Love's Wicked Choice
by TheWarrior12
Summary: AU story that takes place after the cornfield scene. After Nessa dies Elphaba and Glinda want to say something to each other, but are interrupted by the Gale Force and something bad happens to Glinda. Collaborative story with DarkwolfKnight. Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1

**General Wicked Disclaimer**: We do not own Wicked or any of its characters.

**Gelphie Disclaimer**: This story contains Gelphie. Elphaba and Glinda are in a romantic relationship. And at times it's very intense. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Rating is M : **There is harsh language, violence, and very **intense** Gelphie. Yes there is some sex. There is also some brief BDSM. Please do not read if you don't like this kind of stuff.

**A/N:** This is a collaborative story with DarkwolfKnight. The plot was her idea. If you would like to see more quotes from the story look in her profile.

**Love's Wicked Choice **

Nobody noticed that there was a heated argument going on in the cornfield, for they were far too busy celebrating the death of the Wicked Witch of the East. Out in the cornfield there were two people. One of them was a small young woman with blonde hair, blues eyes and wearing a sparkly, light blue dress with a diamond encrusted tiara on top of her head. The other person was a tall emerald skin woman who was wearing a black dress and a pointed black hat that sat on an angle on her head. They were arguing about the ruby slippers that the Witch of the East had. The blonde hair one gave the slippers to Dorothy Gale, the girl who's house landed on top of the Witch. Her posture was showing that she was growing weary of the argument. While the green one was now yelling at the blonde hair one for giving away the slippers because it was the only thing she had of her sister. Her posture was rigid as she made animated gestures. She showed that she was not letting this go. 

"Elphaba, please lets stop arguing." said the blonde hair woman. Her blue eyes show a hint of weariness from the arguing. 

"But why Glinda? They were my sister's and you had no right to just give them away." said the one named Elphaba. Her arms were crossed when she said this and anger flaring in her eyes. 

Glinda sighed, "As I've told you before I had to. If I didn't get it out of Munchkinland, the Munchkins would have taken them and you would have never seen them again."  
Glinda looked into Elphaba's eyes with a plead of forgiveness and something else Elphaba couldn't describe. Glinda continued, "I am sorry Elphie, but I did this for you." Elphaba's eyes soften after Glinda said that.

"I'm sorry too Glin, maybe I overreacted a little bit, but you got to understand that I feel a little betrayed.", Elphaba said softly. 

"I know" whispered Glinda. 

They both fell into silence, looking in each others eyes, searching for something they didn't know what.  
Suddenly Elphaba walked over to Glinda, she put her arms around Glinda giving her a hug. Glinda, at first, stiffened in her arms but then she melted into Elphaba's embrace. Her head laid where Elphaba's heart was and she was breathing in her signature clove oil. Also she was listening to her very fast heartbeat, which Glinda thought was from the argument. It slowed down and almost lulled her to sleep. Elphaba looked down at Glinda with pure love and contentedness, then looked straight ahead with tears glistening in her eyes. 

'How I miss this.' Elphaba thought. 'Maybe I can tell her now.' 

As Glinda was in the embrace she thought 'I miss this so much.' ' I think I can tell her now.' 

"Elphie," whispered Glinda 

"Yeah?" 

"There is something that I want to tell you." Elphaba looked down at Glinda, she was so filled with hope that it was going to burst at any moment. But she masked that. 

"Well isn't that funny because there is something I want to say to you too."  
Glinda breathed in a sharp breath and picked her head off of Elphaba's chest and looked into Elphaba's murky, brown eyes with hope and a little fear for what Elphaba had to say. "Really?" inquired Glinda. Her eyebrows were raised up high. 

Elphaba chuckled at this and said " Yeah, really." During this little talk they didn't hear the sounds of footsteps and voices in the distance coming towards their direction. 

"Well, what do you want to say?" said Glinda, as she put her head back on Elphaba's chest with her eyes closed. 

Elphaba took a deep breath and hoped that Glinda wasn't hearing her fast heartbeat. "Glinda", she started "I lo-" but cut off when she heard the cornstalks rustling to a high degree. They both grew wide-eyed and started taking shallow breaths. Glinda picked up her head and tried to get away from Elphaba. But Elphaba tighten her grip around Glinda, for she didn't want the words in her mind and heart to go unsaid. 

"Elphie please, let go" pleaded Glinda. "You can't be seen here. It is probably the Gale Force looking for me." Her voiced was laced with panic and worry. 

"No", whispered Elphaba. "Not until I tell you this."  
Elphaba looked into Glinda's eyes with determination. 

"Elphie please", Glinda tried again. She was close to tears partly because she wasn't getting the chance to tell Elphaba what she wanted and partly because that Elphaba won't leave. 

"No!" Elphaba said, cutting her off. "I have to tell you I lo-" but she was interrupted by voices that were extremely close to where they were. 

"I heard talking over there!" one voice said. 

"It sounded like Lady Glinda." another voice replied, "Lets move." Glinda started to breath very heavily now. She look at Elphaba who looked a very pale green, and her eyes lost its fire and was replaced by fear and panic. 

'They are coming straight towards us. Elphie needs to leave now.' thought Glinda. "Elphaba, you need to leave now. If they capture you, I don't know what I'll do." said Glinda. 

Elphaba was torn between leaving Glinda or staying there. It was too late however the Gale Force had found them. They were wide-eyed to see Lady Glinda in the arms of the Wicked Witch of the West. They looked back and forth between the two witches analyzing the situation. 

Then the captain of the guard yelled," The Wicked Witch of the West has captured Glinda the Good. Get her!" 

They started to run towards them some with their spears drawn. Now Elphaba would have chuckled at this for some odd reason but considering how serious the situation was she didn't. Some of the Gale Force grabbed Elphaba roughly and pulled her away from Glinda. While the others did the same thing to Glinda only more gentle. Glinda thinking quick said, "Let me go. I almost had her." as she struggled against the Gale Force. 

Elphaba was forced onto her knees by the soldiers. Her arms were held by some of the Gale Force and she just stared at Glinda's antics with the Gale Force. 

'So this is it.' Elphaba thought bitterly, 'This is the last time I get to see Glinda.'  
The hands around her arms gripped her tighter before one of the soldiers hissed into her ear.

"Don't try anything funny to Lady Glinda. You're lucky that she is here because you would've been dead by now."  
Now Elphaba was not easily intimidated or scared but right now she was shaking very badly. She had to get out of here but she couldn't do magic because her arms were confined. Suddenly they all heard a great yell. 

"Ah!!" 

Flying in on a rope was a Gale Force clad man. He landed with a thud on the ground. He was handsome. He had light, blue eyes and short, blonde hair. He was...  
"Fiyero?" said Glinda. She was surprised and she looked at Elphaba who had the same surprised look as she did and her jaw was dropped. Glinda looked back to Fiyero. 

"Let the green girl go." demanded Fiyero.

Elphaba lost all the shock that she had and was replaced with annoyance when she heard Fiyero called her the green girl. 'The green girl...hmph. He could have thought of something better. Maybe green lady or Elphaba but green girl..come on Fiyero. I mean really.' thought Elphaba.  
The Gale Force who were holding Glinda let go of her and ran towards Fiyero as if to capture him. But Fiyero held up a gun and pointed it at them. They stopped in their tracks none of them wanting to get shot. 

"I said let her go or how are you going to tell the Wizard how you stood there while Glinda the Good was slain." as he said this he moved towards Glinda and pointed his gun at her chest. Glinda stood there staring at the gun and breathing heavily.  
'He wouldn't.' thought Glinda 

Elphaba was staring wide-eyed at Fiyero.'He wouldn't dare do that.' She thought. 

"Fiyero.." Glinda started. 

"I said let her go!!" yelled Fiyero as he cocked his gun. 

Glinda nodded to the Force and they dropped Elphaba's arms. Elphaba stood up rubbing her arms.  
Fiyero seeing her getting up ran over to Elphaba and said "Hurry, get out of here. I will hold them off as long as I can."

"No, Fiyero. They will kill you, please come with me." pleaded Elphaba. She grabbed his hand and was looking into his eyes pleading. Fiyero in turned blushed at the contact. Glinda saw this interaction and grew jealous. She wanted to be in Fiyero's place right then and there but she wasn't. She felt tears burning in her eyes. She willed them back. 

Glinda thought, 'So they have each other...fine let them have each other then.' 

"No! You have to get far away from here. Now Go!" said Fiyero as he pushed her away from him. 

Elphaba started to run, stopped, and turned around. She looked straight into Glinda's eyes with love, than turned around and ran. Glinda stopped breathing at that moment.  
'Was that love in her eyes? I thought she loves Fiyero? I must have been wishfully thinking or maybe I wasn't.' Glinda pushed all thoughts out of her head. Then she saw Fiyero pointing his gun at the Gale Force and then suddenly back at her. All of a sudden she heard a loud BANG!! And an intense pain in her chest. It felt like a thousand hot, sharp knives went it to her chest. She screamed and dropped to her knees head slightly bent and her clutching her chest. Glinda looked to her chest and saw blood flowing like a stream from it. Glinda started taking shallow breaths. She looked to where Elphaba had run off to. She felt very weak and her vision was going blurry and then going dark. "Elphaba." she whispered. "I love you." then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elphaba was out of the cornfield and now running through the dense woods that wasn't far off. Her legs were screaming at her to stop running. It wasn't long before she skidded to a stop near a huge Quoxwood tree. Elphaba bended over, her hands on her knees, and her hair fell over her shoulders. She was taking deep breaths through her nose and out her mouth.

'Note to self get into better shape.' Elphaba thought. "Uh oh," she said, as she felt her stomach getting very queasy. The green girl gagged and gagged until she threw up. She spit greatly after she was done. "Ugh, never am I running like that again. No way." She took a deep, shaky breath and looked up. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Glinda..." she whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you how much I love you." Elphaba stood up and walked to the Quoxwood tree. She put her head on it trying desperately not to cry. "Damm it!" she yelled, as pounded her hand against the ancient tree. As Elphaba was thinking about everything that took place just minutes before she heard a BANG!! Echoing through the woods. Elphaba then lifted her head from the tree and whispered, "That can't be good." A few seconds after the bang she heard a soft scream coming through the woods. Elphaba turned around, her back facing the tree, she knew that voice from anywhere. "Glinda!" yelled Elphaba. "No, he couldn't have." She then started running back to the cornfield where Glinda was. Elphaba was soon out of the forest and on the Yellow Brick Road. Elphaba stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath, then she started running again. She spotted a green dot in the distance. 'Fiyero.' thought Elphaba as she started running faster towards him.

As she got closer she notice something was different about him. He sitting under a tree, knees up to his chest, his elbows propped upon his knees, and his head in his hands. But his face was shadowed by the tree shade. Elphaba stopped running and walked over to where Fiyero was. "Fiyero, are you all right?" She asked. As she got closer she saw his face. It had guilt, worry, and panic written all over it. Her heart stopped when she saw his face like that. 'What in OZ happened back there?' Elphaba thought. She stopped in front of him and kneeled right in front of him and he made no movement to show that he saw her. The green girl tried again. "Fiyero, what happened?" she put her hand on his knee. Elphaba was very concern for Fiyero and for Glinda. He never acted this way before. Finally he moved his head to look straight at Elphaba.

His voice shook greatly as he spoke, "I didn't mean to, I swear. The Unnamed God knows I didn't mean to do it!" 

"Do what?" Elphaba asked. "What did you do?" 

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident, I swear! It was just an accident." Fiyero replied, his voice frantic. 

Elphaba, losing all patience, grabbed Fiyero by his shirt in a rough manner which forced him to look into her eyes. "Fiyero, what happened?" 

"I shot...I shot...Glinda." He answered softly. Elphaba didn't answer right away. The shock of Fiyero shooting Glinda was still soaking in. After a few moments of silence the green woman spoke up, "By Oz...by Oz! Is Glinda... Alive?" 

"I don't know!" Fiyero replied. "I left quickly after it happened but I didn't mean to shoot her. My finger just slipped and I pulled the trigger." 

"Your finger slipped? Your finger slipped!" Elphaba roared as rage consumed her voice and eyes.

"Your little finger slip hurt and possibly killed Glinda! Who I might add is a innocent woman!" 

"We have to run away." Fiyero said suddenly as he jumped to his feet. "The Gale Force will be after us. We need to escape, so we should leave now." 

"I'm not running away." Elphaba answered, her voice strong. "Especially when I have so much to tell Glinda." She started to get up from the ground. 

"I know you care very much for Glinda, but you must understand this extreme situation." Fiyero said, as he grabbed the green woman's shoulders. 

"I understand the situation Fiyero." Elphaba said as she grabbed Fiyero's hands and threw them off her shoulder. She turned away from him and started walking down the Yellow Brick Road. Fiyero was starting to get mad. 'What is with her?' He started running to catch up to Elphaba. "I don't think you do." he said. He sped up a little bit to get in front of her.

"Oh, I do. She looked Fiyero straight into his blue eyes, "You shot Glinda 'accidentally' and then you ran away." She put quotes around accidentally. Now Fiyero was pissed off. Anger flared in his eyes. 

"Now see here...It was an accident. I would never harm Glinda. I don't see why you care so much now. You left her alone when you flew off." Fiyero knew he stepped over the line when he said she left Glinda alone. It was still a sore subject to the green woman. Now Elphaba was very mad. Anger flared up in her eyes that made Fiyero feel a little scared. 

"Why do I care? Why do I care? I'll tell you why I care. I love her and you shot the woman I love." she yelled for everyone to hear. 

There was an awkward silence that soon followed. 'I did not just say that I loved Glinda out loud.' thought Elphaba. 'Crap. I didn't mean to.' Fiyero jaw was dropped then he closed it.

"So..." he said with an eerie calmness to it, "The rumors where true. You two are lovers." 

Elphaba didn't answer right away as she bit her bottom lip. She had no idea rumors were already spreading about her love for Glinda. "I love Glinda, but I don't think I will be able to tell her the depth of my feelings. By Oz, I don't even know if she's alive. For another thing we are not lovers. Where in Oz did you hear that?" 

"Wait, Glinda doesn't know your in love with her?" Fiyero asked, his voice carrying a degree of hope in it and not answering her question at the same time. "Then we can still be...together. He then took the green woman's hands gently in his own. 

"Fiyero, I don't love you." Elphaba replied, as she pulled her hands from his grip. 

"How can you treat me like this?" Fiyero spat. "I saved your life! The Gale Force would have killed you if I didn't come along." 

"I would have gladly died to insure Glinda was safe." Elphaba retorted. "I would have welcome being killed to make certain Glinda didn't get shot!" With that said the green woman turned her back to Fiyero. "I need to find out if she's alive. I need to go back to the cornfield and look for anything that can lead me to Glinda." 

"Are you insane?" Fiyero asked. "The Gale force is still combing the cornfield. They could find you." 

"That's just a risk I'm going to have to take." Elphaba answered as she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Fiyero asked, as he grabbed Elphaba's arm so she forced to look at him. 

"I need to get to Glinda". Elphaba answered, as she jerked her arm out of his grasp, in a harsh manner, before running away at top speed leaving Fiyero alone. 

It didn't take long before Elphaba got to the cornfield that Glinda and Elphaba were moments ago. The green witch wasted no time searching the ground for any clues of where Glinda could have been taken. Elphaba soon spotted some footprints, as well as some small patches of blood, that lead away from the cornfield. The sight of this blood made her heart ache, for she knew the blood must be Glinda's. Elphaba cursed herself for running away, cursed herself for not staying with Glinda to make sure she was out of harms way. As Elphaba continued to follow the footprints her head began to pound with a great intensity as she thought of the possibilities that befell Glinda. To think Glinda was dead caused a shiver to descend down her back. The green skinned woman knew she couldn't give in though. She had to think positive and hope Glinda was all right. Even though Elphaba was not the religious type by any means. She found herself praying to the Unnamed God over and over again because Elphaba knew it wouldn't hurt to try if anyone by the chance was listening. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Glinda woke up from falling unconscious. The blonde girl was taking in her surroundings. She was confused at where she was because the last thing she remember was being in the cornfield. 'Where am I?' Glinda thought. She looked around the room to see it was green all around. Glinda couldn't help but think of Elphaba because of it. Then it hit her..she was in the bed chamber in the Wizard's palace. She only spent one other time in there. Glinda tried to get up but a shot of pain went through her. She could feel her body was very weak. She looked down and saw bandages around her chest with blood starting to seep through. It wasn't long before the memory of the gun shot wound came flooding back. She remembered the gun pointing at her then a bang and everything going black. A knock came at the door while Glinda was remembering what happened.  
"Come in," said Glinda her voice weak. A head popped in then a body. The Wizard had come to see Glinda. 'Great a person I don't want to see' Thought Glinda. She held back a weary sigh.  
The Wizard stood in his glory in front of Glinda's bed. He had green top hat on top of is balding head and wearing a green robe, green pants, and a green shirt. 

"Glinda, darling, how are you?" The Wizard asked his voice was fill with concern but his eyes didn't show it. 

Glinda put on a fake smile, "Yeah, I'm doing all right. What happened after I was shot?" She asked. 

The Wizard explained that the Gale Force took her to get her some help and put her in the bed chamber so she could heal. "I am glad you are doing better." He took out a pocket watch and looked at the time. "Well I must be off. I have an important meeting to get to. Feel better Lady Glinda." and he left off in a flurry. 

Glinda let out a deep sigh. "Sweet OZ that man is exhausting." She closed her eyes. "I'm dying. I can feel it." She opened her eyes and looked out the window. Glinda spotted a black spot in the tree branches. "What is that?" she wondered. She went to get up and halfway up pain shot through her. Glinda clutched her chest and was taking deep breaths. "OW! Sweet Lurline that really hurt." 

Now for some reason, she will never know, she was determined to get to that window. After many tries and intense pain she finally got to that window. Glinda was huffing and puffing from the intense pain when she got to the window before she unlocked it and opened it. There, not too far away, perched on a thin tree branch was a crow. That had to be black spot she saw only moments ago.

"Hey you!" Glinda called out weakly to the crow. When the bird didn't move she tried again. "Hey you, Crow!" 

This time the bird turned its head and flew down near a wounded Glinda. "You say something?" The Crow asked. 

"Yes, I did." Glinda answered weakly. "I was wondering if you could do I favor for me?"

"Do a favor for you?" The Crow replied. "Why should I do a favor for humans? When you humans chase me away from the fields that provide me with food for myself and my family." 

"Please I beg of you, I'm dying, and I need to tell my friend something very important." Glinda answered, as she showed the Crow her wounds. 

"That does look quite bad." The Crow said, as she hopped a bit closer to her. "You look familiar. What's your name?" 

"My name is Glinda." The blond answered after taking a few deep breaths. 

"Glinda?" The Crow screeched in shock. "Sweet Oz, forgive my rudeness. You are a one of the noble humans. Of course I will do a favor for you. Oh, by the way, you my call me Takai. Now what do you want me to do?" 

"First, I need you to, fly into this room and look for something I can write with and any kind of paper. I would look for those items myself, but it took great effort to just get to this window."

Takai nodded as she flew inside and began her search. "So who is this friend of yours that you must tell this important information too?" 

"Have you ever heard of the name Elphaba?" Glinda asked. "Elphaba...Elphaba...yes I have heard of that name." Takai answered. "She's that Witch of the West everyone says is Wicked and such. If you ask me, I think she is quite righteous. She fights very hard for animal rights. So, if you don't mind me asking, what must you tell her that holds this much importance?" 

Glinda paused, for a moment, so she could gather her thoughts correctly and replied, "I must tell her that I'm in love with her. Trust me if I had the choice I would tell her in person, but I fear I will not last that long so I can speak those words." 

"You never know my Lady." Takai replied. "Love is known to work in mysterious ways." It didn't take the Crow long to find a scrap piece of paper and a pen. 

After finding the two objects she placed them in front of Glinda. "Thank you very much." Glinda whispered as she began to write. 

It amazed Takai how fast Glinda could write, but still keep her penmanship extremely neat. Once Glinda was done writing, she folded the small paper once before kissing it, and then she placing in front of the black bird. 

"Where do I find Elphaba?" Takai asked. 

"To be honest, I don't know where she is." Glinda replied weakly. 

"Then how do I find her?" Takai questioned. Glinda pondered then for a second or two before answering, "Fly towards the western sky, and look for a green skinned woman. Trust me...you'll know her when you see her." 

"I will do my best to make sure Elphaba get this note." Takai replied, as she took the note into her mouth and flew to the west.

"Oh Elphaba, I so hope you get this note." Glinda whispered, as her wounds throbbed with even more pain than before. "I love you, Elphie." 

X

Elphaba followed the footprints and the patches of blood as long as she could. But soon they began to fade, and her hopes in finding Glinda began to die. It wasn't long before she came to a stop and took a rest on a tree stump, so she could gather her thoughts. The green woman felt totally defeated, for she didn't know what direction the footprints continued to lead. 

"Things have gone from bad to worst." Elphaba mumbled to herself. "A miracle would be great right about now." However Elphaba only heard the whistling wind and a lone crow's cry. "Get a grip, Elphaba, it's not like the answer to my problem is going to just drop right out of the sky." Suddenly just as she said that something hit the brim of her hat. "What in Oz?" Elphaba replied, as she looked down to see a small rolled up piece of paper sitting by her feet. After looking left and right the green witch leaned down and picked up the paper, unrolled it, and began to read it. The words on the paper caused Elphaba's heart to beat wildly and also caused her head to reel. Elphaba's hand shook greatly as she read the note a second time to insure she had read it correctly. But reading the note for a second time didn't matter because it indeed said the same thing the first time she read it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Elphaba just stood there her eyes wide and her knuckles were a pale green from clutching the piece of paper. 'This is some kind of joke. Glinda can't be dying and it says she loves me.' All the thoughts ran through Elphaba's head. She read the note again. 

My Elphie,  
I do not have that much time in this world before my time is up. I want to tell you something that I wanted to in the cornfield. The thing is I am in love with you. I have been since the beginning. I just didn't have the courage to tell you. I was afraid that you did love me like I love you. I would write more but I grow weak.  
I love you always,  
Glinda 

"She couldn't love me." Elphaba said out loud. 

"That is not true. If she didn't she wouldn't have written that letter in her condition." a voice said behind Elphaba. She turned around her eyes searching for the person whose voice belong to.

"Who's there?" Her eyebrows drew together in confusion when she couldn't find that person.

"Down here." She looked down. A black crow was standing in front of her. The Crow's eyes showed a little annoyance.

"Oh..." It finally dawned on Elphaba. "You're a Crow, right." 

"I wouldn't be talking to you if I wasn't." the Crow said in a huff. 

"Sorry." Elphaba apologized, "It has been awhile since I have seen an Animal. What is your name?" 

"It is all right, deary. The name is Takai, messenger of Glinda. At your service." She said it with a little bow of the head. 

"You know Glinda?" Inquired Elphaba. 

"Do I know Glinda? She's the one that asked me to deliver this note to you." The Crow answered. "So of course I know her. You humans are funny creatures." 

"Where is she?" Elphaba asked quickly. 

"She's in the Wizard's castle." Takai replied, as she flew up onto Elphaba's shoulder. "I am afraid however, about her current state. She is hurt quite badly."

"I have to get to her before it's too late." Elphaba said, as she folded Glinda's note and put it in her pocket. "Takai, I need you to fly as fast as you can, and tell Glinda that I got her note and I'm coming." 

"Can do, deary." Takai said as she went to take flight, but Elphaba stopped her. "Can you also tell Glinda something else?" 

"What's that?" The Crow asked.  
"Tell Glinda that I love her." Elphaba answered, as she set the bird off. 

"That I can do." Takai replied as she started to gain height. "And I hope to see you soon."

Elphaba nodded as she watched the Crow gain distance before she broke out into a run. She had to get to Glinda and fast. Time was not on their side. Elphaba sped up her pace as she whispered, "Hold out, my sweet. For Oz sake, hold out if you can."

X

Back at the Wizard's Castle Glinda was now lying in her bed, eyes closed, and her chest going up and down in a fast manner trying to breath. The pain had escalated to the point where she was writhing in pain. But luckily it came in bursts sometimes it lasted very long and sometimes it lasted only for a short period. Glinda just got over an episode not too long ago. Right now, she was resting waiting for the next one to come and waiting to see if Takai is coming back.

'I wish Elphaba was here.' thought Glinda, 'Then at least I can see her before I die.' Suddenly she heard a small clicking noise. Glinda opened one eye looking for the cause of that infernal racket. Then she spotted Takai hitting her beak against the window. "Oh!" Glinda chuckled which turned into a painful cough. She then heard the tapping stop. The blonde looked at Takai, who had worry in her eyes. After a few minutes of trying to get up Glinda made it to the window. Glinda opened the window. "Hey..." she said slowly. 

"You don't look so good deary." said Takai whose voice was filled with concern. Glinda looked very pale like a ghost, her hair was limp, and her normally sparkling eyes lost its sparkleness.

"Well I have felt better." replied Glinda. "Did you find Elphaba?" 

"I did and I gave her the note that you wrote. She was to say the least shocked that you said that you are in love with her. She didn't believe that at first." answered Takai. "I told her you wouldn't have written if you didn't. Especially in the condition that you are in." 

"What did she say?" asked Glinda. She was wringing her hands waiting for what Takai had to say. 

"She said that she got your note and that she is coming." replied Takai 

"Oh...that is all she said?" Glinda shoulders slumped a little and her eyes started to tear up.

"She also forgotten to mention that I love you." said a voice outside the window. Glinda breathed in sharply. 

"I was going to get to it but you interrupted me." said an annoyed Takai. Glinda heard a chuckle as she looked up. There in front of her was the person who plagued her dreams, the green woman who made her light headed with happiness.

"Y-You love me?" stuttered Glinda looking Elphaba straight in the eyes with hope. 

"If I didn't then I wouldn't here sitting on my broom saying I love you. I wouldn't still be here if I didn't. But I am and I do love you Glinda." replied Elphaba. Elphaba gasped as she looked very closely at Glinda and how horrible she looked. "Sweet Oz Glinda, you look horrible." Glinda had a smirk and was going to reply back when a wave a pain shot through her. Glinda grabbed her chest and grunted in pain. "Glinda!" yelled Elphaba who rode her broom through the window and jumped off just in time to catch Glinda, who was starting to fall to the ground. Elphaba clutched Glinda tightly to her for a beat or two. Her own heart began to ache as she watched Glinda suffer from the pain. "Oh, my sweet." Elphaba whispered, as tears threaten to escape down her eyes. "Let's get you into bed.' With that said the green woman lifted Glinda up into her arms and carried her over the mattress before laying her down on the blankets. 

Once Glinda was safely in bed Elphaba looked over her wounds. "Sweet Oz, Fiyero caused more damage then I thought." Elphaba whispered as she started to caress Glinda's cheek.

"Oh Elphie, you don't know how happy I am to see you." Glinda replied with a smile.

"Same here, my sweet." Elphaba answered, however heavy footsteps could be heard coming their way. 

"Sweet Oz, Elphie, it's the Wizard! You have to hide." Glinda said, as she gripped the green woman's hand tightly. 

With great speed Elphaba hit the floor before rolling under the bed. It was a tight fit but it could be done. The footsteps grew louder with every passing second before the door to the room was opened and the Wizard walked inside. 

"Good day to you Glinda." The Wizard greeted her. "Well...maybe for you it's not a good day." 

"You think?" Glinda replied her voice hoarse. 

The Wizard casually walked over to Glinda and looked over her wounds. Elphaba peered to the side but only could see the Wizard's boots.

"Please understand, Glinda, I do pity your condition. But there isn't much that I can do." 

"Your words are anything but comforting." Glinda replied. "I lay here dying and all you can do is speak stoic words. Why don't you get me a doctor?" 

"The subject is quite complicated." The Wizard answered, his voice neutral. Elphaba could only lay quietly under the bed in great rage at the Wizard's words. His actions were just plain sadistic. The green woman wondered how did he ever get the reputation of being Wonderful? With an unsettling sigh the Wizard fixed the collar of his coat before clapping his hands together twice. The clap caused a Gale Force guard to enter the room. The guard carried a tray that had a bowl of soup and a glass of water on it. He placed it on the table that stood next to Glinda's bed before exiting. 

"Enjoy your meal." With that said by the Wizard he too excited out the door. 

"He's gone, Elphie." Glinda said after waiting a few seconds to insure the coast was clear. Elphaba then proceeded to roll out from under the bed. A large piece of dust could be seen dangling from the brim of her hat. 

"The situation is quite complicated?" Elphaba replied, her voice filled with anger. "That's a load of bull…" The green woman couldn't even finish she was so furious. Glinda just gave a small giggle as she saw the sizeable piece of dust that was attached to Elphaba's hat. 

"Elphie, come here." Glinda said as she motioned the green woman to get fairly close. Elphaba leaned down close and Glinda removed the piece of dust from her hat. Glinda's hand then traveled downward across Elphaba's black hat to her face and she only stopped when she was able to cup one of the green witch's cheeks. 

"I never thought I would see your face again." Glinda whispered. "I can't believe that you still love me. Look at me...I look horrible." 

"Your hair is a little messy but you are still so beautiful." Elphaba answered. as she kissed the top of Glinda's head. "Besides, I don't care how you look as long as your mine."

Glinda got teary eyed, "You really mean that?" 

Elphaba honestly replied looking straight into Glinda's eyes with all the love that she had for the blonde woman, "With all my heart." Elphaba eyed the soup on the table. "How about we get you something to eat." Elphaba went and got the soup and return to Glinda's side. Glinda didn't really feel like eating but she is eating to make Elphaba happy. Elphaba took a scoop of soup and put near Glinda and said, "Open wide."

"Really Elphaba I can feed myself." Glinda said in a huff and crossed her arms. 

"I thought you liked being pampered." retorted Elphaba with a twinkle in her eyes. 

"You mean green thing." Glinda smiled and opened her mouth. They soon fell into silence, giving each looks of love. Takai was watching this and was amazed at how much the two witches loved each other.

"Elphie, I can't eat anymore." Glinda said breaking the silence. The green woman put the spoon back into the half eaten bowl. She returned to Glinda's side.

"What is wrong, my sweet?" Her eyebrows drew together in concern. Glinda looked away from Elphaba.

"My time is up." replied Glinda softly. 

Elphaba didn't believe what she was hearing. "WHAT!! No, Glinda you have to hang on." 

Glinda looked at Elphaba with tears streaming down her face. "I can't..." She then took a deep breath and started to sing softly. "I'm limited. Just look at me. I'm limited, and just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Elphie. So now it's up to you. For both of us, now it's up to you..." 

Elphaba took a deep ragged breath before she answered by saying, "I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn, and we are led to those who help us most to grow. If we let them and we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true. But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you. Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood.  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you. I have been changed for good."  
Glinda smiled at the green witch before continuing, "It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime. So let me say before we part. So much of me is made of what I learned from you.  
You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart.  
And now whatever way our stories end. I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend..."

Glinda was silenced by a pair of greens lips upon hers. Glinda pressed harder into Elphaba wanting this moment to last as long as it could. After a few more seconds Glinda reluctantly pulled away. Elphaba's hand tightened around hers. 

"Stay with me Glinda." pleaded Elphaba. Tears were threatening to come down but Elphaba tried to hold them back. 'I have to be strong for Glinda.' thought Elpaba.

Glinda scoffed, "I wish I could but I can't. My body can't take anymore." Glinda opened her eyes halfway and saw the hurt on the green witch's face. 

"Oh Elphie, I am so sorry." She raised her hand and cupped Elphaba's cheek. 

Takai bowed her head in sorrow as she listened to the exchanged of words between the two women. She wondered when Glinda was gone how long Elphaba would last. Instinct told her losing Glinda was killing Elphaba inside. 

"Please, my sweet, don't apologize. You didn't ask for this." Elphaba replied, as she leaned into the hand and put her other hand on Glinda's. "This is not your fault." 

"Still..." Glinda shook her head slightly, "Elphie?" 

"Yeah?" 

Glinda looked at Elphaba for the last time and smiled a sad smile. "I will always love you." Her eyes closed and her hand dropped from Elphaba's in a slow motion and fell to the bed with a soft thud. Elphaba's mind was trying to catch up on what just happened. Her hand touched her cheek still feeling the warmth from Glinda's hand.

"Glinda?" her voice cracked. The tears that Elphaba held were released. Glinda didn't move. "Come on Glinda wake up." Elphaba moved closer to Glinda's body. She finally released Glinda's hand from the death grip that she had on it and her hand on her cheek slid down her face and dropped. Elphaba felt the burning of her tears as they rolled down her face but didn't care not anymore. Elphaba cupped one of Glinda's cheek and caressed it with her thumb. Takai in the background was weeping silently for Glinda and the green witch. "I have failed her! Oh, Glinda, forgive me for not coming to your aid in time!" Elphaba shouted, as she began to sob heavily. She held Glinda against her and freely let her own tears burn down her face. She deserved the pain, for not being able to rescue Glinda in time. The Crow, seeing Elphab's distress, flew down next to her and perched herself near Glinda's chest. 

"Take heart green witch. Your golden haired love still draws breath. She's in a deep unconsciousness state however." 

"How do you know this?" Elphaba asked, her voice urgent. 

"My cousin was injured quite badly some time ago. He was unconscious for a good amount of time, but luckily he pulled through. He woke up a few days later. To be honest, I don't know if Glinda will be as fortunate." 

"As long as she still breaths that means she can still be saved then." Elphaba answered, her voice gaining some strength. 

"Glinda has been wounded very badly though. Her chances of surviving are not very good." The Crow replied as she moved closer to the green woman. 

"Then we have to give her a helping hand." Elphaba answered, as she began to think of anything that could wake Glinda from this profound unconscious state.  
After a few moments of careful thought an option made its self known. "The Grimmerie."

"The Grimmerie?" The Crow asked in confusion. 

"Yes, it's a magic book that has many spells inside. Maybe, just maybe, one of the spells could help wake Glinda." Elphaba answered as she rose to her feet. "I must go and get the Grimmerie. It could be Glinda's only chance." 

"You're going now?" The Crow asked. 

"I must." Elphaba replied. "Time is not on Glinda's side, and I will not let her die if there is something I can do about it." 

"I'll stay with Glinda and watch her condition." The Crow said as she looked at Elphaba in worry. "Be careful." 

"I will." Elphaba replied as she went and she kneeled beside Glinda. "I'll be back. I promise, I'll be back to save you. I love you, Glinda." With that said Elphaba left with the hope something in the Grimmerie would wake Glinda from her current state.

X

With the aid of her broom Elphaba was able to get to Kiamo Ko in a good amount of time. Once inside the castle, she sprinted off down the hallways towards the room where the Grimmerie was, but as Elphaba rounded the last corner to the room she was met by two Gale Force guards. 

"Look it's the Wicked Witch!" The first guard shouted. 

"Not good." Elphaba replied, as she took off in the opposite direction, however she knew she couldn't out run them for long. So after passing around a corner she stopped and drew back her broom, and just as the first guard came by she hit him in the head with great force. So much so that he was knocked out cold. The second guard seeing his friend knocked out unsheathed his short sword from his belt and pointed it at the green woman. "Let me by." Elphaba growled. "I don't want to hurt you. All I want is to get one of my books and I will be on my way." 

The second guard just laughed nervously as he said, "You can't trick me, Witch! I know you're just waiting for me to let my guard down then you'll kill me! Well, I won't let that happen!" With that he swung his sword at her. 

Elphaba was lucky enough to block the blow with her broom. He whipped his sword again, but this time Elphaba just didn't have the time to block this blow, so she pulled back as far as she could. The blade didn't hit her arm all the way but she still got a decent wound.

"I will not fail." Elphaba spat under her breath. "Glinda's life depends on me getting this book, and I will not fail her!" Elphaba then brought her broom up and with a mighty strength started to swing her broom around despite the pain that took hold of her arm.

As the fire of determination made its self known, in her brown eyes, the second Gale Force guard soon started to have great doubt that he could defeat this Wicked Witch. Then, with one quick kick delivered to the guard's gut, Elphaba took off running as fast as she could regardless of the aching in her lungs. It only took a moment or two before Elphaba could hear the Gale guard's footsteps right behind her. "Damn, I should have kicked him harder, or maybe I should have tired a different area."

The guard was gaining on the green woman quickly, however her hopes were high because she was nearly at the room where the Grimmerie was. After passing around one last corner Elphaba burst through the last remaining door and grabbed the Grimmerie that laid on a stand. Once the book was safely in her hands she leaped onto her broom and took off out the window. Elphaba looked back to see the guard who could only watch her as she flew away. To prove her victory even more Elpahab then let out a great cackle that could be heard by anyone who was around. The green woman was quite happy she had gotten the Grimmerie, however she could only hope there was a spell inside it that would wake Glinda from her deep state of slumber. 

X

Glinda slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. She found herself lying on a white ground.

'Why is everything so white?' she thought. Glinda sat up and clutched her head. "Where am I?" She looked around intently as she took in her surroundings. "Am I dead?"

A light laughter echoed through the place. "No, you are not dead. Well at least not yet."Glinda looked around again for the person that voice belong to. She jumped up, her heart was beating fast. She was a little frightened when she couldn't find the person.

"Who are you?" Glinda demanded. "I command to show yourself. Do you know who I am? I am..." 

"Glinda the Good." finished the voice which was right behind her. Glinda froze for a second and slowly turned her head around. 

Glinda froze for a second and slowly turned her head around. The first thing she saw was a pair of murky brown eyes. She slowly turned around to get a better look at the person. Glinda swore to the Unnamed God that the woman she saw was Elphaba but she had pale white skin and her facial features were soften. 

"Elphie?" 

The woman laughed again. "You must have confused me with my daughter." 

Glinda shook her head. "I-I'm sorry...did you just say daughter? You're her mother?" 

The woman smiled, "Yes. I am her mother. My name is Melena." 

Glinda couldn't believe she was talking to Elphaba's mother and if she remembered correctly Elphaba told her she died. 

"Hold on a second." Glinda said. "You're dead." 

Melena nodded her and said, "True I am dead." 

"So how am I talking to if I am not dead?" Glinda asked with confusion in her voice. 

"Well you are more in between life and death." answered Melena. 

Glinda rubbed her forehead trying to get rid of the headache that was coming on. "That answers one of my questions.Why am I talking to you and why are you here?" 

Melena opened her mouth to answer it but closed it just as quickly. She scratched her head and spoke to herself. "Why am I here again? Oh yes I am here to show you some things from the past that involves you and my daughter. With that being said Melena grabbed Glinda's hand and everything around them turned black. Soon grass and trees came up from the ground. The sky was appearing and so were many other things. Glinda looked around to see where they were. She couldn't remember.

"Where are we?" Glinda asked. 

"About five years ago..when the both of you were at Shiz." 

"Shiz? We're at Shiz?" 

"Yes." 

"Why are we here?" 

"Sweet Lurline, you ask a lot of questions. Just look over there." huffed Melena as she pointed to a bridge that was over a river. 

Glinda crossed her arms "No need to get huffy...I am still getting use to this between life and death thing here." 

"I promise I won't get huffy anymore if you just look over there." commanded Melena. 

"All right all right." Glinda looked over to the bridge and underneath it was... 

"Elphie." True it was Elphaba sitting there with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, but it was just a memory. 

Glinda started running towards the green woman. Glinda couldn't believe it so much that she forgot that this was the past and not reality. Glinda skidded to a stop right in front of Elphaba but Elphaba made no movement what so ever to show that she saw Glinda.

"Elphie..I can't believe you're here." Tears were welling up in her eyes. Again no movement what so ever came from Elphaba. "Elphaba..." the blonde witch whispered, as kneeled down in front of her. 

"She can't see or hear you, Glinda. Remember this is the past." Melena said as she walked to Glinda. 

Glinda went to touch Elphaba on the knee, but her hand went straight through her. Glinda choked a sob. "I can't touch her either." 

Melena put a sympathetic hand on Glinda's shoulder when she saw the undeniable pain in her eyes. "No you can't..I'm sorry." Suddenly there was talking and movement above them. 

"Fiyero, don't, not out here." a feminine voice floated down from the bridge. All three heads turned at that voice.

"Come on." a deep voice said. "Why not?" Glinda saw Elphaba get up and walked out from underneath the bridge and look up. 

Glinda and Melena followed to where the green girl stood and they also looked up. They saw the back of the younger version of Glinda, then known as Galinda, pushed up against the railing of the bridge by the younger version of Fiyero. 

"Oh my." said Melena 

Glinda blushed but tried to say something to explain what is happening but couldn't. They heard a scoff and a, "How could she love him? He is so shallow and... and..." They turned their heads to see Elphaba shaking and her hands were clenched tightly almost drawing blood.

"Elphie..." Glinda said and was about to go to her but stopped. 'Right..this is just a memory.' She thought.

Dark clouds suddenly rolled in and a loud clap of thunder was heard. Galinda looked up and said to Fiyero, "Oh it's going to rain. "I can't get my hair wet."

Fiyero sighed,"Lets go." and took Galinda's hand as they quickly made it towards the end of the bridge, when it started to rain. Elphaba ran for cover under the bridge. Melena and Glinda followed. They saw her sit against the bridge and drew her knees to the chest. She put her forehead on her knees.

Then they heard her say, "Don't wish. Don't start..wishing only wounds the heart." She picked up her head and both Melena and Glinda gasped at the marks that were made on Elphaba's face from the tears that she cried. Elphaba pounded her fist on the ground and said, "Damn it...why did I ever fall in love with her. I'm not that girl especially when she has Fiyero." Glinda could feel tears of her own starting to build up. She wanted more than anything to run over to Elphaba, and hold her tightly in her arms as she whispered words of love into her ear. But most of all, Glinda wanted to kiss Elphaba. She wanted to kiss the green woman with so much passion to prove to her that she was the one she loved most of all and that she did not love Fiyero. 

Soon Elphaba and everything started to fade away. "Elphie." Glinda said looking sadly at where the past Elphaba was just sitting there. Everything went black again.

Melena then asked Glinda, "What didn't you want Fiyero to do to you?"

Glinda blushed and looked away from Melena, "He wanted to kiss me." answered Glinda.

"Uh huh" Melena knew there was more to the answer and decided to press a little further.

"So why didn't you let him?" As Glinda responded a new scene came in. It was in the dormitories of Shiz. Two beds popped up one with too much pink comforters and pillows and the other one with a simple blanket and pillow "I couldn't because I had..." Glinda trailed off not really wanting to finish that sentence. It was awkward for Glinda to tell the mother of Elphaba that she had feelings for her daughter.

"Feelings for my daughter." finished Melena.

"H-How do you know?" Glinda was stunned.

They didn't notice that Elphaba and Galinda started to fade in on top of Galinda's bed looking like they were discussing something. Galinda seemed determined to get Elphaba to do what she wanted, while Elphaba was getting annoyed by Galinda's constant persisting. Melena smiled and walked over to Glinda.

"I have been watching over Elphaba...to make sure she is all right." responded Melena. Glinda smiled back and was about to say something when she was interrupted by herself. 

"Come Elphie...please just this once." whined Galinda. 

"No and what's with this name... Elphie?" Elphaba cocked an eyebrow. Galinda giggled,

"Yeah it's my nickname for you. What do you think?" 

Elphaba didn't know what to say so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Well it's a little perky." Glinda smiled at this remembering that this was the time she tried to make Elphaba popular. 

"You see, Elphie, now that we're friends I've decided to make you my new project" said Galinda taking Elphaba's hand into her own. 

"Project?" Melena turned to Glinda with bemused smile on her face.

Glinda sheepishly smiled. "Yeah, I tried to make her popular." Melena just shook her head and turned back to the memory. 

Elphaba blushed greatly as she answered, "You really don't have to do that." 

Galinda was amazed at how soft Elphaba's hands were. 'I wonder if her lips are that soft.' When she just realized what she thought she blushed and almost didn't hear what Elphaba said. 

"I know, that's what makes me so nice!" replied Galinda with a big huge grin on her face. Elphaba took one look at Galinda's face and her resolved disappeared.

She sighed and said "All right you can do it." Galinda squealed and ran to her vanity mirror to grab her brush. She rushed back over to Elphaba who had her face in her hand and shaking her head thinking what she had gotten herself into.

Meanwhile, Glinda was doing the exact same thing that Elphaba was doing expect she was thinking about how embarrassing it was to watch herself. Melena was trying so hard not to laugh at this memory. 'This is hilarious, how did she ever get Elphaba to do that?' 

Galinda seeing this huffed and said, "Really, Elphie, it's not that bad it just a little makeover." 

Elphaba sighed and put her hand down "Okay, Okay lets get this tor-" she caught the glare Galinda was giving her. "I mean make over with." The glare turned into a smile to which Elphaba melted at. Galinda kneeled behind Elphaba and started taking out the braid her hair was in. Galinda gasped at how soft and shiny her hair was. "What it is wrong?" asked Elphaba with a little panic in her voice.

"Nothings wrong...it just I'm amazed at how soft and shiny your hair is. How do you keep it that way?" Galinda moved so she can look at Elphaba's face. Elphaba shivered at how close their two faces were. Galinda did notice it but didn't say anything.

Elphaba answered with a twinkle in her eyes, "If I told you I would have to kill you." Galinda saw that twinkle in her eyes and was lost in it. She heard a cough and that sent her back into reality.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Elphaba notice how Galinda stared at her but she just shook her head.

"Never mind. So are you going to brush my hair or not?" Galinda was lost in her thoughts when she heard Elphaba speak.

"Huh?" then it came back to her that she was suppose to be brushing Elphaba's hair. She shook her head slightly, "Oh yeah" She went behind Elphaba and started brushing her hair. Glinda knew what was going to happen next and frankly she didn't want Melena to see it.

"I, uh, I think we should get to the next memory." Melena turned to Glinda with a confused look on her face.

"Why?" 

Glinda stuttered with her answer, "B-because nothing is going to happen here. It's just a boring old memory." she chuckled nervously. 

"Uh huh." Melena said not really buying it. "If nothing is going to happen then why you all  
nervous?" 

Glinda scoffed "I'm not nervous." 

"What is going to happen here? Hm..." Melena started rubbing her chin. Her fingers stopped rubbing and her eyes went wide. 

'Crap she figured it out that this is the first time we...' 

"You guys kissed didn't you?" Melena said looking at a fidgeting Glinda. Glinda shrugged her shoulders and smiled a nervous smile. Melena just grinned when they heard a content sigh that came from the green girl. 

"See I told you it wasn't so bad." said Galinda, who was still brushing Elphaba's hair and had this dreamy look in her eye.

Elphaba had her eyes closed and replied, "No I guess not."

Galinda stopped brushing, "It needs something." Then she remembered her pink flower hair clip in her hair. 'Perfect' she thought. She got up from the bed and went over to Elphaba. Elphaba opened her eyes to see Galinda standing right in front of her. She started to breath heavily from the nearness of Galinda. Galinda didn't notice this from Elphaba because she preoccupied with her own thoughts. Thoughts that were telling her to kiss Elphaba to feel her lips on Elphaba's or to tell Elphaba that she loved her. Galinda pushed all those thoughts out and went to unclip her hair pin. She uncliped it and went to put it in Elphaba's hair. Elphaba breathed in a sharp breath when Galinda clipped in the hair pin. She smelt Gilkin Rose perfume that came from Galinda. "Yep." she heard, "Pink goes good with green." Elphaba silently chuckled at this. Galinda stood back a little bit to get a good look at Elphaba. She was stuck at how beautiful Elphaba was. "Why Miss Elphaba look at you...your beautiful." 

Elphaba shook her head, "No I am not." Galinda was taken a little aback at what Elphaba had just said. Galinda moved right in front of Elphaba and kneeled. Galinda took her hand and Elphaba turned away.

"Elphaba look at me." Elphaba didn't move. Galinda let out a frustrated sigh. She lifted her other hand to Elphaba's face and turned it to face her.

Elphaba looked into Galinda's eyes and said, "I am not beautiful that is Nessa and for another thing I'm green." Galinda saw the hurt on her face and she want to take the hurt away.

"Elphaba who said that to you? You are beautiful and you have beautiful skin." Elphaba's heart warmed at what Galinda said.

'She thinks I am beautiful.' she thought.

Galinda let go of Elphaba's face and put it on her lap. They stared in each other's eyes for a moment. Suddenly they both moved closer and closer until their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Galinda realized how soft Elphaba's lips were to hers. The kiss lasted for several moments before they finally pulled away. Elphaba had a smile upon her face until a thought sprang to her mind.

'What if someone saw us kissing? Galinda's reputation would be destroyed! All because of me. I can't have her become an outcast like me. I love her too much to let that happen.' Elphaba thought to herself. "I have to go." Elphaba said quickly as she got up and left the room. Galinda could only watch in confusion as the green woman ran off.

"Your welcome." Galinda answered, as she touched her fingers to her lips. The pink lips that just kissed Elphie's green ones. Galinda soon faded out along with the rest of Shiz. 

"What happened after that? Did you guys talk about what happened between the both of you?" asked Melena. Glinda just shook her head no. "Why not?" Melena asked. Glinda wiped away a few stray tears that fell from her eyes.

"When she ran away after we kiss I thought she did it because she didn't love me." replied Glinda, her voice cracked slightly as she spoke. "Knowing Elphaba she probably did it because she thought it was going to ruin my reputation." 

"But you didn't care." 

"After I met Elphaba I didn't care anymore about it...I just cared about her." 

"So..did you guys ever get the chance to talk about it?" Melena asked again.  
"I wanted to but I never got the courage to go and talk about it with her." Glinda answered. "There was one time where I could have but it didn't turn out that good." 

"When was that?" 

"When we went to see the Wizard." 

"Oh..." was all Melena said as a new scenery popped in. Junk was coming in stacks like an attic. In the middle was Elphaba holding a broom in front of Galinda, now know as Glinda, trying so hard to convince Glinda to get onto the broom to go with her. 

The real Glinda was holding back a sob from remembering the pain that happened here. Melena saw this, walked over to Glinda, and gave her a hug speaking soothing words to her. Glinda hugged tightly feeling the warmth that came off of her. 'This warmth...it just like Elphaba's'   
she thought. 

Melena let go of Glinda and dried away the tears and they turned their heads when they heard Elphaba speaking.

"Come with me, think of what we could do together." Glinda wanted to but something held her back. 

"Why?" she cocked her head to the side 

"What?" Elphaba asked with confusion in her voice.  
Glinda sighed, "Why do you want me?" she pointed to herself, "To come with you." she pointed to Elphaba. 

Elphaba was taken aback by it. The real reason she wanted Glinda to come with her was because she loved her but... 

'That could never happen when she has Fiyero.' she thought. So Elphaba made up a lie. "Together we will be unlimited, together we will be the greatest team there has ever been Glidna."

Glinda's heart sank so she thought, 'If I can't have Elphaba's love then maybe I can have all of Oz's love instead.'

They heard a bang on the door and a voice saying, "Open this door in the name of his supreme Ozness" and "Fetch the battering ram." 

'The Gale Force' they both thought in panic. Elphaba grabbed the Grimmerie from the ground and put it in her bag. The green woman turned to Glinda and put her broom out again. 

"Well are you coming?" 

Glidna didn't know what to do. Her head was saying stay behind forget Elphaba that way you will have all of Oz loving you, but her heart was saying go with the one you love. In the end her head won out. She spot a black cloak in a box. She went and got. Glinda returned to Elphaba and put the cloak around her. Elphaba's heart started beating harder than before as Glinda gently fasten the cloak. It gave her hope that Glinda was coming with her, but it wouldn't be long before Elphaba found out the cloak would became a memento to remember Glinda by. For after the article of clothing was on her she hear Glinda say, "I hope your happy now that you are choosing this." 

Elphaba couldn't believe it Glinda wasn't coming with her. Elphaba wanted to cry, but she held back any tears. 'At least Glinda will be happy.'The door was giving way during this little exchange and with a couple more hits the Gale Force will be through. 

"You too...I hope it brings you bliss." as Elphaba said this she grabbed Glinda's hand and looking into her blue eyes as if it was for the last time. The green woman thought about kissing the blonde. Just one last kiss so she could kiss Glinda goodbye, however the door gave way and the Gale Force ran in. 

Elphaba seeing this let go of Glinda's hand and ran to the window and jumped out riding her broom.  
Glinda could still feel the warmth from Elphaba's hand and she heard in the distance Elphaba's voice saying, "So if you care to find me look to the western sky." 

Some of the solders went to Glinda saying "Are you all right? She didn't hurt you in any way?"  
Glinda just shook her head no fighting back the tears in her eyes. "Well in that case his Ozness would like to speak to you. Follow us." Glinda just nodded her head and followed the Gale Force to the Wizard. She stopped for a second and looked out the window were Elphaba jumped out of. She shook her head and left. Little did she know Elphaba didn't make it that far for she got just a couple hundred feet from the palace, flew down, and got off the broom and wept like no tomorrow. 

Everything went black again. 

"So who is this Wizard that everybody is talking about?" Melena asked and turned to Glidna, who was shaking uncontrollably. "Is he is really wonderful as everybody says he is?" Glinda scoffed and rolled her eyes. Soon a another memory came in. It was the place where Elphaba and Glinda meet the Wizard. The Wizard was there sitting in front of his machine waiting for the Gale Force to see if Glidna and Elphaba came with them. 

"He is not wonderful as people says he is." She spat. Glinda saw the new memory and was confused. "I thought we were done with the memory walk about?" 

Melena too was confused as she answered, "Me too. What is going on?" They saw past Glinda come in and when the Wizard saw this he jumped to his feet and ran to Glinda.

"Where is Elphaba?" 

Glinda looked at him sadly and just said, "She left." The Wizard looked at how sad Glinda's face was, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out a green bottle.

"Here deary why don't you take a sip of this? It will help you calm down." Glinda just shook her head no. 

Melena gasped when she saw it. Glinda noticed this and asked, "What?"She looked at Glinda with so much surprise in her eyes. "I had a bottle just like that." 

Glinda remembered Elphaba has that bottle. "Yeah...Elphaba has it now. To remember you by. But it is just a bottle right?"  
Melena was touched by the thought of Elphaba keeping that bottle. "She kept it?" 

Glinda nodded, "What is so important about that bottle?" 

The memory was long forgotten by now. 

Melena answered her, "I drank some of that stuff from a mysterious person, and because of that Elphaba was conceived by that man and me."

Glinda put two and two together. "So you are saying that the Wizard is Elphaba's father?" 

Melena nodded her head and said, " I don't remember much but their voices are same and to have that bottle." 

Glinda thought, 'I can't believe the Wizard is Elphaba's father.' "Someone has got to tell her this. She has got the right to know." said Glinda. 

Melena nodded her head in agreement. 'Who is going to tell her though?' She looked at Glinda. "You can tell her." 

Glinda looked left and right then pointed to herself. "Me?" 

Melena sighed an annoyed sigh. "Yes you." 

"Well...how am I going to tell her? I am stuck here remember?"  
Melens thought about this. 'That's true she is stuck here. Then how?'

X

"Thank goodness your back, deary, I thought something might have happened." Takai said when she saw Elphaba fly through the window. 

"I had a little delay, but I'm here now and that's all that matters." Elphaba answered, as she nearly leaped off her broom as she made it over to Glinda's bedside. "Has her condition changed at all?" 

"I'm afraid not. To be honest, I fear she has gone into a deeper sleep." The Crow answered. 

"Well let's hope I can awake the sleeping beauty." Elphaba replied, as she opened the Grimmerie to the selected page. The green woman then took a deep breath before beginning speaking the spell, "EKAWA, IDE, EKAWA, IDE, ESIR, EKAWA, ESIR, EKAWA, IDE, EKAWA!"

After the chant silence came over the room as the Crow and Elphaba watched for any signs of movement by Glinda. There was none however. Elphaba cursed under her breath and tried the spell again, "EKAWA, IDE, EKAWA, IDE, ESIR, EKAWA, ESIR, EKAWA, IDE, EKAWA!"

But there was still no movement by Glinda. Elphaba's eyes narrowed in anger and frustration, but instead of losing it completely the green woman paused for a moment or two before repeating the spell for the third time in a slower manner. "EKAWA, IDE, EKAWA, IDE, ESIR, EKAWA, ESIR, EKAWA, IDE, EKAWA!"

After speaking the chant for the third time Elphaba finished by placing a light kiss on Glinda's lips. "Please, I beg of you, wake up my sweet." After the kiss a single tear burned down Elphaba's cheek and landed on Glinda's face. 

X

As she pondered this Glinda suddenly felt dizzy, and she stumbled a little bit. When Melena noticed this, she ran over to Glinda, and quickly took her into her arms to stead her. "Are you all right?" she asked

Glinda nodded and put her hand to her forehead. "Yeah...I just felt a little dizzy." Melena let go Glinda and went to put her hand on the blonde's forehead when it went through her. They both gasped. 

"What is happening?" asked Glinda with a hint of panic in her voice. 

"Either you are going into the after life or something else is happening."  
"I don't want to go to the afterlife." Suddenly Glinda felt a warmth on her lips like someone was kissing her. She knew that kiss from anywhere. Glinda closed her eyes and smiled. "Elphie." she  
whispered. 

Melena smiled and said to Glidna, "Tell her I love her, and that I will always watch over her."  
Glinda nodded and soon faded out like the memories. 

Glinda opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a pair of murky, brown eyes staring straight into her own. The first thing she said was, "Elphie." 

X

Suddenly just then Elphaba's heart began to beat intensity as she felt Glinda stir slightly before she opened her eyes.

"Elphie?" Glinda whispered. "Am I seeing right? Or am I dead?" 

"Your not dead, my sweet." Elphaba replied, as her voice began to crack from the overpowering relief that Glinda was awake.  
"But how can I be alive?" Glinda asked. 

"I used a spell from the Grimmerie to wake you." Elphaba answered. "I was so worried that it wouldn't work." 

"My green hero." Glinda replied, as she began to stroke Elphaba's cheek. Just then however the green skinned woman began to cry heavily. 

"Please don't cry, Elphie, you'll hurt yourself." Glinda said, her voice filled with concern. 

"I'm just so happy you're okay." Elphaba replied, as she wiped her tears so they wouldn't harm her. 

"You gave us both quite a scare, deary." Takai said. "But at least now that your awake you can have a good chance in your wounds healing completely. How do you feel?" 

"Very tired, actually." Glinda answered. 

"Sleep then, love." Elphaba replied, as she began to caress Glinda's golden locks. 

"Elphie, can you hold me?" Glinda asked, her voice hopeful. 

"Of course, I'm a bit tired myself." Elphaba answered as she climbed onto the bed behind Glinda and wrapped her arms around her in a protective fashion. "I love you, Glinda." 

"I love you too, Elphie." Glinda answered, knowing she was safe as long as she was in the green woman's arms. 

X

The Wizard could be seen sitting on a chair in his throne room. A small table was there in front of him, with an unknown object laying on the table with a sheet covering it. He was taping his fingers against the wood of the table in a nervous manner as he checked his watch every few seconds. Just then a loud knock came from just beyond the door.

"Come in!" The Wizard shouted. 

With that two Gale Force guards walked inside the room. They gave the Wizard a quick salute and a bow before speaking, "Beg your pardon, Ozness, but the people you ordered to see are here." 

"Send them in." The Wizard ordered as he went behind the curtain of his Wizard machine. The guards gave another bow before leaving to do what the Wizard wanted. Only a few seconds passed before ten Ozians walked through the door. They all trembled slightly as they entered the throne room. 

"I am Oz, the great and powerful!" The Wizard yelled. "And I have called you here to help me with something. As leader I have done a lot for the people of Oz, but now I have called upon you ten to do something for me. Do you hear me?" However the ten Ozians were so much consumed by fear that they remained silent. "I said...do you HEAR ME?" 

"Yes, yes, we... heard you." One Ozian man spoke up as he wobbled forward. "What would you like us to do?" 

"All of you step forward to the table I have placed before you!" The Wizard ordered. Soon the ten people made it around the table. "Now, lift the sheet." 

With a shaky hand the man who spoke before lifted the sheet off the table to reveal a crystal ball. "Stare into the crystal ball! Gaze into its wonders." The ten Ozians did what was told to them and as they peered deeply into the crystal ball they found they couldn't look away. "Listen to my voice and only my voice. You will obey my command and do what I say. You hear me?"

"We hear you." The ten Ozians said in unison. 

"What I command you to do is go after the Wicked Witch of the West and HUNT HER DOWN! Bring her to me! Take weapons with you if you must. Also I prefer her alive, but if she poses to be a serious problem then kill her. You understand what I'm asking you?" The Wizard asked. 

"We understand." The Ozians answered, again in unison. Clearly these ten Ozians had been hypnotized by this crystal ball. 

"Then go and bring me the Wicked Witch of the West!" The Wizard ordered. With that the ten Ozians walked out of the room as if their minds were lost in a profound daze. When the Ozians were long gone the Wizard then covered his crystal ball back up. Not too long after that a malevolent smile came across his face as he whispered, "No one will mourn her once she's dead and gone."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Beams of light came streaming in from the window and hit Elphaba in the face. She squeezed her eyelids and groaned. She rolled over on her side and went to put her arm where Glinda was. When she felt nothing she moved her hand a little bit to see if Glinda was there. When the green witch didn't she bolted straight up and yelled, "Glinda!" 

"Over here." said a voice. 

Elphaba looked around and found Glinda standing in front of the window with her arms crossed her chest. Concerned Elphaba got up and walked until she was behind Glinda.

"You okay?" she asked. Glinda just nodded her head. Elphaba wrapped her arms around the blonde witch's waist and put her head on her shoulder. "Liar." Glinda sighed, leaned backed into Elphaba, and put her hands on Elphaba's hands. "What is wrong, my sweet? You can tell me." said Elphaba as she kissed the side of Glinda's face. 

"Well...actually I have to tell you some important information. You're not going to believe me though." Glinda answered. 

"Sure, I will. Please, my pretty, you can tell me anything." The green witch replied, as she nuzzled the side of the blonde's neck. 

"All right, I'll tell you." Glinda said, as she took a deep breath. "I met your mother." 

"What?" Elphaba asked in confusion as she pulled away somewhat. "That's...that's impossible. My mother's dead." 

"I know that, but I did met her when I was in that deep unconscious state. She showed me memories of the past." Glinda replied as she turned around so she was facing the green woman. "You have her eyes, and you two have similar features, yet her's are slightly softer." 

Elphaba remained silent at first. Her face clearly showing she was uncertain how to react to what she was just told. 

"So what did she show you?" Glinda let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "She showed me a couple of things." 

"Like?" Elphaba said, urging her to continue. 

Glinda cleared her throat. "Umm...she showed me that you were under the bridge that Fiyero and were I, umm, walking along on." Elphaba's jaw dropped.

"S-she showed you that!" Glinda blushed and couldn't look Elphaba in the eyes so she just nodded. "B-but...I...and you..." Elphaba was lost for words.

"Elphie, are you all right?" 

Elphaba shook her head and just said, "You heard what I said about my feelings for you." Again Glinda nodded. Elphaba said, "What else did she show you?" 

Glinda sighed, "She showed me when I tried to give that make over." She waited for Elphaba's reaction.

The green woman's eyes went wide and she yelled, "WHAT! She saw us kiss. You didn't try to shield her eyes or look away or something?" 

"Well I tried to go to a different memory, but she figured it out what happened." Elphaba let go of Glinda, walked over to the bed and sat down with a great thump.

"I can't believe this."

"Elphie, please don't be upset. She loves you so much." Glinda walked over to Elphaba and gave her hug. 

Elphaba scoffed, "If she loves me so much then why did she die and leave me alone?" 

Glinda let go of Elphaba and looked her in the eyes. "Now that is not fair, Elphaba, and she has never left you alone. She has been always watching over you and still is." Tears started rolling down Elphaba's face. Glinda wiped them away and kissed away the during sensation.

"Did you see anything else?" Elphaba asked her voice cracked a little. 

"Just the part where we parted." replied Glinda. She didn't mention the part where the Wizard is her father. 'She is too fragile right now learning all this stuff.' thought Glinda. Glinda pulled Elphaba into a hug again. Elphaba hissed from the pain in her arm. "What's wrong?" Glinda pulled back concern filling her eyes.

Elphaba shook her, "Nothing" replied Elphaba. Glinda gave her a 'yeah right' look, so she started squeezing Elphaba's arms first. When she squeezed Elphaba's left forearm Elphaba pulled back and said "OW! Why did in the hell did you squeeze so hard?" 

Glinda looked at her hand and saw blood. She looked closely at Elphaba's forearm again and she a deep cut on it. Elphie what happened?" Elphaba tried to make it seem like a small thing. "It is just a little scratch" 

"Elphaba, that is more than just a scratch. That looks deep. Do you have any oil to clean the  
wound?" 

"Don't worry about it..it's nothing. I should be worrying about you. You're still hurt and you need your rest." Glinda got to her feet and pain shot through her. Glinda grabbed her chest and grunted. Elphaba jumped and put her arms around Glinda. "See I told you." Glinda sighed and pulled out of Elphaba's embrace.

"Look if I clean your wound I promise I will get back in that bed and rest for a little longer." 

"Well..." 

"Elphaba." Glinda said while she crossed her arms but gave Elphaba a pleading look. 

Elphaba gave in and nodded to the knapsack that she has. Glinda giggled knowing that she got through to Elphaba. 

'She always gives in when I give her that look.' she thought happily. While Glinda got the oil, Elphaba sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Glinda was going to the bed when she felt the pain building up again and she felt dizzy.

"Sweet Lurline." she dropped the oil bottle and started to fall. Elphaba saw what was happening jumped off the bed and caught Glinda mid fall. 

"Sweet Oz, Glinda!" Elphaba said, as she held the blonde woman up the best she could. Her arm still hurt from where it was squeezed, so she had a harder time holding Glinda up. 

"I'm okay." Glinda whispered, her voice weak. 

"No, you're not." Elphaba answered. "Like I said before you need your rest. My arm is going to have to wait." 

"But, Elphie..."Glinda started, but was interrupted. 

"No, don't argue with me. My arm will be fine. It's you that need to be taken care of." With that said, Elphaba took in a great breath before aiding Glinda back over to the bed. "Where's Takai?" 

"I don't know. She was gone when I woke up." Glinda answered. After Glinda was in bed, Elphaba then proceeded to sit at the edge of the bed and hold the blonde's hand. "What about your arm?" 

"It will be fine." Elphaba replied. "It's not like it's hanging by a thread or something." 

"How did you get such a wound?" Glinda asked as she gave the green hand a gentle squeeze. When the green witch didn't answer right away Glinda started to worry. "Elphie, how did you get that wound on your arm?" 

"A Gale Force Guard gave it to me." Elphaba answered quickly. "When I was getting the Grimmerie." 

Glinda's heart began to ache, for because of her Elphaba had gotten hurt. The only reason why Elphaba went to get the Grimmerie, in the first place, was so she could find a spell to try to wake her from that deep slumber. It pained Glinda even more to know the green woman could have suffered more damage that just an arm wound. Glinda choked back a sob. Elphaba noticing this instantly grew concern.

"Glinda, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Elphie, you could have been seriously hurt." She looked away, "And all because of me." 

"Hey, hey, hey now." Elphaba cooed. The green witch put her hand on the side of Glinda's face and made the blonde witch look at her. Glinda resisted a little bit but she diverted her eyes when she faced Elphaba. Elphaba saw the tears and sadness in Glinda's eyes. "Glinda...look at me please." When Glinda didn't do that she tried again. "Glinda, look at me." she said, with a little more force. Glinda finally did and Elphaba continued. "Glinda, I love you so much. This wound," she nodded to her arm with the wound on it. "The hurt would have gone away but the hurt from losing you if I didn't get the Grimmerie would have lasted forever."

"But..." Glinda interrupted. 

"No buts, I would do it over again if I had to. I don't care about it. I just care about you." Elphaba smiled that smile she rarely used. 

Glinda could help but smiled as well. "You always had a way with words." 

"I know...that's what makes me so smart." Elphaba laughed and Glidna giggled. Silence soon followed. They looked into each others eyes. They moved slowly towards each other until their lips meet in a kiss. 

When they parted from the kiss they smiled at each other. Elphaba then trailed her hand across Glinda's face and down her shoulders. However it wasn't long before a heavy cough came over the blonde. 

Elphaba looked at her in concern, and then her eyes fell upon the glass of water that still was on the table by her half eaten bowl of soup. Here, my sweet, why don't you take a sip of this. It will help calm down that cough." With that she picked up the glass of water and helped Glinda into a sitting position. 

Once Elphaba had said that Glinda stared at her in shock as the information of the Wizard being Elphaba's father came flooding back into her mind. Glinda peered at the green woman carefully. Yes, the green woman had more of her mother's features, but Elphaba did have some of the Wizard traits as well. 

"Is something wrong?" Elpahaba asked. 

"No, nothing." Glinda answered, with a smile, drank half of the water that was in the glass. Once she was done Elphaba helped her lay back down on the bed, however Elphaba nor Glinda heard footsteps that were making their way towards their room. 

"You just rest, my sweet." Elphaba said. "I'll take care of you."

"My, my, how sweet." A sarcastic voice rang out. Elphaba jumped to her feet, broom pointed out in a defensive manner at the Wizard who stood in the doorway. Elphaba, I must say I'm quite surprised to see you." 

"Stay back." Elphaba growled. 

"I'm not scared of you." The Wizard answered, as he took a few steps inside the room. 

"Oh, you will be." Elphaba spat. 

"I will be? I will be?" The Wizard questioned. "I'm sorry, Elphaba, but seeing you in your current state...well you don't seem quite threatening. Look at you! You're a wounded warrior, a suffering soldier, a hurting hero, a neglected knight. And you're trying to protect your golden haired maiden, Glinda, but you're going to fail. For you might be the warrior. The soldier, the hero, the knight, but I'm the dragon in this story, Elphaba, and I will burn your corpse to ashes." 

Elphaba in turn gave a mighty cackle before answering, "You're the dragon? You're more like a coward. You let your guards do all the dirty work as you sit back and watch. But if you insist you are the dragon then make no mistake Wizard...I will slay you!" 

Glinda could only watch in pain, knowing that The Wizard was Elphaba father, yet these two treated each other with such scorn. 

The Wizard scoffed, as he replied, "Like I said before I'm not scared of you Elphaba." With that the Wizard clapped his hands and a group of four Gale Force guards charged into the room. Their weapons held closely to them. Once the guards arrived the Wizard grabbed a gun from one of them, and pointed it at Elphaba's neck. "Drop the broom." Elphaba hesitated as her mind contemplated what to do next. "I said drop the broom!" The Wizard shouted as he cocked the gun. 

"Elphie, put down the broom." Glinda said, her voice filled with panic, as she tried to pull herself out of bed, but her wounds still hurt far too much.

With those words, said by Glinda, Elphaba put her broom down and leaned it up against the bed.  
Once the broom was down the Wizard snapped his fingers twice and two Gale Force guards grabbed the green woman. Each one held one arm. Elphaba winched as the second guard took hold of her wounded arm. 

"Please, let her go, you're hurting her!" Glinda yelled, as she tried to get once again to a stand position but failed.

The Wizard watched Glinda intently but made no move to help her. He then turned his attention to Elphaba who looked in pain herself as she watched Glinda suffer with her wounds. He knew something was up, but he wasn't going to wait around and find out. 

"I'm sorry, Elphaba, you have proved to be too much of a problem, so I'm going to have to kill you now." The Wizard said without faltering. 

"What?!" Glinda exclaimed. "You can't be serious!" 

"I would usually do an execution the tradition way, but I don't like it that this green freak called me a coward. So, I'm going to kill her myself right now." With that said the Wizard turned to one of his guards and whispered something into his ear. When he was done the guard then took off at top speed. "I sent him off to get my execution gun." 

"I won't let you do this!" Glinda shouted, as he finally got herself up from the bed, but a Gale Force guard was there to met her before she made it to the Wizard. "You can't do this, please!" She now started to cry heavily. 

"I can do anything I want! I'm the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" The Wizard shouted, as he walked up to Elphaba and spit at her feet. "Be happy, Elphaba. I'm ending your sad and pathetic life."

Just then the guard returned back with the Wizard's execution gun. The Wizard took it from his hand, made sure it had the correct ammunition, before motioning the two guards holding Elphaba to step back. 

"Stop! Please, Wizard, don't hurt her! Take me instead!" Glinda shouted, her voice filled with desperation. 

The Wizard turned to Glinda and rubbed his chin before answering, "I'm sorry, Glinda, your not the one I want dead. You have two minutes to say goodbye to the green witch." With that the guard holding Glinda let her go. 

Glinda wasted no time as she embraced Elphaba. "It's not fair, it's just not fair, I finally have you and you are taken away from me." Glinda replied, her voice muffled for she was crying so hard. 

"My sweet, you have to be strong." Elphaba answered, doing what she could to keep her voice under control. "Remember, what I said before, I just care about you." 

"But how am I suppose to go on without you?" Glinda asked, as she started up into Elphaba's brown eyes. 

"For the sake of Oz you will have to." Elphaba answered. "I see Oz falling. You have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"One minute left!" The Wizard shouted to them. His face showed he was quite impatience. 

"I can't let you die!" Glinda replied, as she clutched Elphaba tightly against her. "I can't live without you." The Wizard watched them carefully. He seemed to waiting for something to happen. 

"Glinda, listen to me. Oz is counting on you. Oz will be no more if you're gone too. Please, promise me you will fight to keep Oz safe when I'm gone." Elphaba answered, as she stroked Glinda's face. "Please, my sweet promise me." 

"I promise." Glinda whispered, as she pulled Elphaba's face down and kissed her deeply. 

The four Gale Force guards watched in shock as Glinda the Good kissed the Wicked Witch of the West. Only the Wizard looked unfazed about the kiss taking place as a small grin came across his face. The kiss gained intensity, for both women knew once it ended Elphaba's execution would take place. Once they finally parted Glinda said, "I love you, Elphie." 

"I love you too." Elphaba answered as she looked up to see the Wizard snap his figures twice and point to her. Then two guards pulled Glinda away from Elphaba. The Wizard then snapped his fingers again and the third guard pointed his gun at Glinda. 

"Try to escape Elphaba, and this guard will shoot Glinda. Do you understand?" The Wizard asked. 

Elphaba nodded her head as she stood perfectly still. The Wizard then cocked his execution gun and pointed it at Elphaba's neck. 

"Please, don't do this!" Glinda shouted, trying to change the Wizard's mind. She tried to brake free from the guard's grasp, but he was too strong. 

"I'm sorry, Glinda, but this must be done. Wickedness must be punished. Now look away unless you want to see Elphaba's blood covering the floor. When I count to three the trigger will be pulled. One..." 

"Sweet Oz, this can't be happening." Glinda cried out as she looked at Elphaba one last time before turning away. She couldn't bare seeing Elphaba getting shot. "Two..." The Wizard replied, as he took careful aim. "THREE!" And with that the gun went off. 

A loud bang was hear and smoke filled the air. When the smoke cleared however Elphaba still stood there unharmed. She touched her throat but no wound was there. Suddenly the Wizard started to laugh quite hard. 

"Why am I not dead?" Elphaba answered in confusion. 

"This gun had blanks in it." The Wizard answered. "You see, Elphaba, I had to find something out and I did. I found out that you and Glinda are lovers. I wasn't sure so I had to pretend to kill you and once you two kissed, well, it was the answer I needed. But don't get too comfortable. I still plan to kill you just not at this time." 

"But why?" Elphaba asked. 

"Now that I know you and Glinda are lovers. Well, I have more power over you." The Wizard answered, as he set down the gun and chuckled to himself. "Who would have guessed you two would become so...close."

"You bastard." spat Elphaba. One of the Gale Force soldiers walked over to Elphaba and smacked her across the face. Glinda gasped and struggled against the soldiers holding her. Elphaba grunted and slowly turned her head and looked at the Wizard, who had a smug look on his face. The Wizard shook his head and scolded her.

"My, my, my such a dirty mouth." He looked at her and said "You know what...I think you need to spend some time down in the dungeons too cool off."

"The dungeons...b-but you can't do that to her. She has done nothing wrong." Glinda stopped struggling, as she said, this with panic and a hint of sadness.

"Glinda." said Elphaba.

"Just let her go...please." pleaded Glinda.

"Glinda...stop." Elphaba said with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Elphie..." Glinda looked at Elphaba.

"Elphie? That's rich." laughed the Wizard. Glinda just glared at the Wizard.

"Glinda, it's all right." Elphaba looked at Glinda and smiled sadly.

Glinda shook her head, "No its not. This is so wrong."

"I think we had enough chit chat for one day." said the Wizard who interrupted Glinda. He looked at the Gale Force that held Elphaba. "Take her away." he said gleefully.

They nodded and started to pull the green witch out the door. Glinda couldn't stand by and watch this. She broke the hold the Gale Force had on her and started to run towards Elphaba.

"Elphie!" she said and the Gale Force stopped pulling Elphaba just to look at Glinda. Elphaba looked back to Glidna.

The Wizard seeing this grabbed hold of her, "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Wouldn't want you to be in more pain now." as he said this he moved his hand on to Glinda's wound and put pressure on it. Glinda screamed out in pain. Elphaba couldn't stand seeing Glinda in pain.

"STOP IT!" she yelled, as she tried to break free of the Gale Force ignoring her own pain, but they held on tighter. The Wizard stopped putting pressure on Glinda's wound.

"What did you say?" Glinda didn't look so good she was breathing heavily. Elphaba looked at the Glinda with concern and the looked at the Wizard with all the hate the she had for him.

"I said stop it. Can't you see you are hurting her?" The Wizard looked at her was confused.

"Stop what? OH..you mean this." He pressed his hand hard on Glinda's wound again. Glinda screamed in pain again and tears were streaming down her face. 

Elphaba could no longer take the Wizard's sadistic ways, so she spit into his face. 

The Wizard didn't say anything at first as he stared into the green woman's angry eyes. He then wiped the spit from his cheek before replying, "Take her away." 

The Gale Force nodded their heads and started to take Elphaba away. Elphaba struggled the best she could but the Gale Force were stronger than her. "No...Elphie." whispered Glinda as she watch the soldiers take Elphaba out of the room. 

"Don't worry about, your precious, Elphie." sneered the Wizard. "She will be fine for now at least." He released Glinda. Glinda quickly moved away from the Wizard, but collapsed for she was more weak after what the Wizard did to her. Glinda started to cry. The Wizard sighed and just looked at Glinda. 'What am I going to do with her?' he thought. He just shrugged his shoulders. "All right men lets go." the Wizard said to the Gale Force. They nodded their heads and left. The Wizard took one last look at the sobbing witch and then he too left. 

Glinda didn't know how long she was on the ground crying. 'Elphie..this all my fault.' and a lot of other thoughts were running through her head. Guilty ones, ones of Elphaba sitting in the dungeons, or of Elphaba being tortured. She shivered at these thoughts, for all she knew they could happen. A soft tapping was heard against the window. Glinda heard it, and she slowly gingerly lifted herself of the ground. Slowly she made it to the window and saw it was Takai. The blonde witch quickly opened the window. "Where did you go?" was the first thing she said.  
Takai noticed that Glinda was very pale and she looked like she was crying.

"I went to get something to eat." 

"Oh." was all Glinda said. 

Takai was concerned, "What in Oz happened? You look like you have been crying." 

Glinda sobbed. "The W-wizard c..came into the room when Elphaba was in here." Glinda stuttered really bad. 

Takai looked around in the room. "Where is Elphaba now?" 

"Probably all most to the dungeons by now."

"The dungeons!" screeched Takai. 

Glinda nodded her head. Takai stared pacing in front of Glinda. "But why?" 

Glinda didn't want to go into the whole story. So she just said, "They captured her and now the Wizard is putting her in there." 

Takai stopped pacing and looked at Glinda. She knew there was more to the story but didn't press it..not yet at least. 

"Where are the dungeons?" she asked. 

Glinda looked at the Crow suspiciously. "Why?" 

"No need to look at me that way. I want to help you get your love back." 

Glinda was taken a back and her heart warmed at what Takai said. Glinda smiled and asked, "Why do you want to help?" 

Takai thought for a moment, she has come to love both of the witches, before replying, "I never seen this love between any humans. I think it is a special one and I want to help it out." 

Glinda was close to tears. "Thank you." 

Takai bowed her head a little. "I have grown fond of you two. Now, I'll try to find Elphaba and help out anyway I can." 

Glinda nodded as she answered, "Be careful." 

"I will." Takai replied, as she gave a warming smile to Glinda before flying away. 

X

Elphaba sat in the dungeon trying to take care of her wounded arm, however she was failing. Without the right materials she just couldn't clean her wound properly.

With a anger sigh Elphaba hid her face in her hands before replying, "What a fine mess I'm in."

The dungeon was cold, and quite dark inside. There was only one small window that barely gave any light to the cell. Elphaba wasn't fearful of the dark. The thing that made her nervous was if it rained she would be in some danger. This was so because the cell was so small she doubted she could escape from the water droplets completely. She hoped and prayed Glinda was safe, but as long as she stayed with the Wizard nothing was certain. 

Suddenly she heard someone whisper her name, "Elphaba! Elphaba!" The green woman's head shot up looking for the source of the voice. Her eyes then fell on the small window that was lined with metal bars several feet up. There peeking her beak though the bars was Takai.

"Takai!" Elphaba exclaimed with joy. "You don't know how happy I am to see you. Where did you go before?"

"I was hungry." The Crow answered. "We birds have to eat too you know." 

"How did you know I was here?" Elphaba answered. 

"I talked to Glinda. She told me some information." Takai answered. 'I'll have to find the rest of it later.' Takai thought to herself. "Are you all right?" 

"For the time being. I really need to get out of here, and get Glinda." Elphaba replied. 

"How to escape is the question though." The Crow said.  
Elphaba thought for a beat or two before an idea came to her mind. "I need some form of pick. That way I can work on this lock." 

"What about the guards?" Takai asked.  
"Let's worry about the lock first." Elphaba answered, with a crafty grin. "All right?" 

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Takai replied. "I'll be back as soon as I can." With that the Crow flew away leaving Elphaba once again alone. 

X

Takai when through the woods that wasn't far off from the palace. She was weaving through it looking for something to help Elphaba pick that lock. The Crow was looking for quite some time and she soon began to give up hope.

'This is frustrating I can't find anything.' The she spotted something on the ground. She flew down to get a closer look. Takai looked at it and thought 'Perfect...this could definitely help Elphaba do just that'. She picked up with her beak and took off. She finally got back to the window of the cell Elphaba was in. Takai saw that Elphaba was laying on the small bed that the cell had. She was staring at the ceiling humming a song. "Elphaba" Takai whispered Elphaba picked up her head and looked at Takai.

"Takai" she jumped off the bed and walked to the window. "I was getting worried." 

"Hold out your hand." instructed Takai. Elphaba did so and so Takai dropped what she found in Elphaba's hand. "This can help you pick that lock." Elphaba looked down to see what it was. She smiled and said "This is perfect. This pin should work." 

"What about the guards?" Takai asked again. 

"I'll have to wait until the guards are done with their rounds before I make an escape. I do admit it will be hard to escape without my broom, but I can always get it later." Elphaba said as she put the pin into her pocket. "Takai, when you get a chance go back to Glinda, and tell her that I'll be back for her once I escape. I just need to think of a plan. I can't do it here because who knows when the Wizard will kill me. But make it known to her I'm not leaving her." 

"I'll tell her, deary." Takai said. 

"Thanks again, Takai, you have really proved to be a good friend." Elphaba said, as she tipped her hat to the Crow. 

"No problem." Takai answered. "Good luck." 

X

Many hours passed before the last guard made his final round. He looked through the cell to see what looked like to be the green witch sleeping. Her hat was covering her eyes as her chest gently rose and fell. After taking this one last look, he checked the lock, and then left. Once the footsteps of the guard was gone Elphaba lifted her black hat from her eyes, got up and made it over to the lock. She removed the pin from her pocket and started to work on the lock. It was very dark so Elphaba had to listen to what the lock was telling her.

Several minutes passed and Elphaba knew she was making some progress but the lock was still not open yet. But Elphaba's patience would soon pay off, for not too long after the green woman heard the lock snap open. A great weight was then lifted off her shoulders, as she opened the door. With extreme caution Elphaba made her way through the dungeon. She knew vaguely how to exit the dungeon, but because of the darkness it proved to be harder than she thought.

'All I need is to find a large window or something of that nature.' Elphaba thought to herself as she passed around another corner. More minutes went by and the green woman still couldn't find her way out. "Damn it! In the dark this dungeon is like a labyrinth." 

Elphaba was walking around the dungeons for a good couple of hours. The sun was coming up and it was starting to light the way. After seeing that she came to the same place that she was just a few minutes ago Elphaba was growing frustrated.

'I'm never going to find my way out of here.' She thought. The green witch notice that the sun was coming up. Elphaba started to panic a little bit. 'The Gale Force could come at any moment.' Elphaba broke out into a run, desperately looking for some way out. She rounded a corner a saw stairs leading up. "Finally." she said and ran up the never losing her pace. The sun was out as soon as Elphaba got up the stairs. 'I need to get to Glinda, she can't stay here with that Wizard.' Elphaba stopped running as she tried to remember what way Glinda's room was. She snapped her fingers in remembrance. She turned to her right and started to walk until she meet another pair  
of stair. 'Lets see I go up these stairs take a left and walk all the way down until I see...' Elphaba was interrupted by voices coming her way. Elphaba started to panic she looked around for any place to hid. She spotted a hole in the stairs. The voices were getting closer to her. Elphaba got in there just in time. 

"I can't believe we are going to meet the Wizard." said one voice. Elphaba looked out just a little bit to see who they were. She saw a glimpse of silver. Elphaba moved out a little bit to get a better look. It was the tin man.

'Boq.' she thought guilty. 'Well I am glad that spell worked.' Elphaba then saw the Cowardly Lion. 'Maybe that could be the cub that I rescued.'

"I know me too." this came from the Scarecrow. Elphaba did a double take. The green woman carefully looked at it.

'He looks so familiar and that voice sounds just like Fiyero's, it can't be.'

"Is he really has wonderful as they saw he is?" asked a new voice, its sounded timid and shy.

Elphaba snorted, "Yeah wonderful my ass." she whispered so that they wouldn't hear.

They walked passed the stairs and Elpaba saw what the person looked like as they passed her. The green witch gasped kind of loudly at what she saw. It was a little girl with light, brown pigtails. She was wearing a simple blue dress and had black little dog in her arms. What made her gasp was that the little girl was wearing the Ruby Red Slippers. 'That's the girl who has my sister's slippers.' but froze when she saw the group stop walking.

They turned around. "What was that?" whispered the Tin Man. The Scarecrow looked around  
and spotted Elphaba. Elphaba saw the Scarecrow looking right at her. And then it hit her, this Scarecrow was Fiyero. 

His eyes widen in shock when he saw the green witch. "I didn't hear anything." The Scarecrow answered quickly. "Um, how about you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up in a minute." 

"Are you sure?" The Tinman asked. 

"I'm sure, don't worry, I won't be long." The Scarecrow replied, with a calm grin. 

The others just nodded and continued on their way. Once the rest of the group was a good distance away the Scarecrow went over to Elphaba. 

"What are you doing here?" He hissed. 

"I could ask you the same question." Elphaba spat. "What are you doing in that getup?"The Gale Force was searching the cornfield, so I dressed up like a Scarecrow so they couldn't find me." Fiyero replied. "How did you get in here? Are you okay? You look kind of pale." 

"I have been running around the dungeon for hours trying to find way out. I just escape from it not too long ago. Now I'm trying to get to Glinda." Elphaba answered. 

"Wait, a minute, you were in the dungeon?" Fiyero asked. "Why were you in there?" 

"The Wizard threw me in there that's why." Elphaba answered, as she wiped some extra sweat from her forehead. 

"Why would the Wizard do that?" Fiyero questioned. 

"He's not as Wonderful as Oz think." The green witch replied as she got out of her hiding place completely. "Now I can't stand around here, and chat, the Gale Force guards will soon know I escaped, and then they will be flooding these halls looking for me." 

"Wait!" Fiyero said, in a loud whisper. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"You're going to see the Wizard with your group, right?" Elphaba asked. 

"Yes, we're on our way right now." Fiyero answered. 

"You have to stall the Wizard as long as possible. Just keep talking if he will let you." Elphaba said as she fixed her hat. "Can you do that?"  
"I'll try my best." Fiyero replied. 

"Good luck." Elphaba said as she went to leave but Fiyero grabbed her arm. 

"Be careful, Elphaba." He answered. 

"I will. Don't you worry." Elphaba replied, as she took off up the stairs. 

X

It wasn't too long after before one of the Gale Force guards went down to the dungeon to give Elphaba her breakfast. 

"Okay, Witch, here's your..." The guard dropped the tray in shock when he saw the cell door swinging open with no green woman in sights. "Oh, no. OH, NO! Wizard! Wizard, she's gone! The Witch is gone!" The guard shouted as he ran up to the Wizard's room. 

"What do you mean she's gone?" The Wizard screamed. 

"She's not in her cell, your Ozness. She has escaped. I don't know how but she did." The guard answered, he voice trembling slightly. 

"I want guards combing this place for her! I want her found!" The Wizard yelled. "Do you hear me?" 

"I will get the rest of the Gale Force working on it right away." The guard said as he quickly left.  
Once the guard was gone the Wizard kicked a small table, that was near him, as he cursed under his breath. He then stormed out of the room and headed towards Glinda's room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where is she?" The Wizard shouted, as he burst through Glinda's door. Glinda was sitting on bed talking to Takai, who was informing Glinda what was happening, when the Wizard burst into her room. Glinda jumped in surprise from loud bang her door made. Takai flew out the window, trying not to be seen. 

"Where is who?" Glinda asked in confusion, not knowing why the Wizard was so angry. 

"Don't pay dumb with me! The Wizard yelled, as he pulled Glinda to her feet. "Where is Elphaba?"

"She's in the dungeon." Glinda answered in fear. "You had the guards put her in there." 

"You're lying!"The Wizard replied, as he slapped Glinda across the face. "Elphaba escaped the dungeon last night, so you must know where she is your just not telling me!" 

"I honestly don't know!" Glinda answered, as the Wizard started to shake her roughly. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Glinda, but if I must, I will." The Wizard spat, as he threw Glinda onto the bed and started to search the room. When he didn't find anything right away he turned back to Glinda. "Where is she? Tell me and I won't hurt you." 

"I all ready told you I don't know!" Glinda cried, as her wounds throbbed with pain. 

"I have no patience for your lies!" The Wizard shouted, as he went back over to Glinda and pulled her up so her body was dangerously close to his own. Glinda shuddered in discomfort as his face lingered only inches away from her own. "Tell me where that green freak is." 

"I know...nothing." Glinda whispered. Before the Wizard could respond a knock was heard just beyond the door before a deep voice rang out.

"Your Ozness, that girl, Dorothy and her friends are here to see you." 

"All right, I'll be there in a minute." The Wizard answered, as he released Glinda. "I'll be back to see you later." He whispered to her before leaving.

Once the door closed and the footsteps faded away Takai flew back in straight to Glinda, who went and sat on her bed her hand on the place where the Wizard slapped her. Takai landed on her lap and she felt something landed on her head. She looked up and saw tears streaming down Glinda's face.

'The poor thing.' The Crow thought. Takai didn't know what to say she was still in shock to see the Wizard do that to Glinda.

"Elphie." Glinda whispered. 'That's it...I need to find Elphaba and get her back here.' Takai flew off Glinda's lap and to the door.

Glinda watched Takai. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to find Elphaba and bring her to you, but I can't do that with the door closed." Takai looked back to Glinda. "Do you mind opening it for me?" She nodded to the door. Glinda nodded and slowly made her way to the door. She opened it and Takai went out the door. " I will find her as fast as I can. Please rest deary." and off she flew in her search for the green witch. Glinda smiled at what Takai was doing for her. She closed the door and made to her bed. She suddenly felt very weak and dizzy. Her wound started to really hurt.

'I guess that took more out of me then I realized' She thought. Glinda never did make it to the bed she fainted halfway there. 

Elphaba just made it to the top of the stairs out of breath. She paused for a moment to catch her breath which didn't last long when she heard a door slamming shut and heavy footsteps coming her way.

'Crap' she thought. The green woman looked around for any place to hid. Elphaba spotted a door that was opened. So she quickly ran in to it and found out that it was a cleaning closet. She didn't have time to close the door. Elphaba stood still next to a mop hoping that she wasn't seen. Elphaba saw who the person was as they were going down the stairs that she just ran up. 'The Wizard' she thought, 'What is he doing up..." Her thought trailed off. Her eyes went wide and started to breath shallow. "Glinda." she whispered. Elphaba busted out of the cleaning closet. She didn't hear a door open, some talking and the door closing again.

Elphaba didn't have to go far until she came face to face with Takai. "Thank Oz, I found you." Takai said, as she hovered in front of the green woman. "You need to go to Glinda. When the Wizard found out you escaped he came to the room and thought she was hiding you." 

"Did he hurt her?" Elphaba asked in concern. "He slapped her, but one of his guards called to him before he could do anything else. I have never seen anyone that angry before." The Crow answered. "Now come lets go before someone sees you." 

With Takai leading they made it to Glinda's room fairly quickly. Elphaba slowly opened the door, so she wouldn't startle Glinda if she was wake.

"Glinda?" Elphaba whispered. But when Elphaba opened the door completely she saw Glinda laying on the floor inches from the bed. "Sweet Oz!" The green woman exclaimed as she ran over to the blonde's woman's side. 

"Her wounds must be bothering her again." Takai said as she perched herself on the table near them. 

With one mighty lift Elphaba picked Glinda up and placed her on the bed. "This is all my fault." Elphaba whispered. Her was voice cracking as she looked at Glinda's current state. 

"Don't lose hope, Elphaba, you can still escape." The Crow said as she flew near the window. 

"I can't do anything if Glinda's not wake." Elphaba answered. "I'm not leaving her." 

"You can hide in here for the time being." Takai replied, as she flew near a closet that wasn't too far from the bed. "I think it's big enough."  
"It will have to do." The green witch answered, as she walked over to the closet and checked it out. 

"Just to warn you, Elphaba, the Wizard said he would be back." Takai said as she flew back to Glinda. 

Elphaba nodded her head as she took her broom that still laid against the bed. "Good to know."

"You probably didn't have anything to eat now."

Elphaba shook her head yes.

"Why don't you get something to eat? There is an apple tree not to far from here." Elphaba thought about it. She was worried that the Wizard would come back while she was gone. Elphaba shivered at the thought of the Wizard could do to Glinda.

Takai seeing the distress on the green witch's face said, "Don't worry I will protect her from the Wizard the best I can."

Elphaba smiled, "Thank you but you could get hurt." If Takai could smile she would have at the thoughtfulness of Elphaba.

She puffed out her chest a little as she answered, "I can hold my own." Elphaba chuckled and gave in.

"All right I will go and get something to eat." Elphaba got on her broom and went out the window to the woods to find that apple tree. 'I hope Fiyero is stalling the Wizard.' Which he was by getting Dorothy and the others talking too. 

Elphaba landed in the woods. She got off, put the broom on her shoulder and looked around for something to eat. Her stomach grumbled loudly.

"I guess I'm more hungry than I thought." She spotted an apple tree, so the green skinned woman walked over. Elphaba looked for some ripe ones. She spotted some good ones and picked them off. Elphaba sat underneath the tree and started to eat fast. 'Got to get back before the Wizard does.' she thought. Soon she was done and she felt less hungry and more energized. Elphaba got back on her broom and flew back to Glinda's room. 

Takai was sitting on the table looking at Glinda. Sometimes she should would look back at the door to make sure the Wizard didn't appear. Glinda groaned and opened her eyes. She slowly got up into a sitting position, grunting a little bit from the pain from the wounds.

"What happened?" 

"You fainted that's what happened." responded Takai as she flew onto Glinda's lap.

"Oh." the blonde witch said. Glinda started to rub her forehead and moved her hand down her face. She winced when touched the side of the face the Wizard slapped her. Concerned Takai looked at Glinda's face. A bruise was starting to form where the slap was.

"How are you feeling?" 

Glinda looked at Takai with weariness in her eyes. "I still feel weak and my chest really hurts."  
The blonde witch then looked around and quickly noticed she was in her bed. "How did I end up here? I know I didn't make it to the bed before I fainted." 

"I found Elphaba, and I led her back to the room. We found you laying on the ground and she picked you up and put you on the bed." The Crow answered. 

"Elphaba's here?" Glinda asked, in shock, as she looked around the room. 

"Well she's not here now." Takai replied. "I sent her off to get something to eat. She should be back..." 

The bird was cut off by the green woman flying into the room on her broom. She got off her broom with great speed when she saw Glinda was awake, and it wasn't long before the two women shared an embrace.

"Oh, my sweet, I'm so happy to see you are awake. Takai told me what the Wizard did to you." Elphaba said, as she caressed Glinda's wounded cheek. 

"Oh, Elphie, I'm so thankful you escaped from that dungeon. I was so afraid you would be killed." Glinda said, however before they could share this moment any longer footsteps could be heard coming their way.

"Oh, no, it's must be the Wizard again. Elphie, you must hide." 

Elphaba nodded as she rushed into the closet and closed the door, but let it opened a crack so she could see what was going on. Takai too left as she flew out the window. It didn't take long before the Wizard walked into the room. He carried a gun in one of his hands as he closed the door of Glinda's room behind him. Glinda gulped nervously when she caught sight of the gun.

"I told you I would be back." The Wizard said, as he made his way over to the closet where Elphaba was hiding in. Elphaba held her breath as the Wizard stood by the closet door, but instead of opening the door he just leaned the gun by it. "Hopefully I won't have to use this. "The Wizard said, as he walked over to Glinda. "I believe I'm a patience man, but all people have their limits. All I want to know is where Elphaba is. Tell me this and you have my word I will leave you alone." 

"Why are you so obsessed in finding her?" Glinda asked, as she tried to change the subject. 

"I have my reasons." The Wizard answered. "Now tell me what I want to know." 

"I can't." Glinda whispered. 

"Why do you try my patience?" The Wizard yelled but quickly controlled his voice back to normal. "I don't ask for much. All right, all right, how about this. You tell me where Elphaba is, and I will get a doctor here to look over your wounds. Wouldn't you like that? I think you would." Glinda bit her bottom lip as she thought about what the Wizard had just said.

When the Wizard saw this change in Glinda he grinned evilly as he continued, "Just think...your wounds healed. No more feeling dizzy or weak, and you before you know it you will be back flying in your bubble in no time. What do you say?" Glinda didn't answer, yet she looked at her wounds and sighed out deeply. "I'll give you sometime to think this over." The Wizard said, as he began to run his fingers through Glinda's golden hair. Glinda pulled back slightly as he did this. He looked very annoyed that Glinda did this but only said, "I'll be back for an answer very soon." With that he picked up the gun and walked out of the room. 

Elphaba remained hidden until the Wizard's footsteps disappeared completely. "He just doesn't give up does he?" Takai said as, she flew back into the room. 

"Apparently not." Elphaba answered, as she went back to Glinda's side. 

"Don't worry, Elphie, I wasn't considering about tell him where you were." Glinda replied. "I was just being quiet so the Wizard would give us more time." 

Elphaba in turned took Glinda's hand in her own and answered, "I think you should tell him." 

"What? Elphaba, you can't be serious." Glinda asked in shock.

"I am very serious." The green witch replied. "Glinda, you're hurt and you're not getting much better. If you had a doctor to look over your wounds then there's a good chance you will heal fairly quickly." 

"But, Elphie, the Wizard might hurt you, or decided you need to be killed now. He said he wanted to do that. Maybe he wants to find you so he can do just that." Glinda said, as another wave of pain went through her body but she hid the hurt. 

"I can't stand to see you suffer though." Elphaba answered, as she turned to a tired looking Takai. "I think you should go and rest. You must be tired with all your flying about that night when I was in the dungeon." 

"I'm not tired." Takai replied, as she blinked her eyes a few times trying to wake herself up some more. 

Elphaba just shook her head as she picked up the Crow and walked her to the window. "Go and sleep. Glinda, has bought us sometime so take advantage of it." 

"Fine, but I'll be back." Takai answered, as flew off towards the tree tops. 

"Elphaba, I'm not telling the Wizard where you are." Glinda said, once the crow had left.

The green witch sighed as she walked back over to the blonde's woman's bed before sitting down at the edge of it. "Please, don't make this difficult." 

"Don't make this difficult?" Glinda asked. "You're the one asking me to give you up, and there's a good chance you might be hurt or even killed." 

"I don't think the Wizard will kill me." Elphaba said. 

"You don't know that." Glinda retorted as she took a deep breath. "Let's not talk about it right now. I'm just so happy you're here." 

"Me too." Elphaba said as she leaned down and took Glinda's lips for a kiss. The kiss was soft at first, but soon gained strength as Glinda pulled Elphaba onto the bed completely.

Elphaba wanted nothing more but to slowly and passionately make love to Glinda, but with the blonde in her current state the green witch knew she couldn't do that. At least not yet. As the kiss continued Elphaba cupped Glinda's face to draw her in closer. The kiss lasted several moments later before they had to pull away for air. It wasn't long before Glinda gave a small moan, as Elphaba trailed a few light kisses across her neck and collarbone. Elphaba could tell Glinda didn't want her to stop, but the blonde was still injured and she didn't want to take any chances with the wounds.

When Glinda felt Elphaba pull back she whimpered in earnest, "No, Elphie, please don't stop." 

"I'm sorry, my sweet, I don't want to hurt you. But I promise I will make it up to you when your well." Elphaba replied, as she kissed the top of Glinda's hand. The green witch's gaze then fell onto Glinda's wounded cheek where the Wizard had hit her. 'How could he strike such a woman?' Elphaba thought to herself. 'He will pay for that.' Then she met Glinda's gaze before pulling herself up from the bed.

"Please lay back down with me." Glinda said, as she gestured Elphaba to come back towards her. 

"You need to tell the Wizard where I am. You need to see a doctor." Elphaba replied, as she turned her back to face Glinda. 

"I'm not doing that." Glinda answered firmly. "I don't care what you say. Please I don't want to talk about it." 

"We have to talk about it. The Wizard will be back." Elphaba replied. "He has offered to get you a doctor. Glinda you need to see one." 

"Elphaba, I know you're worried about me, but let's see how thinks goes before me do anything drastic." Glinda said, in a soothing tone. "Can you do that for me?" 

Elphaba sighed out deeply, but answered, "Okay, we can see how things go, but I'm not making an promises." 

"That's fine with me. Now just come over here and lay down." Glinda said, as she gestured to Elphaba once again to come towards her. Elphaba sighed and lay down next Glinda. She put her arms around Glinda and they both soon fell asleep.

A half hour later Glinda shot straight up from slumber. She was breathing heavily from the dream she had.

'That was horrible.' thought Glinda. The blonde witch shivered when she thought about the dream. It had Elphaba in it and the dream showed the Wizard killing Elphaba in the most horrible way possible. Glinda got up from bed and turned around to look at Elphaba. She shook her head, 'I can't tell the Wizard and Elphaba can't make me. She needs to get out of here...but how?' Glinda was in deep thought and didn't notice that Takai was back. 

"What are you thinking about, Glinda?" Glinda jumped a little when she heard Takai speaking. Glinda walked over to the Crow so not to wake Elphaba from the loud talking.

"I was thinking about getting Elphaba out of here." she whispered. "So you're not going to tell the Wizard that Elphaba is here?"

Glinda shook her head no. "But what about you...you need help." 

"I will be fine." Glinda felt pain shot through her but she hid it. " It's her I am worried about. The Wizard could kill her." Glinda looked back at the sleeping form of Elphaba. "Do you know some place that we can hide?" The blonde witch asked, as she turned back to look at Takai.

"We?" said Takai with a hint of confusion. "We as in you, me, and Elphaba." Takai started to pace on the window sill. She was torn between helping Glinda out or keeping Glinda here. Finally Takai gave into Glinda. She stopped pacing and looked at Glinda. "I do know of a place. It is kind of far though." 

"That's fine." said Glinda. She was happy inside. Elphaba would be safe. "So how are we going to get there? By broom?" Takai asked. 

Glinda chuckled "No...Elphaba can't know about this. We are going by bubble." 

"Glinda, are you strong enough to do that?" 

Glinda shook her head yes. "We should leave right now." 

"All right." Takai said as she flew by the window. "Get your bubble all set and follow me." 

Glinda smiled as she went by Elphaba and made her bubble and soon her and Elphaba were flying off into the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was serval hours before Elphaba woke from her nap. When she realized she was not in bed and Glinda was not with her she stood up in panic. "Sweet Oz, where am I?" Elphaba said, as she jumped to her feet in fear. 

"Calm yourself, deary, everything's okay." Takai's voice could be heard. 

"Where am I? Where's Glinda? How did we get here?" Elphaba asked quickly. 

"Whoa, Elphaba one question at a time. First of all, you are in one of the deepest part of the forest. Second, Glinda went to get some water, and third, we got here by bubble." 

"By bubble? Glinda took herself and myself here by bubble? But...but how could that be? She's hurt." Elphaba pointed out. 

"She might be hurt, but her love for you is stronger than any pain she feels." Takai answered, just then Glinda could be seen pushing through the brush. 

"Oh, my sweet." Elphaba replied, as she rushed over to Glinda and took her into a tight embrace. "Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine, Elphie, really I am." Glinda answered. "I felt a little weak after we got here so I went to get some water." 

"Why did you take us here?" Elphaba asked. 

"I...I...had a bad dream. " Glinda replied, her voice soft. "It was so horrible. The Wizard killed you, Elphie. I remember seeing your blood everywhere in the dream. Your body battered and cut up. And in the background the I could hear the Wizard laughing. I couldn't bear taking a chance you would get hurt if I told the Wizard where you were." 

"But my sweet, you're still hurt." Elphaba answered, as she pulled Glinda closer to her. 

"I'm okay for the time being. Really I am." Glinda answered. 

"Thank you though, for looking out for me, my pretty." Elphaba replied, as she nuzzled her face into Glinda's golden hair. "What made you think about coming here?" 

"Takai led us here. It's safer than other places because not many people travel here for any reason." Glinda answered. 

Elphaba was overjoyed that herself and Glinda were far away from the Wizard, but Glinda's wounds only looked worst than before. 'Traveling here must have taken a lot out of her.' Elphaba thought to herself, as she peered deeply into Glinda's tired looking blue eyes. "Why didn't you just wake me up when you decided to leave?"

"I doubted you would let us leave after the Wizard offered me a doctor." Glinda answered. 

"You know me too well." The green woman said, as she kissed Glinda on the cheek. 

"Um, guys I suggest you make a fire." Takai replied, from on top of a branch. "A fire scares off most wild animals, like lions, tigers, and bears." 

"Oh, my." Glinda answered, looking quite worried at the mention of wild animals. 

"Don't you worry about the fire, Glinda, I'll get the fire wood." Elphaba said. "You just go lay down and rest your wounds." 

It wasn't long before Elphaba found enough wood and they had a roaring fire going. They were happy to be out of the Wizard's castle, but that couldn't be said about everyone, for when the Wizard saw Glinda and Elphaba were gone he screamed out loud in rage. Then swore that both Elphaba and Glinda would pay. 

X

Elpaba was sitting in front of the fire just staring at its dancing flames. The green witch was in deep thought. She turned her head to the left side of her to see the sleeping form of Glinda, who was using Elphaba's cloak as a blanket. Glinda a few hours before said she was tired and went to bed. Elphaba went back to looking at the flames.

'She needs to get a doctor.' A thought struck her. 'Or maybe I could use the Grimmerie to help the healing process.' Elphaba went to the get the Grimmerie.

Meanwhile Glinda was having another nightmare. Again it was about Elphaba dying. A gun shot was heard in it and she saw splatters of blood everywhere. Glinda whimpered and moved around a little bit. Elphaba heard the whimper that came from Glinda.

She stopped walking and heard a soft, "Elphie...no." Elphaba turned around and started to run back to Glinda's side. Glinda in her dream saw the dead body of Elphaba blood was coming out of her chest and her eyes were wide open. "NO!" Glinda screamed and shot up from the ground.

She started to cry and in no time Elphaba was there hugging her and saying soothing words trying to calm her down. Glinda held Elphaba tightly never wanting to let go. Soon the crying went away and Glinda pulled away from Elphaba. Elphaba not wanting to let go of the blonde witch just yet, pulled her back in.

This time she gave Glinda a passionate kiss. Glinda started to go down and pulled Elphaba down on top of her never breaking the kiss. The kiss started to gain intensity and Glinda was moving her hands down Elphaba's back and back up. Her hands wove into Elphaba's raven hair. They paused for a moment to regain their breath. Elphaba lifted herself up a little with her arms and she looked down to Glinda to see love and want shining in her eyes. Elphaba leaned down and started to kiss Glinda again. But pain shot through the both of them. For Elphaba it was her left arm and for Glinda it was her chest. Elphaba grunted and got off of Glinda, Glinda whimpered from the lost of heat. Again Glinda hid her pain from Elphaba.

'I can't let her worry.' Glinda got to a sitting position and looked at Elphaba with concern. "Elphie?" She whispered.

"I know you are still hurting from your wounds." Elphaba said. "It doesn't matter that you try to hide it. I can see still see the pain in your eyes." 

"What about you?" retorted Glinda, "You're in pain too." 

Elphaba unconsciously covered her injured arm with her hand. Elphaba turned away. Glinda then shifted gears after Elphaba did that. 

"There's nothing we can do about it now." Glinda replied softly. 

"There might be another way." Elphaba said. 

"I am NOT turning you in to the Wizard so I can get a doctor." Glidna answered, firmly.

"No, I mean, there might be a spell in the Grimmerie." Elphaba said, as she stood up, got the book, and sat back down next to Glinda as she started to flip through the pages. "There might be a healing spell that I can use. Ah, ha, here is something." However Elphaba looked worried as she read over the text. "I don't know if I want to do this. It could make things worst." 

"I think we should try." Glinda replied, as she took the green woman's hand in her own. 

"Are you sure?" Elphaba asked. 

"I'm very sure." Glinda answered, with a gentle smile. 

"All right, here we go." Elphaba said, as she put down the Grimmerie and started to read the words. "LAEH, OTNIAP, LEAH, OTNIAP, EKEM, LEAH OTNIAP, EKEM." 

Elphaba could see the spell was doing something, and her hopes began to rise until she saw Glinda grab her chest in extreme pain. 

"Sweet Oz, my heart!" Glinda whispered loudly. 

When Elphaba saw this she stopped the chant and took Glinda into her arms. "By Oz, I'm sorry, my sweet, I'm so sorry." Elphaba replied, as she started to cry silent tears.

X 

It took several minutes for Glinda's pain to settle completely. Glinda looked up into Elphaba's eyes and could see the distress and worry that they were filled with. Not to mention the tear burn marks that had made their way down the green woman's cheeks.

"Elphie?" Glidna whispered, as she tried to have Elphaba look at her, but she turned her head away. 

"I'm so sorry." Elphaba choked. "I'm sorry, I hurt you." 

"Elphie, please, don't blame yourself." Glinda said, as she tried to take a green hand into her own, but Elphaba just pulled her hand away. 

"I hurt you!" Elphaba replied. 

"Elphaba, we had to try something. You did what you could." Glinda answered, as she tried to take a green hand into her own again, and this time she was successful. "We just have to accept there is no quick fix to these wounds." With that Glinda began to caress Elphaba's wounded arm. Just then a loud twig could be heard being snapped into two just beyond the trees. "What was that?" Glinda asked, her voice clearly showed she was worried. 

"Oh, no." Elphaba whispered, when she saw the fire was nearly out. Meaning their protection against wild animals were fading with it. Suddenly a low growling could also be heard. 'Damn, why didn't I feed the fire sooner?' 

"Elphie?" Glinda asked, in concern. 

"Don't worry, my sweet." Elphaba said, as she slowly got up to get her broom and to check what was making those noises. With cautious steps Elphaba went over and was able to get her broom. Then her eyes caught a quick glimpse of that she thought it was. "A bear." Elphab whispered. "And probably a hungry bear." Elphaba moved to where she saw the bear. She looked around and saw nothing.

"Elphie...is it gone?" said Glinda as she looked around. Elphaba breathed a sigh a relief. She turned around to Glinda, "Yeah I think it's gone now." 'Wonder why?' she thought. Glinda relaxed a little bit then she saw the bear right behind Elphaba.

"Elphaba! Behind you!" she yelled. 

The green witch froze and slowly turned around looking down she saw bear paws. Slowly she looked until she met the eyes of a black bear. Elphaba gulped nervously.

Suddenly the bear swiped one of its paws at her. With no time to react, Elphaba just held up her arms to protect her face. Elphaba heard a rip and pain in her left arm. She screamed in great pain. Glinda watched in horror as this happened. Glinda couldn't move for she was still a little weak from the spell. Both heard a screech and a black blur starting to attack to bear.

"Takai." they both said. Elphaba backed away cradling her injured arm. Elphaba watched as the Crow attacked in blind fury against the bear.

The bear swatted is paws trying to hit her but Takai was too fast. Glinda looked around for something to get rid of this bear. Finally she spotted the Grimmerie. Glinda bit her lip.

'There maybe a spell in there to get rid of the bear. But I never read from it before. It never hurts to try though.' the blonde woman thought. Glinda moved to where the opened Grimmerie was. Glinda started to flip through the pages. Glinda looked up and saw that Takai was starting to slow down in her assault. 'Got to hurry...please let me find something.' Glinda stopped the on one page. She was shocked when she found out that she could read it. 'To make fire' it read. Glinda started to say the chant. "EISRPU, TAERGERIF, EKTA, EISRPU, TAERGERIF! When she was done the fire roared to life. Going up high into the sky. The bear seeing this got scared and ran for its life.

After catching her breath Elphaba started back over to Glinda. "That was quick thinking, my sweet, and Takai you have much courage." 

"Well, like I said before deary, I can hold my own." Takai replied, as she flew down next to the two women. 

"That you can." Elphaba answered, with a smile, as she patted the Crow on the head. 

"Oh, Elphie, your wound has gotten worst." Glinda said, when she saw Elphaba's wounded arm bleeding even more. 

"I'm lucky a scratched arm was all I got from that bear." The green woman replied, as something just hit her. "Glinda, you read from the Grimmerie." 

"I did. Didn't I?" Glinda answered, a little in shock herself, but then another wave of pain started to course through her body. 

"Are you all right, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, in concern. 

"I'm fine." Glinda lied. "I'm just surprised that I could read that chant." 

"Maybe, later we can see if you can read more chants." Elphaba suggested. 

"That would be good." Glinda said, as her stomach began to growl.

"I guess that bear isn't the only one who is hungry." Takai replied, with a chuckle. 

"I'll go see if I can find some berries." Elphaba said, as she stood up. 

"But, Elphie, your arm." Glinda pointed out. 

"It will be fine for the time being." Elphaba answered. "Maybe I can also find some herbs too help our wounds." 

"Just don't wander too far, deary. Who knows if that bear has friends." Takai said. 

"I'll be back before you know it." Elphaba replied, as she walked out of sight. 

Once the green woman was out of view Glinda's breathing became quite labored because of the pain from her wounds. 

"Oh, my, Glinda you don't look that good." Takai said, as she jumped into the blonde woman's lap. 

"That took a lot out of me." Glinda whispered. "But I can't let Elphaba know I'm hurting. She will just blame herself and consider giving herself up to the Wizard, so I can get a doctor." 

"A doctor would help." The Crow answered. 

"Oh, so you're on Elphaba side." Glinda said, her tone a little harsh. 

"I'm on nobody's side." Takai retorted. "I'm just telling you the facts. This wounds would be best suited if you had a doctor look at them." 

"I know that." Glinda replied softy. "But I'm not giving up, my Elphie." 

Not too far away Elphaba was leaning up against a tree. She was breathing quite hard as a result of the pain in her arm. "Sweet Oz, that bear got me good." Elphaba whispered to no one. "We can't keep this up forever. Glinda will have to see a doctor sooner or later. And I'm not too far behind." Elphaba shook her head as she tried to regain some confidence. "I have to be strong. I have to be strong for Glinda. She hasn't given up yet and neither will I."

X

Back at the Emerald City the Wizard was sitting in on this throne starting blankly at the wall. Just then one of his guards came through the door. "Your Ozness, I have some good news." 

"Did you capture Elphaba?" The Wizard asked, with great hope to his voice. 

"No, Sir, but traps to catch that Witch are being set up as we speak." The Gale Force guard answered. 

"How can you do that? We don't even know where she is!" The Wizard shouted. 

"We have a few witnesses say they saw a pink bubble flying towards the deep part of the woods. The ten Witch Hunters are heading there now setting traps along the way." The guard answered. "It shouldn't be long before their traps catch that Wicked Witch." 

"Let's hope they don't fail." The Wizard said, as he gave the guard a questionable look. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back at the woods Elphaba was looking for anything to eat and for stuff for their wounds. Elphaba spotted a munchkinberry bush.

'Finally something to eat.' she thought happily. She walked over to the bush and started to pick the berries that were ripe. Elphaba took of her hat and put the berries in there. She filled her hat half way full of berries and started to look for some more. Elphaba spotted a plant. Elphaba smiled she knew what that plant was. 'It helps with wounds.' she thought looking down to her own wound that she wrapped just minutes before and was thinking of Glinda. The green woman went and picked the plant and put it in here hat. "I think that will hold us for awhile" Elphaba said out loud. Humming Elphaba started to walk back to the camp. On the way she saw an apple tree. "What good luck." She went to and started to pick the ripe apples.

Meanwhile back at camp Glinda wasn't fairing to well. She was laying up against the tree, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Glidna clutched her chest tightly and whimpered in pain. Takai could only watch as Glinda suffered. Takai flew onto the blonde woman's lap. She saw blood seeping through the bandages.

'That's not good.' "Glinda...you bleeding through." said Takai with concern. 

"I know." was all Glinda said. She opened her eyes and looked at Takai, who was getting very worried right about now.

"Elphaba needs to know." started Takai.

But Glinda cut her off with a sharp "NO!" Takai jumped backed a little from the force of Glinda's voice.

Glinda seeing this soften a bit. "I am sorry... She can't know." Glinda started to get up slowly. Takai got off Glinda and flew next to her when she started to walk.

"She's got the right to know." Glinda stopped walking when she heard what Takai said. In her mind she heard her own words echoing in her head about the wizard being her father.'She's got a right to know.' 

"Glinda, are you all right?" asked Takai. Glinda shook her head.

"Yeah. I am just tired. I'm going to lie down." She grabbed Elphaba's cloak and lay down with it on top of her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep very quickly. Once Takai knew Glinda was asleep, she went to get Elphaba.

'It doesn't matter what Glinda says. Elphaba has to know.' she thought. Elphaba was close to camp when she ran into Takai.

"Takai, what's wrong?" Elphaba panic a little. "Is Glinda all right?" 

Takai landed on Elphaba shoulder. She shook her head no. Elphaba felt her heart beating wildly. "What's wrong?"

Takai took a deep breath and started to tell the green witch everything. 

X

Glinda opened her eyes to see Elphaba pouring some kind of liquid into a leaf. Glinda got up into a sitting position wincing softly from the pain in her chest. Elphaba heard her mentally she shook her head.

'Why did you keep this from me?' Instead The green woman said, as she brought the leaf over to Glinda. "Good your awake. Here open up." With that said Elphaba she offered her some of the liquid to drink. "This should help the pain of your wounds." 

Glinda took the leaf and drank the liquid inside, but as soon as her mouth could taste the substance her face went sour.

"This tastes awful." 

"I never said it would taste good." Elphaba answered, with a chuckle. "Come on finish up it up. I have berries once you're done." Glinda did finish it up and then she peered down and could see Elphaba's arm had been wrapped and it stopped bleeding.

"Elphie, your arm. It looks so much better." 

"Yeah, this plant works great." Elphaba replied, as she took some of the plant she had grounded up and began put some over Glinda's wounds.   
"This should help stop the throbbing and the part you drank should help the pain." 

"I can all ready feel it working a little." Glinda said, in surprise. 

"Well, it will take a few hours for it to work completely, but until then let's have those berries." Elphaba said, as she placed down her hat. 

"That sounds great! I'm really hungry." Glinda replied, as she saw the amount of berries Elphaba had picked. 

"My goodness, Elphie, did you pick enough berries?" 

"Better to have extra than not enough." Elphaba answered, as she put the apples off to the side.  
"We'll have those another day." 

Elphaba and Glinda shared the berries feeding one another on occasion and squirting berry juice on each other's faces. With the plant bringing great relief to their wounds that made their moods brighten. It wasn't long before the berries were finished and Elphaba put her hat back on. 

"I must say that plant works amazingly." Glinda said, as she licked the last amount of berry juice from her fingers. 

"It will take still some time for the wounds to heal, but at least the pain is gone." Elphaba replied.

Just then Glinda started to giggle as she said, "Elphie, you still have berry juice on your face." 

"I do?" Elphaba asked. "How can you even tell?" 

"I can see it. The juice is right by your lips." Glinda replied, as she reached her hand up to try to remove it, but couldn't. Once Glinda's hand touched Elphaba's lips they both froze. Several seconds of silence passed over them as they just stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Did you get the berry juice off my face?" Elphaba whispered. 

"Not yet." Glinda whispered back. "But I will now." With that Glinda gently touched her lips to Elphaba's. The kiss was soft and soon the berry juice was long forgotten. When they pulled apart Elphaba could see Glinda was blushing.

"Are you all right?" Elphaba asked, as she cupped the blonde's face. 

"I'm better than all right." Glinda answered, her voice heavy with desire. Then the blonde witch kissed Elphaba again, but this time laid down as she pulled the green woman on top of her. Elphaba looked a little unsure as her body made full contact with Glinda's. 

"Don't worry, Elphie, you won't hurt me. Now, please, make love to me." Glinda said. Desire and want was all ready flowing through Elphaba's body so without further delay she kissed Glinda with great passion.

Lips feasted on one another as hands roamed everywhere. It wasn't long before Glinda moaned in pleasure as Elphaba trailed kisses down the her neck. Elphaba then started to tug on Glinda's dress in the attempt to remove it. 

"I want to feel you." Elphaba whispered between kisses. Glinda not wanting to waste anytime started to undo the buttons of her dress. Elphaba too began to remove her black attire and soon both women were in their underwear before Elphaba placed her body once again on top of Glinda's. After delivering a few more kisses to Glinda's neck Elphaba then began to cup Glinda's bosom through her bra. Glinda gasped as she arched her back up to allow the green woman have better access. 

"Oh, Elphie." Glinda moaned, as she dug her hands into Elphaba's raven hair. With gentle and careful motions Elphaba removed her own bra before getting rid of Glinda's. Once the barrier shielding Glinda was removed the green woman went straight to work placing soft kisses on one of Glinda's breasts.

"Oh, oh, Elphie!" Glinda squealed, as the green lips came into contact with her flesh. After giving adequate amount time to one Elphaba then in turned did the same to the other. Glinda gripped the green woman's hair even tighter as Elphaba continued to love her breasts. Seeing Glinda was very much aroused Elphaba then used her free hand to give them a gentle massage. After doing this, for a little while, Elphaba then started to descend lower down Glinda's body. 

"You're so beautiful." Elphaba whispered, as she trailed a hand down the blonde witch's thigh until her legs opened to reveal pink panties. After placing a kiss on each thigh Elphaba gently hooked her fingers under Glinda's panties and removed them, and tossed them to the side. Her own black ones soon followed suit. Glina pushed Elphaba's head further down and opened her legs wider than before trying desperately to give Elphaba the hint of what she desired. The green woman knew what Glinda wanted, but decided to tease her a little longer. So the green witch trailed her kisses back up Glinda's body as her fingers gently grazed the blonde woman's skin. 

"Elphaba..." Glinda whimpered, as her body shook and her legs buckled. 

"Soon, my sweet, I promise very soon." Elphaba replied. "I want you trembling with desire before I take you." The green woman then crashed her lips against Glinda's for a rough kiss.

"Oh, Elphie, you're so Wicked." Glinda groaned, as she pushed down on Elphaba's shoulders so the green woman's weight was fully on top of her. 

"You're mine." Elphaba growled. "Mine and only mine." 

"I'm yours, to take or to conquer, whatever you want." Glinda answered, as she felt Elphaba place a hand between her legs. Glinda was enjoying submitting to Elphaba's every action and gasped in pleasure as their passion heightened. Elphaba then nuzzled her nose against Glinda's as she continued to tease her still. 

"Elphaba, please, I need you." Glinda whimpered, the desire was thick in her voice.

The green woman could feel the blonde trembling in her arms, her desire was so intense. With that okay by Glinda Elphaba answered her pleads for passion. The blonde witch gave a sharp gasp and screamed out loud as the green woman continued to pleasure her. Elphaba soon quicken her pace as she felt Glinda was near climax. She then claimed the blonde's lips to muffle another cry. It wasn't long before Elphaba brought Glinda to climax. When Glinda finally calmed down Elphaba looked into her eyes and was shocked to see tears start to come down her lover's face. After seeing this Elphaba held Glinda close.

"Did I hurt you?" The green witch asked, her voice fearful. 

"No, you didn't hurt me." Glinda replied, as she kissed Elphaba's cheek. "I'm just so happy. I have never been this happy in my life." 

Elphaba in turn kissed Glinda on the top of her head. Then Elphaba rolled off of her and pulled Glinda close so she could cuddle more closely. "Sleep, now, my sweet. I love you." 

"I love you too, Elphie." Glinda replied, as she rested her head in the crook of the green woman's shoulder and soon fell asleep.

X 

Glinda opened her eyes. She felt arms shift around her waist. Glinda turned her head and saw Elphaba. A very naked Elphaba. She in turned looked at herself, seeing that she was naked. She was confused for a moment before the memories of the night before came flooding back to her.

The blonde witch blushed at what they did. She wasn't embarrassed. 'Last night was wonderful...I just can't believe we did it in the woods.' she thought.

Glinda looked around for her clothes. She spotted them a few feet away. Carefully Glinda extracted herself from Elphaba, not wanting to wake her. Once she was free, Glinda went to get her clothes on. After Glinda got her clothes on she saw the cloak, so she went and put it on Elphaba who has curled into a ball. Glinda sighed, she bent down, ran her fingers through the raven locks and kissed Elphaba on the cheek. She froze when Elphaba started to stir but didn't wake. Glinda let out her breath.

'She has a right to know.' echoed Takai's and in her own voice. 

Glinda walked away from sleeping witch. "She has a right to know that the Wizard is her father." Glinda started to rub her forehead. "But how am I going to tell her?" she whispered to herself. She didn't have time to think of an answer for pain went through her. It was very painful. Glinda gasped and clutched her chest. She bent over a little bit. 'the plant's effects must have worn off. Sweet Oz it so much worse now.' Glinda fell to her knees for her legs couldn't hold her up any longer. It wasn't long before she fainted. 

It was a little while before Elphaba woke up. When she didn't find Glinda in her arms she sprang up and scanned her surroundings. "Sweet Oz, no." She whispered when she saw Glinda passed out of the ground not too far away. With great speed Elphaba took some water that was by the fire and splashed it in the blonde witch's face. 

"Elphie?" Glinda whispered, as she opened her eyes. 

"Oh, my pretty, what happened?" Elphaba asked. 

"I guess the plant's pain curing medicine wore off." Glinda answered. "My chest hurts so much."  
"I'll go find another plant of that kind." Elphaba said, as she went to get up to grab her clothes but Glinda stopped her. "No, please, just hold me." Glinda answered. 

"All right, my sweet." Elphaba replied softy. "I'm here for you. I'm here." 

X

After Glinda's pain calmed down a bit she took a nap but soon started to have had another nightmare. The Wizard was holding her back forcing her to watch what was happening to Elphaba. Elphaba was chained to a wall. Her hands were above her head and her eyes were closed for the moment. Glinda looked at the damage done to her lover. Blood was running down the side of her face. Some of it mingled in with her hair. Bruises were on the side of the face, they were from the abuse from the Gale Force, and there were probably a lot more. Bones were broken too.

Glinda struggled against the hold of the Wizard. "Let me go. I need to get to her. Elphie." 

Glinda said this out loud in her sleep. Glinda had sweat forming on her forehead and was moving around. Takai saw this and flew down from her perch in the tree to Glinda's side. 

"Glinda." she said. 

"Glinda." whispered Elphaba as she opened her eyes. 

"Elphie." said Glinda. 

The Wizard gripped her tighter making her stop moving. "Say goodbye to you lover." The Wizard hissed into her ear. A Gale Force guard appeared just after he said that. 

"No!" yelled Glinda. "Elphaba!" She tried to break free again but the Wizard was too strong. 

Elphaba looked at Glinda "I will always lov-" but was cut off when the guard ran a sword through her.

"NO!" Glinda yelled in both her dream and in the woods.

The Wizard started laughing. "The Wicked Witch at last is dead." 

Takai bit Glinda hard on the arm, trying do something to wake Glinda up. That woke Glinda from the nightmare. Glinda opened her eyes and quickly sat up. Glinda started to cry. Takai flew upon her lap and nuzzled her to make her feel better.

'What was in that dream?' So she asked, "Glinda what did you dream about?" 

"T-the w-wizard killing El..Elphaba again." she choked.Takai flew up to Glinda's shoulder. "But it is just a dream..right?" Glinda looked at Takai with worry and panic. 

"That's just it. It can actually happen. The Wizard could actually kill her." 

Glinda looked around, she didn't see Elphaba anywhere. The blonde witch jumped to her feet in panic and Takai fell off her shoulders but quickly got her balance back. 

"Where is she?" She asked in a panic. 

"Where's who?" asked Elphaba,as she walked through the brush. Glinda breathed a sigh of relief and rushed over to the green woman. Glinda gave her a tight hug. "Why didn't you tell me you  
left?" 

Elphaba was confused at what Glinda was doing.' What's going on with her?' 

"I did." she answered. 

"Oh..I guess I forgot." Glinda chuckled a little nervously as she let go of Elphaba. Glinda went into deep thought mode.' Elphaba is not safe here. But how to get her out of here? I know she won't leave on her own will.' Elphaba saw that Glinda was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" 

That brought Glinda back. "Oh, uh, nothing." 

Elphaba didn't believe her. "Yeah right nothing...are your wounds hurting again?" Elphaba made a move towards Glinda but Glinda took a step back and shook her head. True her wounds were hurting her but she worried about Elphaba more. "No, they don't hurt." She changed topics. "So did you find anything?" 

"Um...yeah. I found some more apples and munchkinberries." She pulled out her knapsack full of the fruit. 

"I am amazed at how much food you found." 

"I'm lucky, I guess." said Elphaba while stifling a yawn. Glinda saw this. "Why don't you lie down and rest." Elphaba shook her head no.

"What if you get another attack?" 

Glinda sighed, grabbed the green witch's arm and pulled her to the spot where they usually slept. Elphaba let Glinda pull her. "I'll be fine Elphie. Now you need your rest...nobody likes a cranky witch." Elphaba smiled.

"All right but wake me up in a few hours, okay?" She laid down. 

"Okay." Glinda said as she put the cloak over Elphaba. Glinda leaned down and gave a kiss on Elphaba's cheek. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." Elphaba whispered back and soon she fell asleep.

"Fresh dreams, Elphie." Glinda stood up straight and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"  
Glinda grabbed the knapsack filled with fruit and started to go by the fire to think about what to do with Elphaba. Glinda spotted the Grimmirie. "Maybe a spell in there could help me." She stopped and picked it up.

Two hours and a handful of berries later, did Glinda finally get somewhere with the Grimmerie. 'I still can't believe that I can read this spell.' she thought. To induce sleep it read. Glinda groaned.

"How is this going to help me?" 

"Help you with what?" asked Takai out of nowhere. 

Glinda jumped in surprised and closed the Grimmerie quickly. When she saw it was just Takai, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh its just you Takai. I thought you were" 

"Elphaba." finished Takai. Glinda shook her head yes. 

Takai landed next to Glinda. "Why?" She turned her head sideways looking at Glinda with  
curiosity. 

"I'm trying to figure out a way to get Elphaba out of here and all I found in the Grimmerie was to induce sleep." 

"Well that won't be necessary" Takai said. Glinda looked back to the sleeping form that was Elphaba.

"I know that but how?" and turned back to look at Takai. 

Elphaba began to stir from her slumber. She woke up seeing Glinda and Takai in what looked like a heated discussion. She heard, "By bubble" from Takai and a "Maybe" from Glinda. 

Elphaba got up and walked over to the two of them. "Do what by bubble?" she asked. She saw both of them freeze. Glinda was the first to turn around. Glinda spotted the annoyance and suspicion in the green woman's eyes.

Glinda stood up. "Oh, nothing important." Glinda hated lying to Elphaba. 'But this has to be done. Forgive me Elphaba but this is for your own good.' 

Elphaba put her hands on her hips. "Yeah right, if it is not so important then why is it that you and Takai-" she never finished the sentence for she was cut off by a pair a lips on her own. Elphaba wrapped her arms around Glinda's waist. All thoughts were lost for Elphaba as the kiss grew in intensity. Elphaba pushed against Glinda making her move backwards. Glinda tripped over the closed Grimmerie. They broke apart to look at the now opened book. 

'Stupid book.' thought Elphaba. Glinda saw the page that it opened to 'To induce sleep' Then the idea came to her. 'That's it.' Glinda looked at Elphaba who looked at her. "Glinda what's wrong?" Elphaba asked when she saw the pain in Glinda's blue eyes.

Glinda smiled sadly and said, "I'm sorry." she looked away form Elphaba, "But I have to." Glinda then kissed her as if for the last time. 

"Do what?" Elphaba asked after the kiss. 

"This." Glinda knelt down to the Grimmerie and began to chant. Elphaba suddenly felt very sleepy. She shook her head trying to fight the sleepiness.

"Glinda, what are you doing?" Elphaba fell to her knees. Glinda stopped the chant and looked at Elphaba with tears in her eyes.

"Getting you out of here." she said. Elphaba couldn't fight anymore. The last thing she saw was tears streaming down Glinda's face. She fell forwards with a thump. Glinda cried harder after Elphaba hit the ground.

"What did you do to her?" asked Takai as she walked towards Glinda.

"I put her to sleep." 

"How long will she be out?" 

Glinda sighed, "I don't know." The blonde woman stood up. "Takai, I need you to go with her." 

"What?" screeched Takai, "You can't be serious." 

"I am." Glinda formed a bubble around Elphaba. "Take her far away from here." She turned to Takai," She is not safe." The Crow flew up to look into Glinda's eyes."You're not safe here either." Takai replied. 

"The Wizard is out to kill Elphaba. I can't let him do that. Please Takai do this for me." Glinda begged with pleading eyes. 

"All right, just you be careful." The Crow answered, as the bubble carrying Elphaba started to fly away and she started to follow it, 

"Safe, flight, Elphie." Glinda whispered, as she watched the bubble and Takai disappear from sight, "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Several miles away from their original campsite Elphaba awoke. She shook her head as she got to her feet. "Where the hell am I?" She whispered as her eyes scanned the area around her. When she realized Glinda was not around she began to panic, "Glinda? Glinda! Glinda, where are you?" 

"She's not here." Takai's voice came out from a tree branch. 

"Where is she?" Elphaba asked. 

The Crow flew down and perched herself on Elphaba's shoulder. "Promise me you won't get mad if I tell you." 

The green woman eyed Takai suspiciously but answered, "All right." 

Glinda used a spell from the Grimmerie, called to induce sleep, and she placed it upon you. Then she sent you by bubble far away from the original campsite." Takai answered. 

"She did WHAT?" Elphaba yelled, that caused the Crow to fly off her shoulder. "Why did she do such a thing?" 

"You promised you wouldn't get mad!" Takai replied. 

"I lied." Elphaba growled. 

"Elphaba, listen, she was only looking out for your safety." Takai answered. "I mean, she has been having bad nightmares where you get killed and..." 

"Glinda has been having nightmares about my death?" The green woman questioned, as she calmed down a bit. 

The Crow nodded her head. "There's still one thing I don't know, Elphaba. Why did the Wizard throw you in the dungeon in the first place?" Takai asked. 

"I called him a bastard." Elphaba answered. 

"I see." Takai replied. "Is that it?" 

"Well, to make a long story short, he pretended he was going to execute me in front of Glinda. But it was only a trick to find out if we were lovers or not. He soon found out the answer and he did this to hold more power over us." 

"He's a sneaky one ain't he?" Takai said. "Now I see why Glinda has been having those nightmares." 

"Nightmares or no nightmares she shouldn't set me away. Why didn't you stop her?" Elphaba asked. 

"I couldn't say no to her." Takai answered. "Especially when she looked at me with those pleading blue eyes." 

"Yeah, I know the ones." Elphaba said as she began to pace. "Well I have to go back and find her." 

"Elphaba, the Wizard is out to kill you. That is why Glinda sent you away in the first place." The Crow replied. 

"Being far away from the Wizard will not help me be safer. He will just send more guards or Witch Hunters after me. Takai, I know Glinda did this to protect me, but I must go back. Now where's my broom?" Elphaba began to search for her broom. She found it at the place where she first woke up. Elphaba went and got it. 

"Elphaba, I can't let you go." Takai said as she flew in front of the green witch. 

"Takai, I respect your words and your courage but I must go. You made sure I got here safely. You did your job. Now I must do mine. I know Glinda is looking out for me, but as long as I stay here I can't look after her." 

Takai thought about what Elphaba just said and answered, "I also respect your words and your courage, so go. Go to your love. But if Glinda asks say you over power me." 

"That I will." Elphaba said, as the journey back towards the campsite.

X

Glinda was just sitting on ground on at the campsite pondering to herself if sending Elphaba away again was a good choice when something flew out from the bushes and hit her in the neck.

"Ouch!" Glinda cried out, as she pulled out a dart from her neck. "What in Oz? Oh, oh, I feel dizzy." With that she fainted. 

"I got her! I got her!" A voice yelled, as the ten Witch Hunters came out of the woods. "The Wizard will be proud when we bring her back." 

Another Ozain looked at an unconscious Glinda over before replying, "You five take this one back to the Wizard and you other four come with me. We're going after the Wicked Witch." 

X

Glinda groaned and opened up her eyes. She looked around to see where she was. When Glinda tried to move something held her back. Glinda looked at her hands and saw that she was chained to a wall. "Where-Where am I?" she said groggily. 

"Well my dear your chained to the wall." said a voice in the shadows in one of the corners. Glinda grew frightened. "Who are you show yourself." The person laughed and step out into the light that came through the little window. Glinda gasped at who the person was. "Wizard...what are you doing here?" 

The Wizard looked at Glinda. " I came to see how you were doing."

Glinda scoffed. "Yeah right." 

The Wizard shook his head. "I'm sorry Glinda that my witch hunters captured you they were suppose to get Elphaba. But I guess you will do." He smiled evilly. Glinda didn't like that smile it gave her the creeps.

"Where am I?" Glinda asked again. He moved closer to Glinda with small steps. "Your in the dungeons my sweet." 

"Why the dungeons?" The Wizard laughed. Glinda shivered at that laugh it sounded like pure evil. "I can't have you running away from me again. Now tell me...where is Elphaba?" 

Glinda kept silent. "Don't try my patience woman." He moved until he was right in front of Glinda's face. "Where is Elphaba?" 

Glinda looked at him with defiance in her eye."You can try anything you want but I am not telling you where Elphaba is." and with that she spat in his face. 

The Wizard wiped the spit off his face and sneered, "We will see about that. I will make you talk." Then he put his hand on her wound and pressed hard. 

The pain was horrible she felt it coursing through out her entire body. But she didn't scream. 'I am never giving him the satisfaction.' "Is that the best you can do?" 

The Wizard held it for another minute and stopped. "I can do so much worse. But I don't want take all the fun away from my Gale Force."

He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Coming through the door was one Gale Force guard. But instead of the usual green uniform they wore. This one was wearing red. Glinda looked at the guard with confusion.

The wizard saw this and said, "This is a special one, specializes in torturing." Glinda looked into the eyes of the soldier and saw something that caught her eye.

'That doesn't look right. It looks like he is being controlled by something.' The Wizard turned to guard.

"I will be back in a few hours. Do what ever you want. Try and get her to talk." The guard nodded like a robot. The Wizard then turned to Glinda. "I will see you in a few hours then maybe with some information on where Elphaba is." 

Glinda straighten her back as much as the chains could. "I will never tell you anything. Torture me all you want I will never betray Elphaba." 

The Wizard rolled his eyes. "Right...I guess I will leave you two alone." He smiled and left leaving Glinda alone with the guard. The guard slowly moved towards Glinda. Glinda braced herself for the pain that she knew that was coming. 'Stay away Elphaba. Please Lurline let her stay away.' 

X

Elphaba was flying as fast as her broom would allow. The wind was whipping through her hair as she rushed back towards their original campsite. Suddenly as she was making it around a bend of trees a pain hit her heart. With a grunt Elphaba lowered her broom down to catch her breath.

"What the hell was that?" Elphaba whispered. The pain lasted a little longer before it finally ended. Elphaba shook her head trying to recover from the sudden pain before starting to fly again. "By Oz I hope Glinda's okay." 

An hour passed before Elphaba got back to the original campsite, but Glinda was no where in sight. The fire was out and by the look of the wood it looked to be out for a while.

"Glinda's not here. Damn it, where would she go?" Then Elphaba caught sight a small field mouse nibbling on some short grass. "Hello? Excuse me?" Elphaba called to the mouse. 

"SWEET OZ! The grass has come alive and is seeking revenge on me for eating it!" The mouse screamed, as he saw Elphaba. 

"No, I'm not grass. I'm a human even though I'm green." Elphaba answered, as she walked cautiously over to the mouse. "Do you live here?" 

"Yes, I do. It's nice here but why the heck are you here, human? I mean I see more and more humans around here. First those ten hunters, then a blonde woman, and now you." The mouse said with a huff."Wait, you saw a blonde woman?" Elphaba asked, her voice hopeful. 

"Yeah, she was pretty wounded I must say. Those ten hunters captured her for reasons I'm not sure. I was trying to warm myself by this fire that use to be lit when they came." 

"Where did they take her?" Elphaba questioned. 

"They said something about taking her to the Wizard." The mouse answered. "If you go over there you should to be able to find some footprints. But I wouldn't worry. The Wizard will look after her." 

"That's what I'm afraid of. Thanks for the information though." Elphaba said, as her eyes then fell on the Grimmerie that was resting not to far away. The green woman picked up the book and put it into her bag before getting on her broom and flying off. Her heart was beating wildy as she thought about what the Wizard might do to Glinda. "I'm coming Glinda. Hold out, my sweet. Please, hold out." 

X

Glinda could barely stand after the couple of hours of torture. The only thing that was holding her up was the chains. The guard step back with a bloody sword in his hands. The guard got bored with just beating Glinda so he got creative and brought a sword into the mix of things. "Why won't you say anything?" He said tonelessly. 

Glinda spit some blood out of her mouth before she replied. "Like I said before, and I will say it again, I will never betray Elphaba...I love her too much." Something in the guard stirred but it went away as soon as it started.

'Make her talk make her suffer by any means necessary.' echoed the Wizard's voice in his head. 'Y

'Yes master.' he thought silently. Glinda notice the slight change in his eyes before it disappeared. It hit her.

'He is being controlled to do this.' She stopped thinking when she saw that the soldier was making his way back towards her.

He stopped right in front of Glinda and raised his sword to her left eyebrow. He pushed down but not enough to break the skin yet. Glinda moved her eyes up to see the sword there. Glinda started to breath heavily. It hurt to do that.

'Probably broken a couple of ribs and Oz knows what else is broken.' She thought. Glinda closed her eyes waiting for the sword to move. She heard the door open and heard, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything...Oh I guess I am." Glinda opened her eyes to see the Wizard standing there with a smile on his face. "Go on..finish what you were about to do." goaded the Wizard. "Maybe she will talk now." The guard gripped the sword tightly and Glinda again closed her eyes. But before he did anything again something stirred in him. Telling him don't do it and kill the Wizard but it was gone again replace with the Wizard's orders. The guard pulled the sword down almost getting Glinda's eye. Glinda grunted from the pain. "All right you can stop." the Wizard said as he made his way to injured Glinda.

The guard nodded his head and moved away. Glinda opened her eyes and could feel the blood running down her face. It was getting into her left eye and making her eye sting. The Wizard looked at the damage done to Glinda. A nasty blue and purple bruise was forming on the side of her face and now the cut on her face was flowing freely. 'No doubt there were now broken bones and some more cuts on her arms and sides.' 

"Glinda, my sweet, this could all end if you just tell me where Elphaba is." 

"I will never tell you" she spat. "I would rather die than tell you." 

"You will die from the wounds you have now and the gun shot wound."  
Glinda just stayed silent. The Wizard sighed, "Look I will give you time think about it. Come guard we will leave her to think." With that the Wizard went out the door. "We'll come back later and if you say no, then more torturing." The Gale Force nodded and dropped the sword to the ground and left right after the Wizard. 

Once she knew she was alone Glinda started to sob. Pain was going through each time breathed. "Elphie..." she choked out. Her body was tired and weak from the beating and she soon fell asleep as the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground was the chains.

X

Elphaba flew into the window where Glinda was held the last time, but there was no signs of Glinda had been in this room recently. Then Elphaba heard a faint scream coming from the floor below her.

"Sweet Oz, Glinda!" With that she ran out of the room and headed towards the dungeons.

With careful footwork she silently made her way down inside the dungeon. She could see some figures moving not too far away. With a few quick strides Elphaba made it behind a pole. She saw a Gale Force guard dressed in red beating Glinda. The green woman nearly started to cry when she saw the damage the red guard had all ready done. Bruises lingered on Glinda's arms and face as some other wounds were bleeding very heavily. Clearly she also had some broken bones. Her previous wound from the gun shot was even bleeding through the bandages. 

Elphaba then leaned closer against the large pole in the dungeon when another shadow caught her attention. The shadow soon showed it was the Wizard. Elphaba held her breath as he passed by the pole she was hiding behind. He soon entered the room where Glinda was chained. He had a gun with him. He sat it down by the pole before making it over to the blonde witch. He then motioned for the guard in the red uniform to leave. 

"No signs of Elphaba yet, she's probably injured or dead." The Wizard said, with a cruel snicker as he watched the guard in red leave. 

"You don't know that." Glinda answered, her voice weak from being tortured. 

"I know more than you know." The Wizard answered. "Now tell me if Elphaba isn't dead where is she? Tell me and I will stop this torture and get you a doctor." 

"What makes you think I will know where she is?" Glinda asked. 

"If anyone would know, it's you." The Wizard spat, as he began losing his patience. "You know what I really don't get you, I really don't. I tried to be kind, I tried to be patience, but you are just not cooperating. When you were shot I took you in, gave you food, water, and shelter, and this is how you repay me? Not telling me the one small piece of information I want to know! But then a part of me isn't surprised you won't give up that green freak!" 

"Don't call her that!" Glinda snapped. 

"Oh, yeah, I forgot she's your lover. I bet you call her many things when you're in her bed!" The Wizard sneered, as he walked very close to her. "But that doesn't mean she isn't a green freak!" 

"Why are you so cruel?" Glinda replied, as watched him edge up closer and closer to her. 

"I'm the Wizard of Oz." He answered, as placed his body only inches from Glinda's. "And I can do anything I want." With that said he grabbed Glinda's face in a rough manner and kissed her.

Glinda was completely and utterly surprised by this and tried to pull her lips from his own, but he held on to her face with great strength. And with her arms chained to the wall it was impossible to move away. 

Elphaba's heart nearly stopped beating as she watch in great rage the Wizard kiss Glinda. Elphaba's eyes then fell on the gun that laid close to her. 

Once the Wizard finally pulled away, only to regain his breath, Glinda replied in panic, "What are you doing?" 

"I'm doing what I want." The Wizard answered, as he claimed Glinda's lips again for a rough but this kiss was shorted lived. 

"Take your filthy hands off of her and step back now!" Elphaba's voice rang out in an aggressive manner, as a gun could be seen pointed only inches away from the Wizard's head. The Wizard stopped dead in his tracks as he felt the cold steel pressed against the back of his head. With careful and cautious steps he let go of Glinda and moved away from her. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off right now!" Elphaba spat, with hatred. 

"Elphaba, you're here. I thought at much." The Wizard answered. 

"Silence!" The green witch shouted. "Get up against the opposite wall!" 

"Do you plan to kill me?" The Wizard answered, surprisedly quite calm. 

"Just get up against that wall!" Elphaba replied, as he jabbed the gun against his head to hurry him along. Once the Wizard was in his place the green woman turned to Glinda. "Are you all right?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I think so." Glinda said, as she trembling a little. 

"I'm going to ask you again." Elphaba snarled, her attention brought back to the Wizard. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off!" 

"Are you really going to kill me in cold blood? I really don't think you will." The Wizard replied. 

"For what you just tried to do to Glinda, you shouldn't doubt my actions." Elphaba answered, as she cocked the gun. But instead of firing she drew back the gun and hit the Wizard against the back of the head and he crumpled to the ground unconscious. Elphaba then placed the gun down and went by Glinda. "Oh, my sweet." 

"Elphie, what are you doing here?" Glinda whispered. 

"That doesn't matter now." Elphaba answered, as she took out the pin from her pocket and worked on the chain lock holding Glinda. Elphaba soon made quick work of the chains and took Glinda into her arms. "Oh, my brave pretty." 

"Elphaba..." Glinda said softly, as she gently pressed her lips to against green ones. Elphaba returned the kiss, but the kiss soon ended when Glinda fainted in her arms. 

"Time to get you out of here." Elphaba said, as she lifted Glinda onto the broom before getting on it herself and flying away. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Glinda was out of it for a couple of days. The guard did a pretty good amount of damage to her. Glinda finally woke up and the first thing she saw was a white ceiling. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion.

'Am I dead again?' But Glinda looked down and saw a white blanket covering her. She heard a grunt and she looked to seeing Elphaba by her side. Elphaba's head was laying on the bed, her hat positioned next to her, and she was asleep. Glinda saw that Elphaba was holding one of her hands. Glinda looked at how green looked to her pale white hand. "Oh, my love, how long have you been in here?" she whispered.

Glinda tried moving into a sitting position but very strong pain went through her. She grunted loudly and Elphaba stirred. Glinda froze and waited until Elphaba stopped moving and mumbling. Glinda tried again this time she was successful in getting up but not without the cost of the pain. The blonde woman leaned her head against the headboard with her eyes closed, willing the  
pain away.

"How did I get here?" She felt a squeeze on her hand.

"I brought you here." Glinda quickly opened her eyes, winced and brought her hand up to her left eye. Glinda felt the cut, traced down until it was gone and let her hand fall down onto the bed.

She saw that Elphaba was now awake and looked happy, sad, and angry at the same time. "Elphie I..."

Before Glinda could finish Elphaba sat up completely and softly kissed her with a gentle passion. After the kiss Glinda smiled, as the result of the green lips making contact with her own.

"Elphie, where are we?" 

"In a hospice. I took you here once you fainted. A doctor has been looking over your wounds for a couple of days." Elphaba answered. 

"How can you take me to a doctor?" Glinda asked. "Everyone in Oz is afraid of you." 

"I still have some allies." Elphaba answered. 

"I can't believe you came back to the Wizard's castle." Glinda said. "I told Takai to make sure to keep you were I sent you." 

"She tried to." Elphaba replied. "But I over powered her. There's only so much one bird can do." 

"I'm so happy you came back for me though." Glinda whispered, as she felt new tears rising.

"I would never leave you in the hands of that bastard and his thugs." Elphaba said, as he brought the blonde witch into her arms. "I'm only sorry I wasn't sooner." 

"You came back that's all that matters. I might have sent you away, but I'm glad you came flying back." Glinda said, as she touched her lips to Elphaba's once again. 

But not soon after the memory of the Wizard kissing her came flooding back. Elphaba saw this change in Glinda and began to caress her cheek. "I'm going to kill him, Glinda." Elphaba whispered. "I'm going to kill the Wizard." 

Glinda started at Elphaba with wide eyes and replied, "You can't do that." 

"Why ever not?" The green woman snapped back. "For what he did to you I say I have a pretty damn good reason!" 

"Elphie, please listen, there's a lot you don't know." Glinda said, trying to calm down her green lover. 

"What don't I know?" Elphaba asked. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him." 

Glinda took a deep breath before replying, "He's your father." 

"You're lying." Elphaba replied, after several moments of silence. 

"I'm not." Glinda said, her voice completely serious. 

"Yes, you are!" Elphaba shouted. "There is no way I could be the daughter of such a monster." 

"Elphie, just listen to me for a second." Glinda answered, as she took hold of the green witch's shoulders.

Elphaba jerked out of Glinda's hold on her shoulders and stood up knocking the down the chair she was in. 

"Elphaba..." Glinda said. 

"I can't believe this." Elphaba said, as she started to pace around trying think of any possible way to believe that this wasn't the truth. 'Impossible it's just impossible.' 

"Believe it Elphaba." Glinda started to get out of bed. "You know the green bottle that you have?" 

Elphaba shook her head yes never noticing that Glinda was trying to get out of bed, when she should be resting. 

Glinda winced from the pain the was going through her body. She didn't want Elphaba to notice the pain she was in. "Well he has an exact same one and your mother... 

Elphaba stopped pacing, her back to Glinda. "My mother...what does she know?" 

Glinda stood up for a second before falling back down. She felt that something was wrapped tightly around her ribs and sides. She looked down her at her arms to see stitches. 'I got to ask what the damage was done. But not now. I need to get to Elphaba.' 

"You know when I was in that deep sleep that is when found all this out." She said this as she stood up again but this time didn't fall back down. "One memory got through and Melena saw the green bottle the Wizard try to give me. She recognize his voice and that bottle." 

Every step towards the green witch was sending shots of pain through her system. Elphaba put her hands in her face. "I still can't believe this." 

Glinda was very close to Elphaba now. "Believe it or not he is your father." Glinda said, as she gently took hold of the Elphaba's shoulders. This time the green woman didn't pull away. 

"I just can't believe I'm related to a man who had you tortured." Elphaba replied softly. "Does he know I'm his daughter?" 

"As far as I know I don't believe he knows." Glinda answered, as her breathing started to become labored from the pain from her wounds. 

"Glinda, you shouldn't be out of bed." Elphaba said, as she turned around to face her. Then she snaked an arm around the blonde's waist and helped her back into bed. "You need to take it easy. The doctor should be in soon to give you some medicine for the pain." 

"How did you get a doctor's help? I would think everyone would run away scared when they caught sight of the Wicked Witch heading their way." Glinda said. 

"I guess I still have some luck on my side. This doctor is a friend of Doctor Dillamond. She helps mostly animals, but she has cured quite a few humans in her time. She has also helped an Ox who used to teach at Quox. She aided him when he wasn't permitted to teach and also helped him regain the power of speech." 

"Sounds like a good doctor." Glinda replied. Just then a wolf wearing a doctor coat walked into the room. She wore glasses on her eyes and carried a notebook in her paws as well as a cup. 

"Well, it's good to see you're awake." The Wolf said.

"Sweet Oz you're a wolf!" Glinda answered, in shock. 

"Last time I checked I was." The Wolf replied with a kind grin. "Hello, Miss Glinda, my name is Doctor Timber." 

"You were friends with Doctor Dillamond?" Glinda questioned in disbelief. 

"Oh, yes, we knew each other because our fathers had some history together. You see, my father ate Doctor Dillamond's father." Doctor Timber answered, but started to laugh. "Just kidding, my father was more of a fish kind of guy. Our fathers went to the same school and lived in the same town so that's how I met Doctor Dillamond. I became a seafood lover myself so Doctor Dillamond didn't have to worry about my hunger getting the best of me. But anyway I have your medicine here. The Wolf said, as she placed down a cup with some strange white liquid inside. 

"It looks like milk." Glinda pointed out. 

"That might be a good thing to think about when you drink it." Timber replied with a chuckle. 

"It tastes that bad?" Glinda asked, as she picked up the cup and looked at it. 

"It doesn't taste pleasant but it will help your wounds, so it does it's job." Elphaba answered, as she watched Glinda drink the entire liquid. 

"Wow, that tasted...different." Glinda said as she handed the cup back to Timber. Suddenly there was a loud knocking coming from outside. 

Elphaba's head shot up in worry, as she thought, 'Don't tell me the Gale Force followed me here.' 

"Don't worry my nurse will get that. "Doctor Timber replied, as she pushed up her glasses. 

"Doctor, there's a human girl of 18 years that needs to be checked!" A voice called out. "A Scarecrow, Tin man, and a Lion brought her in." 

"All right send them to room B2. I'll be there in a minute." The Wolf said. 

'A Scarecrow? A Tin man, and a Lion.' Elphaba thought to herself. 

Just then they saw a the nurse, who was a fox, leading them pass the room. It was the Scarecrow would did a double take when he say them. "Elphaba? Glinda?" 

"Do we know you?" Glinda asked in confusion."Glinda, this is Fiyero." Elphaba replied as she pointed to him. 

"Fiyero! Sweet Oz, you look different." Glinda answered. "Why are you dressed up like a Scarecrow?" 

"That's a long story." Elphaba answered, just as the Tin man walked into the room. When he saw Glinda his eyes brightened in joy, but when he saw Elphaba he raised his ax in fright. 

"It's the Wicked Witch!" He cried out. 

"I know that voice anywhere." Glinda said. "Bick!" 

"Boq." Elphaba corrected her. 

"Yes, Boq!" Glinda replied. 

"Hello Miss Glinda, do you know that the Wicked Witch of the West is sitting right next to you?" Boq asked, as his body shook. 

"Yes, I know." Glinda answered, calmly. "Boq, why are you made of tin?" 

"That's an even longer story." Elphaba replied, as she stood up and turned to Boq. "Put the ax down, Boq before you hurt somebody." 

"Like you." Boq snapped back. He looked over at Glinda. He went wide eye when he saw the cut over Glinda's eye. Boq ran to Glinda's side. He looked over her and saw more wounds on her arms. Boq rounded to Elphaba, who has moved next to Fiyero. "What did you do to her?" he yelled. Elphaba was kind of scared of Boq at the moment mostly because he had an ax in his hand.

"I didn't do it." Boq didn't believe it. 'After what she did to me I not surprised at all that she could do this to Glinda.' he thought.

"I should kill you for hurting her." Boq started to move towards Elphaba, ax raised. Fiyero moved in front of Elphaba to protect her.

"Fiyero, don't be a hero." Elphaba hissed into his ear. He didn't respond back, he wasn't doing this for him to be a hero. 

"Boq, stop this instant." commanded Glinda. Boq stopped moving for he could never not listen to Glinda. "Look at me." Boq made a squeaky turn about and looked at Glinda.

"Why?" he asked. Glinda slowly made it out of the bed.

"Glinda don't..." Elphaba started to say but stopped at the look her love gave to her. Glinda turned her attention back to Boq. Finally out of bed and slowly and painfully making her way to Boq.

"Because Elphaba didn't give me these wounds you see." 

He looked at Glinda carefully. "If Elphaba didn't do it then who did?" 

Glinda was now right in front of Boq, breathing heavily. "The Wizard." was all she said. 

Boq didn't believe it. "That's a lie. Why would the Wizard do this to you?" 

Glinda looked into Boq's eyes. "I wouldn't tell him where Elphaba was..so he tortured me into trying to tell him. Boq, please believe me. Elphaba would never hurt me." 

Boq looked into Glinda's blue eyes. He saw love and he saw Glinda look over his shoulders. Boq followed that gaze and saw it landed on the green witch. If he had a heart it would have ached and would've harden. He looked back to Glinda. "I can't...not after what she did to me." With that said he turned and left. He went next door to be with Dorothy. Glinda looked at Elphaba with confusion.

"Later." was all Elphaba said. Glinda nodded and made her way back to bed. Fiyero turned to Elphaba.

"We need to talk." 

"About what?" asked Elphaba 

"About what happened." replied Fiyero. Glinda fell to her knees clutching her chest. 

Elphaba saw this. "Glinda." she yelled and ran to Glinda's side. "Glinda?" 

Glinda looked at Elphaba. "I'm all right, just felt a little dizzy." 

Elphaba looked at Glinda with concern. "No, stop lying I know you are not all right." Glinda looked away. "Come on now lets get you into bed. Dr. Timber would kill me if you're not in bed resting." Glinda nodded her head. Elphaba put her arm around Glinda's waist to support her and they both got up. Once Glinda was safe in bed did Elphaba kiss her on the forehead. "Get some rest now."Glinda nodded. 

Fiyero smiled at the interaction between the two witches. 'They must really love each other.'

Elphaba turned to Fiyero. "So...you wanted to talk." 

Fiyero nodded his head. "We will...um can I talk to Glinda for a moment...by ourselves."

"Sure." Elphaba said, as she gave Glinda a smile before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. 

"So what's up?" Glinda asked, as Fiyero took a sit beside her. 

"I need to get something off my chest." Fiyero said, as he rubbed his hands in a nervous fashion.

"This whole painful situation is fault and I want to ask for your forgiveness. I never meant to shoot you that time in the cornfield. You know I would never purposely try to hurt you." 

"I know." Glinda replied, as she patted one of his hands gentle. "Fiyero, I forgive you, but I know you would never do such a thing." 

"Something tells me I don't believe you when you say you have forgiven me. I look at you now and my heart hurts because I know that you have been suffering. All because of me." Fiyero said, as the shame caused him to look away from the blonde witch.

"Fiyero, the day you shot is in the past now. We can't change it even though I know we would like to. This gun shot will heal and that will be the end of it. You have a good heart so remember I have forgiven you, so it's time for you to forgive yourself." Glinda replied as she gave him a smile.  
Fiyero nodded his head as he returned the smile.

Elphaba was waiting outside the room when the Lion that had come in with Fiyero and Boq spotted her. "I know you." The Lion said. 

"Do you now?" Elphaba replied. 

"You were that girl who sent me free when I was just a cub." The Lion said. 

Elphaba looked closely at him and the memory came flooding back. "Oh, yes, I remember you now. You were much smaller the last time I saw you, and you couldn't speak either." 

"One learns in time." The Lion answered. "But now that I can talk I want to thank you for setting me free. Life is all ways better out of a cage." With that the Lion extended his hand to the green witch. 

Elphaba grinned and shook his paw as she replied, "Glad I could have helped." 

Just then Boq saw them and called to the Lion. "I wouldn't talk to her if I were you. She might turn you into some unnatural." 

"Who's to say what's natural and what's unnatural?" Elphaba spat at him. 

"Like you would know what being natural is." Boq replied, as he motioned to the Lion to come over to him. 

The Lion gave an unapproving sigh at Boq's actions but followed him anyway. 

Elphaba only shook her head as Boq closed the door. It would be hard to get through to him. Maybe it was even impossible to change his mind especially when he didn't have a heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fiyero felt so much better now that he knew that Glinda has forgiven him. The guilt that had haunted him was gone now. But what troubled him now was what happened to Glinda that made her in her current state. So he just had to ask, "Did the Wizard really do this to you?" Glinda nodded her head. "How and why did he do this?" 

Glinda explained how she was captured and waking up in the dungeons chained to the wall. She told him the Wizard asking her where Elphaba was and that she didn't say where Elphaba was. 

"Why didn't you tell him?" 

Glinda looked at him. "I couldn't...I love Elphaba too much to betray her. I would have gladly died to make sure she was safe." Fiyero couldn't help but smile. "What?" asked Glinda when she notice he was smiling. 

"You sound a lot like Elphaba just then." 

"How so?" 

Fiyero just shook his head. "You must really love her and I know she really loves you." 

"I love her with all my heart." Glinda said. She then notice what Fiyero was wearing. "Fiyero?"

"Hm?" 

"Why are you where that Scarecrow out fit?" 

Fiyero looked at himself and he blushed with embarrassment. "After Elphaba went back to the cornfield looking for you. I soon went after her and just my luck the Gale Force was still combing through it." Glinda nodded her and motioned her hands to make him continue. "I looked around for anything and I spotted the scarecrow hanging up." He continued. "So I put it on and they walked right past me. I wait a for awhile and that is where I meet Dorothy." 

"Well that is an interesting story. I bet you will be telling your kids that one day." Glinda smiled sleepy at him. 

"You tired?" Glinda yawned and nodded yes. Fiyero got up and pulled the blankets up to Glinda's chin. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm happy for the both of you." 

"Thank you." whispered Glinda and fell asleep with a smile of her face. Fiyero smiled and left. 

Elphaba noticed the door opening and Fiyero coming out. "Did you guys enjoy your chat?" 

"Yes we did." Fiyero motioned her to follow him.

"So you wanted to talk?" She asked, as she sat down in one of the chairs that the hospice had. 

"Yes I do." He did the same thing as Elphaba. He turned to her. "First off what is the damage done to Glinda?" Elphaba looked at him with confusion. "I'm sorry. What are the injuries that Glinda has?" when he notice the confusion. 

"Oh...um, let see here." Elphaba began. "She had to get snitches, a few of her bones were broken, and she had some bad cuts." Elphaba answered. 

"I can't believe the Wizard would do such a thing." Fiyero replied in shock. 

"Yeah, he's anything but Wonderful." Elphaba said. "I'm just so thankful Dr. Timber is helping us out. With her help Glinda should recover completely." 

"You're one lucky woman, Elphaba." Fiyero answered, suddenly. 

"How do you figure?" The green witch asked. 

"Glinda is one special lady." Fiyero replied. "I can clearly see she loves you." 

"I am lucky." Elphaba answered, as Dr. Timber came out of the room where Dorothy was in. 

"That girl, Dorothy should be fine. She just needs to get some rest. My nurse just took her temperature, and it's back to normal. If you need anything else just give me a call. Now if you excuse me, I have to see a toad who has a frog in its throat." With that she left down the hall. 

Just then the door of B2 was opened and the Lion peeked his head out. "Excuse me, but Miss Wicked Witch, when Glinda has awaken from her nap and Dorothy would like to talk to the two of you. I mean if that is okay with you." 

Elphaba looked over to Fiyero who shrugged his shoulders. "All right, I'll inform you when Glinda's awake." The Lion nodded his head as he headed back into the room. 

"I better see how Dorothy is doing, but I'll talk to you later." Fiyero said. 

After Elphaba saw Fiyero go into the next room she got and started to go back to Glinda's room. She stopped right in front of the door when she heard a whimper come from the room. Elphaba ran into the room worried about Glinda. Glinda was asleep but it looked like she was having an another nightmare. Elphaba rushed to her side and she grabbed her hand trying to soothe her. The room around Elphaba changed. "Where the hell am I?" 

"The dungeons and what are you doing in my dream?" replied a voice. Elphaba turned around to face Glinda.

"Glinda what's going on?" confusion was in her voice. Glinda shrugged.

"I don't know. I was having another nightmare," she shivered, "And then you came in." She looked at Elphaba carefully. "How did you get in here?" 

"Like you I don't know." 

"I heard you and tried to soothe you by grabbing you hand and now I'm here." She gestured around. 

"Let go of my hand." Glinda said. 

"What?" 

Glinda sighed "Let go of my hand and you will go back to the room." 

"But what about you?" asked Elphaba 

Glinda smiled "I'll be fine...I was going to wake up anyways." Glinda kissed her. "I will see you  
soon." 

Elphaba then let go of her hand and the hospice replaced the dungeons. "Who... what just happened here?" 

"I don't know." came Glinda's voice. Elphaba looked to Glinda.

"Have a nice nap?" Elphaba joked as she sat down in the seat.

Glinda gave her the evil eye. "Not funny." 

Elphaba held up her hands. "Sorry, sorry, do you want to go back to sleep? You looked a little tired." Glinda shook her head no then she had this sly grin on her face.

"I can think of something else I want to do." Elphaba lifted an eyebrow at Glinda's bluntness. 

"We can't do that." 

"Why not?" 

"Well for one thing you injured and for another we are in a hospice people can hear." 

Glinda looked out the window seeing the sun setting. "It is almost night and almost everybody is asleep or gone." 

"I don't know." 

Glinda giggled and sat up. She looked to the open door and winked at it. It closed with a bang. Elphaba jumped in her seat. She looked at Glinda with surprise. Glinda giggled again. "I have been practicing magic for the longest time." Elphaba didn't know what to say. The blonde witch smiled at her lover, who was still lost for words. Glinda got up from the bed and sat on Elphaba's lap her leg on next to the sides of Elphaba. "Say something." 

Elphaba looked at Glinda. "I don't know what to say, I'm still in shock."

Glinda whispered into Elphaba's ear, "I can make you say something." Elphaba blushed a dark shade of green. Glinda smiled at the shade of the green witch had turned. "What's the matter Elphaba?" Glinda said leaning in close to Elphaba. Elphaba could feel the warm breath on her face. She wanted to take Glinda.

'I can't do that to her.' she thought but Elphaba's body was doing what it wanted. Elphaba moved until they were mere inches apart. 

"Nothing." Elphaba whispered. She closed the gap that was left between them and softly kissed Glinda. As Elphaba kissed her Glinda moved her hands slowly up Elphaba's body. Elphaba broke the kiss when she felt Glinda unbuttoning her dress. "Glinda, we shouldn't." but was silenced by Glinda lips.

After Glinda was done kissing her she said, "Elphie," her voice thick with desire. "I never..." she finished unbuttoning the green woman's dress, "did thank you..." she pushed the dress of her shoulders exposing the verdant shoulders, "for what you did..." she pushed the dress again until the top of it pooled at Elphaba's waist. Her hands traveled back up her toned stomach and stopped to cup the pert breast. Elphaba moaned. "In the woods to me." finished Glinda. "I..I.." was all Elphaba could say. Glinda smiled and got up from Elphaba. Elphaba whimpered from the lost of Glinda's heat and her wandering hands. But she went wide eye when she saw the blonde woman slowly stripping in front of her. 

Her heart was beating wildly and she felt something stir in her lower regions. Glinda turned around halfway through the strip tease. Elphaba, concerned, got up from the seat and walked over to Glinda but stopped when she heard a giggle.

"Are you all right? Your wounds aren't hurting you?" Glinda turned her head and winked at Elphaba. Slowly she turned around and walked to her.

"The medicine is doing its job." She still saw the concern in the green witch's eyes. The night made her brown eyes seem black. Glinda grabbed Elphaba's hand. "I promise if I am in pain we will stop what we are doing. OK?"

Elphaba sighed, "All right but no lying either." 

"Deal...now Elphie be a dear and help me out of these stuffy clothes." Elphaba grinned and proceed to help her love out the hospital clothes while Glinda did the same thing to Elphaba. Soon they were both naked. Elphaba couldn't help but stare at Glinda especially her breasts. Glinda noticed this. "See something you like?" She gave them a little shake. Elphaba chuckled as Glinda did this. 

"You bet I do. I see the woman I love." Glinda blushed. Glinda then moved close to Elphaba until she could feel the warmth that radiated off the green woman. Glinda looked into her eyes and saw love and desire.

The blonde witch put her hands on Elphaba hips and got on her tip toes to kiss her with all the love she had for her. Elphaba kissed back with the same vigor. Elphaba's hands wandered down Glinda's back while Glinda's went up and cupped Elphaba's breasts. Elphaba moaned in Glinda's mouth when she felt Glinda begin to rub gently. Elphaba moved her hands to the front of Glinda and went to do the same thing Glinda was doing to her. Soon they broke apart to get some air. 

"Do you trust me? Glinda asked suddenly. Elphaba thought for a second before replying.

"I do with all my heart." With that said Glinda took her hand and lead her to the seat. Elphaba had to ask. "The seat?"

Glinda didn't answer until they were in front of the seat. "I guess." Her eyebrows drew together and a blush was slowly creeping up her face. "It was something I wanted to do with you." Elphaba put her arms around Glinda.

"All right." she whispered 

"Really?" Glinda whispered back. Elphaba kissed the side of her head.

"Really." Glinda walked out and took Elphaba's hand to put her in the seat. Once Elphaba was seated Glinda put her hand between her legs and she force them apart until they were wide open. Elphaba felt a little vulnerable and very nervous. Glinda looked over Elphaba she thought that Elphaba looked vulnerable for the first time she has known her. Glinda sighed shaky. 

"You nervous too?" Glinda nodded. "Well come here and we will forget about being all nervous. Glinda smiled and sat facing Elphaba. They both gasped when their privates meet. "This is interesting and good." said Elphaba. 

"I'm glad now let me thank you." With that said Glinda moved up. Elphaba gasped that turned into a moan from the sensation from Glinda doing that. Glinda moved down.

She started dong this slowly but quickened her pace a little. Elphaba placed her arms around Glinda. Glinda kissed Elphaba's jaw line and went down while places kissed until she was at her throat. Glinda sucked on the pulse point. Elphaba again moaned as Glinda continue to suck and thrust. They were both very close to going over the edge. Glinda was now kissing Elphaba. Glinda felt that she was going to go over very soon with a couple more movements.

"You close?" she asked. Elphaba nodded so Glinda picked up the pace.

They put their arms around each other and Glinda put her head on Elphaba's shoulder biting her lip from the pleasure and the pain that started to come from her injuries. It wasn't long before they both came. Glinda kept going to ride the pleasure as long as she can. Soon she stopped and was breathing hard. Sweat was starting to form on her head. Elphaba was also breathing had and she held onto Glinda.

"That was amazing." she said as she wiped some of Glinda's hair behind her ear. Glinda picked up her head from Elphaba's shoulder and looked at Elphaba's eyes.

"I'm glad that you liked it." She said in short gasps. 'Medicine must be wearing off.' thought Glinda. Even though it was dark Elphaba could see the pain in Glinda's eyes.

"Glinda are you all right?" 

"Yeah." 

Elphaba didn't believe her. "I can see the pain in your eyes Glinda. Why didn't you tell me and we would have stopped and you would have gotten some rest." 

Glinds sighed and got up from Elphaba's lap. "It didn't start until just now."

She put her clothes on. Elphaba got up from the seat and went to put her dress on and when she was done she put her arms around Glinda. "Come on lets get some rest. After what we did I bet you are tired." 

Glinda giggled and turned around wincing slightly. "All right lets get some sleep and I will ask Dr. Timber for some more medicine in the morning." She added getting the medicine part because she saw the concern still in Elphaba's eyes. Elphaba let Glinda pull her to the bed. Glinda got in and patted the spot next to her. "Lay with me?" 

Elphaba smiled and laid down next to Glinda. They faced each other.

Both didn't fall asleep right away however, for they snuggled into each other's arms. They were just enjoying the warmth each other gave off. It was at least an hour before sleep came over them.

X

The Wizard was sitting on his throne. A bandage could been seen around his head where Elphaba had hit him the time before with the gun. His eyes were closed as he rubbed his forehead trying to soothe the pain.

"Where is that damn guard with my medicine?" The Wizard shouted, as he eyes snapped open in anger. "Er, my head."

Anger still gripped the Wizard that Elphaba and Glinda had escaped once again from his grasp. But he was determined to begin them both to justice. 

Suddenly a Gale Force guard came through the door. "I have your medicine for you, your Ozness." He said as he handed the bottle to him.

"About time you got back." The Wizard replied as he wasted no time pulling the top off and drinking the liquid inside. 

"Sir, I have important news for you." The guard said. 

"What is it?" The Wizard answered as he wiped the remaining liquid from his lips. 

"When I was making my way back from picking up this medicine at a local hospice I looked through one of the windows there and I saw The Wicked Witch and Glinda!" 

The Wizard's eyes widen in shock as he replied, "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, Sir, the Wicked one is hard to miss." The Guard answered. 

"They must have been hiding in that hospice the whole time! No wonder I couldn't find them! Well we'll fix them. The Wizard spat as he turned back to the guard. "Take a group of your best men and go to the hospice. I want those two Witches brought to me. Kill the green one if you must but leave Glinda unharmed. You hear me?" 

"Yes, your Ozness." The guard replied, with a bow of his head and went to leave, but the Wizard grabbed his sleeve. 

"Oh yeah, if anyone gets in your way when you get there...kill them." 

"As you wish, Sir." The guard answered, as the Wizard let go of him and he left.

X

Night soon turned into light of a new day as Elphaba awoke. She looked over to Glinda who was still sleeping peacefully. The green woman grinned when she saw her blonde lover still in the depths of slumber land. With great caution, Elphaba removed herself from the bed and started to tip toe towards the door.

'Time to get my love some breakfast.' With that she slipped out the door. It was still somewhat dark so Elphaba didn't have much time to jump out of the way when she saw a flash of steel come here way. 

"Die WITCH!" A voice shouted. 

Elphaba could only pulled back just enough to escape some of the blow. Pain gripped her leg as her skin was slashed apart. 

The green woman looked up to see Boq bring up his ax again as he yelled, "You're dead WITCH! You hear me? I'm going to kill YOU for what you did to Glinda!" 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elphaba asked, as she placed her hand against her wound and tried to regain her footing. 

"I could hear you last night. I could hear you taking Glinda against her will!" Boq shouted, as he brought his ax down again but Elphaba leaped to the side. 

"I never took Glinda against her will!" Elphaba answered back in pain. 

But Boq wasn't listening as his ax came down and hit a table instead of Elphaba's other leg in turn making a loud sound that woke Glinda from her slumber. 

"What in Oz?" Glinda answered, as she looked around for her green lover. "Elphie?" 

"DIE YOU WICKED WITCH!" Glinda could hear Boq scream beyond the door. 

"Oh! Goodness no!" She replied, as she leaped out of bed. 

Boq raised his ax again at a fallen Elpahaba before saying, "Wickedness must be punished!" 

Just then however Glinda burst through the door and fell over the green woman's body. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Glinda shouted as she clutched a wounded Elphaba. 

"Get away from that Wicked Witch, Glinda!" Boq yelled.

"No! Put down your ax now!" Glinda snapped as she started to breath hard, from the pain in her own wounds. 

"I must kill this green monster for what she has done to you." Boq answered, his voice thick with hatred. 

"What has she done to me?" Glinda asked. 

"She...she has...forced you." Boq replied, as he began to shudder. 

"Elphaba never forced me!" Glinda answered back realizing what he meant. "Boq, Elphaba is my lover." 

Boq nearly dropped his ax at that response by Glinda. "She's...your...this Wicked...Witch...is your...lover?" Glinda nodded her head. 

Just then Dr. Timber ran up to them. "What is the meaning of this? Sweet Oz, Elphaba you're bleeding. Let's get this taken care of." She then turned to see Boq's ax cover in blood. "And you..." Dr. Timber growled. "You did this to her I assume." 

"I...well...I... you see...I thought she..." Boq then threw his ax to the side. "Yes, I did this to her." 

"This hospice is a place where humans and animals alike come to heal! I don't know what's going through that tin head of yours but I will deal with you later. Now GO!" The Wolf shouted, as she watch Boq leave in great haste before turning to Elphaba. "I'm going to run and get some bandages, so we can dressed this wound. I won't be long." With that Dr. Timber sped off. 

Glinda then started to hold Elphaba even tighter as she asked, "Are you all right?" 

"I am now." Elphaba replied her voice was strained from her leg wound. The green woman then leaned up just a tap so she could plant a softy kiss on the corner of Glinda's mouth. "Thank you, my sweet." 

"Oh, Elphie, what happened?" Glinda asked. 

"Boq, pulled a sneak attack." Elphaba answered Glinda held Elphaba even tighter now as Elphaba explained to her what happened. "If it wasn't for you Boq would have probably have killed me." 

"Oh, Elphie I..." but stopped when Dr. Timber came back with the bandages and some other stuff.

"Lets get her into your room." With a nod from Glinda she put Elphaba's arm around her shoulder and they both went up. Glinda grunted and Elphaba heard her. "I can walk to the room you don't have to help me, Glinda." 

Dr. Timber looked between the both of them. 'Neither of them could make it by themselves.' Elphaba from her leg and Glinda with her injuries.' So Dr. Timber went and put Elphaba's other arm around her shoulders. "Okay then lets go." 

Glinda and Elphaba smiled at the kindness of the Wolf. With the help of Dr. Timber they made into the room and they set Elphaba on the bed. Glinda sat next to her and took a hold of her hand. Dr. Timber took the seat that was next to the bed.

"I wouldn't." started Glinda. Elphaba looked at her and so did Dr. Timber with a confused look on her face.

"Wouldn't do what.?" she asked.

Glinda sighed, "Never mind."

So the Wolf sat down in the chair. "Now, let me see that cut." Elphaba lifted her injured leg upon the Dr. Timber's lap. She pulled up Elpbaba's dress to get a better look at it. "He got you pretty good. It's deep so I am going to have to stitch it up and wrap it." 

"I'm just lucky that was all he did." Both Dr. Timber and Glinda nodded. "First I am going to clean the wound with some alcohol and then I am going to stitch and wrap." 

"You might want to hold Glinda's hand the alcohol does sting." Elphaba grabbed Glinda's hand and said. "Okay do it."

Dr. Timber put the alcohol on a cotton ball and started to rub the wound. The green woman hissed from the sting and gripped Glinda's hand tightly. "Sweet Oz, this hurts like hell." 

Glinda then whispered into her ear, "Its okay, Elphie, it's almost done." 

"Done." said Dr. Timber as she threw the cotton ball away. "Now I am going to stitch it. This is not going to hurt a bit." 

Elphaba just nodded. After five minutes of stitching she was done and soon she was done wrapping the wound too. Elphaba took her leg off her lap. "Thanks Doc." 

The Wolf smiled, "No problem and Miss Glinda how are you doing?" 

"I fi-" but Glinda caught the look Elphaba was giving her. She sighed. "The pain has come back." 

Dr. Timber looked concerned. "I will go and get some more medicine. Then I will look over you injuries." With that said Dr. Timber left to get the medicine for Glinda. The blonde woman looked at Elphaba.

"What?" she asked. 

"You were going to lie to her weren't you?" The blonde woman looked down at her hands as she nodded her head slowly. 

"Glinda, you can't keep lying like this. It won't help you to keep pretending like it's nothing. I know your trying to hid your pain, but that's only going to hurt you in the long run. Glinda, please, promise me that you won't lie about your wounds anymore." Elphaba said, as she held the blonde witch's hand. 

"All right, I promise." Glinda replied. 

"Thank you." Elphaba answered, as Dr. Timber came back with the medicine. "Okay, drink this." The Wolf said, as she handed the cup over to Glinda. 

Glinda took a deep breath before gulping down the awful tasting medicine. "At least it does its job." Glinda replied, once the cup was empty. Dr. Timber then began to check Glinda's wounds for an infections, but luckily there were none. After she was done Glinda asked, "Where's Boq by the way?" 

"In his own separate room." Dr. Timber answered. "I made him stay in the farthest room possible from your own." 

"I would like to speak to him." Glinda said. "I want to try to explain the situation to him a bit better."

"I doubt he will listen to you." Dr. Timber replied. "I mean, come on, he almost took Elphaba's leg off." 

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Glinda answered. "I'm sure with time we can get through to him." 

"Yeah, about a hundred years." Elphaba replied, with a chuckle. 

"If you're lucky." The Wolf added. "But if you want to talk to him I can get him for you now." 

"Yes, I think it will be better now than later." Glinda said, as she looked over to the green woman who looked unsure. 

"All right, I'll get him and send him to you." With that Dr. Timber left. 

"Are you sure about this?" Elphaba asked. 

"As sure as any." Glinda replied. "Boq needs to see that you're not evil. He needs to see that you're a caring, loving, strong woman who would never hurt anyone on purpose." 

"Yeah, have fun trying to convince him." Elphaba said, as she looked at her wounded leg.

"Luckily I have someone like you so stick up for me. You know, I never really had anyone do that before. My father always took Nessa's side and well my sister would usually pretend she didn't know me if other kids were making fun of me. It's just nice to have someone who really cares." 

"I will always be there for you, Elphie. Never forget that." Glinda said, as she kissed the green woman's cheek. Just then there was a loud knock on the door. "Come in." 

The door slowly opened and Boq walked inside, "You wanted to see me?" Boq asked. 

"Yes, let's talk outside." Glinda said, as she gave Elphaba's hand a gentle squeeze before standing up and exiting the room with Boq following. "You know what you did to Elphaba was wrong." Glinda said, once they were out of ear shot from anyone else. 

"I did what I thought was right." Boq answered. "I thought she had done something horrible to you." 

"Well you thought wrong." Glinda retorted, as she placed her hands on her hips. 

"Well, I'm sorry for caring." Boq snapped. 

"Caring?" Glinda questioned. "First of all, Boq, you don't have a heart, so truly caring can be a little difficult, and second how is nearly hacking off someone's leg shows you care for someone?"

"I heard what I heard and thought what I thought." Boq replied. "Besides, Elphaba turned me into tin. That's why I don't have a heart, so you can thank her for that. I'm sorry, Glinda, but I just can't see that Wicked Witch as someone good and decent." 

Glinda sighed before answering, "You know that the Wizard gave me these wounds, right?"  
Boq nodded his head slowly acknowledging what Glinda had said. "I knew that but just because Elphaba didn't give you those wounds doesn't mean she's a loving person." 

"Boq, I was trapped in the Wizard's dungeon with no hope to escape on my own. Then Elphaba came to my rescue. She took me away and brought me to this hospice." Glinda said. "She saved my life." 

Boq could hear the seriousness in Glinda's voice and when he peered into her blue eyes he saw not once ounce of falseness. "It's just hard to believe that Elphaba is...not evil." Boq replied, his voice soft. 

"Sometimes, the truth for some is hard to accept." Glinda said, as she rested a hand on Boq's shoulder before leaving him to so he could ponder her words. 

"So? How did it go?" Elphaba asked, once the blonde walked back into the room. 

"We can only wait and see now." Glinda replied.

"Well if anyone can convince the him it's you." Elphaba said. "And even you didn't, as long as he doesn't try to hack my leg off or any other body part I'll be fine." 

Glinda then went back over to her and sat on the bed before asking, "Why did you turn Boq into tin in the first place?" 

Elphaba pulled the blonde witch next to her before telling her the story about Nessa trying to use a spell from the Grimmerie so Boq would fall in love with her. But the spell back fired and Elphaba had to use another spell so Boq could live without a heart. "You always have tired to help Nessa, even up to the end." Glinda replied, as she felt the green woman's arms circle around her waist. 

"I didn't have a great relationship with my sister, but I still loved her." Elphaba said. 

"I know you did." Glinda answered, as she cuddled deeper into the green witch's embrace. 

When Elphaba felt this change in movement she nuzzled her face against Glinda's golden curls before placing light kisses on the back of the blonde's neck. Glinda in turned closed her eyes as she savored her green lover's affection. 

"How are you feeling?" Elphaba asked between kisses.

"Much better." Glinda replied. "This medicine words wonders, not to mention your affection." 

Elphaba chuckled before replying, "Why did we wait so long to tell each other how we truly feel?" 

"I have no idea." Glinda answered. "I guess we were both afraid, but that doesn't matter anymore. We're together now."

"That is right." Elphaba said as she gave Glinda a tight squeeze.

The door slowly opened and Dorothy walked into the room with her dog, Toto, safely in her arms.  
"I hope I'm not irrupting anything." Dorothy said, her voice timid. "But the Tin man told me you two were awake, and I really need to talk to you both." With that Glinda and Elphaba broke apart. 

"No you're not, come in and sit down, dear." Glinda said as she motioned for the girl to take a seat beside her. 

"First of all, I never got to thank you Glinda, for aiding me when I first dropped in Oz." 

"That's quite all right." The blonde witch replied. Dorothy then turned to Elphaba. 

"And I want to say I'm sorry for dropping a house on your sister."

Glinda looked at Elphaba to see something had changed in her eyes. She could see sadness beginning to form. Glinda knew Elphaba didn't have an ideal relationship with her sister, Nessarose, but she knew the green woman still felt sorrow over her death. "I really am sorry." Dorothy said as she placed a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. 

Elphaba just nodded slowly as she gave a weak smile to Dorothy. As she did her best to fight the urge to start to cry. 

"It wasn't your fault." Elphaba finally said her voiced cracked a little from all the emotion that she felt right now.

Glinda put a soothing hand on her back. Dorothy saw the pain and sorrow in her eyes. Dorothy gave Elphaba a hug. Elphaba stiffened a lot but soon was touched by the kindness the girl had. Elphaba returned the hug and Glinda was amazed at the interaction between the two. Finally they both released each other. Elphaba wiped away the tears that fell down Dorothy's face. She saw that Dorothy didn't flinch or shiver with repulsion, like so many do when she touched them.

"It is all right now...If you are looking for forgiveness then I forgive." Both Glinda and Elphaba saw a great lift of guilt leave Dorothy.

"Thank you so much. What's your real name?" 

"Elphaba." 

"Thank you, Elphaba." Dorothy smiled and Elphaba couldn't help but smile back.

"I should get back to my room. Dr. Timber said I should be resting but I just had to talk to you. I will see you later." They both nodded and Dorothy left. Elphaba turned to Glinda and she saw the shocked look on her face.

"What?" 

"I'm just shocked at what just happened." Elphaba moved close to Glinda and put her arms around her.

"I know me too." There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" said Glinda. Dr. Timber walked in with a clipboard in hand.

"Hello Elphaba and Glinda."

"Hello Doctor." they said together.

"I'm just here to do a check up Elphaba." Glinda raised an eyebrow.

While Elphaba asked,"Why?" 

"I need to see how your arm and leg is doing." replied the Wolf as she sat in the seat across from Elphaba.

"Oh." was all Elphaba said.

"Lets get this started. First your arm." Elphaba held out her arm and Dr. Timber pulled back the sleeve to reveal a white bandage. She pulled the bandage back. She looked over the cuts that were there. "Hmm...doesn't look like it got infected and it is healing nicely, but you will have a scar." Dr. Timber looked at Elphaba. "How did you get this again?"

Elphaba replied," I got this from a bear." 

Dr. Timber was amazed." I am amazed that this was all you got." 

"I know me too." Dr. Timber replaced the old bandage with a new one.

"Now let me see that leg." Elphaba put her leg on her lap and she pulled up the dress. Dr. Timber looked it over. "Very good, it's healing very nicely." She put the bandage back on. 

She looked to Glinda,"So how are you doing?"

Just then the five guards and their captain, who the Wizard sent out, made it to the hospice. With a quick nod to his men the Captain knocked on the front door. 

After hearing the knock Dr. Timber sniffed the air and growled softly. "Guards, Gale Force guards are here." Dr. Timber replied, as she turned to the two witches. "You two go out the backdoor. I'll deal with the guards." Dr. Timber said as she pushed up her glasses. 

"What about you?" Elphaba replied. 

"Don't worry about me, just go." The Wolf answered. Elphaba nodded as she and Glinda raced out the towards the back door. 

Dr. Timber just took a deep breath before opening the front door. "May I help you?" The Wolf asked. 

"It has come to our attention that you are hiding a fugitive." The Captain replied. "It is our job to arrest such runaways such as this one."

"My hospice is a place to heal. Not to go into their personal business." Dr. Timber said. "What kind of fugitive are we talking about?" 

"Don't play dumb with us. We know the Wicked Witch is around here. Don't lie." The Captain answered, his voice showing he was growing impatient. 

"I'm not lying. If you care not to believe me that's your choice. Now are we done? I have much to do." 

"Yeah, we're almost done." The Captain answered, as he motioned to one of his men. The guard in turned raised his gun, aimed and fired. The bullet hit Dr. Timber in the chest and she crumpled to the ground. 

"Now we're done." The Captain said, as he turned back to his men. "Burn it. Burn this hospice to the ground." 

Elphaba and Glinda had just escaped out the back when the gun shot went off. "What was that?" Glinda asked. 

"I don't know." The green woman replied as something caught her gaze. Fire could be seen consuming the hospice. Worry started to fill the green woman as she thought about Dorothy and the others. 

"Glinda, go see if you can find Dorothy and the others. I'm going to look to see if Dr. Timber is safe." Elphaba said. 

"Are you sure?" Glinda asked. 

"If you can't find them just come back to me. I'll be around the front." The green woman answered. 

"All right." Glinda said, as she gave Elphaba a quick kiss on the lips before going in the opposite direction. Elphaba then started towards the front area. 

As the green witch rounded the corner to the front. Her eyes saw a horrible sight. There laid Dr. Timber in a small pool of blood. She was gripping her chest and her breathing was labored. 

"Sweet Oz, Dr. Timber!" Elpahaba shouted, as she ran to the Wolf's side and held her into her arms. "What happened?" 

"They shot me. The Gale Force... shot me." The Wolf choked, as blood poured from her wound and mouth. 

"We have to get this wound taken care of." Elphaba said, as she went to get up, but Dr. Timber held on to her tightly. This stopped Elphaba from leaving. 

"No, Elphaba, the bullet is in too deep and it hit all the wrong places. I have no hope." The Wolf answered, her voice weak. 

The green woman couldn't believe what she was hearing as she said, "Come on, you're a Doctor! You can't give up. I mean, you're trying to tell me you can heal Glinda, myself, and hundreds of others, but you can't heal yourself?" 

Dr. Timber just clutched on to Elphaba tighter, as she answered, "My lungs throb and my eyes are beginning to see darkness. My final moments of life are upon me. I never thought I would die this way. Seeing all I worked for go up in fire and smoke." 

"It will be rebuilt. I promise you, and I will find someone to run it again." Elphaba replied, as she felt tears starting to surface. 

"You're a good person, Elphaba." The Wolf answered. "A Wicked good person." 

Elphaba in turn gave Dr. Timber a weak smile as she said, "You're so cold." 

"My passing is near then. Goodbye, Elphaba, I wish you strength. Also take good care of Glinda. Watch over her, protect her, and love her." 

"Thank you and I will." Elphaba whispered, as the Wolf went limp in her arms.

The green woman gentle placed Dr. Timber's body fully on the ground. She then hit the ground with all of her might in anger. It just wasn't fair. Dr. Timber was a good animal, who only helped and cured the sick and the injured. She wasn't suppose to die this way. "I guess no good deed goes unpunished." Elphaba whispered as she got to her feet and just stared at the flames that were ripping their terror throughout the hospice. 

It was then that Glinda ran around to the front of the hospice. She couldn't find Dorothy or the others anywhere. But her gaze quickly fell on a dead Dr. Timber and a mourning green witch.

"Sweet Oz..." Glinda said, when she saw the scene in front of her. Just then the blonde heard shouts coming their way. She then raced over the Elphaba, so they could escape before it was too late. "Elphaba, hurry up before the Gale Force comes this way." said Glinda.

Elphaba was watching the hospice being burned down. Dr. Timber's blood was drying on her dress. Elphaba couldn't believe that Dr. Timber was dead and she held her in her arms at her last moment. Glinda ran over to Elphaba.

"Elphie," she grabbed the green woman's arm and pulled. Elphaba didn't move. She was trying so hard not to cry but it didn't happen. Elphaba fell down to her knees sobbing. Glinda watched as her lover wept. Glinda kneeled down and pulled Elphaba into a loving embrace.

"I could have saved her or I could have helped." choked Elphaba. Glinda rubbed her back in a soothing matter.

"I know you don't want to hear this but there was nothing you could have done. It was just her time to go." 

"But..." 

"No buts Elphaba... I don't think she would want you to be sad." Glinda stood up and held her hand out to Elphaba. "Come on, before they spot us." 

Elphaba nodded and grabbed her hand and stood up. Elphaba saw four figures running their way. Elphaba put her arms around Glinda in a protective fashion. Glinda followed Elphaba's gaze and there she saw the four figures running towards them. "Glinda. Elphaba." They breathed a sigh of relief when they recognize Fiyero's voice.

"Over here." responded Glinda. Soon Dorothy, Boq, Fiyero and the Lion were with them. "Are you all right?" asked Fiyero." 

They nodded. "Are you?" asked Elphaba.

Dorothy replied, "We are all right but what about Dr. Timber?" Elphaba looked away and Glinda got a pained look in her eyes. The four of them understood what happened from their looks. They bowed their heads in remembrance. "She was a kind and caring Animal." said Dorothy, who had tears streaming down her face. 

"Yeah." whispered Elphaba. 

"I see them over there captain." They all froze when they heard the Gale Force and they sounded close. 

"We have them surrounded there is no escape." The Lion, Boq and Fiyero circled around Dorothy while Elphaba pushed Glinda behind her. Soon the Gale Force were around them. Their spears were drawn.

"Won't the Wizard be happy that we caught the Wicked Witch and Glinda." One of them said. "He will be surprised that Dorothy and her friends are helping them out." 

"Over my dead body will you get Glinda and Dorothy."said Elphaba. Boq looked at Elphaba carefully. 

'Maybe she is not wicked after all.' The captain motioned his men forward.

"Elphaba can you fight?" asked Fiyero. Elphaba nodded. "Okay you and I will go fight while the Lion and Boq will protect Glinda and Dorothy. Sound good?" 

"Yeah." 

Glinda got scared "Elphaba, Fiyero you can't...you guys can get hurt." The guards where very close to them. 

"Well what do you suggest we do? Let ourselves get captured?" 

"No...this." Glinda said and began to chant. Once she was done chanting smoke began to settle in. The soldiers dropped to their knees coughing. "Run!" yelled Glinda. They all took off in different directions. But one guard grabbed hold of Glinda.

"You're not going anywhere." Elphaba noticed that Glinda wasn't with her.

"No," she turned around to go back to Glinda. Boq saw this and ran after her. Glinda struggled to get free, but since the smoke has disappeared the Gale Force were soon back on their feet. Glinda screamed a little from the force of the bear grip the soldier had on her. The pain was almost unbearable, yet she still struggled.

Elphaba was close to where Glinda was. She heard Boq was behind her. The green witch stopped running. "Why are you following me?" 

"Like you...I care about her too." He replied. 

Elphaba snorted and she looked from her position to see Glinda was captured. "Glinda." 

She made a move towards Glinda but Boq got to her and held her against his tin body. "What are you doing? I have to get to her." She struggled to get out of his grip. 

"Stop it. It is too late now." He gripped tighter to make her stop squirming. 

"I'm not going to stop I need to get to her before something happens." Elphaba snapped back. 

"Knock Glinda out." The Captain said. Another soldier picked up a rock and hit her on the head. Glinda was out like a rock.

"Finally." he said with relief. "You four take her back to the Wizard." he pointed to the rest of the Force."The rest of you follow me the Witch isn't far ahead. Who knows maybe she will come to us since we have Glinda. Move out." 

When Elphaba saw one of the guards hit Glinda with a rock with such force, she stopped dead and breathed in. 

Elphaba felt Boq's arms go slack around her. Without the support of Boq, Elphaba fell to the ground in shock. They stay quiet until the Gale Force was gone from their sights along with Glinda. Elphaba felt a sting going down the sides of her face. Elphaba realizing she was crying and wiped away the tears before they could do anymore damage.

"I..You..Glinda.." stuttered Boq. That is how Dorothy, the Lion and Fiyero found those two. Boq was just standing there still staring at the place where Glinda was and Elphaba sitting on the ground staring also where Glinda was.

"Elphaba?" said Fiyero. Elphaba didn't say or do anything. 

'What happened and where is Glinda?' thought Fiyero. 

"Scarecrow what's the matter?" asked Dorothy holding on to Toto tightly. 

"I don't know." replied Fiyero as he made his over to the two statues that were Boq and Elphaba. 

Fiyero went to Boq first. "Boq what happened and where is Glinda?" Boq just looked at Fiyero with tears in his eyes and pain. 

"Don't you start crying or you'll rust yourself before you know it." Fiyero said to the Tin man. 

"The-the Gale Force got..." came Elphaba's voice softly. Fiyero turned to Elphaba.

"They got who?" Then it came to him. "Glinda...They got Glinda." 

The green witch nodded and her shoulders started to shake. Fiyero concerned ran over to her and he kneeled down in front of her. He saw the tears and the burn marks from the tears streaming down her face. "Fiyero, I could have saved her or I could have helped in some way, but Boq held me back." Fiyero pulled her into a hug and after he was done hugging her he wiped away the tears. Dorothy went to the Tin Man and talked to him quietly, trying to get him to talk at all. Elphaba looked at Fiyero and she smiled a little bit. "Thank You." 

Fiyero smiled back. "Your Welcome." The green woman got up and walked over to Dorothy and Boq.

"Boq, I know how you feel" He looked at her. "Seeing the person you love get hit like that." She saw the understanding in his eyes. 'Maybe I'm finally getting through to him.'

"What we need to do now is to get to Glinda." Fiyero and the Lion walked over to them. 

"Why?" asked Dorothy. Elphaba looked at Dorothy carefully wondering if she should tell her what is going to happen to Glinda or not for she was just a young girl. 

"No doubt the Wizard will torture Glinda again." 

"Torture?" Dorothy eyes went wide and worry was thick in her voice. 

"Yes...just so he can find out where I am. I need to get to her quickly. Now I need my broom which is probably still in the hospice." 

"But it was burned to the ground, how could your broom survive the flames?" asked the Lion. 

Elphaba turned to the Lion. "It is protected by magic." A group of oh's where heard from everybody.

Elphaba started walking to the ruins that was the hospice. "Now we have time because the most of Gale Force went that a way but not much time until the guards that have Glinda make it to the Wizard." 

With that said everybody went to the remains of the hospice. Once there they gasped at what was left of it. All that stood there was a partial wall that had scorched marks on it from the flames. Everything else was burned either to ashes or was on the ground in broken scorched pieces.

"We better get started." said Fiyero, "Who knows how long it could take."

After a couple of hours and still the broom wasn't found. Elphaba was with Boq by orders of Fiyero. Elphaba was lifting up a piece of charred debris when a wave of pain hit her heart. The green woman dropped the piece and grabbed her chest. She grunted loudly, Boq heard this and looked over to Elphaba. She was hunched over and soon fell to the ground. Boq ran over to Elphaba he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" he was surprised by the concern in his voice. Elphaba shook her head no. "What's wrong?" 

"My heart." she said in gasps. Just as soon as it came it was gone. Elphaba opened her eyes and was breathing heavily. "Should I get Fiyero?" 

"No...Its gone now." She stood up. "Thanks." 

Boq was confused at what just happened. "Uh..no problem." 

"Elphaba, what just happened?" The green witch turned to Boq. 

"I don't know my heart just started to hurt and the only other time that happened was when I was going to Glinda." Her eyes went wide when she realize something. She turned around frantically searching for her broom. "Where is? I know that look anywhere."

"What did you figure out?" Boq asked. 

Elphaba replied as she pulled a hunk of wood. "That was the time the Wizard was torturing Glinda." 

Then it hit Boq. "So your saying that the Wizard is torturing Glinda again?" 

"Yes. Damn it where is it?" Boq realized now that Elphaba really was a good person. 'If she wasn't then she wouldn't being doing this.' Also he realized that Wizard was hurting Glinda. Boq turned went back to the search for the broom. It would take five more hours before they found the broom, unharmed, under a piece of wall that fell down. Elphaba got on the broom and was about to take off.

"Wait, what are we suppose to do...shouldn't somebody come with you?" asked Lion 

Elphaba shook her head no. "I know the way around there and I will be fine it is almost dark so you guys would be fine staying here. Just go back into the woody part, incase they come back." With that said she took off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Glinda groaned and opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing from the rock hitting her head. The blonde witch looked around. "The dungeons again. Damn it." Glinda looked to her hands and she saw that she was yet again chained to the wall. "Damn it again." 

"Glinda, am surprised at such a dirty mouth you have." Glinda quickly turned her head, wincing from pain in her head, to see the Wizard leaning up against the door, with one of those evils smiles on his face.  
"Wizard..." she growled. 

"Glinda." he said as he moved into the dungeons and towards Glinda. 

"If you are asking me where Elphaba is forget it. I will never tell even if you torture me with in an inch of my life." said Glinda. 

The Wizard stopped in front of Glinda. "Well I was going to torture you but not within an inch of you life but thanks for the great idea." With that said the Wizard turned around and whistled.

Glinda knowing what was coming and was preparing herself. Glinda closed her eyes and pictured Elphaba incase she never saw her again. The red clad soldier came in. The Wizard turned around and saw Glinda with her eyes closed. "Picturing your lover Glinda?" he sneered. Glinda opened her eyes and the look said screw you. "Well, my sweet, that will be the last time you will see her."  
Glinda narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. The Wizard chuckled, "I admire you courage and your stubbornness" he moved until he was just inches from Glinda. "but it is because of them they will be the death of you." He then roughly kissed her. Glinda pulled away as far as the chains let her and she spat. She looked at him with all the hate she had for him.

"You will get yours sooner or later."

The Wizard shrugged. "I don't think so." He turned to the guards. "She is all yours." He turned back to Glinda, a look of lust consumed his face. "I will see you soon."

With that he left and the soldier was making his way to Glinda. Glinda was already bracing herself for the inevitable pain that was going to happen. 'Never will I give up. I love you Elphie.' Everything else was soon drown out from the pain. Glinda screamed. 

X

Meanwhile when they were looking for the broom Glinda was being tortured. "All right stop for a moment. Let her catch her breath." the Wizard said. The guard stepped back again he used a sword after some time of just beating her. The Wizard just came in a couple of minutes ago to see how things were going. Glinda was taking painful breaths and she spat out some blood from her mouth. "You might as well keep it going because I will not say anything." 

The Wizard walked up to Glinda and looked into her blue eyes. He saw that she will never give up and tell him anything. He drew back and struck on the side of the face. Glinda slowly looked back at the Wizard. "Is that all you got?"

The Wizard got angry he turned to the Guard, "Forget that sword use the whip and hit her five times." With that said by the Wizard the guard ran and got the whip. The Wizard went and took Glinda's chains off. Glinda too weak to do anything just stood their and the Wizard made her turn around. He chained her back up and the guard came back with the whip. He position himself right behind Glinda. The guard drew back and went forward. The whip torn through her dress and went deep into her skin. Glinda whimpered. After the second one Glinda screamed. Each time the whip went in Glinda screamed. "All right...that's enough." Glinda went limp with the chains the only thing keeping her crashing to the grounds. "Well are you going to tell me where Elphaba is?"

Glinda didn't respond. "Not going to tell me? You know what I will give you a break a half hour break before we come back and do some more torture." The Wizard and the guard left. Glinda silently cried.

"Elphie." Glinda noticed that the sun was setting and her hopes of Elphaba coming to get her were going down with the sun. 'Maybe the Gale Force got to her and they killed..No Glinda Elphaba is all right.'

A half hour passed and the guard returned. "What no Wizard here to commentate." Glinda said sarcastically.

The guard hit her in the back. Glinda cried out from the pain. "He had to be at a meeting now you are just mine for the next three hours. You're lucky if you survive. Of you do you will have until next day before we meet again." He said this while turning Glinda to the front again. Glinda endured the three hours but barely. Glinda was now trying to get air in her lungs. "Well what do you know...you survive but it looks like you barely did. Until tomorrow Lady Glinda." He tipped an imaginary hat and left. 

Glinda was fighting off unconsciousness but soon lost, she fainted. Glinda after a while opened her eyes. Night as settled and Glinda couldn't see a thing except for the beam of moonlight that streamed through the little in the ceiling. She heard something in the corned of the cell. "Who there?" she whispered. 

"Glinda." 

"Who...are...you?" she gasped. She saw a shadow move from the corner of the room  
to the moonlight. 

"Elphie?" she said when she saw who the person was when they stepped in to the beam. 

Glinda felt a gentle hand cup her cheek and soothing words fill her ears, "Glinda, my sweet." 

"Elphie! You came!" Glinda replied in great relief. 

"Oh, my love, I got to get you out of here." Elphaba said, as she dung through her pockets to find the pin again and started to work on Glinda's chains. "Don't worry, my sweet, I will have you out of those chains in no ti..." Suddenly Elphaba's words were cut off by a snap. The green woman removed the pin to see it had broken in two. "Damn it!" The green skinned woman said as she pulled on Glinda's chains but they wouldn't open. 

Just then footsteps could be heard coming their way. Glinda could see it was the Gale Force in red. "Elphie, hide." 

"But..." 

"Please, hide." 

Elphaba nodded and went behind a pole in the cell. She watched as the Red Gale Guard approached Glinda. Just then however Elphaba caught sight of key that was hooked on to his belt. 

'I need that key.' Elphaba thought to herself. "Have you come to beat me some more?" Glinda spat at the guard. 

"The Wizard said he wanted to give you one more chance to tell him where Elphaba is." The guard answered. 

"I'm not telling the Wizard anything." Glinda said as she saw Elphaba tip toe behind the Red guard and draw back her broom that was aimed at the guard's head.

"Hmp, we will see about that." the guard said, as he drew back a fist to strike her. That is when Elphaba swung her broom with all her might to his head. It hit with a sickening crack and the guard just crumpled to the ground.

"That is what you get for trying to hit Glinda." Elphaba said, to the unconscious guard.

Glinda tried to giggle but the pain stopped her. She winced loudly. Elphaba looked to Glinda with concern and panic. She looked over Glinda to see what her injures were. No doubt some of her bones were rebroken and some got broken as well. Deep cuts could be seeing bleeding from her side and bruises were forming on her arms and on her face. Elphaba bent down quickly and got the keys to unlock Glinda. Elphaba than ran to Glinda's side and did quick work with the chains. Glinda had no support so she just fell into Elphaba. 

Elphaba wrapped her arms around Glinda to keep her falling. She felt something wet under her hands. Elphaba lifted up one of her hands to see lots of blood covering it. The green witch looked down and she gasped at the long lines that were across Glinda's back.

"What happened Glinda?" She took a step back to look at Glinda.

"The Wizard had me whipped when I wouldn't say anything." Tears started to fall down Glinda's face. Elphaba wanted nothing more than just to give Glinda a huge hug to take away the pain. 'But that will her hurt.' So what Elphaba did was wipe away the tears ignoring the little sting.

"Elphie, you hands." Glinda said. 

"It's all right I barely feel a thing." she said as she leaned in to kiss Glinda. Their lips meet in a soft pseudo-chaste kiss. Glinda broke away and leaned her head on Elphaba's chest.

"I love you." she whispered. Elphaba put her arms around her waist.

"I love you too. Now lets get you out of here and get you some help." Elphaba felt her nod. Glinda's body gave out from the pain. Elphaba felt Glinda go limp in her arms. "Glinda?" she asked with a slight panic in her voice. When Glinda didn't respond she looked down and saw that her eyes where closed. The green woman flashed back to Dr. Timber dying in her arms. 'NO! she didn't die.' She felt for a pulse in her neck. It was there but barely. "We need to go now." With that said she picked up Glinda and got on the broom. Off they went back to the ruins of the hospice.

X

When Elphaba got Glinda to the ruins of the hospice she saw two animals looking over the remains. The first animal was a Ox and the other was a Goat. The green witch landed behind them so they wouldn't notice her. Elphaba's gaze then fell on a tomb stone that laid under a tree. It was hard to see the writing, but she could tell the grave was freshly made so she assumed it was Dr. Timber's resting spot. 

"I still can't believe she's gone and her hospice along with it." The Ox said, as he shook his head. 

"I wish I knew what happened." The Goat replied, as he walked over to the Ox's side. "Who would do such a horrible thing?" 

"I'll tell you who would. The Gale Force guards did this. They were ordered by the Wizard." Elphaba spoke up. 

When the Ox saw her he jumped back in fright. "It's the Wicked Witch of the West!" 

"No, please don't be afraid." Elphaba said. "This young woman is Glinda the Good and she's hurt badly and..." 

"Elphaba?" The Goat asked in shock. 

"How do you know my name?" The green witch asked. 

"Elphaba, it's me, Doctor Dillamond." The Goat answered. 

"Doctor Dillamond?" Elphaba replied. "You can speak again." 

"Thanks to my friend, Ben here." Doctor Dillamond answered, as he looked back at Glinda. "Sweet Oz, what happened to her?" 

"I'll tell you later, but she really needs help." Elphaba said, her voice filled with worry. 

"We will do what we can." Doctor Dillamond replied. "Bring her this way and we will see what we can do." 

Elphaba nodded as she scooped up Glinda into her arms and started over to them. 

"Are you sure?" Ben the Ox whispered. "She is the Wicked Witch of the West." 

"Don't worry, Ben, I know her." The Goat answered as Elphaba place Glinda down. "Don't worry Elphaba, Ben here was trained under Dr. Timber. Go wait over there while Ben and I help Glinda out." Elphaba just nodded and went over to where Dr. Dillamond pointed. Ben turned to the Goat.

"Lets get started before we lose her." Dr. Dillamond sighed as he and the Ox started to work on Glinda. Elphaba meanwhile was sitting under a tree.

"Elphaba." she heard someone whisper. Elphaba looked around and spotted Fiyero a few feet away from her.

"Fiyero." She motioned him to sit next to her. Fiyero then motioned behind him. Fiyero walked over to the green witch with Dorothy, the Lion and Boq following him. Once they were by Elphaba they all sat down.

"Did you get Glinda?" asked Boq once everybody was settled down. Elphaba nodded. "Well?" Elphaba looked down to the ground so her hat was blocking them from seeing her cry.

"It was horrible. Glinda was chained to the wall and she looked worse than the last time it happened." Fiyero looked around and all he saw was the two figures that they saw before hunched over something.

"What are those two doing over there?" 

Everybody looked over there except for Elphaba. "That is Ben the Ox and Dr. Dillamond. They are taking care of Glinda.""Dr. Dillamond." replied both Boq and Fiyero. "But I thought he was taken away?" asked Boq.

"Well as far as I know he has been with Ben the Ox. Last time I saw Doctor Dillamond he could not longer speak. My only conclusion is, he learned to talk again from Ben who learned from Dr. Timber." 

"Will Glinda be okay?" Dorothy asked, as she kneeled by the green woman. 

"I don't know." Elphaba said, as she choked back a sob. "It's just not fair! She doesn't deserve this! I'm the one that should be tortured and beaten, not her!" 

"Elphaba please, you can't blame yourself." Fiyero replied, as he laid a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it away from her. 

"Then who should I blame?" Elphaba retorted. "The Wizard only tortured Glinda because he wanted to know where I was." 

Suddenly Doctor Dillamond called to Elphaba. Without wasting anytime Elphaba ran over to them. "How is Glinda doing?" 

"She's holding on but barely." Ben answered. "I'm doing what I can, but I am no Dr. Timber." 

"If you need me to get anything that will help Glinda out just tell me and I will go get it. I don't care how far it is or where I need to go. Just tell me and I will find it." Elphaba replied, her voice strong. 

Ben looked at Elphaba and began to think of anything that might be able to help Glinda. He tapped his hoof against the ground for a few moments before saying, "There might be something you can get. I remember Dr. Timber told me about this one time. There's a tree called the Willoeal. It's a rare type of the tree. It's mostly known as the Willow's Sister because it's so closely resembles a Willow tree. The only difference is it's leaves are a purple color. The sap inside the leaves are known for their healing agents. If you can find the leaves and bring some back Glinda will no doubt have a better chance in pulling through." 

"Where do I go to find this Willoeal tree?" Elphaba asked. 

"The only placed that I know there is one is just behind the Wizard's castle." Ben said. "He doesn't even known how rare it is. He just has it because it looks very beautiful." 

"I will get it then." The green woman replied, as she took up her broom. 

"Take great care though, Elphaba." Doctor Dillamond said. "There is no doubt the Wizard will have his guards combing the place." 

"I will be careful." Elphaba answered. 

"Hurry as fast as you can." Ben added. "We will try to do what ever we can while we wait." 

"I will not waste any time." The green witch said as she nodded to the Goat and Ox before flying away at top speed.

X

Elphaba could feel her heart beating wildly as she came closer and closer to the Wizard's castle, but she knew she was either coming back alive with the purple leaves or she wasn't coming back at all. When she saw the first sights of the castle she hung left and flew close to the trees. She had to use everything to hide against the Wizard and his guards. As she got even closer she slowed down her pace just a tad, so the guards wouldn't be drawn to anything fast moving. Doctor Dillamond was right, Gale Force guards were everywhere. They were searching with great haste around the castle. 

'How do I get pass them?' Elphaba thought to herself, just then something landed on her shoulder. With a yelp of surprise the green woman nearly fell off her broom, with fright, as a black thing touched her. 

"It's all right, deary, it's just me." A voice called to her. "No reason to shout."

After Elphaba regained her balance on the broom, she looked up to see Takai hovering in front of her face. 

"Takai!" Elphaba replied, in joy. "What are you doing here?" 

"Well, I was worried about you." The Crow answered. "I looked around the forest after you left, but I couldn't find you. After a while I decided to stay around the Wizard's castle just in case you came back. I am just wondering...why are you back?" Elphaba took a deep breath before explaining what happened. Takai had to land on Elphaba's shoulder to keep herself from fainting from the shock at what happened.

"Takai, are you all right?" Elphaba asked she was concerned for Takai.

"I am just shocked at what you just told me. You holding Dr. Timber when she died, and finding Glinda like that from the Wizard torturing her twice no doubt." Takai looked to Elphaba, "But what about you? How are you holding up?" Elphaba saw that they were close to the Willoeal and that there were no guards around there, so far.

"I'm holding up but just barely. If Glinda dies I don't know what I will do." Takai nuzzled Elphaba trying to comfort her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Elphaba sighed, "Just come back with me when I get the Willoeal leaves." 

"All right." They made it to the tree and Elphaba got off the broom. She started to pick the leaves off in a hurry and putting in her knapsack. Takai was on the lookout for any of the Gale Force. Once Elphaba filled her knapsack to the top of the bag, she turned to Takai. "I think I got enough now lets get back to Glinda." 

Takai heard footsteps coming towards them. "Stop Elphaba." Elphaba stopped walking.

"What is it?"

"I hear footsteps coming this way." Elphaba heart started to beat wildly.

'I can't escape on the broom they will spot me.' "We need to hide." Elphaba said as she looked around for a hiding spot. Takai heard the footstep getting closer.

"Maybe you can go up in the tree."

"What about you?"

"I will be fine they will just think I'm a crow...Now go they are getting closer." Elphaba looked at the crow for a second before climbing up the Willoeal tree and Takai just flew on the ground next to the tree pretending to find something to eat. The Gale Force where soon there looking on the grounds.

"Do you see anything?" Elphaba press closer to the branches hoping to guards wouldn't find her. One of them looked up and Elphaba held her breath hoping that he didn't spot her. "OW!! Damn crow." the guard yelled. Elphaba saw the guard clutching the back of his leg.

'Takai must have done something.' The Gale Force guard pulled out his gun as if to shoot her. But another one stopped him

"Calm yourself don't waste your bullet on a stupid crow. We are trying to find the Wicked Witch and Glinda." The guard with the gun gave Takai a dirty look before putting it away. "Lets getting going there is nothing here but this crow." Elphaba let out her breath when she saw the Gale Force leave.

Once she knew that they were long gone did she finally come down. "Thanks for that Takai even though you could have been shot." 

Takai flew onto Elphaba's shoulder. "Elphaba, I would do anything for you or Glinda. I love you and I want to help you in anyway I can." Elphaba sat on the broom as Takai's words sunk in. Elphaba had tears rolling down her face because of the kindness that Takai had. "Oh Elphaba, don't cry I can't wipe away the tears." 

The green witch wiped away the tears. "Takai, I'm crying because of what you said. You have been brave and so kind to me and Glinda." Elphaba looked to Takai with the love she had for the bird. "Thank you so much. How can I repay you?" 

Takai smiled with her eyes. "By getting back to Glinda. That is how you are going repay me." 

"All righty then lets go I just hope we get there in time." With that said Elphaba and Takai raced back to Glinda. 

X

Back at the camp everyone was around Glinda. Boq was crying at the state Glinda was in. He had a brownish trailing down the sides of his face. The Lion was talking to Ben and Dr. Dillamond, he was trying to get the info on Glinda's condition. While Dorothy and Fiyero were by Glinda. Fiyero had Glinda's head on his lap and Dorothy was next to him rubbing his back in a soothing manner. Fiyero was running his fingers through her hair. They were all in shock at what the Wizard did to her. The Lion came over to them. All three of them turned their heads to him. The Lion sat by Glinda's feet.

"Well?" Dorothy said.

The Lion unhappily sighed,"She is barely hanging on. She has lost a lot of blood from the whip and the sword wounds, some of her ribs are broken and there is a little of internal bleeding." Dorothy started to sob. Fiyero pulled her closer to him and spoke soothing words to her. She soon calmed down. The Lion continued,"If Elphaba doesn't get here soon we will lose Glinda."

Just then Elphaba came flying by on her broom with great speed. Takai was not far behind. "She's back! Elphaba's back!" Dorothy shouted with glee, as the green witch went over to Ben and Doctor Dillamond. The others quickly followed to where Elphaba had landed. 

"I got as many as I could." Elphaba said, as she placed down her knapsack full of Willoeal leaves.  
Ben wasted no time taking a few leaves and breaking them apart so the sap could flow out. With Doctor Dillamond's help they were able to get a good amount of it.

"Now we just have to put this over her wounds and wait." Ben said. 

"What is the sap going to do?" The Lion asked. 

"The sap will help clean the wounds as well as provide a soothing and comforting feeling to them, so her body can focus on healing itself." Ben answered, as they finished putting the sap on Glinda's wounds. "Now we play the waiting game." 

"Did the Wizard's guards see you at all?" Fiyero asked. 

"Nope, with some help from my friend her, Takai, they didn't even know I was there." Elphaba answered. 

"I'm surprised that the Wizard isn't getting more people to try to kill you, Elphaba." Boq added. 

"The Wizard told us that we had to bring your broom to him. In other words kill you." The Lion said. 

"I'm not surprised he told you to do that." Elphaba replied. "He'll get anyone to try to kill me." 

Just then thunder could be hear in the distance. "That's not a good sign." Fiyero said. 

"Rain is a coming." Doctor Dillamond replied. "I can smell it. We should make some kind of shelter." 

Elphaba then stood up and said, "Myself, Fiyero, Boq, and Lion will make an over hang before the rain comes. Dorothy you stay with Ben and Doctor Dillamond just in case they need anything." 

"All right, we'll tell you if anything changes in Glinda's condition." Ben answered, as he started to prepare more sap if need be. 

A few hours had passed as Boq cut down the needed trees for the over hang as Elphaba, Fiyero, and the Lion carried them to a ideal location before setting them up. Takai also helped by spotting good trees that could be cut down. After it was complete they moved Glinda under it. They just made it to for only about ten minutes after Glinda was moved the rain started to pour down.  
Elphaba remained in the corner of the over hang, her back resting against a tree trunk. She just stared blankly, not speaking, as Glinda's head rested in her lap. Doctor Dillamond saw this blank expression from Elphaba and after exchanging a few words with Ben he took a seat next her the green woman. "Are you all right?" 

"I'm scared." Elphaba answered, quickly. 

"You're scared?" The Goat asked. "Why?" 

"I'm scared, for Glinda. We don't even know if these Willoeal leaves will work." 

"But with them she has a fighting chance." Doctor Dillamond replied. "We have done all that we can. Now it's up to her." 

"This is my fault. Everything is my fault." Elphaba said, stuttering slightly. 

"Elphaba, you cannot beat yourself up about this." The Goat replied. "You are not to blame. The Wizard has made these bad things the way they are. If you believe this is your fault then the Wizard wins. Do you understand?" 

"I do." Elphaba answered, as Takai flew into the over hang. 

She had been out scouting and just returned. "No signs of any Gale guards near here. They must be still searching around the Wizard's castle. The rain has let up a little, so hopefully the storm will pass soon. How's Glinda?" 

"The same." Doctor Dillamond answered. "The Wizard really did a number on her." 

With that said Ben walked over to them and felt for Glinda's pulse, so he could see if it had increased any. Once he laid his hoof on the blonde's wrist started to count the beats. Only after a few seconds went by when his eyes widen in fear. "Sweet Oz, I lost her pulse!" 

Elphaba's own heart nearly stopped beating when he said that as she removed Glinda's head from her lap and kneeled by her. "No, I won't lose her." Elphaba said, as she started to shake the blonde in the attempts to awake her. "Don't leave me, Glinda, please don't." Glinda did not wake up however. 

"Elphaba." Ben said, trying yo get her attention. "Elphaba!" Ben then grabbed her elbow. "She's gone. Look at her face. It's so pale." 

The green witch just shook her head and replied, "No, I won't have her leave me. She just has to start breathing again that's all." With that Elphaba started performing CPR on Glinda. "Wake up, Glinda, please wake up!" 

"Elphaba, let her pass over in peace." Ben said, his voice strict. 

The green woman just ignored the Ox's words a she placed more Willoeal sap on Glinda's wounds before breathing into her mouth again. "I won't let Glinda leave me! It's not her time."

Elphaba was beginning to become short of breath but nothing would stop her from trying to save Glinda. She pressed on the blonde's chest a few times before taking in a huge breath and blowing it into Glinda's mouth. 

Suddenly once that mighty breath was in her Glinda's eyes snapped open as she took a breath on her own, before replying, "Elphie!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Glinda." She didn't care who saw her Elphaba leaned down and kissed Glinda with great passion. Everybody turned away and walked to the other side of the over hang giving the two witches a moment a privacy. After Elphaba was done kissing Glinda she said, "I thought I lost you again."

Tears were running down her face. Glinda smiled sadly, "Me too." She felt tear drops falling on her face. Glinda wiped away the tears and leaned up to kiss the sting away. Elphaba then put Glinda's head on her lap. She stroked her fingers through the golden curls. Glinda closed her eyes loving the feel of Elphaba's fingers going through her hair. 

"I am surprised that Glinda is awake. She should be dead." said Ben. 

"Well I'm not" replied Takai as everybody looked to her, "I have seen it before where Elphaba has brought back Glinda." Takai looked over to the two lovers. "They love each other very much and it is because of that love that Glinda is able to come back." Fiyero nodded his head. 

"Well now that she is awake Glinda needs to go a hospice. Even with Ben and the Willoeal leaves help it is not enough." Dr. Dillamond said. "Takai did you see anything near here?"

Takai thought for a moment before replying, "Yeah there is something not to far from here."

Fiyero let his arm fall from around Dorothy's waist before getting up. "We should leave now." He made his way over to Elphaba and Glinda he squatted down and started to talk to them what the plan was.

"But how are we going to get there when it's raining?" asked Boq. "Elphaba will get burned, not to mention I will rust." 

"Dr. Dillamond and I rode a carriage here and it is a closed one so the rain will not get you or Elphaba." answered Ben. He looked to the Goat and nodded to him. He nodded back and both of them went out into the rain to get the carriage.

"That is a good plan Fiyero. Glinda needs to get some help." said Elphaba after Fiyero told them what they were going to do. Glinda didn't say anything she just laid there trying to get her breathing under control. "Glinda don't worry...you will be better again soon and flying around in your pink bubble." Glinda opened her eyes and smiled at Elphaba. Fiyero got up and went back to sit by Dorothy. Glinda and Elphaba watch those two interact. Dorothy sat next to Fiyero and had her head on his shoulder while Fiyero put his arm around her waist leaning his head on her head. Elphaba chuckled, "Their just like us back at Shiz." 

"Yeah, creepy isn't it?" Glinda said, "I bet you that they will kiss in a week." 

Elphaba looked down at Glinda with a raised eyebrow. "I say it will be more than a week." 

"Do I sense a bet is about to be placed, Elphie?" 

"You know it." 

"All right then if Dorothy and Fiyero kiss in a week I win but if they kiss in more than a week you win." 

"Sounds good and the loser has to do something for the winner." 

Glinda put her hand up. "Deal." 

Elphaba took her hand and shook it. "Deal." 

They heard wheels sloshing on the wet ground come to a halt in front of the overhang. "Lets get a move on." came Ben's voice. "You ready Glinda?"

Glinda nodded as Elphaba made sure her own skin wasn't exposed before picked up Glinda and carrying her to the carriage. Boq quickly got in from the other side, but Elphaba didn't get in just yet. Instead she took some unused Willoeal leaves from her knapsack and walked away.

"Elphie, where are you going?" Glinda asked. 

"I'll be back in a second." Elphaba answered, as she went under the tree where Dr. Timber's grave was. "Rest in Peace, my friend." With that the green woman dropped the purple leaves on the grave before heading back to the carriage and getting inside. 

There wasn't enough room for Fiyero, Dorothy, or the Lion so they agreed they would catch up to them as soon as they could. 

"We will meet the rest of you at the hospice." Doctor Dillamond replied, as he turned to Ben who snapped the reins and the carriage took off. 

It wasn't long before Takai led them to another hospice that laid farther away from the forest. Ben snorted when he saw it, and whispered in Doctor Dillamond's ear. "This place can't even compare to Dr. Timber's hospice." 

"It's a hospice Ben, that's all that matters. Glinda will get the help she needs." The Goat replied, as he jumped off the carriage and opened one of the coach's doors. "Well we're here." 

"Good." Elphaba said as she leaped down and helped Glinda out. 

"Follow me and we take Glinda to see a doctor." The Goat replied, as he led them inside. 

In only an hours time Glinda had seen a Doctor, had gotten a room, and her wounds were taken care of. 

"We're glad to see you're on the mend." Ben said, as he gave Glinda a gentle pat on the back. 

"I does feel good." Glinda answered, as she gave them a smile. 

Doctor Dillamond then turned to them and said, "Well we will leave you guys alone before the Doctor comes in to take another check over the wounds." 

With that the motioned for Ben to follow him. The Ox nodded his head before he followed The Goat out. 

Once they were alone Elphaba pressed her lips to Glinda's without warning. The blonde was taken my surprise by this but quickly kissed the green woman back with much vigor. When they parted from the kiss their faces still lingered close to one another. "I love you." Elphaba whispered. 

"I love you too, Elphie." Glinda returned as tears started to build behind the blonde's eyes. 

"Why are you crying, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, in concern. 

"Oh, Elphie, I'm so sorry for what I have put you through." Glinda said, her voice cracking slight as she tried to hold back the tears. "I have made you worry so much about me." 

"Glinda, you being hurt is not your fault. The Wizard had this done to you." Elphaba answered, as she held the blonde in a tight embrace. "And mark my words he will pay." 

"My brave, brave, Elphie. I don't want you getting hurt as I did." Glinda said, as she started to run her hands through the green witch's raven hair. 

"Don't worry, I will be careful."Elphaba replied, as she leaned her head down again and took pink lips against her own for another kiss. They had to break apart because there was a knocking on the door. 

"Come in." said Glinda as she leaned against the headboard. In came walking was an Ape, wearing a white lab coat and her face showed that she has seen many things. 

She smiled at them "Hello Miss Glinda and Miss Elphaba. My name is Dr. Bananas, but no I don't like bananas. I think it's quite ironic." 

"Hello Doctor." they said in unison. "Yes that is quite ironic. Oh, and please just call us Elphaba and Glinda." said Elphaba. 

Dr. Bananas nodded "Okay, I will remember that. So, Glinda, I am here to look over your injuries, and after I am done with that I am going to give you a mild sedative to get you some rest."  
Glinda nodded. 

The Ape turned to Elphaba,"I am sorry, Elphaba, but you have to leave." Elphaba looked to Glinda than back to the doctor. " I am going to be in here for awhile. I have to stitch up her back and sides. Also I have to reset some of her broken bones." 

Glinda whimpered at the thought of having her bones reset. "But can't I stay in here? I can help her calm down."Elphaba paused for second before continuing. "And I don't want to leave her side." 

Dr. Bananas looked over Elphaba very carefully. There was something in Elphaba's brown eyes that caught her attention. "All right you can stay. I never do this but I think I can make one exception." Dr. Bananas went to the door. "I am going to get one of the nurses to help and I need to get the supplies for what I need to do. I will be back in a few minutes." Then Dr. Bananas left.

Both witches let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Lurline that you can stay by my side." Glinda said as she looked over to Elphaba.

Elphaba smiled at her, "So am I." Elphaba sat closer to Glinda and put an arm around her shoulder. She gave it a tight squeeze and kissed Glinda's blonde hair. Glinda happily sighed and leaned into Elphaba. The door opened and Dr. Bananas came in with cart of medical supplies and one of the nurses, who was snowy colored Wolf with piercing ice blue eyes.

The Wolf kindly smiled at the both of them, "It is a pleasure to meet you both." 

Glinda and Elphaba smiled and said,"Please to meet you too."They both couldn't help be reminded of Dr. Timber. Glinda got a little misty eyed. Dr. Bananas moved in front of the cart.

"First we will start with the stitching and then the resetting of the bones. Now Glinda you are going to have to take off the nightgown." Glinda blushed a little because Elphaba was in here and so where the doctor and the nurse. 'But its not like Elphaba hasn't seen me naked.' Elphaba helped Glinda out of the nightgown and she too blushed at seeing her naked.

'Its not like I haven't see her naked before and by Oz is she gorgeous.'

"Now Glinda lie on you stomach." Glinda did so and she held out her hand so Elphaba could hold it.

The green witch did and whispered into her ear, "Its all right my sweet, it doesn't hurt a bit." 

"I know but I just want to hold on to you." Dr. Bananas and the Wolf started stitching up Glinda's side and back. After two hours of stitching they were finally done.

"Over three-hundred stitches you have. We will take them out in about four weeks." said Dr. Bananas while bandaging the stitches so infection won't set in. "We also can take out the other ones you have on your arm and on your left eye those healed up quite nicely. Who did them?" 

There was silence after she asked that question. The Ape looked back and forth between the two woman. Elphaba had her head bowed her hat covering her eyes and Glinda looked down to the ground. "Never mind..so I will get those stitches." It took about a half hour to do that. Elphaba lightly traced over the scars that were left behind. Glinda closed her eyes as she felt Elphaba do this. Once Elphaba started on the one that was on her left, she shivered at the touch. Dr. Bananas and the nurse watched in amazement.

The Wolf cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Glinda needs to get her bones rest." 

Elphaba stopped tracing and put her hand on her lap. "Sorry." 

The Wolf patted her on the shoulder "It's all right the sooner we get this done the sooner you two can be alone." 

The green witch looked at the Wolf and the Wolf winked back. Elphaba nodded. "I have to give her a shot to numb the pain that she would feel. It is very painful to reset bones." Glinda gripped Elphaba's hand tighter. Elphaba caressed Glinda's hand with her thumb.

"It will be all right." 

Glinda looked to the doctor and sighed, "Lets get this over with." The Ape nodded and went and got the shot and the bandages. Dr. Bananas took Glinda's hand for a second and stuck the needle into the vain, Glinda winced. "Now you won't feel most of the pain but there will be some. Now you have to get on you back." Again Elphaba help Glinda do this.

"That wasn't painful" Glinda said as she took Elphaba's hand again. The Ape and the Wolf moved to Glinda's right side and took her arm. Glinda winced when they took her arm into their hands.

"On the count of three we are going to reset it." Glinda nodded and looked away. "One, two." Elphaba started stroking Glinda's hair trying to calm Glinda down. "Three." and they reset Glinda's arm with an almighty CRACK!!

Glinda winced loudly and gripped Elphaba's hand so tight that her knuckles were white. Elphaba thought she lost the feeling in her hand. "That is it and now we just got to wrap you ribs up." They put down Glinda's now wrapped arm. They wrapped Glinda's ribs and they were done. Once they were gone did Glinda finally released the death grip she had on Elphaba's hand.

"Well we're all set." The Ape said. "I need to take care of another matter, but if you need anything can myself or Nurse Steppe." 

"Thank you again Doctor." Elphaba said, as she shook the Ape's hand. 

"No, problem." Dr. Bananas said, before exiting with Nurse Steppe. 

"Glad that's over with." Glinda said, as she looked for her nightgown. 

"Oh, I don't think you will be needing that nightgown for a while." Elphaba said, with a slightly lustful growl to her voice. 

"Oh, Elphie, you love to see me naked don't you?" Glinda replied with a giggle. 

"Among other things." The green witch answered, as she cupped the blonde's face and kissed her passionately. Glinda gave a small moan as Elphaba pinned her to the mattress as green hands ran up her sides. "I love to hear you moan and gasp my name as I touch you and kiss you." With that the green woman kissed a pressure point of Glinda's neck. 

"Elphie!" Glinda whispered loudly as she stroked the green woman's raven hair. 

"I love to see your smile, and see your shining eyes." Elphaba continued, as she lightly kissed each of Glinda's cheeks. "I love your voice and how you never give up or give in. Even when your body tells you too." The blonde's witch's breathing started become more heavy as Elphaba trailed her hands lower and laid a hand over Glinda's left breast. "But most of all I love your heart. The heart that cares and loves, but never hates. A heart that always believes that love will conqueror and win in the end. I love you, my sweet, Glinda, I love every part of you." After that last sentence Elphaba placed light kiss on the blonde's lips. "I love you, Glinda." 

"Oh, Elphie." Glinda replied in awe at the short speech Elphaba had just said. "I love you too." 

Just then the door burst open and Fiyero, Dorothy and the Lion came through the door.

"Surprise, we made it!" Fiyero said as the three stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Elphaba laying on top of a naked Glinda.

"Oh, my." Dorothy replied when she saw them.

Then they just stood there in silence for a few moments until Elphaba broke it by saying, "What happened to knocking?" 

"What happened to clothes?" Fiyero asked. 

"Get out." Elphaba growled. 

"Yes, yes, well we will come back later. When...when...your two are less...busy." Fiyero said, as they hurried out of the room. 

After they left Elphaba looked down at Glinda to see she was quite flustered from what had just happened. "You all right?" The green witch asked. 

"I can't believe they saw me naked." Glinda replied. 

"Oh, they didn't see anything." Elphaba answered. "I was covering the most important areas." 

"They really should have knocked." The blonde answered, with a smile.

"Yeah, well I should tell them again." Elphaba said, as she got up. 

"No, Elphie..." Glinda began as she gestured for Elphaba to come back over to her. 

"Don't worry I won't be long." The green witch answered as she got up and left the room. She saw the Lion looking down at the ground in an embarrassed manner. 

"Sorry about that, Elphaba." The Lion said, his voice soft. 

"That's all right." The green woman replied. "No harm done. Besides it was Fiyero who opened the door in the first place. Where is he now?" 

"He and Dorothy went into the other room to hide from you." The Lion said as he pointed to the room right across of her own. 

"Time to give him a piece of my mind." With that Elphaba opened the door to see a surprising sight. Fiyero was giving Dorothy a soft kiss on the lips. After seeing this Elphaba threw her arms up in the air and say, "Damn, I guess Glinda wins." 

Fiyero quickly broke the kiss when he heard Elphaba's voice. "Hey! You didn't knock either!" Fiyero pointed out. 

"Payback's a bitch ain't it?" Elphaba answered, as she closed the door, patted the Lion on the shoulder before returning back into Glinda's room. 

"So?" Glinda asked. "What happened?" 

"You won the bet." Elphaba said, as she shook her head.

"I what?" asked Glinda as she started to put the nightgown back on. Elphaba closed the door and made sure it was locked. She then walked over to Glinda. Glinda's back was to her and she was halfway clothed. 

"I said you won the bet." Elphaba said as she put her green hands on Glinda's shoulders. Glinda stopped dressing when she felt Elphaba's hands on her.

"I did?" 

Elphaba kissed the base of Glinda's neck and her hands slowly started down the front. "Yes, you did. I walked in on them kissing." Glinda shivered and dropped the nightgown that she was holding.

"Did you know?" She felt a chuckle and Elphaba's hands were softly caressing her breast. "El-Elphie w-we can't." Elphaba stopped and turned Glinda around to face her.

"Why not? As I recall a few minutes ago you wanted to do it." Glinda blushed.

"Its not that I don't want to, it just that stupid sedative is kicking in right now." 

"Oh..." was all Elphaba said. Glinda got the nightgown back off the floor and put it on. Elphaba helped Glinda back into bed. "Can you hold me?" asked Glinda while yawning. Elphaba smiled

"Of course, I just have to unlock the door." Elphaba did this and held Glinda. She was stroking her hair. Glinda sighed and soon the sedative finally took Glinda to the land of dreams.

X

A few hours passed when Elphaba awoke and removed herself from the bed. Glinda was still sleeping deeply, so with care steps the green woman left the room and headed towards the café.  
After passing down the hall she came to the café. Once she entered the fairly large group stopped and started at her. 

"Tough crowd." Elphaba mumbled, as she ignored the looks and went and got two sandwiches and two cups of juice. One for herself and one for Glinda. After getting the food she started back to Glinda's room. When Elphaba walked back inside the room she saw Dr. Bananas placing a sheet over Glinda's body and face. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Elphaba asked in confusion. 

"I'm sorry, Elphaba, but when Glinda feel asleep her heart stopped beating. She passed on not too long ago." The Ape said.  
The green witch dropped her tray in shock. "That...that can't be I just talked to her not too long ago and she was fine." 

"I know her body just shut down, I'm sorry." Dr. Bananas replied. 

Suddenly Elphaba's eyes snapped open and she awoke from her nightmare to see Dr. Bananas and Nurse Steppe crowded around Glinda. 'A dream that's all it was.' Elphaba thought to herself as she noticed the situation going on around her. "What's happening?" 

"Glinda has fallen into a coma. We are trying to pull her out of it." The Ape answered. 

"A coma!" Elphaba shouted, as she jumped to her feet. "But how could that be? She was just going to take a rest that's all. She told me the sedative was kicking in and..." Elphaba stopped in mid sentence as she grabbed Dr. Bananas by the coat in a harsh manner. "What the hell kind of sedatives are you giving her that would put her into a coma?" Elphaba yelled as she started to shake Dr. Bananas. 

"Elphaba, calm yourself, I haven't given Glinda any kind of sedatives. I was suppose to, but I forgot." The Ape answered, as she pulled herself from the green woman's grasp. "Look at the bottle by her bed. It's still unopened." 

Elphaba picked up the bottle of sedatives to see it, was in fact, not opened. "She lied to me." Elphaba whispered. "Glinda lied to me again!"Elphaba in turn hurled the bottle against the wall. The pills exploded out of it from impact. 

"Elphaba, please, we are doing everything we can to help Glinda pull out of this." Dr. Bananas said. "So try to have some self control." 

"You're telling me to have some self control as my lover lays in a coma?" Elphaba shouted, her eyes blazing with anger.

Nurse Steppe walked over to the furious witch and she put a soothing paw on Elphaba's shoulder.  
"Listen, I know that your mad, but it will do no good being mad in here." She walked Elphaba to the door. "So what I suggest is take your anger outside." Elphaba gave her a hard look. "Then come back in after you cooled down. When Glinda wakes you guys will have privacy so you can talk, Okay?" Elphaba nodded, opened the door and slammed it shut.

Everybody outside the door jumped at the door slamming with great force. Fiyero saw Elphaba leave Glinda's room in a fury. Concerned and curious as to what happened in the room. He walked right in front of the raging witch forcing her to stop striding out the door of the hospice. She gave him the look of death. Fiyero started to shake a little bit from the look Elphaba gave him.

"What happened in there?" he finally asked. Elphaba replied with much venom in her voice before pushing past Fiyero.

"Glinda lied." and was gone out the door in a swish of her black cloak. Dorothy walked over to Fiyero after seeing the conversation between the Elphaba and him.

"Fiyero, what did she say?" Fiyero looked at Dorothy with confusion in his eyes.

"All she said was that Glinda lied." Dorothy thought for a moment. "We have to find out what happened. I will talk to Glinda and you can talk to Elphaba." 

Fiyero smiled, "Good idea lets get going." He gave her a peck on the check before they left to go see their witch. 

Once Fiyero was out of the hospice he started looking for Elphaba. He found her standing underneath a tree staring at her hat. He walked towards her and while he was walking towards her he saw Elphaba shake her head and throw the hat to the side of her, near him. Fiyero stopped walking and looked down to the hat.

"Why did you throw the hat to the ground? Elphaba, you love this hat." Fiyero said as he bent down and picked it up. Elphaba jumped startled from hearing Fiyero's voice. She looked back to him and then looked back to where she was staring before.

"Oh..its just you Fiyero."Fiyero walked over to her, hat in hand. "I will ask again, why did you throw the hat to the ground?"

Elphaba sighed, "She promised me she wouldn't lie again, but she did." Fiyero was right next to her. "Lie about what again?" 

Elphaba heard that Fiyero was right next to her but she didn't look at him. "Lie about her injuries and now because of it she is in a coma." Fiyero couldn't believe what he just heard from Elphaba.

"S-she is in a coma?" Elphaba nodded her head. The green woman clenched her hands. "She promised me she wouldn't lie about them again." Elphaba fell to her knees trying to control her breathing. Fiyero kneeled down next to her.

"Are you sure she was lying?" 

Elphaba swirled her head around fire was in her eyes. "Yes, Glinda told me she was tired because the sedatives she took were starting to kick in. This morning the Doctor told me she forgot to give Glinda the sedatives and now look at her. Fiyero she might not wake up." Fiyero noticed that dark clouds were coming. Fiyero put his arms around Elphaba.

"Elphaba I know you are very mad and now you are scared that Glinda might die and going to leave you alone." He made Elphaba look at him. "I am right aren't I?" 

Elphaba nodded her head slowly and replied, "I'm terrified she will die on me. I mean if she did...I don't know what I would do. I would mostly die myself." 

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that." Fiyero said, as thunder could be hear in the distance. "Let's get inside and some rain is a coming." But the green woman wouldn't move as she shook her head no. 

"I'm not going anywhere. I can't go back in the hospice right now. I just can't." Elphaba replied. 

"Elphaba, you have to it's going to rain soon." Fiyero said as he looked up at the dark clouds that were rolling in.  
"I'm not moving." Elphaba answered. "I can't think in there." 

Fiyero could see that the green witch was still upset that Glinda had lied to her. It was written all over her face. "Elphaba, please, you must get inside. Who knows how hard the rain will come down." 

"I said I'm not moving." Elphaba said. "Let the rain fall, I don't care." 

"Elphaba, are you suicidal or something? Stop talking crazy." Fiyero said. "I really think you should come in, for not your own sake then Glinda's." 

After a moment or two to take in Fiyero's words Elphaba started towards the hospice door. She gave him a weak smile as she whispering a thanks before she went back inside. Elphaba then went back into Glinda's room. Dr. Bananas and Nurse Steppe was still trying to wake up Glinda. 

"I'm sorry for the way I acted." Elphaba said. "I was just very angry, but I have cooled down. So if there is anything I can do to help tell me and I'll do it." 

"I'm glad you have calmed down, but we have done all that we can do." Dr. Bananas said. "But if you want to sit by her bed and wait then that's fine." 

Elphaba nodded her head and took a seat in the empty chair and took one of Glinda's hands in her own. After she was settled Dr. Bananas exited the room followed by Nurse Steppe who patted the green woman's shoulder before she left. 

After the Ape and Wolf left Elphaba started to speak out loud, "You seem to be doing this a lot to me, Glinda. Coming to an inch of your life and leaving me to worry so much that it makes me sick. Why is that? Why do you always get hurt? You don't deserve this. I should be hurt, I should be dying, and I could be the one to suffer. I mean, I'm the Wicked one right? That's what Oz calls me. So it only makes scene that I should suffer." Elphaba took a deep breath before continuing. "I love you, Glinda, and you can't leave me. Not now and not like this. There's so many things I haven't said to you. Some warrior I am, some green hero I am. I can't even protect you the way I would like to. Why do I fail you? Please, just don't leave me Glinda. Not yet, please." With that Elphaba laid her head down on the edge of the bed and rested her eyes. Her hand still gripping Glinda's tightly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Glinda could hear what Elphaba was saying. She heard the hurt in her voice when Elphaba found out that she lied to her. Then she heard her little speech about how she should be the one hurt and she and that Elphaba thought she failed her. 'She never failed ever. She came to me when the Wizard got me.' Glinda thought. 

"Please, just don't leave me, Glinda. Not yet, please." She heard that then silence. 

'I won't leave you, Elphaba, Lurline knows I love you so much.'

Because of Elphaba she woke up from the coma. Glinda slowly opened her eyes and blinked them a couple of times. She looked around the room and saw Elphaba laying her head on the bed. She heard the light patter of rain drops against the window. Glinda saw that Elphaba held her hand. Carefully she extracted her hand from the green woman's. Glinda got up from the bed and took Elphaba's hat off and put next to her. The blonde woman looked over her. She still remembered the hurt in Elphaba's voice. Tears started to form in her eyes from the pain she caused Elphaba.

"I'm sorry, Elphie." With that Glinda left the room softly closing the door and turned around right into Fiyero. Fiyero was the only one awake when he saw the door opening, and so he got up. He figured it was Elphaba and he thought he go see how she was doing. 

Imagine his surprise when Glinda walked right into him. "Gl-Glinda?" He gave her a big hug "Thank the Unnamed God your all right." Glinda winced. 

"Fiyero, please let go. I'm still hurt." Fiyero immediately let go of Glinda.

"I'm sorry." Then he turned serious. "Does Elphaba know you are awake?"  
Glinda shook her head no. He was shocked. 

"Why not?" he demanded. Glinda was taken back by the force in Fiyero's voice. Tears started to fall down Glinda's face. 

"I can't face her, not after what I did to her. I heard the pain and hurt in her voice." Glinda moved around Fiyero and started walking towards the door out to the hospice. Fiyero turned around and stopped Glinda before she made it out the door by grabbing her arm. 

"Glinda don't go out there." 

Glinda wrenched her arm out of Fiyero's grip. "Why not?" 

"Well for one thing it's raining out." 

Glinda shoulders started to shake. "I don't care." 

Fiyero continued as he put a soothing hand on Glinda's shoulders. "And for another reason the person you love is back in your room, who doesn't know that you're awake." 

"Then...then tell her for me." Glinda ran out into the storm, crying. Fiyero just stared at the spot that Glinda just was. 

'What the hell just happened?' Thunder cracking brought him out of his stupor. "Glinda...Elphaba." Fiyero ran into the room where Elphaba was. He found her sleeping. He shook her awake. "Elphaba wake up." 

Elphaba's head shot up when she felt Fiyero shaking her. "Wh-what is it?" Fiyero stopped shaking her.

"It's Glinda." Elphaba noticed the bed was empty.

"Sweet Oz! What happened to her?" Elphaba asked, as she jumped to her feet and put her hat back on once she noticed it wasn't on her head. 

"Glinda's okay." Fiyero said as he grabbed the green woman's shoulders to calm her down. "She woke up not too long ago, but I guess she heard some little conversion you had and she was so sad that she upset you that she ran outside." Just then another round of thunder could be heard. 

"She went outside?" Elphaba asked, as she looked out the window, but then headed towards the door. 

"Elphaba, where are you going?" Fiyero questioned. "You're not thinking about going outside, are you? It's raining." 

"I'm going to find Glinda and nothing is going to stop me." Elphaba answered, as she exited the room and headed towards the outside door. Before exiting the hospice Elphaba wrapped her clothes around her a bit tighter so the rain would have more trouble touching her skin. "Glinda!" Elphaba shouted, as she started to walk towards the line of trees. "Glinda!" The rain was beating down upon her as she continued to into the thick brush. 

Not too far away Glinda was sitting under a tree. Her body shivering from the coldness of the rain. "How could I hurt Elphaba like that? Why did I lie to her?" Glinda whispered, to herself as a lighting bolt came down several feet away and hit a tree. The blonde woman screamed in fright as she saw a huge branch barely hanging on by the trunk of the tree. 

Elphaba heard the cry from Glinda and quicken her pace is that direction.  
"I need to get out of here." Glinda said, as she started towards the direction of the hospice, however as she started to walk she had to pass under the tree that was just hit with lighting. The giant branch started to sway in a dangerous fashion as it began to give way. 

Elphaba just got through the brush to see Glinda just about passing under the branch. "Glinda!" Elphaba said in joy but her excitement soon became horror as she saw the branch was about to fall down any second now on the blonde woman. "Glinda look out!" Elphaba shouted, as she released her hold on her black attire and took off at top speed. Glinda turned around to have herself being tackled several feet from where she was walking. No sooner as Glinda was pushed away the branch fell. 

"What in Oz? Oh, Elphie!" Glinda cried out once she pulled herself to her feet. Her gaze quickly fell on the curled up form of Elphaba. 

Glinda ran to the green woman's side to see she was breathing heavily. "Elphie? Elphie, by Oz please be all right. Say something." 

"The rain...er...it burns." Elphaba answered, her voice filled with pain. 

"Oh, Elphie." Glinda exclaimed, in worry when she saw the burn marks on the green witch's hands and face. "Why did you..." Glinda stopped when she looked to see the branch had fallen right in the spot she was standing. "Oh, my brave Elphie." Glinda said, as pulled Elphaba into a her arms and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Let's get you back to the hospice." 

Elphaba just nodded her head. Glinda put Elphaba's arm around her shoulder and her own arm around the green woman's waist. "Glinda don't, not when you are badly hurt." Elphaba said softly. "Just go to the hospice and get Fiyero or the doctor." 

Glinda shook her head no. "I am not leaving you here out in the cold rain. I will put up a bubble to protect you from the rain." 

"But..."Glinda looked at Elphaba with determination.

"No buts Elphaba, I'm helping you and that's final." She gave her the look that Elphaba always gives in to. 

Elphaba sighed, "I always give into that look." Glinda giggled. "But we need to talk." The blonde witch looked away not wanting Elphaba to see the sadness in her eyes and she didn't want to see the hurt in Elphaba's own eyes. Because no matter how hard Elphaba tried to hide the hurt her eyes always gave it away. Glinda sniffled.

"Okay." With that she helped Elphaba up, pain going through her. Now both Elphaba and Glinda were breathing heavily. Elphaba was observing Glinda and was about to say something but Glinda cut her off. "Don't say anything. We need to get you back and get those burns checked out before they become worse."

Elphaba looked at her with worry, but Glinda didn't look at her knowing that Elphaba was checking her out. Glinda did a chant and a pink bubble formed around them. "Now lets get going."

They started walking back to the hospice. Not one single drop of water got on them while going back. Elphaba slipped her arm, that was on Glinda's shoulder, down to the blonde woman's back. She felt something very wet beneath it. Elphaba looked back and went wide eye when she saw blood was starting to seep through.

'Oh no, some of the stitching must of came out. Does she know? We need to hurry back.' She wanted to say something but knowing Glinda she would have told Elphaba to shut it when she would hear the worry in her voice. Instead she quickened the pace and said, "Wow, I am amazed." 

Glinda looked to Elphaba and smiled, "Thanks I am glad that you liked it." They were back at the hospice. Glinda took the bubble down when they were safe in the doorway. Glinda opened the door with magic and in they walked. Fiyero was in his seat talking to Dr. Bananas. He jumped to his feet when he saw both witches come walking in.

"Glinda, Elphaba, thank the Unnamed God you are all right." He got a closer look at Elphaba. "What happened?" 

"Dr. Bananas, please take Elphaba she is burned." The Ape nodded and took Elphaba from Glinda. She didn't have time to say what has happened to Glinda. Soon Elphaba and the doctor where gone in the next room that was next to Glinda. Fiyero stood in front of Glinda. He got a really close look at Glinda. She was very pale and breathing heavily.

"Glinda, are you all right?" Glinda nodded her head yes.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Elphie. I need to go to her." She took one step forward and then fainted into Fiyero. Fiyero caught her by surprise. He gasped when he saw the blood on her back. "Nurse Steppe." he yelled. The white Wolf came running out behind the receptionist desk and to Fiyero.

"What's wrong?" then she spotted the blood. "Oh no...hurry take her to her room." 

Fiyero nodded and with Nurse Steppe's help got her into bed. "Looks like we have to redo those stitches." The Wolf said, as she took started to get to work. "Go check on Elphaba. When you get back I should be done." 

Fiyero nodded as he exited and went into Elphaba's room. "How's Glinda?" Elphaba asked once she saw Fiyero. 

"Nurse Steppe is just taking care of her stitches as we speak." Fiyero answered as he stood by the green woman's bed. "How are you doing?" 

"I'm okay." Elpahab replied. "My burns weren't that bad. So Glinda is okay?" 

"Yes, yes, she's fine." Fiyero answered. 

"Can I see her now?" Elphaba asked, like an impatience child. 

"A little excited are we?" Dr. Bananas said, with a laugh to her voice. 

"Nurse Steppe is just fixing her stitches, but Glinda fainted after you left I don't know if she's awake yet." 

"I need to see her." Elphaba said, as she jumped up from her bed and took off towards Glinda's room. 

"That woman sure does have a lot of energy." The Ape pointed out. 

"I guess love does that to you." Fiyero answered with a smile. 

"Glinda!" Elphaba said as she burst through the door to Glinda's room. 

"Sweet Oz, Elphaba are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Nurse Steppe asked as she finished the last stitch. 

"I'm sorry." Elphaba said. "I just wanted to..." 

"You just wanted to see Glinda, yes I know." Nurse Steppe answered, as she noticed Glinda was starting to stir. 

When Glinda opened her eyes and saw Elphaba she smiled warmly. "Elphie." 

"How are you feeling, my sweet?" Elphaba asked as she ran her hands through Glinda's golden locks. 

"I'm okay." Glinda replied back as she caressed a green cheek. 

"I'll leave you two alone." Nurse Steppe said as she exit the room. 

Glinda waited until Nurse Steppe was gone before speaking, "How are you doing?" 

Elphaba looked to Glinda. "I'm doing all right just a couple of burns on my hands and face." 

Glinda took Elphaba's hands into her own. She saw blisters had formed, so she lightly kissed them. Elphaba shivered when Glinda did this. "Dr. Bananas put some kind of ointment on them she said they will be gone in a couple of hours." 

Glinda's head was filled with guilty thoughts. 'She could have been more seriously hurt and all because of me. All I do is cause her pain.' 

"We need to talk." that had drawn Glinda out of her head. 

She sighed and turned so now she was on her back. "I know, so get talking." 

Elphaba put her folded hands up on her knees and she rested her head on her hands. She looked straight at Glinda, "Why did you lie to me? Saying that the sedatives were taking effect when in reality you didn't take the sedatives, and you ended up in a coma?" Elphaba tried to keep the hurt and anger from her voice but she didn't secede.

It pained Glinda to hear the hurt and anger that was coming from her lover. She couldn't stand being so near Elphaba, so she got up from the bed and walked over to the window looking out it. She was trying to think of why she lied to Elphaba but she couldn't think of any reasons. Glinda decided to remain silent, well at least for now. Elphaba was now starting to get pissed off. "Glinda, look at me." Glinda didn't look at her because she didn't want to see the anger and hurt that, which she knew, was in Elphaba's eyes.

After a few more moments of silence did Glinda finally talk. "I don't know why I lied to you." 

Anger was now coursing through Elphaba. She leapt up from her chair. "Bullshit! How can you not know why you lied?" She started pacing back and forth. The green witch soon stopped and looked at Glinda with a lot of intensity. Glinda could feel Elphaba's on her. She closed her eyes trying to control her erratic breathing. Glinda was in so much pain and Elphaba being mad at her wasn't helping her at all.

The blonde witch snapped opened eyes. "I told you I don't know." Glinda raised her fist and smashed into the window and the window shattered cutting up her hand pretty good. Glinda didn't even feel the pain. Elphaba was taken a back by the force of what Glinda just did. Her anger cooled a little bit.

"Glinda.." Glinda dropped to her knees screaming in pain.

Elphaba went to her and kneeled by Glinda's side in worry. "Why did you do that?" 

"I don't know." Glinda answered, tears from being overwhelmed flooded down her face. It wasn't long before Nurse Steppe ran into the room. 

"What is going...Sweet Oz! Glinda your hand!" The Wolf quickly took some bandages that laid in the drawer and bent down near the blonde woman and helped her wrap her wound. Once Glinda's hand was wrapped the Wolf gazed up at the window. "Glinda, did you break the window?" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Glinda answered, her voice shaky. Elphaba then turned to the Wolf and said, "Can you give us some more time alone?" 

"I did and look what happened!" Nurse Steppe replied. "Glinda gets hurt and not to mention the window is destroyed." 

"Please, I need this time with Glinda." Elphaba answered. 

Nurse Steppe gave an angry sigh but answered, "Fine, but Dr. Bananas will hear about what happened."

With that she left. Elphaba then turned back to Glinda. She held the blonde's woman wounded hand and said, "Look what I have done to you. I have made you hurt yourself...again. I don't want to hurt you anymore. That's why I need to leave." 

"Leave?" Glinda asked. Glinda couldn't believe what she just heard from Elphaba. 

"Yes, leave. You obvious don't want to be around me if you're lying to me. Besides look what have I done for you? I'll tell you what I have done for you. I have failed you!" The green woman then stood up and went to get her broom. "I always fail you. I don't deserve to be around you. If I must leave to protect you than so be it." 

"Please don't leave." Glinda replied, as she got to her feet and grabbed Elphaba around the shoulders. "Elphie, I beg you. Don't you dare leave me. You have never failed me. I don't know why you think that. When I was captured by the Wizard you were the one that came to my rescue. When I was hurting from my wounds you did everything in your power to help me. You went and got the Grimmerie, you went and got the Willoeal leaves, and you never gave up on me even when everyone else thought I couldn't make it. It's because of you, Elphie, that I fought these wounds. I fought these wounds, so I could come back to you. But if you leave me I won't have a reason to fight these wounds. Please, don't leave me." Glinda answered. "I'm sorry I lied, I really am. I might not know fully why I did it, but I know, I don't want you to leave. Not now, not ever." Elphaba let out a sigh as pulled Glinda into a hug. Glinda returned the hug with great force, as she whispered through tears, "Don't leave me." 

Elphaba kissed the top of the blonde's head, and replied, "I won't leave you. Please, don't cry." 

Glinda pulled back, wiping away the tears that have fallen down. "I should apologize."Elphaba turned her head sideways. "What for?" 

Glinda turned around, trying so hard not to cry again. "For causing you pain and hurt." 

"You di.." 

Glinda cut her off. "Yes I did, by lying to you. Even though you always try to hide it, Elphaba. I could always see it in your eyes. I am so sorry." 

Elphaba heard sorrow in Glinda's voice. She went to Glinda and put her arms around her waist. Glinda slightly stiffened and Elphaba noticed this. She put her head on Glinda's shoulder like always. "I will forgive you if you forgive me." The green woman kissed the side of Glinda's face. 

Glinda smiled and said, " I already had forgiven you. Have you forgiven me?" 

"I already did." Elphaba whispered, in Glinda's ear and she notice that Glinda has relaxed into her arms. 

Glinda noticed the broken window and then to her bandage hand. "I can't believe I did that." 

Elphaba chuckled, "Remind me never to get you mad."

Glinda giggled but then the pain returned ten times worse than it was before. Glinda started grabbed her chest and started to breath shallow gasp. Elphaba saw the change in Glinda. She was very concerned. "Glinda what's wrong?"Glinda tried to reply but the pain stopped her. Instead she going to the floor because her legs couldn't keep her up. Elphaba went down with her, never wanting to let go of Glinda. "Glinda say something." 

Glinda finally said something in short bursts of breath, "Elphie...it...hurts...so...much." 

Understanding what Glinda was saying she yelled, "DR. BANANAS!" 

Then she returned to Glinda saying soothing words in her ears. The Ape came bursting through the door with Nurse Steppe right behind. "What is it? What's wrong?" 

Elphaba replied never looking back. "Glinda, is a lot of pain." She looked to the Ape with tears in her eyes, "Please help her." 

Dr. Bananas nodded and went to take Glinda in her arms. She quickly looked over Glinda, her eyes widen when she realized what was happening to Glinda. Elphaba noticed this and started to panic. "What is it? What is wrong with her?" Her voice was frantic. The Ape didn't reply instead whispered into Nurse Steppe ear before leaving the room with Glinda. Elphaba jumped to her feet and was about to run after Dr. Bananas when the Wolf stopped her. Elphaba looked to her, "What the hell are you doing? Where is she taking Glinda?" 

The Wolf looked at her with sympathy and said, "I'm sorry I can't say yet." 

Elphaba took a step back in disbelief. "What the hell do you mean you can't say?" 

Nurse Steppe just said, "I'm sorry," and left in a great hurry. Elphaba dropped to her knees in worry, confusion, and a whole lot of other emotions. Fiyero and Dorothy saw Dr. Bananas leaving Glinda's room with Glinda in her arms very fast. They heard Elphaba's voice coming from the room, it sounded angry and confused. Then Nurse Steppe soon left following the Apes path. Both Dorothy and Fiyero got up and went to see what has happened. They saw Elphaba sitting on the floor, her hat in her hands.

"Elphaba? Elphaba, what just happened?" Fiyero asked, as he touched her shoulder lightly. 

"I don't know." The green woman answered. "One minute Glinda's fine and the next she's in extreme pain. To make matters worst Dr. Bananas and Nurse Steppe won't tell me what's wrong with her." Elphaba then buried her face into hat so Fiyero and Dorothy couldn't see her tears and she could catch them before they hurt her skin. 

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Dorothy asked. 

Elphaba just shook her head saying, "No, at least not now. I just need to be alone." 

"All right." Fiyero said. "Feel free to call us if you need anything." As he lead Dorothy and himself out of the room. Once they left Elphaba placed her hat back on her head before taking a seat on the bed to think. 

After ten minutes had passed the green woman was visited by Takai. "How are you feeling, deary?" 

"I could be better." Elphaba answered as she patted the Crow on the head. "I wish I knew what was wrong with Glinda. I mean this pain that hit her was so sudden. I'm not sure what to think. My mind won't stop spinning I'm worried for Glinda so much." 

"You know, it's hard sometimes but you just got to think positive. Sometimes that's the only thing you can do." Takai replied, her voice calming. Elphaba just gave a nod as she smiled weakly at the Bird. 

Back in a room fairly far from Elpahaba's Dr. Bananas was trying to help Glinda deal with her pain.  
"Dr. Bananas, do you think we should tell Elphaba about what's going on?" Nurse Steppe asked. 

"I don't think that would be wise. At least not at this time, anyway." The Ape answered. "Steppe call three more nurses in here. We're going to need all the help we can get."The Wolf could only nod as she left to do what Dr. Bananas told her. When Nurse Steppe left the room she was met by the Tin man and the Lion who had heard what happened. 

"Is Glinda all right?" The Lion asked. "What's wrong with her?" 

"I'm sorry, Dr. Bananas has told me not to discuss this with anyone at this time." The Wolf answered, as she passed by them with great haste. 

"I have a bad feeling about this." Boq said, as he gave the Lion a worry look.

"Same here." The Lion replied. "I thought Glinda was doing better." 

"I guess she's not." Boq answered with a sigh. 

Back in Elphaba's room the green woman was so worried she had tired herself out and had fallen asleep with Takai sitting on her lap. Just then Doctor Dillamond walked through the door. When he saw the broke glass on the floor he said, "My goodness, it looks like a twister hit this place." 

"Sh..." Takai replied. "Elphaba's resting, and the Unnamed God knows she needs her sleep." 

"Sorry." The Goat whispered, as he approached the Crow. "I heard a lot of shouting and such. What's going on?" 

"I'm afraid Glinda is still not doing well." Takai answered. "Only a little while ago she had unbelievable pain. Dr. Bananas took her away, but no one will tell us what's wrong with Glinda." 

"No wonder why Elphaba is sleeping. The stress was too much for her." Doctor Dillamond replied. "Come, Takai, we better leave Elphaba to her sleep. Maybe we will have better luck finding out what's going on with Glinda." Takai nodded and flew on the Goat's shoulder before they left the room. 

Fifteen minutes passed before Elphaba started to awaken. When her eyes opened she saw what looked like to be Nurse Steppe sitting on the edge of her bed. 

"Well, Elphaba, haven't seen you in a while." The Wolf said, with a chuckle to her voice. 

"What are you talking about?" Elphaba asked. "We just saw each other not too long ago." The green just blinked her eyes a few times, for she swore Nurse Steppe looked a little blurry. Elphaba soon noticed though that everything else around her was clear. "What the heck is going on, Nurse Steppe? I must be seeing things. I guess this stress is effecting me more than I thought." 

"Nurse Steppe?" The Wolf questioned. "Why are you calling me by my niece's name?" 

Elphaba's head shot up as she peered at the Wolf that was sitting only a few feet from her. The green woman's heart started to race as she replied, "You...you are... sweet Oz! Dr...Dr. Timber!" 

"Took you long enough." The Wolf answered, however suddenly she was gone. 

"Dr. Timber! Dr. Timber!" Elphaba called but there was no reply. Just then the green witch's gaze fell on a small piece of paper that laid where Dr. Timber was just sitting. Elphaba picked up the paper and read it. The note read, 'Beware, the Wizard is sending his Gale Force deeper into the forest. Don't let this hospice and it's staff face the same fate as myself.' Elphaba kissed the note before heading out the door and down the hall.

She saw Nurse Steppe standing in front of unmarked door, like she was on the look out. 'Glinda must be in there. By Oz I hope everything is all right.' Elphaba felt her heart pounding when she got closer. Nurse Steppe saw Elphaba coming down to the door.

"Elphaba stop...you can't go in and you can't come any closer." Elphaba stopped where she was, which wasn't far from the Wolf.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

The Wolf just shook her head no. "I'm sorry but I still can't tell you anything."

The green woman sighed sadly and looked to the ground, she thought for a moment before looking back to the Wolf. "Look, you guys are in danger."

Nurse Steppe ears perked up at what she heard Elphaba say. "Danger...what do you mean danger?"

"Some of the Gale Force is coming this way, no doubt looking for me and Glinda." Elphaba paused, memories of what happened before came back. Especially Dr. Timber' death.

Nurse Steppe saw Elphaba's pause and the sudden change in her stature. "Elphaba what's wrong?" Elphaba looked to the Wolf with a pained expression across her face, debating on where or not to tell her. "You can tell me."

"You probably don't want to hear this."

"Try me."

Elphaba took a deep breath before saying what had happened before. How she took Glinda to a hospice not far from this one and how the doctor took care of the both of them.

"You mean the one my aunt runs?" asked Nurse Steppe, she sense something bad had happened.

Elphaba nodded her head as she continued. She told her that she and Glinda were close to Dr. Timber and then she got the part where the Gale Force came in and shot and kill Dr. Timber.

Nurse Steppe dropped her head in remembrance of her favorite aunt. Elphaba wanted to go and comfort her but some how she couldn't. "I promise you your aunt's death won't be in vain. I got to go stop them before they burn down this hospice like they did to Dr. Timber's. I also promised her that I will rebuild her hospice in memory of her." With Elphaba turned around and started walking to the door out the hospice.

"Wait" she heard. Elphaba stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"How did you know that the Gale Force is coming?"

Elphaba smiled as she replied. "Your Aunt."

Then she speed to Glinda's old room to get the Grimmerie and ran out the door, hearing in the distance from somebody yelling at her, "Where are you going?" Nurse Steppe ran into the room where Dr. Bananas with Glinda, informing her on what is going on. "Elphaba deserves to know what is going on after all she is risking her own life to protect this hospice." The Wolf said after she was done relaying everything that was said.

Dr. Bananas sighed as she looked to the now sleeping form of Glinda, The Ape had to put her under to keep her from feeling the pain. "I know...but I don't know how she will take. But if we don't hurry we could lose her again." Then she hugged Nurse Steppe tightly and whispered into her ear. "I am so sorry for what happened to your aunt. She was an amazing person."

"Yes she was." Nurse Steppe replied, as she relaxed into the embrace. A few moments passed before they parted from the hug. "The other three nurses should be in here soon." 

"Good," Dr. Bananas said, as she looked at a sleeping Glinda. "Then we can operate." 

In no time Elphaba had gotten the Grimmerie and was going to go outside to meet the Gale Force. Luckily the rain had stopped so she wasn't worried about getting burned. As the green woman made it out the door she was met by Takai.

"And where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" The Crow asked. 

"To face the Gale Force. I'm not going to give them the chance to burn this hospice down." Elphaba answered. "I won't let this hospice suffer the same fate as Dr. Timber's." 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" The Crow asked, as she perched herself on the green witch's shoulder. Elphaba thought for a minute or two before an idea cam to her, and she whispered something in Takai's ear.  
"Consider it done." The Crow replied before flying off. 

As Elphaba watched Takai fly away a confident grin came across her face as she said. "It's time for this green warrior to fight." 

X

"What's the word on the infection?" Nurse Steppe asked, as the three other nurses, a raccoon, a snake, and tiger came in to help. 

"Glinda's body has kept it at bay as long as it could. Now it's our time to finish the job." Dr. Bananas answered, as she nodded to the Nurses. "Let's get this over with."

Elphaba had made it to the top of the hill and waited for the Gale Force to come. She could only wait now. In one hand she held her broom and in the other hand the Grimmerie. The wind was especially strong that day and it blew Elphaba's hair in a wild and untamed fashion. Off in the distance Elphaba could hear the faint noise of soldiers. She could hear their many feet hitting the ground in prefect rhyme. Another noise above her soon filled the green witch's ears as well and when the noise above her quieted down to silence she then whispered, "Let the battle begin." 

X

Back at the hospice Fiyero, Dorothy, Boq, the Lion, Doctor Dillamond, and Ben all sat in the same room. Each looked concerned for they had heard the Gale Force was heading their way. 

"I sure hope Elphaba is going to be okay." Dorothy spoke up, her voice soft. 

"I'm sure, Elphaba knows what's she's doing." Doctor Dillamond said, as he patted Dorothy's shoulder. 'We can only hope she knows what's she's doing.' 

X

"Halt!" The Captain of the Gale Force shouted to his men, when he caught sight of Elphaba standing on the hill. "There's the Wicked Witch." 

"Turn around and leave and you shall not be harmed." Elphaba called to them as she tossed her broom to the side. 

"What are you trying to pull?" The Captain yelled back. "You can't beat us. Magic cannot beat steel." 

"Do you want to bet your life on it?" The green woman shouted. 

"Don't kid yourself." The Captain replied, with a laugh. 

"You and your army will be defeated." Elphaba spat, her voice filled with determination. 

"Ha! You and what army?" The Captain asked. 

Elphaba gave a great cackle before replying, "I call upon the murder." 

"What?" The Gale Force Captain questioned, his voice showed he was clearly confused. 

"I said, I call upon the MURDER!" Elphaba screamed, as a huge group of crows flew out from the trees and started to fly around in a circle above the guards. The entire Gale Force looked extremely frightened as the Crows, led by Takai, picked up speed. 

"Gale Force met my army." Elphaba replied, as she opened up the Grimmerie and started to speak a chant, "ECNAEGNEV SI ENIM, NIWI, ECNAEGNEV SI ENIM." Just then the ground started to shoot up and the roots of trees around them began to take hold of some the soldiers and shook them. "Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn." The green witch snarled, as she shot her free hand out and a great powerful gust of wind shot out and knocked the rest of the guards off their feet. 

"Shoot her!" The Captain shouted, but just then the murder of crows descended upon the guards pecking at their faces and heads. 

"There's too many of them!" One guard yelled, as another round of wind, sent by Elphaba, hit them again. As the guards remained powerless the green witch started to cackle again. 

The Captain soon realized they weren't going to win this battle. Their only chance was to retreat.  
"Retreat!" The Captain screamed, as he grabbed his gun and sped away. Soon his men followed suit. 

"Where are you going?" Elphaba shouted to the Gale Force. " My little party's just beginning." But the Gale Force knew when they had lost. Elphaba cackled some more before yelling on last thing to the army, " Tell the Wizard I'm coming for him next!" 

Once the whole army was out of sight the murder of crows had dispreaded. Only Takai was left and she flew over to Elphaba. 

"How was that?" She asked. 

"Fantastic, couldn't been more prefect." Elphaba said, her voice showing she was clearly happy that the Gale Force had left. "Come on, let's get back to the hospice, and see if we can find out what's wrong with Glinda."

Takai nodded her, "All right then let's go." Takai landed on Elphaba's shoulder, for she was a little tired after what she did. Elphaba just smiled at Takai as they walked back to the hospice. When they got back to the hospice the sun was almost done setting. Elphaba stopped before the door, contemplating on where or not to go in. Takai saw the hesitance. "Elphaba what's wrong?"

Elphaba breathed in shakily "I'm scared to go in there and they will say that Glinda has died or is dying."

Takai's heart broke at the pain she heard in the green witch's voice. "I won't lie to you and say the Glinda is going to be all right because we both know that is far from the truth." Elphaba just nodded taking in the Crow's words, " But if you don't go in there and Glinda does die, you will feel horrible for the rest of your life. You will be thinking how you should have been or you could have done something. I know you love her with all your heart. What you two have is something very special. Glinda won't give up with out a fight because she has you. Now go in there and be by her side."

Elphaba wiped away a few tears, "Your right Glinda hasn't given up and neither will I. Thank you my friend."

Takai smiled warmly with her eyes. "You're Welcome. You ready?"

Elphaba took a deep breath before entering the hospice. Dorothy and Fiyero jumped to their feet when they saw Elphaba and Takai coming through the door.

"Thank Oz that you guys are all right." Fiyero said as he hugged the witch. Takai flew off Elphaba's shoulder and landed near the sleeping Lion. "She will tell you all the details, I would but I am really tired." Takai then closed her eyes to get some rest.

"Sleep well Takai." said Elphaba. After Fiyero was done hugging her Dorothy then took her turn in hugging Elphaba.

"What happened?" asked Dororthy after she was done hugging Elphaba. The green woman took a seat next to the all so sleeping Dr. Dillamond. Elphaba looked around everybody was asleep expect for Fiyero and Dorothy. "Everybody must be exhuasted."

"Yeah..they still haven't told us anything that has happened yet. All we saw were three more nurse go back to where they kept Glinda." Fiyero said as he and Dorothy took seats next to Elphaba. "So are you going to tell us what happene?"

Elphaba nodded before going into what happened.

"And they all ran away with their tails between their legs." Elphaba finished.

Fiyero whistled, "Wow that was amazing." Dorothy nodded her head in agreement.

"It wouldn't have worked if Takai wasn't there with the other Crows."

Dorothy yawned, "I'm sorry that was rude."

"It is all right, why don't you get some sleep you look tired."

"Thank you...I will do that." With that Dorothy laid her head on Fiyero's shoulder and fell asleep. Fiyero wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the head.

Elphaba chuckled.

"What?" asked Fiyero when he heard Elphaba chuckle.

"That is cute...So you and Dorothy." She eyed the two love birds.

Fiyero smiled, "Yeah me and Dorothy."

Elphaba smiled back, "I am happy for the both of you. So when did this happen?"

"I will tell you when you tell me when did you fall for Glinda?" Fiyero shot back.

"Touche." replied Elphaba.

"No really when did you realize that you fell in love with Glinda?"

Elphaba thought for a moment before answering, "I guess, it was when we first meet at Shiz."

Fiyero looked at her with his head to the side, "Go on."

"At first I thought it was loathing you know...and then I realized it wasn't loathing...it was love."

"Love at first sight and you mistook it for loathing, how did that happen?"

Elphaba looked to Fiyero "I never experienced love before in my life. Maybe that is why I mistook it for something else."

"Oh, that is a good explanation."

Elphaba eyed Fiyero. "So what about you?"

Fiyero was about to reply back but he saw Dr. Bananas and Nurse Steppe coming towards them. "I will tell you later."

"Okay but dont' try to worm your way out of it."

"I promise but now the doctor and the nurse are coming towards us."

Elphaba saw them and jumped to her feet. "Are you going tell us what the hell is going on around here?"

Dr. Bananas and Nurse Steppe stopped walking until they were near Elphaba. "We are but you might want to sit down."

Elphaba started to get impatient. "Damn it just tell us."

Dr. Bananas took a deep breath before speaking. "The reason why Glinda had that bad pain is because an infection has worked its way into her system. This certain infection is extremely deadly to the person carrying it." 

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Elphaba asked, her voice a little angry. 

"We weren't sure that a infection had gotten into her system. We were hoping it was something less serious." The Ape replied. 

"Is Glinda going to be okay?" Elphaba questioned, her heart was beginning to race. 

"It's too soon to tell yet. She seems to be stable but this infection is very mysterious in it's own way, so knowing an answer is not yet possible." Dr. Bananas said. 

"Does Glinda know what's going on?" Fiyero asked. 

"She has been informed after we operated to try to kill the infection. We just have to hope what we did killed it before it got too strong. If the infection has grown too powerful nothing will be able to stop it I'm afraid." Dr. Bananas answered. 

"You can see Glinda if you want." Nurse Steppe answered, as she saw the three other nurses exited the room. 

Elphaba didn't waste anytime entering Glinda's room. "Elphie!" Glinda greeted her before the green woman kissed her on the lips. 

"How are you feeling, my sweet?" Elphaba asked as she cupped the blonde's cheek. 

"I'm all right, I guess. Dr. Bananas told me they did all they can. Now it's up to me." Glinda replied, with a heavy sigh. "And what about you? Are you all right? I heard you defeated the Gale Force army." 

"With some help I did." Elphaba said. "Takai and some of her friends helped me drive them away." 

"I'm so glad you're safe." Glinda answered, as she brought her lips on green ones. This kiss was more drawn out as the green woman deepen it. When they parted Glinda could see tears filling Elphaba's eyes. "Elphie?" 

"I don't want you to die." Elphaba whispered, as she drove her nails into her palm so it would stop her tears from falling. "Don't leave me." 

"I'm still here aren't I?" Glinda asked, as she started to run her fingers through the green woman's raven hair. 

"I just don't want you getting any ideas." Elphaba replied, her voice was shaky as she tried to hide that she was so upset. 

"Trust me, Elphie, I won't leave you if I can help it." Glinda answered. "Just don't leave me." 

"I won't." Elphaba said, as she took one of Glinda's hands in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

X

"What do you mean you and you're army failed?" The Wizard screamed. 

"The Wicked Witch had help to fight. We were attacked by crows, trees, and the Earth. She even called upon the wind to do her bidding." The Captain replied. "We didn't even get a chance to fire our weapons. She was just too fast." 

"I give you one task and you FAIL!" The Wizard spat. 

"She's not easy to trick." The Captain said. "To be honest, Sir, she has slipped away from your gasp more than once." 

"You don't think I KNOW THAT?" The Wizard screamed, as he slammed his fists on the table. He then took a deep breath before adding, "Well, she might have won the battle but the war has just begun."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just a reminder that DarkwolfKnight and I do not own Wicked. If we did, there would be a ton of Gelphie scenes.**

Chapter 15

Elphaba was laying asleep next to Glinda, her eyes were moving back and forth. She was having a dream and a horrible one at that. The Wizard was holding Glinda and sword was on her throat.

"Glinda!" yelled Elphaba and ran towards the two but when she was a foot away she was thrown back by an invisible force field. Elphaba landed in a heap a few feet away. Her hat has flown off by the force of the blow. 

"Elphie!" yelled Glinda "What did you do?" she said to the Wizard

The Wizard chuckled, "It is just a force field to keep your green lover away."

Elphaba slowly got to her feet and shook her head, "It will take more than just a force field to keep me down."

The Wizard tighten his grip on Glinda, Glinda winced. "Really? Then how about my GUARDS!"

Gale Force guards flooded the area, Elphaba realized she was outnumbered but she fought anyways. She took a down a couple of Guards with a couple of swift kicks and punches. But soon she was overwhelmed and one guard stuck her in the stomach. It took the breath out of her and she fell to her knees.

"No!" yelled Glinda, she felt so helpless.

The Wizard laugh as he said, "Finally we got the Wicked Witch, grab her." Two guards grabbed her and force her to stay on her knees. "Make her look up I want her to see this." One of them grabbed her by the back of the head forced her to look at the Wizard. "Take one good look at Glinda, Elphaba dear, because this is the last time you will see her alive."

"No, you can't...started Elphaba as she struggled to get free of the Gale Force's hold on her.

"I can and I will, daughter." he spat.

"Elphie." Glinda said, sadness was in her voice.

The green witch stopped struggling and look to Glinda. "Glinda" She looked in to her lover's eyes and saw sadness mingled with love and defeat. Elphaba was shocked when she saw the defeat in Glinda's eyes, for she never saw Glinda ever give up.

Elphaba in the real world had sweat forming on her forehead and tears were forming in her eyes.

Back in the dream Elphaba was crying "You can't give up Glinda. Why?"

Glinda shook her head and just said, "I love you always." The Wizard took the sword from Glinda's throat and put to Glinda's back.

Elphaba started to struggle again when she saw what was happening. "No! STOP!" Glidna closed her eyes. The Wizard pulled back and in slow motion put the sword through Glinda's back and the sword's point came through Glinda's chest. Elphaba's blood ran cold and went limp.

Elphaba's eyes snapped open and shouted, "No!" The green woman breathed heavily and quickly she looked around. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Glinda was safe in her arms and not dead in the Wizard's. "Thank Oz that was just a dream."

'Or was it?" thought Elphaba. Elphaba shook those thoughts out of her mind and looked to the sleeping Glinda. Glinda was fighting off the infection for a couple of days now and they still don't know if she is going to make it or not. Elphaba leaned down and kissed Glinda's forehead and she whispered, "I love you so much." Glinda stirred but didn't wake. Elphaba let go of Glinda and got up from the bed. Then she walked to the window to see the sun rise. Elphaba put her forehead on the cool window, she closed her eyes. Pictures of her nightmares came flooding her mind. Her eyes snapped open and tears were starting to form. "That can't happen it was just a dream...I hope." Elphaba took her forehead off the glass and crossed her arms as she stared out the window in deep thought about the dream. Glinda slowly woke up a few hours later. She didn't feel Elphaba was near here so she looked around until she saw Elphaba near the window, in what look like a deep thought.

"Elphie." Glinda whispered as she got out of the bed, knowing she need the bed rest. 'She looks troubled. What's wrong?' Glinda thought. Glinda felt pain coming but she ignored it, she wanted to get to her lover. "Elphie" she tried again but Elphaba made no movement. Glinda was now right behind her. Glinda moved and put her arms around Elphaba's waist and kissed her back because she was too short to reach Elphaba's shoulder to place her head on like Elphaba did to her. Elphaba felt arms circling around her waist and a kiss on her back. It brought her out the deep thought. "What are you thinking about Elphie?" She heard Glinda's voice from behind her.

Elphaba turned around in the embrace to see Glinda. "A dream I had and you should be in bed."

"I'll be fi-"

"No you won't, Glinda, this is serious." Elphaba put her arms around Glinda and looked in her eyes. "You could die from this and you only had a couple days of rest." Tears started to form in her eyes both from the nightmare and what she was feeling right now, fear. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Glinda saw fear, sadness, pain, and something else Glinda couldn't describe yet in Elphaba's brown eyes. She wiped away the tears before they could hurt Elphaba and they she kissed her. She had to cut it off because the pain was worse. Glinda started to shake from the pain. "Oh no." was all she could say.

"No, Glinda" Elphaba realized what was happening.

"Elphie don't let go of me, I can't stand."

Both Glinda and Elphaba went down to the floor. "I won't...fight it Glinda. I love you."

Glinda clutched her chest in pain. "I...love...you...too...Elphie." She said in gasps.

"NURSE!" yelled Elphaba as she clutched Glinda tighter not wanting to let go.

Nurse Steppe ran into the room and when she saw what was going on she quickly took out a clean needle and said, "Hold her steady." Elphaba did what she was told and the Wolf injected a liquid that was in the needle into Glinda's arm. Once the substance entered the blonde witch's body she calmed down within seconds. "Let's get Glinda back into bed." 

Elphaba nodded as she lifted the blonde witch into her arms before laying her on the bed. Glinda was breathing heavy but the intense pain had nearly disappeared. 

"What did you inject into her?" Elphaba asked.

"A special kind of pain killer. Although it doesn't kill the infection in Glinda's body. It does help lessen the pain." Nurse Steppe replied, as she threw out the needle before getting close to Glinda and started to look her over for a few moments. "This might surprise both of you, but Glinda you do look a bit better." 

"How can that be when I still have this pain?" Glinda asked. 

"Well, you see your face doesn't look pale. Which is a good sign because usually before a person or animal dies from this infection their face loses all it's color. Nurse Steppe answered. 

"When will we know when she will pull through?" Elphaba questioned. 

"It will be a few more days yet but things don't look as grim as before." The Wolf said with a smile. 

Elphaba grinned broadly as she took one of Glinda's hands and kissed the top of it before saying, "Finally some good news." 

"It is very good news." Nurse Steppe answered, as a knock came from the door. 

"Nurse Steppe, I could use you're help with something." Dr. Bananas' voice came just beyond the door.

"You two try to get some more rest, especially you Glinda. You need all your strength to fight this infection." With that the Wolf left the room. 

Elphaba wasted no time getting into the bed with Glinda and wrapping a protective arm round the blonde witch. Glinda the leaned over and lightly kissed Elphaba on the lips before whispering, "No more nightmares, all right?" 

"All right." Elphaba replied as she felt Glinda relax into her arms. 

However far away Elphaba wasn't the only one haunted by her dreams. The Wizard was going through a dream himself. In the dream the Wizard found himself in Munchkin land. As he walked deeper into the town he could hear the whispers of the people. 

"Did you hear that the Thropp's first child is green?" One Ozian asked. 

"Green?" Another answered. "How obscene! I'm surprised they haven't drowned it yet." 

As the Wizard made it farther and farther the whispers became louder but no one seemed to notice him. Suddenly he saw a woman but not just any woman. It was Melena and she was holding her green baby in her arms. 

Suddenly when she saw him the scene around them started to melt around them until only the Wizard, Melena , and her green baby was left. 

"Long time no see." Melena snarled, at the Wizard, as she walked up to him so she was only a few inches from him. "What? No hello? Don't you want to hold your daughter?" 

"Are you mad woman?" The Wizard spat. "That green thing isn't mine." 

"Oh really?" Melena asked, as she placed baby Elphaba into one arm, before pulling out the green bottle. "So this green bottle is nothing I suppose." 

"Sweet Oz, where did you get that?" The Wizard demanded, when he caught site of the green bottle. 

"You gave it to me. Not to mention I took a drink from it." Melena replied, as baby Elphaba opened her eyes and started at the Wizard. "She has your hair color. I mean before you went gray." 

"You're lying." The Wizard replied, his voice was trembling slightly. 

"I'm not." Melena said, her voice completely serious. 

"Yes, you have to be lying!" The Wizard retorted. "There is no way I could be the father of that green monster."

"The green bottle doesn't lie." Melena replied, as she held out baby Elphaba. "Don't you want to hold your daughter?" 

The Wizard hesitated for a moment or two. He knew deep in his heart that Elphaba was his daughter. The green bottle did not lie. The Wizard then extending his hands out to take baby Elphaba into his arms. "I am a sentimental man. Who always longed to be a father." Tears started to flood his eyes as baby Elphaba wrapped her hand around his pinkie finger. 

"A sentimental man?" Melena yelled. "I don't think a sentimental man would torture his daughter and her lover!" 

"But...but, I didn't know!" The Wizard answered. 

"That doesn't give you the right to torture people." Melena shot back. "You're a Wicked man." 

"Well, I guess that's another thing Elphaba takes after me." The Wizard retorted, his voice harsh yet sarcastic. 

Melena didn't answer right away as she grabbed Elphaba from his arms before answering, "I hope knowing this will make you change your ways." With that she started to walk away. 

"Wait!" The Wizard shouted, but once she had disappeared the Wizard awoke. Sweat ran down his forehead as he looked around his room. Only darkness could be seen. So he got up and went to wash is face to help calm himself down. After his face was cooled he stared into the mirror and started to think of Elphaba. He then reached into his pocket and looked at the green bottle. The color of the green bottle was the exact hue of Elphaba's skin color. "Sweet Oz, I'm a father." The Wizard whispered before tears of guilt consumed him.

After a couple minutes he wiped away the tears, his heart harden. "There is no way that she can be my daughter." He looked to the green bottle and he remembered the Elphaba. The Wizard thought of how he escaped him and it made him seething with anger. He gripped the bottle tight. He turned around and threw the bottle against the wall. It shattered upon impact. Feeling better he returned to his room and sat on the edge of the bed in deep thought. 'How to get to Elphaba is the key here.' Then it came to him. "Glinda" an idea came to him, The Wizard smiled evilly and started to laugh at his brilliant idea.

One guard came in, "Sir are you all.." He trailed off when he saw the Wizard laughing hysterically he back away slowly afraid of the Wizard's sanity and he closed the door.

X

Three more days passed at the hospice. Glinda and Elphaba again were in bed holding each other while they slept. Elphaba was the first to wake. She let go of Glinda and stretched while yawning. Glinda was improving slowly, she had a little relapse yesterday but has since recovered.

'Hopefully.' thought Elphaba.

Elphaba looked over Glinda, she couldn't really make out Glinda's face for it was still a little dark out yet. She still had the nightmare where the Wizard killed Glinda, she didn't tell Glinda about it because she didn't want to worry her. Elphaba then started to stroke Glinda's face. Her eyebrows drew together as she felt Glinda's face. It felt like it was on fire. "Glinda." Elphaba said as she lightly shook Glinda.

Glinda didn't respond back. Elphaba moved her hand over Glinda's heart to feel it beating. The green witch's heart raced when she barely felt Glinda's heart. Elphaba jumped from the bed and ran out the door. She stopped and looked around for either Dr. Bananas or Nurse Steppe.

Dorothy saw Elphaba do this and got up and went to her. "Elphaba who are you looking for?"

Elphaba replied, "I am looking for Dr. Bananas or Nurse Steppe. Glinda got worse."

Dorothy went wide eye after what she just heard and started looking for the Animals in question. Elphaba frantically looked through the rooms and didn't find them yet. She came to the unmarked door that Glidna was in that one time. She barged in the room and that is were she found the both of them...kissing. Elphaba just stood there for a few seconds, unsure what to do. After a moment she spoke up. 

"Oh my...I am sorry" Elphaba said as she covered her eyes. "I should have knock."

They broke apart and Dr. Bananas cleared her throat. "It's all right. Um, so what do you want?"

Elphaba uncovered her eyes and was a darker shade of green. "It-its Glinda...I think she has gotten worse. I felt her face and it felt like it was on fire and her heart was barely beating."

"Oh no, she must have relapsed badly." Nurse Steppe said. Dr. Bananas was already out of the room and made her way to Glinda. "Elphaba hurry follow me." Nurse Steppe left the room. Elphaba soon followed running back to Glinda's side. When she got to Glinda's room Dr. Bananas and Nurse Steppe where there trying everything they could to help Glinda fight the deadly infection. The light has finally came through the window and Elphaba got a good look at the blonde witch. She was deathly pale and looked like she was having a hard time to breath.

"No Glinda." Elphaba ran to her side and grabbed her hand. "Don't give up Glinda fight it." She kissed Glinda's hand. "I love you..don't leave me."

Dr. Bananas and Nurse Steppe just listened to Elphaba talk to Glind, while they tried to stabilize her. After a few hours they stopped, they did everything the could for Glinda.

"Now it is up to her." said Dr. Bananas. "No doubt she will fight to the very end."

Elphaba nodded. She was the only one in the room, everybody else left a couple minutes ago to get some rest or something to eat. Dr. Bananas gave a comforting smile to Elphaba before leaving. Nurse Steppe gave a comforting pat on her shoulder before she too left. Elphaba was exhausted so she took off her hat before she put her head down, Elphaba kissed Glinda's forehead and whispered, "I love you and don't ever give up." Elphaba then lay down her head on the bed and fell asleep.

After three hours of sleep and the same nightmare, something weird happened to Elphaba.

It was after the Wizard thrust his sword through Glinda did the everything fade away. All was left just the Wizard's hall. Elphaba got up and looked around. "What the hell is going on?"

She heard a giggle echo through the room. "I know that giggle anywhere...Glinda?"

Elphaba felt arms wrap around her waist and a kiss on her back. "Elphie."

The green woman turned around to see Glinda, she tightly hugged Glinda. "Glinda." she choked out. 

Glinda reciprocated the same to Elphaba. "Elphie." They let go of each other at the same time. Elphaba had tears streaming down her face.

Glinda reached up and wiped away the tears, she kissed away the pain. Then she noticed the place they were in. "Elphie, why are we in the Wizard's Hall?" 

Elphaba looked over Glinda carefully. "Are you the real Glinda or the dream one?"

Glinda raised an eyebrow. "I am the real one. So are you going to answer my question or not?"

Elphaba turned around and thought about telling Glinda about the dream or not. "This is where the nightmare takes place."

Glinda heard Elphaba's voice shake. "Elphie...you still are having the nightmares?"

Elphaba nodded her head. Glinda moved to the front of Elphaba and picked her head up to meet her eyes. "What were they about?"

Elphaba looked into Glinda's eyes before responding, "The Wizard killing you and I was forced to watch it. Glinda I saw defeat in your eyes. You gave up."

Glinda didn't say anything but gave Elphaba another hug. Elphaba in turn did the same thing. She put her head on top of Glinda's head. "I would never give up." she heard coming from Glinda.

Elphaba kissed the top of Glinda's head and said, "I know but in here you did. I am scare that it will come true."

Glinda let got of Elphaba and looked up. "It won't come true. I had nightmares about you dying and they didn't come true."

Elphaba smiled sadly, "Every since I was young. I would have these terrible dreams that would come true."

"This one won't come true...I promise you." Glinda whispered as she stood up and softly kissed Elphaba.

Glinda then faded out. Elphaba snapped open her eyes and looked around but couldn't find her.

"Glinda." she yelled as everything else fade out and all was left was a black background. Elphaba fell to the ground not knowing what to do.

"Elphie..wake up."

Elphaba looked around for Glinda. "Glinda, where are you?"

"Wake up, Elphie."

Elphaba's eyes fluttered open and she noticed Glinda's bed was empty. Elphaba jumped up in worry. She heard a giggle near the window. She looked over and saw Glinda standing by the window. The sun made it look like Glinda was glowing like an angel.

"Glinda." she said breathlessly "You're all right."

Glinda smiled, "I am and it was because of you."

Elphaba ran to Glinda, picked her up, and twirled her around laughing. Glinda was caught by surprise and soon she laughed along with Elphaba. Elphaba put her down and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too." Glinda said after Elphaba was done.

"I am just happy that you're doing better." Elphaba replied as she caressed Glinda's face.

"Me too." Glinda then stroked Elphaba's raven locks

Elphaba then kissed Glinda again this time with even more fervor then the kiss before it. "You look more beautiful than an angel." Elphaba said, after they parted from the kiss. 

"Oh, Elphie." Glinda answered, as her face began to flush. 

"It's true." Elphaba replied, as she lifted Glinda once again into her arms before laying her down on the bed. The green woman then locked the door before taking a position next to Glinda. 

Glinda responded by pulling Elphaba on top of her then gently brought her lips to green ones again before whispering into a green ear, "Love me." 

After hearing those words Elphaba smiled warmly as she ran her hands over the blonde witch's body. Glinda gave a small moan as she felt the green woman trail kisses down her neck, and stopped at pressure point to excite Glinda even more.

"Mmmmm, yes, Elphie." Elphaba's hands then traveled lower to rub over Glinda's breasts. With light touches the green witch aroused the blonde woman even more as she increased the pressure. "Elphie..." Glinda groaned, as Elphaba continued to pleasure her with an extreme slow pace.

Elphaba then brought her head up to take Glinda's lips again. This kiss was deep and slow and it caused Glinda to dig her nails into the green woman's back in longing. As their lips continued to feast and Elphaba could tell Glinda was even more excited. So shortly one of Elphaba's hands pushed up Glinda's dress, so she could place a hand between the blonde's legs. Her fingers passed by the blonde's underwear and filled her. 

"ELPHIE!" Glinda breathed loudly as the green woman made contact. Elphaba's motions were first were slow, but in no time she quicken her pace. Glinda's moans became louder as Elphaba pressed harder. "Yes, yes, oh Elphie, don't stop!" During this love session something was happening inside of Glinda. A child was being conceived from the love between the two witches. But either of them knew this. 

Elphaba smiled when she sensed Glinda was close. In no time Glinda climaxed and soon found herself quickly embraced by the green woman. "I love you, Elphie." 

"I love you too." Elphaba returned as she lightly kissed Glinda before they snuggled into each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

When the news of Glinda's recovery made the rounds the blonde soon got non-stop visits from Fiyero, Dorothy, Boq, the Lion, and Takai. 

"I'm happy you're well." The Crow said, before she took a deep breath. "Sadly, I need to get going now." 

"Going?" Glinda questioned. "You're leaving us?" 

"I'm afraid so." The Crow answered, as she took a seat on top of Elphaba's shoulder. "Before Glinda asked me to deliver that note to you Elphaba, that long time ago, I was on my way to see my brother. I promised him I would see him before the season changes so I should get going." 

"We're going to miss you." Glinda said, her voice weak from sadness. 

"Same here." Takai replied. "You guys don't need my help anymore, but I'll be sure to try to visit you two next time I'm in the area." 

"You better." Elphaba answered, as she patted the Crow on the head. 

"I will, don't you worry." Takai said, as she flew out the window. 

"She will be truly missed." Glinda replied, as she peered at the green witch. 

"I'm sure we'll see her again." Elphaba answered. 

Just then Dr. Bananas walked into the room and said, "I'm happy to say you're well enough to finally leave. Fiyero, Dorothy, the Tin man and the Lion want to leave with you two so when ever you're ready." 

"I can't thank you enough." Glinda said. 

"Yeah." Elphaba added as she shook the Ape's hand. "If it wasn't for you and your team Glinda wouldn't have pulled through." 

"Glad we could help." Dr. Bananas said. "Where are you two headed now?" 

"I was thinking we would go back to Dr. Timber's hospice used to be. I promised her I would rebuild it, and I keep my promises." Elphaba answered, as she helped Glinda to her feet. 

"Good luck and be sure to visit." The Ape replied, as she gave Glinda a gentle hug. "Nurse Steppe will give you two some supplies that should last a week." 

"Thanks again." Elphaba said, as Dr. Bananas walked them to the front lobby where the Wolf Nurse waited for them.

"Here's your supplies." The Wolf said, as she handed the bag to the green woman. "You two be careful now. Who knows when the Gale Force will make another round." 

"We will." Glinda said, as she hugged Nurse Steppe tightly. "Thanks for everything." 

"We will definitely miss you guys." The Wolf replied before embracing Elphaba. 

"Good luck with everything and don't let that Ape get away." The green woman whispered, as a clever grin came across her face. Nurse Steppe blushed after she heard what Elphaba had said. 

"You won't have to worry about that." The Wolf answered, as she watched the two witches leave the hospice. Fiyero and the others weren't far away and quickly met them. 

"So where are you guys off to now?" Elphaba asked them. All of them stopped walking and turned around to face the two witches.

"We are going to Kiamo Ko, it is one of the castles I have." answered Fiyero. "Do you want to come with?"

Glinda shook her head no. "We are going to rebuild Dr. Timber's hospice."

"Maybe when we are done we will come." Elphaba finished for Glinda. They all said their goodbyes before they parted.

Glinda and Elphaba stood there watching them leave. Elphaba noticed Dorothy and Fiyero were walking hand in hand. Then she remember Fiyero still owed her an explanation of when he fell for Dorothy.

She put her hands up to her lips and yelled, "HEY FIYERO!"

The group stopped walking and Fiyero turned around and yelled back. "WHAT?!"

All Elphaba said was, "When?!" 

It took Fiyero a moment to understand what she was asking.

"In the cornfield!" he waved and turn around and started walking. Everybody looked confused as they walked after him, even Glinda was confused.

"What was that all about?" asked Glinda. Elphaba put her hands down and looked to Glinda with a smile on her face.

"I was asking him when did he knew he fell in love with Dorothy." Elphaba started to walk to the burned down hospice.

"Oh..." then shook her head. "What? Why would you ask something like that?"

Elphaba turned around and walked backwards, "He promised me."

Glinda ran to catch up with Elphaba, who had turned around. She put her hand into Elphaba's. "Why would he promise such a thing like that?"

Elphaba look to Glinda with a twinkle in her eye. "Because I told him when I found out that I fell in love with you."

"You told him that?"

"Mmmhhm."

"So when did you figure it out?" 

Elphaba thought that she should tease Glinda a little bit. "You know what...I think I forgot."

Glinda stopped walking and pulled Elphaba's hand to make her stop to. "How could you forget if you told Fiyero?"

Elphaba looked back and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know maybe I need something to refresh my memory." She smiled innocently

"I know of something that could refresh you memory." She pulled Elphaba close to her and kissed her with all the love she had for her. Glinda pulled back after she was done. "Did that do the job?"

Elphaba bended down to recapture Glinda's lips. "I think I remember now, I guess it was the first time I met you. I thought it was something other than love."

Glinda stepped back and started walking again, pulling Elphaba along side her. Elphaba let go of Glinda's hand and put her arm around her. Glinda then leaned against her. "I know what you mean. I thought the exact same way when I first meet you."

Elphaba squeezed tighter, "Did you now?" and looked down to her blonde lover.

Glinda looked up. "Yeah."

They didn't say anything the rest of the way to the hospice, they were enjoying each other and the comfortable silence. Soon they reached the hospice.

Glinda never saw the damage done to it. "Oh my...there is barely nothing left."

"I know..we got a lot of work to do."

Glinda look to Elphaba, "How are we going to do this? Magic?"

Elphaba nodded, "Yeah we will only do it when it is light out. We don't want to attract anyone to the lights magic make at night." Elphaba looked around and saw the over hang still stood. "It is going to be nightfall so we should start tomorrow. Is that all right?" 

Glinda smiled, "Good."

She started to walk to the overhang. Elphaba looked at the ruins. 'Don't worry my friend we will have this place restored to its former glory.' Elphaba walked to the overhang to be with Glinda. Glinda was standing outside the overhang looking in. 

Elphaba put her arms around her waist and put her head on Glinda's shoulder. Glinda felt this and leaned back into the green witch's embrace.

"Are you sure you can do this? I don't want you to over due." Elphaba said.

"I will be fine with you by my side." Glinda replied as she sighed. Something was bothering Glinda, Elphaba could tell this.

She kissed the side of Glinda's face as she asked, "Something is bothering you my sweet, care to tell me?"

Glinda sighed again as she turned around into Elphaba's embrace. "I was thinking about what you said about the nightmare you had." 

"Oh..." was all Elphaba said, she let go of Glinda and sat underneath the overhang and patted down the spot next to her. The blonde witch took the seat next to Elphaba. Elphaba then put an arm around her and Glinda rest against her.

"So you going to tell me what you were thinking?" 

"You never told me what your nightmare was about." Glinda said. 

Elphaba bit her lip in a nervous fashion, before answering, "What's there to say about it? It was another nightmare where you died." 

"Well I was on the brink of death at the hospice" Glinda replied. "It's only natural that..." 

"No." Elphaba interrupted her. "I mean you were killed by the Wizard. The scary thing was he called me 'daughter.' But he still killed you anyway. It was like he didn't even care. I mean being his daughter didn't effect his actions at all." 

"What ever happens I'm here for you and remember that was just a dream. Who knows, maybe he will change." Glinda said, once she saw the sadness in the green witch's eyes. 

"Not likely. Besides after what he did to you I don't think I could ever trust him." Elphaba answered, as she kissed the top of Glinda's head. Just then she saw just how fast the sun was setting. "I'm going to get a fire started. I don't want a repeat of that time with the bear." It wasn't long before the sun had set and Elphaba had a roaring fire going. 

The two witches cuddled closely to one another to keep more warmness between them. The forest was unexpected calm and fairly silent. Elphaba assumed this part of the forest had gotten quieter because of the hospice being burned down. 

It wasn't long before Glinda had fallen asleep and Elphaba smiled happily when she found her love being able to sleep so easily. The wind was blowing harder than the green woman would have liked so she took off her black cloak and wrapped it around Glinda. The blonde woman instantly nuzzle closer when the cloak was placed over her body. 

Elphaba was overjoyed that she was here with Glinda. The green witch knew she was so glad that her and Glinda were all right. They had been through a lot but Elphaba knew they could face anything as long as they were together. However Elphaba wanted to do something extra special for Glinda. But what? It took a minute or two before something popped into Elphaba's mind and that was marriage. Asking Glinda to marry her was something truly special. However Elphaba hardly had any money and no money meant no ring. Elphaba doubted, even if she somehow had the money, that no one would sell one to her. Once they caught sight of her they would take off running in the opposite direction. 

Then it came to her maybe the Grimmerie had some kind a spell she could use to create the prefect ring. It was a long shot but it wouldn't hurt to try. Especially if it was for Glinda.  
The morning light had passed above the horizon when Glinda awoke from her sleep state. She looked up to see Elphaba was sitting in outside the over hang flipping through the pages of the Grimmerie. Glinda smiled when she noticed Elphaba's black cloak was around her. After peering at the green witch for a few long moments she stood up and walked behind her. Once the blonde was in good range she took off the cloak and put if back around Elphaba. "Good morning, Elphie." Glinda greeted her. 

Once Elphaba felt the cloak go around her she quickly shut the book. "Good morning." Elphaba returned quickly. 

"Did I startle you?" Glinda asked, as she took a seat beside her. 

"No, I was just done that's all." Elphaba replied, placed the book off to the side and gave Glinda a soft kiss.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" asked Glinda once Elphaba was done kissing her. 

Elphaba nodded her head yes. "Why don't you get some food from the bag Nurse Steppe gave us?" Glinda got up to go get some food. Elphaba let out a sigh of relief because she didn't want Glinda to know what she was doing and she almost got caught. Glinda returned with some bread and cheese, she back down next to Elphaba and handed her the cheese. "Thanks." Elphaba took a hunk of cheese off and switched with Glinda for the bread. 

After they were done eating Elphaba stood up and turned to Glinda. "Are you ready?" She eyed Glinda's right arm which was still in its cast and thought about the stitches. 

Glinda saw Elphaba looking over her with a careful eye. She stood up "I will be fine...the cast doesn't bother me and we will go back to Dr. Bananas in two weeks to get it and to stitches off."  
The green witch still looked at her but gave in when Glinda gave her the look, "All right but promise me if you feel any pain even a little bit you come tell me." 

Glinda nodded, "I promise." 

They walked to the ruins and looked it over. Elphaba sighed as she did an assessment of the damage and what to do. "This could take awhile. First we have to get rid of the debris by sections, if we get rid of all of it at once that would take a whole lot of magic and leave us exhausted for a while. The second thing is to put the structure up and then the walls have to come. Lastly the roof and everything else." 

"Wow." was all Glinda said. "How long will this take?" 

Elphaba shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know a couple of weeks or maybe a month." 

Glinda walked into the ruins and turned around to Elphaba "Well let's get started." 

Elphaba smiled and followed her lover. They divided the hospice into eight sections. There was a lot of debris in every single one of the sections. They started on the first one. Both breathed deeply before they started a chant that Elphaba learned from the Grimmerie. Some of the debris disappeared once they were done chanting.

"Okay this may take longer then I thought." said Elphaba, "Ready to do it again?" Glinda just nodded. After two hours they cleared the hospice of the debris. Both were tired from the use of a lot of magic, so they decided to take a break and have lunch. Again they had bread and cheese. Glinda felt really tired and a little in pain from what they just did. So when she was done eating she told Elphaba that she was tired.

"I am just tired and a little in pain. So I am going to go take a nap." Elphaba saw that Glinda really did look tired. 

"That's fine, do you want me to lie with you?" Glinda just shook her head no and took Elphaba's cloak. She laid down not far from Elphaba and fell asleep. 

Elphaba sighed since Glinda was asleep there was no way she could the hospice by herself. So she decided to look through the Grimmerie to see if she could find a spell to make the perfect ring for Glinda. After a five hours of looking through the Grimmerie she still didn't find anything. Elphaba closed the book and looked back to Glinda. 'She still is sleeping...I guess that took a lot out of her.' Elphaba then notice the fire was starting to die a little so she went and got some more wood. Once she was done with that she went by Glinda. Feeling tired herself Elphaba laid down next to Glinda and she put her arms around her and feel asleep. They both slept until the next day. 

Over the two weeks they worked on the hospice, they were nearly finished, and Elphaba at night looked through the Grimmerie until one night she found the spell she was looking for. 

'To make a ring' it read. Elphaba read it over it told her to picture the ring you want to make and say the chant. Elphaba closed her eyes and picture the ring for Glinda and said the chant. Once she finished the chant a flash of light was seen and she felt something drop in her lap. Elphaba looked down and saw the ring glowing, then stop glowing. She picked up the ring and examined it in the fire light. The green woman smiled and laughed softly, "Perfect." Elphaba pocketed the ring 'Got to wait for the right moment.' and with that she went to sleep next to Glinda.

The next morning when Elphaba woke up, she heard a gagging noise outside the overhang. She noticed that Glinda wasn't there, worried, she jumped to her feet and went outside to look for her blonde lover. Elphaba found her behind the overhang on all fours, throwing up. She ran to her side and held her hair until she was done. 

"Thanks." Glinda said shakily as she sat back on her feet. Elphaba rubbed her back."What's wrong, my sweet, are you sick?" 

Glinda shook her head. "I don't know I have been feeling nauseous for the past couple of days and this is the first time I threw up." 

Elphaba helped Glinda to her feet. "We should go see Dr. Bananas and see what the problem is and you can finally get that cast off and you stitches too." 

"Lets get going, but what about the hospice? We are almost done." 

"It will be fine until we get back." Elphaba ran and got her hat and the bag with the Grimmerie and food. Glinda walked to the front of the overhang. Once Elphaba was ready she said as she held out her arm, "Ready?" 

Elphaba took her arm. "Ready." and off they went to see the doctor. 

After a few hours Elphaba and Glinda arrived back at the hospice. When they walked through the door they were greeted by a familiar furry face. 

"Elphaba? Glinda? Glad to see you two, but is everything okay?" Nurse Steppe asked as she gave them both a quick hug. 

"Well Glinda has been sick lately, so we decided we would have her get checked over. Not to mention it's about time to removed her cast and get her stitches out. Elphaba answered. 

"I'll take you to your room." The Wolf replied, as she lead them to their original room. "I'll send in Dr. Bananas to come and see you." With that Nurse Steppe left the room. 

"It almost seems like we never left." Glinda said, as she took a seat on the bed. 

"Yeah, it's hard to believe roughly a month has gone by." Elphaba replied, as she walked over to Glinda and kissed her lightly on the lips. When they pulled away Elphaba gave the blonde woman a smile. "It's nice to see some familiar faces though." 

"It is." Glinda replied, as Dr. Bananas walked into the room.

"So Nurse Steppe wasn't just pulling my leg. You two are back." The Ape said, as she shook Elphaba's and Glinda's hand. 

"We decided to make a quick stop to remove this cast and stitches out and see what's casing my nauseous feeling." Glinda answered. 

"Well I'm free now if you're ready." Dr. Bananas said. 

"I'm ready." The blonde witch answered. 

"Okay then." The Ape said, as she started to put on a fresh pair of gloves. "I'll call you when we're done, Elphaba." The green witch nodded as she gave a smile to Glinda before exiting the room. 

It didn't take long before Glinda's cast and stitches were removed, and Dr. Bananas started to see if she could find out why Glinda was getting nauseous all of a sudden. 

"So Dr. Bananas did you find out why I have been feeling sick lately?" Glinda asked. 

"Yes, I did." The Ape replied with a huge grin before replying, "Congratulations, Glinda, you're pregnant."

Glinda's eyes widen in shock as she answering, "What?" 

"You're pregnant." Dr. Bananas repeated. 

"But...but how can that be?" Glinda asked. "I've only been with Elphaba." 

"Well, make no mistake you are with child. That explains why you have been feeling nauseous and throwing up." The Ape answered. "When was the last time you and Elphaba made love?" 

"A month ago." Glinda replied, as she placed her hands over her stomach. "We have been busy rebuilding Dr. Timber's hospice." 

"Well you're roughly a month pregnant." Dr. Bananas said. 

"But I'm so confused. I still don't get why I'm pregnant. First of all, Elphaba's a woman, and second I didn't cheat on her." Glinda answered. 

"I don't know either. We'll have to do a few more tests to get more answers, but I think you should tell Elphaba as soon as possible because you won't be able to hide this forever." The Ape said.

Glinda nodded her head. She knew Dr. Bananas was right, but she feared that once she told Elphaba the green witch would be come angry and accused her of cheating. But it had to be done right now. 

As Elphaba waited for Glinda to be done she looked over the ring she had made out of magic. "I'm going to ask her today." The green witch woman whispered. I'm going to ask Glinda to marry me right now." 

Just then Dr. Bananas approached Elphaba and said, "You can see Glinda. She's all set."  
Elphaba quickly pocketed the ring and headed towards the room with great speed. When she walked through the door Elphaba saw Glinda standing by the window. She seemed a little different, somewhat nervous actually. 

"Elphie, I need to..." Glinda began but was interrupted. 

"Glinda, I have to ask you something important." 

The blonde's heart started to race. 'Maybe she knows I'm pregnant.' Glinda just took a deep breath to calm herself before saying, "All right." 

Elphaba could feel sweat building and her hands were shaking a little as she spoke, "Glinda I love you. I have never loved anyone as much or strongly in my entire life. You make everything around me better." Elphaba then took one of Glinda's hands in her own. "You give me such strength and courage that makes me feel I can face anything." Just then Elphaba dropped to one knee and held up the ring she had made with the help of the Grimmerie. Glinda's heart started to beat even faster when she saw this. "Glinda, of the Upper Uplands, will you marry me?"

Glinda felt weak in the knees from what she just heard coming out of Elphaba's mouth. "I..what...huh?"

Elphaba smiled and squeezed Glinda's hand. She licked her dry lips before repeating what she just said, "I said will you marry me?" 

Glinda wiped away the tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you're asking me this." She paused for dramatic effect and also she wanted to see Elphaba squirm a little. Glinda look to Elphaba seeing in her soulful browns the love she had for her. Glinda smiled knowing what her answer is. "Yes."

Elphaba felt like she didn't hear it. "What?" 

Glinda chuckled, "I said yes..I will marry you." Elphaba couldn't believe it, the woman she loved said yes. She placed the ring on Glinda's left ring finger. The green woman jumped to her feet and kissed her. "I thought you were going to say no." 

Glinda kissed her back, "Now what made you think that? I love you so much. I would be crazy to say no." Glinda looked at the ring. It was a simple yet beautiful ring. It was a silver band and had a pink diamond in the middle. On each side of the diamond. was an emerald. 

"Pink goes good with green." She said. Elphaba chuckled, "I still remember that." Then she remembered that Glinda had to tell her something. "Glinda, you had something to tell me?"

Glinda quickly shifted from elated to very nervous. "I-I do." 

Elphaba saw the sudden change in Glinda. "What is it, my sweet?" 

Glinda walked out from Elphaba's embrace biting her lip. 'What is the best way to tell her? I guess I have to go right out and say it Elphaba I'm pregnant. Please don't let her faint.' 

Elphaba's brow drew together. "Glinda, you're scaring me. Just tell me." 

Glinda cleared her throat, "Y-you m-might want to sit down." 

Glinda turned around and took a deep breath, "I don't know how to tell you this." 

Elphaba went and put her arms around Glinda's waist and put her head on her shoulder, as she usually does to calm Glinda down. "So tell me." 

Glinda breathed deeply, "All right...I-I'm pregnant."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

She felt Elphaba releasing her hold on her and a soft thump. Glinda turned around and saw that Elphaba has indeed fainted. "She fainted...well that is some kind of reaction." 

The blonde witch called Nurse Steppe. The Wolf came walking in when she saw Elphaba lying on the floor. She look to Glinda, "I guess you told her. By the way congratulations on having a baby." 

Glinda chuckled, "Yes I did, do you mind helping me getting her on the bed and could you wake her up?" 

Nurse Steppe nodded and helped Glinda get Elphaba on the bed. "I will go and get the smelling salts." said Nurse Steppe as she left the room. 

Glinda sat on the edge of the bed and took hold of Elphaba's hand. She just sat there holding her hand until Nurse Steppe came back with the salts. Nurse Steppe placed the salts in front of Elphaba's nose and waited. Within seconds she awoke.

"What just happened?" The green witch asked, as she tried to get the smell from her nose. 

"You fainted." Nurse Steppe answered, as she put away the salts. 

"Hm, that's unlike me." Elphaba replied, as the reason for her fainting came flooding back.

"Glinda, correct me if I'm wrong, but before I passed out did you say you were pregnant?" 

The blonde woman nodded her head, before saying, "Yes, I am." 

"Thought so." Elphaba answered, as she fainted again. 

Nurse Steppe gave a heavy sigh and used the smelling salts again. The green woman woke up just as fast again and gave thanks to the wolf, before replying, "Can you give Glinda and I some time alone?" Nurse Steppe just nodded, took the smelling salts, and left the room. 

Elphaba looked very befuddled as she pulled herself to a sitting position. "So you're tell me you're pregnant. Can I ask how this happened?" 

"I don't know." Glinda said, her voice soft. 

"You don't know?" Elphaba asked in shock. "Well I think I know. I think you and Fiyero had some alone time!" 

"Now Elphaba that is not true." Glinda retorted. "I have never cheated on you."  
"

Then how is it you are with child then?" Elphaba asked, quite calmly. 

"I all ready told you I don't know." Glinda said, as she felt her voice crack a little at the thought of Elphaba having second thoughts about marrying her. "If you ask me I think this is your child inside my belly." Elphaba was taken back by Glinda's seriousness and sincerity in her voice. "I guess you don't want to marry me anymore." 

Elphaba thought about the whole situation over again and gently took Glinda's left hand in her own. "How far in the pregnancy are you?" The green woman asked, 

"Dr. Bananas told me I was about one month in." Glinda answered. 

"I don't know how, but I do think I got you pregnant." Elphaba replied, as she started to stroke one of the blonde witch's cheek. "Glinda, I'm sorry for excusing that you were cheating on me with Fiyero. I have been with you this hold time. I don't know how but you are pregnant with our baby." 

"You still want to marry me?" Glinda asked, her voice soft. 

"Of course." Elphaba answered. "Sweet Oz, I don't care who's child you were carrying I would still marry you." 

"Oh, Elphie..." Glinda said, in joy as she embraced the green witch tightly. They held onto each other for several long moments soaking in each other's warmth. "I love you, Elphie." 

"I love you too, Glinda." The green witch returned as she pulled back from the embrace and laid a gentle hand on the blonde's stomach before saying, "We're going to have a baby."

Glinda smiled and put a hand on Elphaba's. "I know." 

"I bet it is going to be a boy." Elphaba said after a couple minutes of silence. 

Glinda giggled, "Well I say it is going to be a girl." 

Elphaba cocked an eyebrow, "Do I sense another bet?" 

"I think you do. You still owe me for losing the last one." 

Elphaba faked being hurt. "I thought asking you to marry me was enough to cover me." 

Glinda smirked, "I don't know...I will have to think about." 

She turned around and pretended to think. Elphaba let her do that for a minute before going to her and put her arms around her waist. "I think you have done enough thinking. So did that cover it or not?" 

Glinda turned her head and kissed her. "I think it did. So same thing as last time. Loser has to do something for the winner." 

The green witch kissed her back, "Yeah same thing. If it is a boy I win, and if it is a girl you win." 

"Prepare to lose Elphie." 

"No." Elphaba picked her up, "You better prepare to lose." Then she kissed her deeply. Glinda kissed back and cupped Elphaba's face.

Dr. Bananas unfortunately walked in on them. "Glinda, I'm here...Oh...my s-sorry." She looked away. 

Elphaba broke apart from Glinda and turned a much darker green, "It's all right, I deserve it for walking in on you and Nurse Steppe." 

The blonde witch's jaw drop and whispered to Elphaba, "You did what?"

"I will tell you later." Elphaba whispered back. She put Glinda down. 

The Ape looked up, looking ashamed. "I said before I am here to do some test on Glinda to see why she is pregnant. So Glinda you will come with me?" She turned to Elphaba. "Elphaba will have to wait in the waiting area. There are a couple of Animals that are there, waiting to talk with you." 

Elphaba cocked her head to the side, "Who?" 

Dr. Bananas smiled secretly, "You will find out when you get there. Come Glinda." Glinda nodded and looked to Elphaba before leaving with Dr. Bananas. 

Elphaba scratched her head, wondering who was out there waiting for her. She shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I'm not go to see who it is by standing here." She left the room and went to the waiting. Imagine her surprise when she saw who was there. 

There was her army of flying monkeys and their leader Chistery stood in front of them. When he saw her he clapped his hands, scampered up to her, and hugged her tightly. "Elp-ha-ba." He said in happiness. 

"Chistery, how did you know I was here?" Elphaba asked as she kneeled down in front of him. 

"News...from... Kiamo." Chistery struggled, to say. Elphaba was over joyed in seeing them because she knew that they were safe. "We...heard Wiz did...bad." 

"Yes, he did." Elphaba answered. "He hurt Glinda." 

"Bad Wiz." Chistery added. 

"Very bad." Elphaba replied, as she scratched behind his ear. "Are you and the rest of the winged monkeys hungry?" Chistery looked at the others before nodding his head. "Follow me then." Elphaba said as she motioned for them to follow her. 

Back in another room Dr. Bananas was doing some tests to maybe find out exactly how Glinda got pregnant from Elphaba. After a few tests Dr. Bananas decided to stop. 

"So did those tests prove anything?" Glinda asked. 

"Well here is what I think." The Ape said, as she put down her notebook. "One conclusion I have is you became pregnant from a mixture of magic and the love you and Elphaba have for one another. My only conclusion is why you were the one that became pregnant is well you have the maternal instincts, and I must assume that you always wanted to carry a child. I can also easily guess Elphaba never wanted to have a child, physical I mean," 

"All of what you say sounds right." Glinda answered. Some of the information did bring up some questions but at least it explained a little bit. 

"I came to this because something is very different about your pregnancy. Your belly always seems warm even when the rest of your body is cold. It's like something magical is protecting your baby." Dr. Bananas replied. "But I have never seen this before in my life. I have never seen a woman get another woman pregnant." 

"Do you know the gender of the baby?" Glinda asked, as she looked down at her stomach.  
"It's too early to tell." Dr. Bananas answered. Just then Nurse Steppe came through the door. 

"There you are, Dr. Bananas." The Wolf said. "Um, are some of your relatives visiting or something?" 

"No, why?" The Ape asked. 

"Because there is a huge group of monkeys in the café eating." Nurse Steppe answered. 

"Are they winged?" Glinda asked. Nurse Steppe just nodded her head. "Those monkeys must be the winged monkeys who left the Wizard. Don't worry, Nurse Steppe, they're Elphaba's friends."

"Well that's good to know." Nurse Steppe said, as she noticed the ring on Glinda's finger.

"Glinda where did you get that ring? I didn't see that when you came in." 

"That's because I didn't have it on when I came in." Glinda replied with a smile. "Not too long before Dr. Bananas came in to do my tests Elphaba asked me to marry her, and I said yes." 

"Oh, that's so cute!" Nurse Steppe said, as she gave the blonde woman a hug. Then the Wolf turned to the Ape and hit her in the shoulder. 

"OW, what was that for?" The Ape asked as she held her shoulder. 

"How come you didn't tell me she was getting married?" Nurse Steppe demanded. 

"I did even know Elphaba asked her to marry her." The Ape replied. 

"How could you not noticed the ring on her finger?" The Wolf questioned. 

"I was a little busy trying to figure out how she got pregnant. To tell you the truth I didn't notice she was wearing a ring." The Ape answered, as she rubber her shoulder. "You should clip those nails, Nurse Steppe." 

"You didn't say that last night." Nurse Steppe whispered into the Ape's ear. 

Dr. Bananas grew suddenly red and turned her attention back to Glinda, as she said, "Congratulations, on your recent engagement." 

"Thanks." Glinda said with a giggle. 

"Um, you can go see Elphaba now if you want." The Ape added. 

"Thank you, I think I will." Glinda replied, as she stood and gave both animals a smile before exiting. 

Nurse Steppe then noticed Dr. Bananas was still quite red and laughed softly before leaving herself. Glinda made it down the hall and got to the café to see Elphaba sitting at the table with all the winged monkeys. 

"Miss Glinda!" Chistery shouted when he saw her walk into the café. 

The green woman then looked up and gestured her to come this way. Glinda soon made it by them and took a seat by the green witch. 

"So did Dr. Bananas find anything?" Elphaba asked. 

Glinda cleared her throat, "Nothing much but she thinks that I got pregnant because of our love and magic." 

Chistery listen to Glinda and slightly moved his head to the side. "Glinda...pregnant?" 

The two witches turn to the Monkey. Elphaba smiled, "Yes, Glinda is pregnant." Chistery jumped on the table, startling the both of them, and made his way over to Glinda. 

He put one of his paws on her stomach and he smiled. "Pregnant..yes...girl...probably." 

Elphaba snorted and mutter something along the lines of, "I say it is a boy...girl hmmph." 

Glinda chuckled, "See? Chistery agrees with me." She turned to Chistery. "Don't you Chistery?"  
He nodded and then he caught the scar on Glinda's face.

"Happened?" Chistery put a finger on the scar and traced it down. 

Glinda saw question in his eyes. She mirrored what Chistery did. The pain and memories of what happened to her came back. Glinda stood up abruptly, Chistery and Elphaba both saw pain in her eyes. They both made a move to her, but Glinda moved back away. "I'm sorry, I have to get some fresh air." The she walked out of the café. Elphaba stood up and was about to go after her when Chistery's voice stopped her.

"Elp-ab-ab?" She turned back to the Monkey. "Sorry..caused...Glinda...pain." 

Elphaba went and softly scratched behind his ear. "Chistery, you didn't cause her pain. The Wizard caused her a lot of pain." The wings of the monkeys shook in anger along with Chistery.

"Wiz...pay..did..to Glinda. We get..Wiz." He turned and nodded to the other winged Monkeys and they nodded back. Elphaba realized what they were thinking.

"Whoa, whoa Chistery, don't go and get the Wizard. I don't want anything happening to you or the other Monkeys." 

Chistery just looked at her like she was crazy. "But Wiz...hurt..Glinda...must...pay." 

"I know, he will get his." Elphaba thought for a moment. "Why don't you go back to Kiamo Ko? Glinda and I will meet you there in a week. Okay? Tell Fiyero we will be there soon." Chistery looked at the green witch before nodding his head in agreement. "Now come on I got to find Glinda and you need to get going." Chistery turn around to the other Monkeys and talked to them. They nodded their heads when Chistery was done talking to them. Chistery turned back to Elphaba.

"We..go back..Kiamo." 

"Let's go." Elphaba said, as she started to walk out of the café. Chistery and the rest of the Monkeys followed her. Nurse Steppe saw them walking out of the café and towards the door of the hospice.

"Elphaba." she called out. 

Elphaba stopped and turned to the Wolf. "Yes?" 

"I just saw Glinda walked out of here and she looked upset. Is everything all right?"  
"Some bad memories came back and it upset her. So I'm going to see Chistery off, and then I am going to find her." 

Nurse Steppe sighed in worry. "Please, find her soon." 

"I will." Elphaba walked out with the troop of Monkeys behind her. She walked out into a clearing and stopped. She felt something tightly around her leg. The green witch looked down and saw Chistery hugging her.

He let go and said, "See...soon." Elphaba crouched down till she was level with Chistery.

"See you soon." She hugged him. Chistery whispered into her ear.

"Find...Glinda..say I sorry." Elphaba let go and saw the guilt in Chistery's eyes.

"Chistery don't feel sorry, okay? I will go and find her." She stood up. "I will say you are sorry. Now have a safe flight and see you soon." Chistery nodded his and unfolded his wings. The other winged Monkeys followed suit.

With one more look to Elphaba they took flight. Elphaba waved until they were gone. She took a deep breath. "Now to find Glinda." Elphaba took her hat off and scratched her head. "But where to find her that is the problem. Glinda!" A thought came to her to where Glinda was. That last time Glinda ran out she went through the brush and was by a tree. "That's a start." She went to the place where she last found Glinda. When Elphaba got there she didn't find her lover there. "Okay now this is a problem. Come on Elphaba think." She started to pace back and forth. After a couple minutes of pacing back and forth an idea came to her. "Maybe I can sense her. I felt her pain the last two times maybe I can feel her love or something." Elphaba sat Indian style on the ground and put her hat off to the side. She closed her eyes and took a deep slow breath. She cleared everything out of her mind and just focused on Glinda. Elphaba kept on taking deep breaths.

Finally she felt something and it wasn't to far from where she was. The green woman opened her eyes and grabbed her hat. Elphaba got up and went to where she felt the love and pain that was coming off of Glinda. She went through some bushes and saw a pond. There sitting near it was Glinda. Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to her.

When Glinda heard the footsteps, her head shot up to see who it was. "It's all right, it's just me." The green witch said as she sat next to the blonde woman. 

"How did you find me?" Glinda asked. 

"It's hard to hide from someone who loves you." Elphaba answered as she sat next to Glinda. "Are you all right?" 

"I just needed some air." Glinda whispered. 

"Is that it?" Elphaba replied, as she started to rub Glinda's back.

"Some bad memories came back to me." Glinda answered. "What the Wizard did to me and had done to me." 

The green woman got closer to the blonde witch and pulled her into her arms, "Chistery says he's sorry. He didn't mean to bring up those memories." 

"This isn't his fault. He's so nice and caring. He just was concerned about me." Glinda answered, as she laid her head against the green woman's shoulder. "Sometimes it's just hard not to think about it. I'm so scared, Elphie. Now we have to worry about this child." 

"You're safe now." Elphaba replied. "I will protect you as long as I draw breath. I will die for you and our child." 

"I don't want to think of you dying." Glinda replied, as her voice started to grow weak as tears started to form. 

"I would though. With no second thoughts." Elphaba answered, as she tightened her grip on the blonde witch in her arms. 

"You're talking like it's going to happen." Glinda said, as she pulled back to look into the green woman's brown eyes. "Oh, Elphie, I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby. If the Wizard finds out I'm with child he will have more control over us." 

"We won't let him find out then." Elphaba assured as she kissed the top of blonde's head. "I told Chistery that we would meet them at Kiamo Ko in about a week. I think it's the best decision for right now." 

"I like that idea." Glinda whispered. "But what about Dr. Timber's hospice?" 

"We'll have to finish it later." Elphaba said, as she kissed the blonde's lips lightly. "I'm sure she will understand." 

Glinda nodded her head and sighed, before saying, "I love you, Elphie." 

"I love you, Glinda." Elphaba said, as she looked out into the pond. 

"So tell me what was Dr. Bananas and Nurse Steppe doing when you walked into them?" Glinda asked. 

"Kissing." Elphaba answered, with a grin. 

"Kissing?" Glinda replied, in shock, as she pulled away slightly. "I didn't know they were a couple." 

"I wasn't completely sure until I saw them in the act." Elphaba said. 

Glinda giggled in response as she met Elphaba's gaze with a smile. "I'm so lucky to have a lover like you. I hope our baby looks just like you." 

The green witch then gave a cackle before answering, "You want a green child?" 

"I love green." Glinda said, as she kissed both of Elphaba's cheeks. 

"Do you now?" Elphaba joked. "I've never noticed." 

Glinda then looked down at her belly and said, "Do you think I will make a good mother?" 

"You will make a great mother." Elphaba replied, as she placed one of her hands on top of Glinda's. "Do you think I will make a good, um...father?" 

Glinda laughed softly and answered, "The best. You wouldn't make a bad Mama either." 

The green woman then stood up and pulled Glinda with her. "Ready to get back to the hospice?"

The blonde nodded, as she answered, "Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** **To answer a question one reader had: Yes, Madam Morrible will make an appearance later on.**

Chapter 18 

Glinda started to walk but Elphaba grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Elphie what is it? Don't you want to go back to the hospice?" Glinda looked into her eyes to see if anything was wrong. She didn't find anything expect love and it was directed towards her. 

Elphaba drew Glinda closed her and softly traced the scar on Glinda's eye. The blonde witch closed her eye and took in the soft touch. She sighed when Elphaba was done and was now caressing her face. Elphaba drew in closer to Glinda and softly kissed her. Glinda put her hands on Elphaba's face and softly caressed it too. Moments later they broke apart.

"Now we can go back to the hospice." Elphaba said. 

Glinda smiled and looped her arm with Elphaba's and away they went back to the hospice. Once they were safely inside the hospice Glinda was pulled into a crushing hug by Nurse Steppe.

"Thank Oz you're all right." 

"Air..Need..air." Glinda gasped.

"Oh, sorry." The Wolf released Glinda from her death grip. Elphaba chuckled as Glinda took a deep breath of air. 

"It's all right. You were just worried about me." said Glinda. 

Nurse Steppe looked over Glinda "You okay now? You looked so upset before." 

Glinda smiled, "I'm better, just some bad memories that came up. Elphaba was there to be with me." She smiled lovingly at her green lover. 

Elphaba took off her hat and bowed, "Always happy to be of service." Both Nurse Steppe and Glinda chuckled. 

Dr. Bananas came walking into the waiting room to them laughing, "What is so funny?" 

"Elphaba." replied Glinda as she sat down in one of the chairs. 

"Really." She looked to Elphaba, "Elphaba, may I speak to you for a moment? Oh and Glinda you can go into the room you were in last time. It is almost night and Nurse Steppe and I don't want you two walking around in the dark."

"You don't mind?" asked Glinda, both she and Elphaba were touched by the kindness of the two Animals. 

Nurse Steppe nodded, "We insist. We are in debt to you for saving the hospice and for also rebuilding my aunt's." 

"She's right and plus Glinda you should rest because you are pregnant, but you can do some other activities until you get a little big." She winked to the both of them.

Both Glinda and Elphaba blushed at what Dr. Bananas said. Elphaba cleared her throat, "Um, Dr. Bananas, you wanted to speak with me." 

She smiled, "Right come with me. It won't be too long. Just got to ask her a question." The Ape motioned Elphaba to follow her. Elphaba smiled to Glinda and Nurse Steppe before following Dr. Bananas.

Nurse Steppe turned to Glinda, "Do you want me to help you get situated?" 

Glinda shook her head no as she stood up. "I'll be fine. I know where the room is. Thanks anyways." She hugged the Wolf before going into the room. Once the door closed did Nurse Steppe went back behind the counter, thinking of her Ape. 

Dr. Bananas went into the unmarked room with Elphaba right behind her. Once Elphaba was in did the Ape close the door. The green woman turned to the Ape. "So you wanted to ask me something?" 

She nodded, "I do." Dr. Bananas rubbed her big hands together nervously. "I was wondering where did you get your engagement ring for Glinda?" 

Elphaba smiled, "I didn't get it I made it by magic." 

Dr. Bananas face fell slightly "Oh, do you think you, can make one for me?" 

"Let me guess, it is for a pretty good looking Animal. I bet she has white fur that looks like freshly fallen snow and piercing blue eyes that look like icicles." The Ape blushed but nodded yes.  
"I can, we can do it right now. Just close your eyes and think really hard of the ring you want."

Dr. Bananas did so, her eyes were closed really tight in concentration. Elphaba said the chant and held out her hand. A bright flash and Elphaba felt something heavy and hot in her hand. 

"Ouch. Hot. Hot." Elphaba said as she tossed the ring back and forth in her hand to cool it down. The ring stopped glowing and cooled down. She stopped tossing it back and forth. Elphaba looked at the ring. It had a golden ban and the stone in the middle was squared cut and was a pale blue. 'Almost like Nurse Steppe's eyes." Elphaba smiled, "It worked. Here you go." Dr. Bananas opened her eyes and saw the ring Elphaba was holding.

"Oh Lurline, it's perfect. Thank you so much Elphaba."  
Elphaba placed the ring in the Ape's hand and folded it over. "You're Welcome. So when are you going to ask Nurse Steppe?" 

Dr. Bananas was walking to the door. "Right now. I have waited long enough. Thank you again Elphaba. You can go back to Glinda now." She opened the door and motioned Elphaab to go before her. 

The green woman winked to the Ape as she walked out. "Oh, Elphaba, Glinda is in her old room incase you didn't know." Nurse Steppe said, as she saw Elphaba coming back. "What did Dr. Bananas ask you?" 

Elphaba smiled secretly to the Wolf, "You'll find out soon enough." Then she went to where Glinda was. She opened the door and closed to find Glinda standing in front of the window.

"Well you look happy." Glinda said, as she noticed the sly grin on her lover's face. "What happened?"

"I just helped Dr. Bananas make an engagement ring for Nurse Steppe. She's going to ask her to marry her." Elphaba replied, as she went over to the blonde's side. 

"She's is?" Glinda shouted, but Elphaba quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. 

"Shh, she hasn't asked her yet but she will." Elphaba replied, as she gently removed her hand. 

"Oh, they make such a great couple I hope Nurse Steppe says yes." Glinda said her voice much quieter this time. 

"I'm sure she..." Elphaba began, but was interrupted by a yelp of joy.  
"Of course I'll marry you!" Nurse Steppe yelled from behind the door. "Now kiss me you Ape!" 

Elphaba and Glinda chuckled when they heard the Wolf's reaction. "I guess she said yes." The green woman answered, as she brought her arms around the blonde witch's waist. 

"You know, Dr. Bananas said we could still do some activities even though I'm pregnant." Glinda hinted, as she started to twirl some of Elphaba's raven hair with her finger. 

"What kind of activities? Like woodworking? Oil painting? Bungee jumping?" Elphaba joked.

"Oh, I think, this certain activity is much more fun than any of those." Glinda said, as she threw Elphaba's hat to the side. 

"Oh, I see, you want to play frisbee with my hat!" Elphaba teased, as she picked up her hat and went to throw it to Glinda. "Go long!" 

"I don't think you get what I'm trying to say." Glinda answered, as she placed her hands on her hips. 

"What? Don't you like frisbee?" Elphaba asked, as she brushed some dust from her hat. 

"Let me show you what activity I love the most with you." Glinda said, as she walked up to the green woman and kissed her passionately. 

"I've done this activity before. It's where we both get naked and make love to each other."  
Elphaba answered, after their lips met for another kiss. 

"I thought you might remember." Glinda replied, as she started to undo the buttons of her dress. 

"Let me." Elphaba whispered, as her fingers made quick work of the buttons and rolled the dress down soon the blonde woman was naked. Once the dress was gone Elphaba removed her own attire before getting down on one knee and kissed Glinda's belly. "Hi baby." She whispered.  
Glinda giggled when she heard the green witch talking to the baby.

"I don't think SHE can hear you." 

"I think HE can hear me just fine." Elphaba answered, as she started to tickle Glinda's belly. 

"Elphie, that tickles." Glinda said, as she laughed. 

"Good." Elphaba replied. "I love to hear you laugh." The green woman then scooped up Glinda into her arms and walked her over to the bed. Before she laid the blonde down the two woman shared a soft deep kiss that left their led their breath to become ragged. 

"What do you think we should name the baby?" Glinda asked, as she felt Elphaba lay on top of her before rolling over so the she was in that position now. 

"Do you have any ideas?" Elphaba asked, as her hands trailed lower to grasp the blonde's behind in a tight grip. 

Glinda gave a small gasp before answering, "I don't know really. I was thinking of something that sounds pretty." 

"Really?" Elphaba asked, in a teasing manner. "I thought we were going to name our child something that sounds ugly." 

"Ha, ha, only a mean green bean would say something like that." Glinda replied jokingly, as she cupped Elphaba's face and kissed her. 

"Oh, I'm mean am I?" Elphaba questioned. "If I'm so mean then why are you marrying me?" 

"Because you're just too cute." Glinda answered. "Not to mention you're so romantic, and loving, and caring, and beautiful, and strong, and..." 

Glinda was cut off by Elphaba seizing her mouth with her own, the kiss lasted for many seconds before they broke it for air. Then they gazed longingly into each other's eyes. 

"I hope our baby has your eyes." Elphaba said, as she nuzzled her nose against the blonde's. 

"Do you think SHE will?" Glinda asked. 

"I pray HE does." Elphaba replied.

"You have beautiful eyes as well, Elphie. A girl could get lost in them." Glinda said, as she trailed her hands across the green woman's broad shoulders. 

"They can't compare to yours." Elphaba said. "Your eyes are like two blue gems of sapphire. They glitters in the most beautiful way that it shames the most brightest stars of the night, for nothing can compare to their celestial light." 

"Oh, Elphie, that was beautiful. Have you secretly become a poet?" Glinda asked, as she planted light kisses down the Elphaba's emerald neck. 

"I just speak the truth." The green woman answered as she looked over her lover. "You have such beautiful breasts." Elphaba added, as she started to massage one. Glinda closed her eyes savoring the light and tender touch of her green lover. "They look bigger than before." 

"Well I am pregnant." Glinda said, with a moan. 

"I'm not complaining." Elphaba replied, with a sly grin. "Now Glinda be a dear and lock the door." 

Glinda gave her a confused look. "Why?" 

Elphaba still had the sly grin on her face, "So we won't have to repeat the last two times we didn't lock the door." 

Glinda finally understood. "Oh, okay." Glinda got up and went to lock the door. 

Once she was done Elphaba said, "Do a chant on the door so when someone comes by they don't hear anything." 

"True we don't want that." Glinda started to do the chant. Elphaba got up from the bed and stood right behind the blonde woman. Glinda turned around when she was done and jumped in surprise when she saw Elphaba was right behind her. "Jeez, warn me next time when you are right behind me." Glinda said, as she clutched her chest. 

The green witch smirked, "So sorry. I will make it up to you for scaring you." She moved closer to Glinda forcing her to go back until her back hit the door. 

Glinda cast a glance to the door when she felt its cold surface on her back. She looked back to Elphaba, the moonlight that was coming through the window was on her and it illuminated Elphaba's skin. 

She gasped, "By Oz you are so beautiful." 

Elphaba blushed, "Thank you. But now I have to make something up for you." She leaned down and lightly kissed Glinda. When they were kissing Elphaba brought a leg between Glinda's. Glinda groaned into Elphaba's mouth and went down on her leg. Elphaba broke the kiss and took the leg away. Glinda groaned in frustration this time, but didn't vocalize anything. Elphaba then turned Glinda around so her she faced the door. In the moonlight Elphaba saw the scars left behind by the whip on Glinda's back. She brought her hand up and started to trace them. Glinda felt Elphaba tracing her scars and she shivered at the light touch. She closed her eyes and as soon as she closed them, memories of the whipping came back. She tensed and tried to hold back a sob. Elphaba felt Glinda tense considerably and she put her arms around Glinda's waist and pulled her close to her.

"Glinda?" 

"I'm sorry, memories came back when you were tracing the scars on my back." 

The green woman kissed the side of Glinda's face, "I'm sorry, let me help you forget those memories and replace them with good ones." She move one hand down and the other up to cup Glinda's breast. Glinda moaned as she felt the hands wandering down and up. She put one of her own hands behind Elphaba's neck. 

"El-Elphie...please." She said, when she felt Elphaba's hand tease her. Elphaba kissed her neck merciless before she entered her. Glinda squeaked when Elphaba did that. Glinda's hips moved as she purposely grind back against Elphaba to get her aroused. Both witches moaned at the sensation between the both of them. Elphaba felt Glinda was getting close so she quicken her pace. Glinda adjusted to the speed and her hips were going faster and still she ground back. Soon Glinda climaxed with a loud moaned, "Elphie!" escaped from her lips. Elphaba kissed her neck and withdrew.

Elphaba was very aroused from what just happened and what Glinda did to her.' I need Glinda.' Glinda turned around, "That helped a lot. Now I get to have my wicked ways with you." She nodded to the bed. They both went to bed. "You first Elphaba and lay on your side." 

"All right." Elphaba did as she was told.

Once the green woman was positioned on her side Glinda then walked up and laid behind her. The blonde started to plant feather like kisses along Elphaba's broad shoulders and back. Then she looped an arm around the green woman's stomach. Glinda then let her another free hand run through Elphaba's raven hair.

"I love you, Elphie." The blonde whispered, in the green witch's ear. Elphaba breathed out deeply as she felt the touch. "You know I mean every word I said before. You are cute, romantic, loving, caring, beautiful, strong, and there is so much more. You're always there for me to comfort me and to catch my tears, even if they hurt you." Glinda continued, as she placed a kiss on the side of Elphaba's face. "I can't count how many times you protected me and saved my life. And now soon we are going to have a baby, and I know you will continue what you are doing by protecting our child as well as myself. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would fine a lover so wonderful as yourself." Elphaba then turned her head and met Glinda's lips for a passionate kiss. Their lips roamed and feasted on one another as Glinda lowered her hand so she could pleasure her green lover. The green woman gave a sharp gasp, breaking the kiss, and pushed her back into Glinda's chest. 

"Glinda..." Elphaba growled as her hips began to move with Glinda. When the blonde felt Elphaba's reaction she quicken her pace and closed her eyes so she could feel the green woman's movements. "Yes, Glinda..." Elphaba replied, as she used one of her free hands to squeeze the blonde from behind. 

"Elphie, oh." Glinda hummed, as they were on the brink of climax. It didn't take long before each woman gave a cry of pleasure as they removed their hands and remained still for a few seconds. After catching their breath Elphaba turned around so she was face to face with the blonde and kissed her lips. 

"This is no doubt my favorite activity to do with you." Elphaba said, as she laid on her back and within seconds Glinda rested her head in the crook of the green woman's shoulder. "But frisbee is fun too, but not as fun as this." 

Glinda giggled as she met the green witch's gaze, "You satisfied?" 

"Oh very much so." Elphaba answered. "You?"

"Oh, yes, YES." Glinda breathed out deeply as she thought back. "I'm extremely satisfied." 

"Good to hear." Elphaba answered as she kissed the top of Glinda's head. "Rest now, my sweet. I love you."  
"I love you too, Elphie, with all my heart." Glinda answered, before drifting off to sleep. 

Elphaba kissed the top Glinda's head again and held her tighter before going to sleep too. But it wasn't long before Elphaba had that nightmare again where the Wizard killed Glinda. Glinda's eyes always scared her the most...defeat total defeat. Elphaba always struggled against the hold of the Gale Force that the Gale Force had on her.

She would always say, "You can't give up Glinda." But nothing ever changed the Wizard still ran the sword through Glinda, killing her. Elphaba closed her eyes and wept. She didn't notice the pressure of the guards hold had lifted. But the green witch did feel someone holding her and whispering soothing words into ear. "It is all right Elphaba, I'm here...I'm here." 

"Glinda." She choked. The person put Elphaba's hair behind her ear. "No, I'm sorry but I am not Glinda." 

She felt the person hold her tighter. "Then who are you?"

"Open you eyes little one." Elphaba opened her eyes and found she was staring into her own eyes.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you?" The lady broke the embrace she had on Elphaba and started to dry away the tears but Elphaba moved her head and stood up. "You didn't answer my question lady, who are you?" 

The woman sighed and stood up too. She was the same height as Elphaba. Elphaba looked over her and was amazed at how she looked so much like herself. 'Except her facial features are soften. 'Didn't Glinda say that is what my mother looked like?' 

"My name is Melena and I'm your mother." 

Elphaba didn't believe her at first, "You're lying." 

Melena sighed, "Your like your father, he didn't believe me at first either." 

Elphaba's eyes narrowed, "I am nothing like the Wizard." she said heatedly. 

Melena chuckled, "You got his temper too, I see." She went it to her pocket and pulled out green bottle. "Maybe this will convince you." The green woman gasped when she saw that bottle. "How did you get that, that is my moth.." she trailed off. She looked over Melena very carefully. Melena felt like she was naked in front of Elphaba from the intense gaze she was getting from her daughter. "All right if you are my mother, then what am I allergic to?" 

Melena raised an eyebrow, "What the hell kind of question is that?" 

Elphaba walked around Melena like a predator stalking its prey. "Well if you are my mother then you would definitely know this." 

Melena rolled her eyes, "Fine you are allergic to water, which causes you pain and your skin to burn." 

"Ha, you're wr..right." She stopped right in front of Melena and snapped her fingers. "Damn, I was hoping you got it wrong." 

Melena put her hands on her hips and talked to Elphaba the only way a mother can. "Elphaba Thropp, you stop this nonsense right now." Elphaba heard the motherly tone in her voice and the green bottle helped swayed her towards Melena being her mother. 

"So you're my mother, what do you want?" 

"This recurring nightmare you been having the one where the Wizard killed Glinda."

Tears started to form in Elphaba's eyes, "Thanks for reminding me." 

"Elphaba this is not a nightmare." 

The green woman looked at her sharply, "What do you mean this isn't a nightmare?"  
"What I am saying is this is a prophetic dream. This is going to come true." 

Elphaba felt like she was kicked in the gut, "Th-this is going to-to come true." She fell to her knees. "Gl..Glinda is-is going to die. Why is this going to happen and when?" 

Melena kneeled down to Elphaba "I can't answer any of that. I'm sorry." She went and tried to put a hand on Elphaba's shoulder but Elphaba swatted it away. "What the hell do you mean that you can't answer any of that?" 

"I just can't." 

Elphaba went quiet trying to think of anything to prevent it from happening. "I got to try to stop it from ever coming true." She stood up.

"Elphaba you and I both know you can't stop it from happening. Just like the times you tried to stop the other ones from happening but they stilled happened." 

Elphaba looked down to her, "How do you know about that?" 

She stood up, "Like I told Glinda, I check in to see how you are doing." 

"Is the baby Glinda carrying going to die too?" 

Melena shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't answer that either." 

Elphaba began to cry. "No, Gl..Glinda." 

Melena went to Elphaba and hugged her, trying to calm her down. 'I wish I could take the pain away.' Elphaba hugged her mother back tightly. "Wake up, Elphaba." whispered Melena. "You have to wake up now." 

Elphaba woke with a start and realized, from a slight tingle that she was sweating. She took a little bit of the bed sheets and wiped it away. Elphaba noticed the sun was up and now shining through the window. But Elphaba's mind couldn't calm down though. She kept thinking about what her mother said. She then peered down at Glinda who was still sleeping. 

"I won't let you die." Elphaba whispered, as her hands shook slightly. "I won't let the Wizard destroy you or our child." With that the green woman got up and started packing for their trip to Kiamo Ko. It was ten minutes before Glinda awoken to see her green lover packing the last of their things. 

"Well aren't you a busy bee?" The blonde said as she sat up. 

"We should get going to Kiamo Ko." Elphaba replied, as she picked up Glinda's dress. "So I guess you will have to get dressed." 

"What you don't like to see me naked?" Glinda teased, as she stood up and walked next to then green woman and pressed her naked body against her. 

"Oh, I love it when you're naked, but I think they require that you wear clothes in this hospice." Elphaba answered back, as she held out the dress. 

"Fine." Glinda said, as took the dress and started to put it back on. Elphaba couldn't help but watch her lover put on her dress, in extreme slowness. When Glinda was done she turned to the green woman and kissed her cheek before adding, "I'm ready when you are." 

"All right." Elphaba said, as she picked up their small bag and headed out the door. Goodbyes were very hard as the two witches gave hugs to the Ape and the Wolf.

"Have a safe journey ." Nurse Steppe said, her voice clearly showing she was sad to see them go. 

"Don't be sad." Glinda replied, as she hugged the Wolf tightly. "We will visit soon. I promise we will visit."

"You better." Nurse Steppe answered, as she broke away from the embrace and licked Glinda on the cheek. Glinda giggled once the Wolf did that and Nurse Steppe looked at little embarrassed, as she added, "Sorry, it's a dog thing." 

"Hey save that loving for me." Dr. Bananas said, with a chuckle to her voice. "If Glinda wasn't all ready engaged I would say you were cheating on me." 

"Oh shut up, you darn, dirty Ape." Nurse Steppe replied jokingly. 

Dr. Bananas just walked up to the Wolf and whispered, "But you love it when I'm like that." This time it was Nurse Steppe's turn to blush.

As Dr. Bananas laughed before saying, "Good luck and be careful." 

"We will." Elphaba replied, as she turned to Glinda. "You ready, my sweet?" Glinda nodded as she gave one last wave to the two Animals before following Elphaba out the door. Elphaba then held out her broom and with a quick tip of her hat said, "Your carriage a waits you, your Goodness." 

"Well thank you." Glinda replied, as she was helped onto the broom before Elphaba took a seat behind her and wrapped a arm around her waist. 

"Did I ever mention I'm afraid of heights?" Glinda asked, as the broom started to lift off the ground. 

"You're afraid of heights?" Elphaba questioned as she tighten her grip. "But you fly around all the time in that bubble of yours." 

"Well I'm actually in something when I fly by bubble." Glinda replied. 

"I don't have to worry falling off of something." 

"You won't fall." Elphaba assured her. "I have a good hold on you, and if you fall I will always catch you. Just try to relax." 

"Easier said than done." Glinda replied, as she felt Elphaba pull her closer and start nibbling on earlobe. "Maybe it will easier than I thought." Glinda added as they took off into the clouds.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Glinda still had a little fear of height in even with Elphaba holding her and speaking sweet nothing in her ears. Every couple of minutes she would ask, "Are we there yet?" It finally got on Elphaba's nerves a half-hour in the flight.

"Glinda, we are not there we got a while to go yet, so please stop asking are we there yet." 

"Sorry." 

Elphaba whispered, seductively in her ear, "You can make it up to me when we get to Kiamo Ko." 

Glinda turned her head and kissed her, "I guess I can." 

The rest of the journey was in peace and quiet. A couple more hours and they saw Kiamo Ko.

"Hold on." said Elphaba, as she went down to land. Glinda squealed and gripped tightly on Elphaba's arms.

"I'm to young to die." She kept repeating that until they safely landed on the ground. Glinda leapt off the broom and sighed, "Ground sweet ground."

Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. "It wasn't that bad." 

Glinda glared at her but soften her gaze a little, "It wasn't all that bad because you were there behind me." 

"Lets tell Fiyero we're here." Glinda nodded and the both of them made it to the door. They stopped in front of the door. "Nice castle it looks ancient-like." commented Glinda. Elphaba smiled as she used the brass knocker. They waited a couple of minuets before the door was opened by Fiyero, who was out of his scarecrow outfit.

"Glinda, Elphaba what are you two doing here so early? Chistery said that you guys would be here in a week and a day just passed by." He looked at them with confusion. 

"You will have to ask Elphaba on that one. And Fiyero, I almost didn't recognize you without the scarecrow getup." Fiyero chuckle and motioned the to come inside. 

He quickly poked his head outside before closing the door. Fiyero turned to the two witches, "So um...you guys can have the room that is up the stairs and to right all the way down." 

Glinda went and hugged him, "Thank you for letting us come."

He smiled and returned the hug, "No problem...I love you guys."  
Glinda let got and took everything from Elphaba, "I will go and get everything settled in the room while you talk to Fiyero." 

She kissed Elphaba on the cheek and walked up the stairs. Once did Glinda's footsteps disappear Fiyero then asked, "So why did you come here so early?" Elphaba thought about telling Fiyero the truth or making something up. "Don't try and lie Elphaba just tell me." Elphaba grumbled as she sat down on the stairs and motioned Fiyero to do the same. "So?" 

Elphaba sighed and took of her hat, "Fiyero, I been having these nightmare where the Wizard kills Glinda." 

Fiyero scooted closer to her and put an arm around her, "But they're just dreams, it's not like they are going to come true." 

The green witch turned to him with tears in her eyes, "I didn't really believe them either but something happened last night where it made me believe." 

"What happened?" 

Elphaba breathed deeply, "My mother told me." She saw the disbelief in his eyes. "I know it may seem weird seeing that my mother is dead, but she convinced me that she was my mother and that the dream is a prophetic one." 

Fiyero kissed the side of her head and soothing rubbed her shoulder, "Have you ever had those kind of dreams before?" 

"Yes, I have and I tried to prevent them and yet they still came true. Fiyero I'm scared because Glinda is now pregnant and my mother told me I can' prevent this from happening. I love her too much to not do something."

"Wait, a second." Fiyero said, as he held up his hands. "Glinda is pregnant? How did this happen? Who's the father?" 

Elphaba grinned before answering, "Yes, Glinda is pregnant and I'm the father." 

"You're the father?" Fiyero asked, as one of his eyebrows rose as he gave Elphaba a look. 

"I know it surprised me too." The green woman answered. "I'm just so worried about what might happen to Glinda. I feel so sick every time I start to think about her dying. I can't lose her or our child." 

"Well she should be safe as long as you two stay here." Fiyero said. "How about you stay here until Glinda has the baby?" 

"That could work, but what if the Wizard sends his army here?" Elphaba asked. "He could have you and the others killed." 

"Elphaba, no one has heard of anymore Gale Force searches in awhile, so I think it's safe to say he's given up. At least for now." Fiyero replied. "Does Glinda know about this vision dream?" 

"I told her but I don't want to worry her about it now that she's pregnant. She's so worries about the baby's safety, so I don't want to make her anymore distressed." Elphaba answered, as she stood up and started to pace. 

"Elphaba, you shouldn't worry. The Wizard has no idea where you two are. Well I should say you three are. Stay here, I think that's the best choice." 

"You're right, Fiyero, this is the best choice." Elphaba said, as she put her hat back on.  
"Fiyero, who was at the door?" Dorothy's voice came out as she rounded the corner. 

"Elphie!" She squealed, in delight as she wrapped her arms around the green witch. "You're here early. Where's Glinda?" 

"She went to put our stuff in our room." Elphaba answered, as she returned the hug with equal force. 

"I'm so happy you two are safe." Dorothy added. 

"Three." Fiyero coughed. 

"Three?" Dorothy asked in confusion. 

Elphaba smiled before replying, "Glinda is with child." 

"Sweet Oz! She's pregnant? How did this happen? Who's the father?" Dorothy questioned.  
Elphaba chortled a little, before answering again, "Yes, she is pregnant and I'm the father. That is to say I got her pregnant. Don't ask how. We're still now completely sure how I pulled that one off." 

"Oh, Elphie! I'm so happy for the both of you." Dorothy said, as she clapped her hands in excitement. 

"That's not the only big news we have for you, but we'll tell you guys later." Elphaba answered, as she gave them a wink. 

"You sure have a lot of secrets." Fiyero replied. 

"Only a few Wicked secrets, straw boy." Elphaba said. 

"Why can't you tell us now?" Dorothy asked. 

"I think Glinda should be the one to tell you the next one." The green woman replied, with a smile. 

"Then what are you waiting for go get her!" Dorothy nearly shouted. 

"Patience, my fine lady." Elphaba answered, her voice crafty. "You'll fine out all in good time." With that Elphaba started up the stairs to where their room would be. 

When she walked through the door she saw Glinda laying out their things. When she saw Elphaba she looked up and said suddenly, "I want to buy some baby clothes." 

"Baby clothes?" Elphaba questioned. "Glinda, you're a month pregnant. I think it's a bit early to get any." 

"It's never too early. Besides I want to buy some cute, pink, for our child." Glinda said. 

"Pink?" Elphaba questioned. "Like I all ready said it's going to be a boy. Besides I like the color black better." 

"Oh, Elphie, it's not going to be a boy." Glinda replied. "Besides I don't think black colors will look good on a baby." 

"Says you." Elphaba answered, as she wrapped her arms around Glinda's waist. "And who's to say it won't be a boy? I have a feeling it will be." 

"Well I have a feeling it will be a girl, and I say I want some pink clothes for her." Glinda said, as she laid her hands on top of Elphaba's green ones, before she added, "And mother knows best." 

"And what about what father knows best? Or mama knows best? Or whatever the hell I am." Elphaba replied, obvious not sure what to call herself. 

Glinda giggled and kissed Elphaba, "I don't know what to call you but you do know best, just not best as a mother." 

Elphaba snorted, "All right you beat me on that one." She kissed Glinda back, "You know you still own me from annoying me on the broom." Glinda was about to reply back when the door opened and in walked Fiyero. Elphaba let go of Glinda and glared at Fiyero, "You still don't know how to knock." 

He blushed, "Sorry, I just wanted to wish you guys a good night and see you in the morning. Oh by the way, Glinda, congrats on the baby." 

Glinda smiled and said, "Thank you Fiyero and good night." He walked out and closed the door. Elphaba went and locked it so no one could walk right in on them. 

"He really needs to learn to knock." Elphaba growled. 

"Well at least he didn't see anything like the last time." 

"True." Elphaba turned around and saw Glinda wasn't at her spot. "Glinda?" 

"I'm in the bathroom." came Glinda's voice. The green witch followed her voice and so found the bathroom with Glinda taking off her clothes. Elphaba leaned up against the door taking in the sight of Glinda undressing. She silently walked up behind her and put her arms around her waist.  
Glinda jumped slightly and said," I hate when you do that." Elphaba put her head on Glinda's shoulder. "Sorry, but I want to help you undress." 

"Well it is a little late for that." Elphaba kissed her cheek. "True so now I have to do something else for you." 

Glinda turned around, " Then I can make up for annoying you too." She started to undress Elphaba and soon she was naked too along with Glinda. Elphaba kissed Glinda lightly and then grabbed her hand to pull her to the toilet seat. She sat down and made Glinda sit down on her lap with her back facing her.

"Just relax." Elphaba whispered, in to ear, as she started to rub Glinda's shoulders. 

"Mmhmm, this is nice." Glinda replied, as closed her eyes. 

"Oh, it gets better." Elphaba answered, as her hands traveled lower and started to rub the blonde's shoulder blades. "You're amazingly beautiful." Elphaba added, as she placed a light kiss on the back of Glinda's neck. Then Glinda felt one of Elphaba's hands leave her back and then the second. 

"Elphie?" Glinda questioned, in earnest. 

"I think you will like this." Elphaba said, as she placed a substance on her hands. 

When Glinda felt Elphaba replaced her hands on her back, once again, she could feel an oil substance starting to be rubbed into her skin. It gave her a cooling sensation and caused her to moan softly.

"Oh, yes, I definitely like this." The green woman smiled as she applied more pressure. Glinda moaned again and she soon noticed her hips were thrusting slightly.

Elphaba then started to kiss Glinda's shoulder as her motions became more aggressive. "You like?" 

"Yes." Glinda groaned, as he breathing started to increase. "Elphie, please, I need...you...oh!"

Elphaba smiled, as she nudged Glinda off her lap and as soon as she stood up the green witch threw the blonde over her shoulder and took her to the bed. Once Glinda's back hit the mattress Elphaba climbed on top of her and kissed her with great passion. Elphaba's lips then traveled lower and didn't waste anytime kissing a breast. Glinda buried her hands into the green woman's dark locks. Her body was so close, it was driving her mad. Elphaba however ignored Glinda's attempts to give her body want it wanted for she just continued to make love to the blonde's chest and breasts.

"Oh, Elphie, please." Glinda begged, as her hips started to shake. After hearing her lover plead, the green woman just started to descend downwards ans kissed Glinda's belly a dozen times in a tender fashion. Then her head trailed back up and gave Glinda a deep kiss before placing a green hand between her legs. 

"Is this want you want?" Elphaba asked softly. 

"Yes, please." Glinda replied, her voice heavy. 

With that answer Elphaba entered Glinda and began to move in a stead pace. Glinda pushed her hips up against the green woman's hand as her body began to climb closer and closer to climax. 

"Elphie!" Glinda screamed, as she felt her climax wash over her body. Once her body got what it wanted she soon calmed down and Elphaba removed her hand. "Oh, thank you, my love." Glinda whispered, as she started up into her lover's brown eyes. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Elphaba replied, as she removed some hair from Glinda's face. After several moments of silence Glinda then said, "Now it's my turn to return the favor to you." But before Glinda could roll them over something hit the window at great speed. "Sweet Oz what was that?" 

"I don't know." Elphaba answered, as she removed herself from the blonde beneath her, quickly threw on her clothes, and approached the window. 

Glinda in turned brought up the blanket to cover her naked body. Elphaba then turned to Glinda before opening the window and looked outside. Suddenly a blurry figure flew inside pushing the green woman to the ground. Glinda gave a shriek in fear, but then calmed down when she saw who it was. 

Elphaba pulled herself from the ground and approached the flying monkey. "Chistery, what is the meaning of this?" 

"Heard...you and...Glin-da got to Kiamo." Chistery said in excitement, as he looked around and saw something was a little off. "What you and Glinda doing?" 

Elphaba then saw the large bum on the flying monkey's head. "Chistery, you hurt yourself. Why are you flying into windows?" 

"Want... to see... you both." Chirtery answered as he hugged Elphaba around the legs and then started to take off towards the bed so give Glinda a hug then he stopped when he saw Glinda's bare shoulders. "Glin-da...naked?" The blonde turned a deep red and looked to Elphaba for help. 

Elphaba didn't know what to say either. "Umm..Chistery you see... um." Chistery tilted his head and then he smelt something in the air. It was different then the usual smell. He then finally understood what was going on. Elphaba saw that he turned completely embarrassed. She knelt down to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Chistery?" 

"Sorry...go now. Have fun." He spread his wings and flew out into the starry sky. Elphaba raised an eyebrow as she stood up. She scratched her head, "Weird." The green woman turned to the bed where Glinda was and Glinda wasn't in the bed. "Glinda?" She didn't get a response back and she jumped slightly when she felt someone was unbuttoning her dress. 

"Relax." she heard Glinda's voice coming from behind her. 

Elphaba smirked," Now I know how you feel when I do that to you." Glinda just kept unbuttoning Elphaba until she was done. The blonde witch moved to the front of Elphaba and started to take off the black dress until Elphaba was naked again. Glinda moved her hands down the tone stomach then back up to her breast. She took away her hands and grabbed Elphaba's hand, Elphaba groaned at the lost of contact. Glinda place Elphaba at the edge of the bed and opened her leg far enough so she could kneel in between. 

"Glinda, what are you..." Elphab was cut off by a searing kiss from Glinda. 

"Having fun as Chistery put it." Glinda said. She kissed one breast as her hand made patterns on Elphaba's stomach. Glinda's teasing was killing her for some kind of release. She grabbed Glinda's face and roughly kissed her. 

"Please, Glinda...I need you." Glinda's eyes darkened from hearing the arousal and pleading in Elphaba's voice. But yet she still teased Elphaba by slowing moving her hand down from her stomach and teasing her opening. Elphaba groaned and flopped backwards. She couldn't take much more. Glinda smirked and finally answered Elphaba's pleading. The green woman gasped in pleasure and arched her back. Elphaba groaned in frustration at the slow pace but yet went with it.

"Faster please." Glinda moved her free hand up and pinched one of the nipples. She increase the movement some but still not enough to help Elphaba. Elphaba moaned she was so close yet so far away. "Glin...please I'm so close." Finally Glinda thrust harder and faster. Elphaba's hips eagerly met the pace. Elphaba reached her peak and Glinda kept moving to make it last longer. She soon stopped. Elphaba sat up breathing hard, "Damn that was so amazing and hot." 

Glinda smiled, "I'm glad you liked it." She caught a glint in Elphaba's eyes before she could say or do anything Elphaba picked her up and put her on the bed. "Elphie, what are you doing?"   
Elphaba smiled slyly, "I am so going to get back at you for teasing me like that. Now turn around and get on your knees." 

"I thought you like it when I tease you?" Glinda said as she did what she was told. 

"Grab hold of the head board and you cannot let go of it...no matter what I do." Elphaba just said.  
Glinda did this and she felt Elphaba put her hands on her hips.

Elphaba then trailed some kisses along Glinda's back as she started to gently grind her body against the blonde's. Glinda gave a small moan and tried to balance herself a little more by taking her hand off the hands board. 

"Get those hands back on there." Elphaba growled, as she pulled away. Glinda groaned in frustration but did as she was told. "That's better." Elphaba added. Glinda's body was growing even more heated from the green woman, but as she tried to get more of a feeling of Elphaba touching her not knowing she removed her hands again from the head board. Elphaba growled again and this time pulled complete away. 

"Elphie? Oh, please don't go." Glinda replied, her voice aching for the contact to return. 

"I'm going to make you keep you're hands on there." Elphaba voice whispered into her ear and suddenly Glinda looked behind her to see the green woman holding a roll of bandage wrap. 

"Are we going to play Doctor or something?" Glinda asked. 

"Not exactly." Elphaba answered, as she tied Glinda's hands together before binding them to an open space on the head board. The blonde witch moaned loudly in arousal as she pulled on her bound hands but couldn't remove get her hands free. "You Wicked, Wicked, Woman." Glinda said, she tried a second time to free her hands but couldn't. 

Elphaba just smirked and replied, "Now where we're we?" Then she started to continued her assault on Glinda's body. Elphaba made a low growl as she felt Glinda trying to get push against her in the attempts to have her increase her pressure.

Elphaba smiled in triumph, she was clearly enjoying having Glinda submit to her every action. She could tell Glinda was ready to be taken now, but she loved to tease her. Elphaba then gently trace her fingers along the blonde's thighs. "Are you ready?" Elphaba asked, her voice thick. 

"For the love of Oz, yes! Glinda cried out, as she pulled at her bound hands in vain. Elphaba didn't answer as she increased the pressure to make Glinda shake in need. "Elphie..." Glinda moaned. 

"It's not fun to be teased." Elphaba replied as she pinched Glinda's nipples. 

"No, it's not." Glinda answered, quickly. "Please Elphie...I have learned my lesson." 

"Are you sure?" Elphaba asked, her voice husky. 

"Yes. Oh, please." Glinda said, her voice weak. 

"Good." Elphaba answered, as she entered the blonde with great force. 

Glinda's body was so aroused that the pleasure was really starting to build at an extreme pace.

"Elphie! Glinda shouted, as she could feel her body coming to the edge. 

"That's it Glinda. Let go." Elphaba replied, as she felt Glinda coming to brink. With one final motion Glinda cried out and laid still. Elphaba wanted a minute before unfastening Glinda's hands. Elphaba then brought Glinda into her arms and waited for a response. 

"That was so...by Oz, I can't even put that into words. We will have to do that again sometime." Glinda said as she caressed a green cheek. 

"That can be arranged." Elphaba answered, as a knock came just beyond there door. 

"Is everything okay in there?" Fiyero's voice asked.

"Shit." whispered Elphaba, "Yeah, everything is going to be okay. Glinda is feeling a bit under." She moved her hand down and again entered Glinda. Glinda groaned loudly as Elphaba started to pleasure her again.

"That sounds a little nasty. Are you sure she is going to be all right?" Fiyero asked, concern was in his voice.  
"Positive." replied Elphaba. 

"I need to talk to you Elphaba." The green witch stilled her hand much to the dismay of Glinda, which she vocalized by groaning.

"Is it important?" 

"Yes, and are you sure Glinda is going to be all right?" 

"Yes, I'll be all right Fiyero. Elphaba has been helping me." Glinda said while panting. Elphaba withdrew her fingers and got up. "Elphie..you can't leave me like this." Glinda whispered as Elphaba got her clothes back on. 

"I'm sorry when I am done talking with Fiyero I'll finish what I started." She walked to the bathroom to check on how she looked. Glinda flopped on the bed in frustration, she need Elphaba really bad now that she stopped doing what she was doing. The green witch walked out of the bathroom when she looked decent enough. 

"Maybe we could do what we just did couple of minutes ago." She whispered back. Elphaba picked up her hat and put it on. 

"I can promise you that. Now get under the covers so Fiyero won't see you naked." Glinda eyes flashed at the thought of what the just did and that they could possibly do it again. She grunted as she went under the covers.

There was a banging on the door, "Come on what the hell is taking you so long Elphaba?" 

"I will be right out." Elphaba kissed Glinda and Glinda kissed back with great force and need.

"You better hurry back or might explode." 

Elphaba chuckled and lightly kissed Glinda before walking out the door to talk with Fiyero. Once Elphaba was gone Glinda groaned and turned on her stomach. Elphaba didn't finish the job and now she was very much aroused and no way of releasing it. She closed her eyes trying to will away it but that didn't work after ten minutes of doing it all she thought about was what Elphaba's fingers did to her and it increased it even more. She opened her eyes and sat up. The blonde woman saw the head board staring right back at her. Glinda put her hands where they were bounded before. She got into a better position and closed her eyes. Glinda swear she could feel Elphaba teasing her all over again. "Elphie." whispered Glinda. She moved her hips in need. Glinda was caught up in the moment that she didn't hear the door open and close. She also didn't hear her name being called.

But she did feel someone grinding into her and whisper into her  
ear, "Don't let go no matter what I do." 

Glinda turned her head around to see Elphaba, naked right behind her. "Elphie." She said in relief. "What did Fiyero want?" 

Elphbaba thought back to what she just talked to Fiyero about. "He wanted to know what we wanted for dinner. Then he started asking me questions about what was wrong with you and I couldn't get away. I finally told him food was the last things on our minds." Elphaba answered, as she increased her grinding motion. "Having a little fun while I was away?" 

"Get the bandage wrap." Glinda whispered, as she moaned. 

Elphaba smiled wickedly and went to get the it with great haste.

X

"Is Glinda all right?" Dorothy asked, as Fiyero came back down the stairs. 

"Yeah, Glinda is not feeling well, so Elphaba is taking care of her." Fiyero replied, as a loud knock cam from beyond the large front door. Fiyero unlocked the door and opened it and Boq and the Lion walked through it carrying fire wood. "Thanks for getting that guys." Fiyero said, as he took some wood from Boq. 

"Glad to help." The Lion answered.

"Oh, just to tell you two, Elphaba and Glinda are here, but Glinda isn't feeling well so I would wait before you say hello." 

"Is she okay?" Boq asked in concern. 

"I wouldn't worry about it. Elphaba is taking care of her." Dorothy replied. 

"I hope she's not too badly sick." The Lion added as he placed his fire wood down. 

"Glinda said she would be all right." Fiyero answered with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"Glin-da... not feeling...well?" Chistery asked, in confusion as he walked into the room. Then he shook his head and added, "They...ha-ve...f-u-n." 

"What?" Fiyero asked. 

"Elp-ha-ba and Glin-da...ha-ve...fu-n." The winged monkey answered. 

"Fun?" Dorothy question. "I don't think being sick is fun." 

Chistery nodded his head and replied, "Fun." 

It took a second or two before it hit Fiyero. His eyes widen in shock as his face started to grow red. He looked around the room and saw that no one else got what Chistery meant. 

"You okay?" Boq asked, when he caught sight of Fiyero. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fiyero answered, as he gulped nervously and quickly changed the subject, "I think dinner is almost ready." 

X 

Elphaba finished binding Glinda's wrists and didn't waste anytime running her hands down Glinda's body. 

"No teasing." Glinda said, as he legs started to buckle. 

"You're in no position to order me." Elphaba replied, a she her motions became more defined.

The blonde woman then started to whimper as her body only got more aroused. "I absolutely love it when you surrender to me." Elphaba added, as she felt Glinda start to shake in need. "I love you my, sweet." 

"I love you, Elphie." Glinda replied, as she tugged on her bindings. "Elphie...please, I'm so damn close from before." After hearing that Elphaba then wasted no time. Her motions were well paced and exactly what Glinda needed. Glinda moaned as she arched her body. The green witch increased her speed and pressure in response to her blonde lover's movements. Glinda gave off soft cries mixed with passion and lust. 

"Elphie, oh!" Glinda answered, as her body told her she nearly there. Glinda couldn't be more turned on then right at that moment. The combination of what Elphaba was doing to her and the adding of the bindings caused Glinda's body to feel like it was on fire. With in seconds Glinda gave a great cry as her body went limp from the intense pleasure she had just received. Once Glinda had calmed down Elphaba and untied Glinda's wrists before giving her a soft, deep, kiss. 

"Thank you, my Elphie." Glinda whispered after they broke from the kiss. Just then there was another knock on the door. 

"Dinner is ready." Dorothy's voice came from behind the door. 

"Do we really have to get up?" Glinda whispered with a sigh. "After what you did to me I don't think I can walk for a few hours at least." 

"I'll see if I can bring dinner to you." Elphaba replied, as she got up, put on her clothes and left the room. 

The green woman made it down stairs to see everyone sitting around the table. "Hello all." She greeted them. "Good to see you Boq and Lion." 

"Hello Elphaba." Boq returned. "Is Glinda feeling any better?" 

"Better than she did before, but I must admit she is quite exhausted." Elphaba answered. 

"I bet she is." Fiyero replied, trying to keep his voice innocent. 

The green woman paid no attention to his comment and said, "I was wondering if I could take a plate up to Glinda?" 

"Sure, no problem." Dorothy replied, as she handed a plate full of food into Elphaba's hands.

"Tell her we all wish she feels better." 

"I'll be sure to deliver the message and thank you." Elphaba said, and gave a tip of her hat before heading back up the stairs, and quickly brought the food to her blonde lover.

Once the green woman entered the room she approached Glinda with it. "I have your dinner, your Goodness." Elphaba said, as took her hat off and gave a bow to Glinda before handing her the plate. 

"Sweet Oz, it smells good." Glinda said as she looked it over. 

"I think we should both go to sleep after we eat." Elphaba replied. "I fear the others might suspect that you're really not sick." 

"Oh, I won't have any trouble getting to sleep tonight after what we did." Glinda answered as she gestured for Elphaba to sit next to her. The green witch quickly took a seat by Glinda and they playfully feed one another until all the food was gone. When the last scrap of food was gone the two women started a light kiss before Glinda yawned. Then she pulled the blankets around herself and the green woman. "Goodnight, my love." 

"Goodnight, my pretty." Elphaba returned, as she wrapped her arms around the blonde woman before they let sleep consume them both. 

X

In a village near Kiamo Ko one guard was there, undercover by orders of the Wizard to find any information that The Witch and Glinda have been spotted. It has been a couple of weeks since the guard has been there and still no luck. The guard was a winkie dressed as commoner to blend in with the people in the village. Right now he was walking through a flea market trying to catch anything that would be of importance. "This is a genuine ruby all the way from Quadling country. Very rare...' The guard sighed as he tuned out all the mindless chatter between commoner and the marketer. 'This is hopeless I been here for weeks and nothing has caught my interest. I should just give up.' 

"I heard Dorothy Gale is now living at Kiamo Ko." one voice said. The guard stopped walking and backed up to hear the rest. 

"Really? I would have never have known. What is she doing there?" He notice and old Winkie talking to a younger one. 

"I don't know but as I looked to it I swear I saw what looked like someone riding a broomstick." said the old one. 

The guard's heart quicken in joy. 'Finally something.' 

"You senile old winkie...you probably saw a big bird." 

The guard didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. He turn and ran to where his horse was. "The Wizard would be so happy about this."

X

The Wizard was in his throne room talking to the Witch hunters when the guard came rushing through the door. "Your, Ozness, I have great news for you." 

The Wizard's expression didn't change as she motioned for the Witch Hunter to leave the room.

"This better be good, Hector." The Wizard answered as he rubbed his eyes with two of his fingers. 

"Trust me, Sir, it is." Hector said, as he took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. "I think I know where the Wicked Witch is." The Wizard's eyes lit up as he gestured for the guard to continue. "I hear some winkies talking, and one said that Dorothy Gale is staying at Kiamo Ko. Also one said that they swore they saw someone riding on a broomstick." 

"Are you sure you herd them right?" The Wizard asked, his voice excited. 

"Yes, your Ozness, I'm positive." Hector replied. 

"This is a happy day for Oz." The Wizard answered, as he rubbed his chin. "Send a group of soldiers to Kimo Ko and bring the two witches to me. If you have to kill the others so be it. Do you understand?" 

"It will be done." Hector replied, as he bowed and left the room. 

X

It was almost afternoon when Elphaba first awoke. She groaned happily after memories of last night came back to her. So full of passion and love between her and Glinda. Elphaba rolled on her stomach and opened her eyes. The same head board that she tied Glinda to was there. 'I wonder what it was like for Glinda yesterday?' The green witch felt curious and got to her knees. Little did she realize that Glinda was out of the bed and was watching smiling evilly by the bathroom door. Elphaba put her where Glinda's hands were bound and closed her eyes trying to feel what Glinda was doing. 

'Perfect.' thought Glinda and silently said a chant. Elphaba snapped opened her eyes when she felt something constricting her hands. Elphaba looked down and saw her hands were bound. 

"What the hell?" she said as she struggled against the bounds. Glinda laughed silently then she noticed that Elphaba had clothes on.

"That won't do." She whispered to herself. She said another chant to remove 

Elphaba's black dress. Elphaba felt a sudden draft around her she looked down and noticed that she was naked. "Okay, this is getting creepy. Really what is going on?" Silently Glinda creep up to the bed and gently got on. The green woman felt something was getting on the bed. She turned her head and saw Glinda getting on the bed. "Glinda, it's you...do you know why I am naked and tied to the head board?" Glinda laughed and took off her dress. It finally hit Elphaba, "Why you little devil you. You did this." 

Glinda got behind her and grabbed her hips. "Took you long enough I guess waking up disoriented you." 

Elphaba snorted, "Yeah, I'm not a morning person." 

Glinda smirked and said a chant to release Elphaba's hands, "You can't let go, no matter what I do." she repeated what Elphaba said last night to her. 

"And what if I do?" Elphaba said with a hint of defiance.  
Glinda raised an eyebrow at the challenge, "Well if you do, well let's just say what you did to me last night will seem like child's play." She slowly started to grind against Elphaba. Elphaba moaned softly and turned to her head to the head board. She didn't like the position she was in so she took her hands off to get a better position. Glinda stopped what she was doing and said, "I told you to keep your hands on. Now put them back." Elphaba groaned and put her hands back to where they were. Satisfied Glinda started back to what she was doing. She then trailed a few kisses down the green back. The arousal in Elphaba kept on growing and still no release. She took her hands off, with out even knowing it. 

Glinda stopped and Elphaba said, "Glinda please..continue." 

"You didn't listen now you have to pay the consequence." She said a chant and Elphaba felt her hands being place on the head board and being bound to it. Elphaba bowed her head. Glinda reached up and grabbed some raven hair. She pulled it back to put her head up. "You keep your head up." Glinda roughly grind into Elphaba and let go of her hair. 

"Oh...Glin..I." Elphaba stuttered forming sentences or thoughts were out the window for Elphaba now. Glinda let go of her hips and softly traced down the inside of Elphaba's leg. The green witch jerked her hips back in shock and trying relieve herself. Elphaba desperately tried to get her hands free but to no avail she didn't get them out. 

"You won't be able to get out Elphaba until I say the chant." Glinda suddenly stopped and Elphaba groaned in frustration. She felt Glinda get off the bed and her heard go into the bathroom. "Glinda." she called out. "Hush, Elphie, I want to get something for you."  
When Glinda returned she had the bottle of oil that Elphaba had used on her the time before.  
She put a little on her hands before getting back on to the bed and slowly began massaging Elphaba's broad shoulders. The green woman closed her eyes as she basked in the tender touch her lover was giving her. 

Glinda's touches were gently and very soothing and caused Elphaba to whispered, "This is SO nice." 

"You have such beautiful skin, Elphie." Glinda answered, as she looked the green witch up and down. 

"You don't mind that I look like a frog?" Elphaba replied, with a chuckle. 

"You're not a frog, Elphie. You're a beautiful woman." Glinda answered, as she kissed the green lips as her hands continued to run green shoulders. 

"Glinda, please, I need you." Elphaba said, after they broke from the kiss. The blonde witch trailed her hands down Elphaba's body and hesitated for a beat or two before giving Elphaba want she wanted. The feeling the green woman was feeling was over whelming and it caused her to shake. After a few more movements Elphaba reached her peak and tried to regain her breathing. Glinda quickly said the chant and Elphaba's arms were free. "Thanks for that, my sweet." Elphaba whispered, as she pulled Glidna close and kissed her and noticed she looked aroused from what had just happened. 

"Glad you liked it." Glinda answered, but just then suddenly Elphaba flipped them over and before Glinda knew it her back was against the bed. "You're one sneaky witch." Glinda added. 

"Who do you think I learned being sneaky from?" Elphaba replied, as she nearly ripped Glinda's dress of and threw it away.

"Elphie!" Glinda breathed out deeply. 

"You see I can be sneaky too." The green witch replied, as she began to pleasure Glinda.  
The blonde moaned loudly as her hips quickly started to follow in rhythm with Elphaba's motions but it wasn't enough for her. 

"Please, Elphie, faster." Glinda groaned, as she began to dig her nails into the green woman's back Elphaba increased her pace and added another digit. That did it for Glinda, because within seconds she gave s powerful cry and her body was quickly taken over by climax. After she got her breathing under control Elphaba took her into her arms and gently stroked her golden locks. Five minutes later Elphaba looked at the time and pulled herself out of bed and started to get her clothes back on. "Where are you going, Elphie?" 

"We should go downstairs now before anyone REALLY starts suspecting something." Elphaba answered, with a laugh, as she picked up Glinda's dress and placed it on the bed.  
"Fine." Glinda said, with a huff as she started to put on her dress. 

"Done." said Glinda when she was done putting her dress on. 

Elphaba looked her over. "You might want to fix your hair it looks like you been having sex."

Glinda blushed as she walked to the bathroom. "Must you be so blunt Elphie." her voice came from the bathroom. Elphaba just chuckled. 

She heard some chanting come from the bathroom, "What are you doing?" 

Glinda walked out of the bathroom with her hair know straighten. "Fixing my hair." Elphaba jaw dropped at the once blonde curls. Glinda raised an eyebrow, "Something the matter?" 

Elphaba shook her head and walked up to Glinda," It's just I never seen you with your hair so straight. I am used to seeing curls." 

"You don't like it." 

The green witch kissed her softly, "I love it and you should do it more often." 

Glinda giggled, "I will keep that in mind." Both witches stomach growled. They both laughed. "I guess we're hungry." 

"I am starving actually after what we did." Elphaba hooked Glinda's arm into hers, "Lets go to lunch then." 

"Yes lets." They both left their room and down to lunch. Boq was going to the dinner room when he spotted Glinda and Elphaba coming down the stair. He walked to the stairs his eyes trained on Glinda.

"Glinda, it's a good thing to see you up. I heard you didn't feel all that well yesterday." 

"Thank you Boq. I am feeling much better now that Elphaba helped me." Fiyero caught the tail ended of what Glinda said as he came around the corner with Dorothy walking right next to him and the Lion come up the rear. 

"I bet she did." Fiyero said innocently, as they walked into the dinning room. The witches gave each other a look. 

Elphaba let got of Glinda's arm and ran after Fiyero, "What do you mean by that tone of voice?" Glinda shook her head as she made the way down the rest of the stairs. Boq looked to Glinda,

"Since Elphaba has left you do you mind if I escort you the rest of the way?" Glinda smiled kindly at him 

"I don't mind at all." Boq held out one tin arm and Glinda took it. If Boq had a heart it would swell when Glinda let him escort her. 

Boq did a double take when he looked to Glinda, "Why Glinda you did something with your hair?" 

"Yes I know, I just straightened my hair."  
They walked into the dinning room and Glinda kissed Boq on the cheek, "Thank you for escorting me to the dining room." 

"What do you mean you had no tone in your voice? I heard..." she cut off when she saw Glinda gave Boq the kiss on cheek. Jealousy was flowing through her at that point. "Glinda, may I see you for a second in the kitchen?" Boq walked away blushing and took a seat next to the Lion. 

Glinda looked at her with confusion and walked to the kitchen. She saw jealousy in her eyes. 'Oh boy..she jealous that I kissed Boq on the cheek.' 

She walked in and heard the door open and close. "Elphie..." but was cut off when she was force against the counter. 

The blonde witch felt the green witch's hot breath on her ear, "What the hell was that?" 

"What are you talking about?" Glinda asked. 

"I saw you kiss Boq." Elphaba spat. 

"Elphie, please it was a friendly kiss." Glinda said, as she felt the green woman trailing her hands down her body. Glinda in turn began to moan softly as Elphaba's hands continued to travel. 

"I just don't want you forgetting anything important. Like who's name you scream out in pleasure and who you are going to marry." Elphaba replied. 

"I haven't forgotten." Glinda whispered huskily, as the green woman started to nibble her neck.

"Sweet Oz, Elphie, are you trying to get me horny again?" 

"What do you think?" Elphaba asked as she began to massage Glinda's breasts through her dress. Glinda groaned as the green witch continued to fondle her breasts for a few more seconds before pulling away, "Just wanted to make sure you didn't forget. Now let's have something to eat." 

After Glinda had controlled her breathing they exited the kitchen and went to two empty seats. Elphaba helped Glinda into her chair before sitting down herself. 

"So Glinda, Elphaba told us there is some big news." Dorothy said. 

"What big news? Do you mean me being pregnant?" Glinda asked. Boq nearly spit out his drink in shock when Glinda said that. 

"You're pregnant?" Boq questioned. 

"I am." Glinda answered. "You can thank Elphaba for that." The Lion and Boq just gave the green witch a questionable look. 

"It's a long story." Elphaba replied. 

"There was something else though." Dorothy said, as she took a bite of her sandwich. 

"Something else?" Glinda asked. Elphaba then cleared her throat and nodded her head in the direction of the blonde's ring. "Oh yes!" Glinda exclaimed, as she lifted up her left hand. "Elphaba and I are going to get married." 

"Married! That's fantastic!" Dorothy replied in joy. "That's such a beautiful ring."

"Elphie, made it for me." Glinda said. 

"How romantic." Dorothy added. Everyone looked extremely happy for the two witches expect for Boq. Who looked clearly showed her had mixed feelings about. 

"Well, we are all very happy for you two." Fiyero said with a smile. "For you engagement and for you're little one coming soon." 

"Do you know if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl?" The Lion asked. 

"Girl." Glinda said quickly. 

"Boy." Elphaba chimed in. 

"I guess not." Fiyero answered for them. 

After lunch the group was feeling very much awake and felt full of energy, so Fiyero invited everyone into the living room. He then put on a record and music started to play. He then turned to Dorothy and extended his hand out and she took it and they started to dance. Elphaba smiled as she thought back to the Oz Dust and whispered something into Glinda's ear. The blonde woman nodded her head and the two began to dance as well. Boq chuckled as he watched them dance. Then he felt someone tap his tin shoulder. Boq looked behind him to see the Lion holding out his paw to him. Boq sighed out but after a second or two took the Lion's paw and the two danced. The song was up beat and provided a good beat to dance to. 

After the song ended everyone stopped to catch their breath. Boq thanked the Lion for the dance before turning to Elphaba. "Mind if I cut in?" Boq asked. 

The green woman shook her head as she let Boq take Glinda for the next dance. Glinda looked into Elphaba's eyes and saw no jealously. She assumed Elphaba saw Boq's face when they said they were getting married and did feel for him a little. Fiyero then let go of Dorothy's hand and gave a bow to the Lion. The Lion bowed back and began to dance with Fiyero. Elphaba then walked up to Dorothy and gave a bow to her. Dorothy responded by giving a curtsey, and let Elphaba take led of the dance. This dance was a bit slower and let the dancers to be put into a series of spins and twirls. 

By the third dance Fiyero and Boq were dance partners and were having fun being funny as they did ballet moves. As Elphaba and Glinda were teaching Dorothy and the Lion the dance Elphaba had made up at the Oz Dust. 

The fourth song was very slow and each went back to their original partner. Even Boq was quick to except a slow dance invitation by the Lion. Glinda looked especially relaxed as she laid her head on the green witch's shoulder as they slowly swayed. The song lasted for another minute or so before it ended. 

"That was a lovely idea you had, Fiyero." Dorothy said as their dance session ended. 

"Well one must learn to dance through life." Fiyero answered, as he put away the record. 

"I must admit that was fun, but I think it would be wise if Lion and I got some more firewood. It has been cold these last couple of nights." Boq said. 

"Good idea." Fiyero answered. "Don't go too deep into the forest though." 

"We'll be okay." The Lion replied, as the two of them left. 

Suddenly Dorothy began to giggle as she said, "Glinda you're hair is a mess from dancing." 

"My hair is messed up!" Glinda exclaimed, as she ran off to her room. 

"Did I say something wrong?" Dorothy asked, in concern. 

"No, Glinda is just obsessed with her hair that's all." Elphaba answered.

"Yeah, I think obsessed is an understatement." Fiyero added with a chuckle to his voice. 

"Elphie! Elphie, I can't find my brush!" Glinda shouted from their room. 

"Coming, my sweet!" Elphaba called back as she smiled as she shook her head as she made it up the stairs and into the room. 

"I can't find my brush." Glinda repeated once the green woman entered the room. 

"Did you look in the bathroom?" Elphaba questioned. 

"Now I will." Glinda said as she rushed inside. "There it is. AHHHH!" 

"Are you all right?" Elphaba asked, in worry, when she heard Glinda scream. 

"Sweet Oz, my hair is worst then I thought." Glinda answered, as he started to smooth her hair back into place. 

"This could take awhile." Elphaba said as she took a seat. 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Just another reminder that DarkwolfKnight and I don't own Wicked. But if we did there would be Gelphie EVERYWHERE! Anyway on with the story... :)

Chapter 20

A loud forceful knock came from the front door. "Must be Boq with the fire wood. Wow, that was fast." Fiyero said, as he opened the door to have a group of guns pointing at his face.

"Don't cry for help or we will blow your face off." The Gale Force leader spat. "We are not ordered to kill you and your group but if we must then we will." Fiyero nodded his head and held up his hands as the group of guards pushed their way inside. "Where are the two witches?"

Before Fiyero could have a chance to reply Dorothy came around the corner, "What is going on out...sweet Oz." She said when she saw what was going on.

"Don't move little lady." The leader replied, as he looked back at Fiyero. "Where are the two witches?" When Fiyero didn't answer the Gale Force Leader pointed his gun at Dorothy. "Tell us and we won't kill her. Fiyero's face went white as she saw the leader do this. "Please, don't make me kill her." The leader added as he cocked the gun."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you just don't shot her!" Fiyero answered, his voice clearly showing he was scared. "They're in the room on the right all the way down if you take the stairs."

"You have made a wise decision." The leader said, as he gestured for some of his soldiers to go up stairs.

Elphaba was reading a book and Glinda was brushing her hair. Suddenly a strange feeling came over the green witch and she put her book away and looked around in caution.

Glinda saw this change in Elphaba and asked, "What's wrong, Elphie?" Before Elphaba could answer the door to their room burst open and four Gale Force guards rushed in.

"Halt! In the name of the Wizard!" One shouted as they raised their guns.

"Get out of here, Glinda!" Elphaba yelled, as she brought up her broom and stood between them and her blonde lover. Glinda was just about to escape in her bubble out the window, but just then she heard a gun shot go off. Glinda looked behind her to see Elphaba grabbing her arm in pain as she fell to her knees. "Shit!" Elphaba growled as another guard punched her across the jaw and a second kicked her in the gut.

"Stop!" Glinda cried out, as she went to the green witch's side. "Don't hurt her anymore. We'll come with you quietly. Please, just leave her alone." The Gale Force guards nodded as they roughly pulled both Elphaba and Glinda to their feet and at gunpoint led them down stairs.

"You should have escaped when you had the chance." Elphaba whispered.

"I couldn't leave you." Glinda replied, as they saw Fiyero looking at them with a mixture of sadness and shame.

"I'm sorry." Fiyero said, as they passed by him.

"Shut up." The leader replied, as he punched him in the ribs before turning his attention to the two witches and noticing Elphaba's arm that was covered in blood. "What happened to the Wicked one's arm?"

"She threaten us with her broom, so I shot her in the arm." A soldier answered.

"Well at least you didn't kill her. Now let's get them back to the Wizard. He'll be happy to know we were successful. Now let's get going I want to be back to the Wizard's palace before night falls." said the leader.

The guards nodded and started to push Glinda and Elphaba out the door. "Wait." he said "We should tie their hands so they can't escape." Two of the guards pulled out some rope they had tied to their belts just in case they actually did capture the two. They tied Glinda and Elphaba's hands behind their back. Glinda slightly winced when they pull tightly on the rope. "Now we are ready." The leader said, "Put them in the wagon." With that they pushed the witches out of the door.

"No." said Fiyero as he held his ribs. Dorothy ran to his side once the Gale Force had left.  
"Fiyero." She kneeled down to him, "Are you all right."

He shook his head no, " I think they broke a couple of ribs. But don't worry about me we need to get Glinda and Elphaba."

"What can we do?"

"I don't know yet." He gasped out in pain when he tried to get up.

Dorothy helped him up, "We can't go after them right now. You're hurt and we don't have Boq or the Lion. Now let's get you wrapped up." He sighed as he and Dorothy walked to the bedroom.

"In you go Witch." One guard said as he roughly pushed Elphaba up and in the wagon. Elphaba lost her balance and hit her injured arm. She hissed in pain. "You're next Glinda." As he did the same thing he did to Elphaba. Glinda also lost her balance and fell on her back. Glinda cried out in sudden pain from her back. Elphaba heard it and got to her knees and careful walked to Glinda

"You all right, my sweet?"

"I'm fine, Elphie," she said as she got up. She winced as pain went through her back. Elphaba got really angry and turned to the guard.  
"You bastard you hurt her." The guard saw the fire in her eyes but stilled jeered at her.

"You're lucky that is all we did to her." He laughed and walked away.

"Are sure you are all right?" Elphaba turned back to Glinda.

Glinda moved to the side of the wagon. "I'll be fine but it's you Elphie I'm worried about."

Elphaab moved next to Glinda, "I'll be fine." She looked to Glinda and saw the worry in her eyes.

"No you won't. That could get infected." The felt the wagon surge forward.

"Well looks like we are on the move.

Glinda sighed, "Don't change the subject Elphie."

What do you purpose we do then?" Glinda shook her head and said a chant. Elphaba felt the ropes releasing their hold on her.

"That is one thing." The blonde witch didn't say anything but she moved to the side that Elphaba's injured arm was. "What are you doing?"

She rolled the sleeve up passed the bullet wound. "Taking care of your arm now hold still." She said another chant and made medical supplies appear. "The bullet appears to be still in there. This is gong to hurt I am going to say a chant to take the bullet out."

Elphaba grasped on of Glinda's hand and closed her eyes. "Do it." Glinda said the chant and the bullet shot out of Elphaba's arm and fell to the ground. Elphaba tightly gripped Glinda's hand. She opened her eyes, "Well that wasn't to bad."

Glinda cleared her throat, "Elphie, may I have my hand back.? You're staring to make it loose the feeling."

Elphaba looked to Glinda and said, "Sorry."

Then she release her grip. Glinda shook her hand. and then picked up a cotton ball and some alcohol rub. "This is going to hurt too."

"Yeah, I already know that. Just get it over with." Glinda did so and Elphaba hissed in pain.  
"Done." Then she started to wrap it .

"Glinda, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?"

Glinda breathed deeply and finished wrapping her arm before she replied, "I was wondering I when you were going to ask me that." Glinda moved next to Elphaab but grunted again from the pain in her back.

Elphaba grew concern, "Glinda, you are in pain. Maybe if I rub it will help it."

Glinda looked down, "I'm lucky I didn't land on my stomach. that could have hurt the baby."  
Elphaba pulled Glinda in her arms and kissed her straight blonde hair that flowed from her head,

"True, but can I help you since you helped me?"

"Just let me tell you why I didn't go first."  
Elphaba nodded and waited for Glinda to answer. "When I heard the gunshot I thought back to when I was shot. I thought back to the great pain I felt and how I almost died because of it. I always knew that I wouldn't have survived without you. You were there for me when I was hurt and you never gave up on me. And when I heard the gunshot and saw you fall I was so scared. I was scared that you were going to die right then and there. I was so scared that I was going to lose you. When I heard you swear I knew you were still alive, but I couldn't leave you because a part of me told me that the Wizard would probably just torture you like he did to me." Glinda answered, her voice fill of feeling.

"Thank you, for staying with me, my sweet. I love you so much." Elphaba replied, as she embraced the blonde even tighter before planting a light kiss on the back of Glinda's neck. "Now let me help you." With that said Elphaba started to gently rubbing the blonde's back.

"I just don't know what I'll do if you died." Glinda whispered.

"Same here." Elphaba said, as she increased her pressure on the blonde's back. After massaging

Glinda's back for a few minutes Elphaba placed her hands on her lover's belly. Glinda placed her hands on top of the green ones and said, "Elphie, I'm scared."

"Don't be." Elphaba replied, her voice soothing. The green witch then felt Glinda start to shake as tears consumed her. "Shh, my sweet, please don't cry."

"Oh, Elphie, I just know the Wizard is going to murder you." Glinda whispered.

Elphaba didn't know what to say at first as her vision of Glinda being killed by the Wizard came flooding back. "Things will be all right. We just have to keep thinking positive." Elphaba answered, as she continued to hold and comfort Glinda for the rest of the ride.

X

Hours passed before the wagon came to a halt. Elphaba felt this and quickly grabbed a piece of rope and started to tie Glinda's hands back behind her. "We can't have the guards thinking we are escaping or they might hurt us." Elphaba said as she finished the knot.

"Elphie, what about you?" Glinda asked as the wagon door opened.

"The Wicked one is trying to escape!" A guard shouted as he pointed his gun at her. Elphaba just raised her hands showing she wasn't going to fight back. The guards pulled her out and walked her inside before leading Glinda out as well.

Glinda and Elphaba were pushed and shoved all the way to the Wizard's Hall. The Wizard was sitting on his throne when they came in. He jumped to his feet. "There is no need for them to be tied up. Release them." The guard gave him a question look but did as he was told. The Wizard made a shooing motion. "You can go. I will call you when I am done." Once the guard left did the Wizard speak, "Glinda, Elphaba so nice to see you again." He came down his platform as he talked.

Elphaba snorted, "Yeah it is nice to see you too." The Wizard walked over to them and grabbed hold of Glinda. Elphaba made a move towards him but he Wizard unsheathed a sword and put it on Glinda, "I would watch what you say Elphaba. You don't want anything bad happen to Glinda." Elphaba's eyes twitched in anger but kept her mouth shut. He put the sword back and pushed Glinda at Elphaba. Elphaba caught her.

Glinda turned to the Wizard, "Don't you dare threaten her." The Wizard's eye harden and he smacked Glinda hard across the face. The force of the blow caused Glinda to fall to the floor.

"And stay down there, Glinda."

The Wizard then turn to walk to the platform. Elphaba kneel down to Glinda, who was clutching her cheek.. "He will pay for what he did."

"Elphie don't." But it fell on deaf ears. Elphaba got up and made a start to the Wizard. The Wizard turned around and saw Elphaba making her ways toward him. He smirked and waited until Ellphaba was really close to him. He drew back and let a powerful punch go. Elphaba felt the wind get punched out of her by a steel punch, the green witch feel to the ground clutching her stomach. Glinda gasped and got to her feet and ran to Elphaba's side. When the Wizard was looking at her she suddenly turned into the green baby that she was when she was young. In his ear he heard Melena's voice talking to him. "How could you do that to your daughter? She doesn't deserve this."

Thoughts started to form in his head, 'She is my daughter And I shouldn't be doing this.'

Another voice came in his head, "Yes, she does, there is no way that she can be your daughter. What she is a green monstrosity, she escaped you numerous times. The only way to get to her is through Glinda.'

'That is not true, she's your daughter. You have to do something.' The other voice shot back.

Then Elphaba came back to the way she was with Glinda now by her side. The Wizard turned away so he wouldn't have to see her or Glinda. "Guards." he yelled.

Four Gale Force Guards came in and bowed. "Yes, your Ozness?" one said.

"Take these two and put them in Glinda's old room."

"But Sir, shouldn't these two be locked in the dungeons?"

The Wizard wiped around with fire in his eyes, "Do you dare question my authority? I said put them in Glinda's old room."

The guards shrank at the fire in his eyes and the power in his voice. "Yes, your Ozness." They scrambled to Glinda and Elphaba. They roughly pulled them to their feet and walked them out of the hall and to Glinda's old room. When the Wizard knew he was alone did he fell to his knees. He was trying to block out the voices in his head. Silently he wept.

X

Elphaba and Glinda were soon put into their original room and locked inside. Once alone Elphaba tired to open the window but found it was boarded up.

"He's gotten smarter." The green woman answered, as she took a sit next to Glinda who was sitting on the bed. "Are you okay?" With that Elphaba started to stoke Glinda's the cheek the Wizard had hit.

"I guess so." Glinda said. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm all right. My gut still hurts a little but other than that it's fine." Elphaba replied, as she looked about the room. "Who would think we would be here again?"

"Who knows if we're going to get out of here alive again." Glinda answered, her voice soft.

Elphaba quickly embraced the blonde woman in the attempts to comfort her. Glinda relaxed in the embrace, but it was short lived when three Gale Force guards came through the door. Elphaba immediately stood up to face them. "What do you three want?"

"Someone would like to speak to Glinda the Good in private." One guard said, as he motioned to the other two guards who roughly seized Elphaba and started dragging her out of the room.

"Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed, as she tried to get to the green woman's side, but the third guard just held her back.

"Don't worry about me." Elphaba said, as the guards took her out of the room.

"Please, don't hurt her." Glinda begged the guard who held her back.

"I'm sorry, your Goodness, but I don't decide that." The guard replied, as he let go of Glinda and exited. Glinda then started to cry softly as she feel onto the bed. Glinda didn't hear the door open and a figure approached her.

"Well, well, Ms. Glinda of the Upper Uplands, long time no see."

Glinda's head shot up to see none other then Madam Morrible standing before her. "Madam?" Glinda asked, as se pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Stop your crying you, pathetic girl!" Madam Morrible, answered, as she harshly brought the blonde witch to her feet.

"What do you want?" Glinda asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you're doing and talk to you a little." Morrible replied, as she started pace.

"What about?" Glinda asked.

"Well, you see, there is no guarantee you will be spared from the Wizard's wrath, but maybe I can help. The Wizard is beginning to lose some support from the Ozians, but if a public figure like yourself makes a few positive comments in his behalf then the Ozians will have their faith restored in him."

"Well you can forget it." Glinda spat. "For what the Wizard has done to Elphaba and myself I will never speak good of him."

Madam Morrible's eyes hardened as she pushed Glinda against the wall. "Listen up you little twit! The Wizard might not have enough guts to kill you at this time but that doesn't mean..." Madam Morrible stopped in mid sentence as one of her hands had found its way to the blonde woman's stomach. The headmistress of Shiz grinned evilly, as she realized something, before replying, "You're pregnant. Isn't that interesting."

"That's not true." Glinda lied, as she pulled away.

"Don't even try to lie to me." Madam Morrible replied. "I have been around the block more than once to be able to know these things."

"It's just not true." Glinda lied again.

"I can see it in your eyes that you're lying." Morrible hissed. "But the real question is who's the father? For some reason that Fiyero fellow sticks out in my head." She then peered deeply at Glinda for any type of reaction. The blonde woman gave none however. "I assume Elphaba knows you are with child." Morrible continued. That's when she saw it. At the mention of Elphaba's name Glinda's eyes began blinking quite fast. "Ah, ha! So that green freak is the father of you're child."

"What are you talking about? None of it is true." Glinda shot back.

"Oh, really?" Madam Morrible replied, as she backed Glinda up against the wall again. "So you wouldn't mind if I punched you in the stomach then?"

Glinda's eyes widen in fear and she answered, "No, you can't, please."

"Then tell me the true you, twit!" Morrible shouted, as she drew back a fist.  
"All right, all right, I'm pregnant!" Glinda yelled.

"That's a good girl. Isn't it better to tell the truth?" Morrible replied, as she walked out of the room leaving Glinda once again alone.

X

After the Wizard had controlled his tears he was going down the hall when he saw three of his guards. Two were holding Elphaba as the third placed direct blows to her jaw and stomach. Elphaba's mouth was already bleeding as her body was growing limp from the hits.

"What in Oz? Stop! Halt your actions at once!" The Wizard screamed, at them, as ran over to them. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We were ordered to beat the Wicked one." One guard answered.

"I didn't order THIS!" The Wizard shouted back.

"We were ordered by Madam..."

"Silence!" The Wizard yelled. "Take The Wicked Witch back to her room. And remember you take orders from me and no one else!"

"Yes, your Ozness." They answered as they dragged a beaten Elphaba away.

The Wizard then went down another hall to find Madam Morrible. "What has gotten into you, you mad woman?" The Wizard yelled at her. "How dare you order Elphaba to be beaten!"

"I felt Elphaba was too confident, so I ordered some guard to beat her as I talked to Glinda." Morrible answered, her voice monotone.

"You had no right to do that! She's my daughter for crying out loud." The Wizard shouted.

"Oh, please, don't give me 'she is my daughter crap.'" Madam Morrible replied. "You don't know that for sure. All you're basing it off of is that dream you had. Which means nothing!"

"You still had no right to tell MY guards what to do!" The Wizard shot back.

"Well there's no reason to dwell on it on. We have more important things to worry about." Madam Morrible said.

"How did the talk go with Glinda?" The Wizard asked.

"Not good." Morrible answered. "She will not speak for you behalf, so you know what must be done, right?"

"There has to be another way." The Wizard whispered.

"There is no other way." Morrible replied.

'Of course there's another way.' A voice screamed inside the Wizard's head. 'There's always another way.'

'This is your only choice.' Another voice yelled back. 'Morrible is right.'

"Yes I know what I must do." The Wizard said, as he turned away.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Glinda was sitting on the bed as her hands were shook. Madam Morrible had figured out she was pregnant, and she worried that she would tell the Wizard. Suddenly the door opened and the three guards from before came back in. Two were dragging a beaten Elphaba with them. Glinda nearly burst into tears right then and there when she saw this. The two guards, dragging Elphaba, didn't even bother placing her on the bed. They just dropped her on the floor. 

"I'm sorry." The third guards said, to Glinda, before they left. Glinda didn't waste anytime as she rushed to Elphaba's side and held her close. 

"Oh Elphie, what happened?" 

Elphaba wiped away some of the blood from her mouth before answering,"Some of the guards beat the crap out of me for no reason." 

Glinda held Elphaba tighter, "Maybe someone told them to do it." 

Elphaba looked to Glinda with question in her eyes, "Who would do that? The Wizard?" 

Glinda shook her head no. "Come on lets get you on the bed." Glinda helped Elphaba up and moved her to the bed. "Sit down." Elphaba did so. The blonde woman looked over her and saw that a nasty cut was bleeding from her lip. "Where else did they hit you?" Elphaba knew that Glinda didn't answer her question and she knew that Glinda was avoiding the question. 

"They hit me in the stomach a couple of times." 

Glinda put a hand on the stomach and pressed softly, "Does that hurt? And no lying please."

Elphaba rolled her eyes but reply, "No it doesn't" Glinda eyes her suspiciously but took her word for it. She moved her hand and was about to press little hard when Elphaba's own hand stopped her. "I'm fine. Are you going to answer my question?" 

Glinda sighed and removed her hand from Elphaba's stomach. "I will go and get a dry washcloth from the bathroom to take care of that cut on your lip." Glinda made a move to the bathroom yet again Elphaba stopped her. Glinda turned around to face the green witch, "What?" 

Elphaba saw that Glinda's hands were shaking. "Glin, your hands are shaking. What's wrong?" 

Glinda pulled her shaking hand away from Elphaba's green hand. "I think Madam Morrible ordered to have you beaten." She then walked quickly to the bathroom. 

"Morrible?"

"Yes, Morrible. The person that wanted to talk to me was her." Elphaba heard the shake in her lover's voice. She got up from the bed and made it towards the bathroom. There she found Glinda leaning over the sink, cloth in hand, with her eyes closed. Concerned Elphaba went and put her arms around Glinda. 

"What did she say to you?" Glinda turned around and put the cloth on the cut. Elphaba's eye twitched in pain. 

"She wanted to me to speak a few good words about the Wizard and I said no." Elphaba saw there was more to it in Glinda's eyes. "She said some thing else." Glinda started to tear up.

"Elphie, Morrible found out that I'm pregnant and that you're the 'father.'" Tears now started to come down. Elphaba wiped away the tears even though it burned her. 

"How did she find out?" Glinda took the cloth to check the cut and put it back on when she saw it wouldn't stop bleeding. 

"I don't know, but when she asked me I tried to deny it and that you were the 'father,' but she threatened to punch me in the stomach. I had no choice to tell her in fear of losing the baby."

Elphaba pulled her closer and softly caressed her face. "My sweet, you had no choice to tell her. It was out of your hands." 

"But she could tell the Wizard and..and..." 

Elphaba pulled her into a calming hug. "Shh, shh, shh, everything will be all right." 

Glinda pulled back, feeling much calmer now that Elphaba was there. "That cut is not going to stop bleeding." She said a chant and Elphaba felt her cut warm up then cool down. "There we go." Glinda said, as she took the cloth off to see the cut was now gone. Elphaba felt around the cut and didn't feel it. 

"Thank you my sweet." 

"You're welcome." Elphaba pulled Glinda closer to her and softly traced the scar over her eye. Glinda closed her eyes taking in the soft touch of her lover. Elphaba leaned down and kissed her with great passion. "I need that." Glinda said when Elphaba was done kissing her. Elphaba's eyes flashed and picked up Glinda. "Elphie, what are you doing?" 

"Doing something we both love to do." 

"We can't do that...not here." Elphaba laid Glinda down and looked to the door. She said the chants that Glinda taught her for locking and sound proofing the door.

"There now we can. Hey look it's now night and I bet both Morrible and the Wizard are sleeping in their quarters." 

Glinda looked doubtful. "But..." Elphaba caught her off with a searing kiss. 

"Just let me love you right now. You need it." Elphaba slowly unbuttoned Glinda's dress. Glinda took off Elphaba's hat and through it to the floor and then she started to unbutton her too. Soon they were both naked and kissing. "I love you Glinda." 

"I love you too, Elphie." Elphaba kissed her neck and made her way down it to her breast where she kissed them. Glinda moaned as she tangled her hands into the raven locks. The green woman alternated between fondling and kissing them. "Elphie." Glinda gasped when she felt Elphaba tracing the inside of her thighs. Elphaba then kissed Glinda. 

"Do you want to do what we did at Kiamo Ko?" Glinda's eyes glazed over with remembrance and arousal.

"I do." 

Elphaba smiled. "Good. Now you know what to do."

Glinda nodded as she reached up her hands to grab the headboard. Once her fingers were holding on Elphaba started to plant kisses down the blonde's neck again. The blonde witch couldn't help but moan again as Elphaba's kisses became more raw and demanding. This caused Glinda to want to feel the green woman's lips even more and took her hands off the headboard to push Elphaba's head deeper. Elphaba, never stopping what she was doing, brought Glinda's hands back up to the headboard.

Glinda obeyed the green witch's silent command and gripped the headboard again. Elphaba then let her lips travel down to Glinda's breasts. Glinda sucked in a quick breath as she grabbed her green lover's raven hair. Elphaba in turn gave a low growl as placed Glinda's hands against the headboard again. Once Glinda's hands were back in place she whispered a chant, and the blonde woman's hands were bound to it. 

"How did...?" Glinda questioned, as she tugged on her binds. 

"You're not the only one practicing magic." Elphaba answered, with a sly grin as she continued her assault. Glinda gave a loud moan as the green witch increased her pressure. Her body was starting to ache with need and as a result her hips started to shake. Her mind was already thinking about what Elphaba was eventually going to do to her.

"Elphie...I...oh..." Glinda panted heavily. Elphaba then brought her lips up to met Glinda's. They shared a passionate and fiery kiss that seemed to overcome the blonde. The green woman pulled back slightly not waning to overwhelm her, however Glinda just thrashed in desire when she didn't feel Elphaba's touch, and answered, "Elphie, please, don't stop." 

Elphaba then trailed her hands down her lover's body and tenderly caressed Glinda's legs, hips, and thighs. "I love you." Elphaba said softy, as she started to plant kisses on the inside of the blonde woman's thighs. Glinda in turn raised her hips to give Elphaba the hint that she was ready. But the green witch didn't pay any attention. 

"Elphie...Elphie..." Glinda moaned, as she thought her body was going to explode. The green witch then trailed up her body and kissed her neck before nuzzling her face against the golden locks. Then Glinda felt Elphaba slip a hand downwards passed her stomach and rested between her legs. It wasn't long before Elphaba set a steady rhythm. Glinda groaned loudly as her body finally got what it wanted. "Yes, Elphie, yes." 

Elphaba suddenly increased her pace and found Glinda's body was reaching her peak fast, so as quickly as she started the green woman slowed her rhythm. Glinda moaned in frustration, and pulled on her bindings, but continued to follow Elphaba's set pace. Elphaba had eased her pace to draw out Glinda's pleasure, so after a few more moments of the slow pace she increased again. 

This did it for Glinda as she gave a powerful scream that Elphaba was sure the whole palace could hear if they didn't use the sound proofing chant. 

Once Glinda had calmed down Elphaba untied Glinda's hands from the headboard and started to lay some more kisses on her lover's belly before whispering a few words against Glinda's bellybutton. 

"You say something, Elphie?" Glinda questioned, as she lifted her head slightly. 

"I was just saying goodnight to the baby." Elphaba answered. 

Even though no one could hear them inside the room that didn't stop Elphaba and Glinda from hearing what was going on beyond the room. Gale Force Guards could be heard marching and going to the top levels of the palace. Almost like they were preparing for something. Elphaba looked up into Glinda's blue eyes and could see she was scared about all the noise. It was understandable, the noise were anything but comforting. The green witch then trailed her kisses up her lover's body before nibbling on her neck. Then Elphaba started to whisper a chant into Glinda's ear before adding, "Sleep now, my pretty." 

"Elphie?" Glinda questioned, as her eyes started to flutter close as the chant began to effect her. 

"Sleep." Elphaba answered, as she repeated the chant again and Glinda was out like a light. Elphaba then took Glinda into her arms in a protective manner as she listened to the guard's movements outside their door.

X

The Wizard was pacing around his room. The voices in his head had calmed down and now he was just trying to settle his nerves.  
"You should really learn to relax." A voice came out of the darkness. 

The Wizard barely turned his head, as he replied, "What do you want Madam?" 

"Calm yourself." Madam Morrible answered, as she started to rub the Wizard's shoulders. "What you will do tomorrow is the right thing. It's the only thing. You have given her enough chances. Now it's time for you to take action." 

"I suppose." The Wizard whispered, as she shrugged off Morrible's hands from his shoulders. 

"What?" Madam Morrible asked. "You don't like having a back massage?" The Wizard didn't answer, so she continued, "Oh, I'm sorry, I should have known you prefer one from Melena...or Frex." 

"How do you know those names?" The Wizard asked, as he whipped his head around to face her, but Madam Morrible was gone. It was like she was never there is the first place. The Wizard looked around in confusion. Was this another trick his mind was playing on him? Or was Madam Morrible really had been there? Well at this point the Wizard didn't even care.

X

"I didn't know we had bandage wrap?" Fiyero said, as Dorothy wrapped it around his ribs. "That's lucky for me." 

"I found it in Elphaba's and Glinda's room." Dorothy replied. "What I found odd was it was already unrolled like it was used. But there was no blood on it. Don't you think that's strange?" 

"Very strange." Fiyero answered, as Dorothy finished wrapping the last piece of bandage around Fiyero's ribs. Just then a loud knock came from the front door. Dorothy went to answer it, but Fiyero grabbed her hand to stop her. "Who is it?" He called out. 

"Who do you think it is?" Boq's voice came from beyond the door. "Open up, this wood is heavy!" 

Dorothy quickly opened the door and Boq and the Lion came through. "Sorry, we're late but we had a little trouble finding some class A wood. You would think in a forest it would be..." Boq stopped when he saw Fiyero. "Goodness, what happened to you?" 

"The Gale Force came here while you were two were gone." Fiyero said, as he carefully stood up. 

"How much damage did they do to you?" The Lion asked. 

"A few broken ribs, but I'm afraid they took Elphaba and Glinda." Fiyero answered. 

"They took Elphaba and GLINDA! And you just let Gale Force take them?" Boq shouted as he walked up to Fiyero and without thinking back handed him across the face. 

Fiyero took a deep breath in the attempts he wouldn't lose his tempter then said, "First of all, they had guns, and second they threatened Dorothy. I had to do what they told me." 

"You could have thought of a plan!" Boq spat. "But I guess that brain in your head is smaller then I thought." 

Fiyero drew back a hand to punch Boq, but the Lion saw this and stood between then stopping the blow.

"Stop this! Fighting will get us no where. What we have to do is think of someway to help Elphaba and Glinda. Who knows how long they have before they are killed." 

"The Lion's right." Dorothy added. "We must think of something." 

They thought for a few minutes before Fiyero snapped his fingers. "I might have an idea." 

"What is it?" The Lion asked. 

"We could rally the Winkie army together and march to the Wizard's palace." Fiyero answered. "We could also try to spread the word to the Ozians that the Wizard is not all he's cracked up to be." 

"I like the idea." Dorothy said. "But we will have to hurry. Oh, I hope Elphaba and Glinda are all right." 

"We can only hope." Boq whispered. 

X

Because of all the marching of the guards it took Elphaba two hours before she finally got to sleep. The vision came back to haunt her. Elphaba knew what was going to happen.

"I'm going to change it." Elphaba ran towards the force field that stood in her way and said a powerful chant to blow it away. The green woman let out a triumphant yell as she ran towards the Wizard and Glinda. "You won't get her this time, Wizard, now I am going to take back what is mine."  
The Wizard laughed, "I don't think so. You can't change what is meant to happen." He put the sword to Glind'a back and made a motion backwards. Elphaba ran harder and tackled the Wizard away from Glinda. He faded out from underneath her. Elphaba breathed heavily and stood up, "Yes I can." 

"Elphie." came Glinda's voice. 

Elphaba turned around to Glinda, "Glinda." She ran toward Glinda and gave her a crushing hug.

"Oh, my sweet, you're safe now. Nothing is ever going to happen to you. You won't die." 

Glinda hugged tighter but didn't say anything. A voice whispered into Elphaba's ear. "You can't change what is meant to be." Elphaba snapped opened her eyes to find out that she was being held in the Gale Force's grip and was forced to watch Glinda being killed. 

"NO!" she yelled. Elphaba shot up from the bed breathing heavily and sweat on her forehead. She hissed and wiped away the sweat with the bed spread. Elphaba then noticed that she was the only one in bed. "Glinda." she called out in panic. 

"I'm in the bathroom Elphie." Elphaba put her hand to her chest to calm down her fast beating heart. She got out of bed and put her dress back on. Then she walked to the bathroom to find Glinda, naked, standing in front of the big tall mirror. Elphaba leaned against the door frame to see what she was doing. Glinda slowly traced the scars on her side that were made from the sword while she was tortured. Then she turned around to look at the whip scars. 

"What are you doing?" Elphaba asked. 

Glinda looked to Elphaba, "Looking at what the damage was done. I didn't know I had so many of them." 

Elphaba walked to Glinda, "They will fade in time. You know you could have woken me up?" 

Glinda shook her head, "You seemed peaceful so I didn't want wake you. I don't know if they will fade." 

"So why did you want to look at your scars any way?"  
"Well I was going to take a bath and I walked in front of the mirror and this is really was the first time I ever gotten to see them." 

Elphaba stopped in front of Glinda and looked into her eyes. It looked like she was crying. "Glin, are you all right?"

"Elphaba, I have a bad feeling but this." Glinda answered, as she bit her bottom lip. "I think something terrible is going to happen to the baby." 

"I won't let that happen." Elphaba replied, her voice strong. 

"I know you will do your best to protect our child, but Elphaba even you can't defeat the entire Gale Force Army. No one can." Glinda answered. 

Elphaba just sighed as the vision of Glinda's death came flood back. "Take your bath and we're talk about it later." The green woman said, as she walked out of the bathroom. 

Elphaba just sat on the bed. Her mind was racing as her mind drove into deep thought. Glinda was right, she couldn't beat the entire Gale Force army no matter how much strength and magic she used. The vision just wouldn't leave the green witch's mind and she was tempted to cry, but she held them back. A half an hour later passed before she heard movements coming from the bathroom before Glinda called out to her. 

"Elphie, could get me my dress?" Elphaba jumped to her feet and had been taken off the night before. She picked it up and slowly opened the bathroom door. 

"Here you go, my sweet." Elphaba said, as she held out the dress. 

Without a word Glinda dropped her towel that was wrapped around her body and started putting on her dress. Elphaba's eyes widen and her mouth suddenly became dry when she saw some of the water drops that still laid on her blonde lover's body. It almost made her skin shine, and the green witch longed to trail her fingers across the skin, but her mind reminded her what water did to her. After finishing buttoning her dress Glinda looked like she was going to say something to Elphaba, but the door to their room could be heard opening. The green woman exited the bathroom to see the three Gale Force guards from before. 

"Another private talk with Glinda the Good is required." One guard answered. 

Elphaba nodded and allowed the other two guards to take her away. Glinda could only give the green witch a worried look before they were gone. Only a minute or so went by when Madam Morrible entered the room. 

"Glidna?" 

"I'm here, Madam." Glinda replied, harshly as she stepped out of the bathroom. "You wanted another talk with me?" 

"This conversation will not be a good one for you, I'm afraid." Morrible answered, as she took a deep breath from her nose. 

"What pointless dribble do you want to tell me now?" Glinda spat. "Not that I care!"

"Watch your tone." Morrible growled. 

"You had Elphaba beaten!" Glinda answered. 

"So?" Madam Morrible asked. "I can do that. Hell, she could get beaten right now. But I'm not here to talk about Elphaba. It's you I must speak to." 

"No, really, I thought you wanted to talk to Elphaba." Glinda said sarcastically. 

Morrible's blood boiled she walked closely to Glinda and smacked her across the face. Glinda turned her head back to the old woman and smirked, "Is that all you got? I been through worse than that." 

Morrible saw that Glinda wasn't going to give up so easily, she could see it in her eyes. That is where she spotted the scar over Glinda's eye. "Ahh...I see now. The Wizard had you tortured didn't he?" 

Glinda's eye twitched a little bit, "Yes he did." 

Morrible started to trace it, but Glinda swatted her hand away.

"Interesting." she murmured. "Why would he have you tortured?" 

Glinda raised an eyebrow, "Why do you care? Aren't you suppose to talking to me about something?" 

'This is going to be hard to get her to break. She is very-strong willed if she survived his torture.' 

Morrible moved back from Glinda and turned around, "Ah yes thank you for reminding me. There is something I wanted to tell you." 

Glinda snorted, "Your welcome. So what is it?" 

The old woman turned around with a smile of her face. "I don't know how to say it but the Wizard is going to kill you." 

Glinda didn't believe it, "What did you say?" 

Morrible moved closely to Glinda "Have you gone deaf? I said the Wizard is going to kill you." She turned her head to the side. "Which means so does your baby." Glinda slapped Morrible across the face. Morrible laughed, "Spunk..I like that in you." She turned her face to Glinda "I bet Elphaba had visions of you dying." 

Glidna backed away she couldn't take it being near her old head mistress. "Those are just dreams. They are not visions." 

Morrible finally saw that she was breaking Glinda down. "Oh, but they are. She will watch you die and in turn she will die." 

Glinda started to take shallow breaths, "Stop it." 

"Do you want to know how you will die or how will Elphaba die first?" 

The blonde witch put her hands over her ears and said, "That is not true Elphaba is not going to die and neither is the baby." Morrible chuckled as she backed Glinda up to the wall. "Elphaba is slowly going to be tortured." 

Glinda shook her head, "Stop it." The blonde felt her back hit the wall. 

"Then when she is screaming in immense pain. She will slowly be killed." She stopped in front of Glinda and Glinda opened her eyes and put her hand down from her ears. She felt defeated...deep in her heart she knew Morrible was right about everything. 

Morrible put a finger on her chin and continued to break Glinda down ever further, "I don't know how yet but maybe a sword through her stomach and let her slowly bleed to death or maybe we just let her suffer from the torture and let her slowly die that way in immense pain." 

Morrible stopped what she was doing when she saw the dullness in Glinda's eyes. "My work here is done." She turned as if to walk away, "Oh yes." The fish-looking woman turned around and punched Glinda right in the stomach. Glinda screamed in pain and dropped to her knees clutching her stomach.

"NO!" Glinda looked to her, "Why?" 

Morrible laughed evilly, "That was for hitting me. Toddles." Morrible turned her back to the defeated witch and left the room. 

Glinda broke down into tears, "No the baby...Elphie." 

X

A few minutes later Elphaba was pushed into the room. "Well at least I didn't get beaten up this time." 

Glinda heard Elphaba's voice and called out to her, "Elphie." 

Elphaba heard her lover's voice and it sounded like she was crying. "Glinda." Elphaba followed the voice and found Glinda on the ground crying and clutching her stomach. 

Elphaba quickly dropped to her knees and pulled Glinda into her. "What happened, my sweet?" 

"Elphie...she hit me. Morrible hit me" 

The green witch started to panic a little bit. "W-where did she hit you?" 

All Glinda could say was, "Stomach." and she sobbed harder. 

Elphaba's heart stopped, "That bitch! She hit you in the stomach and she knew you were pregnant." Elphaba then picked up the distraught witch and place her on the bed. Elphaba softly caressed the side of her face "Shh, shh, shh. It will be all right." 

Glinda looked to Elphaba, "Elphie I could have lost the baby and you say every thing is going to all right! How can this be all right?" Her voice when up higher and cracked a little.

The green witch cringed, "I'm sorry I should have chosen my words better. Wait didn't Dr. Bananas say that the baby is protected by magic. So maybe the punch didn't hurt it." 

Elphaba then put her hands on Glinda's stomach and closed her eyes. 

"Elphie what are you doing?" 

Elphaba snapped opened her eyes,"The baby is fine. I guess magic did protect it this time."  
Glinda couldn't help but smile. Then the other things that Morrible said to her came back to haunt her. 

"Elphie can you hold me right now."Elphaba saw something change in Glinda and was about to say something, but Glinda cut her off, "Please don't say anything. Can you please just hold me?" 

Elphaba looked over her and nodded. She got into bed and gathered Glinda into her arms. 'This maybe the last time I will see Elphaba.' "I love you Elphie always." She then closed her eyes and fell alseep. 

Elphaba's eyebrows drew together at the sudden shift in Glinda, "I love you too." She kissed her forehead and closed her eyes thinking of what else Morrible did to Glinda while she was away.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Wizard was sitting on his throne staring blankly at the wall. His mind was consumed by thought. He couldn't get rid of the vision of himself holding baby Elphaba when he had that dream when Melena came to him. He also thought of the smile on Elphaba's face when they first met. How she believed in him back then. 

Suddenly a scene started to play in front of him. It was Melena in her younger days, before she had any children, but the scene quickly changed and Melena was holding a baby in one arm as she held a familiar green bottle in the other. It amazed the Wizard how the Thropp family had effected him. He had slept with both of Elphaba's parents and from those unions Elphaba was born. His daughter Elphaba was born. More visions of Elphaba as a toddler then began to play out in front of him. 

"I am I really going to do this?" The Wizard whispered, out loud to no one, as he gripped his sword. 

'You must!' A voice in his head yelled. 

Then the vision changed once again and Melena and Frex were standing in front of him. Melena smiled at the Wizard as she blew him a kiss. Frex also gave the Wizard a smile as he winked at him. Then he stared at the Wizard with love in his eyes.

"I thought I would find you here." Madam Morrible's voice came out. 

The Wizard gasped in surprise as the vision before him disappeared. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" 

"I just wanted to make sure you know what you must do today?" Morrible asked. 

"I know what you said I must do, but I have been thinking there could be another way." The Wizard replied. 

"There is no other way!" Madam Morrible screeched at him. "Don't let your emotions cloud your mind. You know you have to do this. Trust me, it will benefit you in the end." The Wizard slowly nodded his head as he unsheathed his sword and sighed heavily. 

X

Another hour passed and The Wizard splashed some cold water on his face. "I can't do this to Glinda." A cold laugh echoed in the bathroom. "Oh how pathetic. You can't do this one task. I'm disgusted with you." 

The Wizard turned looked into the mirror and was a person in a dark corner. "Who are you?" he asked as he wiped his face. The person walked out of the corner and into the light 

"Someone that knows you very well." 

The Wizard put down the towel and turned around. He gasped when he saw himself staring right back at him. "That is not possible how could I be in two places. This is some kind of joke." 

The other Wizard threw back his head and laughed, "This no joke. I am you." He looked to the Wizard, "I am the better you." 

The Wizard scoffed, "How could you be the better me?" 

"Because I can do what needs to be done. I can kill Glinda while you can't. I could also kill our daughter." He said daughter with venom is his voice. 

"You can't kill MY daughter and I can't let you kill Glinda. I have one question. How are you able to walk and talk?" 

The dark Wizard moved closely to him, "Magic." 

"Morrible did this?"

The dark wizard chuckled, "No she didn't, you did this." 

The Wizard was shock, "How could I have brought you here? I have no magical powers." 

"Actually you do...a lot actually. How do you think Elphaba is so powerful? With out you Elphaba wouldn't have as powerful if she was born of Melena and Frex. Besides you need some help figuring out what needs to be done." 

"I all ready figured out what needs to be done. Glinda and Elphaba are going to live and I am going to step down as the head Oz." 

The dark Wizard grabbed hold of the Wizard's throat. "I don't think so. I am taking over now and Glinda and Elphaba are going to die." 

The Wizard went limp and the dark Wizard let go of him so he fell to the floor. "Finally some control now." With that he entered the Wizard's body. The Wizard opened his eyes. He got up and looked into the mirror. "Nice, so this what it is like." With a mad laughter he patted his sword that laid in his sheath and let the room with much haste.

"Madam!" He shouted, as he walked throughout the halls.

"What is it?" Morrible asked once she found him. 

"The time has come for Elphaba and Glinda to be executed. I'm going to get a group of Gale Force guards to bring them to me. I want Elphaba to suffer before we kill Glinda in front of her." The Wizard answered. 

Madam Morrible grinned malevolently as she gave a quick bow to him before replying, "I'm glad to hear it, your Ozness." 

"By tomorrow the Wicked Witch of the West and Glinda the Good will be no more." The Wizard replied, his voice arrogant. 

'He's finally pushed away his emotions.' Madam Morrible thought to herself. 'It's about time.' The Wizard then left to prepare for the execution that was going to take place. 

X

Elphaba was still holding Glinda tightly against her as the time grew near. Glinda had awaken not too long ago. 

"I love you, Elphie." Glinda said suddenly. "No matter what happens always remember that." 

"I love you too. You are my everything." Elphaba answered, as she leaned down and gently pressed her green lips to Glinda's pink ones. 

'This is probably Elphaba's and I's last kiss." Glinda thought as she deepened it, not wanting the contact to end so soon. She wanted to remember ever touch and feel of her green lover. The green witch responded by drawing her blonde lover closer. The kiss would have lasted longer if five guards didn't come through the door. 

Their faces looked strict, as the leader replied, "You two are coming with us." The green witch could sense something was off and jumped to her feet. 

"What's going on?" Elphaba asked. When they wouldn't answer she repeated the question with more force, "What's going on?" 

"Please don't make this harder than it already is." The leader of the group said, as the four other guards seized the two witches and started to drag them away. Glinda could feel her heart braking as the guards led them away. 

'This is it. This is where we're going to die.' 

They were soon brought to a familiar place which made Elphaba's heart race. 'This is the exact place where Glinda died in my vision.' Once inside both witches were split up. One on either side of the room. The guards stood in between them in military formation. Elphaba looked around the room waiting for something to happen, but their was only silence. She met Glinda's gaze to see sadness mixed with defeat. 

"Glinda?" Elphaba called out to her.

Just then however the Wizard walked into the room small band of Gale force soldiers followed behind him. The Wizard's hands were folded behind his back as he casually made his way to the side of the room Glinda was on. He walked up to Glinda and grabbed her around the chest then drew his sword and placed it against her neck. Elphaba instantly went to stop him but some Gale Force guards just pushed her back to her own side. 

"We're going to have some fun before you two die." The Wizard said, as he nodded his head in Elphaba's direction. With that the guards that stood in the middle of the room charged at the green woman. Their hands balled into fists ready to deliver direct blows to her. Elphaba drew back her own hands and with a fire she didn't even know she had started to take down as many guards as she could. 

Elphaba was breathing heavily after she took down all the guards that were around her. "Impressive." The Wizard said with approval in his voice. 

"I knew she would do it." Glinda whispered to the Wizard, "You shouldn't underestimate her." The Wizard responded by gripping her tighter to the point where is started to hurt for Glinda. 

"You should get one last look at her, Glinda, because it is time for you to die." He then said a chant to put a force field around them to keep Elphaba away from them. Elphaba then looked to the Wizard with Glinda in his arms and the sword to her throat. The green witch felt her chest tighten with panic.

"Glinda!" she yelled as she ran towards the two of them. When Elphaba got with in a few feet of Glinda she was thrown back by the field. She landed in a heap a few feet away and her hat was blown of her head by the sheer force of it. 

"Elphie!" Glinda cried out when she saw her lover been tossed through the air like nothing. The blonde witch turned her head to the Wizard. 

"What did you do?" she question heatedly. 

The Wizard chuckled, "I put up a force field around us to keep your lover away from us." 

"How did you do that? As far as I know you don't have magic in you." 

The Wizard's eyes gleamed, "Oh but I do, how do you tink Elphaba is so powerful?" 

Glinda just turned her head back to Elphaba, who was still lying on the floor. A couple minutes went by and Elphaba slowly got to her feet. She shook her head, "It will take more than just a force field to keep me down." 

"Really," the WIzard said arrogantly as he gripped Glinda even tighter Glinda winced, "Well then how about my GUARDS." 

As soon as he said that Gale Force flooded Elphaba. She knew she was outnumbered but she still fought anyways. Will a couple of quick punches and some swift kicks, Elphaba took down a few guards. But one caught her off guard and was punched her in the stomach. The wind was knocked out off her and she went to her knees clutching her stomach. 

"No." Glinda said, tears were forming in her eyes she felt so helpless. 

Quickly they grabbed Elphaba and forced her to stay on her knees. 

"Finally the Wicked Witch of the West will suffer what she so deserves for what she did to me. Make her look up I want her to see this." One of the guards grabbed the back of her head and force her to look at the Wizard and Glinda. 

"Take a good look at Glinda, Elphaba dear, because this is the last time you will see her alive." 

"No, you can't.." started Elphaba as she struggled against the Gale force hold on her."I can and I will daughter." He spat. 

Elphaba knew what was going to happen and she didn't want to see the look in Glinda's eyes. 

"Elphie." Glidnda called out with sadness in her voice. 

Elphaba looked to her, tears streaming down. She saw those same defeated looks that haunted her in her dreams were now looking at her. 

"Why?" Elphaba chocked out, "You can't give up Glinda." 

Glinda just shook her head and said, "I love you always." 

The Wizard smiled and took the sword off Glinda's throat and put it to her back. 

Glinda closed her eyes, tears were also coming down her face. Elphaba struggled harder when she saw what was happening. "No! STOP!" 

The Wizard pulled back and then put the sword right through Glinda's back, the sword's point came through her chest. 

"GLINDA!" Elphaba cried in anguish. Her blood went cold. The Gale Force stood in shock when they saw the Wizard kill Glinda the Good right in front of them. They released Elphaba and walked out of the room, disgusted. 

"No, Glinda." She looked to the Wizard, "Why? She did nothing to deserve this!" 

The Wizard pulled the sword out of Glinda and he let her fall to the ground. Elphaba gasped as she saw her lover hit the ground and not moving. She got to her feet and ran until the force field stopped her. 

"Glinda." she whispered. "I love you." She couldn't take it anymore the pain in her heart was horrible, she lost Glinda and she lost the baby. The green witch fell to her knees crying her heart out. "It should be me that is dead...not you." 

The Wizard watched Elphaba and something is his heart stirred. All of a sudden it pained him to watch Elphaba weep. He looked to his sword and saw the blood. He looked down and saw the dead body of Glinda. The Wizard dropped the sword like it was a poisonous snake.

"What have I done?" he said the chant to bring to force field down. Then he stopped down to pick up Glinda and walked down to Elphaba. The Wizard place Glinda in front of the grieving witch. "I'm sorry." 

Elphaba snapped her head up, "Sorry...all of a sudden your sorry now?" She stood to her feet, her fist clenched and shaking,"You murdered the person I love with all of my heart and all you have to say to me is sorry!" 

The Wizard didn't know what to say expect, "I'm really am sorry."

Elphaba snapped and hit the Wizard with all she could, "Sorry is not going to bring Glinda back. Now get out of here before I do something I will regret." 

The Wizard didn't care that Elphaba just hit him, not hearing anything she just said he took a step forward, "But..." 

"I said GET OUT!" she yelled. The Wizard backed away slowly and turned and walked out of the hall to find Morrible. 

Elphaba turned to the body and fell to her knees, "Glinda...I could have...have sa-aved y.you." the green witch moved towards her. She gathered the lifeless body into her arms and softly caress her face. "He will pay for what he did...as long as I breath her will pay." Elphaba then noticed the ring she made for Glinda. She took it off and looked at it. "Pink goes good with green." Elphaba closed her hand around tightly and pulled Glinda closer to her and wept her heart out, if there was any heart left in her.

X

The Wizard ran out into the hall but couldn't find Madam Morrible anywhere, so he headed towards his throne room. When he opened the door he found her sitting on his throne. "I kill her! Sweet Oz, what have I done?" The Wizard shouted, as he approached her. 

"You did what had to be done." Madam Morrible answered. "Glinda was no help to you. You did a smart thing. Now Elphaba will welcome death now that her lover and unborn child are dead." 

"What?" The Wizard whispered. "Unborn child? Glinda was pregnant? You knew this?" 

"Yes, Glinda was pregnant with Elphaba's child." Madam Morrible replied, her voice neutral. 

"You bitch!" The Wizard spat at her, rage soaked his eyes. "Not only did I just kill Glinda, I killed my own grandchild!" 

"No big lost." Morrible replied, as she looked at her nails. "I don't think you would have wanted a green monstrous looking grandchild anyway." 

"Bite your tongue you sinister woman!" The Wizard retorted, hatred filled his voice. "I should have never listened to you! I should have never killed Glinda." 

"Get over it you sensitive, bastard!" Madam Morrible yelled. "You're a cold blooded killer just expect it." 

"I hate you!" The Wizard shouted. 

"You hate me?" Madam Morrible asked, as she laughed. "I'm the one that helped you rise to power! Besides don't blame me for what you did. I didn't force that sword into your hand. I didn't thrust its blade into Glinda's back." 

"Your words were in my mind though." The Wizard shot back. 

"Just get over it! Your job isn't done anyway. Elphaba must die next, but if you're too much of a coward I will kill her myself." With that said Madam Morrible stood up to leave. But the Wizard grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. 

"You're not touching my daughter." The Wizard spat. "There's no way I'm going to have you kill her." 

"You're going to stop me?" Madam Morrible questioned. "Ha! Don't make me laugh."  
"I said you're not touching my daughter!" Suddenly the Wizard took out a small hand pistol from his coat and before Madam Morrible could blink he shot her twice in the chest. Madam Morrible's body fell to the ground with a thud. After it was done the Wizard just stared at her dead body for a few seconds before leaving the room with great haste. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

At least two hours had passed and Elphaba was still just sitting there holding Glinda against her. Tears were still continued to stream down her face even though it pained her so. But the pain from her tears didn't even compare to her heart's pain for losing Glinda and their unborn child. To the green witch it seemed like her world was falling down around her. There was nothing left for her. Everything she loved was laying lifeless in her arms, and soon an option consumed Elphaba's mind. 

"There's nothing left for me." Elphaba whispered, as she eyed the sword the Wizard had used to murder Glinda. The green woman gently placed Glinda down, walked up to the sword, and slowly picked it up. She looked over the blood that had dried on the blade. She studied it for a minute or two before placing the tip of the sword towards her chest. "I will be joining you, Glinda, and our child." Elphaba answered, as she gripped the sword hilt tightly and was just about to thrust the blade into her heart when a loud sound that was coming from outside caught her ears.

The green witch lowered the sword blade and listened more carefully. After a few seconds Elphaba threw the sword away and went back to Glinda's side. She tenderly picked up her lifeless lover up, exited the room, and started heading towards the front of the palace towards outside area where the noise was.

Fiyero and his Winkie army made their way to he Wizard's Palace. Fiyero was in front of them riding a white stallion and trailing not far behind was Dorothy, Boq, the Lion and hundreds of thousands of people they managed to rally against the Wizard. 

'It was easier than I thought to convince people on how evil the Wizard was.' Fiyero thought as the Wizard's Palace came in sight.

Even people from the Emerald City were curious at the sight of an army making the way to the palace. Some joined the group of people and others decided to stay in their home afraid that something was going to happen. They were close now and Fiyero saw the door open of the palace. He had to squint but he saw the person was of the color green and she was caring someone. Fiyero made the horse go faster in spite of his ribs. Within seconds he made it to Elphaba. He stopped the horse and jumped off. Elphaba made it to the door and with a little difficulty he managed to get it open. She stepped out side to see a white horse with someone on it galloping towards her. In the distance the green woman saw an army and whole lot of people coming towards her. 

'Great just what I need...people.' she thought. The person on the horse jumped off and ran towards her. 

"Elphaba!" Fiyero called out. Elphaba raised her head to Fiyero but didn't respond back. Fiyero skidded to a halt in front of Elphaba. He held his ribs, "Thank the Unnamed God you're all right." 

"What happened to you?" was all she said.

He let go of his ribs, "Just a couple broken ribs from the Gale Force but I'm fine." 

"It's the Wicked Witch." A voice from the people came ringing out. A murmur went though out the crowd. The one of them noticed Glinda's lifeless body in her arms. "She killed Glinda the good. Get Her!" 

Fiyero turned to his army, "Guards surround us. Protect her from harm." A rock came flying through he air and it stuck Elphaba right above her eye. The Winkie army did as they were told and did a tight circle around Fiyero and Elphaba. No one got passed them. Soon they calmed down and they started to realize that Glinda the Good was dead and the people began to cry. Fiyero turned to the green witch and saw the blood flowing down her face. Then he looked to Glinda. He gasped at the wound that was on her chest. "Elphaba what happened? Is Glinda really dead?" 

As Elphaba replied Dorothy, Boq, and the Lion got though the Winkie circle and made their way towards the two. 

"Yes, she is dead." Her voice cracked greatly as she griped the lifeless body tighter. 

Fiyero went white, "How?" 

"What does it matter? Fiyero why don't you let those people through and take me away." 

Fiyero was confused at what Elphaba was saying, "Elphaba you can't let them take you away. You didn't kill Glinda." 

"GLINDA IS WHAT?" Boq's voice range out. Dorothy and the Lion slowly made their way towards Fiyero and Elphaba but Boq ran all the way and when he was close enough he hit Elphaba. Elphaba didn't even feel the pain from the blow. 

Boq made the motion of hitting Elphaba again but Fiyero and the Lion Boq stopped him. "Stop it you're not the only one grieving Boq. Hitting Elphaba isn't making either one of you feel better." Hissed Fiyero. 

Elphaba fell to the ground and laid Glinda down, "Just give me up to the people. I don't care even if the Wizard did kill her." 

Dorothy kneel down to Elphaba, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "Elphaba what are you saying?" Elphaba looked to her tears streaming down mingling in with the blood. 

"I mean I give up. With Glinda and the baby dead. What's the point of living?" Dorothy took out a handkerchief and wiped away the tears and blood. She then put it on the bloody cut.  
"Elphaba you cannot give yourself up." Fiyero said as he kneeled by the green witch. "You didn't do this, so why take the blame?" 

"Because I have NOTHING else to live for!" Elphaba yelled. "Why did Glinda die? It wasn't her time! It should have been me, Sweet Oz, why didn't the Wizard kill me and spare her?" 

"I'm sorry." Fiyero replied, as he look down in sadness. "We were too late." 

"This is not your fault." Elphaba said. "I should have fought harder. If only I could have fought harder then I could have saved Glinda and our child." Dorothy choked back a sob as she put away the handkerchief then pulled the green witch into a hug. It seemed like all of the Ozians were mourning Glinda the Good's death as their cries became louder as the word spread. The hug lasted for several long moments before they pulled apart. "I mean things were going so well. We were to be married, and a baby was on the way. Now all those dreams cannot happen. It's just not fair." Suddenly thunder could be heard just above them. 

"Elphaba, we should take cover it's going to rain." Fiyero said, as he placed a hand on the green woman's shoulder to get her attention. 

"I welcome the rain. It will bring me death and in turn bring me peace." Elphaba replied, as she caressed one of Glinda's cheeks. "The Ozians all ready think I comminuted this murder so what does it matter?"

Just then rain started to drop from the sky lightly. Elphaba then took the ring she had made for Glinda and threw it in anger as hard as she could towards the sky. "Rest in peace, my sweet." Elphaba whispered, as she bent down and gently pressed her lips to Glinda's.

Just then a bolt of lighting came down from the sky and hit the ring. There was a explosion as the lighting made contact with the ring, and great bands of green and pink started to pour from it. The colors were forming as the result of the magic in the ring. The great bands of colors of green and pink in circled around the two witches and began to life them up. The Winkie army, the Ozians, Fiyero, and the rest could only watch in amazement as the colors consumed the two women and caused them to glow. The combination of the pink and green seemed to almost in trace the large group as the colors started to circle faster and faster with every passing second.

Just when the colors seems to get out of control they slowed and gently started to let Elphaba and Glinda down. When they were back on solid ground the ring dropped back in front of the green witch. The only difference was the ring band was now gold instead of silver but it was in prefect condition, almost like it was not hit by lighting in the first place. When Elphaba looked back at Glinda she noticed the blonde no longer had the wound were the sword had gone. Her face was no longer white and her body was warm.

Elphaba went and held Glinda. "Glinda." She whispered. Everybody waited with bated breath. Elphaba felt movement coming from her, she gripped her tighter and her heart was racing. "Glinda," she said again. Elphaba saw blue eyes staring into her own. The rain poured harder drenching everybody. 

"Elphie." Glinda whispered. She gently put her hand on Elphaba's cheek. The green witch put a shaky hand on her, Elphaba then pulled Glinda into a tight hug. "I can't believe it. You're alive, this must be a dream." 

Glinda pulled back and wiped away the tears that Elphaba was shedding,"It isn't Elphie." she then drew close to Elphaba and kissed her with everything she had for the green woman. 

Fiyero turned around to the crowd and yell with all his might, "SHE LIVES! GLINDA THE GOOD LIVES!" He then turn to Dorothy and hugged her both of them crying. The crowd erupted into a huge cheer and chanted. 

"She Lives... Glinda the Good lives." Even Boq was crying from the doorway of the palace, where he ran to when it started to ran in fear of rusting. 

"I thought I lost you forever." Elphaba said when they were done kissing. 

"Me too. I love you Elphaba Thropp always and forever." Glinda said, as she kissed Elphaba again. When they were done kissing Glinda noticed it was raining and Elphaba didn't have blisters or any damage done to her when water hit her skin. "Elphie...Its raining out and you're not in pain?" Elphaba felt her face and looked at her skin, nothing was wrong. 

"True, I'm not in any pain what so ever. I wonder why?" Elphaba gathered Glinda into her arms and stood up, "But who cares right now. All I know is you're alive, by some miracle." Glinda saw the cut on Elphaba's eyebrow. 

"Oh, Elphie, what happen to you?" 

Elphaba gave her a confused looked, "What do you mean?" 

"I mean that you have a cut on your eyebrow. Here let me..." 

"No." Elphaba cut her off, "I deserve it for not saving you." 

Now it was Glinda's turn to give the confused look. "Put me down Elphaba." Elphaba did this and Glinda cupped her cheek. "Didn't save me? Elphie you fought like hell to save me. You fought through guards trying to save me. You brought me back to life again might I add. You did save me. Why do you think you didn't save me?" 

The green woman took Glinda's hand from her cheek and rubbed it softly. "Because I let the Wizard kill you." 

Glinda got teary eyed, "Elphaba, you know as well as I you can't change what was meant to be." 

"But." 

Glinda put finger to her lips, "No buts. You have to forgive yourself." The blonde took her finger down, just then another rock came flying through th air and hit Elphaba in the shoulder.  
Elphaba cried out in pain as she grabbed her shoulder. 

"Get the Witch she killed Glinda!" Some Ozian from the crowd shouted. 

Fiyero, Dorothy, the Lion and Glinda formed around Elphaba to protect her. The crowd quickly shifted to rejoicing in Glinda's revival to being angry at the Witch, for whom they think killed Glinda. The Winkie Army held off the mob as best they could. Glinda reached back and held Elphaba's hand, "Don't worry we will sort this out." 

"Please don't worry about me. I will be fine." 

Fiyero snorted, "Hmmhmm sure you will." 

Elphaba knocked him on the back of the head, "Jerk." 

Fiyero just rubbed his head. Elphaba stepped back to avoid another rock when she felt something under her foot. Elphaba lifted it up and saw the ring she gave Glinda. The green witch bended down and picked it up.

"What do you have there?" Glinda asked, as she noticed the green witch had picked something up. 

"It's your ring." Elphaba answered, as she took Glinda's left hand and placed the ring back on her finger. "There...that's better." 

Glinda smiled at her green lover as she lightly kissing her on the cheek, before forming a bubble around herself and starting to float above the massive group. "Fellow Ozians, hear me!" She shouted. 

"Look it's Glinda!" A Ozian yelled. 

"My fellow Ozians, I must make a few things clear, for from what I hear you think the Wicked Witch of the West has killed me."Glinda said, as she took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. "But that is simply not true. The Wicked Witch of the West has saved me. She fought with ever last inch of strength to save me. Even when she was battered and beaten she never gave up fighting, and it is because of her I float above you now with my heart throbbing in a healthy rhythm." With that said Fiyero pushed Elphaba in front of the Winkie army so the people could get a look a her. "The Wicked Witch of the West is a hero, so if any of you throw a stone at her then know this...you will be also being throwing a stone at me! I own this woman my life and I attend to give it to her." With that said Glinda gently floated down next to Elphaba and took green hands into her own. "I love this woman with all my might. So much that when she asked me to marry her I said yes."

The crowd of Ozians gasped at this news, for they weren't sure how to react. For as long as they could remember they had only known that the Wicked Witch of the West was evil, but maybe they were wrong. Once the gasps quieted down Glinda then continued, "So if you still feel like stoning this green witch then you will have to stone me first." The great crowd looked around each other and soon the sound of stones being dropped to the ground could be heard. No one was going to dare harm Glinda the Good. 

Just then a Fiyero started to clap his hands quickly followed by Dorothy, Boq, the Lion, and the Winkie army at the speech Glinda had given. It wasn't long before the Ozians joined in. 

Once the clapping died down an Ozian called out to them, "Glinda! If the Wicked Witch didn't kill you then who did?" 

Glinda bit her bottom lip, for she really didn't want to say, but just then a voice came out, "I did!" The whole group looked to see the Wizard stepping out from his palace. "I killed Glinda the Good." He repeated as he got closer and stood next to the two witches. "I know what I did was wrong, and I know sorry will never be enough. So if you feel like I must be executed for the crime that I committed then I accept that." 

Glinda looked into his eyes and could see every word he said was the truth and it was clear he felt remorse and shame for what he had done. His eyes were soulful and reminded her of Elphaba's. Glinda gently laid a hand on the Wizard's shoulder and said, "I forgive you, and you will not be executed." 

"What?" The Wizard questioned in shock. 

"I forgive you." Glinda said again. "And you will live." 

Both witches could see the Wizard trying to hold back tears, for he was clearly shocked that he had been forgiven by the woman he had killed. "Thank you, your Goodness." The Wizard whispered, with a bow of his head. "But if you don't mind, your Goodness, for what I have done I would like to leave Oz in a few days." 

"Where would you go?" Glinda asked. 

"Back to my world." The Wizard answered. "I think it will be for the best." 

"As you wish." Glinda said.

"I will go pack my things." The Wizard replied, as he gave one last bow tot he two witches before walking back to his palace.

The sky suddenly cleared up and Glinda looked up,"It stopped raining."

Elphaba looked to Glinda, "Maybe cause no one is mourning you any more." 

The blonde looked to Elphaba, "You think?" 

Elphaba moved closer to Glinda, "Oh, I think I know so." 

Glinda chuckled, "I bet you do." 

"Glinda, if the Wizard is going who will lead us?" A young woman called out. 

"Glinda, will you lead us?" asked a aged Quadling. 

Then Glinda's name was being chanted by every one. Glinda thought for a minute before replying, "Fellow Ozians, I will be your leader." A cheer erupted from the large crowd. "But on one condition."

"What is it?" 

"Elphaba will rule by my side." The crowd and Elphaba were taken aback by this. But the crowd warmed up to the green witch and soon began to clap and cheer. "Elphaba and Glinda rulers of Oz." soon rang out. 

"Thanks for asking me if I wanted to rule with you." Teased Elphaba. 

"I will talk to you in a little bit." She turned to the crown. "Lets have a celebration. Go Ozians celebrate and rejoice." 

"Thank Goodness." They yelled and dispersed to celebrate this wonderful news. Glinda turned around and started to walk to Fiyero, Dorothy, the Lion, and Boq, who has come out from the palace door. 

"Hey, wait for me." Elphaba said as she ran to catch with Glinda. Glinda was brought into a crushing hug by all four of them.

"We're so glad that you are alive." Whispered Fiyero. 

"Me too, but I really need some air." Glinda gasped. They quickly let go of Glinda. 

"Sorry." replied the Lion 

Glinda smiled," It's all right, do you guys want to join the celebration with the Ozians and I guess you Winkie army?" 

"We are do you want to join Glinda?" Glinda felt Elphaba put an arm around her. 

Glinda shook her head no, "I think I had enough excitement for one day, plus I have to explain to Elphie why she is ruling with me." 

"You bet you do." Elphaba said. 

Fiyero, Dorothy, The Lion and Boq all gave the two witches hugs and Boq even gave Glinda a kiss on the cheek to which Glinda giggled at and Elphaba's eyes twitch. Her mind already thinking of something to torture Glinda with. They waved good bye to the group and then headed back into the palace. "So explain to me why I am ruling with you?" 

Glinda sighed and stopped walking, "Because the only reason I could think of was I didn't want to rule by myself. I wanted you by my side." 

"I'm honored." Elphaba said as she kissed Glinda. "I will always be with you and if I have to rule by your side, then so be it." 

"Good. Now Elphie are you going to let me take care of that cut on your eyebrow?" 

"No." Elphaba then walked away. 

"No?" questioned Glinda as she followed Elphaba. Glinda followed her all the way to their old room. "Why not?" 

Elphaba closed her hand on the door knob and sighed, "I will explain once we are inside." 

"All right." She waited for Elphaba to open the door and they walked in. 

"Sit down and tell me why you won't let me get rid of it." Glinda sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

Elphaba sat down and turned to Glinda, "The reason why is because I want a reminder. A reminder of how I lost you and the baby, but then how you came back to life. Kind of like the scar on your eye." 

Glinda realized something, "Wait, did the baby make it?" Elphaba put her hand on Glinda's stomach and closed her eyes. 

"I get what you're saying, Elphie, but can I at least clean it?" 

"Fine, but shh." she then snapped her eyes opened and smiled happily, "The baby made it." 

Glinda leaped towards Elphaba and hugged her tightly, "The baby made it, I can't believe it."

Elphaba hugged her back with equal force and kissed the top of her head, "Me too."

Tears of joy started to surface in both of the witches eyes, but it was Elphaba who let the first tear fall which Glinda quickly noticed, and she wiped it away. When the blonde witch did this she saw no burn mark from where it touched Elphaba's skin. 

"My tears no longer hurt me as well." The green woman replied. "It's amazing." 

"It certainly is." Glinda answered. As she gently pressed her lips tp Elphaba's. Once they pulled away Elphaba's mind was struck by thought and unfinished business. "Elphie?" Glinda questioned. "Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine." Elphaba said. "I just need to do something. I'll be back in a little while." With that the green witch headed towards the Wizard's throne room. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Elphaba walked into the throne room to see the Wizard packing his things. He was humming a tune as he packed. 

"I guess Madam Morrible escaped." Elphaba said, vaguely looking around as she approached him. 

"No, I killed her." The Wizard replied, his voice quite calm. 

"You what?" Elphaba asked in shock. 

"I killed Madam Morrible. I shot her twice in the chest." The Wizard answered. 

"Why?" Elphaba asked, as she made her way right next to him. 

"She threatened to kill you." The Wizard answered. "I couldn't let her do that I mean you're my daughter, and even though you hate me I still felt like I had to protect you." 

"I don't hate you." Elphaba replied. "At least not anymore. I just hate the actions you chose in your past, but no one can change the past. That's why we must look towards the future." 

"You have a way with words." The Wizard said, with a chuckle. "You would make a good politician." 

"I'm too outspoken to be in politician." Elphaba answered, as she peered into the Wizard's eyes and saw a gentle kindness there. "Did you really love my parents?" Elphaba asked suddenly. 

"What do you mean?" The Wizard questioned. 

"Were you in love with my parents?" Elphaba asked. 

The Wizard turned away, but answered, "Yes, I did. I just didn't have relations with them. I really had true feeling for both of them. Did I answer you question?" 

"Very much so." The green witch replied. 

"Well, I wish you great luck Elphaba. I know you and Glinda will make a good rulers. Especially you, you're my daughter." The Wizard said this last part softly as he turned back to packing the last of his things. "Well I think I have everything." 

"Not everything." Elphaba said, as she held out her green bottle to him. "I think you should have this." 

"But that's yours." The Wizard replied. "I can't take it from you." 

"You're not taking it. I'm giving it to you." Elphaba said. "It's a little something so you never forget Oz when you go back to your world. Come on, Father, take it." 

The Wizard eyes widen a little when Elphaba called him Father. No one had ever done that before even though he longed to be a family man. The Wizard then reached out his hand and took the bottle. "Thank you," He answered, as he placed the green bottle into his coat. He then held out his hand so Elphaba could shake it. 

Elphaba took the Wizard's hand and shook it briefly before pulling the Wizard into a hug. The Wizard was taken back by this. But hugged his green daughter in return. When they pulled away the Wizard gave her a gentle smile and closed his suitcase and said, "I'll be leaving as soon as I can get my hot air balloon up and running." 

"You're going to miss your grandchild being born." Elphaba said.  
"I deserve to miss out on something for the deeds I have done." The Wizard replied. "You can always send me pictures though."  
"How?" Elphaba asked. "You're going to be in a different world."  
"Just send them over the rainbow and they'll get to me. Who knows I might even come back for a visit. Now you should be get going back to that Good Witch of yours. I still have stuff to do around here before I leave." The Wizard answered, as he patted her on the back. Elphaba nodded and left the throne room and headed back to she left Glinda. 

Elphaba went to the Wizard's hall for a few minutes of reflection. She entered and right away and she went to the spot where Glinda was killed. Along the way her foot hit something, the green witch looked down and saw her hat on the ground. 

"So that is where it went to." Elphaba bend down and picked it up. She brushed off the dust and put it back on her head. "Much better." Elpaba looked to the spot and as if a video was being played she saw everything again. Elphaba felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she watched. Those eyes of Glinda's scared her every time. 'What made her give up?' Elphaba turned around, "I know what happens." And then she walked out to go back to Glinda. She stopped in front of the door to wipe away the evidence that she was crying. Elphaba opened to door to find Glinda staring out of the window, "When did you get those boards down?" 

Glinda replied without turning around, "A simple spell. So what did you do?" Elphaba walked up to Glinda and put her arms around her waist.

"I talked to the Wizard." Glinda leaned back into the embrace, "Did you now? How did it go?" 

The green woman put her head on Glinda's shoulder, "It went well actually and I found out that he killed Morrible." 

"He did what?" Glinda turned around to face Elphaba, she noticed that her eyes were puffy and red and she got her hat back. 

"He killed Morrible with a gun. I did a quick search of the surrounding area and I didn't find her body anywhere." 

"Maybe he did something with it. Did he say why he did it?" 

Elphaba nodded," Yeah it was because she threatened me." 

Glinda smiled, "I knew he loved you." 

"I know." 

"Elphie, you look like you have been crying. Are you all right?" 

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "How can you tell? I don't make burn marks any more." 

Glinda giggled, "Your eyes always gives you away." 

"Stupid eyes." 

"I love your eyes, so are you gong to tell me why you were crying?" 

Elphaba sighed and pulled Glinda to the bed and sat down. "I went to the Wizard's Hall Everything was replaying in my mind." 

"Elphie." Glinda hugged her. 

"Your eyes scared me, Glinda. Something is bothering me." She felt Glinda grip her tighter,"What happen between you and Morrible the second time she wanted to talk to you?" 

Glinda let go and got up from the bed," I think I'll go and clean your cut." The blonde then went to the bathroom. 

"Glin." Elphaba got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. "Elphie, stay were you are." 

"Too late." Elphaba said, as she walked into the bathroom. 

Glinda was running a cloth under the water,"Sit on the toilet and I will explain to you what happened."  
Elphaba did so as Glinda made her way to her with the wet clothe.

"If you must know, Madam Morrible broke me. She's the one that said you, our child, and I were going to die." Glinda replied. "She kept going into detail, like after I died you would be screaming in immense pain as you were being tortured, and all I could see was all our dreams going up in smoke. That is why you saw defeat in my eyes." Glinda answered, as she lightly dabbed the green witch's wound. "She made me think there was no hope." 

"I just never want see that defeat in your eyes again." Elphaba said, as she ran her fingers through Glinda's golden locks. 

"Trust me, Elphie, as long as nothing bad happens to our child or you that defeat will never return." Glinda assured her. 

"Good to hear." Elphaba replied, as she pressed her lips gently against Glinda's. The blonde responded by placing a hand on the back of Elphaba's neck to draw her closer. The kiss would have deepened if the sound of light crying didn't fill the two women's ears. "Do you hear that?" Elphaba asked, as she broke the kiss and stood up. 

"Sounds like someone crying." Glinda answered, as they both exited the bathroom and walked out into the hall to see Dorothy trying to control her tears. "Dorothy what's wrong?" Glinda asked, as she took the girl into her arms. 

"Well, I have been away from my home in Kansas for a while now, and even though I like it here I really want to go back home and see my Auntie Em and my Uncle Henry." Dorothy replied, as she wiped her tears from her face. "And now that I know the Wizard is a fake I don't know how I'm going to do that. Not to mention I have to brake the news to Fiyero that I want to leave."

Elphaba could see the intense home sickness in the girl's eyes and deeply felt for her. "Glinda, isn't there any way Dorothy could go back home?" 

"She could always use Nessa's ruby slippers." Glinda said. 

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Dorothy asked. 

"You wouldn't have believed me." Glinda replied, as she kissed the top of the girl's head. 

"Toto can come too then?" Dorothy asked, her voice hopeful. 

"Toto too." Glinda answered, with a grin. 

"But I can't leave now. I want to see the Wizard off and I want to brake it to Fiyero gently. I know it won't be easy." Dorothy said. 

"You tell him when your're ready." Glinda replied. Dorothy nodded and hugged both witches before heading off. 

"Fiyero, is going to be crushed." Elphaba said, once Dorothy was gone from sights.

"She can't stay here though." Glinda answered. 

"I know, I know, she misses her family, and I don't blame her." Elphaba said, as she wrapped an arm around the blonde witch's shoulder. They were about to go back into the room when they heard a voice call out to them. 

"Elphaba, Glinda." The witches turned around to see the Wizard walking towards them. 

"Yes?" Glinda said. 

The Wizard waited until he was close to them before responding,"I'm all set." 

"So soon?" Elphaba asked. 

"Yes, the sooner the better." 

"Well at least leave in the morning." Glinda reasoned. 

The Wizard thought about it before saying, "All right I will leave bright and early in the morning."  
He then turned around and added, "Oh Glinda, by the way congratulations on the baby. I hope it's a girl." And with that he walked away. 

"What is it with you people? It's going to be a boy." Elphaba whined, as she entered the room. Glinda giggled at her lover's antics. 

"Oh lighten up, Elphie." Glinda said, as she closed and locked to door behind her.  
"Fine, but don't come crying to me when the baby is a boy." Elphaba plopped onto the bed and crossed her arms. 

Glinda knew Elphaba was just joking around, "I won't because it is going to be a girl." Elphaba turned her head to the blonde and stuck out her tongue.

"Elphaba what an unlady like gesture."

Glinda giggled. Elphaba chuckled back, "I love you." 

Glinda walked over to the green witch and softly kissed her. "I love you too." Elphaba pulled Glinda closer and softly traced her scar above her eye and in turn Glinda closed her eyes. Elphaba then kissed her passionately to which Glinda returned.

"I'm going to take a bath." Glinda said.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "A bath right now?" 

Glinda walked to the bathroom with a little sway in her hips. She stopped in the door way, turned her head around and winked at Elphaba before entering. Elphaba blinked her eyes a couple of times before jumping off the bed and going after Glinda. The green witch saw Glinda bending over, about to turn on the bath so silently she crept up behind her and put her arms around her waist keeping Glinda in the position she was in now. Glinda felt the arms around her waist and she put her hands on the side of the tub, "Elphie, what are you doing?" 

Elphaba let one arm go and started to unbutton Glinda's dress, "Having fun."

"Elphie, I'm trying to get clean, not dirty." Glinda said, with a giggle. 

"Fine." Elphaba answered, as she pulled away. 

"But that doesn't mean you can't join me." Glinda added, as she finished unbuttoning her dress and started to work on Elphaba's attire. 

"I think I will." Elphaba replied, as she hung up her hat and started to plant kisses on the blonde's neck. Soon both witches were completely naked and the water had nearly filled the tub, so Glinda shut off the water. After Elphaba had delivered a fair amount of kisses to her lover's neck she then pressed her lips to Glinda's for a chaste kiss. Once they broke apart Glinda careful stepped into the tub and sat down. 

She then looked up at Elphaba and said, "Come on in, Elphie, the water's prefect." But the green witch hesitated and her face showed she looked nervous. "Elphie, what's wrong?" 

"I know I'm not allergic to water anymore for some reason, but I'm still...well...nervous that I once I step into this tub I'm going to get burned." Elphaba replied. 

Glinda looked at her green lover in concern stood up and held out her hand to her. "Let's take this one step at a time." Elphaba nodded her head, took the blonde's hand before taking a deep breath and placing a foot into the tub. Elphaba closed her eyes as her foot made contact with the water, and as fast as she put her foot in she pulled it out. "Elphie, are you okay?" Glinda asked, when she did this. 

"Yeah, the temperature of the water just took me by surprise." Elphaba answered. "But I didn't get burned." Glinda had to keep in mind that Elphaba never had took a bath in her entire life. When the green woman had to clean herself she would use oil, but never water. 

"If you're not ready then we can always do this another time." 

"No, I'm ready, it's just different that's all." Elphaba replied, as she placed her foot back into the tub. 

Glinda smiled when she saw how comfortable her green lover looked when the water touched her skin. Then Elphaba placed the other foot in and slowly sat down and rest her back again the tub wall. "Sit here." Elphaba said, as she pointed to right in front of her. 

Glinda wasted no time placing some liquid soap into the tub, then sitting herself in front of the green witch and resting her back against the green woman's chest. 

"What was that liquid for?" Elphaba asked. 

"To make bubbles!" Glinda answered, as she turned her head and kissed the green lips of her lover. 

"I should have known." Elphaba replied, as she started to massage Glinda's shoulders. 

"You're okay, right?" Glinda asked, as she closed her eyes in a relaxed fashion. "You're skin's not showing any signs of burning, right?" 

"No, signs at all." Elphaba said, as she nibbled on Glinda's earlobe. 

"That's good." Glinda answered, her voice huskily, as she felt the green woman increased her pressure on her shoulders. 

"I never thought I would see the day where I would be sitting in a tub full of water." Elphaba said, as she noticed Glinda had closed her eyes. 

"Relaxed, my sweet?" 

Glinda sighed, "Very." Elphaba smiled and she kissed the back of Glinda's neck.  
Glinda moaned a little, "Your hands are like magic." 

"Really?" Elphaba took the hint and moved her hands down a little and applied more pressure. 

"Yes, they are." Glinda moved her hands down to Elphaba's thighs and softly moved them around. Elphaba's breath hitched, Glinda heard this and she stopped what she was doing. The blonde opened her eyes and turned her head to face Elphaba, "You all right?" 

"I'm fine. Your hands just took me by surprise." 

"Oh sorry." Elphaba stilled her hands and put them on Glinda's shoulders "I don't mind it...really, just warn me next time, okay?" 

"Okay." Glinda said as she kissed Elphaba. 

"Why don't you move to the other side." 

Glinda looked confused,"Why?" 

Elphaba chuckled, "So I can get your lower part of your back." 

"Oh." Glinda moved to the other side of the tub. Elphaba stared at the wet back watching the water roll down. Now she can touch it with out being burn. Elphaba smiled as she moved to Glinda. The green woman put her hands on Glinda's lower back and slowly massaged it. Glinda bowed her head, "This feels so good. I wish I could do this as good as you could." E

lphaba put more pressure, "I could teach you." 

The blonde looked back, "Really?" 

"Really, now let me work out all this tension you have somehow acquired in your back." 

"I have a lot of tension?" 

Elphaba chuckled, "Yeah you do and I am not surprised after what you have been through." 

"What about you?" 

"I have other ways of relieving my tension." 

Glinda closed her eyes and hummed, "How?" 

Elphaba stopped what she was doing and leaned into Glinda's ear, "Making love to you is one way and another is reading." Glinda blushed at what Elphaba's said. 

Elpaba then moved her hands to the front and moved up to Glinda's breasts. She then slowly rubbed. 

"El-elphie." Glinda moaned. Elphaba smirked as her lover moaned her name so she applied more pressure. 

"Hold on to the side, Glinda." Glinda did as she was told. Elphaba went to her knees to get a better position. The green witch trailed kisses down Glinda's back and Glinda shivered. The scars on her back caught Elphaba's attention. Her eyes began to tear up a little bit as she trace the long lines. 

"Elphie, please."

Elphaba shook her head, "I'm sorry." 

Glinda turned her head, "Don't worry about it." 

Elphaba in turn kissed her softly and position herself right behind her. "All right I won't worry about it..right now at least." 

Glinda smiled, "Good." Elphaba then pinched her nipples and trailed her hands up and down.

"So much for getting clean." 

"Sweet Oz, Elphie, if you keep this up I'm going to have to take a cold shower after this." Glinda groaned. 

Elphaba just grinned and pulled her hands away and said, "Fine, I'll get you all clean, but you're mine after this bath." 

"Oh, how can I refuse?" Glinda replied, as the green woman took some soap into her hands and started to wash her golden locks. The green witch gently massaged the scalp as she worked the soap in. After her hair was throughly cleaned Glinda rinsed the soap off and took some bubbles herself and blew them into Elphaba's face. 

"Thanks for that." Elphaba answered in a sarcastic manner. "I always wanted to eat bubbles." 

"You're welcome." Glinda answered, then quickly felt Elphaba pull her in closer and start kissing her neck again, as green hands started to rub her arms and sides. Glinda's washing lasted about ten more minutes before Glinda was becoming too aroused to think about getting clean. Sensing her lover's want Elphaba stood up and pulled Glinda with her. She wrapped a towel around her blonde lover and put one over herself before swooping Glinda up into her arms and was going to carry her to the nearest bed room, but was stopped.

"Elphie, we can't leave our clothes here." 

"Only you would think of clothes at a time like this." Elphaba replied as she bent down so Glinda could grab their attire before she headed out the door. Once inside a more comfortable room the green witch laid her blonde lover down and took off the towels they were wearing before straddling Glinda's hips. "Enough getting clean. It's time to get dirty." Elphaba answered, as she leaned down and took Glinda's lips for a passionate kiss. But it was short lived when they heard a distance voice calling. 

"Elphaba! Elphaba! Where are you?" Fiyero's voice could be heard calling faintly.

Elphaba was tempted to pretend like she didn't hear him, but Fiyero's call sounded desperate, so with a heavy sign she pulled herself off the smaller body under her. 

"Sorry, my sweet, I need to see what Fiyero wants." Elphaba said, as she stood up and started to get her clothes on. 

"He sure knows when to call you at the most unconvinced time." Glinda answered, with a huff. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Elphaba said, as she fixed her hat and walked out the door. 

"Fiyero?" Elphaba shouted. 

"Elphaba!" Fiyero's voice came out down the hall. 

"Fiyero what is it?" The green witch asked, as she saw that his eyes were red when he got close. 

"Dorothy just told me she's wants to leave Oz and go back home!" Fiyero replied, his voice weak. "I don't want her to leave." 

'She must have told him not too long ago.' Elphaba thought, as she placed an arm round his shoulders. "Fiyero, I know you love her, but she this isn't her home. She has wanted to go back since she got here." 

"It's just not fair!" Fiyero answered. "I thought she loved me." 

"I bet she still does, but you can't deny the fact that she's homesick." The green woman said. 

"I just don't want her to go." Fiyero whispered, as he turned his head away to try to hide that fact he was on the verge of tears. "Maybe if you can Glinda talk to her then..." 

"Fiyero, Glinda and I all ready talked to her." Elphaba answered. "She's homesick and wants to see her Aunite Em and her Uncle...umm...Harry or something like that." 

"I just don't know what to do." Fiyero replied. 

Elphaba sighed and rubbed her temples, "Just let me think for a minute." 

"All right, thank your for helping me, Elphaba." 

Elphaba smiled at the winkie prince, "Your Welcome."Fiyero leaned up against the wall as he watched Elphaba pace back and forth thinking of something. It clicked in her head she stopped and faced Fiyero, "I got something." 

Fiyero got off the wall, "What did you come up with?" 

"Close your eyes." Fiyero quickly closed his eyes while Elphaba made sure they were closed. She held out her hand closed her eyes. The green witch pictured two simple ring bands in her mind and said the chant from the Grimmerie. A flash of light and something hot and heavy landed in her palms. "Ouch, damn it. I should have learn from the last time." Elphaba said, as the rings burned her hand. 

Fiyero opened his eyes when he heard the green witch cry of pain, "Elphaba are you all right?"

Elphaba grimaced, "Yeah I'm all right I just burned myself." 

The prince raised an eyebrow, "How the hell did you burn yourself?" 

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Look at my hand you dork." Fiyero glanced down and saw two rings that just finished glowing in the green hand. 

"Elphaba where did you get those rings and where did you get those glowing rings?" 

Elphaba smiled, "A spell made these rings and they are for you and Dorothy." 

"You made them for us?" 

Elphaba nodded. "Yes I did. Now you take these two rings, give one to Dorothy and you wear the other one." Fiyero took the two rings and looked at them. One was silver and the other gold,

"If you look inside of the bands you will see something." Fiyero saw on each ring it said, 'Fiyero and Dorothy forever' on each one. 

Fiyero got teary eyed again,"Elphaba how can I repay you? These are wonderful." 

"Fiyero don't start crying because then I am going to cry. Just go to her and give her one of the rings, then you wear the other one. So you won't forget your love for each other and maybe one day you two will see each other again." 

Fiyero wiped away his eyes, "Thank you. I will go to her now." Fiyerp gave the green woman a crushing hug he then left to find Dorothy. 

"Go Lover Boy Go." Elphaba called out to him. 

"Funny very funny, you steamed artichoke." she heard echoing back.

Elphaba walked back into her room to find Glinda looking out the window again and she was dressed. Silently she closed and locked the door. 

Elphaba crept up until, "I hope Fiyero is all right he sounded pretty upset." Elphaba growled, as she walked the rest of the way to Glinda. 

"How did you know it was me?" 

The blonde turned around with a smile on her face, "The door hinges squeaked hence I knew you were back." 

"Stupid door giving me away." 

Glinda rolled her eyes, "So what happened between you and Fiyero?" 

Elphaba moved closer to Glinda, "I talked to him and he wanted help. So I made two rings. One for Dorothy and the other for Fiyero. That way they will always remember each other's love for one another." The blonde witch hugged her. 

"Oh, Elphaba, that was so sweet." Elphaba then cupped Glinda's face and kissed her. 

"I know." Glinda turned her head to kiss the green palm when she notice a burn on her hand. She grabbed it to get a better look. "Elphaba, what happened to your hand?" Elphaba looked to where Glinda was looking. 

"I burned my hand while holding the rings. I forgot that they are really hot before they cooled down." Glinda kissed the burn. "But it was worth it seeing his face light up." 

Glinda then kissed Elphaba, "I bet it was."

Elphaba opened her mouth to say something but just then her name could be heard being called from the hall by Dorothy. 

"It looks like someone is popular." Glinda teased. 

"Everyone seems to want to talk to me today." Elphaba replied, as she opened the door and was greeted by a crushing hug. 

"Oh, Elphaba, Fiyero told me what you did for us. Thank you so much!" Dorothy exclaimed, as she kissed the green witch on the cheek. "The rings are so beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked them." Elphaba answered. 

"I'm going to show the Tin man and the Lion right now!" Dorothy replied, as she sped away in excitement. Just then a black blur flew down the hall and hovered in front of the two witches. 

"Takai, what a surprise." Elphaba said. "I thought you were seeing you're brother." 

"I was, but then I heard rumors going around that Glinda here was killed." The Crow answered. "Others were saying you were okay and well I just had to see for myself." 

"I'm okay now." Glinda replied. 

"Good to hear." The Crow said, as she perched herself on Elphaba's shoulder. 

"How did yo know we were here?" Glinda questioned. 

"I asked around." Takai answered. "But by the looks of things you guys are doing all right for yourselves. I mean the last time I saw you two you were hiding and now you're the new rulers of Oz!" 

"Funny how things work out sometimes." Elphaba said, as she patted the Bird on the head. 

"V-very funny." yawned Takai. 

"Why don't you get some sleep? You look like you haven't slept in days." Glinda said, when she saw the yawn given from the Bird. 

"All right, I'll go and get some rest. No point in arguing with you two. You will make me sleep if I refused." Glinda opened the window and Takai nodded to the both of them. "I will talk to you guys in the morning. "She flew off Elphaba's shoulder and flew to the window. She stopped and turned to the blonde witch, "By the way congrats on the baby Glinda." The Crow went out the window. 

Glinda closed the window with a confused looked on her face. "I wonder how she knows?" She felt arms wrap around her waist and a head resting on her shoulders. 

"I don't know." Elphaba breathed in her ear. "But lets not worry about it right now." Suddenly Glinda was seeing the wall instead of the sun almost done setting. 

"Elphie..." 

"Shh, Glin, we now can continue what we started in the tub." Elphaba replied, as she took off both of their dresses. Elphaba then kicked them away so they won't interfere in what she was doing. 

"Elphaba, don't you dare tear my dress or there will be hell to pay." Glinda made a move to turn around but the green witch gripped tighter and forced Glinda to move closer to the wall but Glinda put her arms out on the wall to stop moving. 

Elphaba smirked, "Being stubborn I see. We will see how long that will last." Elphaba nibbled on the blonde's ear lobe to see if she will get a response but Glinda didn't do anything except laugh.

"Really Elphaba it would take a lot more than that." 

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at the stubbornness and challenge Glinda was giving her. In response Elphaba released her grip on Glinda and moved her hands up to her breast. She lightly teased them and trailed kisses down her back. 

Glinda bit her lip suppressing a moan that wanted to escape her lips. The green witch felt Glinda tense she laughed silently. Glinda curled her nails slightly against the wall, but still she didn't want to give into Elphaba. Gently Elphaba ground into Glinda as her hand made it to her opening. Glinda curled her fingers even more and started to grind her teeth, the pressure was starting to become unbearable.

Elphaba smiled as decided not to let Glinda wait any longer. The blonde's breath hitched. "Come on Glinda, give in." Elphaba said, as she began to develop a slightly rough pace. Elphaba moved her body against Glinda. Glinda silently cursed her own body for moving with Elphaba's own movements, she bit her lip even harder than before very close to breaking the skin. "Come on moan for me. You know you want to." 

"N-no I..I won't." Glinda managed to get out. 

"You may say no but your body wants to." Elphaba could feel her body shaking in anticipation. She then slowed down her pace so now she was moving slowly against Glinda and so where her fingers. "It could go faster and harder it you just do it." Glinda shook her head no as her own body went to her green lover's pace.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes, 'Still won't give up.' So she pulled away much to the disappointment of Glinda, who softly groaned. What Elphaba did next was put one hand next to one of Glinda's hands on the wall and put her other arm around her waist.

Glinda turned her head around, "What are you doing?"

Elphaba's eyes flashed as she responded, "Making you do what your body wants." 

Elphaba knew Glinda was having fun with this because she saw it when Glinda's eyes gleamed. So with that Elphaba moved up and then back down. She started to do it again but Glinda moved with her this time.

"Glinda, give in." Elphaba purred as she trailed kisses over lover's body. When Glinda still didn't moan an answer Elphaba grew very impatience, so she tried a different approach. The green woman let go of Glinda's body completely. Leaving Glinda dazed and confused. 

The blonde witch's loins were throbbing as she stared at Elphaba with wide eyes, as she replied, "Elphaba, come back, my body is on fire. I need you." 

"I don't know." Elphaba answered, her voice sly. "Maybe I should leave." 

"By the Unnamed God, Elphie, take me!" Glinda whispered loudly, trying her best to keep her body from falling. 

"I don't know if you really have given in to me." Elphaba said, as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Elphie...please." Glinda answered, as her legs buckled and she started a slow motion fall but the green witch caught her. 

"Then do what I want." Elphaba growled, in a soft whisper, as she answered her lover's wish. 

"Oh." Glinda moaned loudly. 

"Surrender to me." Elphaba answered, as she watched Glinda's reaction to her demanding touch. Being in control was turning Elphaba on to a high degree. "You see how much better it is to give in to what your body wants?" Elphaba asked, as she added more pressure. "Well?" 

"Yes." Glinda replied, as she closed her eyes to savor her Elphaba's pace. 

The green witch crashed her lips to Glinda's before sucking on her neck. "Come for me, my sweet." Glinda nodded her head as she took in a few more labored breaths before screaming out Elphaba's name. She didn't care who would hear. After a few more moments Elphaba pulled away and pushed some golden locks away from her blonde lover's eyes. 

"Well?" Elphaba asked. 

Glinda just wrapped her arms around the green witch's neck in an affectional manner, "That...oh was...oh...you...are...a Goddess." 

Elphaba cackled at the title Glinda had given her. "Wow, what an honor." Elphaba replied, before she planted a trail of kiss along her blonde lover's collarbone then scooped up the exhausted blonde witch into her arms. 

"Come on lets get you to bed." Elphaba whispered as she softly kissed Glinda.

What she missed was a slight gleam in the blue eyes. Elphaba laid Glinda down on the bed and then laid down on her side facing the blonde. Glinda scooted closer to softly trace Elphaba's arms. Elphaba closed her eyes to soak in the soft touch. Glinda smirked even though she was tired after what Elphaba did to her Glinda wanted to repay the favor. So she moved until her body was pressed up against Elphaba's still tracing the green witch's arms. Elphaba felt the pressure of Glinda's body against her so she opened her eyes to see the blues staring into her own and they had a tired look but a slight mischievous gleam to them. Before she could say anything Elphaba found herself lying on her back and Glinda was on top. 

"What the...?" But Glinda cut her off with a searing kiss and her hands were moving down. Glinda traced the insides of Elphaba's thighs very close to her womanhood, she wanted to make sure Elphaba was ready. Which she was but Glinda decided to wait a little bit longer before doing anything. So she pulled away from Elphaba to get some air and her hands laid on the green witch's breasts. The green woman brought her arms around Glinda and held her tight. The blonde then trailed kisses up her green neck to her lips where she kissed them softly. Elphaba wanted more, so she deepened the kiss while Glinda put one hand to her opening.

Without warning Glinda answered Elphaba's silent wish. Elphaba gasped as her hips arched at the intrusion. Her hips went into Glinda's which gave her a little pleasure going through her body. Then Glinda started to move to which Elphaba hip's met. Elphaba dug her fingernails into Glinda's back but Glinda didn't feel it she was too busy focusing on Elphaba. Glinda felt her lover getting close so she went faster and harder.

"Glinda!" cried Elphaba as she came. But Glinda didn't stop she kept on going. Elphaba gasped in pleasure while she raked her fingers down Glinda's back leaving welts along the way. Glinda bent her head down and kissed Elphaba. She went even faster then before and she started to put her body in movement too. 

"Glin...I...Oh.." Moaned Elphaba. The green witch gripped her lover tightly and screamed her name out when she came hard. Glinda withdrew and wiped some raven locks off of Elphaba's sweaty forehead.

"That was amazing." whispered Elphaba. Glinda smiled and got off of Elphaba. She laid down in the crook of her arm and wrapped an arm around her waist. Elphaba started to comb gently through the blonde hair.

"I'm so happy right now." She heard Glinda whisper.

Elphaba kissed the top of her head, "Me too. You're alive and the baby is alive. Everything is going good for us now."

"And things are just going to get better." Glinda whispered as she closed her eyes as she cuddled deeper into the green woman's arms. 

X

Nine months had passed since the Wizard had left Oz leaving Elphaba and Glinda ruling. Things were pretty low key for the time being. Elphaba had ordered the rebuilding of Dr. Timber's hospice to be finished and now Doctor Dillamond and Ben had volunteered to run it. Dorothy had gone back home to Kansas a few months back leaving Fiyero deeply depressed for a few weeks, but over time he was starting to return to his old self. But the biggest change was Glinda. She was nine months pregnant and clearly showed it. Elphaba tried to be very supportive of her lover. But Glinda was going through heavy mood swings. She talked mostly about how she couldn't fit into any of her old clothes especially her sparkly blue dress.

Elphaba also knew the baby was due to come any day now and for that reason she always had a midwife around. The green witch also had to be on high alert as well. There was some Ozians who still hated her and saw her as evil, and Elphaba was worried they might try to kill the baby once it was born. But Elphaba knew their numbers were few so she didn't bother Glnda with the information. She didn't want to stress her out, for it could hurt the baby. 

"Elphaba, do you still think I'm beautiful?" Glinda asked, one day, as she looked at herself in the mirror. 

"You're gorgeous." Elphaba answered, as she lifted her gaze from the book she was reading. Glinda then suddenly started to sob quietly. "What's wrong, my sweet?" 

"Oh, Elphie, I look so gross!" Glinda whispered through the tears. 

'I said she looked gorgeous not gross.' Elphaba said to herself, as she put down her book and wrapped her arms around Glinda in a soothing manner. "You're not gross. You're just pregnant that's all. All women who get pregnant look well...this way." 

"I'm not beautiful anymore." Glinda choked. 

"You are so beautiful." Elphaba replied as she pulled the blonde witch closer. "You're the most beautiful woman alive, and I love you more than anything. "I'm so lucky to have you. I love everything about you." The green witch then started to kiss the back of Glinda's neck before wiping the remaining tears from her blonde lover's eyes. Glinda pulled Elphaba closer to her and relaxed in the embrace. "Now, come on, smile for me, my pretty." 

Glinda smiled a little, but it wasn't enough for Elphaba so the green witch nudged her over to the bed and started to pinch her side. "Come on, smile."

"Elphie...I...ELPHIE!" Glinda shouted, as the green woman stated to tickle her sides. "Oh, Elphie...stop! That tickles!" Elphaba grinned widely as she pushed Glinda onto the bed and tickled her more. Glinda couldn't stop the green witch's assault so she cried out to her again. "Okay, okay, you win. You win! I surrender!" Elphaba immediately stopped tickling Glinda and could see a giant grin across her face. 

"I love you, Glinda." 

"I love you too, Elphie." The blonde woman returned, as she pulled Elphaba down so she was halfway on top of her. She was going to press her lips to the green ones when a knock came from their door. 

And the voice of their cook called to them, "Dinner is ready Ozmas of Oz." 

"We will be there in a minute." Elphaba answered, as she pulled Glinda up and helped her to her feet.

Elphaba straightened Glinda's hair, which got messed up a little bit. They were notorious for waking up people in the palace late at night with their actives before Glinda got too big. 

"Elphie." 

"Hmm?" 

Glinda suddenly stilled her hand as looked to her lover and said, "My water broke."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to GelphieLover for being quite helpful. )

Chapter 25

Elphaba gripped her hand tighter, "W-what?"

Glinda smiled, "My. Water. Broke."

Elphaba breathed deeply before helping Glinda into the bed. "You wait right here while I'll go and get the midwife."

"I am not going anywhere." Glinda chuckled which turned into a grimace when a contraction came. "Hurry though."

Elphaba nodded her head vigorously before leaving. She ran down the hall and turned down the hall. Fiyero at the same time was turning. She crashed into him and they both went flying to the floor. Fiyero sat up with Elphaba lying on his lap, "Where are you going in such a rush?" The green witch leaped off his lap ,"I'm sorry but Glinda water just broke and I need to find the midwife."

Fiyero's eyes went wide, "Glinda is having the baby!"

Elphaba's eyes twitched, "Yes, now I need to find that damn midwife."

"No need to swear, my lady, I'm right here." Elphaba jumped to her feet.

"Hurry to our room Glinda's water broke." Not needing to be told twice the midwife ran to the room Glinda was in. Fiyero got up and ran right after the midwife.

"You coming or are you just going to stand there?" He yelled over his shoulder. Elphaba shook her head and she too took off. The green witch made it to the room to find Fiyero standing in front of the closed door.

"What the hell is going on?"

Fiyero turned to the stressed witch, "She is not letting anybody in, not even you."

Elphaba clenched her fist and ground her teeth."Why not? I want to be by Glinda's side."

Glinda's voice could be heard crying out in pain. Panicking Elphaba made it to the door, "Glinda."

Fiyero stopped her by stepping in front of her. The green woman growled at him. "Don't worry Elphaba, Glinda is in good hands. Now all we have to do is wait."

Elphaba glared at him, she turned around and leaned against the wall. Fiyero sighed and wiped his forehead. 'For a minute there I though she was going to hit me.' The winkie prince moved next to Elphaba but sat down on the ground. "I wonder how long we have to wait?" Elphaba just shrugged her shoulders. A cry of pain was heard from the room. Elphaba fought really hard with herself to go and barge into the room. Fiyero saw her struggling so he put a soothing hand into one of her own green ones. Elphaba looked down "Come down here and try to relax."

Elphaba did so, "Try saying that when your child is being born and you can't be by your lover." Fiyero suddenly looked pained and looked to his left hand with the gold ring on it. Elphaba caught it, "Fiyero are you all right?" He breathed in deeply through his nose but didn't say anything. Elphaba put a hand on his shoulder, "There is something you want to tell me?" Glinda cried out again. "Come on tell me, Fiyero, I can see it on your face and don't worry we have a long time so we can talk."

Fiyero looked to the green witch with tears in his eyes, "Before Dorothy left she told me something. She told me she was pregnant." Tears were now slowly rolling down his face. "She said she was going to keep it."

Elphaba pulled him into a tight embrace, "Congrats on the baby."

Fiyero pulled back after a couple minutes of silence,"Thanks." Then he remember something, "Elphaba I got some bad news."

"What do you mean?"

Fiyero wiped away his tears, "I got word that the group who hates you was spotted close to the Emerald City."

Fire flared in her eyes, "What? Damn it."

"Elphaba, you didn't tell Glinda about the group now did you?"

Elphaba sighed and turned her head away, "No."

"Why not?"

The green witch turned to the winkie prince, "I didn't want to worry her because of the baby."

Fiyero rubbed his temples before saying, "Elphaba you need to tell her about this for her and the baby's safety."

Elphaba groaned and leaned her head back against the wall, "I know. Later I will."

"Fine." Then they turned their attention back to the closed door to which Glinda again cried out.

Eight hours later the door finally opened and the midwife came out smiling. Fiyero nudged the sleeping witch who decided to nap on his shoulder. Elphaba jerked awake and blinked her eyes a couple of times until she noticed the old midwife standing right in front of her. "Well?"

"Congratulations you're the mama of a healthy baby girl." The midwife said.

"Girl? Damn, Glinda wins the bet again." Elphaba replied.

Fiyero noticed a bit of drool on his shoulder, "Elphaba. you drooled on me."

She rolled her eyes as she got up, "Can we go in?"

The midwife nodded, "Glinda is a little tired and she has got a dirty mouth on her." Elphaba walked into the room with Fiyero right behind her.

Elphaba walked inside with great caution to see Glinda hold the baby wrapped in a blanket. She couldn't see what the baby looked like however for the blanket covered it.

"Elphie, it's about damn time you got here." Glinda answered, her voice weak. Elphaba didn't answer as she walked up to the blonde woman. "Say hello to your daughter."

Elphaba's eyes nearly popped from her head when she saw the baby. It's skin was as green as her own, her eyes were blue as her mother's Glinda though, and her hair was a light brown. A prefect mixture of Elphaba's raven hair and Glinda's golden locks.

"Sweet Oz, she's beautiful." Elphaba whispered, as she took a seat next to Glinda. Tears of joy were all ready starting to form. "I guess you got your wish, my sweet. She does have my skin color."

"No shit." Glinda answered, her voice soft. Elphaba paid no attention to Glinda's cursing the sight of seeing her child was overwhelming.

"I'm so happy for you both." Fiyero said, as he looked down at the small baby.

"I love you, Glinda." Elphaba replied, her voice cracking slightly. "Thank you for bring our child into the world."

"Elphie, do you want to hold her?" Glinda asked. Elphaba looked very nervous, but nodded her head and in turn Glinda carefully placed the green baby into Elphaba's arms.

"Hello little one. I'm your Mama." Elphaba said, as she kissed the top of the baby's head.

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba looked to Glinda who smiled before replying, "Esmeralda."

X

Several days passed and baby Esmeralda was getting stronger day by day. Elphaba was amazed how a small child could capture her heart in such a way. But the thought of telling Glinda about the Anti-Wicked Witch group scared her. She knew she had to because it involved their daughter, but she was afraid how Glinda might react.

"Glinda?" Elphaba called to her lover.

"Not now, Elphie, I need to change Esmeralda." Glinda said, as she hurried by the green woman.

"Again?" Elphaba asked.

"She is a baby, Elphie, she can't use the toilet." Glinda replied with a huff.

"Well hurry there is something I need to talk to you about." Elphaba answered, as she started to get some blankets to put in the crib.

Once the green baby was changed Glinda carried her to the crib, and laid her down on the pink blanket Elphaba had gotten.

"So what is it?" Glinda asked, her face showed she was clearly tired.

"Well...you see, Glinda, there's something I have been meaning to tell you." Elphaba said, her voice stumbling. As she rambled Chistery trotted into the room. He stood on his tip toes and to look at the baby.

"Chistery get away from her!" Glinda shouted, as she pushed by Elphaba and kicked the flying monkey away from the crib.

"Glinda! Leave him alone! He just wanted to see the baby." Elphaba spat. "He wasn't going to hurt her."

Chistery looked like he was going to cry as Glinda took up Esmeralda up into her arms. He couldn't understand what he did wrong. "I...just...want to see baby...Elphaba." Chistery whispered to the green witch.

"I know, I know, you did. Are you hurt?" Elphaba asked, as she patted his head. When the flying monkey shook his head no Elphaba and turned back to Glinda. "You could have hurt him!"

"He was too close to the baby." Glinda retorted.

"SWEET OZ, Glinda, Chistery wasn't going to hurt her!" Elphaba shouted, a little too loudly that caused Esmeralda to wake up and start to cry.

"Now she's crying! Look what you did, Elphaba." Glinda said, as she tried to calm down the green baby.

Chistery hung his head in shame feeling guilty for what was going on, but Elphaba turned to him again, "You did nothing wrong Chistery." Then she turned her attention to Glinda, "Say you're sorry to him."

"What?" Glinda asked in shock.

"You hear me." Elphaba growled. "You kicked him so say you're sorry."

Glinda glared at Elphaba but when she turned her gaze to guilt-ridden Monkey she felt guilty herself. "Here Elphie take her." Glinda held Esmeralda to Elphaba to which Elphaba did. As she held her in her arms she softly traced the mark over her eye. The blue eyes fluttered shut and soon she was asleep.

Elphaba smiled and kissed the brown locks. 'That always does the trick. Like mother like daughter.'

Glinda kneeled down to Chistery. She gently scratched behind his ear, "I'm sorry Chistery. I guess I overreacted."

Chistery looked up with a smile on his face "It's..All right...sorry too." He then gave her a hug to which Glinda returned tightly.

Elphaba cleared her throat, "Um Chistery, can you go and find Fiyero for me? Tell him to come please." The Monkey nodded his head and left the room.

Glinda got up with her eyebrow raised, "Fiyero? Why are you getting Fiyero?" Elphaba started to rock back and forth with the baby.

She sighed,"I really need to talk to you and I want Fiyero to take little Esmeralda for a little bit. It looks like you need it." Glinda smiled tiredly when Fiyero came running into the room.

"Chistery told me you wanted to see me."

The green witch walked over to him "Yes, Fiyero could you take the baby for a little bit?"

He pointed to himself, "Me?" Elphaba rolled her eyes as she put little Esmeralda into his arms,

"Yes you Uncle Fiyero." She leaned in closer to him, "It will be good practice when you see your little one."

"If I ever see the both of them." He whispered back.

"You will don't worry. Now take your time I have a lot to discuss with Glinda." She walked the prince to the door while soothingly rubbing his back.

"Thanks." And out the door he went. Elphaba sighed heavily. 'poor guy. I have to think of a way to get Dorothy back here.'

"So you said you had something to tell me." Elphaba heard Glinda say. Elphaba turned around to see the blonde standing still with her arms crossed.

"Let's sit on the bed." Glinda looked at her carefully before going over to the bed. Elphaba closed the door and locked before making her way next to Glinda. She sat next down to her looking at the floor instead of the blue eyes that were staring at her.

"So what is important enough to take Esmeralda away?" Elphaba's eyes twitched at the harshness in her lover's voice. She knew Glinda hasn't been sleeping enough so she knew once Glinda heard this she would probably get slapped or something.

Elphaba rubbed her hands together nervously before replying, "There is a group out in Oz that still thinks I'm evil."

Glinda jumped to her feet. "What?"

Elphaba winced but still continued, "Fiyero told me when Esmeralda was being born that they have been spotted around the Emerald City."

Glinda's eyes flashed dangerously, "How long have you know about this group?" Elphaba stood up and made a move to Glinda knowing the risks of doing it.

"For a couple months now." A slap was heard in the room. Elphaba was dazed for a couple of seconds then she realized that Glinda just slapped her. Glinda gasped and put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Elphie I'm sorry I didn't mean too." Elphaba didn't say anything expect she took a step forward towards Glinda and Glinda took a step back. They kept doing that until Glinda's back hit the dresser. Elphaba pressed closely to the blonde witch and smiled slyly. Before Glinda knew it she was pulled onto of the dresser and Elphaba was kissing her. She broke the kiss, "You're not mad at me for slapping you?"

Elphaba chuckled, "Of course not. I kind of deserved it for not telling you about the Anti-Wicked Witch group."

"Yeah about that-" Elphaba cut her off with a soft kiss and soon she was undressing her.

Glinda allowed herself to be stripped from her clothes as she returned the kiss. "I thought there was something important you wanted to tell me?" Glinda added.

Elphaba sighed deeply out. She really wanted to make love to her blonde lover to thank her for bringing their beautiful child in the world, but she knew she had to tell Glinda the information no matter what.

"There's a rumor that the Anti-Wicked Witch group will try to assassinate myself but their main target is Esmeralda." Elphaba whispered.

Glinda's eyes widen in worry as a hand covered her mouth before replying, "Sweet Oz, they can't! We have to do something!"

"Don't worry, my sweet. We have guards around the palace and I have informed the local police so they are on high alert looking for them." Elphaba said, her voice ensuring.

Tears though were forming in Glinda's eyes however, as she said, "But...there must be something else we can do. Oh, Elphie, we have to stop them."

"Shh, my sweet, we have done all we can for right now." Elphaba said, as she pulled Glinda into her arms and rubbed her back. "Here let me run a bath for you. You need to relax a little."

"But Elphaba..."Glinda began.

"No buts." Elphaba answered, as she pressed a finger to her lips to silent her. "A bath will do you some good. Now come on." With that the green witch lifted her blonde lover up into her arms and carried her to the bathroom. Once the bath water filled the tub Glinda climbed inside and Elphaba filled it up with bubbles.

"Elphie?"

"Yes?" The green woman asked.

"Join me?" Glinda asked. Elphaba was just about to strip her own clothes off when a great crash was heard outside. "What in Oz was that?" Glinda questioned.

"Stay here I'll check it out." Elphaba said, as she hurried out the room, down the hall and down the stairs towards the front door.

She flew passed many of the guard and once she made it outside she saw a giant air balloon had crashed not too far away. Elphaba pushed by the guards to see the Wizard climbing out of the basket that was attached to the balloon.

"I was never good at braking." The Wizard said, as she brushed some dust from his coat.

"Wizard?" Elphaba called out.

"Elphaba!" The Wizard said in a joyful greeting as he approached her. "Good to see you, my daughter. Sorry about just dropping in like this, but I must admit the want of seeing my granddaughter was just too much. Also I have news for that Fiyero boy as well."

"Well come in, come in." Elphaba said, as she lead him inside. "Glinda is talking a bath and will be with us shortly. So tell, me what's the news?"

"Well, Elphaba, my dear girl, you probably already heard of Dorothy being with child herself." The Wizard said, as he wiped his forehead with a cloth that was in his coat pocket.

"I did." Elphaba replied with a nod.

"It might surprise you but I'm from Kansas myself and I knew Dorothy." The Wizard replied. "I have been keeping an eye on her because of the baby and all. She should have it soon. She has been seeing me every couple of days. I've done a few tests and I'm positive she's going to have a girl. Dorothy's excited, but I don't know if her aunt and uncle were too pleased to find out she was pregnant at the age of 18. It took them sometime, but they are excited for the new little one as well. But I came back for a little while to kill two birds with one stone. To see my granddaughter and tell Fiyero the news."

"He should be around here." Elphaba said, as she lead them down the hall. "There is also something important I think you should know as well. It effects myself and the baby."

"Important?" The Wizard asked, as he saw the seriousness in the green witch's eye.

Just then Fiyero walked out of the room. A smile formed upon his face when he saw the Wizard, "Well look what the cat dragged in." Fiyero said cheerfully.

"You should say what the wind dragged in." The Wizard corrected him as he patted Fiyero on the back, and quickly noticed the little one he was carrying. "Sweet Oz, Elphaba this has to be your child. Look at her! She's the same hue as you!" Fiyero passed the green baby into Elphaba's arms so the Wizard could get a better look at her.

"This is Esmeralda." Elphaba said proudly.

"By Oz, she's so cute." The Wizard replied, as he looked at the young babe. "This Esmeralda is one lucky gal. She's got the best Mama and Mommy."

Fiyero was going to walk away and leave father, daughter, and granddaughter alone but the Wizard called to him, "Not so fast!" Fiyero turned around in confusion. "Get back over here boy I got something important to tell you."

"What is it?" Fiyero asked in confusion.

"It's about Dorothy. She says hi and she loves you. She wishes she was here now but there's no way a young pregnant young woman like herself should travel. But I just thought you would like to know you're going to be a father soon to a little girl."

Fiyero smiled widen as tears of joy threatened to escape down his eyes. The Wizard saw this and placed an comforting arm around his shoulder. "Congrats."

"Thanks." Fiyero whispered, trying his best to push back the tears. "I just wish I could see them."

"Well maybe after she has the baby I can bring her and the baby here for a visit." The Wizard replied.

"I would love that." Fiyero answered.

"Good." The Wizard said, as a young man in a blue uniform came running towards them.

"Master Fiyero." He gasped.

"What is it Ronin?"

He skidded to a halt before them. He bowed down. "Sir, there have been reports of the group very close to the palace."

"Damn it. Get a group ready we will search for them."

"Yes sir." Ronin speed away.

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting short but I have to go." Fiyero said. Elphaba nodded and Fiyero left in a hurry.

"He is head of the Army." Elphaba explained to the Wizard when she saw the confusion on his face.

"Oh."

Elphaba looked to the sleeping form of Esmeralda. "Do you want to hold her?"

The Wizard's face lit up, "Yes I do." Elphaba hand her over to him. The Wizard held her gently in his arms. He noticed the mark over her eye. Softly he traced it, "How did she get this mark?"

The green witch looked, "I don't know. It was there when she was born." She then started to walk to Glinda's and her room. "Follow me. Glinda should be done by now."

The Wizard followed her, "So what did you want to tell me?"

"There is a group out there that still thinks I am evil."

"Mhmm."

"They want to get me either by killing me or by getting Esmeralda and Glinda."

The Wizard stopped walking, "Did you tell Glinda this?"

Elphaba stopped in front of their door. "I just did and I got slapped."

The Wizard chuckled, "I see." He then thought of something, "Let me guess you probably just told Glinda that they want to kill you or just get Esmeralda didn't you?"

Elphaba turned to him with tears in her eyes, "Yes mister smarty pants that is all I told her. If I added that part where they wanted her too...Well I just didn't want to worry her too much. She has been through so much already." She turned to the door and knocked on it. "Glinda are you done?"

"Yeah, come on in Elphie." Elphaba walked in with the Wizard trailing behind her. Glinda was sitting at a desk and it looked like she was signing something.

"What are you doing?"

Glinda answered with out turning around, "Finalizing the Rights to the Animals." She stopped writing, "Done. So what was that crash we heard?"

Elphaba smiled, "Finally the Animals can have their rights back. Turn around to find out." Glinda sighed and turned around with her glasses on. "Yes that is a good thing. Oh, Wizard so nice of you to crash in."

He laughed, "Nice to see you again Glinda." Glinda got up, she noticed that he was carrying the baby. "I see you got meet your granddaughter."

"Yes and she is very beautiful."

Glinda moved to Elphaba, "Why don't you go out to the gardens with her. Spend some quality time with her. It will be awhile before she wakes up."

"She takes after Glinda in that."

Glinda lightly smacked Elphaba on the shoulder, "Are you sure about that?"

Elphaba looked to her lover with a twinkle in her eye, "Very sure."

The Wizard saw the love between those two and it warmed his heart to see this. Never has he seen kind of love between anyone. "I will take upon on this offer."

"Good, um, just brings some guards with you just incase." Glinda said, with a hint of worry in her voice. The Wizard nodded as he went out the door closing it behind him. Elphaba went and locked it. She turned around to see Glinda walking back to the desk.

Elphaba walked after her, "I never did tell you this, but Dorothy is pregnant with Fiyero's baby."

Glinda stopped walking right in front of the desk. "Really? I am happy for them but also sad because Fiyero won't be there for her."

Elphaba put her arms around her waist and laid her head on her shoulder. "I know me too but The Wizard said he would bring them both some time."

Glinda turned around with a smile in her eyes, "So when did you learn about this?"

"The day Esmeralda was born."

"Really?"

"Really," Elphaba then swept the desk clean everything went flying to the floor and she picked Glinda up to put her on the desk.

"Elphie, if I loose anything you are so paying for it." Glinda said, as she was about to take off her glasses. Elphaba stilled her hands.

"You look incredibly hot in those glasses."

Glinda giggled, "You think so?"

Elphaba leaned closer, "I know so." She kissed her softly. During the kiss Glinda started to undress Elphaba while the green witch did the same thing to her. Once they were undress Elphaba moved in between Glinda's legs. She trailed kisses down to her neck where she sucked on the pulse point.

X

But not too far away a plan was being made. "Sir, the baby's crib is in the Ozmas room. It will be hard to get her away without being noticed."

"Do what must be done, but I do not want Glinda harmed." The Leader said. "It's the Wicked Witch's fault that Glinda is living the life she is now. And having that baby around doesn't help either. If you are given the option kill the green witch."

"So what's the plan, Sir?" The Soldier asked, as he gripped his weapon tightly while waiting for an answer.

"We attack at night. When they're asleep." The Leader answered, with a sneer. "I want that baby."

X

Glinda groaned as Elphaba lips applied more pressure. "I still need to thank you for bring our child into the world." Elphaba replied, as she straddled Glinda's hips and continued to trail her mouth downwards. The green witch then began to let her hands roam over Glinda's body sending shocks of arousal over the blonde woman's skin. In turn Glinda moaned loudly and started to slowly move her hips in the attempts to relieve some pressure. Elphaba noticed this gentle movement so she answered her lover's silent wish.

"Oh, Elphie." Glinda whispered, as Elphaba stated to rock. The desk started to squeak as the rocking increased and in turn Elphaba added more pressure. Glinda's legs started to buckle aggressively as her cries became gasps mixed with moans.

"Er, Elphie, oh I'm..." Glinda stumbled, as she felt her body so teetering on the edge. However before Glinda could finish Elphaba quickened her pace. Sending Glinda to scream out in passion.

In only a few seconds Glinda reached her peak and her body went limp, but Elphaba was not done with her lover. Just as quickly she started again.

"Elphaba! Oh sweet Oz! The blonde cried, out as her body was hit with another wave. Tears of pleasure was surfacing in Glinda's eyes as her body was slammed with the overwhelming climax. Once the blonde woman had made this second shout Elphaba gently pulled away slightly and kissed the side of Glinda's face to soothe her. "Oh, Elphaba, I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet." The green witch returned.

"Where's your glasses artichoke?" Glinda asked. "I know you had some when we were at Shiz. I do admit as well you looked pretty damn sexy in them."  
Elphaba gave a small cackle before answering, "I still have them somewhere."

Glinda took off her glasses as Elphaba looked for hers. She looked through one of the dressers for it. Moving aside some clothes she found them. "Aha. I found them."

"In the...dresser. Why do you have them in there?"

Elphaba turned around putting the glasses on. "I don't know." She answered as she watch Glinda taking the stuff she pushed of the desk back on it. The green witch could help but stare at the movements of her lover, she was getting extremely turned on.

Glinda turned to see Elphaba staring at her, "It's not nice to stare." All Elphaba did was blink rapidity.

The blonde giggled at this. "You know you do look sexy in those glasses. You should wear them more often."

Elphaba looked to the mirror on the dresser, "I do?"

Glinda walked right next to her looking in the mirror also, "Yes very. Now kiss me." Elphaba complied by kissing Glinda softly. Glinda moved down to the floor with Elphaba doing the same.

The she pushed against Elphaba making her back touch the cold floor. The green witch shivered at the coldness. "Cold?"

"A little bit." Elphaba answered.

Glinda smirked a little bit, "Let me warm you up then."

Glinda kissed her passionately while she moved her hands up and down her green sides. She put a thigh between her legs and put pressure on her womanhood. Elphaba gasped in pleasure and soon began to rock against it. Glinda moved her hands to Elphaba's breasts to give them attention as well. She then removed her thigh to which Elphaba groaned at the lost of it for the pressure was throbbing. Just then however Glinda suddenly got off of Elphaba.

"Glinda where are you going?"

"No where Elphie. Now turn around on your stomach, then get on you hands and knees." Elphaba looked at Glinda through her glasses but she as she was told. Glinda put her hands on Elphaba's hips and moved until she was really close to Elphaba. Slowly she ground into Elphaba while trailing kisses down her back.

"Glin, please don't...I really need you." Glinda heard the immense arousal in Elphaba's voice so she stop what she was doing and answered her lover's pleads. Elphaba cried out in pleasure. Glinda started to move harder and faster. She even put her own body in it. "So...Close." Glinda then went faster. Soon Elphaba cried out Glinda's name when she came. No longer able to hold herself up Elphaba fell to the ground. She then turned on her back to have Glinda on top of her.

"Glin..." She gasped out when Glinda moved her body against hers.

"You like this?"

"V..very." Glinda kissed her while moving up and down. Elphaba met each thrust with her own hips meeting Glinda's. Elphaba put her arms around her and moved her hands down and up.

The mixture of hands and pressure soon became overwhelming and with a few quick strokes they both came together. Each was breathing hard as they held one another. Elphaba pushed up her glasses as she used what strength she had left to get up into a sitting position while taking Glinda with her.

"That was so nice." Glinda whispered against her green lover's shoulder.

"Yes it was." Elphaba replied, as they just held one another for a while. Only a loud knocking sound interrupted them.

It was the Wizard, "Elphaba? Glinda? I think Esmeralda is hungry. She keeps trying to bite my finger."

Elphaba laughed before answering, "All right, one minute." She then pulled them both to their feet, and they quickly got dressed. "Did she behave?" Elphaba asked, as she opened the door once they were decent.

"She was very good expect for the bitting." The Wizard said, as he handed over the green baby to Glinda. "I'm just grateful she doesn't have any teeth yet."

The green woman soon noticed how fast the sun was setting. "Come on." Elphaba said, as she pulled her father out of the room. "Let me show you where you'll be staying."

"Oh, Elphaba, I can't stay here." The Wizard answered.

"Yes you can." Elphaba replied. "It will be night soon and I don't know much about hot air balloons but I don't think they work well in the dark."

"This is true." The Wizard answered, as he followed her green daughter down the hall. As they walked the Wizard could see Elphaba was thinking of something serious. "What troubles you, Elphaba? And don't say there's nothing wrong because I can see it in your eyes."

"I just can't stop thinking about the Anti- Wicked Witch group. I keep telling myself that everything will be okay but nothing is for sure." Elphaba answered with a heavy sigh. The Wizard felt great concern for his daughter, so he stopped walking and removed something from his belt.

"Take this." The Wizard replied, as he held out a dagger. "If things get really bad you'll need this." Elphaba's eyes trailed over the dagger. It was a beautiful designed weapon that laid safely in a leather sheath. "This was your other father's. Frex gave it to me so I would never forget him. But I can see you need this more than I do. Besides I don't need this dagger to remember Frex. I will always remember him."

"I don't see my other father, Frex, having a weapon." Elphaba said, as she took hold of the dagger and removed it from the sheath to get a better look at the blade.

"Even in death I guess he still surprises you." The Wizard answered, as he watched Elphaba tie the sheath holding the dagger to her own belt. With her long cloak and black attire the weapon was nicely hidden.

"This is true." Elphaba replied, as she pointed to the room up ahead. "You can stay there."

"Thank you, Elphaba." The Wizard said, as he walked up to the door.

"No, thank you." The green witch answered, as she patted the spot where the dagger was. The Wizard gave her a smile before entering the room and gently closing the door.

Elphaba looked at the door for a couple more seconds before sighing and walking back to Glinda and her daughter. She put her hand where the dagger was. "I still can't believe that Frex had a dagger."

"Elphaba." a voice called out. Elphaba stopped walking and turned around to see the Lion walking up to her.

"Lion, how are you doing?"

"All right just a little stressed out. I came to see you to say I have upped the security around here. We have to be cautious now that the group was spotted near here."

Elphaba sighed heavily as the Lion spoke. "Do you want to have guards by your doors, so they will have a harder time getting to the three of you if they do find a way inside?"

Elphaba thought for a moment before replying, "Yes, please, I don't want to take any chances for them to take Glinda or Esmeralda."

He nodded in agreement. "All right, I'll go and get some guards."

Elphaba hugged him before he left and whispered into his ear, "You're a true friend and the best Head of Security ever."

He hugged back then let go, "Thanks."

He then left. Elphaba continued walking back to her room. She opened the door the see Glinda finishing breast feeding Esmeralda. The green witch closed the door. She walked over to them and sat next to Glinda on the bed.

"Do you want to give her a regular bath or an oil bath?" Elphaba asked.

"How about an oil bath today." Elphaba took Esmeralda and took her to the bathroom.

"Glinda could you get me the blue bottle please?"

"Sure." Glinda walked into the bathroom and grabbed the blue bottle on top of the sink. She opened it to smell what fragrance it was. She moaned softly, "Gilkin Rose. One of my favorites."

Elphaba sat on the toilet with Esmeralda sitting naked on her lap with her clothes in a pile next to Elphaba's feet. "Good...do you want to help me or do you want to get ready for bed?"

Glinda kneeled down "I will help you if you help me get ready for bed."

Elphaba smiled at the thought of it, "Deal." So the two witches bathed their daughter in oil. They found out not too long ago that Esmeralda wasn't allergic to water like Elphaba once was. They were out for a walk when it unexpectedly started to rain. Both of them feared for the child so the quickly ran inside the palace to find out that she was unharmed by the rain. So they decided that she could have both regular and oil baths.

Esmeralda cooed as they washed her body. She looked to Elphaba then to Glinda. Elphaba saw looked into her eyes and she gave them a smile of happiness. She then notice that they clouded over. "Glin."

"Hmm?" Glinda looked to Elphaba.

"Look at Esmeralda's eyes."

Glinda did so and her eyebrows drew together in confusion. Soon tears were going down the side of her face not like the ones she gets when she is hungry or just went to the bathroom but actual tears. Both witches gasped at this.

"What is going on?" Esmeralda looked to Elphaba and raised one of her chubby hands to put it on her check but she was short so Elphaba leaned her head down to help her. Once Esmeralda put her hand on she softly moved her thumb in an attempt to comfort her. As soon as it started the tears and the cloudiness disappeared.

"Elphaba, what just happened?" Glinda asked in worry.

"I don't know." The green witch answered. "But I think she's okay now."

Esmeralda then gave a sneeze as and started to make soft babbles as she poked at her brown hair that was covered in oil. Elphaba and Glinda smiled at each other when they saw their child do this.

"She sure loves to play." Glinda pointed out, as she lifted the green baby out from the oil and Elphaba had a towel all ready for her. After wiping the extra oil off Elphaba wrapped the towel around Esmeralda until only her head was showing. She then passed her over to Glinda who gave her an Eskimo kiss before laying her in the crib. Elphaba watched as Glinda still stared deeply at their child.

'She makes such a great Mommy.' Elphaba thought, as she wiped her hands free of oil before walking beside Glinda and kissing her on the cheek. "We are some lucky parents."

"Yes, we are." Glinda replied as she lightly stroked one of Esmeralda's cheeks. "Now if you don't mind could you help me get ready for bed?"

"It would be my pleasure." Elphaba answered, as she touched her lips to Glinda's and slowly began to strip her of her dress. The kiss deepen and before Glinda could think she was in her pink nightgown. The blonde witch then began to pulled at Elphaba's own clothes but she stop suddenly when she felt the hard handle of the dagger. She step away and gave Elphaba a confused a look.

"Elphaba, what is that?" Glinda asked.

"Just some security." The green woman answered, not meeting Glinda's eyes. "Don't worry about it, my sweet."

Glinda sighed out deeply as she peered at Esmeralda's crib. "Are there enough guards around the palace?"

"The Lion said he would get more guards around the palace so there is no need to worry."

Elphaba answered, as she brought Glinda into a tight hug. "Do not fear, my sweet, we're not going to let anything happen to our daughter. Now come on let's get some sleep."

Glinda nodded her head and followed Elphaba to the bed and once in under the sheets the two witches held each other.

X

The guards of the palace stood at high alert, but the Anti-Wicked Witch group were a sneaky group and with great caution the group split up into three units and made it over the palace walls undetected. About an hour later the Lion was checking on the guards.

"How does things look Ronin?" The Lion asked.

"So far so good." Ronin answered with a quick bow.

"Good work. Remember if you see anything that looks funny you call for back up, understand?" The Lion questioned.

"Yes, Lion!" Ronin said. Suddenly the sound of bullets filled the air and the guards hit the ground.

"Damn! Are you all right, Lion?"

"Fine, but we need to warn the others." The Lion answered, as the rounds of bullets only increased.

"That could be a problem." Ronin said as a great explosion was heard not too far away.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A scream was heard where Ronin and the Lion were. Ronin looked to the Lion, "That sounded like someone screaming." 

The Lion went wide eyed, "Get moving now. Get to the Ozmas' room." 

Ronin didn't need to be tell twice he scrambled to his feet despite the heavy fire and yelled, "Men follow me to the Ozmas room." Guards ran after him. Lion got to his feet and followed too. He saw Fiyero joined his side. 

He heard Fiyero say, "Please, by the Unnamed God, let us not be too late." 

Glinda, Elphaba, and Esmeralda were sleeping peacefully when a great boom was heard. Glinda and Elphaba were jarred awake but Esmeralda was not stirred. 

Glinda looked to Elphaba, "What was that?" 

Elphaba got up from the bed, "I don't know."

Glinda followed suit, "Elphie..." 

The green witch held up her hand to silence her, "Shh, I hear something coming this way." They both stayed quiet and they heard footsteps coming closer to their door. Without warning the door flew off its hinges and men in dark clothing came swarming in. 

"Get to the baby." One of them said. Elphaba went in front of them. 

"If you want this baby you're going to have to go through me." Glinda went to Esmeralda crib and whispered a chant to prevent any of them coming through except for her or Elphaba. The group sneered at the thought of one person standing in their way of the baby. 

"And me." Said Glinda her voice strong. One of the soldiers whispered into the leader's ear. 

"I know our main objective right now is to get the baby but if we get Glinda now..." 

"I know" hissed the leader. 

"Glinda you shouldn't be here you should protect the baby." 

Glinda put a hand into Elphaba's hand, "She is protected with a charm and if anything happened to you, I don't know what I will do." 

Elphaba squeezed her hand, "Me too." 

"Get the baby." The group charged forward. Elphaba took a fighting stance, she saw Glinda do the same thing. 

'I never seen her fight before. I hope she can hold her own.' Elphaba didn't think anymore for she started to take out the men with a some punches and kicks. Glinda did the same thing, who knew such a little person could pack a punch? Glinda and Elphaba were doing fine, but then one guy took a short sword out and got Glinda on the side. She cried out in pain and clutched her side. Taking advantage of this he hit her in the back of the head very hard. Glinda was knocked out. Elphaba saw this and ran towards the person in a fury of doing this. 

The guy smirked, "Fury always leads a person to do something stupid." He waited until Elphaba got close enough before running his sword right through her stomach. Elphaba gasped at this.

"Long live the Ozma." He said as he pulled his sword out of her. Elphaba fell to the floor clutching her wound. 

"Sir, we can't get to the baby, something is holding us back." 

The leader growled, "Take Glinda and let's get out of here before the guards get here." The person nearest Glinda reach down and grabbed her. 

"No Glinda." Elphaba whispered. "Get a good look at her Elphaba cause this is the last time you will see her...maybe even alive." 

He laughed as he ran out of the door with Glinda over his shoulder. Elphaba slowly got to her feet despite the serious wound she got. She tried to get to the door but dropped to her knees in pain, "GLINDA!" she screamed.

Minutes later Fiyero, Lion, Ronin, and the Guards came rushing though only to see the Elphaba on her knees and the place trashed. Fiyero ran to her side, "Elphaba, what happened?" 

"Group...came...in. Tried...to...get...Esmeralda...but...got...Glinda." She gasped in each breath she took. 

"Damn it, Elphaba, I'm sorry if we gotten here sooner Glinda would still be here." 

Elphaba looked to the crib and said a chant to get the protection spell Glinda had on it. Fiyero looked over Elphaba she was a very pale green when he looked to her stomach he lots of blood.

"Get her help now. She is bleeding badly. Its all right Elphaba we are going get you help. Just hold on." 

"Esmeralda, please." Elphaba looked to Fiyero who was very blurry to her. 

Fiyero just held on to her, "Hold on." The Lion was the one to get Esmeralda out of her crib to his surprise she was still asleep. "Well I'll be. She slept through this." Elphaba tried to hold on but the pain and the lost of blood caused her to faint.

When Glinda awoke from being knocked out she found herself in a strange room that was lit by candles. She stood up to find her hands were chained in front of her as some tight bandages were wrapped around her side from where the short sword had wounded her. Faint whispers could also be heard through out the room. 

"Glad you could join us, your Goodness." A voice sneered at her. Glinda looked up to see who was talking to her. She gasped in complete shock when she saw who was addressing her. 

"Boq! Is that you?" 

"Surprise." He retorted. 

"You're the leader of the Anti-Wicked Witch group?" Glinda replied. "But...but why?"

"Not having a heart changes a person. You can thank your green freak of a lover for that." Boq spat, as he stood up and walked over to her. "My group and I are going to make sure that abomination you call a child gets destroyed!" 

"By Oz, don't hurt my baby!" Glinda begged, as tears of panic started to surface behind her eyes.

"Where is she?" 

"Your child is not here. That damn field you put up stopped us from doing our job." Boq spat. 

"Oh thank the Unnamed God." Glinda replied. Suddenly Boq grabbed her chains and pulled her closer to him. 

"That's not to say we won't finish the job. And with Elphaba being the way she is well..." 

"What are you talking about?" Glinda demanded her voice concerned. "What wrong with her?" 

"Oh yeah, you were knocked out so you didn't see it." Boq answered with a cruel chuckle. "Well your precious Elphie was run through the gut with a sword." 

Glinda's hands began to tremble as she soaked in what Boq just said, "You're lying." She answered, after a few moments. 

"Glinda I might not have a heart any longer, but I don't lie." Boq replied. 

The blonde witch could only cover her face with her hands and quietly began to cry. Through the tears she was able to ask, "What do you hope to get out of this?" 

"I don't want to kill you Glinda. Only Elphaba and your green child must die. Then you and I can be together." Boq answered. 

"Are you mad?" Glinda shouted. "I don't love you! And killing my lover and child will not make me love you!" 

"We'll see." Boq answered. "Who knows after I saw how Elphaba looked when she was stabbed maybe we just have to kill your child."

X

"Sweet Oz we're losing her!" Ronin said, as he felt Elphaba's pulse. 

"I don't care what you do just don't lose her." Fiyero answered, his voice fearful. 

"I can't do much I'm not a Doctor." Ronin shot back. "I can only do my best and try to stop the bleeding." 

"Lion get the palace nurse." Fiyero ordered. 

Suddenly the Wizard stormed into the room. When he saw the situation in front of him he rushed to Elphaba's side, "By Oz! Elphaba! Oh, God!" The Wizard shouted. "What happened?" 

"She was stabbed by one of the Anti-Wicked Witch members." Ronin answered. 

"I want those members found and executed!" The Wizard yelled as he held his daughter's hand. "She's so cold." 

The nurse was soon in the room but she had limited supplies. "I'm sorry." She said, "I can't stop the bleeding fully." 

"We need a more experience Doctor if Elphaba's going to pull through." The Wizard said, as he looked up at Fiyero. 

Suddenly Fiyero's eyes widen as the Doctor for the job sprang to his mind. "We need Doctor Bananas and fast."

"Well what are we waiting for let's get her to this Dr. Bananas." The Wizard said, as he picked up Elphaba. 

Fiyero nodded, "Let's go." He ran out of the room with the Wizard and Elphaba behind him and Ronin, the Lion with Esmeralda in his arms bringing up the rear.

Glinda was still trying to grasp the fact that Boq is the leader of the group and that Elphaba was stabbed in the stomach. Boq grabbed her left hand. He went for the ring Elphaba made Glinda. Glinda struggled but she was still a little weak from her wound. "You leave that ring along." 

"Or you'll what? What can you do your chained up." Boq sneered, as he ripped of the ring. 

"No." She looked to him in anger, "Give that back." 

He tossed it up in the air and caught. "You won't be needing it anyways." 

"You bastard." She spat. One of the men in the room drew he sword and put it to her chest. 

"You watch your tongue Glinda or I will...""Or you will put a sword through me. Please like that has never happen to me before." He gripped it tighter Glinda saw this so she goaded him to see if he would do it. "Come on what are you afraid of? Can't do it can you? Scaredy cat." The guy's eyes twitched at the taunts. 

"Don't do it she's just trying..." Boq started. 

"To piss him off, yeah that's right." She shrugged her shoulders. "But he can't do it. Boq you got a bunch of wussies I think." The man snapped and pushed his sword right through her. 

"No." yelled Boq. He ran to the man, grabbed him by the neck and snapped it in a fury. 

Glinda looked to the sword, "Well what do you know. He did it but at the cost of his life." Boq quickly pulled out the sword. Glinda grunted a little bit. All of a sudden she was hit with immense pain in her stomach. She went to the ground everything going black.

Boq threw the lifeless body of his solider to the ground, "Damn it." He turned to he his second man. "Get me the healer and quick." The man ran out. Boq turned to Glinda, "I see what you tried to do Glinda but it won't work..." Glinda didn't hear the rest for she fainted. 

X

Elphaba was floating in and out of conscious. She heard bits and pieces each time she came too. "Got here just in time...lost her...baby is fine..." Elphaba felt some one hold her hand and stroking it then a pain in her chest. 'Where is that coming from?' Then she realized where it was coming from. "Glinda." She whispered before losing total conscious. Elphaba didn't know how long she had been out but she felt someone stroke her forehead right about her eyebrow where that scar was from the rock hitting her. 

"Elphie." The person whispered into her ear. Elphaba groaned a little bit. She heard a giggle,

"Come on Elphie wake up, please." The green witch snapped her eyes open to see Glinda hunched over her. 

"Glinda." she said breathlessly. 

"Hey you." Glinda replied. Elphaba sat up with a little pain in her stomach. She clutched it with Glinda helping her up in a sitting position. Elphaba looked around to see everything was black.

"Glinda where are we?" 

"In your mind I think. Elphaba is it true?" Elphaba looked to her with confusion. 

"Is what true?" Glinda started to cry. 

"That you got stabbed through the stomach." Elphaba put Glinda into a soothing hug. She didn't want to lie to Glinda because for one thing she would spot it and for another she just didn't want to lie. 

"Yes I did." Glinda gripped tighter but grunted a little bit from her own pain. Elphaba caught it so she pulled Glinda back with a look of concern in her eyes. "Glin are you hurt?" Glinda stood up and held her hand out for Elphaba. Elphaba took it and with a little difficulty she got up. "Glin."  
Glinda thought about telling Elphaba what happened to her but she decide that Elphaba need to know about Boq. 

"Elphaba I found out who the leader of the Anti-Wicked Witch group." Elphaba was intrigued by this but she cared more about Glinda then the group right about now. 

"Really...who is it?" 

Glinda breathed deeply before replying, "Boq."

"Boq?" Elphaba repeated in shock.

Glinda nodded, "He took my ring." Elphaba looked to her left hand and saw the ring was missing. 

"Damn him. But Glinda I'm worried about you. You didn't answer my question. Are you hurt?"

Glinda looked into her brown eyes to see immense concern for her. She bit her lip, "Yeah I am." Elphaba eyes flashed, "Where are you hurt?" Elphaba knew she got hit in the side by the short sword but she wondered if something else happened. 

"Um I got cut on my side and a sword through my chest." 

"WHAT?!" yelled Elphaba as Glinda jumped from the force of Elphaba's voice. 

"Elphaba, please, don't yell." Glinda replied. 

"You were stabbed in the chest and you're telling me not to yell?" Elphaba asked. 

"I'm all right. At least I'm pretty sure I am. The solider who did it didn't get a good shot at me." Glinda said, as she took one of the green woman's hands into her own. "Elphie, I have to go now. You're waking up. Get better, my love." 

"I will if you will." Elphaba answered. "Don't worry, my sweet, as soon as I'm well I'm going to come find you.""Okay." Glinda replied, as watched as Elphaba started to get blurrier until she was gone completely. 

"Look she's waking up!" The Wizard's voice could be heard saying. When the green witch opened her eyes she saw a group of faces watching her. She tried to get up a little but the Wizard touched her shoulder. "Rest, my daughter, you have lost a lot of blood." 

"Where...am I?" Elphaba asked. 

"You're in Dr. Bananas hospice." The Lion answered, as he was holding baby Esmeralda. The green babe was curled up sleeping against his mane. "She was able to help you just in time." 

"I need to get to Glinda." Elphaba said, as she tried to get up again. 

"You have to rest." Fiyero answered. "Your body is in no mood to get up." 

"But.." 

"No buts, young lady, you stay in that bed and rest." The Wizard replied. "You're no good to us wounded." 

Elphaba gave them all a weak smile. She knew they were right. She would just have to wait, until she got her strength back.

X

When Glinda awoke she saw what had to be the Anti-Wicked Witch group's nurse finishing the last of her stitches. "She's finally awake, Sir." The nurse said, as she started to wrap some bandages around the wound. 

"Leave us." Boq ordered the nurse as he turned to the rest of his guards and said, "Make a few rounds around the area, lock the doors, and then set up the night traps." The guards bowed quickly and left. 

"Where's my ring?" Glinda whispered. 

"Never you mind." Boq sneered, as he approached her and stroked her cheek. Glinda would have pulled away, but she was too weak to do anything just yet. "Glinda, don't hate me for what I'm doing." This time his voice was gentle. 

"You're planning to kill my lover and my child. It's hard not to hate what you're doing." Glinda replied. 

"Don't worry, Glinda, you'll have more children." Boq answered. "Children who do not hold the green tint of abomination." 

"That's my daughter you're talking about." Glinda snapped. "Besides I still don't know why you have such a problem with Elphaba being in power." 

"The people of Oz should not have a Wicked Witch as their Ozma!" Boq growled. "The rulers of Oz should be you and I." 

"Sweet Oz, Boq, you have to let me go!" Glinda replied, her voice desperate. "I don't love you. I DON'T love you." 

Suddenly Boq grabbed Glinda by her hair and jerked her head up and said, "Don't say that! I'm not evil. I'm doing the right thing." 

"Murdering Elphaba and Esmeralda is not the right thing!" Glinda answered, back her voice clearly in pain. 

"Elphaba will either die from the wound she has now, or I will cut her head off myself with my own ax!" Boq yelled, as he let go of the blonde witch's hair. 

"Do you really think you can win?" Glinda asked. 

"Of course I do." Boq answered. "I can't die. I'm made of Tin, but Elphaba can. And when she's dead you and I can be together." 

Glinda didn't met his eyes. She was too upset about what she knew Boq would do to Elphaba and Esmeralda if he had the chance. Boq then checked to see if her chains were set then walked away and out the door. He soon came to his second in command. The man who was the leader of the team who broke inside the palace, and the same one who stabbed Elphaba. 

"Good evening, Sir Boq." He greeted him. 

"Good evening, Sean." Boq answered before lowering his voice. "Sean, I need you to keep a close eye on Glinda." 

"I will do that, Sir." Sean replied. 

"And when she seems a little better take her to my bedroom, understand?" Boq asked. 

"It will be done." Sean answered, with a salute. 

"Good," And with that Boq walked away out of sight.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 

Sean ran to the room Glinda was in. He walked in to find Glinda saying a chant to release the chains on her hand. 

"That won't work. Boq was smart enough to get chains that won't break with magic." He closed the door and locked it. "The only way to get free is a key Boq has." Glinda didn't say except tugging on the chains softly. Sean chuckled at Glinda as he sat down in a chair. "I was waiting for some witty comeback that I heard you were famous for." 

Glinda looked to him with a raised eyebrow, "What are you doing here?" Sean leaned back in the chair to get comfortable. "Boq wanted me to keep a close eye on you and to move you to his bedroom when you get better." 

Glinda rolled her eyes, "Great just great." 

"I have to tell you something." Sean said. 

Glinda leaned against the wall and looked to him. "What do you want to say?" Sean was going to say he stabbed Elphaba just to see what her reaction was going to be. 

"I stabbed Elphaba in the stomach." Glinda jumped to her feet.

"What?" Sean saw the fury in her eyes just like Elphaba had when she charged him. 

He got up from the chair. "You heard me. You should have seen the look on her face when I did it. Shock mixed with pain." Glinda tried to get closer to him but the chains stopped her from doing it. She wanted to rip him to pieces for what he did to Elphaba. 

"You son of a bitch. You could have killed her." 

He sneered, "You sound like she survived it." The pain in her chest was keeping her from saying anything. She fell to knees crying.

"Elphie." she sobbed. Sean went back to his chair to enjoy the scene playing out in front of him.

Glinda put her head down to the ground and cried herself to sleep. 

X

Elphaba was holding Esmeralda in her arms as was softly stroked the babe's cheek. "You must be your mother's child if you slept through that."

Esmeralda giggled a little bit in response. Elphaba looked into her blue eyes. She teared up a little bit because her eyes were like Glinda's. Even though Esmeralda was just a baby she sensed something was wrong with her Mama. She also felt that something was wrong with her other mother for she didn't see a mane of gold anywhere. Esmeralda put one of her own hands on Elphaba's hand that was caressing her. Elphaba stopped moving her hand she peered into her eyes and saw something in there that she couldn't describe.

"What is the matter, my sweet?" Esmeralda just cooed as if to comfort her. Elphaba leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much." She heard Esmeralda making a soft popping noise. Elphaba looked to see her moving her lips like she want to kiss her. Elphaba leaned down and Esmerlada kissed her on the cheek with a little drool. Elphaba chuckled at this. "Thank you." Esmeralda laughed and smiled too. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Elphaba said. The door opened to reveal Fiyero. He closed the door and made his way over to the two green people. He then sat down with a tired smile. 

"How are you doing, Elphaba?" 

"I'm doing okay." 

Fiyero turned to the baby, "And how are you doing Esmeralda?" He asked as he ruffled her hair. Esmerlada happily gargled in response. "That is good to hear." Esmeralda made a motion to him that she wanted to be held by him. He turned to Elphaba, "May I?" 

She nodded, "By all means, Uncle Fiyero." He smiled as he took Esmeralda in his arms. He sat her down on his lap and he blew on her neck making noises. Esmeralda shrieked with laughter at this. Elphaba chuckled at the play between them. "You will make a great father Fiyero." 

Fiyero stopped, "You think?" with a hint of sadness in his eyes. The green witch put a soothing hand on his arm. 

"Definitely." She laid back on the head board, "I found out who the head of the Anit-Wicked Witch group is." 

Fiyero saw that Esmeralda was starting to get tired again so he held her in his arms and then he gently swayed her. "Who is it?" 

Elphaba closed her eyes trying not to think of the pain in her stomach. "Boq." Fiyero stopped what he was doing to which Esmeralda protested by squirming slightly. 

"Boq?!" he exclaimed as he started to rock Esmerlada again. 

"I know." she whispered. Fiyero saw that Elphaba was very tired so he got to his feet.

"Do you mind if I take Esmeralda for a little bit. I will make sure she gets something to eat." Elphaba bit her lip in worry. "Don't worry I will take good care of her."

Elphaba gave in, "Okay, but don't' leave the hospice." 

"I won't." He leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. "Now get some rest...you definitely need it." 

He held Esmeralda out for Elphaba. She leaned up from where she was to kiss her check and whispered, "I love you." Then she rested her head down on the pillow. Fiyero quietly made his way out. He went to the Lion to tell him of what Elphaba just told him. Elphaba fell asleep when her head hit the pillow. 

She felt someone caressing the side of her face. She groaned and moved her head to get away from it. "Go away. I just want to get some sleep." 

"Jeez, Elphie, if you feel that way I'll leave." Glinda said, in a mock hurt tone. Elphaba snapped open her eyes to see Glinda getting up from her sitting position she had beside her. Elphaba quickly shot her hand out to get Glinda's hand. Once she got it she pulled Glinda down on top of her. 

"I'm sorry..I thought you were somebody else."Glinda laughed but was cut off mid laugh by a kiss. "I miss you." Elphaba said after they were done kissing. 

"Me too. I miss you and Esmeralda." She laid her head down on her lover's chest. "How is she?"  
Elphaba wrapped her arms around Glinda. 

"She is doing fine. She misses her mother but other then that she is fine." Glinda sighed softly now knowing that her child was doing good. 

The blonde witch got up from the embrace. "Join me." Elphaba got to her elbows to find she was in their bedroom at the palace. 

"Glin." 

"Hmm?" 

Elphaba looked over the room. "Why are we in our bedroom?" Glinda also looked over the room then she looked to Elphaba and shrugged her shoulders. 

"I don't know. I guess one of us wanted to be in our bedroom." 

Elphaba got off the bed and went to Glinda's side. "That sound plausible." She turned to Glinda "So what did you want me to join you with?" Glinda started to unbutton her green lover's dress but didn't respond. Elphaba smiled and did the same thing to Glinda. They were soon both naked. Elphaba gathered Glinda into her arms. She softly traced Glinda's scar over her eye as she does so often even like she does with Esmeralda. She saw Glinda close her eyes and a smile creeping up on her face. She bend down and kissed the blonde on the lips. Glnda wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck and drew her closer. 

"This a dream right?" Elphaba asked, as she broke the kiss.

"I'm afraid so." Glinda whispered back, as she pulled the green witch back for another kiss.

As the lips met bodies slowly tumbled to the ground. The touches were gentle and soft almost hypnotic. Elphaba caressed Glinda's body causing the blonde to shiver. 

"I know this is just in my mind, but I don't care." Elphaba whispered, as she cupped Glinda's face before lowering her hand to massage one of Glinda's breasts.

The touch became more demanding with every second causing the blonde witch to close her eyes and place her own hand on Elphaba's that was massage her and forced the green woman to increase her pressure. When Glinda gave a moan and began moving her hips in want. But before Elphaba could reach her goal her face suddenly changed. Glinda could tell by looking into her green lover's eyes that she was in great pain.

"Elphie?" Glinda questioned in concern. Elphaba grabbed her gut and when she removed her hand it was covered in blood. "Elphie!" Glinda shouted. 

"I'm sorry, my sweet." Elphaba answered, as she started to get blurry. "I'm being called back for some reason." 

When Elphaba opened her eyes she saw the Wizard shouting, "Her stitches broke! She's bleeding bad!" 

"I don't understand. She was doing so well." Fiyero answered as he ran inside the room still holding baby Esmeralda. Dr. Bananas followed close behind him. 

"Don't worry, Elphaba, we're going to stop your bleeding." The Ape replied, as she stuck a needle in the green woman's arms. "You'll be all right." Before Elphaba knew it her world turned black.

X

"Stop your crying and drink this." Sean spat, as he got up from his chair and held out a cup. 

"What is it?" Glinda asked as she picked up her head slightly. 

"It will help kill any bacteria that could have gotten into you're body from the sword wound." Sean replied. 

"I don't want it." Glinda retorted, as she pushed his hand away. 

"If you don't drink it you might die. Then you will never see your green freak of a lover or child." Sean answered.. Glinda gave him a hard look, but took the cup and drank what was inside. "You're smarter than you look." Sean whispered, as he took the cup back and noticed her stitches were holding up extremely well. 

"What are you looking at?" Glinda asked, her voice stern. 

"Nothing." Sean lied, as he checked Glinda's chains before taking his post on the other side of the room like before.

Glinda could only sigh in sadness. She longed to hold Esmeralda in her arms again as Elphaba held her. Her mind kept going back to seeing Elphaba's hand covered in blood while her face was consumed by pain. She wondered if her green lover was okay. The question would have to be unanswered for now. 

"Why do you hate Elphaba so much?" Glinda asked suddenly to Sean. 

The guard raised his head and chuckled a little before saying, "Do you really have to ask? She's a Wicked woman for crying out loud. Sweet Oz, you saw what she did to those monkeys, and not to mention she threw the Wizard from power. Then she gets you pregnant with her green monster of a child and you ask why I hate her?" 

"I think you're insane." Glinda replied, "First of all she gave those monkeys the power to fly. She didn't torture them. Second, the Wizard stepped down from power on his own. And third I was overjoyed when I found out I was pregnant with Elphaba's baby. Do you really think you and your group is going to win?" Glinda asked. 

"Our leader Boq can't die. Your leader, Elphaba, is dying or dead from a sword wound. You tell me who has the better chance?" Sean asked, with a evil grin. Glinda didn't say anything as she turned away from his gaze. "Exactly." Sean added, when Glinda didn't respond back. A knock was heard on the door. Sean got from his chair and made it to the door. He opened it to see Boq come walking in. "Sir." He saluted Boq. 

Boq looked over Glinda as she was staring at the ground not wanting to make any of their gazes.

"How is she doing?" Whispered Boq. 

"Her wounds are healing nicely, and she just drank that tonic." 

"Good, bring her to my room." He then left to make preparations.

Sean walked over to Glinda. "You are being sent to Boq's quarters. 

"I don't want to be by that asshole." Glinda replied. Sean pulled on her chains bringing her face to face with him. 

"I don't know what he sees in you, but you are lucky that you're alive." He let the chains go. "If it were up to me I would have killed you to make that green thing suffer." He then unhooked the chains from wall. 

Glinda wasn't intimated from this even though she should have been. "I have been through that all ready thank you very much." Glinda said coldly. Sean pulled Glinda out the door and to Boq's quarters. The chains cut into her wrist but she didn't give into the pain.

"Well then we don't want to repeat it now do we." He hissed as he pulled tighter. Glinda didn't respond back but she did glare at him when he wasn't looking. Sean stopped in front of the door, "Here we are." 

Glinda sighed silently, 'Here we go.' Sean opened the door to see Boq sitting on the bed. He pulled Glinda in and Glinda stumbled a little bit as she walked in. Boq jumped to his feet. 

"Thank you Sean now go and rest you deserve it." He patted his back.

Sean stumbled over his words, "I...Thank...You." He quickly ran out so no one could see his face. Boq closed the door and turned to the blonde witch. 

"Why don't we get those awful chains off of you." Boq went to get the key that was on the dresser. 

"How kind of you Boq." Glinda said sarcastically. 

Boq didn't catch the sarcasm in her voice for he thought she was being kind. Glinda quickly scanned the room to find anything to help her escape. She spotted a fire poker. 'Perfect.' Boq then took Glidna's hands into his own. He unlocked the chains and they fell to the floor in a pile. Glinda quickly withdrew her hands from his and rubbed her wrist. 

"Now Glinda is that any way to treat me. I saved you from dying and I took those chains off of you." 

Glinda knew what she had to do and she really didn't want to do it but to get to Elphaba and Esmeralda she had to.  
She sighed, "I'm sorry Boq. You're right." The blonde looked to him with seduction in her eyes. "How could I ever make it up to you?" 

"I could think of some things." He leaned into Glinda and kissed her. Glinda wanted to slap him or throw up after this was done. 

'Please forgive me Elphaba.' She moved back to the poker never breaking the kiss. To make sure Boq didn't notice anything she kissed harder. Boq took this as an invitation and wrapped his arms around her waist. Glinda wanted the kiss to end. Thankfully her back hit the wall near the poker. Boq broke the kiss and was breathless. 

"That was so much better than I imagined." Boq answered. Glinda wanted to spit right there but she had to stay in character of wanting him. 

"I know." she purred, "That was so much better than Elphaba. I better you're better in bed than her too." 

Boq smiled happily at the thought he was better than Elphaba. He leaned down again and kissed with much more vigor this time. Glinda put one hand around his neck and the other went to the poker. The blonde witch gripped it tightly before bring up with a lot of strength across his head. Boq went down to the floor unconscious before he hit it. Glinda was breathing heavily, then she spat on the ground.

"That was so gross and disgusting." Glinda dropped the poker to the ground and quickly ran out of the room. She went down a very dark hallway. Glinda soon stopped. "Okay I don't know where the hell I am." An idea came to her. She held out her hand palm up and whispered a chant. A green ball of light appeared. "To Elphaba and Esmeralda." she said. The green ball shot off down the hall and Glinda quickly followed.

The blonde followed it down twist and turns dimly lighting up the path to her lover and child. Glinda didn't notice a rope that was a few inches off the floor so when she stepped on it. Three arrows came shooting at her. One missed her completely with another one grazed her side. Glinda stopped running for a second but in that second the last one went straight through her shoulder. Glinda bit her lip to suppress a scream that was aching to get out. Glinda went to her left shoulder to feel the arrow was still in her shoulder. The ball of light stopped moving as if it was waiting for her to move. "Damn, I have to get that removed but right now I need to get out of here." Glinda started to run with the arrow in her shoulder.

Half an hour later she saw it going to a door. Glinda felt a rush of joy for she knew she was almost out of this place. Glinda was almost to the door when a pain shot through her right side. Glinda looked to it to see a sword in it. With a grimace she moved so the sword was out of it and was now dripping her blood to the ground. Glinda opened the door to feel the rush of cool air meeting her face. The blonde saw the ball move through a forest. Quickly as she could with her new wounds she made it to the forest. Glinda didn't know how long she was going through the forest but she knew she couldn't take it much longer. Glinda stopped near a tree, her breathing labored. The green ball noticed that its creator wasn't near it. So it went back to where Glinda was. She broke the tip of the arrow that was coming out of her shoulder. Then she reached around the back and pulled. Glinda grunted in pain and she threw it down to the ground. She soon fell to her knees to weak from blood loss to do anything. "Find help." she gasped. The ball of light shot through the forest to get someone's attention. "Elphie...Esmeralda." Glinda then fainted. 

X

Fiyero was standing outside of the hospice with the Lion. They wanted to get some fresh air after Dr. Bananas was working on Elphaba. 

"I hope she is all right?" Fiyero whispered. Just then the Lion hit him on the shoulder. "Fiyero am I seeing things or is that a green ball of light?" Fiyero looked to where the Lion was pointing to and indeed he saw a green ball of light that was racing towards them.

"What the hell?" Fiyero asked, as the green ball shot very close to their faces. After giving a higher pitched scream then he would have liked Fiyero swung his fists at it. But the green ball kept returning. 

"Fiyero, I don't think it's going to harm us." The Lion said, as he placed a hand on Fiyero's shoulder. The ball darted away but when they didn't follow came back again. "I think it want us to follow it." The Lion added as he pulled Fiyero along as they both started to follow the ball.

X

About three hours passed Sean deciding to visit how Boq was doing with Glinda. "Sir, sir, I hate to interrupt you but... SIR!" Sean shouted when his leader on the floor unconscious. With some rough shaking he was able to wake Boq. 

"Sean? Sean, is that you?" Boq asked. 

"Sir, what happened?" Sean questioned as he look about the room. 

"I was with Glinda and then we started to kiss and...she...she...that bitch!" Boq shouted, as he slowly got to his feet. "She hit me on the head! And...damn now she's gone! She's probably escaped by now." 

"Sir, what do you think we should do?" 

"We have to leave here, or they'll will come back and raid this place. Then we will be all done for." Boq answered, as he went to the door. "Sean, call the rest of the guards and have them start evacuate the building." 

"But, Sir, where will we go?" Sean questioned. 

"I'm not sure." Boq admitted. "But we must leave now to insure our safety. If we stay here we're be captured for sure. Now go and spread the word we're are evacuating the area!" 

"Yes...Sir!" Sean answered, as he ran out of the room. 

After Sean had left Boq's mouth twitched in anger as he thought back to how Glinda had tricked him. "You think you've won, don't you Glinda?" Boq whispered his voice thick. "Well you haven't because my group and I have just gotten started and you will be mine Glinda."

X

The Lion and Fiyero had been following the green ball for quite some time and still had no idea where is was leading them. Just before Fiyero suggested they turn back the Lion pointed to something" 

"Sweet Oz, Fiyero look it's Glinda!" The Lion yelled, as he ran to her. She was unconscious in a heap on the ground. "And she's hurt!" The Lion added, as he threw the blonde witch over his shoulder.

"We have to get her back to the hospice and fast." Fiyero answered, as he looked over her wounds. 

"Let's go then!" The Lion said as they started back. Once they disappeared from sight the green ball faded into nothing.

X

The Wizard was rocking Esmeralda as he watched over Elphaba who still hadn't woken up from the needles Dr. Bananas had given her. The Wizard sighed out deeply as he looked down at his granddaughter and saw she was asleep. She was slightly drooling on his coat however, and this made him smile and pat her head. His grin changed back into a frown just as quickly when his eyes rested again on Elphaba. All anyone could do now is wait. 

X

Much time had passed before the Lion and Fiyero neared the hospice. And when the Lion noticed this he said, "Fiyero, run up ahead and try to find Br. Bananas or Nurse Steppe so they can get a room set for Glinda when I get there. Her wounds aren't terrible, but the sooner they are taken care of the better." Fiyero nodded ans spirted off as fast as he could. 

X

Two hours passed before Glinda opened her eyes to see she was in a hospice bed and two big blue eyes were staring at her. Nurse Steppe smiled when she saw the blonde witch took in her surroundings. 

"How are you feeling?" The Wolf asked. 

"I'm a little sore but I'm okay." Glinda answered, after she looked down at her wounds and saw they were all bandaged up. "I'm just glad to be away from Boq. He has truly snapped." 

"Yes, we were extremely sad to hear Boq was a traitor." Nurse Steppe replied. 

"How is Elphaba and Esmeralda?" Glinda asked. Just then the door to her room opened and The Wizard walked inside with Esmeralda in his arms.

"Look!" He whispered to Esmeralda. "You're Mommy is finally awake." Glinda smile in sneer joy when she saw her child. The Wizard wasted no time placing the green baby in her arms. When Esmeralda saw Glinda she made high pitched babbles in excitement. 

"I'll leave you three alone." Nurse Steppe said, as she quietly left the room.

"Thank you so much for watching her." Glinda said, as she kissed the top of Esmeralda's head. 

"No trouble at all. She still likes to bite fingers though sometimes." The Wizard answered, with a grin of his own. 

"Where's Elphaba?" Glinda asked. 

"She's still not doing well I'm afraid." The Wizard answered after a few moments. "She lost a lot of blood, and well now we play the waiting game." 

"But she'll be okay, right?" Glinda said. 

The Wizard just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "It's up in the air right now. But Elphaba is one tough Witch. Her body is strong." Glinda nodded her head knowing The Wizard's words were right. Still Glinda wanted to see Elphaba and be by her side. Glinda shifted Esmeralda into one arm and pulled the bed sheets off of her. "Whoa, hold on here. You're still hurt and you don't want to injury yourself even further." The Wizard said when he noticed Glinda getting out of the bed. Glinda got out of bed in pain but she didn't care. 

"I know but I want to be by Elphaba." Esmeralda sided with her grandpa by protesting in baby gibberish.

"See even Essie sides with me. Please Glinda try and rest for a little bit longer." 

Glinda rocked Esmeralda as she raised an eyebrow at the nickname the Wizard gave her daughter.

"Essie?" 

The Wizard scratched the side of his head, "Yeah you don't mind do you?" 

Glinda shook her head no, "Its perfect for her." Glinda then started to walk toward the door. The Wizard stepped in front of her. 

"Glinda please." He pleaded with her. Esmeralda made a move to him. "I guess she wants to be held by you." She then put Esmeralda into The Wizard's arms. He look to Glinda and she had those pleading eyes that Elphaba couldn't resists. He looked to his granddaughter and she had the same ones Glinda had. He sighed, "You're supposed to be siding with me. I thought we talked about that when your mother woke up." Esmeralda gurgled and looked to her mommy. Glinda winked at her as she blew her a kiss. Esmeralda smiled happily, she somehow knew her grandpa gave in. Nobody could resist those looks they gave. "Fine we will go to Elphaba." Both Glinda and Esmerlada chuckled. Glinda walked out the door with Esmeralda and The Wizard right behind her. "She is just two doors down from your room." Glinda was in front of the door when her wounds shot through with pain. Glinda collapsed in pain. The Wizard ran as fast as he could to her side. "Glinda." 

"It hurts really bad all of a sudden." Esmeralda squirmed restlessly knowing her mommy was in pain.

"I'm going to get Dr. Bananas. Do you think you can take Essie?" The pain subside for now so Glinda shook her head yes. Glinda took Esmeralda into her arms and the Wizard rushed to find the Ape. Esmeralda stroked Glinda's neck in an attempt to sooth her. Glinda kisses her forehead.

"Come on lets go see Mama." Glinda slowly got up and opened the door to Elphaba's room. Fiyero was talking quietly with the Lion about what to do with Boq when the door opened. 

Fiyero jumped from the chair, "Glinda your awake." 

She smiled, "Yeah." 

"But you should be resting." The Lion added. 

The blonde witch saw her lover laying on the bed. She gasped in shock to see her such a pale green. "Elphie." She went to the bed and sat on the edge. 

Fiyero looked to the Lion silently talking with him. The Lion was the first to leave. Fiyero turned to Glinda, "We will leave you guys alone for a little bit." The he too left. 

"Oh Elphie." Glinda started to cry.

Esmeralda felt a tear drop fall on her cheek. She looked up to see her mommy crying. She then looked to her other mother, Esmeralda felt like she had to do something. She closed her eyes. Suddenly she started to glow green. Glinda looked down to she her daughter glowing.

"Essie?" Then Elphaba started to glow the same color as Esmeralda. Glinda didn't know what to do she just looked back and for between her daughter and lover. This lasted for a couple of minutes before they both stopped glowing. Glinda brought Esmeralda closer to her. She started to panic when Esmeralda had her eyes close. But when she opened them to show tired blue eyes Glinda hugged her tightly and then she kissed her on the cheek. Esmeralda smiled then yawned greatly before closing her eyes again. 'What just happened here?' Glinda thought. The blonde witch felt the bed move she looked up to see Elphaba looking back at her. 

"Glinda? Are you really here or am I just dreaming again?" 

Glinda moved closer to the green witch again in pain but she didn't care right now, Elpbaba was awake. 

"No, you're not dreaming. You're awake right now. How are you doing?" 

Elphaba shifted to a sitting position she noticed that she was not in any kind of pain. "Surprisedly not in pain." She looked to Glinda, "How could that be?"

Glinda looked down at Esmeralda and her mind quickly remember what the little baby had done. How she was glowing and caused Elphaba to glow as well. 

"I think Esmeralda cured you." Glinda answered. "Just before you woke up Esmeralda started to glow a green color then you started to as well. Then only after a minute or two you woke up. I have no idea how but I really think she did." 

Elphaba looked down at Esmeralda in awe. "Wow, thank you little one." Elphaba whispered to her daughter before lifting her gaze to really focus on her blonde lover. "Glinda, what happened to you? Those wounds look fresh." 

"Well you see when I was captured by Boq..." Glinda began. 

"Did Boq do this to you?" Elphaba asked, as she caressed Glinda's cheek, trying to keep her voice calm. 

"No, he didn't." Glinda answered back. "When I was escaping they had some traps around and some arrows got me." 

"Oh, my sweet, I'm happy you're made it out of there." Elphaba replied. "By the looks of your wounds they seem to be healing nicely. But how did you ever escape?" 

Glinda bit her bottom lip as she thought how to explain this gently to Elphaba. "I had to act." Glinda said quickly. 

"You had to act?" The green witch questioned. "What do you mean?" 

"I...well...you see..." Glinda stumbled. "I had to pretend to want Boq, so he would let his guard down." 

"Want Boq?" Elphaba asked, as her eyes shifted side to side before it hit her. "OH, that's...err.." 

"I know." Glinda finished for her. "I wanted so badly to slap him and throw up." 

"What did he do to you?" Elphaba asked, her voice was a little anger as she thought about Boq's hands roaming over Glinda's body. 

"We kissed that was it." Glinda replied. "I hit him over the head before he could do anything else."

"Well it could have been worst. But I'm so glad you're here and you're safe." Elphaba answered, as she pulled Glinda into a loose hug so Esmeralda wouldn't be squished. "I have missed you so much." 

"I have missed you too." Glinda whispered, as she felt Esmeralda stir. "Look Essie is waking up." 

"Essie?" Elphaba questioned. 

"Do you like it? Your father came up with her little nickname." Glinda replied. 

"It's cute." Elphaba admitted with a grin. "I like it." When Esmeralda saw her Mama was awake she squeaked and lifted her arms up. 

"Someone wants to say hello." Glinda said, as she passed Esmeralda into Elphaba's arms. 

Elphaba immediately held Esmeralda close to her and placed a tender kiss on the green baby's head. "I would really like to know how this little green bean cured me. Do you think it's because of power in the engagement ring I gave you?" 

"Maybe." Glinda said, as she sighed out deeply, before looking at her left hand.

"What's wrong, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, as she peered at her lover. 

"Boq still has my engagement ring." Glinda said. "I wish I could get it back somehow." 

Elphaba then leaned over and placed a light kiss on Glinda's lips then said, "Boq and his group are still out there somewhere. I'm sure we haven't see the last of them, so it still might be possible to get it back." Elphaba then shifted over and patted the empty stop next to her. "Come and lay down with me. You look a little tired." Glinda wasted no time cuddling near her lover and child.

After a few moments Esmeralda started to try to bite Elphaba's fingers again. "Someone's hungry. That's Mommy's department." With that the green woman passed over Essie to Glinda. The blonde witch's pain had subsided a little so feeding Esmeralda was luckily not too difficult. She relaxed against Elphaba's hold and the green woman gentle began to run her fingers through Glinda's golden locks as Esmeralda drank her fill.

X

"I think this place is as good as any to relocate." Boq said, the group walked into an abandon factory. The factory had been empty for a long time. It was very dark and dirty and had a spooky feel to it. "So it isn't prefect, but at least no one will look for us here. Sean, take a group of men and start searching for supplies. We are going to need a lot if we are going to take on The Wicked Witch of the West. It's not going to be easy now that she doesn't have a problem with water, but it's not impossible." Sean gave a quick bow and went off to do what he was told. 

Boq then started to notice what was in the factory they could use. There wasn't much but the factory had a ton of hiding place where his group and himself could conceal themselves if there was a raid or something of that nature. As he walked deeper into the factory one could hear him humming the tune the Ozians sang when Nessarose died. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Once Esmeralda had her fill she quickly went to sleep. 

Elphaba softly stroke her hair, "I bet she's tired after healing me." Glinda laid her down between her and Elphaba. Glinda was suddenly hit with pain, she got up for she didn't want to wake Esmeralda up. "Glinda?" Elphaba said, when she saw Glinda abruptly got up from the bed. Glinda breathed deeply trying to ignore the pain while Elphaba made sure Esmeralda would stay on the bed and asleep then did she make her way towards her blonde lover. "Glinda what's wrong?" Glinda grunted as another wave came. 

"Hurts." was all Glinda said. Elphaba quickly took Glinda into her arms and as she did that Glinda legs gave out. The witches went to the floor. Dr. Bananas came rushing into the room after they got to the floor. The Wizard was right after her. He sat down on the bed to be near Esmeralda just incase she woke up. 'Which would probably be unlikely.' 

"Glinda just hold for a second." said Dr. Bananas as she took out a needle. When she took one of Glinda's hand Glinda yelled in pain. 

"Ah!" Glinda cried out, "Why does it hurt so much?" 

"Glin..." Elphaba held onto Glinda tighter. "Just when I get better all of a sudden you're in immense pain." Glinda turned her head and softly kiss Elphaba not caring who saw. "I will be all right, I...it's probably nothing serious." 

The Ape inject the liquid into Glinda before standing up with a sigh. Glinda's eyes fluttered shut with in seconds 

Elphaba looked to Dr. Bananas, "What did you do to her?" 

Dr. Bananas bent down and took Glinda into her arms. "I gave her a pain killer mixed with a sedative." Elphaba stood with a sigh. Both Dr. Bananas and The Wizard were shocked to see Elphaba out of bed and looking very healthy. 

"Elphaba how are you able to walk?" asked Dr. Bananas. 

Elphaba made it over to the bed. She sat down next to her daughter. "Esmeralda healed me some how." 

The Wizard gasped as Dr. Bananas looked in awe at the baby. "How could she do that? She is just a baby." 

The green witch shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know both Glinda and I are perplexed by it." 

"Maybe from the combination of two very powerful witches Essie is a very powerful child and will probably become more powerful when she grows older." Theorized the Wizard. 

Elphaba scratched her head, "That sounds like a good theory." 

"Listen I'm going to run test on Glinda to see what is causing her pain." Elphaba bit her lip as she nodded her head. Once did the Ape leave did Elphaba rub her temples in frustration.

"Damn him." 

"Who? Boq?" question the Wizard. 

"No Fiyero...yes Boq." snapped Elphaba. 

"No need to get snappy Fabala." The Wizard replied, as he rubbed her back. 

Elphaba closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap this just so damn frustrating." 

The Wizard got up and move to sit next to his daughter. He put her in his arms. Elphaba cuddled deeper into his embrace feeling the protective and loving warmth coming off of him. Elphaba then thought of something. "What of OZ? What is happening to them? Do they know what happened?" 

"Fiyero quickly thought of something. He sent a letter to the Emerald City stating that You, Glinda, and Essie were taking a vacation and wouldn't be back for a little bit." 

"That is quick thinking. I should thank him." Elphaba made a move to get up but the Wizard held her tighter. 

"Listen, Fabala, you need your rest still. I know you're tired still." Elphaba sighed as she thought about it. 

"All right." 

"Good now rest." Elphaba moved the sheets back and got in. Before the Wizard put them over her she put Esmeralda next to her. She laid on her side and put her arm around her daughter before closing her eyes. The Wizard then put the sheets on her, softly humming. He kissed her temple and then he kissed Esmeralda's forehead. Quietly he sat down in the chair watching over his daughter and granddaughter.

X 

"Elphie." Glinda whispered into her ear. Elphaba groaned as she opened her eyes to see Glinda's blue ones staring in her own. 

Glinda soften her gaze. "Hey you." Elphaba quickly sat up.

"Glinda!" Elphaba said when she saw her lover. Once she was in a sitting position she saw that Esmeralda was resting peacefully as The Wizard laid asleep in the chair he was sitting in. He was snorting quite loudly which made Elphaba smile. "Are you all right, my sweet?" 

"Better than before. The substance Dr. Bananas gave me in the needle seems to be helping me." Glinda said, as she took a seat by Elphaba. The green woman looked out the window and saw the sun was going to set soon. 

"Glinda, how long have I been asleep?" Elphaba asked. 

"For about five hours." Glinda admitted. 

"Five hours!" Elphaba exclaimed in shock. "I guess I was more tired than I thought." She then looked back down and saw Esmeralda was still sleeping. Glinda then shifted closer to Elphaba and gently touched her lips to the green witch's. Elphaba responded by drawing Glinda closer. 

"How I missed your kiss." Glinda whispered, once they pulled away only to kiss again this time with more passion. Elphaba's tenderly trailed her hands down Glinda's back before wrapping them around her waist. Glinda in turned placed her hands around the green woman's neck and pulled her closer. Just then however a soft crying from Esmeralda made itself known. Elphaba let go of Glinda so she could take the crying babe into her arms. 

"Is she all right?" Elphaba asked. 

"Yeah, she just needs changing." The blonde witch said as she got up and took Esmeralda away to change her diaper. 

The crying had awaken the Wizard and he gave a yawn before standing. He blinked his eyes a few times before approaching Elphaba. 

"Where is Essie?" The Wizard asked as he looked about the room. 

"Glinda went to change her." Elphaba answered, as she noticed something was troubling The Wizard. "Are you all right?" 

"I'm all right now that I know you, Glinda, and Essie are safe but sadly I must go back to my room early in the morning." The Wizard answered, as he took a seat on the edge of Elphaba's bed. 

"Why?" Elphaba asked, in confusion. 

"As I you all ready know Dorothy is pregnant, and I would like to be there when she has the baby for safety reasons. Giving birth to a child is no easy thing." The Wizard replied. "But don't you worry I will be back. I promised Fiyero I would bring Dorothy back for a visit when the baby was born." The Wizard said, as he took out his pocket watch and looked at the time quickly. 

"Thank you, very much father." Elphaba said. "You have done a great job watching Essie." 

"Well it's the least I can do for what I put you and Glinda through in the past." The Wizard replied softly. 

"I'm still surprised how Boq is acting. Never in a million years did I think he would be trying to murder myself and Esmeralda. Not to mention trying to bed Glinda." The green witch replied. 

"Boq is a jealous man. That much is sure. If you want my opinion, years and years of jealously and want changes a person. I mean from the looks of things he has always wanted Glinda but never could have her. And then it was too much for him and he snapped." The Wizard said. "Not everyone is strong enough to handle certain things." 

"I suppose you're right." Elphaba answered, as Glinda came back through the door. 

"All done." Glinda said with a smile. 

"Well I will leave you two alone." The Wizard said, as he fixed the collar on his coat. "I need to talk to the Lion about something anyway." With that the Wizard hurried out the door. Glinda then put Esmeralda on the bed and she immediately started to roll around as she made soft gurgle sounds. 

"She's just a little ball of energy." Elphaba said with a laugh. 

"I know. Especially for her age." Glinda added, as she took a spot next to Elphaba. 

The two women watched their daughter play with the sheets and roll around until her eyes started to flutter close. Glinda in turn took Esmeralda into her arms and slowly rocked her. Elphaba responded by cradling Glinda into her arms and doing the same thing. Then they both laid down on the bed. It wasn't long before Esmeralda fell asleep. Followed closely by her blonde mother.

X 

After roughly five hours of scouting out the factory Boq met up with Sean. "How are we doing with supplies?" Boq asked. 

"Not too bad yet. We still have a good amount left." Sean answered. "What should we do now?"

"I want a group of spies to comb the area looking for where Elphaba, Glinda, and the green baby might be. If they're found I want Elphaba and the baby killed. NO ONE harms Glinda though, understand?" Boq asked. 

"Yes, Sir, I will send a group out right away." Sean said, as he nodded his head and walked away from sight. 

Sean quickly formed a group and told each of them where to search and the best places to look. Once they were given their set locations they left. Sean had high hopes that Elphaba, Glinda, and the baby would be found. Boq had said he doubted that they would go far and also it was only a matter of time before their whereabouts were leaked out for all to know. Rumors were all ready going around that the three of them went on vacation, but Boq knew that wasn't true. Elphaba had been stabbed in the gut for Oz sake. He doubted she would have the strength to go anywhere. That was if she was even alive...

X 

Elphaba soon followed her lover and daughter in a deep sleep. Fiyero opened the door to find them sleeping. He smiled at the cute family and quietly closed the door. Fiyero walked into the waiting room and sat down next to the Lion who was talking with the Wizard. Dr. Bananas was about to go in but Fiyero stopped her with a, "Hey." The Ape looked over to him with confusion, so he motion her to come closer to him. 

"What is it?" she asked.

"They just fell asleep. The Unnamed God knows they need it." The prince then looked to the Ape.

"Why where you going in there?" 

Dr. Bananas sighed, "I found out what was causing Glinda more pain then she should have." 

Fiyero saw the worry in her eyes, he started to panic a little bit. "What is it?" 

"A poison some how got into her system and causing her the pain. It is slow working poison." 

"Damn it." Fiyero said, as he slammed his fist into the chair. The Lion and Wizard jumped slightly in their chairs. They looked to them with question in their eyes. Fiyero got up from his seat and went into Elphaba's room. Dr. Bananas turned to the confused Wizard and Lion to explain what is going on. Fiyero quietly closed the door and sat down on the chair closest to the group. His eyes started to mist at the thought of what is happening. 'This is not fair. Glinda been through enough and now she got this.' Silently he started to pray to the Unnamed God.

X 

Elphaba felt some one massaging her back. The person had a soft touch to them. She groaned softly and opened her eyes. "I take it you like this." Elphaba found she was on her stomach, she turned her head to see Glinda was the one massaging her back.

"Yeah I do." 

Glinda smiled as she applied more pressure and moved down. 

Elphaba laid her head down so she could look at her blonde lover better. "Let me guess we are asleep and in my mind, right?" Glinda giggled and nodded her head. "Why aren't we in your mind?" Glinda went lower down to her buttocks and then down her legs.

"Because I don't think you would have liked all the pink in it." 

Elphaba laughed softly, "Maybe. But I think I could have handled it." 

Glinda straddled her to get her shoulders, "Yeah sure." Elphaba somehow turned on her back without Glinda falling off. It was then did she notice that she and Glinda were naked, but she didn't care.

"Was that sarcasm in your voice Glinda?" 

The blonde leaned closer to Elphaba's face "Yeah."

Then she softly kisses her. Elphaba wrapped her arms around Glinda's waist as she deepened the kiss. Glinda broke the kiss then trailed kisses down the green neck. Elphaba moaned softly as she gripped Glinda tighter. 

"Glin, please, kiss me." Elphaba pleaded. Glinda moved up and kissed Elphaba with a fiery passion. Elphaba moved her hips up into Glinda trying to relive the pressure between her legs. Glinda gasped at this and moved her hips down. She straighten so now she was looking down at Elphaba. "This is interesting." She said. 

"Very." replied Elphaba as she moved her hips up again. She saw Glinda move up and down. Her hands trailed up Glinda's stomach to her breasts. The green woman then cupped Glinda's breasts before kissing her neck. This caused Glinda to gasp and tilted her head back relishing Elphaba's touch. "Like?" Elphaba asked, her tone was sly. 

"Very." Glinda gasped back, as she leaned back down towards her green lover and kissed her soundly. After they parted from the kiss Glinda noticed that they were in some kind of library. "What's with all the books?"

"Glinda, we are in my mind, remember?" Elphaba joked, as she nuzzled her nose against her lover's before rolling them over so now she was on top. 

"You know, Elphie, you still own me something for guessing the correct gender of our child." Glinda said, as she watched as Elphaba nibbled on her throat. 

"What do you want me to do?" The green witch asked, as she trailed lower. 

"I'll be thinking." Glinda replied with a gasp. Elphaba smiled as she placed a few kisses on Glinda's breasts. The green woman's touch was soft and affectionate, and Glinda quickly dug her hands into her lover's raven hair. Elphaba then trailed her hands down Glinda's legs and grazed her skin ever so lightly. Both women started to shake slightly as their bodies gave in to the feelings that were consuming them. "Elphie, lower." Glinda moaned, as she pushed her lover's head downward a little. 

"As you wish." Elphaba replied, as she trailed more kisses lower and lower across her lover's abdomen and thighs. The green woman's touch remained feather like even when she got to Glinda's most sensitive area. With a heavy groan Glinda's hips started to shake faster in anticipation. 

"Elphie?" Glinda said, her voice clearly urged.

"Yes, my sweet?" Elphaba answered, as she started to nibble on the back of Glinda's heel. 

"I...I- I... need you." Glinda answered, in turn the green witch drew her head back up so she was staring into her blonde lover's eyes before crashing lips with her.

As their mouths fought for dominance Elphaba began to please her lover. The blonde witch quickly lost the battle with the kiss as her mouth gasped in surprise. Elphaba then leaned her body to one side slightly to bring more pressure to Glinda. The blonde woman moaned loudly as she pulled the green woman closer after the kiss. "Harder, Elphie, oh please." Elphaba responded by answering her love's request. 

Elphaba smiled as she changed the pace of her rhythm a couple of times as she felt Glinda getting close, so she could draw out her lover's pleasure. But it wasn't long before the green witch saw Glinda wasn't going to hold out much longer, so with a few defined strokes Glinda gave a mighty scream before her body went limp. Elphaba then placed light kisses over Glinda's face and held her tightly against her.

"Thank you, Elphie." Glinda whispered once she got her breath back. Elphaba was going to answer back but things started to get a little blurry and she knew they were both waking up. 

When the two women awoke it was morning and they saw Fiyero sleeping in the chair across from them. Elphaba gave a hefty yawn and looked over to Glinda who was just waking up as well.

"I had a dream about you." Elphaba whispered suddenly. 

"Me too." Glinda answered. "It was a very steamy dream I must say." 

"Very." Elphaba replied, as she looked down at Esmeralda who was still cuddling against Glinda.

After a few minutes Fiyero awoke as well. When he saw they were all awake. Fiyero quickly stood up. 

"Elphaba the Wizard is leaving very soon if you want to say goodbye." Fiyero answered. 

"Thanks." Elphaba answered, as she carefully climbed out of bed and left the room. Glinda was going to follow with Esmeralda in her arms when Fiyero blocked Glinda's way to exit. 

"Um, Fiyero, you're in the way." Glinda said. 

"You can't leave yet." Fiyero replied, his voice serious.

"Why?" Glinda asked in confusion as Dr. Bananas came into the room. 

"Dr. Bananas and I have something important to tell you." Fiyero answered, as he motioned her to sit back down on the bed. 

"What's going on?" Glinda asked, her voice showed she was a little worried. "Is there something wrong with Esmeralda?" 

"No, Esmeralda is fine." Dr. Bananas said, as she started flipping through her notebook. 

"Then what's the problem?" Glinda asked. 

The Ape took a deep breath before answering, "You're body has been infected with a slow working poison." 

Luckily Glinda was sitting on the bed for she would have fell to the floor in shock. Instead she gripped Esmeralda closer to her body. "Wha...How?" Glinda asked in shock. Tears started to stream down her face. Fiyero sat down next to the blonde and took her in his arms. 

"I don't know how." sighed Dr. Bananas. She looked to Glinda, "How did you get those wounds?" Glinda thought for a minute before responding back. "On my side was a sword, a sword through my chest, my shoulder was by an arrow and my other side was a sword."  
The Ape wrote this down. "Did you drink anything while you were captured?" 

Glinda nodded, "Yeah some guy, named Sean, gave me a tonic he said was to get rid of the bacteria that could have gotten into my chest wound." 

Dr. Bananas stopped writing and closed the book with a weary sigh. "Glinda with this poison you could die...again." 

Fiyero gripped Glinda tighter he too had tears coming down his face. Esmeralda sensed something was wrong with her Mommy and she started to cry also. "What about Esmeralda? She drank some of my milk yesterday." The Ape sat next to Glinda.

"I don't think the poison could get to her, it stays in blood stream. But I can check just to sure." 

"Yes please." Glinda whispered. Dr. Bananas then took Esmeralda into her arms. The green baby cooed as she snuggled deeply into her arms. The Ape smiled but she noticed the tears coming from her. She walked out the door as she wiped away the tears. 

"Don't worry Esmeralda, I will do everything to save your mother." Esmeralda looked her with knowing in her blue eyes. Once Dr. Bananas left Glinda then left Fiyero's embrace. Then the blonde witch made her way to the door. 

"Glinda, you have to rest." Fiyero said as he too got up. Glinda turned around while wiping away her tears. 

"I need to get some air to clear my head." 

Fiyero took a step forward, "But what about Elp.." 

"Can you stay here to see if Esmeralda is all right?" She opened the door. "And if Elphaba asks tell her everything, I don't think I could tell her."

With Glinda left the room. Fiyero sighed heavily as he walked out the room just to see Glinda leave the hospice. He sat down in the chair to wait for ever how long he needed. Glinda walked all the way to the pond she discovered. She got close to the edge and sat down. Glinda then started to cry again. "Elphie." Glinda whispered. 

X

The Wizard and Elphaba were sitting in the café talking and saying their goodbyes. 

"I will miss you Fabala." 

"I will miss you too father. You will come back with Dorothy and her baby right?" The Wizard stood up and Elphaba did the same. 

"I promise." Elphaba pulled her father into an embrace. 

"I love you." Elphaba whispered. It warmed the Wizard's heart to hear that. 

"I love you too. Now I need to go." 

Elphaba let go of him and answered, "Bye and have a good trip back." Elphaba turned around to push in her chair. When she turned around to the Wizard he was gone. "Wow, he's gone."

Elphaba then walked back to the waiting room to get back to Glinda and her daughter. She notice Fiyero was in there sitting on one of the chairs. He looked very somber. Elphaba had to ask what was going on. "Fiyero why do you look like somebody died?" 

Fiyero looked up with tears in his eyes. "Glinda is..is..." The green woman felt her heart speed up.

"What's wrong with Glinda?"

"We found out what is causing her so much pain. She has a slow working poison in her body. Glinda was worried that Esmeralda could have gotten the poisoned from breast feeding so Dr. Bananas is checking her just incase." Elphaba felt like she lost her breath.

"What... how?" 

Fiyero just shrugged his shoulders. Elphaba quickly made her way to where Glinda last was. Fiyero's voice called out to her. "She is not in there, she left the hospice to get some air not to long ago." 

Elphaba was torn between being here for Esmeralda and going to Glinda. "Go to Glinda I'll wait for Esmeralda." 

"Thanks Fiyero." With that Elphaba left the hospice to find Glinda.

Elphaba wasn't sure where to look. Her mind was racing with great speed as worry consumed her. She checked the clearings around the hospice but there was no signs of her. 'Think, Elphaba, where would she go?' After a moment or two of pacing around it hit her. "The pond! She could be there!" With that the green witch started running as fast as she could towards the direction of the pond. 

When the green witch made it to the pond she caught her breath as she scanned the pond sight for her blonde lover. Under a large Oak tree, almost hidden, was Glinda. She was holding her knees as her back faced Elphaba. She was shaking slightly, but Elphaba knew it wasn't from the cold. The green witch then jogged over to Glinda. The blonde woman was staring blankly at the water. Her eyes showed clearly she had been crying. Elphaba gently leaned down and touched Glinda's shoulder. Glinda gasped in surprise at the sudden touch but was quickly comforted when she was saw Elphaba. 

"Elphie." She whispered. 

"Fiyero, told me everything." Elphaba replied, as she kneeled down next to Glinda and took her into her arms. Elphaba wanted to cry herself as a result of Glinda being poisoned, bust she knew she had to be strong for her blonde lover. 

Glinda suppressed at sob as she replied, "Oh, Elphie, what if Esmeralda is poisoned too? She's just a baby!" 

"Shh, my sweet, we will worry about it when we know for sure she has been poisoned. Right now we have to think of a way to cure you of this poison. I'm sure we can cure you. I mean Dr. Bananas is a great at what she does." Elphaba answered, as she stoked Glinda's cheek. Glinda didn't response as she buried her face into Elphaba's chest. "But right now you should be really in bed resting. Sleep is the best thing for you right now at least until Dr. Bananas can run some tests for you."

"I don't think I could." Glinda whispered. 

"Sure you could, come on." Elphaba answered, as she helped Glinda to her feet and started to head back in the direction of the hospice. Neither of them saw the two figures who was watching them from a distance. 

When they neared the hospice Fiyero was there to greet them. His face looked less worried than before. "Dr. Bananas just finished running Esmeralda's tests and I'm happy to report she's not poisoned." 

"Thank Oz." Glinda answered, in relief, as she hugged Elphaba tightly. 

"I'm also happy to say Dr. Bananas is working on a cure as we speak." Fiyero said. "She said she's seen this a few times before and if she gets anything that might help she'll call us right away." 

"Where is Esmeralda now?" Glinda asked. 

"Resting on the bed you two were in before." Fiyero answered. Glinda nodded as she hurried inside to see her daughter. 

"Thanks for your help." Elphaba replied to Fiyero, as she patted him on the back before following Glinda inside. 

The blonde witch entered the room where Esmeralda laid and smiled when she saw her daughter sleeping peaceful. "My little green bean." She whispered, as she carefully sat on the edge of the bed next to her and trailed her fingers through Essie brown hair. 

Elphaba followed her inside and removed her black hat for a moment as she wiped some sweat from her forehead before asking, "Are you all right, my pretty?" 

"I'm just so happy Esmeralda's not poisoned." Glinda replied. "If we lost her...I don't know what I would do." 

Elphaba was too relieved that their daughter was safe but her mind still worried over Glinda. The green woman was just about to say something when some loud shouting came from just beyond their door. The green woman looked out and saw Fiyero carrying an injured man with Dr. Bananas not too far behind. The injured man had blood pouring from his left arm. After a few minutes Fiyero came out of the room where the injured man had gone. 

"What was that all about?" Elphaba asked, Fiyero. 

"The man said he was attacked by some mad animal." Fiyero replied. "He should be fine now. It was just a flesh wound." 

Just then Elphaba's eyes brighten as an idea came to her. "You know what might help the poison?" 

"What?" Glinda asked. 

"Willoeal leaves." Elphaba exclaimed. "I left some on Dr. Timber's grave and they should still be there. They helped Glinda before maybe they can help again." 

"What's a good idea." Fiyero said. "Dr. Timber's new hospice is not far from here and if you ride on your broom you can get there quick." 

Elphaba tapped her nose to show Fiyero was right on the nose. She then turned back over to Glinda and kissed her softly before saying, "I'll be back as soon as I can." 

"Be careful." Glinda whispered. 

"I will." Elphaba answered, as she went to fetch her broom. 

Just then Dr. Bananas walked into the room. "Glinda, I would like to run one quick test to see how much poison has gotten into your system." 

Glinda nodded and kissed Esmeralda on the cheek before her and Fiyero left the room. 

Only a few minutes passed before someone else came into the room. It was the injured man who had the hurt arm. He scanned the room and when he saw the green baby as he smiled evilly. 

"Leader Boq will be so happy to know I killed this green freak!" He sneered as made his way over to the bed with the sleeping baby on it, removed his knife, and lifted it to plunge it into the green baby's heart but something stopped him. His eyes shifted back and forth to show he was thinking of something. After a few seconds he put away the knife, took up the child into his arms, and escaped out the window. A horse was waiting for him not too far away. Another man was waiting for him as well. He was too on a horse. 

"Was that baby in there?" He asked. 

"She was." The injured man said. "Cutting my arm worked perfectly. I got in without a second glace." 

"Well... did you kill her?" The man questioned. 

"No, I didn't because I have a idea that I think Boq will like. Now let's get out of her before someone sees us." With that the two spies for Boq took off with baby Esmeralda. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 

Two hours passed before the two spies got back to their hide out. 

"Well what's the good word?" Boq asked. The spy didn't answer as he lifted his hand to show Esmeralda sleeping in a hand made sling. "It's that freak of a baby! What are you waiting for? Kill it!" Boq shouted. 

"I have a better idea." The spy answered. "You can hold this baby for ransom." 

"I don't want money for this baby!" Boq shot back. 

"Who said we would ransom the baby for money?" The spy asked. 

"Go on." Boq replied, as he eyed the spy. 

"We ransom this baby for Elphaba and Glinda." The spy answered. "They come to us alone and we don't harm the baby. This way you can have Glinda, and Elphaba can be killed." 

"I like that idea." Boq said, as he scratched his chin. "Good work. This could work out after all."

X  
Two hours passed before Glinda's testing was completed. "Well the poison isn't as bad as I thought but we still have to watch it. You can still go from feeling great to feeling terrible. So keep your stress levels down and stay well rested." The Ape said. "Hopefully when Elphaba comes back with the Willoeal leaves we can find a cure faster." 

"Me too." replied Glinda as she and the Ape made their way back to the room Esmeralda was in. Once Glinda opened the door she saw the bed was empty and the window was open. "No." she said as she ran to the bed. "Esmeralda." She started to cry. Dr. Bananas saw the empty bed too. "Someone got her." Glinda collapsed to her knees sobbing. "Boq must have sent men to get her."

Glinda felt the pain return worse then before. She screamed out in pain. Losing Esmeralda and the pain became to much for her. Dr. Bananas rushed to her side and caught her before she hit the ground. She looked over the blonde witch to see that she was unconscious. 

"Damn it. The pain from the poison and from losing her child must have overpowered her." Fiyero the Lion and Nurse Steppe came rushing into the room when they heard Glinda scream. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked the Lion 

Fiyero saw the empty bed. "No, Boq some how must have gotten Essie." Nurse Steppe gasped in shock. The lion let out a growl and left the room. They heard him muttering about looking for clues. "Glinda went unconscious both from the shock of losing Esmeralda and from her pain that suddenly got worse." Dr. Bananas felt Glinda's forehead and it felt like it was on fire. "Crap, this is not good." She rushed out of the room Glinda in hand. Fiyero turned to Nurse Steppe. 

"Let's hope Elphaba gets here soon." Nurse Steppe nodded in agreement before rushing after her wife. 

X

It didn't take Elphaba long to make it to Dr. Timber's hospice. She landed next to where the Wolf's grave was.

She quickly found the leaves she had left on the grave those months ago. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, Dr. Timber." Elphaba whispered to the grave stone. "When all this is taken care of I'll come back. I promise." With that Elphaba pocketed the leaves, got back on her broom and flew away.

X

Back at the hospice Glinda was in bed being treated by Dr. Bananas. Glinda still hadn't woke up but the Ape was confident that she would wake up soon. 

The Lion had looked around for any type of clues but only found fainted hoof prints leading away from the hospice. But they wouldn't tell much because the farther they lead away the dimmer they got. Fiyero waited with Dr. Bananas as she watched over Glinda. 

"Do you think Esmeralda was... murdered?" The Ape asked, her voice soft. 

Fiyero shrug his shoulders before answering, "Sadly, it wouldn't surprise me. Boq made it very clear he wanted Elphaba and Essie dead." 

"What a shame his mind has been destroyed by hatred. He seemed like such a nice person." Dr. Bananas replied. 

"He was nice at one time. But something changed within him, and I just don't know what." Fiyero answered. 

"If you ask me I think he's jealous." Dr. Bananas said, as she looked over Glinda. 

"Jealous of who?" Fiyero asked, as she took a few steps closer to her. 

"Elphaba." The Ape replied. "She has Glinda, and we all know Boq wished he had her. He might say he's doing it for Oz. But that's just his alibi." Just then the Lion came into the room. He had a defeated look on his face."I didn't find any clues that could lead us to Esmeralda. Who ever did it got in, took her, and got the hell away from here. The Lion said. "How's Glinda doing?" 

"Her body is still a little weak but she should come around soon." Dr. Bananas answered, as she stood up and wiped her forehead. 

Just then Nurse Steppe came into the room and said, "Elphaba has just gotten back." 

"Oh shit." Dr. Bananas answered, as she covered her face with her hands. 

"I'll try to give the news to her gently." Fiyero replied, as he hurried out the room. He ran into Elphaba as she was coming down the hall. 

"I got the Willoeal leaves!" Elphaba said, as she went to hurry pass him, but Fiyero grabbed her by the elbow to stop her. 

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Fiyero said. 

"What is it?" Elphaba asked in worry. 

Fiyero took a deep breath before answering, "Boq's men took Esmeralda." The green woman stood there motionless for a few seconds before grabbing Fiyero around the neck and pinning him against the wall. 

"When did this happen?" Elphaba shouted in rage. 

"We aren't sure." Fiyero gasped. "We found out after you left. Please Elphaba I can't breath!"

Elphaba cured under her breath before letting him go. She took off to the room Esmeralda was last in. And like Fiyero said she was gone. Elphaba kicked the base of the bed and left the room just as quickly to find Fiyero catching his breath. 

"Where is Glinda?" Elphaba demanded. 

"She passed out after she found out Esmeralda was gone. She's in that room on the right." He answered, as he pointed to the door as he coughed. 

Elphaba mumbled a sorry to Fiyero, when she saw him still coughing, before rushed into the room, and when she saw Glinda took in a ragged breath. Elphaba didn't say a word as she placed the Willoeal leaves into Dr. Bananas hands and kneeled by the Glinda's bed side and started to cry softly.

X 

"Stop playing with the damn baby!" Boq shouted at Sean who had her on his lap. 

"I can't help it. She keeps trying to grab by bred. So I have to detract her another way." Sean answered, as he shifted Esmeralda a little. 

"Well I already sent out the ransom note." Boq replied. "So we should an answer soon from Glinda and her freak of a lover. The sooner we get rid of this baby the better." 

"I hear that." Sean answered. "I think she needs changing." 

"Then change her." Boq retorted. Sean made a face but did what he was told. Boq rolled his eyes before adding, "I hate babies."

X

Glinda slowly opened her eyes to see she was lying in a bed. She heard soft crying to the right of her. Glinda looked to see Elphaba crying. "Elphie." Glinda whispered as she sat up. 

Elphaba looked up to see Glinda looking at her with concern in her eyes. She launched herself into Glinda and cried harder. The blonde witch was shocked at this display by Elphaba. She put her arms around her green lover as she kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry Elphaba we will get her back." Softly Glinda ran her fingers through the raven locks trying to calm her down. Elphaba gripped her tighter. 

"Glinda if I was here maybe..." 

"Shh, Elphaba, it wasn't your fault I should have been there but instead I was getting tested." Elphaba looked to Glinda while wiping her eyes. Elphaba sat up straighter. "I guess we both feel really guilty." 

Glinda held back her tears as she replied with her voice cracking a little bit, "Yeah, I guess so." She gave a sad smile. Elphaba scooted closer to her blonde lover. She started to caress the side of her face. 

"What about you? I heard you fainted." 

Glinda stilled the green hand. "I'm fine right now just I became overwhelmed by finding Essie gone and the pain came back." Elphaba looked Glinda over, she looked a little pale and to her she didn't not look fine. There was a knock on the door and Fiyero came in with a piece of paper in his hand. "What is that Fiyero?" asked Glinda. 

Fiyero sighed sadly, "It's a ransom note. It says that if you want to see Esmeralda again Glinda and Elphaba need to come to Boq other wise she dies." 

Elphaba felt anger rising up in her again. "Boq, I swear when I get my hands on him I.." Elphaba grunted instead of finishing her thought. Fiyero gripped the paper tighter his knuckles started to turn white. He was trying to calm himself down.

"Listen we can't go today. It is almost sunset and walking around in the forest is suicide with all the bears and other animals in the forest." Elphaba nodded in agreement while she unconsciously rubbed her forearm where the bear left its mark on her. Fiyero crumpled up the paper. "But I do have some good news." Both Glinda and Elphaba looked to him with much curiosity. "Nurse Steppe informed me that Dr. Bananas is working on the cure for Glinda and it could be ready as soon as tomorrow." 

"That is good." Glinda said quietly. In her mind Glinda was thinking of a plan one that didn't involve Elphaba. Elphaba hugged her after hearing the news about the cure. 

"That is great news. Soon you will be cured." Fiyero sensed they needed some alone time. "I am going to go to bed and I will see you in the morning to think of what to do with Boq." He then left the two witches alone. Elphaba got up and locked the door. She whispered a chant to keep anybody was hearing anything that was going on in this room. The green witch then walked back over to Glinda. 

"Elphie what are you doing?" 

"I looks like you need some loving Glinda." Elphaba replied as she softly kissed her. 'I have to keep her mind off from stress.' Elphaba told herself.

Glinda brought Elphaba down on top of her. Quickly she did away with Elphaba's dress and hat. Then the blonde shifted her weight to make Elphaba on the bottom and her on top. 

"Feel like being in control?" Elphaba said with a smirk. 

"Maybe." Glinda smiled as Elphaba took of her clothes.

Elphaba moaned while putting her arms around Glinda's waist. Glinda then moved her hips which made them both gasp in pleasure as their privates met. Glinda trailed kisses up Elphaba's neck and then finally kissed her on the lips with a fiery need. Elphaba returned it equally. She pushed her hips up into Glinda. Glinda moaned in the kiss. The blonde broke the kiss and straighten her back.

"I like this view from here." Elphaba trailed her hands up Glinda's stomach and to her breast. "It's not bad down here either." Elphaba moved her hips up. Glinda moved up and down with a shiver. 

"You all right with this Elphie?" The green witch responded with a movement with her hips up and pinching her nipples. "Oh..Elphie." moaned Glinda. Elphaba slowly moved her hips up and down. Then she moved her hands down to rest them on the blonde's hips. "Elphie." Glinda said, as her own hips moved with Elphaba. Elphaba increased her hips movement even faster.

"Oh Lurline." gasped Glinda.

Elphaba couldn't be more turn on as she watched Glinda go up and down with her breasts jiggling with the movements. Elphaba couldn't take it anymore she sat up never breaking her movements and kissed Glinda. Both were getting really close to their peak. Glinda then moved with Elphaba and the green witch broke the kiss. 

"Lurline." she gasped. 

"Why E-Elphie that i..is the first time I h-heard you s-say something l.l..like that." Glinda wrapped her arms around the green waist and pushed harder. Elphaba responded by meeting her hips with the same pace. A few minutes later they both came very hard. The both moaned each other's name. Glinda collapsed against Elphaba who was breathing hard. 

"That was the most erotic thing I have ever done." whispered Elphaba as she put some of Glinda's sweat hair behind her ear." 

"Me too." Glinda whispered back. The green witch leaned back, her head hit the pillow. Glinda made a move to get off of her but the green witch held onto her.

"Stay. I like this." Glinda returned to where she was and sighed.

"I love you Elphaba." 'Please forgive me for what I am about to do.' 

"I love you too Glinda." Glinda scooted closer to Elphaba's face. She kissed her with all the love she had for the green witch. Then Glinda whispered a chant. 

Elphaba knew what Glinda was doing and she tried her hardest to fight the chant. "Glinda what are you doing?" 

Glinda could see Elphaba fighting the sleeping chant but she was losing. "Forgive me. But this is for your own good. I can't loose both you and Esmeralda. I know Boq would kill the both of you." She whispered the chant again and Elphaba was out. Glinda removed herself from Elphaba's embrace and quickly looked for her clothes. She got them on before she left Glinda kissed Elphaba on the cheek before saying. "Forgive me. I love you." Glinda unlocked the door and out she went.

Glinda saw the Lion and Fiyero were sleeping in the chairs and Nurse Steppe was gone from the desk. Just be sure those two would stay asleep until morning she said a chant to keep them that way. The blonde then ran out of the hospice. While running into the forest she produced that green ball of light that showed her the way to Elphaba and Esmeralda.

"To Esmeralda and hurry." The ball shot through the forest with Glinda close on her heels.

Two hours later Glinda saw movement a few hundred feet ahead other. "This must be it." She made the ball stop moving and made it come back to her. "Listen go back to Elphaba, wait until she awakes. Repeat this to her... I love you Elphaba. I will try and negotiate with Boq. I will try to get Esmeralda. Please stay safe." The ball turned pink and went back to the hospice. Glinda sighed deeply, "Here we go." She walked into factory the came and some guards spotted her.

They rushed over to her, "Stop!"

Glinda immediately stopped and held up her hands to show she wasn't going to fight back. Then they chained her hands together in front. Then one of the two guards turned to the other one and whispered something into his ear. The guards nodded and quickly ran off. 

"Where's the green one?" The other guards asked as he looked around. 

"She's not here." Glinda answered. 

The guard only shook his head as he replied, "Boq is going to be pissed." 

"What else is new?" Glinda said, as she was pushed deeper into the factory. As they walked Glinda scanned the factory. It was dirty and decrepit and Glinda was surprised it hadn't fallen down all ready from the lack of upkeep. They didn't have to walk too far before Boq met up with them after being informed by the other guard. 

"Well, Glinda, what a pleasant surprise." Boq spat, when he saw her. He looked behind her and his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Where's Elphaba? I told you BOTH to come." 

"Well she's not here." Glinda answered. "I was hoping I could make a deal with you with just myself." Boq just snickered as he snapped his fingers twice. In turn Sean came out of the shadows holding baby Esmeralda. Glinda tried to make a move towards her child up the other guard held onto her. 

"Glinda you don't listen very well. In the note it said if you want to see Esmeralda again yourself AND Elphaba need to come to and see ME. Other wise she DIES." Boq answered, as he picked up his ax. "And I only see you here." Glinda's heart started to race as she saw him check the sharpness of his ax and move closer to Esmeralda. "I think you can guess what's going to happen." 

"NO!" Glinda screamed, as she pulled against the guard's hold. "Please don't kill my baby. I will do anything you want, anything! Please just spare her." 

Boq's eyes lit up as he lowered his ax for a moment and replied, "Anything?" 

"Yes, anything." Glinda answered, through tears. 

The Tin Man then walked up to her and grabbed her chin and looked deeply into her eyes before a cruel smile played across his mouth.

Then he whispered, "I want to take you to my bed, and this time no hitting me on the head. Or..." Boq then turned back into the direction of Esmeralda and brought a finger across his throat.

"Understand?" When Glinda nodded Boq added, "You do this for as long as I say. When Elphaba does come here she can take the baby back, and both can go unharmed." 

Glinda nodded her head again before saying, "Can I hold my baby?" Boq looked unsure but after a few seconds waved his hand and Sean placed the chid into Glinda's arms.

The blonde witch held Esmeralda tightly and caressed her face. It wasn't long before Esmeralda's eyes fluttered open. When she saw her Mommy she made some happy squeaking sounds. Glinda smiled in return as she kissed the top of her daughter's head. 

Sean then walked over to Boq and said in a soft voice so no one else could hear, "Do you want me to prepare Glinda?" 

Boq just shook his head and answered, "I'm not going to bring her to my bed yet. I still want Elphaba to suffer, so when she gets here we'll capture her and before she can take the green baby home I'm going to make her watch me take Glinda for the first time." 

"As you wish, Sir." Sean said with a bow. 

"Sean, I want a second note to go out as soon as possible. The sooner Elphaba gets here the better." Boq replied. 

"Yes, Sir." Sean answered, as he left to write up a second note.

X  
It was morning when Elphaba awoke. She went to pull Glinda closer but found she was alone. The only thing she saw was a pink glowing ball in front of her. Before the green witch could do anything else the pink ball started to speak. But it was Glinda's voice coming from it. 

"I love you Elphaba. I will try and negotiate with Boq. I will try to get Esmeralda. Please stay safe." 

Elphaba's face turned white when she heard that. "DAMN IT! Glinda how could you just...ER-R! Damn!" With that random muttering she and leaped from the bed and in record speed through on her clothes, and grabbed her broom. Just as she made it out the door she was met by Fiyero and the Lion. 

"Elphaba! We got another note from Boq." Fiyero said, as he showed the note to her. Elphaba took the note and read it. 

"We now have Glinda and Esmeralda. Elphaba get to Boq by sundown or both of them will be killed." 

The paper burst into flames. Elphaba dropped it in shock. Quickly The Lion and Fiyero stomped it out. "What the hell was that?" asked the Lion. 

"I'm sorry, I did that. I was angry and the paper burst into flames." Elphaba replied sheepishly. Fiyero snorted, "More like extremely pissed off." 

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes. Pissed off was an understatement. She was down right furious. Anger was coursing through her veins. Glinda going to Boq, putting her under a sleeping spell and many other things made her mad. 

The Lion scratched his head. "So how did Boq get Glinda?" 

The green witch ground her teeth. "She put me under a damn spell then went to Boq last night." 

Both of them looked at her with wide eyes. "She did WHAT?!" yelled Fiyero. 

Nurse Steppe caught that when she walking towards them with a shot in her paw. "Who did what?" 

Elphaba gripped her broom harder. "Glinda left last night to negociate with Boq. To get Esemralda back but I needed to be with her when she went. That is what the first ransom note said." 

"Not to mention her condition." Elphaba was hit with realization. "Damn it. With that poison working through her system..." Elphaba ran past Fiyero and The Lion. All three of them ran after her.

"Wait Elphaba you don't even know where Boq is hiding." Yelled Fiyero. Elphaba stopped a few feet from the hospice. 

"You're right, damn it, how could I get to him when I don't even know where he is?"

Just then the ball of pink light came shooting out of the hospice and right in front of Elphaba. Elphaba jumped back in shock. 

"What's that?" question Nurse Steppe as she moved closer to it. She put a paw to it and quickly drew it back. She blew on her paw, "Hot." 

"Hey Fiyero isn't that the same ball of light that we followed when we found Glinda?" The Lion said. 

Fiyero looked closely to it. "You're right but why is it pink?" 

"Glinda! It's representing Glinda." Elphaba respond back. "Maybe it can show me the way to Glinda and Esmeralda." 

"It's worth a shot." replied the Wolf. 

"We will come with you Elphaba." said The Lion as he made his way to the green witch. 

"I don't want you guys to get hurt plus I should go alone." 

"No, it's too risky. Who knows what he will do to you. Maybe if we get there one of us could get some help or something to help us out." Reasoned Fiyero. 

Elphaba thought this out. She sighed, "Fine but let's go now." She looked to the ball of pink light.

"Show us the way to Glinda. The ball shot through the forest. The Lion, Fiyero and Elphaba were about to go when Nurse Stepped them. 

"Elphaba, please, be careful but I have to tell you this. Glinda may not have a long time before the poison takes her. The stress of losing Esmeralda some how made it work faster." 

Elphaba held back her tears, "Thanks for telling me and we will be careful." She then ran after the ball. Fiyero and the Lion followed suite thinking of what Nurse Steppe just said. Closer and closer they got to the hideout before they could see it. Thunder was heard and lightning was seen.

"That must be it." Elphaba pointed out to a creepy looking factory with men walking around like they were on guard. Elphaba, Fiyero and the Lion stopped short of it. Elphaba turned to the both of them. "The both of you go get help." The Lion was about to protest when Elphaba cut him off. "Look please go, I can handle this, Glinda and Esmeralda don't have much time. Don't argue with me." She held out her broom. "Here take my broom and ride towards a near by town. Don't worry about those guys seeing you. It looks like it is about to rain." Just as she said that it started to pour. "Scratch that, it is raining out." 

Both the Lion and Fiyero sighed deeply. "Fine but please be safe Elphaba." Fiyero said as he took the broom from her. 

"Do you know how to drive it?" The Lion asked with worry in his voice. 

"Yes I do. I learned from the master, now get on." Fiyero winked to Elphaba while the Lion got behind Fiyero. Off they took into the rainy sky. 

"Be safe." she whispered. Elphaba looked back to the hideout with determination. The ball of pink faded out as if it knew its job was done. "Here we go. Going to rescue my fiancee and daughter." She calmly walked towards the guards. The guards had to squint in the rain but the saw it was Elphaba.

"Stop!" the said as they ran towards. 

"No need to run." she teased at them.

They jogged to a stop and without any resistant Elphaba allowed her hands to be chained in front of her. 

"Nice place you got here." Elphaba replied with a chuckle as she got a better look at the factory. 

"Shut up." One guard answered. "We know it's not the best place in Oz." 

"That's an understatement." Elphaba whispered under her breath as she was let deeper inside.

After a minute or two Elphaba was led to an open space in the factory. He eyes lit up when she saw Glinda. 

"Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed, as she jumped to her feet and ran into the green woman's arms. Boq growled when he saw the green witch and pulled Glinda away from her. Once she was clear from Elphaba Boq back handed the green woman as hard as he could. Elphaba didn't say anything. The hit hurt, but she didn't show any pain. 

"I'm glad you could make it." Boq snapped, as he pulled Glinda over to him and kissed her lips.  
Elphaba's top lip curled in rage as she watched this. Glinda tried to pull away but Boq just whispered into her ear, "Remember our deal." As he gestured in Esmeralda's direction. The green baby was once again being held by Sean. Glinda's stomach started to turn from how disgusted she felt at that moment, but she didn't move as Boq kissed her again. 

"Enough with the show." Elphaba spat. "You have me so let Glinda and Esmeralda go." 

"Not so fast, Elphaba, not so fast. First Glinda and I have a little show for you." Boq snickered, as he started to rub Glinda's shoulders in a sexual manner. "A little sex show to be more specific." 

Elphaba's widen in rage as she lost control, and with out warning charged him. With the metal part of her chain the green witch wrapped it around his neck and pulled hard. Even though Boq couldn't die from this attempt it still cause him a good amount of pain because it took a little time to pull Elphaba from him. 

When Boq was finally free he gave a hard look to Elphaba and then turned to Sean and said, "Get my room prepared. I want Elphaba to see this show between Glinda and myself as soon as possible." Sean nodded as he left the room with Boq following behind himself so he would be ready himself. The two witches were left alone with a few guards. 

"Glinda you can't go through with this!" Elphaba replied, once Boq and Sean had gone. 

"I have no choice." Glinda answered back. "He was going to kill Esmeralda. I had to plead with him to spare her. I had to do something! Elphie, he was going to cut her head off with his ax!" 

"Okay, okay, don't fall apart on me now." Elphaba answered, as she pulled Glinda into an embrace. "I'll find a way out of this." 

"There is a way." Glinda replied. "I sleep with Boq and then he lets you and Esmeralda go." 

"What about you?" Elphaba asked in concern. Glinda just shrugged her shoulders as she pulled away. 

"This is madness." Elphaba answered, her voice in anger at Boq. Then something hit Elphaba. She lowered one of her free hands down and felt the dagger that was still on her belt. She had almost forgotten the dagger the Wizard had given her. "Glinda, listen to me." Elphaba whispered. "I have a plan." 

"A plan?" Glinda asked in confusion. 

"At the right time I'm going to fight him." The green witch replied, as she lifted her cloak slightly and showed her the dagger. 

"Sweet Oz, Elphie, where did you get this?" Glinda answered in shock. 

"Don't worry about that now. I can't kill Boq but I can certainly do some damage with this." Elphaba replied, her voice growing more angry as he thought about Boq and what he planned to do with her blonde lover. 

"Elphie, if he catches you he'll kill you without a second thought." Glinda answered, in worry. 

"That's a risk I'm going to have to take. There is no way I'm not going to let Boq rape you."

Elphaba retorted, as she caressed her lover's face. Glinda in turn pulled Elphaba close and the green witch hugged her back with great force. They stayed like that for a good amount of time and only pulled away when Sean returned. He no longer had Esmeralda with him as he looked towards Glinda and grabbed her away from the green woman. "It's time." Sean said, as he lead them away up a flight of stairs and down a hall.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

When they got to the third door on the right Sean knocked twice. 

"Come in!" Boq's voice could be heard coming from the other side. 

Sean opened the door and pushed the two witches inside. Elphaba scanned the room a few times. This room was half way decent. It seemed to be the only room inside the factory that hadn't been destroyed by age. There were a few items inside it. Which were a large couch, a bed, a pole, and a small table that had a bell on it. Sean pushed Glinda in the direction of Boq as he lead Elphaba over to the pole and chained her to it. Elphaba smiled to herself when she saw she had some good slack and could move around in a circle around the pole if she had too. 

"Are you all set Boq?" Sean asked. 

Boq nodded his head and gestured some sort of hand signal. In turn Sean bowed and left the room. Boq then turned to the green woman and said, "Okay before we begin let me explain something to you Elphaba. If you try anything. And I mean anything at all I will ring this bell that is on this table and that will tell any guards close by to kill Esmeralda. Is that clear?" Elphaba only nodded her head. "Good, and I hope you enjoy the show." He added with a sneer.

Boq then turned around towards Glinda who was sitting on the bed. Once Boq's head was facing the other direction Elphaba started to careful remove the dagger from the sheath. She had to go as slowly as possible, so Boq wouldn't hear what she was trying to do. Lucky for Elphaba she had removed the dagger completely and held it against her leg so he couldn't see it. Boq then pulled Glinda up from the bed and grabbed her face roughly and kissed her. Elphaba's blood was boiling as she watched Boq. How she wanted to dig this dagger into his Tin frame, but he was too far away still to do anything. After the sloppy kiss Boq pushed Glinda in front of him and went to undo the buttons on her dress.

When Glinda resisted Boq pointed to the bell on the table and added, "The sooner this is done the sooner Elphaba and Esmeralda go free." After hearing that Glinda no longer resisted and allowed Boq to undo the buttons of her dress. Boq gave Elphaba a arrogant smile as he slowly pulled down the dress. Elphaba's nostrils were flaring with rage. How she so wanted to attack Boq now, but she knew they were still too far away for her to get a good shot at Boq. "How are you enjoying the show so far Elphaba?" Boq asked as he started to place kisses on the back of Glinda neck. Glinda looked so uncomfortable that Elphaba was sure she was holding back tears. 

"Shut up you piece of shit." Elphaba spat at him. 

Boq was clearly surprised by the green witch's choice of words as he stopped what he was doing for a second or two to give her a hard look, "What did you call me?" He asked. 

"You hear me." Elphaba spat. 

Boq then let go of Glinda and walked up to the green witch and punched her across the jaw. "I think you're the one that should shut up." Boq answered, his voice harsh. 

"You shouldn't be so confident." Elphaba replied back. "I said it before, and I'll say it again, I'll use you as a beehive." 

Boq scoffed a little as he turned back around to face Glinda. "Yeah, I would like to see you try."

Just as Boq's back was fully turned away from her Elphaba brought up her dagger and launched herself at him and quickly buried the dagger into a grove in his neck. With a loud cry Boq tried to make it to the table where the bell was but Elphaba had a secure grip on him. 

"Glinda, get rid of the bell!" Elphaba shouted, as she pushed the dagger deeper. The blonde witch wasted no time grabbing the bell and throwing it out the window. 

Boq gave a great angry yell as he threw Elphaba off of him and grabbed his ax that laid under the couch. He pulled back to land a blow to the green witch's head but Elphaba brought up her chains instead and the ax came into contact with the chains and broke them causing Elphaba to be freed.

Elphaba then took the broken end of her chains in her free hand and started to swing it around like a whip. Then she brought it down around Boq's legs. Boq tried to escape it but Elphaba pulled the chains that were wrapped around his ankles and Boq fell to the ground. The green woman then stepped on his chest and pointed her dagger at his face. 

"Like I said, you shouldn't be so confident." Elphaba spat as she looked to Glinda who was getting her dress back on. "Now bring Esmeralda to us." 

Boq shifted his eyes and he saw his ax lying with in arms reach. He thought of a way to get all three of them. Boq nodded his head, "All right." He brought his fingers up to his lips and whistled. Minutes later two guards came in with Esmeralda in their arms. The guards gasped at the situation at hand. "Don't worry about me just give them Esmeralda and leave us." The guard with Esmeralda gave her to Glinda. Esmeralda gurgled happily to be in her mommy's arms. Glinda hugged her tightly. 

"Thank Lurline you're safe." Then the blonde witch kissed her a couple of times. Elphaba looked to the both of them with happiness in her eyes. Taking advantage of Elphaba's distraction Boq went for his ax. Glinda saw the flash of tin. "Elphaba look out!" Elphaba looked down and managed to get out of the way of a swinging. Elphaba walked back towards Glinda and Elphaba. Boq stood up, ax in hand. 

"If I can't have Glinda nobody can!" He ran forward the ax raised high above his head. 

"Move!" Elphaba said as she pushed Glinda away. The ax came down with a mighty clang. Elphaba could feel the rush of air from the swing. The ax vibrated up Boq leaving him stunned for a minute. Glinda saw a glint of gold on the ground near her. She looked closely to see her engagement ring. She breathed a sigh a relief and stooped down and picked it up.

"I got it." A mighty yell was heard from Boq once he regained movement and a cry of pain was heard coming from the green witch. Glinda turned around to see Elphaba in a corner clutching her shoulder and Boq holding a bloody ax. 

"No." she said as she saw Boq raise his ax to strike the final blow.

The blonde witch put Esmeralda down on the ground to keep her from harms way. Then Glinda ran towards Boq as he started to bring his ax down on the injured witch. She slammed into Boq and he hit his head on the wall, knocking him out. His ax somehow got Glinda on the back of her leg when it fell to the ground. She grimaced when she felt the pain coming from her leg.

"Get Essie." whispered Glinda. Elphaba ran to her daughter and picked her up from the ground. Esmeralda cooed gently at Elphaba. Tears were running down Elphaba's face she was so happy words couldn't describe it.

"Your safe my sweet, your safe." Elphaba whispered, as she softly stroked the side of Esermalda's face. Glinda slowly got up and limped her way back to Elphaba. 

"I got my daughter back and my ring. I am so damn happy right now." 

Elphaba turned to Glinda with surprise in her eyes. "You found your ring?" 

Glinda chuckled, "Yeah just now." The came a groan from Boq telling them he was slowly waking up. Glinda looked back in worry. "Come on lets get out of here. Wait how is your arm? I saw you holding it." 

Elphbaba peered at her injured arm. "It looks fine. It doesn't look too deep." She looked to Glidna checking her out for any injuries. Elphaba saw blood running down her leg. "Glin, your leg."

Glinda turned her leg to see it better. "It will be fine. Now hurry before he wakes up." Glidna ran as best she could towards the door. She opened it and out she went. Elphaba soon followed. The green woman saw Glinda produce at green ball of light. 

"That is an interesting thing you made." 

"Thanks. Now ball show us the way out of this place." Glinda and Elphaba followed the green ball. They didn't get far when they head Boq's voice close to them. 

"GUARDS follow me. Glinda and Elphaba are escaping with their child." 

"Damn, I wish he could have hit his head harder." said Elphaba. "I know, we have to pick up the pace, we don't want them to catch us." replied Glinda as she ran faster. Elphaba did to and held Esmeralda closer to her. Esmeralda sensed something was going on so she stayed very stilled and didn't say anything. Footsteps were heard behind them along with Boq's clinking of tin on the ground. "I think we are almost out of here, Elphie." Elphaba saw Glinda turn a corner. What turned her blood cold was the scream of pain coming from it. 

"Glinda!" Elphaba rounded the corner to see Glinda leaning up against a wall clutching her side. Glinda looked to Elphaba breathing slightly heavy. 

"I'm all right a trap got me but I'm all right." Elphaba went closer to see blood flowing through her hands. "Hurry, Elphie, I think the exit is though that door, the ball went through it." 

"Let's go then." Glinda thought for a second then she looked to the door and the door flew open to show it was raining harder then before. As soon as it opened a sword came out if would have stabbed some one if they went through the door. Elphaba just stood there in shock. 

"H-how did you.."

Glinda got off the wall and slowly made her way out the door. "From experience." 

The footsteps were very close to them now and shouts from the men where being heard. Elphaba quickly made her way towards her blonde lover's side. "Are sure you are going to be all right?" Glinda nodded her head. She wove her arm through Elphaba's and moved out the door. 

"There they are. Get them!" Boq's voice said. 

"Crap." whispered Elphaba as she felt Esmeralda squirm a little bit The witches ran out the door into the pouring rain. They got to the edge of the forest before Glinda suddenly went to the ground. 

"Glinda!" Elphaba ran towards Glinda's side. She knelt down and carefully put her head on her lap. "Glinda what is it?" 

"Elphie...it...hurts...really...bad." Glinda said in gasps. Elphaba realized the poison must be doing it's job in Glinda's body. 

"Glinda hold on, please just hold on." Elphaba wiped away the wet hair on Glinda's forehead. 

"I'm...trying." She grabbed Elphaba's free hand and squeezed it gently. Just then Fiyero and the Lion, who were on Elphaba's broom, landed roughly next to them. The Lion quickly jumped off the broom. 

"Ground how I love the ground." He turned towards Fiyero who also got off of the broom. "That is the last time I ride a broom with you."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Please like it wasn't that bad." 

"Yes it..." The Lion then notice that Elphaba, Esmeralda and Glinda were next to them. "Elphaba, Glinda. How did you guys escape and do you have Essie?" 

Elphaba showed the green baby as she replied. "I will tell you later did you guys get help." 

Fiyero nodded his head vigorously. "Yes we did they should be here any minute now." 

"Can some one take Essie please?" The Lion did so. He caressed her cheek and Esemralda soon fell asleep. 

"Man she likes to sleep this one." 

Elphaba chuckled a little bit at the statement before turning back to Glinda. "Glinda, you still with me?" She felt a squeeze on her hand to signal that Glinda was still awake. 

Fiyero grew concern. "What's wrong with..." 

He never got to finish it because Boq cut him off. "You may have escaped Elphaba but this ground will be your grave." 

Elphaba looked up to see Boq standing in front her and Glinda ax in his hand. She saw the guards slowly making their way towards them.  
Elphaba responded back with confidence, "You forgot one thing Boq." 

Boq raised his ax but paused, "What did I forget?" 

The corners of Elphaba's lips rose. "It's raining out." Boq's eyes widen at what Elphaba just said. "And you rust in water." 

"No." Boq turned around and made a mad dash back towards the hide out. He ran through his group of guards and just short of being scott free, Boq stopped for he rusted from the all the rain water. Suddenly police and Gale Force guards came flooding out of the forest.

"Halt you're all under arrest for kidnaping the Ozmas and their child." Boq's guards scattered but were quickly rounded up. Elphaba put her arms around Glinda and kissed her forehead.

"See that my sweet this ordeal is over."

"Thank goodness." Glinda then gasped in pain before she fainted."We got to get her back to the hospice and fast." Elphaba said, as she looked up at Fiyero with worried eyes. Fiyero handed Elphaba her broom and helped her and an fainted Glinda on. 

"Take your broom it will be faster. Don't worry about Esmeralda we'll take care of her." Fiyero said. 

"Thanks." Elphaba answered, as she shook Fiyero's hand before flying off towards the hospice. 

Some time passed before the green witch saw the roof top of Dr. Bananas' hospice. With a great leap from her broom Elphaba carried Glinda inside as fast as she could towards their original room. On the way she passed Nurse Steppe.

"Thank Oz your back!" The Wolf said, as she followed behind them. 

"Glinda's not doing well." Elphaba answered, as she laid the blonde woman in the bed. 

"I have the remedy right here." The Wolf replied as she took out a needle and injected Glinda with the substance made from the Willoeal leaves. Then Nurse Steppe noticed Elphaba's wounded shoulder and arm. "Elphaba, you're bleeding." 

"I know, I know, take care of Glinda's wounds first." Elphaba answered, as she took a seat in an empty chair. 

"So I take it Boq has been captured?" The Wolf asked, as she started to clean Glinda's wounds. 

"He won't be bothering us anymore." Elphaba replied happily, as she squeezed her hat of any extra rain water. 

"Where's Esmeralda?" Nurse Steppe asked. 

"She's back with the Lion and Fiyero." Elphaba said. "How's are Glinda's wounds?" 

"Not as bad as they look. The medicine I just gave her will help get rid of the poison in her system." The Wolf replied, as she finished dressing the blonde witch's wounds. She then turned and started on Elphaba's wounds. Then made light conversation until the Wolf finished tying on the last bandage. "There you are, Elphie, your wounds should heal nicely." 

"Thank you." Elphaba answered, as she tried to suppress a yawn but failed. 

"Here you go." Nurse Steppe said, as she took out a blanket from a closet and handed it to the green witch. "You should get some sleep. You have been through a lot." 

Elphaba nodded her head in thanks as she took the blanket and laid it on her body. Immediately her eyes began to get heavy. When the Wolf left the room Elphaba didn't have to wait long for sleep to take over her. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

When Elphaba awoke that morning she looked over to Glinda who seemed to be still unconscious. She gently placed the blanket Nurse Steppe had given her off to the side and got up to see if Fiyero, the Lion, and the rest of the guards had come back.

She walked out into the hallway to find the Lion on a bench with Fiyero laying in his lap. Fiyero had Esmeralda in his arms as the Lion held Fiyero. All three of them were sleeping peacefully. Elphaba smiled as she passed them and walked outside to fetch her broom where she had left it the previous night. She picked it up before returning to Glinda's room. The green witch placed her broom up against the wall before kissing her blonde lover gently on the cheek. As she pulled away Elphaba was surprised to see Glinda had stirred slightly. The green woman wasted no time taking one of Glinda's hands into her own and gave it a gently but firm squeeze. 

"My sweet, can you hear me?" Elphaba asked, as she started to caress the hand she was holding. 

Glinda gave off a soft squeak as her eyes slowly fluttered open, "Elphie?" 

"Glinda!" Elphaba replied, as she pulled her blonde lover up into a sitting position and hugged her tightly. "How are you feeling?" 

"Sore." Glinda answered. In turn Elphaba pulled away slightly after hearing that response so she wouldn't harm her but Glinda held on strong. "That doesn't mean I don't want you to hold me."Elphaba then placed a few kisses on top of her lover's head. "I'm so happy you're awake and safe from Boq." 

"What's going to happen to Boq anyway?" Glinda asked. 

"The local guards will probably decide his fate with some input from us." Elphaba replied, just as the Lion and Fiyero walked into the room carrying Esmeralda. 

"Oh, thank Oz, you're awake Glinda." The Lion said, as he walked over to them and placed Esmeralda down in the Good Witch's arms. 

"I'm surprised you two are awake." Elphaba replied with a grin. "You two looked pretty cozy on the bench when I passed." 

Fiyero could only shrug his shoulders and answered, "What can I say, Lion made me a cuddle deal I couldn't refuse." 

"Aw, thanks Fiyero, you flatter me." The Lion answered, as he patted him on the back. 

Esmeralda babbled in great excitement when she saw both her green Mama and golden maned Mommy. She buried her face into her Mommy's bosom and continued to babble quickly. 

"I'm happy to see you too, Essie." Glinda replied, as she kissed her daughter lightly."Thank you guys again for helping with Boq." Elphaba said, as she tipped her hat to them. 

"No problem glad we could help." The Lion answered, as he nudged Fiyero slightly in the ribs to tell him they should give the happy family some alone time. 

"We'll see you guys a little later. "Fiyero said, as himself and the Lion walked to exit. "We're going to get some breakfast." And with that they were gone. 

Once they were alone Elphaba gently pressed her lips to Glinda's before gazing down at Esmeralda. Essie in turn just began to wave her arms and open her mouth and close it a few times. She then started to rock back and forward in Glinda's arms. Elphaba just chuckled at her daughter's actions and then took up her blonde lover's left hand and kissed the top near were the ring laid. 

"I love you so much." Glinda pulled Elphaba closer to her and softly kissed. 

"I love you too." Then Elphaba kissed Esmeralda's forehead. "I love you Essie." Esmeralda made soft popping noises as if she wanted to kiss her. Both witches grinned at their daughter's antics. A grumble came from the baby's stomach. 

"Looks like someone's hungry." Glinda said, as her own stomach rumbled. 

"Yeah I can see that." Elphaba chuckled. The green witch stood up and ran her fingers through her raven locks, "How about I go get some breakfast while you feed Esmeralda?" 

"That sounds like a good idea." Glinda replied, as she watch the raven hair fall back down into place. She licked her dry lips and her heart slowed down a bit, for it was beating fast when she saw Elphaba run her hand through her hair. 'Sweet Oz is she gorgeous.' Glidna thought. Elphaba waved a hand in front of Glinda's face. 

"Anybody there?" Glinda shook her head and looked to her green lover. Glinda didn't realize she zoned out. 

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" 

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at the blonde witch. "I said I'm going to go get the breakfast now."

"Oh! Okay. Bring back a lot of food. I know I am not the only one who's hungry." Elphaba rolled her eyes as she kissed Glinda and Esmeralda on the cheek. 

"I will be back before you know it." Once the door closed Glinda turned to Esmeralda. 

"Yeah, it is going to be a while." Esmeralda giggled happily. Glinda then started to breast-feed Esmeralda. Soon Esmeralda had her fill and gave a great yawn. "Sleep Essie if you're tired." Esmeralda gave her a look that said, Not yet. I have something to show you. 

Suddenly she started to glow green. Glinda started to panic a little bit but then burst of green and pink lights came out of nowhere. The lights burst like fire works. "Essie what are you doing?"

After she said that the lights swirled around her, Glinda watched in awe at this display and as soon as it started the lights disappeared. The blonde woman was in shock at the show her daughter just showed her. She looked down to her daughter to find that she was asleep. 

"Whoa, what the hell just happened?" The door opened to Elphaba carry in a tray with a lot of food. 

"Hey I'm back and with food." Elphaba sat the tray down on the bed and sat next to Glinda and Esmeralda. 

"Well took you long enough." teased Glinda. 

"I would have been quicker but Fiyero was bothering me." 

"Yeah right." Elphaba muttered something under her breath as she brought the tray closer to them. "What was that Elphie? I didn't hear you." 

"I love you." Elphaba smiled. 

Glinda kissed her. "I love you too. So what did you bring us?" 

"I brought your favorite, munchkin berries. Cheese bread, fruit and some pancakes." 

Glinda went to for the munckin berries while Elphaba went for some cheese. They continued to eat their fill and sometimes they would feed each other. Glinda sometimes would put a piece of food in her mouth and Elphaba would kiss her to get it. Once the tray was empty did the green witch put it on the ground next to the bed. Then she put Glinda and Esmeralda into her arms. Elphaba started to run her fingers through Glinda's golden locks. Glinda sighed in bliss. 

"You know while you were getting the food, your daughter did something amazing." 

Elphaba stilled her hand. "What did she do?" 

"She somehow made lights appear out of nowhere. They were pink and green and they swirled around me. It was beautiful sight, you should have seen it." 

Elphaba looked down at the sleeping daughter. "At such a young age too." 

"I know." whispered Glinda as she kissed Esmeralda on the cheek. A knock was heard on the door. 

"Come in." said Glinda. Fiyero popped his head in and soon his whole body came in through the door. 

"Hey is it all right if I can be with Essie for a little bit?" Glinda looked to Elphaba with the silent question in her eye. Elphaba turned her head to Fiyero with a smile on her face. 

"Sure you can. She is just asleep right now." Fiyero walked to them.

"That's all right. I just feel like I want to hold her." Glinda gave Esmeralda to Fiyero not before she and Elphaba kissed her. 

"Thank you." Fiyero then closed the door leaving the two witches alone.

Glinda cuddled deeper into the green witch. Elphaba gripped her tightly and sighed deeply. It was still bothering her that Glinda did what she did but she would hold it off until a later time right now she just wanted to be with Glinda after what happened. Elphaba leaned down and captured Glinda's lips. Glinda brought her arms around the green neck and pushed her deeper into the kiss with a little hint of need. Elphaba sensed it so she put Glinda beneath her never breaking the kiss. The green witch trailed kisses up and down Glinda's neck.

"El..Elphie the door." 

"Right. Almost forgot." Elphaba turned her head to the door and said the necessary chants. When she was done she turned back to Glinda and kissed her with a great passion.

Elphaba's then let her hands roam over Glinda's body in a gentle caressive fashion as the blonde witch buried her hands into raven hair. Breaths became ragged as excitement was heightening. As their touches became more frantic Elphaba quickly removed her black attire and was going to throw her hat to the side but Glinda's voice stopped her. 

"No." Glinda said, her voice filled with arousal, as she grabbed her green lover's hand. "Keep the hat on. You look so sexy with it on." 

Elphaba raised an eyebrow as a sly grin came across her face, and she let her hand drop back down in the direction of the buttons on Glinda's dress. The green witch's fingers worked at an amazing speed and before Glinda knew it her dress was rolled down off her body. Once the blue dress was thrown to the side Elphaba just gazed down at her blonde lover beneath her. 

"You're so beautiful." Elphaba replied as she slowly started to remove Glinda's bra and underwear. When Glinda's breasts were exposed the green witch gently trailed her finger tips over her lover's pink nipples. 

"Oh-h...Elphie..." Glinda whispered, as she bit her low lip when she felt Elphaba's tender touch descend on her. The green witch then massaged them which caused Glinda's to moan loudly, and her hips started to quake in the attempts to begged for more.

Elphaba then started to thrust her hips against Glinda's as she planted kisses down her lover's chest and stomach. Glinda closed her eyes as her body started to build up with more and more arousal. Elphaba then worked a knee between her lover's legs to open them up and dragged a hand down to one of the blonde witch's most private areas. With a dominate growl Elphaba looked up into Glinda's eyes and teased her with great intensity.

"Elphie, please, I need you so much." Glinda's words were coming out in short gasps as she waited for what her body screamed for release. Elphaba latched lips with Glinda for a slow kiss before answering her lover's wish. 

"Like this?" Elphaba teased, all ready knowing the answer. 

"Yes." Glinda answered, as her hips started to follow the steady pace. Her body soon began to throb with more need as she added, "Harder, Elphie, harder." The green witch responded by making her pace rougher and the speed faster. 

"You like?" Elphaba growled after 30 seconds, as she watched Glinda's face intently as she pleased her. 

"Oh yes." Glinda moaned, as she felt her pressure building at an alarming rate. 

"I want to hear you, my sweet. I want to hear you let go." Elphaba answered.

It wasn't long before Glinda gave off a moan mixed with a gasp and soon screamed out Elphaba's name as loud as her lungs would allow. After feeling Glinda relax Elphaba climbed up next to her and kissed her neck a few times to calm her down before untying her wrists. 

"That was amazing. I love you, Elphie." Glinda whispered, as she let out a happy sigh. 

"I love you too, my sweet." Elphaba returned as she held her lover against her for about ten minutes before there was a knock on their door, 

Elphaba raised her head and replied, "Who is it?""It's me Fiyero." The voice answered. "Little Essie has begun to stink and well...I'm not sure how to change a diaper." 

"One moment!" Elphaba answered, as she leaped from the bed and threw her blonde lover her dress as Elphaba put her own black attire back on. In record time both women got dressed and Elphaba opened the door. "Well you better learn soon because you have your own little girl on the way." 

"Yeah, I know. Maybe one of you could teach me?" Fiyero asked as he looked down at his feet. 

"I'll teach you." Elphaba said, as she hit him on the back hard. "But trust me it won't be pretty." 

"I thought as much." Fiyero answered, as he gave Glinda a worried look before following Elphaba out the room to get a lesson. 

Glinda busted out laughing when the door was closed. "Poor Fiyero but his face." She soon calmed down and started to stretch out any sore muscles which she had many of. What confused her was no pain was coming through her wounds that she had. Glinda took her dress off to get a better look.

She first started unwrapping the bandages around her waist. Once the blonde witch was done she looked for the cuts that were there. Glinda gasped when she felt nothing beneath her fingers. Quickly she started on her shoulder where the arrow went through it. Elphaba opened the door to see Glinda naked and unwrapping her bandages around her shoulder. Panicking Elphaba shut the door and ran over to Glinda stopping what she was doing. Glinda looked to the green witch in shock because Elphaba took her by surprise. 

"Are you crazy?" asked Elphaba as she took Glinda's hands away from her shoulder 

Glinda raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about you taking of your bandages when they need to be healing." Glinda smiled warmly at her worried lover. 

"Here feel my sides." Glinda put the green hands to her now uninjured sides. Elphaba drew her eyebrows together when she felt nothing there when there should have been. Elphaba then ran her hands up to Glinda's partially wrapped shoulder and started to unwrap it too. Glinda shivered when Elphaba moved her hands up her body. She was getting aroused all over again at just the simple touch of her green lover. 

"How can this be?" Elphaba gasped as she saw Glinda's shoulder bear no wound mark it previously had. Glinda looked too and was very confused as to why her uninjured were all of a sudden gone. A thought popped into her head.

"I think Essie did this." 

"How?" 

Glinda looked up to Elphaba. "Maybe when she gave me that light show." Glinda then notice that Esmeralda wasn't with Elphaba. "Where is the little green bean anyways?" 

Elphaab chuckled, "She is still with Fiyero. You should have seen his reaction to her diaper change. First he fainted then when he woke up he had this look like he was going to vomit." 

Glinda laughed at little bit. "I don't think he beat your reaction though." 

Elphaba let go of Glinda and crossed her arms. "You're never going let me live that one down now are you." 

Glinda sighed in memory, "No."

You see when Elphaba was changing Esmeralda for the first time she also fainted but when she awoke she actually threw up and Glinda laughed at her for she though her face was hilarious looking. Needless to say Elphaba got back at Glinda for doing that by hiding her dresses and some very hot love making."Fine." growled the green witch. Elphaba walked to the door, locked and said the sound-proofing chant. 

Glinda saw that fire in those brown eyes and she knew what was going to happen. She gulped a little and rubbed her hands together in a slightly nervous fashion. Elphaba stripped her dress off then threw her hat on top of the black pile. She walked to the bed and lay down on it her back resting against the headboard.

"Sit." Elphaba said as she pointed between her legs. 

Glinda felt defiant enough to say, "No." 

Elphaba gave a low growl, "I said sit." 

Glinda narrowed her eyes slightly. "And I said no."

Glinda and Elphaba had done this many times before with Glinda resisting and Elphaba pushing. In the end Elphaba always got what she wanted. They both enjoy doing this a lot and they did it often. Elphaba slowly got up from the bed and made her way to Glinda. The green woman grabbed Glinda softly on the shoulders. 

"If you don't do what I say then you won't get this." With that said Elphaba to one of her hands quickly touched Glinda's most private area. Glinda groaned and shivered. Elphaba smiled at her response and pulled Glinda over to the bed. She retook her spot on the bed. "Well are you going to sit or just stand there?" 

Glinda saw the dominance in Elphaba eyes but her voice stayed soft with a slight hint of hardness. The blonde witch took her spot between the green witch's legs. Elphaba wasted no time wrapping her arms around Glinda's waist.

"Open your legs a little wider." whispered Elphaba. Glinda didn't do it. In response Elphaba put her hands on Glinda's breast. "I said open them" and she pinched Glinda's nipples. Glinda gasped and her legs opened up. "Good job my sweet." Elphaba replied as she turned Glinda's head and kissed her softly. 

"Elphie please." whimpered Glinda. 

"No you have to do it first, you know that Glinda." 

"But..." 

Elphaba caressed her breast. "I know you want to do it." Glinda moved one of her own hands down.

"That's it Glinda almost there." Elphaba said as she kissed the side of her neck while she watched Glinda's hand inched closer and closer to her target.

...X...

Outside the room and down the hall, Fiyero was holding baby Essie. He looked a little dazed from the what had just happened with changing the diaper. The Lion passed him and could see his out of it expression. 

"Hey, Fiyero, are you all right?" The Lion asked, as he waved his paw in front of his face. 

Fiyero blinked a few times and then met the Lion's gaze, "I just changed a diaper, and I swear I all most died." 

The Lion burst out laughing when he heard this, "You almost died?" 

"It was bad." Fiyero answered. "I mean how does Elphaba and Glinda do it?" 

"You'll learn." The Lion assured him. "Because you'll have to. Don't think you won't be changing diapers when your own baby girl is born."

"I know I have to learn." Fiyero said, as he started to rock baby Esmeralda. "But surviving parenthood will be the hard part." 

"Oh hell, Fiyero, you got it easy." The Lion replied, with a chuckle. "Dorothy has the hardest part. She is the one giving birth to the baby." 

"If I gave birth I would die." Fiyero answered. "Just goes to show you women are tougher than men." 

The Lion just patted Fiyero on the back and began to walk away, but before he disappeared out of sight he called back to Fiyero and said, "I all ready knew that." 

...X... 

The green witch then bit on to her blonde lover's neck and started to direct her own hands downward to caress Glinda's hips. After a few moments Elphaba could tell Glinda was close to her target so she grabbed her lover's hand. 

"Elphie, I'm... so close." Glinda whispered. 

"I know you are." Elphaba growled. "That's why I'm here to finish the job." With that Elphaba tackled Glinda. Once Glinda's back hit answered her lover's silent wish. The blonde witch moaned loudly as she met Elphaba's pace.

"Is this what you want?" The green witch asked. Glinda only nodded her head yes, but that wasn't enough for Elphaba as she stopped her movements. 

"Elphie! Don't stop!" Glinda exclaimed with a gasp. 

"You didn't give me a good enough answer." Elphaba retorted. 

"But Elphie..." 

"You didn't answer my question. I didn't hear anything." Elphaba replied her voice thick. Glinda could tell Elphaba was enjoying dominating her for she saw a sparkly in her green lover's brown eyes that showed she was enjoying this just as much as she was. "Now is this what you want?" 

"Yes!" Glinda answered. 

"That's better." Elphaba replied, as she continued her assault. With in seconds Glinda's body came to her peak and she went limp from exhaustion.

Elphaba smiled when she saw her blonde lover's reaction and rolled off of her and gently began to stroke her face. Glinda immediately cuddled against Elphaba and sigh out deeply. 

"I think that is the hottest thing we have ever done." Glinda said, after a minute. 

"Yeah, I think so too." Elphaba replied as she kissed the top of her lover's head. 

The two women just laid in each other's arms for a while. Before a loud shouts began to come from outside. 

"Do you hear that?" Glinda asked. 

"Yeah, what the heck is that?" Elphaba questioned as she got up and threw her clothes on. Glinda quickly followed suit and they both walked out into the hall. They were met by Fiyero who was also confused. Elphaba passed by him and ran outside. 

"Fiyero come here quick!" The Lion called to him.

Fiyero handed baby Esmeralda over to Glinda and raced outside. He jogged to a stop when he saw the giant air balloon and who was inside. Tears started to form in Fiyero's eyes when he saw the Wizard helping Dorothy out of the basket as she carried a baby in her arms. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Fiyero ran to the them. He hugged Dorothy and Elphaba could see his hands shaking as he took his child into his arms. The Wizard walked over to Elphaba leaving the happy couple alone. Glinda walked out of the hospice with Esmeralda in her arms.

"So the Wizard returned with Dorothy and.." Glinda looked closer to see Fiyero holding a child in his arms. She gasped, "Dorothy had her baby." Elphaba wrapped an arm around Glinda's waist and pulled her closer to her.

"I know. I too am happy for Fiyero." 

"Glinda, Elphaba so good to see you again." The Wizard stopped in front of them. The two witches smiled happily.

"Good to see you again too father." replied Elphaba as she hugged him. The Wizard reciprocated the hug. Elphaba let go and returned to Glinda's side. "So how did everything go with the birth?" 

"It was good and I am proud to say she gave birth to healthy baby girl." 

"That is good thing." said Glinda. Esmeralda made happy baby noise when she sensed her grandfather was near her. "Looks like some one wants to greet their grandpa." Glinda put Esmeralda in his arms and he gently rocked her whiles stroking her brown hair.

"I have missed you Essie." Esermalda gurgled in response as if she was saying I missed you too.

"Elphaba Glinda." they heard Dorothy say. Glinda and Elphaba looked up to see Dorothy and Fiyero walking towards them with the baby in Fiyero's arms. Dorothy gave a hug to Elphaba then to Glinda. "How are you guys doing? I heard about what happened." she asked.

"We are dong better." replied Glinda as she looked to Fiyero who still had tears running down his face. The winkie prince was gently rocking his daughter while softly stoking her face. The look in his blue eyes was so filled with love and happiness. Glinda walked over to him and rubbed his back.

"Is that your child?" Dorothy questioned when she saw Esmeralda in the Wizard's arms.

"Yes it is. Her name is Esmeralda." replied Elphaba as she looked to her green daughter.

Dorothy got a better look and saw that she looked exactly like Elphaba expect for the mark over her eye and her eye color was the same as Glinda's. "She is so beautiful. It looks like she takes mostly after Elphaba." Dorothy looked to Elphaba with confusion in her eyes. "But where did she get that mark over her eye?" Elphaba shrugged her shoulders as she replied.

"We really don't know it was there when she was born." Dorothy looked to Glinda and noticed the scar over her left eye. Then she looked to Esmeralda.

"I think she wanted to have something like Glinda." Both witches thought about that for a minute.

"That sounds like a good theory." said Glinda. "How about we go to the pond so we can catch up on everything?" 

Everybody nodded in agreement thinking that was good plan. Elphaba walked by Glinda and wove her arm around Glinda's.

"Lead the way." said the Wizard. Glinda and Elphaba lead the way while Dorothy, Fiyero, their child, The Wizard, and Esmeralda followed. Once they were there all of them took a seat near the pond's edge. Glinda leaned into Elphaba with Esmeralda in her hands. Elphaba wove her arms around her waist while Fiyero did the same thing to Dorothy with their child in their arms. The Wizard sat by Fiyero staring out into the pond.

"You should really see her Elphie. She's got very blonde hair and lightest blue you have ever seen and she is very pretty." 

"I will see her." Elphaba replied as she kissed the top of Glinda's head. 

"It's very pretty out here. How did you guys find it?" asked Dorothy as she snuggled deeper into Fiyero's embrace. Elphaba then explained how they found this place. "Oh wow." 

"Do you guys mind if I bring Esmerlada over there?""No, we don't mind." said Fiyero.

Glinda handed Esmeralda over to Elphaba and Elphaba brought Esmeralda over to Fiyero and Dorothy. Elphaba kneeled in front of them and whispered to Esmeralda. "Look Essie it's a another baby just like you." Esmeralda looked over to the baby. 

Esmeralda peered deeply at the baby for a few movement before making happy cooing sounds as she moved her lips like she wanted to kiss Fiyero's and Dorothy's daughter.

"Whoa, down girl." Elphaba chuckled as she saw her daughter's reaction. 

The group also laughed in response and Fiyero turned to the Wizard and said, in a whisper, "Essie takes after Elphaba in another way...she likes blonde girls." 

The Wizard chuckled at this and patted his daughter on the back, "She's very excited in seeing another baby I see." 

"Well she always does have a lot of energy." Elphaba replied, as she Essie's cooing sounds only became louder. 

"But she can also sleep like a rock." Elphaba added as she eyed Glinda. 

"What?" Glinda questioned, vaguely looking around. 

"Nothing." The green witch replied, as she winked at her blonde lover. Just then Fiyero's and Dorothy's baby caught sight of Esmeralda and began to making popping noises. 

"Wow, I have never seen her do that before." Dorothy said. Just then a bug flew down on the blonde baby's head. She was clearly scared because she started to cry. 

When Esmeralda saw how stress the blonde baby had become she closed her eyes and green and pink lights started to form and circle around them. The group watched in awe as Fiyero's and Dorothy's little girl became calm again as she stared at the lights in wonder. When she had settle down completely Esmeralda stopped the light show. 

"Shit, that was amazing." Fiyero whispered, but then was quickly hit in the shoulder by Elphaba. 

"Watch your language straw boy." Elphaba replied, as she looked back at her green daughter. 

"Whoa, Essie is one powerful little green bean." The Wizard replied, as Esmeralda just waved her arms at them. 

The group then made light conversion for a good amount of time before Dorothy noticed someone needed changing. Elphaba hit Fiyero on the back and gestured him to help. He made a worried face but slowly stood up to help Dorothy. Esmeralda watched as the little blonde baby was taken away. She started to make sad cooing sounds as she watch Dorothy disappear. 

"Don't worry, my little green bean, you'll see your little blonde friend soon." Glinda replied, as she took Esmeralda into her arms, and kissed her a dozen times to get her to be happy. 

"Hey, share the love." Elphaba said as she pucker up, as she got very close to Glinda's face. 

"Oh, of course." Glinda replied as she kissed her green lover on the lips. 

The Wizard smiled as he turned away to give Elphaba and Glinda a moment. When they finally pulled away the Wizard stood up and brushed some dust from his coat. "Well I think we should be heading in. You coming?" 

"We're coming." Elphaba answered, as she helped her blonde lover to her feet and they began to walk back. 

Once they got back to the hospice one of the main guards approached them. With a quick bow he said, "Boq and the others have been placed in the dudgeon in the Emerald City. It is the Ozmas' job to decide their fate. So when you return there they will be waiting for an answer." 

"Thank you for the information." Elphaba said.

"Not problem." The guard answered. "A carriage will be here tomorrow to take you back to the Emerald City." The guard added before heading off. 

Just then Fiyero walked out of the hospice. His face looked a bit sick as he stumbled about. His legs began to shake as he held his head. The Wizard and Elphaba were there to grab him before he fell. 

"How does she do it?" Fiyero asked. "How can Dorothy just change that diaper like it's nothing?" 

"Changing a diaper is like riding a bike." Elphaba answered. "It take practice." 

"Yeah, yeah, well hopefully I'll get the hang of it." Fiyero said, as he tried to get back on his feet.

"Don't worry Fiyero. If it makes you feel better it took Elphaba awhile to get use to it too." Glinda replied. Elphaba glared at her blonde lover saying with her eyes don't you dare. Fiyero got his footing back and looked at Glinda with a little shock in his eyes.

"Really, Elphaba had a hard time?" Glinda brushed past Elphaba, ignoring the warning, with a playful smile on her face.

"Follow me and I will tell you her first time." Elphaba's eyes twitched in annoyance as she watched Glinda and Fiyero walking into the hospice with Fiyero listening to every word Glinda had to say.

...X...

"I am curious to know what your reaction was after I heard Glinda." said the Wizard. He turned to the annoyed witch.

"I fainted and threw up, end of story." With that Elphaba stormed into the hospice. The Wizard chuckled at his daughter's antics. "Glinda is going to get it." He then followed Elphaba into the hospice also. Elphaba walked up to Glinda, Dorothy, Fiyero, and Nurse Steppe . They all were laughing at the story Glinda just told, no doubt about Elphaba. Glinda was lightly bouncing Esmeralda will making baby noises. Esmeralda shrieked with laughter all the while stealing glances at the baby in Fiyero's arms. Fiyero was the first to see Elphaba.

"I can't believe you did that Elphaba. Now I know I am not the only one who had a bad reaction to diaper changing." Dorothy patted him on the shoulder.

"You did all right for your first try." He turned to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Thank you darling." Elphaba couldn't help but crack a smile at those two. It was like watching her and Glinda. The green witch then put on a mock anger face and turned to Glinda.

"Glinda can I talk to you for a second?" Elphaba said with anger in her voice. Glinda caught the fake anger in Elphaba's eyes and she mistook it for the real thing. She gulped a little.

"Dorothy can you take Essie for a minute?"

Dorothy face lit up and she readily agreed. Glinda put Esmeralda into her waiting arms. Esmeralda gurgled happily and tried to touch the blonde baby. Dorothy nuzzled her nose into Esermalda's hair.

"She is so pretty."

Glinda walked to the bedroom she, Elphaba, and Esmeralda were staying in. Glinda walked in and Elphaba closed the door when she walked in. She locked in and said the necessary chant. Glinda turned around to see Elphaba slowly walking towards her. The blonde witch immediately saw the change in Elphaba's eyes from anger to slyness.

"You wicked witch you weren't mad at me now where you?" Elphaba continued to walk with out saying anything. Slowly she pressed Glinda up against the wall. Elphaba then very softly kissed the blonde. Glinda tried to deepen it, but Elphaba broke it off when she felt Glinda do that.

"Elphaba." whimpered Glinda. Elphaba slowly took her time undressing the Good Witch. When she pulled the dress off of Glinda she kissed her skin all the way down until the dress was completely off. Elphaba stood up and quickly took of her black dress and hat. Then Elphaba deposed of their undergarments. The green woman pressed against Glinda again and kissed the side of her neck. Glinda couldn't help but moan her name. Elphaba softly and slowly moved her hands up and down Glinda's side. Elphaba latched her hands on the sides of Glinda's thighs and hoisted her up.

"Elphie." Glinda looked uncertain about this.

Elphaba slowly moved up and down into Glinda making her lose all uncertainly. Glinda leaned her head against the wall moaning mixed with gasps. After awhile Elphaba saw that Glinda was getting close to go over the edge. She stopped suddenly and put Glinda's feet back to the floor.

"Elphaba why in the hell did you stop?" Elphaba's eyes sparkled with pay back.

"To get back at you for telling the story." Elphaba started to get her dress back on. Glinda's blue eyes widen in shock.

"So you are going to leave like this?" Elphaba stopped halfway through dressing at look to Glinda with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah so you are going to have to wait." Then she finished dressing. She walked to the door and turned to the aroused witch. "You better get your dress back on." Glinda saw that Elphaba was serious about this. As fast as she could Glinda put everything back on. She walked to Elphaba.

"I am so going to get back at you for this and you so owe me Elphaba." Elphaba just kissed her with a passion and also as a promise to Glinda. Elphaba fixed Glinda's messed up hair from the wall.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Ready as I will ever be." grunted Glinda. 'I so need a release. Elphaba is so going to get it.'

Elphaba did this another time to Glinda leaving her before she went over. Glinda really got back at her for doing it. That is a whole other story. Elphaba unlocked the door and walked out with a frazzled Glinda right behind her. What they saw coming out was Esmeralda softly touching the blonde baby with a look in her eye that Glinda and Elphaba couldn't describe yet. The blonde baby looked really content and happy with Esmeralda as she cooed happily. Dorothy looked up.

"Have a good talk?" Glinda merely crossed her arms and grunted while Elphaba chuckled at her antics.

"I take it didn't go so good." replied the Wizard. Again Glinda just grunted.

"Glinda has learned her lesson." Elphaba answered, with a slyness to her voice as she picked up Esmeralda into her arms. Glinda only answered by gripping her dress hard. Her body was screaming at her from what Elphaba didn't finish. Elphaba could see the want in her blonde lover's eyes and just chuckled to herself. 

The group talked some more and Elphaba invited everyone to come back with them to the Emerald City when the carriage tomorrow. Everyone was very excited and agreed to join them. 

"I don't think Esmeralda wants to be parted from her new friend either." The Wizard pointed out, when he noticed the Essie's eyes fixed on the blonde baby. 

"Well she's see her soon." Elphaba said as she stood up. "Dorothy how about you and Fiyero take a walk with your little one." 

"I would like that." Dorothy answered, as she passed off the little blonde babe into Fiyero's arms and the two started towards the exit of the hospice. 

Glinda saw her chance for Elphaba to finish the job she started to she approached the Wizard and said, "Would you mind watching Essie for a little while? Elphaba never really finished talking to me." 

"Not at all." The Wizard replied happily as he took Esmeralda from Elphaba's arms. Essie smiled and began to bounce a little when her grandpa held her. 

"No biting." The Wizard whispered to the green baby as he walked off. 

As Glinda turned back to her green lover she didn't even have time to think before she was pulled into the room they were in only moments ago and pinned up against the wall. 

"Now Elphaba..." Glinda began but was silenced by a pair of green lips. Glinda gasped when she also felt hands snake down under her dress. 

"Why did you leave me like that before?" Glinda asked, as her breath became labored. 

"I love to see you squirm." The green witch admitted, her voice thick. "Your face was priceless." 

"You're a control freak." Glinda whispered under her breath. 

"You know you love it." Elphaba answered back. The blonde witch didn't argue. Elphaba was right. She did love it. 

"Please, Elphie, I need release so badly." Glinda gasped, as she felt the green witch tease her. 

"I know." Elphaba replied, as she used her free hand to run over Glinda's body. "But I love to watch you though. How your face and your body reacts to my touch. How you gasp and moan when I make love to you. Everything about you amazes me." The blonde woman just whimpered as Elphaba started to gently grind up against her. "Now tell me what do you want again?" 

"I need release." Glinda answered, her hips started to instantly started to move towards Elphaba's posed fingers. 

"You need what?" Elphaba asked again, truly enjoying making Glinda writhe against her. 

"By Oz, Elphie, I need release." Glinda whispered loudly. It was only then when Elphaba answered her love's pleas. Glinda sucked in a quick breath and wasted no time following Elphaba's pace. The blonde witch gripped Elphaba tightly around the shoulders so she wouldn't lose her balance. Elphaba increased her pace and watched as Glinda was slowly coming to the edge. 

"Oh, I'm almost there." Glinda moaned as she gripped her green lover tighter. It wasn't long before Glinda gave muffled cry and collapsed against Elphaba's body and the green witch quickly held her close as she whispered I love yous to her blonde lover.

Glinda finally let go of Elphaba a few minutes later and stood up breathing slightly heavy. "Wow." was all Glinda said.

"I take it you learned your lesson." Elphaba replied with a slight smile. Glinda just nodded her head yes. Soon both witches stomach growled.

"Come on lets get something to eat I am starving." Glinda said as she walked to the door.

"I bet you are." chuckled Elphaba. She stopped Glinda from opening the door. Glinda sighed and hung her head.

"What is it Elphie?" Elphaba spun Glinda around and held her around the waist.

"You don't want me to kiss you." the green witch shrugged her shoulders. "Fine." She dropped her arms from her blonde lover and was about to move when Glinda stopped her by grabbing her arms and pulling Elphaba closer to her. She raised her hand so she could softly stoke the scar above her green lover's eyebrow. Elphaba mirrored Glinda by stroking the scar over her left eye.

Both witches smiled sadly in memory of how those scars came about. Closer they drew together in a slow but very passionate kiss. Elphaba cupped Glinda's face to draw her closer to make the kiss deeper. Once they ended the kiss Glinda rested her head on Elphaba's chest listening to her heart beat. Elphaba wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on top of Glinda's.

"I love you Glinda."

"I love you too Elphie. Always and forever." Glinda lifted her head off of Elphaba's chest and softly kissed the green witch.

"Come on let's go before everybody starts to worry." whispered Elphaba as she caressed the side of Glinda's face. Glinda went out of Elphaba's arms, fixed her hair, and opened the door. Elphaba put her hand into Glinda's and they walked out to see the everybody sitting and talking to one another.

"So how did the talking go Elphaba?" asked the Wizard once he saw the two exit the bedroom.

Elphaba smiled as she looked to Glinda, "It went well." Then she looked to everybody. "So how about we get something to eat?" Everyone agreed and off they went to the café to get something to eat. Once there they took the biggest table there was. Elphaba pulled a chair out for Glinda while Fiyero did the same thing to Dorothy. Glinda sat down with Esmeralda in her arms.

"Thank you Elphie." Elphaba winked at her before taking her own seat. The Wizard sat in the seat on the other side of Elphaba and the Lion to the seat next to Fiyero.

"Now that we are settled how about Me, Fiyero and the Lion get some grub while you ladies talk and catch up on everything." said the Wizard as he got up from his seat.

"That sounds like a good idea." replied Glinda. Both Dorothy and Elphaba nodded in agreement.

So while the three guys got the food the girls talked. "So Elphaba did you really do that when you first changed Esmeralda?' asked Dorothy as she gently rocked her daughter. Elphaba sighed wearily all the while casting a glare at her blonde lover, to which she just ignored.

"Yes I did and Glinda has never let me forget it."

Glinda giggled, "Nope." Esmeralda giggled with her. The girls made small talk until the guys came back with trays full of food. "Oh Munchkin berries." Glinda said as she reached for them.

Everybody put food on their plates and started to eat. For a good two hours they told stories, laughed, and had a great time of just being together without any worries. By the end Elphaba was holding Dorothy's and Fiyero's child and Glinda was still carrying Esmeralda. Glinda and Elphaba were watching how Esmeralda interacted with the blonde baby.

"I find it interesting that Essie is acting that way." Glinda whispered to the green witch.

"I know. I wonder why she is doing it?" Elphaba whispered back. Esmeralda then produced a pink and green butterfly it flew down on the blonde baby. The baby gurgled happily in response.

"Holy shi-." Fiyero started to say but Dorothy quickly clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Fiyero honey you just got to watch your language, we don't want our daughter to pick it up when she is older." Fiyero removed her hand and was slightly red.

"Sorry."

Just as soon as the butterfly appeared it vanished. The baby looked kind of sad that the butterfly was gone. Elphaba noticed at how dark it was outside

. "I think we should turn in for the night. We got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." The

Wizard stood up and gave a big stretch. "I personally think that is a good idea."

"Do you think Dr. Bananas will have room for us?" Dorothy asked, as she took her daughter from Elphaba. 

"I'm sure she will now come on." Elphaba said, as she motioned the rest of the group to follow.

Then something came to Elphaba as they walked back, "Um, Dorothy, what's the name of your little one?" 

Dorothy smiled and, answered, "Her name is Jasmine."

X 

When they got back inside the hospice they met up with Dr. Bananas who showed them where they could stay for the night. Fiyero, Dorothy, and their baby girl got their own room as The Wizard had his own room as well just across the hall. While Elphaba, Glinda, and Esmeralda had their old room they had before. Glinda rocked Esmeralda gently as she hummed a gentle tune before placing the green baby in a crib that Nurse Steppe had set up for them. 

"Is Esmeralda asleep?" Elphaba asked, as she hung up her hat and pulled back the blankets on their bed. 

"Like a rock." Glinda whispered, as she brushed some of Essie's brown hair. "We are so lucky." 

"Yes, we are." The green witch answered, as she wrapped her arms around Glinda from behind so she could get a better look at their daughter. After a few moments Elphaba started to rock back and forth to soothe her blonde lover. "We should really get to bed, my sweet, we have a long ride tomorrow." 

Glinda nodded her head as she said, "Yes." But her eyes were shut as she savored her green lover's hold. 

"Come on, my sweet." Elphaba replied, as she picked up Glinda into her arms and carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. "You must sleep." 

"I suppose you're right." Glinda answered, with a yawn, as she pulled Elphaba down next to her so her arms were around her waist. "I love you, Elphie." 

"I love you, Glinda." Elphaba returned, as she blew out the candle that was lit next to them, and closed her eyes. In no time both witches were fast asleep. 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It was morning when Elphaba was awaken by a bright light coming into her eyes. She slowly rose to a sitting position to see Glinda and Essie were still sleeping peaceful. With a heavy sigh Elphaba stood up and began walking around the room.

Her mind was struck by thought as she knew sooner or later she would have to talk to Glinda about what she had done so she could see Boq alone. Elphaba was still a little mad with Glinda that she put that spell on her and left her behind. Elphaba could kind of see why she did it, but the situation could have turned out much worst if Boq's lust didn't cloud his mind in the end.

The green witch then approached the crib and gently started to stroke Essie's cheek. The thought of Boq more than willing to cut her daughter's head off with his ax made Elphaba's blood boil. She then leaned down and kissed Esmeralda on the cheek. Immediately she hear a soft sound and thought it was coming from her green daughter, but when Elphaba turned around she saw it was Glinda who had stirred awake. 

"Are you all right, Elphie?" She asked, as she rubbed her eyes. "You're not in bed." 

"I'm okay." Elphaba replied, as she walked back towards their bed and kissed Glinda on the lips. 

"Are you sure? You look like you have something on your mind." The blonde witch said, as she started to play with Elphaba's hair.

The green witch only answered, by latching her lips to Glinda's. The kiss was passionate and caused Glinda to pull Elphaba on top of her. The blonde woman buried her hands into her green lover's raven hair to deepen the kiss. Elphaba's hands trailed lower, but she was stopped when she heard their door open. 

"Good morning, ladies, I brought you some break–oh!" The Wizard exclaimed, when he saw the position they were in. Elphaba, in a lighting fast move, pulled herself off of Glinda and looked down at her feet in an embarrassed manner. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were...um...busy." The Wizard added, as he placed the tray of food down. 

"That's all right, father, just knock next time." Elphaba replied, her voice showing she was still embarrassed about her father catching her. 

"Come on, let's all share this food that you brought for us, Wizard." Glinda said, as she changed the subject as fast as she could. After eating the group began to pack. To leave for the Emerald City. 

"What about my balloon?" The Wizard asked Elphaba. 

"I'll send another team to come and pick it up, so when you're ready you can go back to Kansas right from the Emerald City." Elphaba answered. 

"Good thinking." The Wizard replied, as he patted Elphaba on the back and went to check if Fiyero, Dorothy were ready. 

"Thanks again for all you're help." Elphaba said to Dr. Bananas and Nurse Steppe. "I hope you two will be able to come to the wedding for myself and Glinda. When we get back to the Emerald City that will be our main focus for awhile." 

"We'll be there. Just give us the date." The Wolf replied, as she looked out the window and saw a carriage pull up. "There's your ride." 

"Hopefully we will see you guys soon." Elphaba said, as she rushed out the door to met the carriage driver. 

"Good morning your Ozma!" He greeted with a wave as she approached him. 

"Good morning Josh." Elphaba replied, with a tip of her hat. "Did you get my note about giving a few more passengers a ride to the Emerald City?" 

"I did, and their carriage is on the way. Should be here in ten minutes or so. But I'm all set for you and the soon to be Mrs. if you're ready." Josh answered. 

"We are." Elphaba said, as she hurried back inside. When she came out again she was carrying a bag in one hand and her broom in the other as Glinda held Esmeralda . 

"Good morning, your Goodness." Josh greeted her. "You are looking well." 

"Thank you Josh." Glinda returned, as Elphaba helped her inside before nodding to Josh that they were set. 

He nodded in return and waited until Elphaba got into the carriage herself and then took off towards the Emerald City. 

...X...

An hour of mostly silence passed between them before Elphaba cleared her throat and decided this was the best time to bring up why Glinda put on spell on her and went to face Boq alone. 

"Glinda can I talk to you about something?" Elphaba asked, as she rubbed her hands together. 

"Sure, Elphie, what is it?" The blonde witch asked, as she noticed Essie was falling asleep.

Elphaba didn't really know how to ask Glinda without getting angry. So to start it off slowly she just asked, "Why?"

Glinda had an inkling that Elphaba would bring her going to Boq by herself soon or later and she hoped it was the later.

"Why what?" she asked like she didn't know what Elphaba was talking about. The green witch saw through her ruse.

"Glinda you know exactly what. Why did you do it? Why did you put me under a spell and go to see Boq by yourself?" Elphaba moved her arms when ever she started to get angry. Pain shot through her shoulder, she grunted and grabbed her injured shoulder. Glinda put Esmeralda safely on the carriage seat before making her way to Elphaba. Glinda pulled down the dress to see blood seeping through the bandage.

"Oh dear." Glinda said as she started to unwrap it. Elphaba stopped her by grabbing it and started to softly rub them.

"Don't worry about it right now, just please answer my question." Glinda put her other hand on top of Elphaba's and looked in her brown eyes. The blonde witch sighed wearily.

"All right." She swallowed before answering, "I didn't want to lose you Elphie." Glinda shook her head when she saw Elphaba about to say something. "I know what you are going to say Elphaba but I knew it would happen. Boq would have killed you and Esmeralda. Maybe as soon as we got there. I didn't want to take that chance. If I would have lost the both of you, I don't know what I would have done." Elphaba wiped away the tears that were starting to run down Glinda's face.

"Glin, I can see why you did it. I really do." Elphaba then cupped the side of Glinda's face. "But if Boq didn't have it in for you he would have killed you on the spot along with Esmeralda. I don't think I could have made it through losing you and Esmeralda again. I barely made it the last time."

This time Glinda wiped away the tears from the green witch. Glinda kissed her softly while Elphaba wrapped her arms around her blonde lover's waist.

"I'm sorry Elphie." Glinda whispered when they were done kissing. Elphaba softly traced the scar.

"It's okay now." Glidna caught the hand and brought it to her lips.

"Now let me take care of that cut on your shoulder." Elphaba just nodded her head.

Glinda went to the bag, looked for what she needed, and checked on Esmeralda but not before she kissed her on the forehead. She then made her way back to her green lover. Glinda finished unwrapping the used bandage to see blood flowing from it.

"Good thing Dr. Bananas packed us some medical supplies just incase something like this happened." Elphaba just nodded her head not really paying attention to what Glinda just said. Elphaba was now thinking of how after Glinda died what she thought was the answer to it.

Inwardly she shivered at the thought. Glinda saw that Elphaba was thinking very deeply by the look in her eyes. Gently she dabbed the alcohol soak cotton ball on the wound. Elphaba just flinched as the alcohol stung her. The blonde witch knew something was brewing if that didn't get her attention.

While she was wrapping it back up she said, "Elphie." The green witch didn't respond. Glinda was starting to get a little worried. "Elphaba." Glinda said while raising her voice a little bit. Elphaba slowly turned her head to Glinda.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about and don't say nothing because your eyes tell a different story." Elphaba shrugged her shoulders but that was all. "Elphaba you're starting to scare me." Esmeralda woke up and started to make fussy noise telling Glinda she was hungry. Elphaba breathed a sigh relief because she didn't know how to tell Glinda what she did.

"Don't think that this won't stop me Elphie." Glinda made her way over to Esmeralda and started to feed her. Once Esmeralda had her fill she soon went back to sleep. Glinda held her and gently rocked her. Tears started to form for some reason. Glinda saw an ancient sadness in Elphaba's brown eyes. Elphaba heard a sob from the other side of the carriage. When she looked to Glinda she saw the tears. Quickly she made her way to Glinda and put her in her arms.

"What is it my sweet?"

"I am crying for you Elphaba. I saw a sadness in your eyes. What caused it?" Elphaba looked away. "Elphie please tell me."

"After you died I thought I had nothing left so I...I..."

"You what, Elphie?" Glinda questioned, as she pulled away so she could look into her green lover's brown eyes. 

"I thought about...killing myself." Elphaba answered softy. Glinda gasped when she heard these words from Elphaba. 

"When I thought I lost you and our child that was it for me. I gave up. A sword through my heart at the time felt like a good thing to do. I don't really remember what stopped me. I think I heard some noise outside or something." 

"Sweet Oz, Elphie." Glinda replied, as she stroked a green cheek. 

"When I lost you and our child I felt so hopeless. Like my world was crashing and burning." Elphaba continued. "I mean it was you who wrote that note to me and gave it to Takai to deliver it. If it wasn't for you who knows if we would have ever told each other our feelings and started a family." 

"Oh, my Elphie." Glinda answered, as she looked at Elphaba with worry eyes. 

"That's why I was so worried when you left to face Boq alone because I knew if he killed you and Esmeralda I wouldn't have the strength to go on." Glinda in turned pulled Elphaba closer and rubbed her back in a calming manner. 

"I love you, Elphie." Glinda whispered, as she soothed her lover. 

"I love you too, my sweet." Elphaba replied, as she returned the embrace. 

Esmeralda had waken up from all the conversion and looked up at her green Mama and blonde Mommy and could sense something was wrong, so she started to make random clicking noises to get their attention. Glinda then picked her up and held her close to them. Essie started to poke at Elphaba's black clothes as she made more clicking sounds. 

"Like you said last night. We are lucky." Glinda said, as she kissed Elphaba on the cheek. "Because we're all alive and doing well." The blonde woman then laid her head on Elphaba's shoulder and held one of her lover's hands in her own. Elphaba smiled as she looked down at the two people she loved the most in Oz. Esmeralda started to bounce a little when she sensed the mood was lightened. 

The rest of the ride was mostly in silence, and it didn't take that much longer before their carriage arrived at the Emerald City. 

"Home sweet home." Elphaba said, as she leaped out of the carriage and helped Glinda down who had her arms filled with Esmeralda. 

"Thanks for the smooth ride, Josh." Elphaba said, as she closed the door of the carriage. 

"No, problem your Ozmas." Josh answered, as he bowed his head in respect to them. 

Esmeralda had fallen asleep on the ride over to the Emerald City and was snoring quite loudly for a baby. Glinda and Elphaba grinned at one another as they watched their daughter sleep as they walked inside they were greeted by the captain of the guard.

"Good to see you two are back safe and sound." He said, with a bow. "I just wanted to remind you Boq and the other traitors are in the dudgeon waiting for you to give them their sentence." 

"We will be down there in a minute or so. We just need to put Esmeralda in her crib." Elphaba answered, as escorted her blonde lover towards their room.

Glinda was now the silent one as they walked to their room. She was still reeling over the fact that Elphaba tried to kill herself. 'I understand why she would do it though...Sweet Oz Poor Elphie.'

"...with Boq?" Glinda pushed out of her mind after she heard that Elphaba was talking to her. She looked to the green witch.

"Hmm?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow, I aksed what are we to do with Boq?"

"Oh yes Boq?" Glinda said softly. Glinda saw that they were in their room. "Elphie, how did we get to our room so fast?" Elphaba looked to her in concern. She felt her blonde lover's forehead. Glinda shook the green hand off of her. "I'm fine Elphaba."

Not convinced Elphaba gently took Esmeralda from Glinda's arms and took her to the crib.

"Listen Elphie I am going down to the dungeons and on the way I will think of something."

"Okay be safe." She heard Glinda walk out of the room and the door closing shut but she caught a whispered, 'I love you."

"I love you too." she whispered even though Glinda was gone. Elphaba laid Esmeralda down in the crib. Softly she stroke Esmeralda's brown locks and she laid her head down on the crib railing. "I shouldn't have told her that and I never meant to." Elphaba stopped what she was doing and sighed. "I should go." The green witch leaned down and kissed the top of Esmeralda's head. " I love you Essie."

With a heavy heart Elphaba made her way down to the dungeons. On the way back to the Emerald City Elphaba thought of what to do to Boq. It was the death penalty in Oz to kidnap and to attempt to kill the person in power. Elphaba knew that Boq couldn't die unless they submerge him in a tank of water but Elphaba didn't want to do that.

So she thought it through and decided that Boq and his group should be in prison for the rest of their lives in the Southstairs. Elphaba saw Glinda standing in front of the entrance and her posture showed she was tense, sad, and she was thinking. The green witch went and put her arms around her waist and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts." Glinda turned her head and lightly kissed her.

"Later all right." Elphaba kissed her back.

"Okay." Glinda breathed deeply before saying

"I have been thinking and I think Boq and his men should be imprisoned, I can't put them to death even though law states it." Elphaba held her tighter to give her some comfort from the sadness she saw in her eyes. Elphaba knew it wasn't from what they were discussing right now.

"I was thinking the same thing. Is the Southstairs all right with you?" The blonde witch nodded her head yes. "Okay then let's tell them what our decisions are and then maybe we can have a nice hot bubble bath, then you tell me what you are thinking."

Glinda perked slightly at the thought of sharing a hot bath with her lover. "Let's go." Glinda grabbed a green hand and pulled Elphaba into the dungeons. Elphaba smiled to see some happiness come back in her blonde lover's blue eyes. Glinda and Elphaba made their way to Boq's cell. There stood the captain of the guards and Fiyero talking.

"Fiyero how was your trip back?" asked Glinda once she saw the prince.

He smiled broadly,"It was good a little bumpy but good. Is it all right that Dorothy and Jasmine stay in my room?"

"We insist upon it Fiyero." replied Elphaba as she and Glinda stopped in front of the cell. "Oh and the Wizard is staying in the room he had last."

"That is a good."

Fiyero saw a hint of sadness in Glinda's eyes he turned to Elphaba with the silent question in his eyes. Elphaba made a gesture with her shoulder indicating she will talk to him later. He nodded his head slightly before turning to the matter at hand.

"So have you guys decided what to do with Boq and his men?"

Glinda spoke up," We decided to have them imprison for their crimes at the Southstairs."

Fiyero ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Interesting choice... you do know you could have them put to death."

"We know but they don't need to be put to death." responded Elphaba as she watch Boq get closer to the cell entrance.

"You know you can't kill me Elphaba that is why you won't put me to death." Boq said calmly.

All of them turned to the Tin Man. "No, I am showing mercy to you Boq."

"Right." he sneered. Before they knew what happened Boq grabbed Glinda and pulled a knife hidden in his body.

"Glinda!" Elphaba yelled she was about to make a move but Boq put the knife to Glinda's neck.

"Take one move to her I swear I will cut her throat."

"You wouldn't dare hurt the Ozma."

Boq looked to him with an insane look. "I would and I could." To prove his point he cut Glinda deeply on the shoulder. Glinda cried out in pain. Elphaba's blood was boiling at this scene.

'How dare he!' Boq put the knife back to her throat. Both witches could help but flash back to what happened in the Wizard's hall. The Wizard holding the sword to Glinda and Elphaba being held down not being able to do anything.

"I couldn't do anything before but now I can." Without warning Boq went flying though the air and crashed into the wall with a sickening clang. Glinda clutched her shoulder before walking towards Elphaba. The green witch's eyes were wild with rage as she stared at Boq. It was clear that Elphaba's anger had caused Boq to fly back against the wall.

"Go get her out of here now, we will take care of Boq." Fiyero commanded as he tried to calm himself down at this shocking display that just played before him Elphaba nodded then led her trembling lover out of the dungeons.

"Glinda are you all right?" Elphaba asked once they were safely out of the dungeons.

"Yeah. I am just shocked by just what happened. Elphie, what about you?"

Elphaba wrapped an arm protectively around Glinda. "I am pissed off about what just happened. He took you right from me. I was scared that he could seriously have hurt you." Glinda slightly winced when she went to check on her wound. Elphaba looked and saw the wound. "Come on lets get this wrapped."

They made it back to their room in silence. Elphaba still wanted to know what was on Glinda's mind before but she had a good feeling on what it was about. Glinda checked on Esmeralda while Elphaba want to the bathroom to get what she needed. When Elphaba came out with everything Glinda was sitting on the bed with the dress off of her injured shoulder and was deep in thought.

"Do you mind telling me what is on your mind?"

"I was just thinking that is all." Glinda responded back. Elphaba began to wipe down the cut so it won't get infected. Glinda bit her lip from the sting of the alcohol.

"You have been doing that a lot today. So are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?"

Glinda sighed, "I was thinking about you telling me that you tried to kill yourself."

Elphaba chuckled slightly, "I had a feeling that is what you were thinking about."

The blonde witch still the working green hands and turned fully to Elphaba.. "I'm scared for you, Elphie." 

"And why are you scared for me?" Elphaba asked, in concern as she got some bandages and started to wrap the wound. 

"I'm scared that...well...that you might try to kill yourself." Glinda answered, softy. 

"Why would you think that?" Elphaba asked, as her eyes narrowed. 

"Because of what you told me." 

"Glinda that was different, you had died then and I was mourning. My mind was clouded by extreme sadness. You're here now, so there is no reason why I would ever do such a thing." The green witch replied. 

"But if I did die again I would never want you to do such a thing." Glinda replied, her voice serious. Elphaba just continued to wrap the bandage until it was done. 

"Elphie, I want you to promise me that you would never kill yourself if something else happened to me." There was a long pause between them. "Elphie!" 

"Would you be as strong if the tables were turned?" Elphaba demanded. "What if the Witch hunters were able to destroy me, or Dorothy and the others were seduced by the Wizard's words and killed me somehow. Would you be strong enough to carry on?" 

"I would have to be because I know you would never want to me take me life." Glinda answered as she grabbed the green woman around the shoulders. "I love you Elphaba. I love you so much. Please promise me." 

Elphaba gave out a great breath but answered, "I promise, I love you too." 

"Thank you." Glinda whispered, as she hugged her green lover tightly. When they pulled away from the hug the two witches shared a long passionate kiss. They then held one another for a good amount of time. Just soaking in each other's warmth. It was the green witch who broke the silence. 

"How about the bubble bath now?" Elphaba asked, she rose her eyebrows towards the bathroom. 

"Ooh, yes, I like the sound of that." Glinda purred, as she slowly stood and pulled Elphaba up and they shared another kiss as they walked into the bathroom. Elphaba turned on the water and removed the rest of Glinda's dress and other items of clothing before quickly discarding her own.

The blonde witch then poured in the bubbles. Once the bubbles were in the water Elphaba quickly got inside the tub and gestured for Glinda to follow her. Glinda carefully followed the green witch and sat down in front of Elphaba. She gave off a happy sigh when her body came into full contact with the warm water. The green witch wasted no time wrapping her arms around Glinda's waist and pulling her close. 

"You know, my sweet, we still have a very important thing to keep in mind." Elphaba said, as she played with Glinda's hair. 

"What's that?" Glinda asked. 

"Our wedding." Elphaba answered, with a chuckle. 

"Oh, yes, that means shopping!" Glinda exclaimed happily. 

"Oh joy." Elphaba said, with no emotion what so ever. 

"Well there is no around it, you green bean, we have to go shopping." Glinda said, as she ran her hands over the green woman's legs. 

"Yes, I guess so." Elphaba said, with a sigh. 

"Can we go tomorrow?" Glinda asked, her voice hopeful. "Oh, please Elphie, can we?" 

"I don't know." The green witch replied, looking unsure. 

"Please!" Glinda answered, as she turned around so she could give Elphaba the biggest puppy dog eyes. 

A grin came across Elphaba's lips, there was no way she could resist Glinda when she did that, so with a nod and said, "All right we can go tomorrow." 

"Excellent." Glinda replied, as she blew some of the bubbles in the bathtub into the air before kissing Elphaba on the cheek. Just thinking about shopping made the blonde witch excited.  
Elphaba just smiled as she started to wash Glinda's hair and said to herself, 'Tomorrow is going to be a long day.' 

X

The next morning Elphaba and Glinda walked hand in hand down the streets of the Emerald City looking for things for their wedding. They had all ready brought some things, but Glinda could barely contain her excitement as she looked about even more stores. But it was the one clothing store that catch her eye and she couldn't pass up going inside.

With a heavy sigh Elphaba followed her. They had been shopping for all ready for four hours and Elphaba didn't like shopping one bit, but this was for their wedding and she couldn't get around it. They had only been in the store of a few minutes when suddenly when Glinda gave a mighty shriek as she pulled Elphaba over a female manikin wearing the most gorgeous wedding dress Glinda had ever seen. 

"Oh, Elphie, look at this dress. It's so beautiful. This is the dress I want for my wedding." Glinda said, as she ran her hands over the fabric. The dress was a snow white with thin strips of light green and pink lace around it that would match her ring perfectly. The neckline dipped down in front making a heart shape and it also sparkled like her traditional her blue dress. Glinda's face soon dropped when she saw the price for the dress. 

"Oh darn." She pouted, as she let her hands drop from the fabric. 

"What is it, my sweet?" Elphaba asked. "Don't you want this dress?" 

"I do, Elphie, it's just too expensive." Glinda replied, as she showed Elphaba the price tag. 

"I'm sure it can't be that...WOW, that's a lot." Elphaba exclaimed when she saw the price. "How can a wedding dress cost that much?" 

"I have no idea." Glinda answered, with a sad sigh. "It's okay, I'm sure I'll find another dress just as good. I mean we just have barely begun." 

"This is true." Elphaba answered, as Glinda's eye landed on something pink and she walked over to it to see what it was. The green witch just stared at the dress Glinda had loved so much. 

"Elphie, come here, what do you think about this?" Glinda called to her. 

"Coming, my sweet." Elphaba replied, as she gave the dress on last look before joining Glinda to look at some pink clothes of some kind. 

"What do you think of this for me?" Glinda asked with a purr, as she showed Elphaba some revealing pink underwear. 

"Elphie like." Elphaba replied, with a sly grin. 

"I thought you might like it." Glinda grinned. "Wait one second I'm going to try them on." She then disappeared into the changing room. There was hardly anyone in the store, so it didn't take Glinda long. 

"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda whispered, and Elphaba walked over to the changing room door to see her blonde lover in the sexy underwear. "What do you think?" 

"Wow." Elphaba replied, as her voice cracked a little, as she mouth started to water. "I think you should get those." 

"You think?" Glinda asked, as she pulled Elphaba closer to her. 

"You better." Elphaba replied, before she latched lips with Glinda and pinned her up against the changing room wall. The blonde witch gave off a soft moan as she felt her green lover trail her hands along her body. 

When they pulled away Glinda smiled, and replied, "I guess I'm getting them then." 

X 

About a two weeks passed and Glinda and Elphaba had been working hard to get the wedding even more finalize. Elphaba walked into their bedroom to see Glinda was sitting on their bed writing notes of some kind. Esmeralda was in her crib sleeping soundly. The blonde woman didn't even pay an attention to Elphaba walking into the room with some sort of bag. The green witch silently placed the bag down next to the bed and touched Glinda lightly on the shoulder to get her attention. 

"Hello, my pretty." Elphaba said, as she wrapped her arms around her blonde lover and kissed her on the side of her mouth a few times. 

"And where have you been?" Glinda asked, as she felt Elphaba wrap her arms around her tighter and pull her in close. 

"Out." Elphaba answered, as she turned Glinda's head gently so she was able to kiss Glinda better. The blonde witch cast her notes away and wrapped her own arms around Elphaba's neck to deepen the kiss. 

"You know I still own you for guessing the gender of our child." Elphaba said once they parted from the kiss. 

"Yes, you do." Glinda replied, as she played with her green lover's hair. 

"Well I hope this can be a good enough reward for winning the bet." Elphaba answered, as she picked up the bag and handed it to Glinda. 

"Elphie, what's this?" The blonde witch asked with a laugh to her voice. 

"Open it." Elphaba said, with a sly grin upon her face. 

Glinda gave her a confused look but removed the bag to see a large wrapped box. With slow, careful motions Glinda removed the bow and the silver paper from the box. "What the heck is this?" Glinda asked, as she went to take away the box lid. 

When she remove the lid Glinda gave a gasp as she dropped the lid and a hand was raised up to cover her mouth in surprise and shock. There in the large box was the dress she saw in the shop two week ago that cost a small fortune. 

"Sweet Oz, Elphie, is this what I think it is?" 

"It's that wedding gown you loved." Elphaba replied. "The one with the green and pink lace." 

"Oh, Elphie, how could you afford this?" Glinda exclaimed, as tears of joy started to form into her blue eyes. 

"Well, I had some money saved from when I first came to Shiz. I was going to use the remaining money to continue school, but when I became the Wicked Witch school no longer became an option for me." 

Glinda answered, by kissing Elphaba deeply on the lips. Tears were know falling freely from her eyes. "Thank you, thank you, Elphie." 

"I'm glad you like it." Elphaba answered, with a sheepish grin. "Does this count for you winning the bet?" 

"Yes, and a million times over." Glinda replied, as she hugged the green witch tightly. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too, my sweet." Elphaba returned, as she pulled her blonde lover closer to her.

Glinda let go and got from the bed rolling out her stiff shoulder. She grimaced when her injured shoulder started to hurt. The deep cut on her shoulder was healing very nicely but at times it bothered her, like right now. Elphaba was about to go to Glinda when Esmeralda cried out from her crib. Elphaba went to the green baby and smelt that she needed a diaper change.

"Glinda I'm going to change Essie here." Elphaba then made her way to the bathroom.

"Okay. Just don't faint or throw up." Glinda responded with a smile.

"Ha, ha, very funny." came Elphaba's voice. Glinda chuckled but was stuck with a thought.

"Listen Elphie I am going to go down in the gardens."

Elphaba came out of the bathroom with Esmeralda in her arms gurgling happily. She had a slight worried look on her face. "All right do you want me to go down with you?"

Glinda shook her head no. "Why don't you bring Essie down with you in a little bit. Does that sound fine?"

"Yeah." Elphaba watch her blonde lover leave their room. Elphaba knew that when ever Glinda needed to go down to the gardens by herself she had something on her mind and needed to think it through.

Elphaba looked down to her daughter who also had a worried look in her blue eyes. Elphaba nuzzled her, "Don't worry little one Mommy will be fine." 'I hope.'

"So Essie how about we take stroll to see Uncle Fiyero, Aunt Dorothy, and little Jasmine." Her blue eyes lit up and she started to babble in baby talk. Elphaba laughed, "I take that as a yes." Elphaba walked out of the bedroom and making her way towards Fiyero's and Dorothy's room.

Glinda was walking slowly out to the gardens. Once there she went to her spot where she would sit and think about stuff. Glinda took her spot among the Gilikin rose and sighed deeply. The blonde witch brought her knees to her shoulders, wrapped her arms around them and rested her head on top of them. A single tear ran down her face.

Elphaba knocked on the door to Fiyero's room.

"On second." came Dorothy's voice. The door swung open to revel Dorothy with her hair without its usual pig tails. It was like Elphaba's down and flowing.

"Elphaba how nice to see you today. What brings you here?"

"Nice to see you too. I was wondering if Esmerlada could see Jasmine." Elphaba replied.

Dorothy smiled happily. "Of course come on in." Dorothy back into the room and Elphaba followed her in. The green witch saw Fiyero sitting on the bed with Jasmine sitting on his lap she was laughing at the faces and noises Fiyero was making.

"They both look like they are having a good time." observed Elphaba.

Dorothy laughed, "They have been going at it for awhile now." Dorothy gazed over to them with love for them. "He has been such a good father to her. I love them both so much."

Elphaba grinned, "I can see that. I am very happy for all of you."

Fiyero finally noticed that Elphaba and Esmeralda were in the room. "Oh I didn't see you come in."

Elphaba just shrugged her shoulders. "You were busy having fun with your daughter. I can't blame you. I do it all the time when I am playing with Essie." Esmeralda saw Jasmine on Fiyero's lap and she started to squirm in the green witch's arms.

"All right all right I get it." Elphaba made her way to Fiyero and Jasmine. She sat next to Fiyero and Esmeralda cooed to Jasmine. Jasmine looked to her with her own blue eyes sparkling. Elphaba was still confused as to Esmeralda's actions with Jasmine. 'I should discuss this with Glinda and see what she thinks.'

"I can see Essie took after Elphaba." whispered Fiyero. Elphaba nudged him with her elbow.

"What did you say mumbler?"

Fiyero looked to her innocently, "Nothing."

Elphaab rolled her eyes. "Yeah right nothing." Before Fiyero was able to shoot something back Dorothy interrupted them on purpose.

"So Elphaba where is Glinda?" Elphaba stopped her glaring at the prince to look at Dorothy.

"Oh, Glinda is in the gardens."

"Oh, okay, I do hope she is all right.'' said Dorothy as she made her way to Fiyero's other side. They also knew when Glinda went in the gardens by herself that she needed some thinking time. All of a sudden Elphaba felt an overwhelming urge to get to Glinda.

"Can you take Esmeralda? I feel like I need to get to Glinda." Dorothy took Esmeralda from Elphaba and sat down next to Fiyero and her daughter.

"Go to her Elphaba we will take care of Essie here." responded Dorothy.

"Thanks." With that Elphaba set off to the gardens to get to her blonde lover.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Glinda wiped away a few tears that she felt on her face.

"Elphie." she whispered to herself. Her shoulder was starting to bother her again. Glinda put a hand on it as a wave a pain shot through it. Elphaba wove through the gardens to see Glinda in the Gilikin Roses. Quickly she made her way to her. Glinda released her shoulder and went back to what she was thinking just moments before. She felt some one put her in their arms. She turned to her left to see Elphaba's green face and raven hair.

"Elphie."

"Are you all right, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, as she drew Glinda closer. "Your wound giving you problems?" 

"It still hurts a little." Glinda answered, her voice soft. 

"I know there is something on your mind." Elphaba replied. 

"I don't want to talk about it...right now." Glinda answered, as she pulled away and didn't meet the green witch's eyes. 

"All right." Elphaba said, her voice showed she was a bit hurt. 

"I guess I'll leave then." Elphaba added, as she slowly stood up and walked away. She gave one last look at Glinda before returning back to Fiyero and the others. 

"So what happened?" Fiyero asked, as the green witch came back into the room. 

"I have no idea." Elphaba answered, with a heavy sigh. "Glinda is acting strange. She's very quiet and won't even talk to me about it. At least not yet." 

"Why did you leave?" Dorothy asked. 

"I got the impression she wanted to be alone." Elphaba replied, as she took a seat next to Fiyero.  
"I just don't get. Things were going so well. I just got her the wedding gown she loved and she was so happy. Now I don't know what to think." She then noticed Essie babbling with Jasmine loudly. 

Dorothy could see Elphaba was upset about the subject so she quickly changed it, "I wish I knew what those two were saying. They're just babies what could they be talking about?" 

"You'll be surprised." Elphaba answered, as she looked at Esmeralda and Jasmine. "Besides just look at them. They sure have some topics to discuss." 

Just then Esmeralda mumbled something as she added some popping and clicking sounds. Jasmine in turned blushed slightly as she tried to clasp her hands and answered back with some happy cooing sounds. 

"It's like Essie is flirting with Jasmine." Fiyero said, as he crossed his arms and eyed Elphaba. "Your green bean is flirting with my daughter, Elphaba." 

"Flirting?" Elphaba exclaimed with a short cackle. "They're just babies. How can you tell anyway?" 

"Elphaba, please, I was the flirt king when I first got to Shiz. Trust me, I know flirting when I see it." Fiyero answered, with a chuckle. Elphaba raised an eyebrow but couldn't look pass Essie's joy from being around Jasmine. 

"What did Essie say to Jasmine then?" Elphaba questioned. 

"I don't know that!" Fiyero answered. "I don't speak baby." 

Esmeralda and Jasmine continued to babble with one another for at least five more minutes until they started to grow tired and with each yawn their babbling became softer and softer. It wasn't long before Essie's and Jasmine's eyes started to flutter close. 

"Well I guess someone needs another nap." Elphaba said, as she picked up her green daughter. "I'll see you guys later." 

"What about Glinda?" Dorothy asked. 

"I'll try to talk to her again." Elphaba answered. "Hopefully she will be willing to talk more about it." With that said Elphaba gave a wave and left the room to put Esmeralda into her crib. The green witch decided to check by the gardens again, but Glinda was not there. After giving a confused look Elphaba continued on her way. 

After laying Esmeralda down Elphaba went off to try to find where Glinda had gone off to and if she was okay. After checking every room in the Emerald City Elphaba was about to given up until she went outside and headed towards the stables where the carriage horses were kept. Elphaba quietly walked into the stables. There feeding one of the horses in the corner was Glinda. She was humming a tune that Elphaba swore she had heard before. Still not making herself known Elphaba closed in on Glinda with silent steps. She didn't want to startle her blonde lover, but she didn't want to be noticed just yet.

Once the horse was done eating Glinda started to pet the black horse. Elphaba slowly and quietly made her way to Glinda and the black stallion.

"I've heard it said that people come into our lives, for a reason." Elphaba heard Glinda singing. She stopped walking to listen in. "Brining something we must learn and we are lead to those who help us most to grow."

Elphaba then realized where she heard this song before. She sang this to Glinda when Glinda was dying from her gun shot wound. The green witch started up her walk to Glinda again.

"And we are lead to those who help..." Glinda stopped singing because her shoulder started to act up again and she clutched it when it started to hurt a little bit. The black stallion nudged her arm with his nose in worry and because he wanted to her continue singing. Glinda chuckled, "I'm all right Ares." She scratched his nose softly and he neighed his response back. "I swear some times I think you are a Horse."

Ares looked at her knowingly with his blue eyes. Glinda sighed heavily and smiled sadly to the horse. The blonde witch sensed that someone was very close to her and she started to panic. Ares sensed Glinda getting tense and looked around to see what was causing her to be tensed. He spotted Elphaba close by and she put a finger to her lips telling him to be silent about her. He nodded his head slightly before turning to the nervous Glinda. He nudged her softly to tell her it was all right.

She started to panic less when Ares nudged her again. "I think I was being silly. So how about I started off where I was before I cut off." He grunted happily.

"Okay then." Glinda took a deep breath before she started to sing. "And we are lead to those who help us most grow, if we let them and we help them in return. Well I don't know if I believe that's true." Glinda heard another voice join her own.

"But I know I'm who am today because I knew you." Glinda stopped singing and turned to where she heard the other voice. She jumped when she saw that Elphaba was behind her with a worry look in her brown eyes.

"Elphie, what are you doing here?" Ares felt that they need some alone time and left the two witches to their talk.

"I could ask you the same thing." Glinda looked away not wanting to meet her lover's eyes.

"I was just thinking, that's all." Elphaba took a step forward but Glinda took a step back from her.

"Glin, what have you been thinking about?" Glinda just shrugged her shoulders, trying to get Elphaba to drop the subject.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed she was getting slightly annoyed that Glinda was not letting her in. Glinda hissed as her shoulder again started to throb in pain. Elphaba made a move to her blonde lover but before she could close enough Glinda collapsed to her knees crying. Elphaba quickly made her way to Glinda's side and gathered Glinda into a soothing hold.

"Glinda please tell me what is going on? You're scaring me." Glidna gripped Elphaba like she was her lifeline.

"Elphie." Glinda choked out. Elphaba gripped her tighter and gently started to rock her trying to calm her down in anyway possible. Glinda started to calm down and soon her crying went to sniffling. Glinda moved so she could look at her green lover better yet still be in her arms.

"I'm sorry I put you through this." Elphaba put some blonde hair behind Glinda's ear and softly kissed her.

"It's all right, my sweet, but please tell me what is going through your head."

Glinda sighed wearily, "When Boq held the knife to my throat I flash backed to when the Wizard killed me."

Elphaba moved her arms around to Glinda's waist. "I know me too."

Glinda smiled sadly, "I was thinking in the roses how I could have died and how I could have lost you again. I scared me so much." By now Glinda had tears coming down her face at both the memory of Boq holding her and the Wizard. The emotions had hit her pretty hard.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" asked Elphaba as she wiped away the tears.

"I-I need to...to think i.it through." stuttered Glinda, her emotions got the better of her.

Elphaba drew Glinda back into a loving and comforting hug as she rubbed Glinda's back in a soothing matter. Glinda soon calmed down and kissed Elphaba on the neck signaling to her that she was better.

"Come let's do something that help you."

"Like?" asked Glinda with slyness in her voice. The green witch smiled to see Glinda was doing much better.

Elphaba helped her up as she replied, "What ever you want." Glinda was about to respond back but her shoulder hit her with pain.

"Damn." she whispered as she clutched her shoulder.

"I'm afraid you're not up to do anything right now." Elphaba said, as she helped her to her feet but still held her in a tight manner. 

"Come on, let's get you in bed to rest." Glinda nodded her head and allowed herself to be escorted back to their room. After a few moments Elphaba added, "Glinda?" 

"Yes?" The blonde witch asked. 

"I know this might sound crazy, but I think our daughter is flirting with Jasmine." Elphaba answered. 

"Flirting?" Glinda questioned in shock. "Elphie, she's not even one years old! How can she know about flirting?" 

"The Flirt King as he calls himself told me so." Elphaba answered, with a grin. 

"And who is this Flirt King?" Glinda asked. 

"Fiyero." Elphaba replied. "Either way I think it's cute that our daughter has taken such a liking towards Jasmine." 

"I agree, speaking of Esmeralda, where is she anyway?" The blonde asked. 

"Taking a nap." Elphaba answered, as they got to their room. Elphaba tucked Glinda into bed and kissed her on the mouth gently. 

"Rest that shoulder, my pretty, I'll be back in a little while." Elphaba said, as she went to exit the room. 

"Where are you going, Elphie?" Glinda asked. 

"Just need to check on something." Elphaba answered, as she gave Glinda a smile before leaving the room. As the green witch walked down the hall in the direction of the dudgeon she patted the dagger that still laid under her black attire. 

...X...

"Open the cell door then give us a minute alone." Elphaba ordered the guard watching over Boq's cell. 

"Yes, your Ozma." The guard answered, as he let the green woman in and before leaving. 

"Well, look who decided to pay me a visit." Boq spat, as he rose to his feet. 

Elphaba said nothing as she removed the dagger from her belt and hit Boq as hard as she could in his jaw with the dagger hilt. 

"Shut you mouth, you son of a bitch!" Elphaba spat. "My lover lays with a wounded shoulder and bad memories because of you!" 

"How dare you blame this all on me!" Boq retorted. "Your father did his own amount of damage." 

"The Wizard has changed for the better. Sadly I can't say the same about you." Elphaba sneered. "For someone who claims to love Glinda you sure have a weird way in showing it. I'm here just to remind you that you better not try to hurt Glinda again or our daughter for that matter. Or you'll get more than a sore jaw." With that Elphaba left the cell, the guard locked it, and once again Boq was alone. Elphaba stormed back up the hall and was met by the Wizard.

"Is there everything all right, Elphaba?" He asked, when he saw the sternness in his daughter's eyes. 

Elphaba nodded her head and replied, "I just had to get something out of my system." 

"Fiyero and Dorothy told me Glinda was acting strange. Is she okay?" 

"As far as I can tell she's all right now. I just put her to bed so she could rest her shoulder." The green witch answered. "I was just going to check on her now." 

"Well don't let me keep you." The Wizard answered, as he patted his daughter on the shoulder and gestured her to keep walking. 

Elphaba gave him a smile in return and continued down the hall until she got to their bedroom. She only opened the door a crack to see Glinda was not in their bed. Instead Glinda was up and trying on her new wedding gown. Elphaba made no movement as she watched her lover look at herself in the mirror. The green witch could barely breath as she gazed over Glinda. She looked so beautiful in that gown, simply gorgeous.

With careful footsteps Elphaba stepped inside and moved to the side so Glinda couldn't see her come in. Elphaba wanted to say something, but her mouth was dry and her mind seemed blank. She just watched in awe as Glinda ran her fingers through her hair. Elphaba then turned to leave the room, but she bumped into the desk to the side and it made a loud thump sound. 

"Crap." Elphaba whispered, as she heard Glinda gasp at the sudden sound. With a heavy sigh, after fixing the desk, Elphaba turned around to face Glinda. A few seconds of silence passed between them before Elphaba said, "Um, I...I...you-u...you look so beautiful." Glinda gave a smile to Elphaba and slowly approached her and kissed her on the cheek. "You know, my sweet, you should be resting that shoulder." 

"I know, Elphie, but I just had to try this on. You know me and clothes." Glinda answered, as she gave a tug on the green witch's black hat. 

"Yeah, I know." Elphaba replied with a chuckle.

Glinda giggled while she started to take her wedding dress off. Elphaba stopped her.

"Elphie?" asked Glinda.

"I want to undress you." Glinda took her hands off her dress and Elphaba proceeded to undress her. The green witch kissed Glinda's neck and continued down when she pulled the dress off of Glinda. Glinda put a hand under Elphaba's face and pulled her up to kiss her. Elphaba lifted her up while kissing her. Glinda started to wrap her arms around Elphaba's neck when her shoulder got to her. The green witch broke the kiss when she heard Glinda's cry of pain. Without saying anything Elphaba started to put Glinda down on it.

"Elphie, what are you doing?"

"Making you rest your shoulder."

"But.." Elphaba stopped her by softly kissing her. She put the blonde witch on the bed then went and started to put the wedding dress away. "Really Elphaba it's fine. Come back to bed." Elphaba sighed as she put the dress away in the closest. As tempting as it was to go to Glinda and make love to her for hours but the shoulder was holding her back. Elphaba turned around to see Glinda changing into a light pink dress.

"I so want to do it, Glinda, but you shoulder is really bothering you." Elphaba cocked her head in thought. "You should have the nurse check it out just incase." When Glinda was about to reply Esmeralda began to cry her hungry cry. 

"I got her, Glinda, just rest on the bed." Elphaba just missed the annoyance flash in Glinda's eyes.

Glinda knew Elphaba was just being her protective and loving self but Glinda, right now, was on a short leash with her emotions because of what happened in the stables. "Here you go Essie."

Elphaba took Esmeralda from the crib and walked to Glinda so she could feed her. Glinda took the green baby from Elphaba and started to feed her. He shoulder throbbed in pain and Esmeralda's added weight didn't help. Elphaba saw the strain on Glinda's face so she moved closer to Glinda and moved her hands to where Glinda's were to help Glinda support the baby.

"I got her Elphie." Glinda replied with harshness, that she didn't intend to have in her voice.

"Well from what I saw it looked like you were in pain." Elphaba shot back calmly. Esmeralda stopped eating because she was full and started to make baby noises. Glinda forgot the growing annoyance in her from Esmeralda making the noises. A burning sensation in her injured shoulder forced her to give Esmeralda to Elphaba. She got up and made her way to the bathroom.

"What is it, my sweet?"

"Nothing." came Glinda's strained voice. Elphaba looked down to her daughter. "Why don't I drop you off to see grandpa. Then maybe I can get through to your stubborn mother." Esmeralda's eyes lite up in joy of seeing her grandpa.

"I heard that Elphaba and I'm not stubborn. Just go and give her to your father." The green witch was now getting slightly annoyed from Glinda's attitude she was giving her.

"Fine, but we are talking once I get back." Elphab then took Esmeralda to see her grandpa. Glinda heard the door slam loudly telling her Elphaba was getting mad at her. Right now Glinda didn't care.

"Damn shoulder, Damn Boq." murmured Glinda as she tried to get her out of control emotions under control. The blonde witch gripped the sink until her knuckles started to turn white. "I'm not crippled for Lurline's sake. I don't see why she is being the ways she is." Glinda's eyes twitched from her shoulder and everything else.

She sighed deeply and slowly made her way out of the bathroom. She looked out the window that was by her bed. Elphaba opened the door to see Glinda's tensed body in front of the window. She closed the door and made her way to her blonde lover. Glinda started to turn around when she heard the door open and close.

"What?" she asked once Elphaba stopped right in front of her with immense worry in her brown eyes.

"What is with you Glinda?" Glinda crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean Elphaba?" Elphaba winced at Glinda's voice. 

"I mean the way your acting. Something is going on with you and I want know what." Glinda started to move around Elphaba.

"Nothing." Elphaba grabbed her arm and pulled Glinda back in front of her.

"Yeah right nothing." Glinda didn't do anything for a couple of minuets except moving her eyes back and forth all the while looking in Elphaba's eyes. Without warning Glinda launched herself onto Elphaba kissing her hard and full of need. Elphaba felt this and drew her arms around Glinda.

"Glinda, your shoulder." Elphaba said, once they broke the kiss. 

"To hell with my shoulder, now kiss me hard." Glinda answered, her voice ragged. 

Elphaba wasted no time latching her lips to the blonde's and pinning her up against the wall. Glinda in turn starting to undo her dress as they kissed. Her shoulder was still bothering her but she didn't care. All her mind was thinking about was Elphaba. Once her dress was unbuttoned and thrown to the side. She worked on Elphaba's black frock. Once they were both naked Elphaba carried her lover to their bed and laid on top of her. Elphaba then gently began to caress Glinda's body being very careful not to get anywhere near Glinda's wounded shoulder. 

With a desperate whimper Glinda dung her hands into the green witch's raven hair encouraging her to continue. Elphaba then cupped her lover's breasts as she planted soft kissed on Glinda's stomach. 

"That feels so nice." Glinda whispered, through some short gasps. "I-I...love you, Elphie." 

"I love you too, my pretty." Elphaba replied, as she placed a knee against the blonde woman's center and started to slowly pump. With a loud moan Glinda pressed herself against Elphaba's knee to increase what her body was feeling. Elphaba quicken her pace as she started to nibble Glinda's neck a little. The blonde witch closed her eyes totally engulfed by her green lover.  
Elphaba snaked a hand down where her leg was and teased her lover greatly as she moved her hips back and forth slightly. With a soft gasp Glinda opened her eyes to gaze up at the green witch who had a sly grin on her face. 

"Please, Elphie, I need you." The blonde whispered, as her body throbbed. 

Elphaba nodded her head as she pulled her leg away and replaced it with her hand. When the blonde witch felt this invasion she closed her eyes again and moved her hips to the pace. As Glinda's breathing became more and more ragged Elphaba could tell she was close so made her motions faster. Glinda moaned and sucked in a quick breath as she felt her body come to the edge.

With a loud cry Glinda screamed Elphaba's name as her body quickly relaxed. Then she crawled next to her blonde lover and kissed her passionately on the lips. 

"How's your shoulder?" the green witch asked after parting from the kiss. 

"It's okay." Glinda replied, after getting her breath back. "What you did to me made me forget about the pain." 

"I'm glad." The green witch answered, as she stroked one of Glinda's cheeks.

"But Glinda please tell me what you were thinking about before. I never seen you act that way before. It kind of scared me." Glinda sighed as she got to a sitting position.

"Damn I hope you would have forgotten." Elphaba cackled out loud and shifted closer to her.

"It would take a lot to make me forget something." She turned Glinda's head to her and softly kissed her. "Nice try though." Glinda flashed a toothy smile before turning very serious. "Listen Elphie, I'm sorry about the way I acted before. All of my emotions were pretty shot after what happened in the stables." Elphaba gathered Glinda in her arms and kissed the some of the blonde hair.

"It's all right." Glinda turned her head with a teary expression.

"Not its not because I treated you like crap. I didn't mean to I'm..." Elphaba put a finger to Glinda's lips to silence her.

"If you say your sorry again I might have to do something to keep you from saying it." Her brown eyes twinkled with amusement. Glinda responded by taking the green finger in her mouth and sucked on it. The green witch's jaw drop at what Glinda was doing. Seeing her reaction Glinda slowly grazed her teeth up and off of Elphaba's finger.

"uh...uh..." Glinda giggled at her green lover's reaction to what she just did. She saw the arousal flashing in her eyes. So Glinda leaned her head up and kissed her forcefully.

Elphaba leaned back and put Glinda on top of her. Once they were done kissing Glinda sent some small kisses down her neck and chest. Not wasting any time Glinda set a steady pace to which Elphaba met with her hips. Elphaba let out a moan at the pleasure that was going through out her body. 

"Glinda kiss me." Glinda complied by kissing her in a fiery kiss. Glinda felt her shoulder acting up again and it hurt more the usual. Ignoring the pain Glinda kept on pleasuring Elphaba with hard and faster strokes. Elphaba came with a couple more strokes. She yelled out Glinda's name once she came.

"I love you Elphaba." Elphaba put her arms around Glinda.

"I love you too Glinda." she said once she gain her breath back. Glinda kissed her chest telling her she needed to get up.

Elphaba released her hold on her so she could get up. Glinda slowly got out of the embrace, not really wanting to but her shoulder was killing her. The Good witch made her way to the bathroom to see what the problem now. Elphaba saw that Glinda was clutching her injured shoulder on her way to the bathroom. Elphaba got off the bed and followed the path of her lover. She walked in the bathroom to see Glinda just taking off her bandage that was on her shoulder. Elphaba saw the crimson blood flowing down her shoulder.

"Shit." said Glinda when she noticed what happened to her wound. She then noticed that Elphaba was in the bathroom with her, she caught the look her green lover was giving her. "It just started to hurt Elphie." Elphaba sighed as she walked over to Glinda.

"You should have the nurse take a look at it. Before it some how becomes infected."

"I know. Can you help me stop the bleeding or get our clothes so we can go to her?"

"How about I go get our clothes and then I will help you?"

Glinda nodded her head. "Good idea."

Elphaba went and got their clothes and brought back to the bathroom to Glinda putting a gauze on her shoulder to try and stop the bleeding some how.

"Here." She handed Glinda her pink dress. Then she started to put her dress on when a knock came to the door. Elphaba saw that Glinda was proper enough so she went and answered the door. The Wizard was there with Esmeradla sleeping in his arms.

"I got some news, that could go either way." he started.

Elphaba looked to him with much curiosity. "What is it?"

"There are some protesters who want to see Boq dead." The Wizard answered. "They are forming outside the Emerald City gates in a protest." 

"We already said he would get life in prison for his crimes." Elphaba replied, as shook her head. She didn't need this right now. 

"I know but there are some Ozians who are very loyal to you two and think he should die." The Wizard said, with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"I'll go talk to them when I get a chance." Elphaba answered, as she looked towards Glinda's direction. "Here, father, I'll take Esmeralda. Can you escort Glinda down to the nurse?" 

"Of course." The Wizard replied, as he handed Essie over. 

"Elphie, I want to help you talk to the Ozians." The blonde witch said, as she gripped Elphaba's elbow. 

"First get your shoulder taken care of, all right?" Elphaba said, as she gently rubbed Glinda's unwounded shoulder. 

"Okay." Glinda whispered, as she gave her green lover a smile and allowed the Wizard to take her arm in a gentle fashion and lead her towards the nurse's office. 

Elphaba then headed towards Fiyero's and Dorothy's room. The green witch gave a quick knock before Fiyero's voice told her she could come in. Elphaba looked to see Fiyero holding baby Jasmine in his arms as he rocked her. 

"Well hello there, Elphaba, what can I do for you?" 

"Can you watch Esmeralda for a little while?" Elphaba said, as she plopped Essie into his free arm. 

"What do I look like a babysitter?" Fiyero asked, with a laugh to his voice. 

"Now you do. Please, Fiyero, I got to talk to some Ozians who want to see Boq dead." Elphaba said, as she began to pace. 

"Why not just execute him?" Fiyero asked. 

"And I thought Boq was the one with no heart." Elphaba answered. 

"I'm just saying." Fiyero replied, looking down, in guilt. 

"He was once your friend at a time. I just don't believe in killing him. That's what someone with no heart would do. Even after all he's done. I just don't feel it's right. Trust me, I do hate him for what he did, but I still won't have him executed." 

"You're the Ozma." Fiyero answered, as he looked down to see Jasmine was waking up. When she saw Esmeralda in her father's other arm she started to making joyful cooing sounds. 

"Well have fun." Elphaba said, as she went to leave. 

"Wait a second!" Fiyero called to her. In turn the green witch jogged to a stop. "How am I suppose to entertain both of these little ones?" 

"Trust me, Fiyero, when Esmeralda wakes up and sees Jasmine you won't have to do a thing." Elphaba answered, as she exited the room and towards the Emerald City gates. Elphaba could see some of the guards pacing around the perimeter as they watched the protesters. 

"What's the word, Captain?" Elphaba asked, the head guard. 

"They got here about ten minutes ago." The Captain answered. "They are demanding that Boq gets death for treason, attempted murder, and attempted rape of Glinda the Good. Not to mention attempting to murder the Ozmas' child. 

"Glinda and I both agreed on this sentence of a life in prison. Oh well, open the gate, I want to talk to them." Elphaba ordered.

"OPEN THE GATE!" The Captain shouted. Quickly the gate was opened and Elphaba walked out to them. 

"Look it's Elphaba!" One protester yelled with glee. 

"Hello Ozians." Elphaba said, as she gave them a wave and approached them. "Listen I know you feel Boq should get the death for what he did..." 

"He should!" One Ozian peeped up. 

"Be that as it may, Glinda and I have BOTH decided that he will have life in prison." The green witch replied. 

"Where is Glinda now?" One Ozian asked. 

"She should be here shortly." Elphaba replied quickly. 

"Is she okay?" Another asked. 

"She's fine." Elphaba answered trying to stay calm. Just then something caught the green woman's eye. It was a pink bubble floating down towards them. 

"Saved by a bubble." Elphaba whispered, as the bubble got bigger and bigger until Glinda stood there by Elphaba.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Fellow Ozians." Glinda greeted the protesters with a dazzling smile. One Ozian stepped forward. From the looks of him he was a stout munchkinlander who was a little nervous standing in front of both Ozmas.

"G-Glinda surely you think Boq deserves the death penalty after what he did to you." Glinda let a second of sadness get past her facade she had before she quickly hid it but Elphaba caught it. She snaked a hand into Glinda's for a little comfort.

"Ozians please listen to us. What Boq did to us was really horrible." There was a shout of agreement from the group of protesters. Elphaba held up her hand to silence them so Glinda could continue to talk. 

"But Elphaba and I think it is better for him to be imprisoned for life in the Southstairs." A collective gasp was heard through the group.

"The Southstairs?" asked a Tiger.

"Yes, the Southstairs. It is a fate worse then death." replied Glinda as she squeezed Elphaba's hand telling her to take over.

"So you see why we did this was to show him mercy to him even when he did all those terrible things to us. We see your concern for this Ozians and we appreciate it but this is the way we are going." Elphaba said.

The Ozians took in what the Ozmas said. They talked among one another before leaving in agreement of the Ozma's said. Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief when she the protesters leaving, looking happy at what Glinda and Elphaba said.

"Glad that's over." Glinda whispered. Elphaba turned to her with a smile.

"Yeah but at least we know we have some very protective Ozians on our side." Glinda nodded her head at the thought.

"True."

"So what did the nurse do?" Elphaba asked as she escorted Glinda back into the palace.

"She put some gel on it to stop the bleeding then wrapped it." Glinda replied. Elphaba saw that same flash of sadness in Glinda's eyes when she was in front of the protesters. The green witch stopped Glinda and put her in a comforting hug. Glinda soaked in the comfort and love coming off of Elphaba. Elphaba moved her hands up and down in a soothing manner. After a couple of minutes Glinda kissed her in a loving manner.

"Thank you."

Elphaba smiled warmly, "You're welcome." She put some of Glinda's hair behind her ear and Glinda did the same thing to Elphaba. Elphaba dipped her head to kiss her again. Their lips met in a very passionate kiss. Glinda put her arms around Elphaba's neck while Elphaba put her arms around Glinda's waist drawing her closer. After they were done Elphaba kissed Glinda's forehead.

"Elphie, can you get Essie? I want her to meet Ares." You see Glinda had a special bond with Ares then with the other horses. She was there when he was born. They some how clicked at that moment and now their bond is almost as strong as Glinda is with Elphaba and Esmeralda. Glinda would go to him when Elphaba would leave to go to a meeting or some where else. She would talk to him and he would make some sort of noise in response. He would comfort her when Elphaba wasn't there to do it. Now when Esmeralda was born she still visited him but not as often as she did before.

Elphaba looked at her knowingly. "All right. I will got get Esmeralda. So she can go meet your boyfriend." Glinda punched her in the shoulder playfully.

"He is not my boyfriend." Elphaba reluctantly removed herself from Glinda and slowly walked backwards her eyes still trained on her blonde lover.

"Elphie the wall." Glinda tried to warn her but it was to late Elphaba walked right into the wall.

Elphaba turned a dark green and patted the wall. "Nice Wall." Elphaba then walked out of sight trying not to walk into anything. Glinda chuckled at her lover's antics. It was like she was a teenage girl in love. She raised her fingers to her lips still feeling the warmth of the green lips on hers. She felt like the giddy girlfriend who was in love with that green girl who just walked into the wall. Glinda started to make her way to the stables.

X

Elphaba walked into Fiyero's and Dorothy's room when she saw the door was open. Fiyero and Dorothy were both sitting on the bed watching Jasmine and Esmeralda interact. Esmeralda was a deep shade of green from what Jasmine said and did to her.

"It looks like someone inherited her father's flirting skills." Elphaba said as she made her way to the bed. Fiyero blushed a little bit. Dorothy playfully shoved him before turning to the green witch.

"Fiyero told me about the protesters. How did it go?" Elphaba sat on the bed and picked up Esmeralda, much to her dismay.

"It went good. Glinda and I managed to sort it out." Dorothy picked up her daughter and gently rocked her.

"That's good."

"I would like to stay longer but Glinda wants Essie to meet Ares." The pair passed a glanced at each other.

"All right but bring Essie over again soon." said Fiyero and he escorted the green witch out the door.

"How about you bring Jasmine over to us next time." Elphaba replied.

"We will think about it...see ya Elphaba."

"See ya you three." With that Elphaba and Esmeralda left to go to the stables.

X

Glida got to the stables and immediately went to Ares's stall. The horse's ears perked when he heard Glinda humming the tune she hummed when ever she was near. He whined in response.

"Hello Ares." Glinda greeted him as she scratched his nose. "I have someone for you to meet today." He cocked his head to one side almost like he was silently asking her who was coming to visit him. Ares' mother, Hera who was a big, powerful mare, watched her colt like any protective mother would, but her nerves quickly calmed when she noticed the blonde witch. Just then Glinda heard footstep behind her. She slowly turned around to see Elphaba coming her way with Esmeralda in her arms. 

"Look Essie it's Mommy." Elphaba whispered to her daughter. Glinda smiled widely as she took Essie from the green woman's arms and held her close to Ares. 

"Esmeralda I want you to met Ares." Glinda said, as she looked at her daughter for a reaction.

Essie just stared at Ares in confusion. She had seen horses but not one this small before. She then reached out a small hand and tapped him on the nose. Ares snorted loudly and pulled back slightly. Elphaba just crossed her arms as she watched them interact and chuckled when she heard Essie babbling on about something to Ares. He answered, by tossing his head a few times and sniffing her hair. Hera soon gained interest about what was going on and slowly walked up to them. 

"This is Ares' Mommy." Elphaba said to Essie as she walked next to her lover and child.

Esmeralda just gazed in wonder how large Hera was. The green witch then reached into her pocket and pulled out a apple and held it out to the large muscular mare. Her eyes widen as she moved close to the green woman. Elphaba smiled as she held out her hand and allowed Hera to eat the apple. She then handed a carrot to Glinda who fed Ares. 

"You're definitely your mother's son." Glinda replied, to Ares as he finished off the carrot.

Esmeralda continued to make cooing sounds to Ares for a few minutes before Hera nudged him in the neck telling him it was time to go. Essie looked sad to see Ares go but waved goodbye the best she could. Ares gave a nay is response as he took a seat on some hay. Just then an idea came to Elphaba. 

"Glinda?" 

"Yes, Elphie?" The blonde witch asked, as she nuzzled Essie's nose. 

"Let's go for a ride." Elphaba said, as she patted the jet black mare on the neck. "Hera is strong and can easily carry us both. What do you say?" 

"I don't know, Elphie, do you think it's safe?" Glinda asked. 

"A good ride will be good. Please, my sweet." Elphaba replied, turned to her blonde love. 

Glinda bit her bottom lip but finally, after a few seconds nodded her head and said, "All right, let's go for a ride." Elphaba smiled as she patted Hera on the chest in excitement. 

About fifteen minutes later Esmeralda was spending some time with the Wizard and Hera was all saddled up and ready to go. 

Elphaba grinned broadly as she mounted the great mare and then turned to Glinda and held out her hand for Glinda to take it. The blonde witch gave her green lover a worried look but took the hand and was helped up behind Elphaba. 

"I don't want to go fast." Glinda said, her voice trembling slightly. 

"Don't be scared, my sweet." Elphaba replied her voice soothing. "Just hold on to me." 

Glinda gulped in worry but did as Elphaba said, and held on as tightly as she could. Elphaba then made clicking sound and Hera started to walk. 

"This isn't so bad." Glinda whispered. 

"We just started, my sweet." Elphaba replied as she made another clicking sound and Hera started to trot. Glinda in turn gave a small gasp at the pace. "It's all right, Glinda."

"It is when I am with you Elphie." Glinda responded as she loosen her hold on Elphaba's waist getting more confident as they continued.

Elphaba smiled and made another clicking noise. Hera went from the trot to a canter.

Glinda gasped and tighten her hold again on the green witch again. "You did that on purpose."

Elphab laughed out loud. "Come on, Glinda, you know me. Would I do some thing on purpose?"

"Yes." Glinda shot back.

The blonde witch soon lost her fear because she knew Elphaba would never push past her limits and she knew she was safe with Elphaba. Even though she had done this many times before an accident made her afraid of riding a horse again. Glinda let go of her lover and enjoyed riding on Hera. Elphaba slowed Hera down back to a trot and started to make there way back to the stables.

"Did you have fun, my sweet?"

"Surprisingly yes. We should do that again some time." Glinda said as she kissed Elphaba's back. Hera slowed down to a walk when they near the stables.

"Whoa Hera." Elphaba stopped the mare and slide of her. She turned around to help Glinda off but Glinda got off like she did this a million time before.

"What?" asked Glinda her voice innocent as she saw the suspicious look Elphaba giving her.

"Okay how did you do that?"

Glinda's eyes sparkled with amusement. "I never said that I did this before." Elphaba guided Hera back to her stall with Ares standing by it.

"So you faked being scared the whole time." accused Elphaba. She stared to take off the saddle and everything that was on Hera. Glinda chuckled as she started to pet Ares.

"A little." Elphaba glared at her in mock anger and Ares gave a nay at Glinda as if to tell her she shouldn't have done that.

Elphaba smiled in triumph. ''See even your boyfriend agrees with me."

Glinda stopped petting Ares and mocked glared at him. "You're suppose to be siding with me Ares.'' He shook his head no and pounded his hoof on the ground. He then pushed Glinda, with his noise, into Elphaba.

"I take it he wants you to apologize to me." Elphaba smirked as she held on to Glinda. Hera made her way back to her stall and nudged Ares telling him to give them some privacy. Ares turned around and some times would glance over his shoulder every now and again.

"I won't because I was scared for a little bit then you made me forget my fear." Elphaba saw an ancient fear slowly making its way to Glinda's blue eyes but as soon as she saw it, it disappeared into the blue depths.

"All right I was just joking around. I didn't mind having you cling to me really." Elphaba held her tighter. 

"So miss Elphaba how did learn how to ride a horse?" Glinda asked as she removed herself from Elphaba's embrace and back to Ares. She hummed the tune to which Ares quickly made it to her side. It always amazed her at the bond Glinda had with Ares. It was almost like her bond with Glinda and her daughter.

"My father taught me how to ride a horse for some reason I don't know why."

Glinda stopped her petting of Ares and turned to Elphaba. "That is interesting. Maybe it was his way of loving you."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at what just Glinda said. "Glinda if you remember what I told you my father hated me."

"I know Elphaba I remember but still." Elphaba made her way to the stall, turned around so her back was now leaning on it.

"Not still he just hated me. Enough about how I learned." She turned to her side. "What about you?"

Glinda mirrored Elphaba before she replied. "I learned when I was about 10 years old and I was pretty good at it too but something happened that forced me to stop."

Elphaba cocked her head to the side with much curiosity. "What was that?"

Ares rest his head on Glinda's shoulder, the one that was injured by accident, to comfort her. Glinda raised a hand and softly stroke the side of his head.

"That is a whole other story."

Elphaba shrugged her shoulders, "Well we got the whole day to talk."

Glinda patted Ares' neck to signal that she was going. He lifted his black head and nudged her.

"I will see you later Ares. Okay." He gave a goodbye nay before he looked at little sad that she was going.

"Goodbye Hera and you are doing such a good job with him. He will be a fine horse." Glinda said to the mare. Elphaba could see a smile in her eyes. Glinda walked out of the stabled not before waving goodbye to the horses. Elphaba followed Glinda, noticing she was working out her injured shoulder.

"Let's talk while we go get Essie." Elphaba said as she caught up with the blonde witch. Make a mental note to ask her about her shoulder.

"Okay, Elphie, shoot. What do you want to talk about?" Glinda asked, as she linked arms with the green lover. 

"I want to know what happened that forced you to stop riding." Elphaba said, as she drew Glinda closer. 

Glinda took a deep breath before saying, "Well when I was little I always enjoyed riding. I started when I was 7 years old. I rode so often because well my parents had the money and they knew how much I loved it. For my 8th birthday they bought me my very own horse. Oh, Elphie, she was beautiful. She was a coco brown color and was the prefect size for me. I loved her so much and I named her Cinnamon. I rode her almost everyday and became quite good. However two years later just a few weeks after my 10th birthday I went riding and Cinnamon seemed different then before. Things started out good but all of a sudden Cinnamon started to buck uncontrollably. I tried to stay on but she was too strong, and I was thrown from her back and I broke my wrist. When my father and mother found out they declared Cinnamon mad and took her away from me to be put to sleep." Glinda's voice began to crack from the emotion of sadness but with a deep breath continued, "I tried to tell them she wasn't mad, but they wouldn't listen. My parents also said they didn't want me riding anymore, for they worried the same thing could happen and my injures could be far worst. A few days after Cinnamon was put to sleep I found one of her shoes out in the middle of the yard. That is when I realized she was just uncomfortable because one of her shoes wasn't on correctly. After that I always felt like it was my fault that Cinnamon had been put down." Elphaba looked at her lover and slowly stopped and immediately brought Glinda into an embrace. 

"I'm sorry things went bad for you with Cinnamon." Elphaba whispered, as she stroked the blonde witch's hair. Glinda attempted to push back her tears but she couldn't. In turn Elphaba pulled back slightly and wiped them away. 

"Maybe I feel so connected with Ares is because he reminds me so much of Cinnamon." Glinda said, as she looked up into the green witch's brown eyes. "I want Esmeralda to love horses as much as I do. She seems to be very interested with Ares and Hera, so it looks promising." 

"I'm sure she'll love them just as much as you do, my sweet." Elphaba replied, as they started off back into the building. When they entered the Wizard's room they saw him sitting on the bed with Esmeralda babbling to him and Jasmine about something. 

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything important." Elphaba said, as they walked inside. 

"If you were I wouldn't know." The Wizard answered. "This little green bean has been babbling for quite sometime to Jasmine and myself. I wish I knew what she was saying. Jasmine seems very entertained though. How was your ride together?" 

"It was very fun." Glinda replied, as she patted him on the shoulder. I see you're the babysitter now." 

"Yeah, Fiyero gave Jasmine to me a little while after you dropped Essie off." The Wizard answered. "I don't mind. It's fun watching these two, and listening to them babble on and on about things." 

Just then Esmeralda leaned over the best she could and started to lightly poke Jasmine in the arm. Jasmine eyed the green baby and started to do the same. Their poking became faster and faster until Esmeralda gave a happy yelp and practically tackled Jasmine. The blonde baby in turn began to happily coo. 

"Sweet Oz, Essie!" Glinda exclaimed as she pulled Esmeralda off of the blonde babe. "What was that all about?" 

Jasmine didn't look harmed in fact she just gave Esmeralda a smile and seemed disappointed that the green baby wasn't near her anymore. Essie in turned started to move her lips towards Jasmine's direction. 

"I think someone is a little too excited." Elphaba said, with a laugh as she took Esmeralda from Glinda. 

"Just a little." The Wizard joked. "A full belly should calm her down." 

"Very true." Glinda answered. "Thanks again for watching her." 

"My pleasure ladies, now run off and put that little one down for a nap." The Wizard answered. "I want to hear what news Jasmine has for me." Elphaba and Glinda just gave a soft laugh as they left the Wizard and Jasmine to talk. Esmeralda looked up at her two parents and started to making popping noises at them as she opened and closed her mouth. 

"All right, all right, I know you're hungry." Glinda said, as she noticed Essie was eyeing Elphaba's fingers. 

"Don't even think about biting my fingers when you got Mommy's milk on the way." Elphaba replied. Essie just gave them an innocent look as she darted her eyes away.

Glinda laughed out loud, "You got your mama's biting genes that's for sure." Both Elphaba and Esmeralda shot her, "I do not" look. This made Glinda laugh harder. "You got the same look as her too."

Elphaba looked down to her green daughter and whispered, "I don't know what she is talking about. Do you Essie?" Esmeralda babbled her response back.

"I know I don't know what your Mommy is laughing so hard about." Glinda opened the door to their room still laughing but not quite as hard as before.

"Here you go." Elphaba said as she hand Esmeralda off to Glinda so she could feed her. Then Elphaba stalked off to the bathroom and shut the door. Glinda sat on the bed and pulled down her dress to start feeding Esmeralda.

"Elphie are you mad that I laughed?" asked Glinda with a hint of worry in her voice because she thought she hurt her green lover's feelings. A muffled reply came through the door. "I can't hear you Elphaba." The door opened to a naked Elphaba standing in the door way. "Elphaba, put your clothes back on." scolded Glinda as she shielded Esmeralda's eyes.

"Oh its not like you haven't seen me naked before." replied Elphaba.

"I know and I love it but, the baby, Elphie the baby." Elphaba turned a different shade of green.

"R-Right I forgot." Elphaba closed the door almost all the way. "By the way Glinda I am not mad at you for laughing. It was funny."

'So all of her body turned a darker green.' thought Glinda. Glinda shook her head when she heard Elphaba was talking to her. "That's good. I was worried that I hurt your feelings."

Elphaba cackled out loud, "Well my sweet you didn't." Esmeralda finished eating and gave a mighty yawn.

"Looks like someone need a nap. You had very interesting afternoon. Did you like meeting Ares and his mother?" Esmeralda eyes lit up and she started to make baby noise very rapidly. 

"I take that as a yes." Glinda stood up and gently rocked Esmeralda all the while humming a tune. Esmeralda's eyelids began to droop before closing all the way. The blonde witch put her daughter in the crib then kissed on the forehead. "I love you Essie." She jumped when arms snaked around her waist. "Elphie, I hate it when you sneak up on me." Elphaba chuckled and kissed the side of Glinda's face. The two witches peered down at their sleeping daughter with all the love they had for her.

"I love her so much." whispered Elphaba as she put her head on Glinda's shoulder. Glinda bit her lip because Elphaba laid her head on her wound.

"I know me too. I'm so happy to have her and you." Glinda turned her head and gave Elphaba soft but very passionate kiss. "Elphie, honey, you're going to have to move your head. It's starting to hurt my shoulder."

Elphaba immediately lifted her head of Glinda's shoulder. "Oh, my sweet, I'm sorry." Glinda turned around in Elphaba's embrace and cupped her cheek, she saw the guilt in those brown eyes.

"Elphaba it's all right. Don't worry about it." Glinda dropped her hand and walked out of her arms.

"All right but can I least take a look at it?" Glinda started to walk into the bathroom with that sway in her hips that Elphaba couldn't resist. The green witch quickly followed her blonde lover to the bathroom to see Glinda all ready stripping off her clothes. Elphaba didn't have her clothes on so she walked until she was in front of Glinda. Without haste Elphaba started to unwrap Glinda's bandage shoulder. The gauze fell to the floor in a white heap by Glinda's feet. Once the bandage was gone Elphaba peered at the wound.

"So what do you think Dr. Elphie?" Glinda joked.

"It stopped bleeding which is a good thing and it looks like it is healing up nice. But there will definitely be a scar." Elphaba sighed deeply. "Another scar with a bad memory."

"I'm not the only one." Glinda replied as she took Elphaba's arm with the scar of three lines from the bear attack. Glinda gently traced them. "I think all scars have a bad memory to them."

"Like this one." Elphaba said as she gently traced the scar down Glinda's left eye.

Glinda smiled sadly, "Or this one." The blonde witch traced the scar above Elphaba's eyebrow.

Elphaba turned Glinda around to the whip marks and she very gently traced them. "Or these." Glinda slowly turned around to see Elphaba had tears running down her face too.

"Elphie?" Glinda whispered, in concern, as she gently wiped the tears from her green lover's eyes. "Please don't cry, my love." 

"I'm sorry, my sweet, I guess we have been through a lot." Elphaba answered, as she pulled away, clearly embarrassed that she had been caught crying. 

"It's in the past now." Glinda replied, as she gently kissed the green woman on the cheek. "We should focus on the future ahead." With that the blonde witch held out her left hand to show Elphaba her green and pink ring. "Our future together with our daughter." 

Just then a loud gun shot could be heard coming from the Southstairs. 

"What in Oz was that?" Glinda asked in worry. 

"I have no idea." Elphaba answered. "Stay here, I should only be a minute." With that the green witch took off towards the dudgeon. 

When Elphaba got there she saw a shocking sight, Boq was choking one of the guards through his cell as the bloody body of Sean laid next to him. Sean was breathing heavily and looked like he might die, for by the looks of things he had lost a high amount of blood. 

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Boq screamed at the guard. "You shot him! I'm going to kill you!"  
Elphaba rushed to the guard's side and was able to get him free from Boq's hold. 

"What is going on here?" Elphaba asked. 

"That bastard shot Sean!" Boq answered, in rage. "That bastard shot him for no reason!" 

"He was trying to escape." The guard replied, trying to gain back his breath. 

"If he dies. I will make sure you all suffer!" Boq shouted back.

Elphaba shook her head and turned to the guard who was just being choked and said, "Take Sean to the nurse and fast." The guard nodded and did what he was told.

"You do know, Boq, that the guards can shoot anyone who tries to escape." Elphaba turned to the raging Tin Man. Without warning Boq grabbed Elphaba by the throat and slammed her into the wall.

"You will pay for this and all the things you have done Elphie." sneered Boq as he tighten his hold on her neck.

Elphaba struggled desperately trying to get the cold fingers off of her neck. Magic wasn't an option right now for she was rapidly losing conscious. Boq started to grin when he saw Elphaba slowing down her struggle and was turning a pale green so he gripped tighter. Elphaba heard her name being shout out by a couple of people but she couldn't see who said it because everything went black.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Not too long after Elphaba had left the room Glinda checked up on her daughter, kissed her and left after Elphaba. Glinda jogged her way down to the dungeon and on her way she saw a guard carrying a bleeding Sean passed her. Glinda turned around and called to the guard.

"What happened?"

The guard stopped his run. "I shot him because he tried to escape and now Elphaba told me to get him to a nurse. So please, your highness, I must hurry."

Glinda nodded her head to him so he could leave. The guard took off in a flash. Glinda started her way to the dungeons and saw Fiyero and the Lion also making their way to the dungeons.

"Glinda what are you doing here?" asked the Lion when he saw the blonde witch making her way to the entrance. Before she could reply Glinda felt like she couldn't breath as if someone was choking her. Glinda grabbed her throat and made gasping noises trying to get air into her lungs.

"Glinda!" yelled an alarmed Fiyero. Both Fiyero and the Lion made their way to the gasping witch. As soon as it started the choking sensation was gone.

"Glinda what happened?" Glinda was hit with realization on why she felt like she was choking.

"Elphie." The blonde witch pushed passed the worried prince and Lion and ran into the Southstairs. Her heart pounding in panic of her green lover. Fiyero and the Lion ran after Glinda confused on what was happening. Glinda was the first one to see Boq had Elphaba against the wall. Glinda lot her breath when she saw what he was doing to her. "Elphie!" yelled Glinda as she ran to the two. 

"Sweet Oz no." Fiyero said once he saw what was happening.

"Elphaba." said the Lion as both of them ran as fast as they could to get Boq off of her. Glinda got there first and tried to pry his hands off of Elphaba's throat but Boq back handed her hard against the face and she went down to the ground.

"Say goodbye to your lover Glinda." laughed Boq. Anger was coursing threw Glinda veins. Slowly she rose up.

"You won't kill her Boq I won't let you."

Boq then suddenly went flying through the air and land with a sickening crash to the floor. Elphaba crumpled to the floor now that Boq wasn't holding her anymore. Fiyero slid on the ground and put her head on his lap. He felt for a pulse and he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt one.

"She is going to be fine." he said but Glinda didn't hear him for all she wanted right now was to kill Boq. He tried to kill her lover was now added to her list Boq did to them and Glinda snapped from all of it. Glinda made her way Boq. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to see a pissed off witch making her way to him.

"Glinda don't, leave him alone." the Lion tried to get through to her but it fell on deaf ears. When Glinda was in hitting distance she let loose of string of punches on him not caring if it hurt her a lot more then it hurt him.

"You tried to kill her you bastard." Glinda punched with all her strength. The Lion tried to get to her but the jail door closed by itself and was locked when he tried to open it.

"Damn it Glinda stop it." Fiyero felt Elphaba stirring in his lap.

"Elphaba come on wake up." Fiyero lightly slapped her on the cheek. Elphaba's eyelids slowly opened to see Fiyero's blue eyes looking into her own.

"Fiyero." said Elphaba her voice scratchy from her throat.

"Oh Thank Oz you're all right." Fiyero sighed relief.

All Boq could do to protect himself from the sting of punches was putting his arms up to protect him. Even though he is made of tin it still hurt a little bit. He saw an opportunity to help slow down Glinda's rage. He reached up to her injured should and squeezed it very hard. Glinda barely registered the pain the was coursing from her shoulder the rage blocked it out. Fiyero help a shaken Elphaba from the ground and he brushed off some of the dirt that was on her.

"Fiyero you got to help me I can't get the door open and I don't know how long Glinda will last. We need to get her out there before Boq does something else other than gripping her injured shoulder."

Fiyero nodded, but answered, "What can we do? We don't have the key with us. How can we get her out?" 

Elphaba thought for a minute and then an idea came to her mind as she answered, "Go and get me a bucket of water and fast."

After that receiving that quick order Fiyero took off in the opposite direction as fast as he could as the Lion tried his best to work on the door. Elphaba turned to her blonde lover who was growing tired from her punches. 

"Glinda!" She called to her. 

"Oh, Elphie, you're awake." Glinda exclaimed in joy as she stopped punching Boq and grabbed the green woman's hands through the bars. She then soon realized she was locked in the jail cell with Boq. "Elphie?" 

"I know, my sweet, I sent Fiyero to get a bucket of water." Elphaba said, as she looked at the Lion who was picking at the lock with one of his claws. 

"How is water going to help?" Glinda asked, her voice a little worried as she looked back at Boq who was slowing getting up however he still looked dazed. The blonde then turned to him and twirled her wand at him in a defensive manner. His eyes narrowed at her, but he made no movement towards her just yet because of his dazed state. 

He then met Elphaba's eyes and shook his head in anger before saying, "Damn, I thought I killed you." 

"You thought wrong." Elphaba snapped, as she her heart began to beat fast, for Fiyero was not back yet. He then turned his attention back to Glinda. 

"What you want to fight some more?" Boq growled, as he took a few steps closer, not scared at all about Glinda's fancy wand twirling. 

Elphaba then look desperately for anything that could stall Boq. The her eyes fell on an empty chain. With a quick move she began to whip the chain around and threw it around Boq's neck and pulled as hard as she could drawing him back. Boq cursed under his breath as he turned to pull away but the green witch held on strong despite being still a little light headed. But she was determined to keep Boq away from Glinda. 

"Let go you green piece of trash!" Boq shouted, as he tried to inch his way closer. 

"How are you doing on that lock, Lion?" Elphaba asked, as her knuckles started to turn a light green from how tightly she was holding on to the chain. 

"I almost got it." The Lion replied, as he continued to work on it. Then some relief came over Elphaba when she heard footsteps not too far away. It had to be Fiyero with the water. 

"Let me go!" Boq yelled, as he tried a new a strategy and drew back his a fist and with careful aim punched the green witch in the jaw. Elphaba in turn let go of the chain holding Boq and crumpled to her knees before falling back completely. 

"Elphaba!" Glinda shouted, in worry. Just then Fiyero came into sights and with great haste threw the water at Boq. The water hit him perfectly and Boq yelled in anger as the water started to rust his body. 

"Got it!" The Lion exclaimed, when the lock clicked open.

Glinda rushed out of the cell and went by Elphaba's side. The green witch was awake trying to stand from after being hit. The blonde woman clutched her tightly breathing a sigh in relief when she saw Elphaba was not unconscious. 

It wasn't long before Boq's tin face began to harden partly from the rage he was feeling and from the water affecting his tin frame. Before the water took over him completely he said, "I swear, Elphaba, if Sean dies I will make sure you all suffer." He then frozen from the rust. 

"That was a close one." Elphaba whispered, as Glinda helped her steady herself. "Are you all right?" 

"I'm okay. My shoulder hurts a little from where Boq squeezed but it's not that bad." Glinda answered. "What about you? How's your throat and jaw?" 

"He hit me good." Elphaba replied, as she massaged her jaw. "But I'm alive thanks to you, my sweet." 

"Oh, Elphie, I thought I was going to lose you." Glinda answered softly, as she kissed the green witch's cheek. 

Elphaba gave her lover a smile before turning to Fiyero and the Lion and said, "Thank you both for your help, but I need to ask another favor from each of you. Fiyero I want you to check on Sean's condition. From what I saw he lost a lot of blood, so there's a good chance he might die, and Lion I want you to make sure all the other cell doors are up to code. We don't want another to try to escape." 

"It will be done." Fiyero answered, as they both left. Once they were gone Glinda nuzzled her face into Elphaba's neck and noticed her green lover was still a little unstable on her feet from being choked and getting punched. 

"Come on, Elphie, you need to rest." Glinda said, as she wrapped an arm around the green witch's waist and helped her up the stairs back towards their room.

Most of the walk back to there room was in silence, they made small talk some times.

"Here we are back in our room." Glinda said as she opened the door to their room.

Elphaba squeezed Glinda's waist, "I think I can walk on my own now." Glinda didn't let go of Elphaba until she was safe on the bed.

"Lay down Elphie. I'm going to get a cold cloth to help sooth your throat." Elphaba smiled and lay herself down on the bed. Glinda went to the bathroom and ran a cloth under some cold water.

While waiting Glinda hummed the tune when she was with Ares. While turning the water off her knuckles accidently hit the sink. Glinda hissed as her hand hurt. She took a close look to see bruises forming on them. 

"Hmm...interesting." She murmured to herself while she wrung out the extra water. The blonde witch walked out of the bathroom to see Elphaba lying in the bed with the covers covering half of her body. The green witch turned her head, wincing slightly, to look at Glinda.

"Are sure you are all right? I thought I heard you in pain." Glinda gently sat next to Elphaba.

"I'm sure." Elphaba saw a bruise forming on the side of Glinda's face so she sat up in concern.

"Glin, you have a bruise on the side of your face." She then gently caressed the bruised area. Glinda looked at her with confusion.

"I do?" Glinda put one of her own hands to where Elphaba's was. She winced when she pushed on it to see if it was true.

"Don't push on it." Elphaba said raspily. She then caught the bruises on Glinda's knuckles and she took on in her hand to look at it closely. Glinda retracted her hand from her worried lover's hand.

"It's fine Elphie don't worry about it right now. Now rest." Glinda gently pushed her back down on the bed and placed the cool cloth on her throat.

The blonde witch could see the hand prints on her throat. She held back the tears as she stroke Elphaba's hair. Glinda started to hum to put Elphaba to sleep. In no time Elphaba was asleep so Glinda go up and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then she went to the crib to see Esmeralda was still sleeping like a rock. She ran her fingers through the brown lock after that she leaned over the railing and kissed Esmeralda on the forehead. Glinda went to her desk and wrote a note telling Elphaba that she was going to visit Ares. Before leaving Glinda took one last look at her lover and then she left. On the way down Glinda ran into Fiyero.

"Glinda how are you guys doing?" asked Fiyero.

"I have Elphaba resting in the bed. Have the nurse sent up later to check her throat. She has some nasty bruises forming there."

Fiyero nodded his head. "What about you?"

Glinda shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine. So what is the condition on Sean?"

Fiyero sighed unhappily, "There was too much blood lost to save him." Glinda looked down already understanding what he was saying.

"I will go to Boq telling him Sean is dead."

Fiyero looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you nuts!?"

Glinda made her way around Fiyero. "He at least deserves it by hearing it from me."

Fiyero chased after her. "Well at least let me go with you."

"I will be fine Fiyero. Can you please go and get the nurse for Elphaba." Glinda gave her the look no one couldn't deny. Fiyero tried really hard not to give in but he didn't secede.

"Fine just be careful." Fiyero turned around so he could get the nurse.

All the way to the Southstairs Glinda thought of how to break the news to Boq. When she got in front of Boq's cell she figured it best just to tell him straight. She peered in to see him sitting on the ground tossing a rock up and down in the air.

"What do you want Glinda?" he asked as he tossed the rock up.

"I don't know how to say this but Sean is dead." Boq stopped the tossing the rock and looked to Glinda with anger.

"I'm sorry." The rock came flying threw the air Glinda moved out of the way but it did cut her on the cheek.

"Leave me Glinda." Boq said with immense sadness while tears running down his face. Glinda slowly left Boq alone. Glinda then made her way to the stables. She felt where the rock got her and saw blood on her hand.

"Well what do you know he got me.'' She said to herself with no tone in her voice. Glinda saw she was in the stables so she hummed the tune as she made her way toward's Ares's stalls. Ares poked his head out of the stall when the tune reached his ears. He neighed his greeting to Glinda. He saw the blankness and sadness in her eyes. he also saw the bruise on her face Glinda went into his stall and started to pet his neck. He nudged her shoulder in concern.

"Oh Ares." The tears that Glinda didn't want Elphaba to see broke the dam in her eyes. Glinda went to her knees and Ares followed her to the ground. She scooted closer to him her tears seeping into his black fur. Ares wrapped his head around her body bringing her closer to him. Hera heard Glinda's sobbing and joined her son in comforting the blonde witch. After a few minutes of crying the two horses and Glinda sat down in a pile of hay and cuddled with one another, and it wasn't long before the three of them fell asleep.

X 

About two hours passed before Elphaba awoke to Esmeralda's quiet crying. The green witch steadied herself before rising from bed and picked up her green daughter. She soon noticed Essie needed changing so she took her to the bathroom to do so. When Elphaba was done changing her she scanned the room and decided to try to find where Glinda went off to. 

"Do you know where Mommy went to?" Elphaba asked Essie. Esmeralda just gave her a confused look. 

"I guessed not." Elphaba added, as then walked down the empty hallway. Elphaba walked down the stairs to the first floor to see a bunch of guards walking around in military formation. It wasn't long before Elphaba caught sight of Fiyero. 

"Elphaba what are you doing out of bed?" Fiyero asked. "You should be resting." 

"Where's Glinda?" Elphaba questioned, looking around. 

"I'm not sure." Fiyero replied. "Oh and, Elphaba, Sean died." 

"Oh, no." Elphaba answered as she shook her head. "Does Boq know?" 

"Glinda went to tell him. I can only assume she told him." Fiyero said as he rubbed his hands together in a nervous manner. 

"Well, I better make sure he knows." Elphaba answered, as he handed Essie over to him. "Give Esmeralda to my father. I'm going to talk to Boq." 

"Be careful Elphaba." Fiyero replied, he started to rock the green baby. 

"I will." The green witch answered, before heading to the Southstairs.

Elphaba hurried down the stairs but slowed her pace when she got to Boq's cell. She could see him desperately trying to hold back his tears for he feared he would rust again. Elphaba cleared her throat to get his attention. When Boq saw her he just looked at her with anger and disdain. 

"Glinda all ready told me, I know, Sean is dead." Boq spat through his tears. As much as Elphaba told herself she had to hate Boq she had to admit she did feel sorry for him. She had never seen Boq so upset before. With a heavy sigh Elphaba turned around to leave but not before hearing Boq crying out, "Damn it, why did he have to die? By the Unnamed God it was my fault! I should have never thought of that plan to escape. By Oz... he was my only friend." 

"Boq I..." Elphaba started, but stopped herself to gather her thoughts. "I'm sorry." 

"Just go." Boq whispered. The green witch just nodded and left the Southstairs to find Glinda.  
Elphaba headed outside and kicked a rock on the ground. She was angry. Angry that Sean had died. Now Boq would swear revenge. 

"Just great." After calming herself Elphaba headed towards the stables.

She passed all the stalls until she got to Hera's and Ares' stall. She looked to see the three off them resting peacefully on a pile of hay. With silent steps Elphaba walked up next to them sat down next to them before gently traced Glinda's wound that laid on her cheek from where Boq hit her with the stone. 

"Where did you get this wound I wonder?" Elphaba whispered, as she wrapped her arms carefully around Glinda and pulled her against her slowly so not to wake her. Even though the blonde witch was in a deep sleep she instinctively drew closer to the warmth and loving embrace. Hera soon sensed another presence and lifted her head and gave a soft nick.

"It's just me, girl." Elphaba replied, as she patted Hera on her nose. Hera gave the green witch a deep look before laying her head back down. Elphaba just laid her body against Hera's as she gently stroked Glinda's golden hair. When Glinda awoke she felt herself being held in a secure embrace. 

"Elphie?" She whispered, as she lifted her head slightly. "When did you get here?" 

"Not too long ago." Elphaba answered, as she kissed her blonde lover on the forehead. She then really noticed Glinda's puffy eyes and streaks from where her tears had fallen. 

"Are you all right, my sweet?" Glinda didn't say anything right away as she laid her head back down on Elphaba's shoulder and sighed out heavily. "Glinda, have you been crying?"

Ares woke up and heard the last part of what Elphaba said. He softly nudged Glinda in the back telling her to talk to Elphaba. Glinda stroked his fur and closing her eyes trying to gather what strength she had left. She was physically and emotionally exhausted but Ares and Elphaba being here with her was helping her. Elphaba gripped Glinda tighter when she did get a response back and she noticed Glinda's eyes were closed. The green witch began to run her fingers through the golden locks anything to help her lover out.

"Yes, I have been crying." Glinda managed to get out in a whisper.

"About?" Glinda felt more tears coming to the surface again. The blonde witch buried her face into Elphaba's shoulder. Taking a hint Elphaba picked up Glinda before leaving she turned to Ares who got to his feet and looked to Glinda with worry etched in his blue eyes.

"Thank you Ares for being by her side, but I will take over from here." Ares moved his head to the side and he neighed his response back. Elphaba gave him a reassuring smile before she left with Glinda in her arms. Hera moved to her colt and started to comfort him for when Elphaba left tears started to run down his face. Glinda remained quiet the whole time Elphaba carried her to their room. Elphaba kicked the slightly opened door.

"I can walk Elphie." whispered Glinda.

"I know but let me carry you to the bathroom so you can get a nice hot bath." Glinda smiled up to her green lover and she returned it. Once in the bathroom Elphaba sat Glinda down on the toilet and started to turn on the bath.

"Elphie?"

"Hmm." Glinda got up from the toilet seat and took one of the green hands into her own.

"Can you join me?" Elphaba put her other hand on top of Glinda's. Glinda looked up to her like a little child.

"Of course. Just please tell me why you were crying and how did you get this cut on your cheek?" Before Glinda replied she put in a blue liquid to make bubbles, to which Elphaba rolled her eyes at.

"I was crying because I almost lost you Elphie. It scared me so much." Elphaba stopped the flow of the water and put her arms around Glinda.

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

"You needed your rest Elphie." 

"That's not an excuse, Glinda. You know you can talk to me when ever."

Glinda sighed, "I know but..." Elphaba put a green finger to the pink lips.

"No buts." She then pointed to the cut. "Now how about that cut?" Glinda fought with herself to tell her Boq did that and knowing Elphaba she would go down to Boq and do something not rational.

"Glin." Logic told her just to tell Elphaba because she would see through any lie Glinda would tell her.

"All right. Boq gave me it." Glinda saw the anger flaring in the brown eyes. 

"Boq." spat Elphaba as she made a movement to the bathroom door. Glinda grabbed on to her arm and pulled her to closer to her.

"Whoa now, Elphaba, listen it's done and over with. I don't want you going to Boq because of this." She pointed to her cut.

"But he hurt you Glinda." Glinda put a calming hand on Elphaba's cheek.

"I know but Elphie, he swore revenge on us because Sean died. He is mad with grief right now and if somehow he got out. There is no stopping him from killing you and I can't lose you again." Elphaba calmed down and wiped away the tears that were now rolling down the blonde witch's cheeks.

"You're right. Now let's take that warm bath before it cools." Glinda felt better now that Elphaba and she sighed inwardly to know that Elphaba won't go to Boq. The witches helped each other out of their dresses and into the tub. Glinda sat between Elphaba's while Elphaba wrapped her arms around her waists pulling her closer to her body.

"I am wondering about something Elphie?" Elphaba kissed the back of Glinda's head.

"And what is that?"

Glinda turned her head to get a better look at Elphaba. "How did I end up in the locked jail cell with Boq?"

Elphaba cocked her head to the side with much curiosity. "You mean you don't remember?"

Glinda shook her head no. "All I remember is seeing Boq choke you and flying through the air but after that I really don't remember anything until you called for me." Elphaba moved her hands to Glinda's hips and softly began to message them.

"That's weird. You see when I woke up I saw you beating the crap out Boq and I saw a fury in your eyes I have never see before and it was kind of scary to say the least."

Glinda brought her hands up from the water to see her bruised knuckles. "Maybe that's why my knuckles are bruised."

Elphaba chuckled a little, "Well he is made of tin and from what I saw you were hitting him pretty hard."

"I did?"

"You did." Elphaba said as she brought her lips to Glinda's in a kiss. She brought her hands up to her thighs.

"How are you feeling my sweet?"

Glinda laid her head on Elphaba's shoulders. "Much better now thanks to you." Glinda gasped when she felt Elphaba's hands moving inward on her thighs.

"Some thing the matter?" asked Elphaba as she slowly moved her hands upward on her thighs.

"N-Nothing." stuttered Glinda. Elphaba smiled and began to make small kisses on Glinda's neck while her hands continued to move up. Before her hands could make it to where Glinda wanted it most she stopped moving her hands and put them around Glinda's waist. Glinda groaned in frustration that Elphaba did that. "Elphie, why did you stop?"

Elphaba kissed Glinda's neck again. "Grab the side of the tub." Glinda didn't need tell twice. She moved out of Elphaba embrace and grabbed the side of the tub. Elphaba slowly made her way to Glinda. Once the green woman was in better range she ran her hands down the blonde body, and in turn Glinda whimpered a bit when she felt Elphaba plant kisses along the back of her neck.

"Elphie..." Glinda whispered, as her nails dung the best they could into the marble of the tub base.  
Then with a soft moan Glinda pushed back suddenly causing her hands to release the tub. 

"Put your hands back on the tub." Elphaba ordered. 

"No." Glinda answered defiantly, to toy with the green witch. 

Elphaba responded by gently grabbing Glinda's hair and pulling it back slightly and replied with a dominate tone, "Do it...now." The blonde witch groaned in defeat, but did what Elphaba had ordered. 

"Good, very good, my sweet." Elphaba whispered, as she nibbled Glinda's earlobe. 

"Elphie, please don't tease." Glinda answered, as she watched Elphaba from the corner of her eye. 

"Oh, but you like it so." The green witch answered her voice thick and strong, as she brought her hands back around to Glinda's hips. "Your skin feels so different in the water. So soft." The blonde witch could feel her body shaking slightly, but not because the water had cooled. It was because of Elphaba's tone of voice that was causing Glinda's body to react so strongly. 

"Elphie, please..." Glinda whispered through clenched teeth. Elphaba chuckled at this and turned the blonde witch's head a little so she could press her lips to her own for a passionate kiss. When they parted Elphaba's brown eyes gazed over Glinda's glisten body. 

'I'm the luckiest woman in all of Oz.' Elphaba thought to herself as she began to make love to Glinda. 

"Oh, " Glinda replied, with a heavy sigh of bliss when she felt Elphaba started to pump. The blonde witch didn't even notice she pulled her hands from the tub. She only realized when Elphaba used her free hand to pin Glinda's hands back on the tub. As their movements became more stronger the water in the tub began to start to spill out. Glinda closed her blue eyes so she could focus solely on Elphaba's movements.

It wasn't long before Glinda body came over the edge and she climaxed. Glinda then soon collapsed against the tub she was holding on to. Once she caught her breath she wrapped her arms tightly around Elphaba, and kissed her a dozen times on the face before answering, "You're amazing." 

The green witch just smiled and gave a sheepish grin from the result of her lover's words. Just then Glinda caught a glimpse of the floor and started to laugh when she saw all the water that had spilled from what they were doing a few moment ago.

"Um, Elphie, I think we made a little mess." 

"Whoa, we did make a mess didn't we?" Elphaba replied, as she looked at all the water that had found it's way to the floor. 

Just then a loud knock came from outside their bedroom door. "Ozma? Ozma Elphaba, I'm here to check your wounds." The nurse's voice came out. 

"One moment!" Elphaba called, as she removed herself from the tub and quickly began to get changed. "Enjoy the rest of your bath, my sweet." Elphaba added, as she latched lips with Glinda for a quick kiss. 

"Nothing can beat what we just did." Glinda said, as she blew some bubbles at her green lover.  
Elphaba tipped her hat in Glinda's direction and left the bathroom to let the nurse in.

Glinda slid back into the water sighing, letting the warmth and bubbles calm her back down after what Elphaba did to her in the bath tub. She winced slightly when her cut on her shoulder stung from the water. So Glinda moved her shoulders above the water and resumed soaking in the water.

Elphaba opened the door so the nurse could come in. The nursed breezed past Elphaba and put her bag of medical stuff on the bed. The green witch closed the door and walked to the bed.

"Let me guess Glinda sent for you didn't she?"

"Yes she did now sit on the bed and show me your injury." the nurse said while pointing to a spot on the bed.

'Not to self thank Glinda.' thought Elphaba as she sat on the bed where the nurse pointed. Elphaba lifted her neck to show the purple hand-print bruises on her next. "I got this on my neck." The nurse gasped at the injury to Elphaba's neck and she put her hands on Elphaba's face and moved it to see all of it.

"What happened?"

"Boq choked me to point where I blanked out." The nurse took her hands off of Elphaba to rummage through her black bag.

"Boq made a nice impression on you neck but lucky it isn't too bad. You know he could have killed you." Elphaba sighed. "I know but if it wasn't for Glinda, Fiyero, and the Lion I wouldn't be here right now."

The Nurse pulled out a tube from her bag. "You have a loving fiancee and great friends who love you with all their hearts." She took Elphaba's hand, slapped the tube it, and look into Elphaba's eyes with an ancient knowledge reflecting in her own eyes. "Don't ever let go of them." Elphaba nodded her head in agreement to what she said.

"I won't."

The nurse smiled. "Good now this cream will help the bruise heal faster and get rid of any pain you might feel from it. Put it on twice a day for two weeks and if it does go by then come by and tell me."

"I will and thank you." The nurse snapped her bag closed. "No need to thank me it's my job." With that the nurse began to leave. Elphaba got up from her position on the bed.

"Wait." The nurse stopped and turned to the green witch.

"Yes?"

Elphaba held up the tube of cream, "Will this work for the bruises that Glinda has on her knuckles and cheek?"

"It will work for any types of bruises just do the same thing I told you and they should be disappear." With that the nurse Elphaba alone. Elphaba tossed the tube up in the air and caught.

"Might as well put this on while Glinda is in the bath." Elphaba went to Glinda's dresser because it had a mirror on it. While Elphaba was about to open the cap on the tube the bathroom door opened. Elphaba heard it and turned around to see Glinda in a green robe come walking out. Glinda saw the tube of cream in Elphaba's hands.

"So what did the nurse say?"

Elphaba put the tube on the dresser before replying, "She said the bruises on my neck weren't that bad and gave me this tube of cream to help the healing process and reduce any pain I might feel." Glinda made her way to her lover and took the tub off of the dresser to look at it. "Can I put it on for you?" The green witch pulled Glinda to the bed with a smile on her face. "Course you can, if you let me put the cream on your bruises. The nurse said I could." Glinda turned her head to the side in thought.

"All right, if the nurse said so." Elphaba put Glinda on the bed and sat next to her.

She put Glinda's hands on her lap and opened the tube. She squeezed out a white substance and rubbed on her hands to spread it out. Then Elphaba took one of Glinda's hand and softly began to rub in the cream. Glinda looked at Elphaba while she did this with a loving look in her eyes. Once Elphaba was done with her hand she went to the other one and did the same thing.

"Now for the one on your check." Elphaba put some more cream on her hand and began working on the bruise on Glinda's cheek. Glinda gasped and Elphaba stopped her hand.

"Cold." said Glinda.

"Oh." chuckled Elphaba as she began to do what she was doing.

Once she was done she moved her hand down to Glidna's shoulder and put her other hand on the other shoulder. Slowly she moved her head closer to Glinda. Glinda being impatience, closed the gap and kissed Elphaba. The green witch pushed the robe off of Glinda's shoulders and moved her hands down to her breast. They broke the kiss for air before returning to what they did before. Elphaba squeezed the breast making Glinda moan in the kiss. The blonde witch pulled Elphaba down on top of her. Elphaba continued to fondled Glinda's breast giving them a squeeze once an awhile. Then Elphaba moved from Glinda's lips and trailed kisses down her neck. 

"Oh Elphie." moaned Glinda. A knock on the door pulled Elphaba away from Glinda. The blonde witch sat up breathless pulling her robe over her exposed breast. Elphaba opened the door to reveal the Wizard with Esmeralda squirming in his hold.

"I think she is hungry and misses her parents."

Elphaba took Esmeralda from the Wizard. "Thank you for watching her father." The Wizard kissed Elphaba on the cheek.

"No problem she is fine just as long as she doesn't try to chew my fingers."

"Yeah, she has bitten mine a couple of times." Elphaba replied, as she lifted some of her hands to show the bit marks. "She's a sneaky one. She doesn't bite Glinda though." 

"Well you know what they say, don't bite the hand that feeds you." The Wizard answered, before kissing Essie on the top of the head and leaving the witches and their daughter. 

"Milk time, you little green bean." Elphaba said, as she handed Essie over to Glinda. The blonde witch took the babe, opened her robe, and immediately Esmeralda started to nurse. "Someone is hungry." 

"Just a little bit." Glinda joked. "Sweet Oz, Essie, slow down." When Esmeralda was got her fill she just stared up at her parents then her eyes would fall back towards Glinda's breasts. Then back at her parents then Glinda's breasts again. 

"No more milk for you, Essie, or you will get a tummy ache." Essie just gave some protesting coo but was interrupted when she gave a yawn. 

"Someone's tired." Elphaba said, as she watched Glinda get up and started to rock the green baby gently as she hummed a relaxing tune. 

Esmeralda watched Glinda until her eyes started to flutter close. She tried to fight the sleep, but her attempts were futile as she her eyes closed completely and she feel asleep. 

"Works every time." Glinda said, as she kissed her daughter on the cheek before laying her in the crib. Elphaba then stood up and wrapped her arms around Glinda from behind. "What is with you and sneaking up on people?" 

"It's fun." Elphaba replied, as she started to nibble on Glinda's neck. "And so is this." 

The blonde witch closed her eyes as she savored her lover's touch. Just then a loud knocking came from the door. Elphaba opened it to see standing Chistery there. 

"Din-ner read...y." He struggled. 

"Thank you, Chistery. We'll be down stairs in a minute." Elphaba answered. He nodded his head and hurried off. The green witch then gave a bow to her blonde lover and said, "Dinner awaits us my lady." 

"I need to get changed first, Elphie, I'll still in a robe." Glinda said, as she went and got her dress and quickly changed. She then linked arms with Elphaba. In turned the green witch lead them down to the dinner hall. To their surprise no one was there expect Chistery. 

"Where is everyone?" Glinda asked, as she was helped into her seat by Elphaba.

"Every-one, all, ate ti..me ag-o." Chistery replied, as he shoved a potato into his mouth. "Mumm..mm, potato." 

"I thought you said dinner was all ready?" Elphaba asked. 

"It...was read-y a-while ag-o. You... two... were hav-ing...fun..though." Chistery answered, as he grabbed another potato. 

"Oh," Glinda answered, as she turned a little red. 

"Chistery, save some potatoes for the rest of us." Elphaba answered, with a laugh, when she saw him trying to stuff a third into his mouth. 

"Ok..ay." He replied, but Elphaba could see him eyeing the potatoes. 

All throughout dinner Glinda could feel Elphaba gently trailing her hand along her thigh, teasing the skin just lightly. 

After dinner Glinda kissed Elphaba deeply and the two headed to their room. Once inside Elphaba wasted no time picking the blonde witch up and slowly laid her down on their bed and kissed her throat. "I want to thank you for getting that nurse to check on me." Elphaba whispered. 

"I thought what you did to me in the tub covered that." Glinda answered, as she pulled the green woman closer. 

"What I did to you in the tub was a thank you for saving me from Boq." Elphaba replied, as she straddled Glinda as she continued to plant kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"You know I think I want to take another bath." Glinda said with thickness in her voice. Elphaba stopped her kisses and looked at Glinda with confusion.

"Why?"

"Oh, Elphie, and they say I'm the blonde one." Glinda muttered.

It came to Elphaba what Glinda was saying, "Oh."

So she got off of the blonde witch and made her way to the bathroom to get everything started. Glinda got up from her position and proceeded to the bathroom to see Elphaba taking off her clothes while the tub was running. Glinda took of her own dress before turning the water off. She turned to a naked Elphaba with a sly smile on her face. 

"What?" asked Elphaba when she saw that smile on her lover's face. Glinda pushed Elphaba up against the wall.

"Honestly Elphaba and you're supposed to be smart." Glinda stood on her tippy toes and kissed her softly on the lips. While kissing Glinda's hand made it in between the green thighs and began to pleasure Elphaba. Elphaba broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around Glinda. Her hips met each thrust hungrily.

"Harder Glinda." Glinda in turn pushed harder and faster. She could see Elphaba was close, so Glinda put a mouth on one of the pert breast. Elphaba moaned Glinda's name in ecstasy. With a couple more stokes Elphaba came while moaning Glinda's name. "Thank you Glinda.'' Elphaba said before kissing her.

"You're very welcome." Glinda squealed suddenly for Elphaba picked her up with warning and carried her to the warm water. Elphaba put one leg in then the other and sat down all the while with Glinda still in her arms.

"Well that is one way to get in the tub." Glinda said as she got up from Elphaba's arms and reached over the edge to get the liquid bubbles.

"Do we really need the bubbles this time Glinda?" whined Elphaba.

"Yes." giggled Glinda as she squeezed a lot of it in the tub. Elphaba snatched the bottle from Glinda, receiving a "Hey" and a glare from the blonde witch.

"That is enough. I can only take so much bubbles." Elphaba sat the bottle back to its original spot and put her arms around Glinda's waist pulling her closer to her body. She made a move to give Glinda a kiss, but Glinda turned her head as an attempt to ignore her.

"Oh, come on you, can't be mad at me for taking your bubbles away now are you?" Glinda crossed her arms and legs and gave her the cold shoulder. Glinda was just playing mock anger for she could never be angry at Elphaba too long. Elphaba started to nibbled Glinda's earlobe while caressing Glinda's hips. Glinda ignored Elphaba's attempts to seduce her and still did not look at her.

"Move to the other side." Elphaba said dominantly. The blonde witch made a small noise with her nose signaling to Elphaba that she was not moving. The green witch's eyes narrowed at this. Glinda silently giggled for she knew Elphaba was getting mad at her not doing what she wanted.

'Perfect.' she thought.

"Glinda, you're not doing what I am telling you to do."

Glinda shrugged her shoulders, "So." This was new territory for the both of them Glinda holding out longer then usual and Elphaba getting a little mad that Glinda is not doing what she is saying.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed as she answered, "Move to the other side, or who knows what I will do." 

"I'm not moving." Glinda replied, as she stuck her tongue out at Elphaba. "And that's that."

Without warning Elphaba jumped up from the tub carrying Glinda with her and dumped her on the bathroom tile floor. 

"Elphie, what the hell...?" But before Glinda could say anymore Elphaba had straddled her and was pinning her hands above her head. The tile floor was very cold and caused Glinda to gasp out in shock. She struggled against Elphaba's hold, but the green witch was too strong and held her in place. 

"What's the matter, Glinda?" Elphaba growled as she got nose to nose with her blonde lover.

"Elphie, let me go, or I'll..." Glinda never finished because Elphaba latched lips with her. She tried to push her back off of the tile, but the green witch just pushed her back down. 

When they parted Elphaba just grin wickedly and answered, "You're in no position to order me." Elphaba replied dominance filled her voice. Glinda closed her eyes tightly and tried her best to will her hips to stop moving, but her body was becoming too overwhelmed to fight back. "Say you surrender." Elphaba said.

"No-o." Glinda answered, with difficultly. "I...I...won't say it." 

"Say it and trust me we will both win." Elphaba said, as she started to nibble down the blonde witch's body. 

"No." Glinda repeated her voice just above a whisper. 

"You're not escaping." Elphaba replied, with a powerful cackle. "So surrender." Glinda gasped, for she knew there was no way she could hold out much longer. Elphaba then started sucking on a pressure point on the blonde woman's neck. 

"Elphie, oh..." Glinda stuttered, her words were coming out in short gasps. She wanted to defy Elphaba but her body wasn't going to let her. "I surrender Elphie." 

"Those words are music to my ears." Elphaba said, as she answered her lover's pleads. In turn the blonde witch moaned loudly and gave a relieved cry as the green witch continued to suck on Glinda's neck. 

"I'm so close." Glinda breathed out deeply. Elphaba then increased her pace and that caused Glinda to come over the edge. She screamed out Elphaba's name and the green witch was sure everyone could hear them even Boq who was in the Southstairs. Once Glinda regained her breath Elphaba kissed her one the lips. Glinda smiled at her before saying, "Elphie, you going to let me up?

"I like you to see pinned down." The green witch admitted, as she ran her hands up and down Glinda's chest for a few moments before letting her up. 

"By Oz, I'm tired." Glinda answered. "I love it when we do stuff like that." 

"I thought you weren't going to surrender to me for a second or two." Elphaba replied, with a laugh. 

"I tried to hold out as long as I could." Glinda answered, as she felt the green witch pick her up and place her back into the tub gently.

"Now let's finish up here." Elphaba said, as she got into the tub herself and started to wash Glinda's back.

Glinda winced a little when Elphaba started to rub her back. Elphaba stopped what she was doing and looked at Glinda with concern. "Did I hurt you?"

"It's fine Elphie. You didn't hurt me." Glinda saw the disbelief in the brown eyes.

Glinda kissed her reassuringly, "I promise you didn't hurt me, Elphaba. I enjoyed to whole thing." Elphaba took her word but put the concern in the back of her my and would ask Glinda again later. So the green witch resumed to washing Glinda's back. 

"Here now it's my turn. Turn around Elphie." Elphaba did so and the blonde witch started washing Elphaba's broad shoulders before going down to Elphaba's back. Glinda tried to suppress a yawn but Elphaba heard and caught it.

"Why don't we just go to bed and wash in the morning." Glinda yawned again and stopped what she was doing. She was too tired from what Elphaba did to her to protest.

"Fine." Elphaba washed off the soap of their bodies and helped Glinda up. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around them.

Once they were dry Elphaba and Glinda got into their night clothes before getting under the covers. 

"Goodnight, my sweet." Elphaba whispered, as she kissed her blonde lover on the cheek. 

"Sleep well, Elphie." Glinda returned as she gave another yawn before cuddling deeply into the green witch's arms and falling asleep. 

X 

Two months had passed and Elphaba and Glinda had been working to get their wedding completed for next month. The Wizard, Dorothy, and Jasmine, had gone back to Kansas a few weeks ago, but they promised would be back before the wedding. 

Glinda was writing something in her notebook when Elphaba came in holding Esmeralda. The little green babe just hadn't been herself since Jasmine left. She was still pretty cheerful but she seemed like she had less energy as before. 

"Hello, Glin, what are you up to?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm trying to write out some more things we need for our wedding." Glinda replied, as the green witch looked over her shoulder and started to read the list. 

"Elphaba, I cannot write with you looking over my shoulder!" Glinda spat. 

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry." Elphaba answered her voice hinting she was hurt, as she pulled away quickly and walked to the far side of the room. 

Glinda looked at the hurt in Elphaba's eyes and said, "No, I'm sorry, Elphie, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just have been a little stressed lately with this wedding stuff." 

"I understand." Elphaba replied, as she started to rock Essie. "But don't worry, my sweet, we will get it done. If worst comes to worst we'll just push it off again." 

"I don't want to push our wedding off though." Glinda answered, with a huff. "We have pushed it off all ready for far too long." Suddenly Esmeralda started to squirm greatly. 

"Someone wants to see Mommy." Elphaba said, as she placed the green baby into Glinda's arms. 

"So much for getting those lists done." Glinda answered, with a sigh.

"Glinda how about we go out tonight? Just the two of us. We can go to some nice restaurant in the Emerald City and just relax for a few hours." Elphaba replied. "Just to ease your mind for a little bit." 

"I don't know, Elphie." Glinda said, her voice showing she was a little questionable. "Who will watch Esmeralda?" 

"We can find someone. I'm sure Fiyero, Lion, or even Josh, would be happy to watch her." Elphaba answered, as she stood behind Glinda and began to rub her shoulders. "Come on, just one night, just you and me out on the town. Like old times when we were at Shiz and we first came to the Emerald City." 

"Okay, I think some relaxing time will do me some good." Glinda answered with a smile. 

"Great." Elphaba replied, as she took off towards the door. 

"Elphie, where are you going?" Glinda asked. 

"I got to get everything ready for tonight." Elphaba replied, as she exited the room. 

Glinda just shook her head, looked at her daughter, and asked, "Esmeralda is it me or does your Mama act crazy sometimes?" Esmeralda just gave a sneeze, but didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a yes." Glinda added with a giggle. 

X 

The sun was just setting when Elphaba entered their room to see Glinda putting on the last of her makeup. 

"Are you all set?" The green witch asked. 

"As set as I'm ever going to be. Essie is being watched by Josh, so let's go." Glinda said, as she walked to exit the room, but the green witch just stood in front of her. 

"We aren't taking the carriage." Elphaba said, with a smile. 

"Then what are we taking?" Glinda asked, and her face soon dropped when she saw her green lover was holding out her broom. "Elphie, you aren't serious." 

"I'm very serious. Come on, Glinda, riding on a broom is just like riding on a horse expect you're a lot higher up." Elphaba replied, as she got on her broom and held out her hand to Glinda. 

"And the broom is not alive." Glinda pointed out. 

"Come on, my sweet, our restaurant awaits." Elphaba said, with a charming grin. 

"If I die I'll never forgive you." Glinda answered, as she took Elphaba's hand and she was pulled up behind her. 

Elphaba waited until Glinda had a firm grip around her waist before giving a loud cackle as they flew out the window and into the evening sky.


	37. Chapter 37

Author Note: Wicked is owned by Gregory Maguire. (Lucky guy.) Also do to some misfortunes some parts of this chapter had to be edited out.

Chapter 37

On the way to the Emerald City Elphaba dived down unexpectedly Glinda gripped Elphaba as she could and screamed at her to pull up, to which Elphaba did laughing

"Damn it, Elphaba, don't do that again. You did that on purpose."

Elphaba laughed harder, "I'm sorry." Glinda took one of her arms off of Elphaba and hit her hard in the shoulder.

"You know I don't like riding on the broom and you go and pull a stunt like that." Elphaba heard that Glinda was pissed off at her and her hitting her on the shoulder indicated it too. Elphaba turned her head and kissed Glinda on the lips.

"I'm really am sorry. I was just trying to get you to loosen up."

Glinda kissed her again, "Well next time trying doing something else not a fifty foot drop."

"That is not going to happen any time soon because we are here." Glinda returned her tight grip on Elphaba, once the green with knew Glinda was holding on she slowly began to descend to the ground.

Glinda whispered to herself, "I'm not going to die, I'm not going to die." In a couple minutes the witches hit solid ground to which Glinda immediately jumped off the broom with a sigh of relief.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"On the way home we are so going home by bubble." Elphaba linked her arms with Glinda.

"Who said we are going home tonight?" asked Elphaba with a twinkle in her brown eyes.

Glinda looked to her with curiosity. "What do you have up your sleeve Elphaba Thropp?" 

"You'll see." With that Elphaba walked Glinda to their favorite restaurant, The White Wolf. Once they entered everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

The hostess ran to them and bowed before them, "Your Highness, your table awaits you. I must say it is always an honor to serve the both of you."

Both Elphaba and Glinda smiled at the young girl. "Thank you." said Elphaba.

"This way, Ozmas." the Hostess wove through the tables to a private booth in the corner. Glinda and Elphaba acknowledge the people with waves and smiles as the followed the hostess to their table. People resumed back to what they were doing before with whispers of the Ozmas passing through their lips.

Glinda sat on one side of the table and Elphaba sat on the other side. Two candles were lit in the middle of the table giving an air of romance around them. The Hostess laid down the menus before leaving the two witches to have their privacy.

"Oh, Elphie, this is wonderful." Elphaba took on her lover's hands and kissed them.

"I'm glad that you like it." Glinda squeezed her hand gently and looked to her with love in her eyes.

"I don't like it Elphie, I love it. You being here makes it so much more better." Elphaba blushed a darker green and released Glinda's hand when the waiter was making his way to them.

He had light brown hair with equally light brown eyes. He was very nervous to serve the Ozmas.

"H-Hi, I..I'm M-Micheal and I..I will b-b your wa-waitor today." he stuttered.

"It's okay, Micheal, you don't have to be nervous just think of us as any normal couple." reasoned Elphaba when she saw how nervous the poor boy was. Micheal nodded vigorously and took Elphaba's advice.

"Sorry about that. So what will you being having to drink?" Micheal said with more confidence.

Glinda winked at him before answering, "I will just have a red wine." Micheal wrote that down before turning to the green woman.

Elphaba cleared her throat, "And I will have the white wine please."

"All righty then I will get your drinks and then you can tell me what you will have for dinner." He flashed a smile before leaving them alone again.

"Now do you have any idea what you want to eat?" Glinda asked, picked up the two menus and handed one to Elphaba. 

"I heard they are famous for their pasta." Elphaba answered, as she opened up the menu and began to scan over the food choices. "I think I will have that. Wow, they have a lot of choices." 

Just then Micheal came back with their drinks. He poured their drinks into their wine glasses before putting the bottles off to the side and saying, "I'll be back in a minute to take your order." With that he left to attended to another table. 

"What about you? Do you know what you want to eat?" Elphaba asked, as she took a drink of her white wine. 

"I have no idea." Glinda said, as bit her bottom lip as she thought. "Probably the veal." 

Elphaba nearly choked on her drink as she shouted, "WHAT?" 

"I'm kidding, Elphie please don't choke, I was kidding." Glinda answered, with a laugh. "I know how important animals rights are. I just thought I would get back at you for that little stunt you pulled on the broom." 

"Well you did a good job." Elphaba answered, as she wiped the extra wine from her lips. 

"I think I will get the shrimp and lobster tail combo." Glinda replied, as she made one last quick scan over the menu. "I haven't had seafood in such a while." 

Micheal then returned, and asked, "Are the Ozmas ready to order?" 

"We are." Elphaba answered, as she opened her menu you read what she wanted to order, "I will have the Spaghetti pasta platter with the roasted potatoes on the side, please." 

"Very good and your Goodness?" Micheal asked. 

"I will have the shrimp and lobster tail combo special, please." Glinda replied, as she handed him their menus. 

"Both excellent choices, my Ozmas, your food will be ready shortly." Micheal then gave a bow to them before heading off. Elphaba then reached over and took Glinda's hands into her own once again and the smiled at her with loving eyes. She then heard some music starting to be played not too far from their table. 

"Will you dance with me?" Elphaba asked, as she stood up and extended her hand out to the blonde witch. 

Glinda gave a giggle and placed her hand into Elphaba's green one and replied, "I would be honored." 

Elphaba then wrapped her arms securely around Glinda's waist once they made their way to the dance floor. The music was a well up beat pace and allowed to the two witches to move freely with great movement but not too much that it would over tired them. Elphaba twirled Glinda in a circle and soon most of the other people were watching the two Ozmas. They encouraged the two witches by clasping to the beat of the song. The beat got slightly faster and caused Elphaba to lead Glinda into so more spins. As the song came to an end Elphaba pulled the blonde witch towards her and dipped her down as a final move. Once the song ended the other couples gave a mighty clasp to the Ozmas. Elphaba tipped her hat in them as thanks as Glinda gave the crowd a curtsy. The green witch then escorted Glinda back over to their table. 

"That was fun." Glinda said, as she took a mighty drink from her glass. 

"Indeed it was." Elphaba replied, as she pushed some of golden hair from Glinda's eyes. 

When their food came the two women made light conversation as they took turns feeding one another. They took their time eating so they could just enjoy each other's presence. About an hour later Elphaba and Glinda pushed back their plates. 

"Wow, that was filling." Glinda said, as she sighed out in satisfaction. 

"Well I guess we can get ready for dessert." Elphaba replied, as she started to stroke Glinda's knuckles. 

"By Oz, Elphie, I'm too full for dessert." Glinda replied. 

"Oh, I wasn't talking about food." Elphaba whispered, as she raised her eyebrows in a sexy manner. 

Glinda noticed the twinkle in her green lover's eyes and when it clicked the blonde woman raised her hand and said, "Check please." 

X 

Once the bill was paid for Elphaba and Glinda headed to their next location which was the, The Golden Palace Hotel. This hotel was one of the most famous hotels in all of the Emerald City. 

"Sweet Oz, Elphaba, who did you kill to get us a room at The Golden Palace Hotel?" Glinda asked in shock. 

"Oh, I have a few connects." Elphaba answered, as they got in no problem and got their key to their room for the night.  
When they got to the entrance of their room. Elphaba stopped Glinda from entering and with one quick motion scooped up the blonde woman into her arms, then kicked the door opened, and carried her over threshold.

"You're such a romantic Elphie." whispered Glinda. Elphaba just smiled at her before plopping Glinda onto of the bed.

"Expect when you do that." huffed Glinda. "That is the second time you did that to me." Elphaba sat down next to Glinda and put her in her arms.

"And when was the first time did I do that to you?"

Glinda removed herself from Elphaba's embrace, walked to the window, and pulled the curtain back to show the Emerald City in its glowing green glory. "When you dumped me on that moldy hay stack after you caught me when I felt like I was going to faint."

"Ah yes, that time." Elphaba said as she got herself up from the bed. She made her way to Glinda. The green witch twirled her around to claim those pink lips. "Well I promise you I won't do that again."

Elphaba leaned past Glinda and closed the curtain to block out the glow. "I will light up the room in a different way." Elphaba then made her way to the desk and pulled out two candles, one pink and the other green. She whispered a chant to light up the candles. Glinda saw the illuminated room, the candles set the mood to romantic with a hint of seduction. Glinda noticed Elphaba put a bowl of something on the bed before sitting down and motioning Glinda to come sit by her. The blonde witch walked over to her lover and sat down. Elphaba picked up the bowl filled with chocolate covered strawberries. "Strawberry my sweet?" Glinda's mouth watered, her eyes lit up while she took one of the strawberries.

"Oh, Elphie, my favorite." She took a bite and some of the juice leaked out to the side. Elphaba wanted to lick it right off of her face but instead took one of her fingers to wipe it off. Glinda felt a warmth spread through out her body when she felt Elphaba touched her face. Glinda put the stem in the bowl and grabbed another so she could feed it to Elphaba.

"Open up Elphaba." Elphaba smiled at Glinda and opened her mouth to take a bite.

"Mhmm, these atr some good strawberries."

Glinda nodded her head, "Elphie this such a wonderful evening." Elphaba put the bowl on the desk next to the bed before kissing Glinda with much passion.

"And it keeps getting better my sweet." Elphaba kissed her again but gently and softly.

Glinda leaned back till her back hit the bed. Elphaba got on her arms never breaking the kiss. They soon broke for air before resuming their activities. Glinda put her arms around Elphaba and pushed on her back to have full body contact. Eventually those hands tangled into the raven locks. Elphaba moved her green lips down the pale neck to the pulse point.

Glinda groaned, "Oh, Elphaba." The blonde witch moved her hands to the buttons on Elphaab's dress and began unbuttoning it. "I wanna feel you on me." Elphaba put one hand to stop her.

"Elphie." said a frustrated Glinda.

"Not so fast." murmured Elphaba. She sat up and pulled Glinda up with her. Then Elphaba got up and held out her hand.

"Come with me." Glinda giggled as she put her hand in Elphaba's green ones. Elphaba led her to the bathroom.

Glinda gasped at how big it was. "This is bigger then our bathroom at the palace." Glinda jumped when she felt Elphaba unbuttoning her dress.

"Elphie, stop doing that." Elphaba laughed out as she still continued to unbutton Glinda. "I couldn't help it." Glinda turned around to glare at her but she saw the look Elphaba gave her was the same look she did with everyone else.

"Nice try, Elphaba, but it doesn't work on me." Elphaba dropped the looked and snapped her fingers.

"Damn, I was hoping that was going to work."

Glinda rolled her eyes but smiled at her lover's try at doing it. "It was a good try but it didn't work." The blonde witch then worked her hands on the black dress Elphaba had on. "You know you should wear something other then black. You do look good in other colors than black."

Elphaba took her hat off before replying, "Yeah I know but I just like wearing black." Glinda snorted as she finished the last button. Glinda turned around to turn on the bath.

As the tub started to fill with the hot water Glinda then turned back to Elphaba and started to slowly strip in front of the green woman. Elphaba's eyes widen as her mouth suddenly became dry and her mind went blank. When the dress was completely gone Elphaba notice Glinda was wearing the reveling pink panties and bra they brought in the store where Glinda found her prefect wedding dress. 

"See something you like, Elphie?" Glinda asked, as she gave a wink to her green lover. 

"I see many things I like." Elphaba answered, as she forced words out from her extremely dry mouth. 

The blonde witch then smile as she turned her back to the green woman and removed her panties and bra before taking a step into the huge bathtub. By the time Glinda had taken a seat Elphaba was all ready naked, and now she was pouring a high amount of bubble bath substance inside the tub around her lover. 

"Oh, Elphie, you remembered the bubbles." Glinda replied, with glee. 

"How could I forget?" Elphaba answered, as she put the bottle to the side and followed Glinda into the bathtub. "The water is prefect." 

"It is, now let me wash you." Glinda said, as she took a clean cloth, and began to gently rub Elphaba's neck and broad shoulders before continuing down to the green witch's back and side.

Glinda also planted light kisses along Elphaba's back as she went. Glinda then moved the cloth over Elphaba's arms and chest. The green witch sighed out deeply from relaxation. After that Glinda started to soap up Elphaba's raven hair. With careful and gentle motions Glinda worked the soap into the raven hair until it was lathered quite nicely. Then she rinsed the hair until it was back to it's jet black shine. With her hair done the green woman took a new position behind Glinda and took the cloth into her hands. 

"Your turn, my sweet." Elphaba whispered, her voice thick. 

Glinda could feel her body shiver when her green lover spoke those words. The blonde witch closed her eyes to savor the touch Elphaba was giving her. Elphaba's touch was tender and feather like as she brought the cloth over Glinda's neck, shoulders, arms, and stomach. But soon the green witch cast away the cloth and lowered a green hand to Glinda's thighs and rubbed the side of them. 

The blonde witch gasped in shock and her hips jerked slightly at the sudden touch. With a low pitch growl Elphaba increased her pressure and nibbled on her lover's neck. 

"Oh, Elphie." Glinda moaned, as she pushed back against the green witch a little to encourage her actions. Elphaba continued the slow pace seduction, teasing Glinda with great intensity. Glinda could barley speak for her mind dwelled on the green woman's touch. It wasn't long before Glinda's body couldn't take the teasing any longer, so she turned around and kissed Elphaba with all the passion she had. 

"Elphie, I need you." Glinda whispered in earnest, as her breathing was slowly becoming more and labored. 

After hearing that Elphaba started to drain the water in the tub as they stood up and went to exit the bathroom. The two women were struggling to keep the kiss going as they made their way to the king size bed in the main room.

That night the two witches made love until their bodies were sore and their minds were exhausted.

"I don't know what to say." breathed Glinda after their love making was complete. Elphaba kissed the side of Glinda's sweaty face and put her arms around her in a loving embrace.

"I don't know either. I think in the morning with a good nights rest will we able to say something."

"Good idea." said Glinda as she tried to remove herself from Elphaba's embrace but the green witch held on to her.

"Elphie please, I am really tired after what we did." Disappointed Elphaba slowly let go of Glinda so she could get to her side of the bed. The blonde witch threw back the covers on her side and got in. The green witch got off the bed.

"Elphie." Glinda whispered when she saw her get off the bed.

"Don't worry my sweet, I'm just going to tuck you in."

"I don't want you to tuck me Elphie." Elphaba's face fell.

"Oh, um then I will just go to bed." Glinda's hand shot out of the bed and grabbed a green arm. She pulled Elphaba back to her.

"You didn't let me finish Elphaba. I want you to hold me." Elphaba chuckled sheepishly and scratch behind her ear.

"Well I feel silly right now."

Glinda gave a yawn that she tried to suppress, "But you're my silly witch now get your green butt back in bed before I have to do something I really don't want to do."

Elphaba smiled down at her very tired lover. "All right, all right, no need to threaten me." Glinda giggled. Elphaba got to her side of the bed but instead of just lying she scooted over until Glinda was in her arms. The blonde witch turned in the embrace and gave her a loving smile. 

"I love you Elphaba."

"I love you too Glinda." Elphaba then captured the pink lips for a kiss filled with all the love she had for her lover. After the kiss Elphaba kissed her forehead before resting her head on the pillow. Glinda moved until her body pressed against Elphaba's and she kissed the green neck before closing her eyes and giving a content sigh of being in her lover's tender embrace. Sleep came quick for the two witches.

X

It was around 9:00 AM when Glinda awoke from slumber. As she lifted her head she noticed how sore her body was from the night before. Elphaba was still holding her tightly like her own life depended on it. The blonde witch smiled as she buried her face back near her green lover's chest and sighed out in bliss. A few seconds passed before Glinda's stomach growled suddenly without warning. 

"Is my sweet hungry?" Elphaba's voice came out suddenly. 

Glinda lifted her head again and gave Elphaba an Eskimo kiss before answering, "I didn't know you were awake." 

"I have been awake for at least an hour. I have been watching you sleep." The green witch replied, as she stroked Glinda's cheek. 

"I am a little hungry. I mean can you blame me? My body is so sore but it's sore in a good way." Glinda said, as she started to twirl a piece of Elphaba's raven locks with one of her fingers. 

"Maybe later I can give you a massage to help with that soreness, but right now let me get you something to eat." Elphaba said, as she slid out of the bed and headed towards the door. 

"Um, Elphie, clothes?" Glinda asked, with a giggle. 

"Oh, yeah, almost forget." Elphaba answered, with an embarrassed smile. The green witch quickly found her clothes, put them on, and headed out the door. 

The blonde witch just shook her head as she turned on her back and whispered, "My sexy, sexy, Elphie." 

Elphaba returned seven minutes later with a tray of food. I hope you like muffins, my pretty." The green witch said, as she placed the tray down on the table near the bed. "I would have gotten you an egg, but they looked questionable." 

Glinda gave her green lover a smile as she quickly sat up and grabbed a blueberry muffin and took a bite of it. Elphaba grinned in return as she took a sip of her tea. 

"This was a nice vacation. Even though it was short." Glinda said, as she leaned over and kissed Elphaba on the cheek. "Thank you for planning it. You know you're very romantic, Elphie.""Thank you, my sweet." Elphaba answered. "It was nice, but I bet our little green bean, Esmeralda is missing her Mama and her Mommy." 

"Our little Essie." Glinda replied, as she thought about their green little baby. "I hope The Wizard returns soon with Dorothy and Jasmine. Little Essie really seems to miss her so." 

"I'm sure they will return soon." Elphaba said, as her eyes gazed over Glinda's still very naked body. 

Glinda caught her staring and answered, "It's not nice to stare, Elphie." 

Elphaba quickly turned her head away and replied, "I'm sorry." 

Glinda just giggled and kissed one of Elphaba's green cheeks then said, "I don't mind as long as you're the one doing the staring." 

After breakfast the two women made sure the room was clean and all the items were put away before Elphaba took her broom up and turned to her blonde lover and said, "You ready, my sweet?" 

"I'm all set." Glinda answered, as she linked arms with Elphaba and the two went down stairs to pay the bill. Once bill was taken care of Elphaba took a seat on her broom before extending her arm to Glinda who took it and was helped up behind the green woman. She was going to suggest they fly back home by bubble, but once Elphaba was sure Glinda was holding on tightly the two flew off back towards their palace.

X 

"The Ozmas are back!" Ronin shouted, when caught sight of the familiar broom. Elphaba landed smoothly on the ground and the two witches slid off. Elphaba was a little more graceful because she was use to it. The Lion quickly greeted the two women. A smile was across his face. He was clearly happy to see them. 

"Did you two have a nice time?" He asked. 

"A very nice time." Glinda answered, as she gave Elphaba a crafty smile as she eyed her. 

"Fiyero is in his room giving Josh a break from watching Esmeralda." The Lion replied. "I bet she will be very happy to see her mommies." 

"Thank you, Lion." Glinda said, as she started off towards Fiyero's room. Elphaba gave thanked him by tipping her hat to him before following behind her blonde lover. With a loud knock the two witches enter Fiyero's room. His face as well as Esmeralda's lit up when he saw them walked into the room.

"Well hello ladies. It's good to see you two." Fiyero greeted them. When Essie saw them she started to squirm intensity and started to make loud popping sounds. "Okay, okay, I know you want to see your mommies." With that said Fiyero handed the green baby over into Glinda's open arms. The blonde witch winched a little as Essie's weight pushed on her arms. But she hid her soreness the best she could. 

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble." Glinda answered, as she kissed her daughter's head several times. 

"You will have to ask Josh about that. He had her for most of the time." Fiyero replied. "As far as I know she was good. Well she was at least good for me." 

Elphaba then remember her blonde lover's soreness and held out her arms and said, "Here my love, let me take her." 

"If you insist, Elphie." Glinda replied, as she leaned in close and whispered into Elphaba's ear. "You own me a massage, you green bean." 

"You got it." Elphaba whispered back. "When we get to our room." 

Glinda smiled in return before turning back to Fiyero and said, "Thanks again Fiyero, I think we should try to put this little one down for a nap." 

"Have fun." Fiyero answered, with a smile as he watched the them exit. As the two witches walked back to their room Elphaba began to tickle Esmeralda under the chin. 

"Did you miss us Essie?" 

The baby answered her green Mama by making happy cooing sounds. When they got into the room Elphaba placed Essie on the bed, and in turn she started to roll around. Elphaba and Glinda chuckled at their daughter's antics. The two witches played with their child until Essie's eyes started to get heavy. 

"I think someone is tired." Glinda said, as she picked up Esmeralda and began to rock her gently while humming a soft tune. When Essie finally fell asleep Glinda then kissed her on the forehead before laying her in the crib. The blonde witch then walked up to Elphaba, took a seat in her lap, and said, "I think it's time for you to give me that massage."

Elphaba gave her a quick kiss. "All right go and take you dress off so I can get everywhere."

Glinda got off of her lap and started to stip her clothes off. Once the dress was off did Elphaba see some bruising on Glinda's breasts.

Elphaba jumped off the bed and grabbed Glinda's hand. "Oh my sweet I'm sorry I did this too you."

Glinda looked down to see the blue spots on her breast and looked to her green lover. "It was worth it Elphie."

"But"

Glinda cut her off with a kiss, "No buts now about that massage." Glinda squealed when Elphaba picked her up suddenly and she started to carry her over to the bed. Gently the green witch laid Glinda on the bed. Glinda turned on her stomach so Elphaba could get her sore back. Then Elphaba went to Glinda's said and started to massage Glinda. Glinda groaned as Elphaba worked out some kinks and soreness that she acquired.

"This feel so good.'' whispered Glinda as she closed her eyes to take in the magical hands Elphaba had.

"That is good but shhh." Elphaba said. Elphaba then moved her hands her lower back and applied more pressure. Glinda moaned loudly at this to which the green witch grinned. After a few more moments on the blonde witch's back did Elphaba move to her shoulders. After a while Elphaba heard a soft snore escaping Glinda's lips.

"Poor girl she must be still tired." chuckled Elphaba as she stopped her hands. Elphaba then put Glinda under the covers. The green witch kissed her lightly on the forehead. A knock was heard on the door. Quickly and quietly as she could Elphaba answered the door.

"I'm glad that to see you guys are back." said Josh as he grinned.

"Thank you so much for watching Essie for us. It means a lot." said Elphaba very sincerely.

Josh made a don't worry about wave with his hand. "It was fun watching her. She is such a cute little baby with a lot of energy. But she can sleep like a rock though and she tried once or twice bite my fingers."

Elphaba chuckled, "Yeah she gets the sleeping and energy from Glinda but the biting she gets from me."

"Ahh that explains it." He saw Elphaba covering her mouth as she yawned greatly. "I should get going. It looks like you need some sleep." Elphaba pulled him into a hug before letting him go.

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome." He whispered before leaving the green witch. Elphaba closed the door and made her way over to a sleeping Glinda. Once in the bed she put an arm around Glinda, closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep.

X

Two weeks later Elphaba was in the garden with the Wizard and Esmeralda. The Wizard had arrived with Dorothy and Jasmine just yesterday and the two were catching up on what happened and talking about the wedding that was happening in three weeks.

"So where is Glinda?" asked the Wizard as he gently rocked Esmeralda.

"She is with Ares at the stables. replied Elphaba. Elphaba laid her back on the ground to see the blue sky staring at her and she let out a happy sigh.

"I see someone is happy."

Elphaba looked to her father with a huge smile on her face. "I am. Glinda and I are going to be married in three weeks, Esmeralda is do great and you arrived with Dorothy and Jasmine. What could possibly go wrong?"

To answer that question Fiyero tore across the garden to where the three were. He skidded to a halt and his head bent trying to get his breath.

"El-Elph-haba. B-B-B..."

Elphaba sat back up, "Spit it out Fiyero." Fiyero regained his breath

"Boq has escaped and...and was lasted spotted going near the stables." Elphaba started to breath hard, her heart pounding fast and her eyes went wide.

"Glinda is at the stables!" She jumped to her feet. "Father stay here with Essie, Fiyero come with me." Elphaba then took off as fast as she could with Fiyero right on her heels. She ran past the guards that were searching for the Tin Man.

"Who ever can hear me, follow the Ozma and to the stables." Fiyero ordered. A couple of guards heard him and soon the joined Elphaba and Fiyero to the stables.

"Please let him not get to Glinda." whispered Elphaba as she ran faster.

A/N: Only three more chapters until the end.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Glinda was in the stables not aware of what was going on. She was with Ares petting him on the head.

"Oh Ares I can't believe in three weeks I'm going to get married to Elphie. I am so happy right now." Ares neighed happily and nudged her softly. Glinda could see happiness and a smile in his blue eyes. That all disappeared and turned into a tense look. His ears shot up.

"What is it?" asked Glinda when she saw the change in him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" came Boq's voice that was close to her. Glinda froze when Boq's voice reached her ears. Slowly she turned around to see the Tin Man only a few hundred yards from her.

"Boq, how...how did you.."

"Escape?" Boq finished for her. He made his way towards her as he replied. "Yeah that one guard. I should have thanked him for helping me out but I killed him before I got the chance."

Glinda backed away from until her back hit the wall of the stable. Ares walked in front of Boq's path, his ears flat against his head.

"Ares get out of here." whispered Glinda. He snorted and shook his head, telling Glinda he wasn't moving.

"Such a sweet horse you have there. A shame I have to kill him, so I can kill you." said Boq as he took his ax back.

Ares sidestepped the swing and head butted the Tin Man. Boq fell to the floor dazed from the hit. Glinda couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Good shot Ares." He turned and winked at her then moved his telling her to get moving. Glinda started her way past Boq but as soon as got past him she got pulled to the ground. The blonde witch turned her head to see Boq had grabbed her ankle. Ares made an angry snort but in a flash of steel before the horse could do anything he hit the ground with an ax in his side.

"NO!" yelled Glinda as she flashback to when Cinnamon was put down. A young Galinda running to the place they were going to put down Cinnamon. 

"No you can't." yelled Galinda as she came closer to the group of people. Galinda's dad was there to stop her from coming any closer. Galinda struggled against her father as she looked to her horse. Cinnamon saw her mistress and tried to get to her but the men holding her managed to hold her down. Cinnamon whined out to her.

"See this horse is mad. Take her down before she attacks Galinda." said Galinda's dad. A gun was raised and it took one bullet to Cinnamon's head to finish her off.

"Cinnamon!" screamed Galinda as tears were running down her face.

"Ares!" screamed Glinda.

"Damn horse." said Boq as he grabbed Glinda by the throat. "You can join him once I am through with you." He then threw Glinda hard against the wall. Glinda cried out in pain.

"Why?"

Boq grabbed her again and slammed her up on the wall. "Why? I will tell you why because I lost my best friend and I vowed revenge and what a perfect way to get back at Elphaba is to kill you. But I think I will rough you up a little bit before I do." With that he tossed Glinda into Hera's and Ares's stable making her break the wood that was the entrance. Glinda grunted as pain shot through her system. Boq made his way to the downed witch and kicked her hard in the side.

"I think that is enough." Boq made his way to Ares. He was still alive as his chest went up and down in a fast manner, his eyes half closed. Boq pulled the ax out of his chest and he whined to Glinda as he looked to her with concern even though he was hurt badly.

"Hold on, Ares, please hold on." whispered Glinda. Glinda saw him close his eyes and she started to panic she tried to get up, but Boq put a tin foot on her chest and punched her back to the ground.

"Say goodbye Glinda." he sneered as he raised his ax up to strike a killing blow to her. Without warning a grunt was heard and a metal clang was heard as Boq went fly through the side of the stables. The blonde witch looked up to see Hera behind staring at her.

"Hera." she said breathlessly. Gingerly Glinda got up from her position to see Boq's motionless body. It had made nice hole. She turned around to see Hera laying next to a hurt Ares. Glinda made her way to them and softly petted the both of them. 

"I will get help Hera. He will make it, I promise." whispered Glinda as she started to run as best as she could to get some help for Ares. She didn't have to run far for she ran right into Elphaba, Fiyero and the guards.

"Elphie, please, get help for Ares, Boq hit him with an ax." Elphaba saw how Glinda looked really banged up but she ran to the stables to find the Vet that was on hand. Glinda started to breath heavily as she turned to the guards and Fiyero. "Guards, Boq is lying by the stable walls on the west side unconscious." The guards took off to where Glinda said. The rush that Glinda had was now wearing off and the pain set in. She grabbed her stomach in pain. "Sweet Oz." she moaned. Fiyero caught her as she started to fall.

"Glinda what happened?" Fiyero questioned as Glinda put all her weight on him.

"Boq." was all Glinda said. "Fiyero I want to be by Ares. I want to see if he is going to make it."

Fiyero shook his head in disagreement. "No, we need to get you to the nurse."

Glinda tried to disengage from the prince but he held on to her. So she tried the tactic that always got what she wanted.

"No, Glinda those eyes aren't going to work." He tried very hard to ignore it but after a few minutes the eyes won.

"Fine. Can you walk?" Glinda giggled a little but trying very to ignore the immense pain she was in.

"Yes I think I can." Glinda then let go of Fiyero and made her way to the stables with Fiyero right beside her. Once at the stable she saw the vet working on Ares with Hera still by his side never moving and with tears coming down her face.

"Ares." Glinda called out as she started to run towards him. Elphaba heard Glinda's voice and caught her before she could make it to Ares. Glinda struggled against the green witch and when Glinda looked to Elphaba she saw her father instead of Elphaba holding her and when she looked to Ares the black fur was replaced with a rich dark brown and a bullet hole in the head with blood seeping down from it. The eyes cold and lifeless.

Elphaba then noticed blood dripping down from some of Glinda's wounds were and said, "Glinda those wounds need to be dressed."

"I don't want to leave Ares' side." Glinda answered, as she continued to struggle with tears flooding down her eyes.

"Glinda, there is nothing you can do now!" Elphaba replied, her voce stern. "The Vet will do all that she can to help him."

The blonde witch soon stopped fighting Elphaba and quickly buried her face into the green witch's shoulder, "He can't die, Elphie, please he can't."

"The Vet will do what they can. Now to the nurse with you." Elphaba replied, as she gently pushed Glinda away from the scene.

X

About an hour passed before Glinda's wounds were cleaned and dressed, but as soon as that was done Glinda wanted to see Ares.

"Glinda you can't see him right now." Elphaba said, trying to getting Glinda to rest.

"Elphaba I want to see him now." Glinda growled. "He helped stop Boq from doing more damage to me. I want to be by his side."

"

He's not ready for visitors." Elphaba replied, as she gently placed her green hands on Glinda's shoulders.

"I don't care." Glinda answered, as she pulled away from the green witch and tried to quickly push past her, but Elphaba sided stepped and blocked her path.

"Elphaba, move, I want to see Ares." Glinda said again.

"No, you need your rest and so does Ares." Elphaba replied, as she stood her ground.

"Elphaba, I don't even know if he's alive, so MOVE!" Glinda shouted, as she pushed the green woman back.

"You're going to rest and that's final!" Elphaba yelled back, as her hands balled into fists.

"NO!" Glinda screamed. She then drew her hand back and punched Elphaba right in the nose as hard as she could. Elphaba pulled back in pain before falling to the ground holding her nose which was now bleeding badly. Glinda didn't even seem to notice as she rushed by a bleeding Elphaba as she headed towards the stables.

The green witch just sat there in shock as she held her nose that was cover in blood. "Sweet Oz, what the hell was that for?" Elphaba whispered in pain.

X

Glinda made it to the stables to see the Vet withdrawing a needle from Ares' side.

"How is he?" Glinda asked, as she went by the wounded colt's side.

"His wound is pretty bad. Boq cut him good. I closed the wound up the best I could, but he lost a lot of blood. I just gave him something that should help with the pain he's feeling." The Vet answered, as she patted his neck.

"Will he survive?" Glinda asked in worry.

"It's too soon to tell yet." The Vet replied, as she stood up. "As long as he keeps his strength up he should have a chance. Besides he's a tough little guy. He won't go without a fight."

"That's true." Glinda said, as she scratched his nose. "Can I stay with him?"

"Sure, if anything changes call me." The Vet answered, as she walked away.

When Ares noticed Glinda he quickly lifted his head and gave a soft neigh. The blonde witch in turn inched closer to him so that he could lay his head on her lap. Glinda then scratched him behind the ear to calm his mind.

X

Fiyero walked down the hall to see Elphaba leaning against the wall as her face was cover in blood, "By the Unnamed God, Elphaba, what happened?"

"Glinda punched me." Elphaba answered, her voice neutral.

"Punched you? But...why?" Fiyero replied, as she took out a cloth from his pocket and gave it to her so she could wipe up the extra blood.

"I wanted her to go and rest but she didn't want to. She wanted to see Ares and when I wouldn't let her she punched me so she could." The green witch replied.

"Doesn't sound fun." Fiyero answered.

"It wasn't." Elphaba snapped.

"I think you should go see the nurse." Fiyero said, as he patted her on the back. "The guards and I will take care of what need to be done here."

"I think I can walk it off." Elphaba answered, as she stumbled a little.

"Elphaba, please, you should go and see if your nose is broken." Fiyero said, his voice in worry.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The green woman replied, as she hurried off.

Fiyero just shook his head and headed towards the stables.

X

"Fiyero what are you doing here?" Glinda asked, when she saw him.

"Just wanted to inform you about a few things." Fiyero answered, as he walked next to the blonde woman. "Boq has been taken to a more secure cell in the Southstairs, and...well you know you punched Elphaba in the nose, right?"

"I did, but the hit wasn't that hard." Glinda answered.

"Um, Glin, Elphaba had a bloody nose." Fiyero said, as his eyes narrowed slightly. "I think you should go see her."

Glinda bit her lip and nodded her head before turning to a sleeping Ares and patting his neck before leaving the stables.

Glinda found Elphaba sitting on the bed rocking Esmeralda. "Elphie?" Glinda asked. The green witch didn't answer as she shot Glinda a cold stare. "Elphie, I...I'm...sorry." Elphaba just breathed out deeply from her nose but still didn't respond. "Elphaba?"

"Don't talk to me right now, Glinda, okay?" Elphaba whispered angrily.

"But Elphie..." Glinda started as she touch the green witch's shoulder and to the blonde's surprised Elphaba pulled away harshly.

"Glinda, please, I just not in the mood to talk right now." Elphaba answered.

The blonde woman's eyes narrowed as she started to yell at the green witch, "I don't know why you're so mad! I just wanted to see Ares."

"I understand you were concern about him but, Glinda, you almost broke my damn nose!" Elphaba shouted back with a growl.

"Oh, please, Elphaba, I didn't hit you that hard." Glinda retorted with a huff. The green witch just shot her a shocked glare as she nodded her head in the direction of the cloth Fiyero had given her. Glinda's eyes widen when she saw the cloth soaked in blood. Elphaba's blood. "Sweet Oz, Elphie, I had no idea."

"Glinda, please, go." Elphaba whispered, as she didn't met Glinda's eyes. The blonde let out a ragged breath and quickly exited the room. Doing her best to hold back the tears. Once she had left the room she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She was just so stressed. First Ares being hurt and now Elphaba being mad at her was too much to take at the moment, so she rushed off to Dorothy's room. She quickly knocked on the door.

"Glinda, what's wrong?" Dorothy asked, when she saw the sobbing witch. The blonde woman didn't answer in words just yet as she buried herself into Dorothy's embrace.

"Things aren't going well at the moment." Glinda choked, as she tighten her grip.

"Shh, relax Glinda, relax." Dorothy said, in a soothing manner, as she led Glinda to her bed so they could sit down. "Tell me what's going on."

Glinda nodded her head as she wiped some fresh tears from her eyes, took a deep breath and told started to tell Dorothy everything.

X

Back in Elphaba's room Esmeralda stared in concern at her green Mama and started to make questionable popping sounds, for she knew something was wrong. Elphaba just sighed out deeply as a knock could be heard coming from beyond the door.

"I said I didn't want to talk to you!" Elphaba replied, her voice angry.

"What did I do?" The Wizard's voice could be heard answering.

"Oh, sorry father, come in." Elphaba said, her voice a lot nicer this time.

The Wizard cautionary walked into the room and closed the door before saying, "Fiyero told me what happened. Is it true Glinda punched you?"

"Yeah, it's true." The green witch spat. "I don't get it. I was just concerned about her and thought she should get some rest. Then before I knew it she punches me and passes by me like it was nothing!"

"Her mind was just on other things." The Wizard said, as he took a seat on the bed.

"That's for sure." Elphaba mumbled.

"I think you should try to talk to her." The Wizard replied, as he touched her shoulder lightly to get her attention.

"Not at the moment." Elphaba answered, with a heavy sigh. "I need a little more time to cool down."

"Just don't wait too long." The Wizard warned her.

"I won't." Elphaba replied, as she gave him a weak smile.

The Wizard gave her a smile in return before leaving the room.

X

Dorothy held Glinda's hand while the blonde explained everything to her. 

"And that is how I ended up by you." Glinda finished as she wiped away her tears. 

"Wow." Dorothy replied. She shook her head knowing this isn't what Glinda wanted to hear. Dorothy put some of the blonde hair behind Glinda's ear. "Listen, Glin, you should explain to Elphaba and also apologize for hitting her." Glinda look to Dorothy with tears glistening in her blue eyes. 

"I don't know. She is pretty mad at me." Dorothy thought for a moment before an idea clicked in her head. She got to her feet and pull Glinda up too.

"Why don't you go down to the garden and think for a little bit and rest too." Glinda nodded her head in agreement.

She hugged Dorothy, "Thanks for listening." 

"You're welcome." Glinda then left and as she left Fiyero came in. Dorothy pulled him and gave him a quick kiss. "I have an idea." Fiyero raised an eyebrow but a smiled graced his face as he listen to Dorothy's plan. 

X 

Elphaba just put Esmeralda down for a nap when a knock was heard on the door. Knowing it wasn't Glinda because Glinda would just walk in. The green witch opened the door to see Fiyero in the hall with this grave look on his face. Elphaba started to panic.

"What is it Fiyero?" 

All the prince said was "Glinda." Elphaba swore her heart stopped beating even though she was still mad at Glinda she still cared about her finance. 

"What's wrong?" demanded Elphaba as she grabbed him by the shirt. 

"I don't know but she is in the garden." replied Fiyero. 

Without a second thought Elphaba ran to the gardens missing a smirk on Fiyero's lips.

**A/N: Two chapter left until the end.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Elphaba ran as fast as her legs could carry her down to the gardens. She nearly knocked over some guards along the way as she ran. The green witch soon found Glinda and was quickly by her side holding her tightly.

"Are you all right?" Elphaba asked, her voice in panic.

Glinda only looked at her green lover in confusion as she answered, "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, okay then." Elphaba replied, as she let go of Glinda and scratched behind her ear in an embarrassed fashion. "It was just by how Fiyero was talking I thought..." It then clicked for Elphaba and she knew she was tricked. "I better go now, I guess."

"Elphie, wait." Glinda said, as she ran back up to the green witch and grabbed her hand. After taking a few deep breaths she answered, "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I should have never hit you."

"You think?" Elphaba asked, but Glinda could hear a hint of amusement in her voice.

After a moment or two the blonde witch continued, "It was just...when you held me back I saw visions again when Cinnamon was put down. I didn't want the same to happen to another innocent young colt, and I let my worrying get the better of me. Please believe me, Elphie, I never meant to hurt you." Glinda then lifted up a shaky hand to just brush the green witch's nose. "Please don't hate me."

Elphaba just sighed as a small grin formed upon her face as she answered, "Glinda, I don't hate you. My nose might but I don't. I guess that blow did a little more than just hurt my nose. I just couldn't understand why you did that when all I was doing was trying to make sure you were okay."

"I know, Elphie, and I should have listened to you and calmed down." Glinda said, with a smile. "Are you still mad at me?" Elphaba smiled as she shook her head no. Glinda put a hand over her heart and breath a deep sigh of relief. "Thank Goodness." 

Elphaba started to run her green fingers through the golden locks, "Though I am curious as to what you saw." Glinda looked up to see much curiosity shining in those brown orbs that she loved a lot. The blonde witch bit her lip debating to herself whether to tell Elphaba or not. The not part won out.

Glinda removed herself from the warm embrace and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't remember." The green witch raised an eyebrow, she could see just for a second that Glinda indeed did remember everything. So she pressed. 

"Now I know that's not true. I saw in your blue eyes that is simply not the case." Glinda silently cursed her own eyes for letting Elphaba see that she did remember. Glinda backed away from her lover in the process she tripped over a rock in the garden. She waited to hit the ground but Glinda felt arms catching her. One blue eye open then the next to see that Elphaba had caught her. 

"My green hero." whispered Glinda as she stroke the green cheek. Elphaba smiled warmly at the blonde woman.

"You're welcome, so are you going to tell me?" Glinda sighed as she got up from Elphaba's arms. She grabbed her side when a stinging sensation started to come from it. Glinda never so grateful to feel the pain. 

"Shit." Glinda heard Elphaba swearing. "Come Glinda let's get you to the nurse." Glinda looked to see her dress with blood stain on it. Elphaba took Glinda's arm and started to get her to the nurse.

X

Once Glinda's wound was redressed the two witches headed back to their room to check on Esmeralda.

"So, Elphie, why did you think I was in trouble when you came down to see me?" Glinda asked, as she picked up a now awaken green baby.

Before Elphaba could answer however Fiyero stuck in head in their room and said, "Well hello there Glinda, did you and Elphaba talk?" Elphaba just cleared her throat to show she was also in the room. "Well I got to go, bye!" Fiyero added as he tried to make a get away, but the green witch grabbed Fiyero by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in.

"Not so fast straw boy." Elphaba said, as she tightened her grip and leaned in close so only he could hear what she was going to say. "You made me think that Glinda was hurt."

"Elphie, let me explain you see..." Fiyero said, only to be silenced by a threatening stare by the green witch.

"I thought something bad had happened to her. But after I found her she was safe we then talked and made up, so I wanted to say thanks." Elphaba said, as she let go of him and shook his hand.

Fiyero gave off a great sigh of relief that Elphaba wasn't mad at him. He then smiled at her and said, "Well it was really Dorothy's idea." He then turned his attention to the blonde witch. "Oh yeah, Glinda, the Vet came and saw me for a few minutes, and told me that your 'boyfriend' is doing fine with his wounds."

Glinda only laughed as she handed Esmeralda off to Elphaba and said, "Why does everyone say that?"

The mention of colt made Elphaba turn to Fiyero and asked, "Can you watch Essie for a little while? There is something I still need to talk to Glinda about."

"Sure." Fiyero answered, as he took the green baby and left the room.

Once Fiyero was gone Elphaba turned to Glinda and took her hands in her own before guiding her to the bed so they could sit down. She then took a deep breath and began to talk, "Glinda, after Ares was hurt I saw a pain in your eyes so very different. Also when you looked at me there was something so odd. Like...well almost I wasn't the green witch that I have always been. I'm not sure what was going on in that pretty little head of yours, but I want to know what you saw. Please, tell me, my sweet."

Glinda took a deep breath and answered, "When Ares got hurt and you held me back I...I well I had that vision when I was younger when my father...put...Cinnamon...down, and well the vision was just as strong. Almost like it was really happening again, and when you held me back I saw my father instead of you." As he blonde witch spoke her voice began to crack a little from the emotion she was feeling.

"It's okay, my sweet." Elphaba answered, as she pulled Glinda into a soothing embrace.

"I just saw the whole event all over again, and the pain was so real." The blonde witch added, as she relaxed into Elphaba's arms. "It scared me."

"Don't be scared. It's over with now." Elphaba answered, her voice calm.

"But Elphie what if he doesn't survive? What if the pain is too strong and his body can't make it?" Glinda asked, as she clutched the green witch like her life depended on it.

"We will just have to wait and see." Elphaba replied, as she kissed the top of Glinda's head.

For awhile Elphaba held onto Glinda whispering comforting words into her ear while stroking her fingers through the blonde locks. The blonde witch was the first to break the silence. 

"Elphie I'm going see Ares." 

Elphaba looked down to her with a little worry. "All right, do you want me to come down with you?" 

Glinda disengaged from her lover with a smile on her face. "No, that's all right, but thanks for the offer." Glinda bend down and gave her a soft kiss. Then she left Elphaba alone to her thoughts. 

X 

Glinda was in the stables and made her way to were she last saw Ares. 

'As everybody would say my boyfriend.' "Why does everybody say that anyways?" Glinda thought out loud. She spotted the black colt was still in the same spot but he was in a more comfortable position. His front legs tucked under him and his hind legs spread out. Glinda hummed the tune and immediately he turned to her. Ares whined softly not like his usual peppiness. Glinda saw Hera behind him the ever protective and worried mother. Glinda tried not to cry as she kneeled by his head. 

"Hey Ares." Glinda said softly as she scratched his noise. Ares was too weak to do anything just blink gratefully. 

Glinda turned to his mother, "And how are you doing Hera?" 

She gave a worried neigh and Glinda patted her head to comfort her. "I know how you feel." With out warning Ares slumped over with his blue eyes closed. Panicking Glinda felt for his breath her blood stopped flowing when she felt none on her head. 

"VET!!" Glinda yelled as loud as she could while Hera nudged Ares trying to get him to wake to no avail. The Vet came running in and saw the situation at hand. Glinda got up and moved next to the vet. "Please he's not breathing." 

The Vet turned to her with sorrow in her brown eyes. "I am going to do what I can but you need to leave and don't argue with me for Ares's sake."

Glinda felt the tears on her face and nodded her head in agreement and for once she wasn't going to argue. Before leaving she saw Cinnamon in Ares place the blood mingling with the brown fur. Glinda ran out as fast as she could, her chest tightening making it harder for her to breath. She wanted to go to Elphaba, but Glinda didn't want Elphaba worrying about her right now. So she went to the one place she would go next...the palace gardens.

Once Glinda made it to the gardens she just began to cry softly. She was just so emotionality tried that she could no longer control herself.

After a few minutes Elphaba walked down to the stables to see the Vet working on the young black colt.

"Where's Glinda?" The green witch asked, as she looked around.

"She left your Ozma." The Vet replied, as she stuck a needle into Ares' side.

"Do you know where she went?" Elphaba questioned.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure." The Vet answered.

The green witch just nodded as she took a seat next to the Vet and asked, "How is he?"

"Not good I'm afraid." The Vet replied. "I mean I gave him what medicine I could but well...he's still so young and it's hard for his body to cope. I mean if he was older his body could take the pain better and in turn he would have a better chance on pulling through."

"I see." Elphaba said, as she patted the colt on his head. The green witch was then stuck with an idea as she got up and ran off to her bedroom as fast as she could. When she returned to the stables the Vet could see she was carrying the Grimmerie.

"Your Ozma?" The Vet questioned.

"I think I might have an idea to save Ares." Elphaba answered as she flipped through the book at great speed. "Ah ha!" She added, as she found the spell. "This spell is called 'Switch the Burden for the Beast.'"

"And what does it do?" The Vet asked.

"Well this spell can make a animal's condition be switched with a humans. So I can switch my healthy state with Ares' state." Elphaba said as she looked over the spell.

"Are you sure that's wise?" The Vet asked.

"You said it yourself." Elphaba replied. " If his body was older he could deal with the pain better and have a better chance of pulling through."

"Well yes, but his condition could damage you." The Vet warned. "Besides that page is ripped pretty badly. What if you say the chant wrong and it hurts you?"

"Maybe you're right. I will have to think about it." Elphaba said, as she got up and went to return the Grimmerie back to her room but as she passed the gardens she caught sight of Glinda. Elphaba's heart began to ache when she saw the blonde witch crying. The green witch bit her lip as she returned back to the Vet and then said, her voice strong, "I'm going through with this spell."

"But...but your Ozma. It's not safe." The Vet answered, her voice filled with worry.

"I can't stand seeing, my lover so depressed." Elphaba replied, as she whipped open the book to the page and began to whisper the chant.

"Your Ozma don't!" The Vet shouted, but before she could stop her Elphaba had finished the chant the spell began started to take place.

Random lines of colors began to shoot out as the spell began to work. The Vet watched in amazement as the colt's wounds started to disappeared until he body was looked like it had never been hurt in the first place. But the Vet also watched in horror as Elphaba's face turned a pale green as the wounds started to form on the green witch.

"Sweet Oz! Elphaba!" The Vet yelled, as she caught the witch before her body could hit the ground. Glinda caught sight of the colors from the gardens and quickly started to make her way to the stables to find out what was going on.

Once in the stables she first saw Ares standing tall and looking like he wasn't injured at all. She was over-joyed at the black colt was healthy. But all that disappeared when she saw the Vet holding on to a very pale green Elphaba. 

"Elphie!" yelled Glinda as she ran over to her very injured lover. Elphaba moved her eyes when she heard her name being called. 

"Glinda." Elphaba said very softly. Glinda took a limp green hand. It was then did she notice the open Grimmerie. It clicked in her mind what Elphaba did. The blonde witch looked to her with more tears coming down her face.

"Why?" she whispered. 

With all her strength left Elphaba wiped the tears. "Because I wanted to help you." 

Glinda gripped the hand tighter. "You idiot. You could die from this."

Elphaba smiled, "I don't care as long as you are happy." 

The Vet hearing this was trying to keep her own tears at bay. Ares walked over to them and he nudged Elphaba softly to say thank you. All Elphaba did was nod her head. 

"Come we have to get you to the nurse and fast." replied Glinda. With that Glinda and the Vet took Elphaba to the nurse as fast as they could. 

X

A couple days went by and Elphaba stayed the same between life and death. Glinda, Esmeralda and Fiyero were in the room with Elphaba, who was sleeping now. Glinda was slowly rocking Esmeralda with baby talk. Esmeralda did a little response but she was more worried about her green Mama. She sensed that her Mama was some where between life and death. 

"She is going to make it Glin, she is a strong person." came Fiyero's cracked voice. He was by the witches sides since the day Elphaba arrived. Glinda chocked back her own tears again. 

"I know but first Ares now Elphie. I don't know how much more I can take of this." replied Glinda. Fiyero panicked a little bit. He put a shoulder on the blonde. Glinda calmed down some and she smiled gratefully to Fiyero. An idea popped into her head. 

"I want to thank you Fiyero for being by our sides and comforting us." Fiyero blushed a little and just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Listen can you take Essie to see Jasmine?" Esmeralda perked a lot when she heard Jasmine's name and she started to babble a lot. 

"Okay." he said slowly as he took Esmeralda from Glinda. Before he left he added, "Just don't do anything drastic Glin." 

Glinda put on her best smile, "I won't." Fiyero left leaving Glinda alone with Elphaba. 

"If you did what you did to Ares then I am going to do it to you. I can't lose you Elphie and I don't care what happens to me." Glinda whispered to Elphaba. She closed her eyes and started to say the chant. Once done Elphaba glowed green and Glinda felt the pain of the wound. "Wow this hurts." 

Glinda knees began to buckle and soon her body crashed against the wall. Using the last of her strength Glinda took the page from the Grimmerie with that spell on it and ripped it up completely before throwing it to some random place in the room. That way Elphaba couldn't do the spell again. The blonde witch soon passed out on the floor.

A few minutes passed before Elphaba awoke from her state, for now her wounds were healed. The green witch rubbed her eyes a few times and looked around the room. She looked at her body to see the wounds were gone.

"That's weird." Elphaba said. Then her eyes fell onto the floor were Glinda was. "Sweet Oz, Glinda, no!" She shouted, as she leaped off the bed and cradled the blonde witch in her arms. "How...how could this...happen...?" Then the green woman grabbed the Grimmerie and tried to find the spell again but soon noticed it was gone. It wasn't long before the shreds of paper that was once the spell caught her eye. "Damn it, Glinda, why did you have to do that?" Elphaba then lifted Glinda into her arms and laid her on the bed. Elphaba then ran off to find the nurse. On her way she ran into Fiyero who was holding Esmeralda and Jasmine in each of his arms. He very much shocked to see her.

"Elphaba?! You're...awake?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I can't say the same about Glinda." Elphaba answered, as she passed by him.

"Glinda? Sweet Oz, oh no." Fiyero replied, as he headed off towards the room. When he entered the room and saw Glinda he let out a ragged breath as he whispered, "She lied to me. I mean this is DRASTIC."

Esmeralda started to make unhappy babbles as she saw Glinda's condition. Fiyero in turn placed both babies on the ground gently as he looked over the blonde woman's condition. Jasmine laid a shaky hand on the green baby's shoulder in the attempts to comfort her. Elphaba then came in with the nurse.

"Oh my." The nurse said, as she caught sight of Glinda.

"I wish I could do something." Elphaba replied, as she covered her eyes with a green hand.

"Elphaba, can't you just say the spell again so the wounds are directed towards you?" Fiyero asked, as he walked up to her.

The green woman just pointed to the spreads of paper that once was the spell as she said, "The spell is destroyed, Fiyero, and I don't remember it."

"I'll do what I can." The nurse said, as she started to get to work. Elphaba just nodded her head as she took one of Glinda's hands into her own and prayed.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last.**


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Well this is it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.

I would also like to give a big thank you to DarkWolfKnight for asking me to collaborate this story with her. It was because of her that this story was written. Thank you so much DWK:)

Thank you all again!

Chapter 40

A few hours went by when the nurse was finally done with Glinda. The nurse stood up wiping away some sweat that had accumulated on her forehead. She turned to the distraught Elphaba and Fiyero, who had Jasmine and Esmeralda back in his arms.

"I've done all I can, it is up to her now. Call me if anything changes." The nurse then left them alone.

"She promised me that she wouldn't do anything drastic now look at her." Fiyero said finally breaking the silence that hung in the room. Elphaba turned her head quickly to the prince with confusion clouding her eyes.

"W-What do you mean?" she whispered.

Fiyero sighed deeply before replying, "She told me to take Esmeralda to see Jasmine. I told her not do anything drastic before I left. She lied to me and now look at her. If I would have know I would have stopped her." His voice was filled with guilt.

Elphaba turned to the guilt-ridden Fiyero. "Listen, Fiyero, noting can change what happened even if you did try to do something she would have either given you those eyes that nobody could resist or she would have done it any ways." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Now these two are getting sleepy why don't you put them down for a nap?" Fiyero stony gazed was turned on to her.

Elphaba held up a hand. "I promise you I won't do anything drastic." Fiyero battled with himself for a few minutes before leaving Elphaba and Glinda alone. Elphaba then turned her gaze to the deathly pale Glinda. She put some of the golden locks behind her ears.

"You idiot, you can die from this." Elphaba realized that she just echoed what Glinda said to her.

"Come on now, I love you too much. Resist it. I can't lose you again Glinda." Elphaba wiped away her tears that had fallen. Glinda didn't stir at all. "Damn it!" yelled Elphaba as she stood up in her chair. She started to pace around trying to calm her frantic mind. The green witch stopped in front of one of the walls. With all her might she punched it. "This can't be happening." cried out Elphaba.

"Elphie." came Glinda's voice. Elphaba turn around to see Glinda standing right in front of her. The green witch looked to the bed to see Glinda was still in the bed, looking the same way.  
Very confused Elphaba kept looking back and forth between the two.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Elphaba. Glinda shrugged her shoulders and moved closer to the confused green witch. Glinda tried putting a hand on Elphaba' cheek but it went straight through.

"I can't touch you." replied Glinda tonelessly. So Elphaba tried getting the same results as Glinda did.

"Elphie I am fading." Glinda said as she started to become see through.

"No, Glinda, stay with me." Elphaba said frantically.

Glinda looked sad as she replied softly, "I can't. I'm trying but I can't."

Not caring if Glinda can't touch her the green witch pressed her lips to the blonde's. She felt the warmth of Glinda's lips against hers.

"I love you, Glinda, please hang on." Glinda ran her fingers through the raven locks before fading out completely.

"I love you too." her voice echoed in the room. Tears again were running down Elphaba's face. She traced her lips that just kissed Glinda, the green witch took a spot next to the still unconscious blonde.

"I will stay with you Glinda. Please wake up."

X

A new day came over Oz but that did little to comfort Elphaba's mind. Glinda's state didn't change that much which brought great stress to the green witch. She spend most of the day just by Glinda's bed side holding her hand or searching through the Grimmerie for another spell that could work. But she found nothing that would help.

"Damn it!" Elphaba shouted, as she slammed the book on the table next to her. Just then there came a knock on the door and slowly the Wizard walked inside with baby Esmeralda in his arms.

"How is Glinda?" The Wizard asked.

"Not good." The green witch answered just above a whisper. She then stood up quickly and started to shout, "I can't stand this! Sweet Oz, why won't she wake up?"

"Elphaba, please, shouting isn't helping any." The Wizard replied.

"I mean if Glinda needs anything I'll get it or I'll give it to her. If she needs a special plant I'll get it." Elphaba said, as she pointed to her broom. "If she needs my blood I'll give that to her too." Elphaba added, as she pointed to the dagger that was on her belt. The Wizard quickly put Esmeralda on the bed so he could take hold of his daughter's shoulders.

"Elphaba, listen to me. I know you're upset, but you must stay calm." He said his voice stern. "It's not good for your own body to be so stressed."

"I don't think I can be calm." The green woman answered. "This has happened too many times to Glinda for me to take this calmly. I'm losing it Father. I know I am. I can't help it. I just want her to be okay." The Wizard then just pulled her closer as he felt Elphaba start to cry softly.

Esmeralda could feel the tension in the air so she crawled up to Glinda and began to poke at her for a few seconds before she started to crawl near Glinda's face. Once there Essie started to put some of Glinda's hair into her mouth and chewed. Elphaba wiped her nose before taking a seat on the bed to pick up her green daughter.

"I wouldn't eat Mommy's hair." Elphaba answered, with a weak grin.

"Yeah, you might cough up a hair ball if you do." The Wizard replied, as he patted Esmeralda on the head. Elphaba chuckled at her father's joke and shook her head.

"And I don't want to clean that up." Elphaba said, as she started to bounce Essie up and down.

After a few minutes the Wizard stood up and said, "I need to go check something. Is it okay if I leave Esmeralda here?" Elphaba just nodded her head in response as she gave him a smile.

"See you soon." The Wizard said, as he kissed Elphaba on the head before doing the same to Essie then he left.

After the Wizard was gone Elphaba placed Esmeralda off to the side before exhaling deeply. Just then Elphaba thought she saw Glinda move from the corner of her eye, so was immediately by her side, only inches from her face.

"Glinda? Glinda, can you hear me? Please for the love of Oz give me a sign." Elphaba said her voice desperate, but there was no movement from the blonde witch. "Why won't you wake up?" Elphaba added, her voice cracking.

Essie only looked at her Mama sadly but then suddenly colors of green and pink started to shoot out from her small baby fingers. Elphaba watched as the rays of colors fell over Glinda. As the green witch watched the colors she couldn't help be reminded about the time when Glinda and Essie were brought back to life after the Wizard had killed them. After a few more seconds passed Elphaba noticed that Glinda's wounds had healed almost completely.

"Glinda?" Elphaba whispered, as she stroked the blonde witch's hand. Suddenly Glinda's hand moved slightly and she made a soft whimper as she turned a little. "Glinda, oh please, if you're awake open your eyes." Within a few moments Elphaba watched Glinda open her eyes and stare at her deeply.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked, as she lifted a hand to cup the green witch's cheek.

"It's me." Elphaba answered, as tears started to flow down her face, as she leaned her forehead against her lover's. "What is that like the 6th time you were on the verge of death?" whispered Elphaba.

Glinda pecked the green lips before replying. "The 5th time but who's counting?" They both chuckled while Esmeralda began to babble happily. Glinda moved her green daughter closer to her.  
"Thank you Essie. I felt you when you were healing me." She gave her now tired daughter a kiss on the forehead. Esmeralda nodded off. The door opened to reveal the Wizard has returned from what he was doing. He was shocked when he saw Glinda awake with a sleeping Esmeralda in her arms.

"I take it Essie has healed you?" he asked. Elphaba wiped away the tears from her face while nodding.

"Can you walk back to your room? the Wizard questioned as he took Esmeralda from Glinda's arms.

"I think I can." replied Glinda as she got out of the bed with Elphaba right by her side. As Glinda took a step forward her legs gave out. Of course Elphaba caught her before she hit the ground.

"I guess not." said Glinda as she leaned against Elphaba for support. "I still feel a little weak."

With out saying a word Elphaba put an arm around Glinda's waist and started to help walk Glinda to her room, with the Wizard and Esmeralda a few steps behind. The Wizard sensed that Elphaba and Glinda needed to talk.

"I've still got to say something Glin." whispered Elphaba so her father would not hear what they were saying. Glinda sighed deeply, she already knew where this was going.

"Elphie I know what you are going to say and.." Elphaba cut her off as she turned her head to her father.

"Could you take Esmeralda to our room? I want to talk to Glinda."

"All right but don't shout you two. I know you both a temper and a lot of stubbornness." His eyes flickered to his daughter. "Elphaba more so then you Glinda. She gets that from me." Not waiting to hear a sarcastic comment from the green witch he breezed past them. Elphaba made sure that they were alone before setting her brown eyes back on to Glinda. Glinda was the first one to speak.

"I know what you are thinking Elphaba and I did what I did because...because I couldn't lose you. I am grateful that you helped Ares." She took one of the green hands into her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "But when I saw you in the Vet's arms I just didn't want to loose you. And when your condition didn't get better I feared the worst for you."

"Well how do you think I felt when I woke up to see you wounded on the floor?" Elphaba shot back. "I was going crazy Glinda. I just couldn't take it seeing you wounded like that. I have seen you like that too many times and I-I..." Elphaba stopped for a few seconds as she felt tears forming in her eyes. "You don't know how happy I am that you're okay though."

"I can say the same thing about you." Glinda said, as she pulled the green witch closer so she was sitting on the bed now. "We are lucky we have one awesome daughter."

"We are more than lucky." Elphaba answered, as she looped her arms around the blonde woman tightly.

"I still can't believe you did that spell and switched places with Ares." Glinda said. "Just for me."

"I couldn't stand seeing you so sad." Elphaba replied. "I love you so much."

Glinda smiled as she laid her head against the green witch's chest and replied, "And I love you."

"You must or you wouldn't have taken my place." Elphaba answered, pulled the blonde against her with more force. They stayed swept up in each other's arms for a few minutes. Just enjoying each other's warmth and affection until Glinda broke the silence.

"Elphie, I want to get married to you as soon as possible. I don't want us to wait any longer. We have had too many close calls and...and...I just..." Elphaba silenced her by gently placing a light kiss on Glinda's lips. After the kiss Elphaba spoke up.

"We can shoot for the beginning of next month if you want? To tell you the truth, I don't want to wait either."

"Oh, Elphie, I would love that!" Glinda exclaimed. "Especially now that the weather has been warmer. It would be so prefect." Elphaba smiled at how excited Glinda was about this.

"I think if we work on it everyday we can get it ready in time." Elphaba said, as she lifted Glinda's chin up with a gentle hand.

Glinda smiled and embraced Elphaba tighter as she laid a quick kiss on the emerald lips. Elphaba grinned in return as she pulled her blonde lover closer.

X

**...One Month Later...**

"Sweet Oz, hurry up, Glinda you can't be late on your own wedding day!" Takai called out as she perched herself on the carriage that was being pulled by Hera and Ares. The Crow had paid a visit a few days ago when she heard of the wedding that was finally taking place.

"I'm coming!" Glinda replied, as she hurried out but kept a steady pace, so she wouldn't trip on her long gown that Elphaba had bought her those many months.

She was helped inside the carriage by the Lion who grinned warmly at her and said, "You look so pretty."

"Thank you." Glinda answered, as she patted his shoulder.

"Come on, come on, no time for chatting." Takai shouted.

"Don't you worry little Crow." Josh answered, with a chuckle. "With Hera and Ares there is no way we're going to be late."

Once Glinda was inside the carriage the Lion made sure the door was shut tight before taking a seat next to Josh and heading off towards the palace where the wedding was taking place.

X

"How does my hat look?" Elphaba asked, her bestman Fiyero, her voice showed she was clearly nervous.

"It looks fine." Fiyero answered, as he patted her back.

"Are you sure?" Elphaba replied, as she took it off only to put it back on again.

"Elphie, you got to calm down." Fiyero said.

"Fiyero, the wedding is starting soon how can I be calm?" Elphaba answered back, as she started to pace around, as she waited for Glinda. She knew her wife to be would be arriving any minute now, and soon that blonde beauty would be walking down that hall towards her. "Sweet Oz, who could guess one person could sweat this much?"

"Here take a drink." Fiyero said, as he offered her a cup of water. Elphaba quickly grabbed the cup and drank it in record time.

"Do you think what I'm wearing is okay?" Elphaba asked, a minute after.

"I think your suit looks very nice." Fiyero replied, as he fixed her stripped green and pick tie. "But you shouldn't worry, Elphaba, everything is going to be fine you'll see."

Elphaba then looked out into the massive crowd and smiled when she saw Dr. Bananas and Nurse Steppe. Her smile grew when she caught sight of The Wizard who was holding both baby Esmeralda and Jasmine in his arms. He gave his daughter a smile and a wave. Elphaba's worries seemed to fade as she saw them.

"You really shouldn't worry." Dorothy's voice came out as she walked over to Elphaba and Fiyero. "Everything looks really lovely."

"I bet Glinda's not this worried." Elphaba said.

"Oh please." Dorothy replied. "As Glinda's maid of honor I can tell you she's just as nervous as you are Elphie, so don't think you're the only one."

"What do you think Doctor Dillamond?" Elphaba asked the Goat who was going to perform the ceremony so the two witches could be wed.

"There is no need to worry Elphaba." The Goat answered, with a smile. "Everyone should be happy on this day."

"Everyone should be happy? Oh shoot, I nearly forgot!" Elphaba said, as she took off running.

"Elphaba, where are you going?" Fiyero asked.

"Don't worry I'll be just a second. I need to do something." Elphaba shouted back, as she sped away towards the dudgeons. In record time the green witch made it to Boq's cell.

"What do you want?" Boq spat. "Are you here to rub your wedding to Glinda in my face?" Elphaba just answered by taking something, that was wrapped in a piece of cloth, out from the pocket of her suit and held it out to him through the bars of his cell. "What's this?" Boq asked in confusion.

"Just take it you Tin head. It's from Glinda and I." Elphaba replied, with a small grin.

Boq did and when he unwrapped it he gasped in shock. There inside the cloth was a clock that was designed to look like a heart. Boq ran his tin fingers over it and gently turned it over to see the name, Sean engraved on the back of it.

"But...why?" Boq asked in confusion, his voice gentle. "Why would you and Glinda give this wonderful gift to me after all I have done to you two?" Boq's gaze fell back down at the gift. He was still stunned at the selfless gesture.

"Glinda and I have forgive you Boq. I know that sounds impossible but we have." Elphaba answered, her tone genuine. After those words Elphaba was quick to leave knowing she had to make it back before Glinda arrived.

"Elphaba, I..." Boq said, as he looked up, but the green woman was already gone. A small grin came over Boq's lips, as well as a tear of joy could be seen, as he held the clock up to his ear before whispering, "It ticks."

Elphaba made it back just as Takai flew into the room.

"The bride had arrived." She cried out as she flew over to Elphaba and perched herself next to Doctor Dillamond.

"Sweet Oz, she's here." Elphaba whispered. The seconds seemed to drag on for minutes, but Elphaba knew with every second that went by she was that much closer in seeing her Glinda. Her bride.

Just then Elphaba's throat became dry and her heart jumped, for Glinda had just come into view at the end of the hallway. The giant group of guests quickly rose to their feet and bowed their heads in respect.

As Glinda got closer the green witch couldn't help feel tears of joy in her eyes. It wasn't long before blue locked with brown and Glinda had made it down the hallway and was now next to Elphaba.

"You look so beautiful." Elphaba whispered, as she took one of Glinda's hands into her own.

"Thank you, my Elphie, you look stunning as well." Glinda answered.

Then Doctor Dillamond turned to the crowd and said, "Today we are gathered here to wed these two women and bond them together forever in marriage..."

X

**...18 years later...**

"Mama, I can't find my suitcase and Jasmine will be here any second now!" A teenaged Esmeralda shouted, as she rushed towards her room.

"Did you check your room?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm checking now!" Esmeralda called back. After a minute though she yelled back, "It's not in there!"

"I got your suitcase right here, Essie!" Glinda shouted, as she walked up next to Elphaba. Esmeralda was quick to get by their side.

"Thanks Mom." Essie said, with a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe our little girl is going to Shiz." Glinda said, as she held her chest. "I still remember the days when you were biting your Mama's fingers."

"And don't deny it because I still have the bite marks to prove it." Elphaba replied. Esmeralda laughed as she hugged both her parents tightly.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Essie replied.

"Well at least you'll have Jasmine for company." Elphaba answered, as she looped an arm around Glinda's waist.

"Essie, Jasmine is here!" The Lion's voice could be heard shout to her.

"Jasmine!" Esmeralda cried out in joy as she took off running towards the front door. Elphaba and Glinda shared a chuckle as they followed their daughter but they went at a slower pace.

"Hi Essie." Jasmine greeted the green girl.

"Hi Jasmine." Esmeralda answered, as a sheepish grin laid across her face. "You look really pretty. Is that a new dress?"

"Oh, thank you, and yes it is new. Do you really like it?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, yes, pink looks really good on you." Essie replied. "It goes well with your eyes."

"Thank you, Essie." Jasmine answered, her face turned a slight pink color.

"You guys have everything?" Elphaba asked, once they made it next to the two girls.

"I got my suitcase that's all I need." Esmeralda answered, as she turned to the blonde haired girl next to her.

"I'm all set too."

"Then you two better go now or you'll miss your train." Glinda said, as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "I love you, Essie."

"I love you too Mom." Essie replied, as Elphaba hugged her tightly as well. "Love you, Mama."

"Love you too, my little green bean." Elphaba answered, as she let go of Esmeralda and watched her and Jasmine hold hands before they got into the carriage.

"Well they're off." Glinda said, as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Off to start a new part of their lives. Oh, Elphie, I never thought this day what ever come. Who would have guessed through everything we have been through that things would work out in the end?"

Elphaba grinned before kissing her blonde wife on the lips before answering, "I guess it was love's choice to decide. Well better yet love's wicked choice."

Glinda smiled back as Elphaba wrapped her arms around her as they watched the carriage disappear in the direction of Shiz.

The End


End file.
